The Time
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [8J is UP!] "Terlalu overprotective. Aku merasa tidak bebas." "Kenapa tidak Hyung tinggalkan saja?" [YAOI! DBSJ FF! A nonsense fanfiction! Cameo: EXO, SHINee, and many more]
1. Chap 1: January 1st, 2012

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: January 1st, 2012

**Cast :** KyuMin :D

**Genre :** Horror | Crime | Romance

**Rated** : NC-17

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini (?)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO's! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!**

**A/n :** Ini birthday + new year fic khusus untuk Sungmin. Tapi! Saya yakin FF ini beda sama FF yang laen hahaha XD

**Thank you bagi yang sudah membaca WARNING!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua jam menjelang pukul 00:00**

Sungmin berjalan pelan terhadap Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di hadapan meja dapur. Memandangi—mungkin—sebuah kue tart yang didominasi oleh strawberry dan warna merah muda. Tentu saja, itu adalah warna kesukaan dari Lee Sungmin. Kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang sangat maskulin, dan juga sangat mencintai sang 'kelinci merah muda-nya'.

Sungmin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak namun setelah itu dia tertawa. "Lihat apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin manja.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya—membuat Sungmin memeluk dari depan sekarang. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dan mencium ujung hidungnya. "Lihat kamu, cantik." jawab Kyuhyun menggoda.

Pipi Sungmin bersemu merah muda. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Diluar dingin." gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin—dan membuat pelukannya terlepas. Sungmin merengut—karena dia baru memeluk tubuh itu dan sekarang sudah dilepas. Dia memegang bahu Sungmin dan menatap wajahnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Sungmin menahan napasnya. "Aku akan membuatmu hangat." dan Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin memukul perut Kyuhyun pelan, dia tahu arti seringai itu. "Ulang tahunku masih dua jam lagi, Kyu." Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "Sabarlah sedikit."

Kyuhyun terkekeh—lagi—mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Dia memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan mendorongnya kearah meja makan. Kyuhyun mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin dan membuat kedua bibir itu berdekatan. Kemudian mereka saling berciuman. Berciuman hangat di tengah dinginnya malam bertabur salju. Menunggu waktu itu datang.

**Satu jam menjelang pukul 00:00**

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi—dalam kamar mereka berdua. Setelah bercumbu di dapur tadi Kyuhyun segera beralih ke kamarnya. Sementara Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kali ini. Membawa kekasihnya ke dalam surganya? Tentu saja. Sungmin akan memberikan semuanya di hari ulang tahunnya yang hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi. Beberapa menit lagi sebelum pukul duabelas malam. Beberapa menit lagi sebelum tahun berganti. Beberapa menit lagi sebelum umurnya bertambah. Beberapa menit lagi sebelum Kyuhyun memilikinya seutuhnya.

Dia, Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat dia cintai.

Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintainya.

Sungmin menekan handel pintu kamar mandi dan menariknya kearah dalam. Dia dapat melihat Kyuhyun duduk tersenyum—menyeringai—di atas ranjang. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia memakai kemeja putih tipis yang kebesaran, dan panjangnya hanya sepaha atasnya. Memperlihatkan paha mulusnya—walaupun dia seorang namja. Hanya memakai pakaian itu dan celana dalam yang menutupi daerah pribadinya. Tapi daerah itu akan terjamah sebentar lagi oleh namja yang tengah menahan napas di hadapannya. Sungmin merasakan pipinya memanas. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat kelaparan. Seperti binatang buas yang melihat mangsa dihadapannya. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun tak dapat memungkiri bahwa leher jenjang putih, kedua nipple yang terlihat menyembul dari balik pakaiannya, dan juga tubuh rampingnya itu membuat dirinya tergoda. Dan menegang.

Sungmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Mereka akan melakukan malam terindah dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tetapi, dewa kematian tak menyukai hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**January 1st, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Hnhh... Kyuh~,"

Sungmin meremas seprai ranjangnya dengan sangat keras. Hujaman Kyuhyun pada bagian bawah tubuhnya membuatnya kesakitan. Terlalu sakit memang, karena ini kali pertamanya. Dia belum pernah disentuh siapapun. Hanya Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Sekarang. Di hari ulang tahunnya.

Sungmin dapat merasakan peluh dari tubuhnya bercampur dengan peluh Kyuhyun. Bersatu bersama tubuhnya. Sungmin hanya dapat memejamkan matanya, dan mendesah. Dia tak dapat melakukan apapun ketika Kyuhyun menjilat wajahnya, melumat bibirnya, dan menyentuh titiknya.

Suara-suara bising dari terompet dan kembang api yang diyalakan oleh semua orang—tetangga dan orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya—tak menyamarkan suara desahan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara itu. Dan dia dapat melihat pemandangan terindah di hadapannya. Mata yang terpejam. Mulut yang terbuka. Wajah yang memerah. Dan suara itu... membuat gairah Kyuhyun semakin meningkat.

"Ahn... Kyuh... oh oh..."

Desahan seksi itu selalu keluar, ketika Kyuhyun menggerakannya. Menghujam titiknya. Memanjakan tubuhnya. Sungmin benar-benar dalam kenikmatannya sekarang. Dia dapat mendengar suara Kyuhyun, desahan itu, dan rasa nikmat itu.

Sungmin mencoba membuka matanya di tengah seluruh kenikmatannya.

Dan semuanya berubah.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Dia bersumpah tengah berhubungan ranjang dengan kekasihnya. Dia benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan itu. Tetapi dimana dia sekarang? Dimana kekasihnya sekarang? Dimana desahan itu sekarang? Dimana rasa sakit yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan itu sekarang?

Dimana dia sekarang?

Sungmin menatap pakaiannya. Sama seperti satu jam yang lalu—pukul sebelas malam. Kemeja putih kebesaran yang dia gunakan untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia masih memakai celana dalamnya. Tetapi apa yang terjadi? Apakah tadi hanya mimpi? Tidak, tidak! Sungmin bersumpah bahwa itu semua bukan mimpi! Ciuman Kyuhyun, sentuhan Kyuhyun dan tubuh Kyuhyun... dia yakin itu semua bukan mimpi!

Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?

Sungmin menatap ke depan. Dia tidak tahu dia berada dimana sekarang. Di hadapannya hanya ada salju yang terhampar luas. Berwarna putih bersih. Dan dingin mengenai telapak kakinya yang tak memakai alas apapun. Astaga! Logika Sungmin benar-benar belum dapat menerima semuanya. Apa ini? Salju? Dia dimana sekarang? Dimana Kyuhyun? Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal ketika Sungmin berada disini. Ketika dia sedang berada di tengah kenikmatan dan sekarang dia berada di tengah hamparan salju yang luas?

Demi Tuhan! Ada apa ini?

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak pada angin, dan tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Kemudian Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang dingin turun mengenai pelupuk matanya. Sungmin mengerjap sekali. Dia menyentuh sesuatu itu dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dan dia menemukan salju mulai turun secara perlahan. Bersatu dengan salju-salju yang sudah berada di bawah kakinya. Di tempatnya berpijak.

Sungmin membuka telapak tangannya, membiarkannya di udara dan membuat beberapa butir salju dingin itu jatuh ke telapak tangannya. Sungmin mengerjap. Dia dapat merasakan dinginnya salju itu. Rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulitnya yang setengah telanjang. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini benar-benar bukan mimpi.

Sungmin menjatuhkan tangannya sesuai dengan arah gravitasi. Dia membiarkan butiran salju yang semula berada di tangannya jatuh ke tanah—ke salju lain. Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya—membiarkan dinginnya salju menusuk telapak kakinya. Dia tak peduli. Dia harus mengetahui dimana dia sekarang, dan dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin lagi.

Dan tak ada yang menyahut.

Setelah lama berjalan, Sungmin menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berada di sebuah kota. Kota yang dapat dengan mudah ia kenali. Kota yang sudah sering dia lihat.

Ini kota tempat tinggalnya.

Sungmin merekahkan senyumannya. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan tak sengaja kaki telanjangnya menginjak sesuatu. Sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraih benda yang tak sengaja diinjaknya. Sebuah jam tangan digital. Dan masih menyala. Dia menatap jam tangan berwarna hitam itu dengan seksama.

**01:00 AM**

**Sunday**

**2012-01-01**

Pukul satu pagi? Itu sudah memakan satu jam dari waktunya bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Dan, Sungmin benar-benar merasa jika ini semua hanya mimpi. Hanya bualan fantasinya. Pasalnya, jam tangan ini menunjukan pukul satu pagi, sedangkan langit diatasnya? Langit mendung yang menurunkan butiran-butiran salju. Seperti pukul tujuh pagi yang mendung. Astaga! Lelucon apa ini?

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak lagi untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya bukan mimpi.

Dan memang semuanya nyata! Dia tidak bermimpi!

Sungmin membawa jam itu dalam genggaman tangannya. Dia mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sementara seluruh pikirannya sedang bergelut dengan kenyataan. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apa yang sedang terjadi terhadapnya. Apa yang membuatnya berada di tempat ini sekarang.

Sungmin melihat ada beberapa toko yang atapnya tertutup salju berjajar di pinggir jalan. Sungmin tahu tempat ini. Tetapi tempat ini masih berada sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Jauh, bahkan Sungmin memperkirakan akan sampai di rumahnya—dengan berjalan kaki di tengah dinginnya udara—sekitar empatbelas jam. Cukup lama memang. Tetapi itu adalah waktu tercepat yang diperkirakan Sungmin. Kota Seoul terlalu luas jika di jamah dengan berjalan kaki, bukan?

Sebuah toko yang berukuran minimalis—namun terlihat modis—itu terlihat menyala. Ada beberapa cahaya dari dalam sana. Warna ungu, merah muda, hijau, dan beberapa warna lain menyala bergantian. Sinarnya terlihat dari celah-celah jendela. Sungmin tertarik untuk pergi kesana. Bukan karena ada warna merah muda, tetapi karena mungkin—hanya mungkin—dia akan menemukan seseorang di dalam sana yang dapat menjelaskan kepadanya bagaimana semua ini bisa teradi. Apa hanya halusinasinya saja? Ataukah semua ini memang benar-benar nyata? Sungmin tak tahu sebelum dia sampai dan menemukan seseorang.

"Hello?" kata Sungmin.

Dia berjalan kearah pintu toko—yang terbuat dari kaca—dan mulai mendorongnya ke dalam. Bermaksud untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu secara perlahan. Dia mengikuti arah dari cahaya itu. Lampu yang berkedip. Dan ada sebuah ruangan yang Sungmin yakin adalah sumber dari cahaya itu.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan dia mengetahui darimana cahaya itu berasal.

Lampu-lampu kecil yang digantung secara berjajar. Yang berkedip secara bergantian untuk memberikan warna satu-per-satu. Memberikan keindahan oleh cahayanya. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Bukan takjub karena indahnya cahaya lampu. Tetapi karena tulisan di cermin besar yang berada di ruangan itu, yang ditulis oleh sesuatu yang berwarna merah—merah itu terlalu pekat dan kental untuk dikatakan berasal dari cat air. Di sampingnya ada sebuah boneka badut besar yang terlihat agak menyeramkan.

Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin

Empat kata itu membuat Sungmin membatu. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukankah dia sedang berada di salah satu toko di kotanya? Tetapi mengapa ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang ditujukan kepadanya? Memangnya siapa pemilik toko ini? Bahkan seingat Sungmin dia tak mempunyai teman yang memiliki—atau bekerja di—toko.

"A-ada seseorang di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada gemetar.

Dan tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan tubuh yang agak bergetar. Dia mulai takut dengan apa yang sedang dilaluinya. Sungmin melewati boneka badut besar itu—bahkan tingginya hampir setubuhnya—dan mendekati cermin itu. Sungmin dapat melihat pantulan dirinya. Agak pucat—mungkin gara-gara kedinginan. Sungmin menyentuhkan jarinya ke permukaan cermin—yang terdapat tulisan. Dia menyentuh salah satu huruf pada kata 'Sungmin' dan mencoleknya sedikit. Cairan ini kental. Dan baunya amis. Ini seperti... darah?

Krrk

Sebuah suara membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh kearah sumber suara—di sampingnya. Dari arah boneka badut besar yang semula wajahnya menghadap ke depan kini mulai berputar—menatap dirinya. Mata Sungmin segera membelalak. Badut itu membuka mulutnya dan tertawa.

"Happy birthday Lee Sungmin. Happy birthday." Badut itu tertawa seraya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara menyeramkan. Bahkan tawanya membuat Sungmin tersungkur ke belakang—karena kaget dan takut.

Badut itu tertawa. Lebih keras. Lebih menyeramkan.

Sungmin segera berdiri dari jatuhnya. Dengan kaki yang gemetar, dia berusaha menggapai pintu.

"Happy birthday Lee Sungmin. Happy birthday. Happy birthday. Hahahaha."

Sungmin tak dapat menahan rasa takutnya. Dia segera berlari mencapai pintu dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam jam tangan. Dengan segera digapainya pintu keluar dari toko. Dan Sungmin masih dapat dengan jelas mendengar tawanya, dan kalimatnya.

Sungmin terjatuh di depan pintu—akibat dari larinya yang terbirit-birit. Dinginnya salju menyentuh perut dan dadanya. Dingin itu menusuk kulitnya. Tetapi dia tak peduli. Sungmin segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berlari kearah jalanan. Berlari menjauhi toko itu. Berlari dari suara yang sangat terdengar menyeramkan dalam pendengarannya.

Dan setelah menjauh, Sungmin menghentikkan larinya. Dia mengatur napasnya yang terasa agak melambat dan berat. Sungmin benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Apa yang terjadi kepadanya sekarang. Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan layar dari jam digital yang kini dikenakan di tangan kirinya.

**02:00 AM**

**Sunday**

**2012-01-01**

Sudah pukul dua pagi? Secepat itukah? Sungmin bersumpah dia baru melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin menjambak rambutnya dan jatuh terduduk di hamparan salju. Dia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk rileks dan fokus. Mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi. Hanya bayangan saja. Hanya halusinasi.

Sungmin berharap dapat menemukan Kyuhyun diatas tubuhnya ketika dia membuka mata.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Dan tak ada yang berubah. Hanya hamparan salju luas di tengah jalan. Di tengah kota. Dan dia yang terduduk disana.

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Dia menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha membuat otaknya dapat berpikir. Memberi tahu kepadanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang sedang dia alami. Tetapi semuanya tak menghasilkan satu jawaban apapun.

"Kyuhyun..."

Sungmin memanggil nama itu pelan. Berharap dengan panggilan lemah itu Kyuhyun dapat berada di hadapannya. Meraih tangannya. Memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil dan membawanya kembali dalam kehangatan.

"Kyuhyun, please Kyu..."

Sungmin dapat merasakan ada butiran basah yang perlahan turun dari matanya. Sungmin kembali menutup matanya. Menggumamkan nama 'Kyuhyun' berulang-ulang. Memanggil namanya dalam panggilan lemahnya. Dalam tangisnya. Sungmin tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku? Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Dan setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Sungmin dapat merasakan sebuah pelukan lembut di lehernya. Sebuah pelukan dari belakang tubuhnya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menaikkan wajahnya. Tangan ini... hangatnya, wanginya... Sungmin mengenal semuanya. Yang selalu memeluk tubuhnya. Menyeka air matanya. Membelainya.

Sungmin merekahkah senyumannya dan berbalik.

"Kyuhyu—"

Tak ada siapapun disana.

Senyuman itu hilang segera dari wajah Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan matanya kembali memanas. Tidak, dia tidak suka dikatakan sebagai lelaki yang cengeng. Tetapi, apa yang dialaminya sekarang begitu menyiksa batinnya. Sungmin tak sanggup menghadapi semuanya. Dia butuh pelukan kekasihnya sekarang.

Sungmin mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan dan menemukan sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Happy birthday Lee Sungmin. Nyeahahahaha!"

Badut yang dia temui di toko itu kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan seringai dan tawa menakutkannya. Mata Sungmin segera membelalak lebar. Dia berusaha untuk berdiri sebelum badut itu lebih mendekat kearahnya.

"Happy birthday Lee Sungmin. Happy birthday. Nyeahahaha! Hahahaha!"

Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya dengan tergesa. Badut itu berjalan kearahnya. Dan Sungmin segera berlari ke sembarang arah.

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan aku!"

Sungmin berdoa dalam usahanya untuk berlari. Sedangkan badut itu kini berlari mengejarnya. Wajahnya yang begitu menyeramkan membuat Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan. Apalagi dengan kalimat yang ditujukan khusus kepadanya.

Sungmin berlari di jalanan yang tertutup salju itu. Jalanan benar-benar membuat telapak kakinya terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum es. Sangat dingin dan menusuk.

Badut yang berlari di belakang tubuhnya masih tertawa. Dia berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuh Sungmin yang larinya mulai melambat. Sungmin lelah. Tetapi ia takut. Benar-benar takut dengan apa yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Happy birthday Lee Sungmin! Happy! Birthday! Nyeahahahaha!"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang sesekali. Badut itu tertawa—dengan langkahnya yang begitu cepat. Sungmin mengembalikan pandangannya. Berusaha mencari tempat yang dapat melindunginya.

"Tolong aku! Ya Tuhan! Siapapun tolong aku!"

Tak ada pilihan lain. Sungmin harus memilih satu diantara banyak bangunan yang akan menjadi tempatnya untuk berlindung. Tetapi dia takut. Dia takut akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menyeramkan daripada badut itu disana.

"Lee Sungmin! Happy birthday!"

Sungmin menemukan satu bangunan. Sebuah sekolah dasar. Dia memilih untuk berlari kesananya. Dan ketika dia membelokkan arahnya...

Brukk

"Gotcha!"

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya terhempas mengenai dinginnya salju di tanah dengan sangat keras. Badut itu berhasil menangkapnya. Memegang salah satu kakinya. Dan menariknya.

"Happy birthday Lee Sungmin! Happy birthday!"

Sungmin berusaha menggapai-gapai sesuatu untuk membuat tubuhnya bertahan—agar badut itu tak dapat menarik tubuhnya. Namun salju di bawah tubuhnya tak dapat membantunya. Sungmin meronta keras. Kakinya menendang-nendang berharap mengenai badut itu. Tetapi tak bisa. Yang dia dengar hanya tawa menakutkan. Dan kalimat itu lagi.

"Tolong! Tolong aku! Kumohon!"

Sungmin menangis lagi kali ini. Terisak. Dia begitu takut. Bahkan benar-benar takut. Badut itu membawa—menggusur—tubuhnya di salju. Membuat salju dingin itu menggesek tubuhnya. Menghasilkan rasa nyeri dan dingin yang menusuk secara bersamaan. Tetapi rasa itu tak sebanding dengan rasa takutnya.

"Tolong! Please! Please!"

Sungmin menjerit. Dengan tenaga yang dia kumpulkan, dia menendang tangan badut yang menarik kakinya. Dan genggaman itu terlepas. Kaki itu terjatuh mengenai salju. Sungmin segera merangkak mundur dan berdiri setelahnya. Dapat dia lihat raut wajah badut itu berubah. Sungmin segera berlari kearah gedung sekolah dasar yang sudah dia pilih. Sebelum badut itu kembali mengejar dan menangkapnya.

"Happy birthday Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin berlari menaiki tiga tangga kecil di depan pintu bangunan itu. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati badut itu berlari kencang kearahnya. Dengan sekali dorongan kuat, Sungmin mendorong pintu kayu besar dihadapannya dan masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam sana, sebuah cahaya putih datang. Menyilaukan mata. Dan membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya segera. Cahaya itu begitu menyakiti matanya. Dia tak sanggup untuk kembali membuka matanya sebelum cahaya itu memudar.

Dan perlahan, Sungmin dapat mendengar tawa-tawa ringan khas anak kecil terdengar di hadapannya. Tawa senang ketika anak-anak kecil bermain. Tawa itu bergema di telinga Sungmin. Matanya perlahan terbuka, dan mendapati cahaya putih itu memudar. Hilang pada akhirnya.

Dan Sungmin dapat melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang di hadapannya.

Sebuah koridor sekolah. Tepat di hadapannya ada tiga anak perempuan sedang bermain lompat tali. Dengan tawa mereka. Dengan candaan mereka. Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk mengambil langkah dengan perlahan. Dia melewati tiga anak kecil itu.

Ketika seorang anak perempuan melompat diantara tali itu, kedua anak perempuan yang memegang tali dan memutarnya menghitung. Menghitung setiap gerakan temannya. Menghitung satu-persatu. Dan tawa muncul menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Tigapuluh empat... tigapuluh lima... tigapuluh enam..."

Sungmin mengingat pada waktu. Dia mensejajarkan layar jam digital yang dikenakannya dengan matanya.

**03:00 AM**

**Sunday**

**2012-01-01**

Sudah pukul tiga dini hari? Bagaimana bisa waktu berjalan secepat itu?

Sungmin mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah koridor. Sungmin tak bisa merekahkan senyumannya. Dia bersyukur bertemu dengan orang lain disini. Tetapi semuanya terlihat seperti bayangan dalam pengelihatannya. Seperti tidak nyata. Seperti sebuah memori lama yang kembali berputar.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan tiga anak perempuan itu. Kini Sungmin melewati dua anak laki-laki yang berjalan berdampingan. Mereka tertawa bersama. Membicarakan sesuatu dengan nada suara yang terdengar samar di telinga Sungmin. Lalu mereka tertawa lagi. Dan berjalan di samping Sungmin seperti tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya. Mendekati loker-loker yang berajajar rapi. Disana ada empat orang anak laki-laki yang berkumpul di depan salah satu loker yang terbuka. Tetapi Sungmin tak mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Pintu loker yang terbuka itu membatasi jarak pandangannya. Dia harus mencapai kesana dan melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Ketiga anak laik-laki itu tertawa, sedangkan salah satu anak laki-laki yang berdiri paling belakang itu tidak. Dia hanya diam sementara mereka tertawa terhadap sesuatu di dalam loker. Kadang mereka—seperti—memukul sesuatu itu. Atau menendang. Sungmin benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tetapi dia merasa bahwa dia sangat familiar dengan keadaan ini. Dengan para wajah ini. Hanya satu jawaban yang dapat menjawab rasa penasarannya. Sungmin sampai dihadapan loker, dibelakang keempat anak tadi.

"Pecundang! Kau pecundang!"

Mereka—kecuali satu anak yang hanya diam itu—berteriak pada sesuatu di dalam loker. Bukan sesuatu lagi, Sungmin dapat melihat bahwa mereka berteriak mengejek pada seseorang di dalam loker. Yang meringkuk kesakitan. Yang tubuhnya penuh dengan telur dan cangkang telur itu sendiri. Yang sangat Sungmin kenali.

"Lee Sungmin pecundang! Kau pecundang! Dasar lemah! Pecundang!"

Dia. Dirinya ketika berumur delapan tahun yang berada disana. Meringkuk kesakitan dan ketakutan. Beberapa lebam di dekat lutut dan tangannya. Sungmin kecil yang lemah. Sungmin kecil yang dianiyaya. Yang tak bisa melawan. Sungmin kecil beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Itu dirinya.

"Pecundang!"

"Dasar lemah!"

"Bodoh!"

Sungmin menahan mulutnya. Dirinya dahulu begitu dianiaya. Ditindas. Tak mempunyai satupun teman. Dan dia sangat terpuruk. Dia tak sanggup melihat dirinya yang dulu. Yang benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Mati saja!"

Mereka menendang Sungmin kecil itu lagi. Membuatnya meringis dalam diam. Menahan isakan dari dalam mulutnya. Sementara ketiga anak kecil itu tertawa meremehkan lagi. Sungmin tak dapat melakukan apapun yang dapat mengubah memorinya.

Sungmin kecil mencuri pandangannya kearah anak laki-laki yang hanya diam—yang merupakan salah satu dari geng mereka. Dia meminta pertolongannya dengan tatapan bisu. Dia hanya dapat menangis. Berharap anak laki-laki itu mau membantunya. Tetapi dia hanya diam. Diam tak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya menuruti perintah ketiga anak itu.

"Dasar payah!"

"Lemah!"

"Bodoh!"

"Pecundang!"

"Menjijikan!"

Suara itu begitu menyakiti pendengaran Sungmin. Dia tak sanggup untuk mengingat memori lamanya. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Terlalu membuatnya sesak. Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya. Mencoba untuk membuat memori itu hilang dari benaknya. Berharap agar ia melupakannya. Menghapusnya.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan diingat! Jangan! Lupakan! Lupakan! Lee Sungmin, lupakan! Lupakan semuanya! Lupakan!"

Dan semua suara itu perlahan menghilang dari pendengaran Sungmin. Secara perlahan. Dengan beberapa hembusan angin keras di sekitarnya. Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk melepaskan tangannya—membuka matanya.

"Di-dimana ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Kini dia berada di sebuah hutan—di tepi danau tepatnya. Dia berdiri disana, dan sepertinya dia begitu familiar dengan kondisi ini.

Sungmin mengingat waktu. Dia melihat layar jam yang dikenakannya.

**04:00 AM**

**Sunday**

**2012-01-01**

Sudah pukul empat? Kali ini Sungmin tak sekaget biasanya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat disini—di tempat yang membuatnya bingung.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kearah anak-anak yang berkumpul di atas jembatan kayu. Yang hanya mempunyai panjang sekitar tiga meter dari sisi danau. Seperti jembatan untuk menaiki perahu—mungkin. Dia mendekati mereka dengan perlahan dan dia mulai mendengar sesuatu.

"Cepat sekarang!"

"A-aku tidak mau..."

"Danau itu tidak dalam! Ayo cepat kau!

"A-aku..."

"Heh! Lemah! Cepat masuk ke dalam danau sebelum kami yang mendorongmu! Cepat!"

Sungmin merasa memori di benaknya mulai kembali berputar.

Ini terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Masih sama ketika dia berumur delapan tahun. Ketika sekolah mereka mengadakan perkemahan di hutan. Sungmin masih ingat ketika ketiga geng empat anak laki-laki itu menyeretnya ke tepi danau—kecuali untuk satu anak laki-laki yang pendiam. Dan Sungmin tak dapat melakukan apapun. Tenaganya kalau oleh tiga orang.

Sungmin mendekati mereka. Dia melihat dirinya dahulu yang menangis ketika mereka mendorong dirinya ke tepi danau. Tetapi dia masih bersikukuh berdiri di atas jembatan. Menangis dengan sesekali melirik kearah anak laki-laki pendiam itu. Meminta pertolongan.

"Cepat masuk!"

"Ta-tapi itu dalam..."

Salah satu anak laki-laki—yang merupakan ketua geng—itu menjambak rambut Sungmin. "Cepat masuk atau kami yang mendorongmu!"

"Kumo...hon... jangan lakukan itu..."

"Cepat masuk ke dalam!"

Sungmin kecil kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada si 'silent boy'. Tetapi dia hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sementara Sungmin benar-benar meminta pertolongannya.

"Kumohon... jangan..."

"Kau benar-benar ingin melawan kami?" si ketua geng itu menarik kerah seragam Sungmin. Dia menatap wajah ketakutan Sungmin kecil dengan wajah menantangnya. Anak laki-laki itu memajukan langkahnya—otomatis membuat Sungmin melangkah mundur. Bahkan kaki Sungmin sekarang sudah berada di tepi kayu. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar ketakutan. "Kau sudah berani melawan ya?"

Sungmin kecil menggeleng takut. "Ti-tidak... a-ku tid—"

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk!" anak laki-laki itu mendorong tubuh Sungmin dengan sekali gerakan. Namun tangan kecil Sungmin memegang erat baju si ketua geng itu. Membuatnya jatuh ke dalam danau bersama Sungmin.

BYUURR

"Oh tidak! Thunder cepat panggil guru kesini!"

Dan Sungmin benar-benar mengingat detail kejadian itu. Dia menelan air dengan sangat banyak. Di usianya yang masih delapan tahun, dia masih belum bisa berenang di air dalam. Sama seperti si ketua geng. Keduanya meminta pertolongan. Dan yang terakhir Sungmin ingat hanyalah gelap.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Andai saja si 'silent boy' itu menolongnya lebih awal, dia dan si ketua geng tak akan jatuh ke dalam danau. Dia tidak akan semakin tak mempunyai teman. Karena setelah kejadian itu, mereka semua menyalahkan Sungmin. Hanya karena dia selamat sedangkan anak laki-laki yang merupakan ketua geng itu tidak. Dia hilang dan baru ditemukan dua hari kemudian. Sungmin tak tahu apakah dia harus mensyukuri bahwa dirinya masih hidup pada saat itu atau menyesal karena dia tak ikut mati. Jika saja dia ikut mati atau setidaknya hanya dia yang mati, penderitaanya di sekolah dasar tidak akan bertambah panjang dan membuatnya semakin dikucilkan.

Sungmin hanya dapat mengenang masa lalu kelamnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Dan sekelilingnya kembali berubah. Dia kembali berada di hamparan salju. Di tempat semula dia duduk sebelum dikejar badut itu. Dan udara di sekitar tubuh Sungmin kembali berubah. Dingin. Dia masih sadar bahwa dia masih memakai kemeja putih yang tipis itu. Dan pakaian itu tak dapat memberikannya kehangatan. Dia menggigil kedinginan. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkannya. Yang dapat membantunya melewati sesuatu yang aneh yang menimpa dirinya.

Sungmin kembali mendekatkan layar jam tangan digital yang dikenakannya.

**05:00 AM**

**Sunday**

**2012-01-01**

Pukul lima pagi dan Sungmin masih tidak dapat menemukan Kyuhyun? Astaga, Sungmin yakin ini adalah kota Seoul—di sudut yang jauh dari rumahnya. Tetapi mengapa dia bisa berpindah masuk ke dalam memori dulunya? Memori yang sudah lama ia pendam? Memori yang membuatnya merasa sesak? Dia tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti semuanya.

"Kyuhyun, please..."

Bibir tipis itu kembali memanggil sebuah nama. Nama dari seseorang yang benar-benar dia butuhkan sekarang. Sungmin melipat lututnya hingga meyentuh dada. Kemudian dia memeluk kakinya. Dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut dan dada. Menangis lagi. Tangisan memilukan yang tak dapat di dengar oleh siapapun. Termasuk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, please... hiks, Kyuhyunie..."

Terlalu memilukan untuk di dengar. Terlalu menyakitkan. Sungmin benar-benar tak sanggup menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Dia butuh seseorang.

"Hiks... please Kyuhyunie, please..." pintanya lemah.

Dan tangisnya hanya dapat di dengar oleh butiran-butiran salju yang turun jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

Setelah lama menangis, Sungmin menghentikannya. Dirinya sudah merasa sangat kedinginan. Salju-salju itu begitu menusuk kulitnya. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan tak sengaja pandangannya melihat kearah jam di tangan kirinya.

**06:00 AM**

**Sunday**

**2012-01-01**

Dan sekarang pukul enam datang.

Sungmin membuang napasnya dan kemudian menyeka air matanya. Dia harus kuat. Dia mencoba untuk kuat. Dia sadar sekarang bahwa dia menghadapai semuanya sendiri. Maka dari itu dia harus kuat. Dia harus bisa menghadapi semuanya sendiri.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan segera memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil. Dan kemudian Sungmin berbalik sekedar untuk mengganti arah yang akan dilaluinya.

Buk!

Seseorang memukul Sungmin dengan sebuah sekop salju. Sungmin segera terjatuh ke salju di tanah. Dia menyentuh kepalanya—yang merupakan titik dari pukulan itu. Kepalanya terasa pening dan segala di sekelilinya terlihat berputar. Sungmin tak bisa melihat siapa yang memukulnya. Semuanya terlihat samar-samar.

Sungmin meringis pelan—lemah. Masih dengan tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya dia berusaha bangkit—hanya sekedar untuk duduk agar tubuh bagian punggungnya tak menyentuh salju dingin. Dan perlahan pengelihatannya mulai membaik.

Dia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah sekop salju.

"U-umma?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar pandangannya semakin membaik. Dan setelah itu, Sungmin yakin yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah ibu kandungnya.

"U-umma? K-kau benar umma?" tanya Sungmin lemah.

Perempuan yang dipanggil 'umma' itu hanya menatap Sungmin marah. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sekop salju dan kembali memukulkannya kearah Sungmin—kali ini di lengannya.

Buk!

"Argh! Umma, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin merintih seraya memegang lengannya. Yang ia yakin akan tampak warna kebiruan setelahnya.

Namun perempuan itu kembali mengangkat sekopnya tinggi, dan dengan keras memukulkannya kembali kearah Sungmin—kali ini di paha kirinya.

Sungmin merintih. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang dia yakin bahwa itu bukan ibunya. Sosok perempuan itu bukan ibunya. Walaupun wajah itu sama tetapi naluri Sungmin mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu bukan ibunya.

Sesuatu yang salah memang terjadi kepada dirinya—kurang lebih semenjak dia mendapati dirinya berada disini, sendirian.

Sungmin segera bangkit—dan dengan susah payah menahan rasa sakit di kepala, lengan serta pahanya—ketika perempuan itu kembali mengangkat sekop salju itu tinggi. Dan berniat untuk memukulkannya kembali kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin berlari kearah yang menjauh dari perempuan itu dengan susah payah. Dengan terpincang-pincang. Dia meringis kecil di tengah larinya. Tetapi dia harus menahan rasa sakit itu, mengingat perempuan yang berwajah persisi seperti ibunya itu mulai berlari mengejarnya. Dan jarak dari keduanya tak begitu jauh—bahkan sangat dekat.

Sungmin melirik ke belakang, dan jarak perempuan itu semakin mendekat. Perempuan itu mengangkat sekopnya tinggi dan mulai berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Suaranya terdengar menakutkan. Menambah ketegangan yang Sungmin lalui.

"Please... please... lari Sungmin! Lari!" perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Perempuan di belakangnya menggeram. Berusaha mencapai Sungmin. Sungmin melirik ke belakang. Dia benar-benar kesulitan berdiri dengan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan dengan jalanan yang di penuhi salju—karena beberapa kali kakinya tenggelam karena salju. Sungmin merasakan napasnya mulai terasa berat. Dia sudah kesulitan untuk berlari. Dia tak kuat.

"Raaaahhhh!"

Perempuan itu menggeram lagi. Sungmin mencoba untuk mempercepat kecepatannya, namun nasib baik memang tak pernah datang kepadanya—setidaknya ketika di tempat ini.

Buk!

Perempuan itu berhasil memukul punggungnya hingga dia jatuh menghempas salju—dengan wajah yang berada di bawah, mencium salju secara kasar. Sungmin meringis. Dia segera membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati perempuan itu melayangkan satu pukulan lagi, di dadanya.

"Ugh,"

Sungmin merasakan dadanya terasa panas, sangat sakit. Dia mulai terbatuk sedikit dan sebuah cairan ikut keluar dengan batuknya. Teksturnya kental dan berbau amis. Darah.

Buk! Buk!

Perempuan itu memukul lagi dada Sungmin, dan kemudian perutnya. Tubuh Sungmin menekuk, kesakitan. Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Dan kali ini mengotori salju putih di bawahnya.

"Please... jangan... lakukan lagi..." pinta Sungmin lemah.

Tetapi perempuan itu kembali menggeram. Dengan segala kekuatannya dia mengangkat kembali sekop salju dan memukulkannya pada kaki Sungmin. Berkali-kali.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Pukulan itu terlalu bertubi-tubi. Membuat tubuh Sungmin bergelung, menahan sakit. Tetapi perempuan itu tetap memukulkan sekop salju itu secara kasar dan keras dengan geraman dari dalam mulutnya. Sungmin merasakan ada air mata yang jatuh dari salah satu matanya. Pukulan itu terlalu keras. Bahkan sangat keras.

"Arghh... please, hentikan..."

Sungmin melihat perempuan itu mengangkat kembali sekopnya tinggi. Berusaha untuk mengambil jarak yang akan mempengaruhi kerasnya suatu pukulan. Dan ketika perempuan itu akan memukul lagi, Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"Kumohon hentikan!" pintanya menjerit.

Dan, tak ada pukulan lagi yang diterimanya.

Sungmin merintih dengan air mata yang kini mulai berjatuhan lebih banyak—agak tertahan dengan matanya yang menutup. Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri—berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Dan dia membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Tak ada siapapun di hadapannya. Tak ada lagi perempuan yang mirip ibunya dengan memegang sebuah sekop salju. Tak ada lagi geraman itu. Dia sendiri lagi sekarang.

Sungmin segera menangis merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia menggigil dan meringkuk kesakitan. Rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit dan sakit di sekujur tubuh benar-benar perpaduan yang sangat tepat untuk menyiksanya. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia disini sendiri sekarang. Dan segala memori kelam yang kembali terulang. Semuanya sangat menyiksa raga dan batinnya.

Sungmin tak sanggup.

"Hiks... kumohon hentikan semua lelucon ini Tuhan... kumohon..." pinta Sungmin dalam tangisnya.

Dia meringkuk kesakitan di tengah salju yang jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Salju yang menemani rasa sakit yang menyiksanya dalam tangisan.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**07:00 AM**

Sungmin masih meringkuk kesakitan. Dia tak ingin beranjak dari posisinya. Semuanya terlalu sakit untuk dilalui. Terlalu sakit untuk dilalui seorang diri.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**08:00 AM**

"Aku hanya mimpi buruk. Ini semua hanya mimpi buruk. Ayo Lee Sungmin, bangun! Bangun! Kau harus bangun!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya—dengan tubuh yang masih meringkuk kesakitan dan kedinginan. Tangannya masih memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah sangat terasa dingin. Bahkan warna kulitnya sudah melebihi putih pucat. Dia kedinginan. Dia butuh kehangatan.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**09:00 AM**

"Kyuhyun, keluarkan aku dari sini. Please, bantu aku keluar dari semua mimpi buruk ini. Kumohon..."

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**10:00 AM**

Sungmin sudah tak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta kepada Tuhan. Sejak tadi hatinya memohon dan meminta pertolongan, tetapi Tuhan tetap tak mendengar. Atau mungkin sekarang Tuhan sedang tertawa melihat Sungmin tersiksa seperti ini.

Sekarang Sungmin menyesal karena dirinya sudah tak pernah datang ke gereja.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**11:00 AM**

"Sekali ini saja Tuhan... hiks... bawa aku keluar dari semua mimpi buruk ini. Kumohon..."

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**12:00 PM**

Sungmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dia sudah lelah untuk menangis. Dia sudah lelah untuk meminta dan memohon pertolongan. Dia yakin pertolongan itu tak akan datang kepadanya. Pertolongan itu tak akan menyelamatkannya.

Dia mungkin sudah ditakdirkan untuk menderita.

"Kalau kau ingin mengambil nyawaku, ambilah sekarang ya Tuhan. Semuanya terlalu sakit."

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**01:00 PM**

Tak ada gunanya juga Sungmin mengeluh.

Dia bangun dari posisi sebelumnya. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sudah terasa sangat dingin. Dan beberapa lebam biru di tubuhnya mulai terlihat. Rasanya begitu sakit.

Sungmin mulai berdiri dengan susah payah. Ada beberapa darah di sekitar tubuhnya—mungkin gara-gara darah yang memuncrat keluar dari mulutnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Bahkan dia sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Salju masih belum berhenti turun. Hanya salju yang masih setia menemani kesendirian Sungmin. Menemaninya menghadapi rasa sakit. Walaupun terkadang butiran salju itu seperti mengejeknya. Mengejek segala kesakitan Sungmin yang hanya dapat ia lalui seorang diri. Tanpa siapapun.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**02:00 PM**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemah dan terpincang. Bahkan kaki telanjang itu terkadang terperosok masuk ke dalam tebalnya salju di jalanan. Namun dia tetap berjalan. Berusaha untuk mencari sebuah jalan keluar. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat pucat. Dia kelelahan. Dia lelah menangis. Dia lelah menghadapi segalanya sendiri. Dia lelah dengan semuanya.

"Kyuhyun, kuharap kau berada disini..."

Sungmin terjatuh dari jalannya. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan lutut yang menumpu berat tubuhnya. Dan Sungmin segera menatap langit.

"...dan memelukku sekarang juga."

Sosok rapuh itu kemudian menangis lagi. Bukan keinginannya. Tetapi dia terlalu sakit untuk menghadapi semuanya.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**03:00 PM**

"Happy birthday sayang."

Sebuah suara. Suara yang begitu lembut membelai gendang telinga Sungmin. Sungmin menurunkan wajahnya—dari menghadap langit. Dia berharap dapat melihat sosok pemilik suara itu secara nyata. Bukan sekedar halusinasinya.

Dan dihadapannya kini, sudah berdiri sosok yang selalu Sungmin ucapkan dalam doanya. Sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui sekarang juga. Sosok yang tengah melebarkan kedua tangannya ke samping. Meminta sebuah pelukan.

"Happy birthday Minnie."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Dia tak percaya bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah Kyuhyun-nya. Dia pasti hanya berhalusinasi. Dia pasti hanya mengigau. Kyuhyun tak mungkin ada disini sekarang. Kyuhyun tak mungkin ada di mimpi buruknya.

"Kemarilah sayang."

Sungmin menggeleng lagi.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**04:00 PM**

"Aku Kyuhyun, Minnie. Peluklah aku, kau pasti kedinginan."

Sungmin menggeleng. Dia tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Air mata perlahan turun lagi menuruni pipi pucatnya. Jatuh tanpa ada pertahanan.

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun."

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**05:00 PM**

"Minnie, aku Kyuhyun. Kau tak ingin memelukku, eum?"

Sungmin tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Berdiri dan memeluk tubuh itu? Apakah harus?

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**06:00 PM**

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Minnie. Kau tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Bukan itu maksudnya. Bukan itu. Dia berdiri perlahan dari posisi jatuhnya.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**07:00 PM**

"Kemarilah Minnie. Kemarilah."

Sungmin melangkahkan satu kakinya secara perlahan. Dia melupakan segala rasa sakit dan dingin yang menyiksa tubuhnya. Dia ingin kehangatan dari pelukan itu sekarang.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**08:00 PM**

"Kemarilah, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu, Minnie."

Sungmin melangkahkan langkah keduanya. Berusaha mendekati sosok itu. Dia meneteskan air matanya lagi. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika hati kecilnya berkata lain dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**09:00 PM**

Sungmin melangkahkan lagi kakinya. Kini dua kali sehingga jarak diantara tubuh mereka kini hanya sekitar satu langkah. Kyuhyun tersenyum di hadapannya sedangkan Sungmin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kemarilah Minnie. Aku akan membuatmu hangat."

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**10:00 PM**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk yang terakhir. Yang menghapus jarak tubuhnya yang menggigil dengan tubuh hangat Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin begitu sendu dan kosong. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Tuhan, katakan jika ini semua adalah akhir. Katakan jika ini semua akhir. Kumohon ya Tuhan.

Sungmin membalas pelukan itu ragu.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**11:00 PM**

"Happy birthday Lee Sungmin."

Cleb!

Dan setelah itu yang dapat Sungmin lakukan adalah membelalakan matanya lebar. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia rasakan di sekitar perutnya. Menusuknya.

Sungmin menaikkan wajahnya—dengan mulut yang terbuka, tak percaya—kearah Kyuhyun yang menyeringai. Laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya itu menusukkan sebilah pisau tajam di perutnya. Sungmin tak peduli darimana Kyuhyun mendapatkan pisau itu. Yang kini dia pikirkan adalah rasa sakitnya dan... mengapa?

"W-wae Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dengan senyumannya. Dia mengusap rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Happy birthday Sungmin."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika dia merasakan semuanya terasa berat. Terlalu menyakitkan. Dia tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi terhadapnya.

Ada apa ini, ya Tuhan?

Sungmin merasakan bahwa punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Sangat lembut dan membuatnya nyaman. Dan dia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat di tubuhnya.

Bahkan Sungmin tak merasakan sakit dari lebam dan luka tusuk di tubuhnya. Dia bahkan tak merasa kedinginan dan tak menyentuh dinginnya salju itu.

Ya Tuhan, apakah mimpi buruk itu sudah berakhir?

Sungmin dapat merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali sakit. Terasa sakit ketika ada sesuatu yang menembus dirinya. Memasuki dirinya.

Dengan samar-samar Sungmin dapat mendengar suara desahan itu lagi. Desahan dari kekasihnya.

Tuhan, apakah ini semua memang sudah berakhir?

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun berada diatas tubuhnya lagi. Dan tubuh mereka berdua telanjang. Sungmin tak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya. Dia sudah terbangun dari semua mimpi buruk?

"Kyuhy—un..."

Kata-katanya terputus ketika sesuatu yang tajam menembus perut kirinya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Lebih sakit ketika kau melihat siapa yang menikamnya. Siapa yang menusukkan pisau itu ke dalam perutnya. Siapa yang menyeringai diatas tubuhnya.

"Kyu... w-wae... wae..."

**Monday**

**January 2nd, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Happy birthday Lee Sungmin. Bahagialah karena 'Dia' memilihmu pada waktu kelahiranmu. Memilihmu untuk bermain sebelum ajal menjemputmu. Kau senang, bukan?"

"K-K-Kyuh..."

Kyuhyun menutup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Selamat tinggal. Selamat bersenang-senang di Neraka."

Dan **Satu Januari**-mu sudah berakhir.

**.:o~o:.**

**Yang mau ff-nya lanjut baca dulu ya author's note, penting deh ^^**

A/n : Ya ampun! Astaga! YA TUHAN YA TUHAN YA TUHAN! *teriak gak jelas

Kalau ff ini adalah sebuah film, mungkin aku bisa bikin sesuatu yang menegangkan, mengagetkan (?), memiris hati dan memilukan. Tapi kalau lewat tulisan kayanya lebih susah, jadinya kaya gini.

Sebenernya maksud aku FF ini gak akan kaya gini. Sebenernya aku nambahin scene-scene lain, tapi ada dua alasan. Pertama, aku udah habis ide jadi beberapa jam terakhir di FF dijadikan sangat cepat *ngerti kan maksudku?* dan kedua kalau nambahin scene lagi, FF ini kayanya bakal kepanjangan. Because, ini udah 28 lembar untuk sekedar one shot -,- astaga cangkeul *maaf, bahasa sunda keluar*

Maaf jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Maksud saya membuat fic ini hanya untuk membuat birthday fic yang berbeda dari biasanya. Beneran deh, birthday fic kan biasanya happy-happyan, atau enggak kalau genrenya horror pasti si pemeran utamanya mati dihari ulang tahunnya, terus jadi hantu. Itu mah keseringan. Makannya saya buat yang berbeda. Dan mungkin agak gak masuk akal! Hahahahahahahaha! *ketawa puas

Buat yang gak ngerti, saya kayanya ada rencana untuk membuat...

**February 2nd, 2012**

Yang akan di post pada tanggal itu juga *gue punya waktu satu bulan buat bikin ff-nya nyahahaha*

Dan penjelasan MUNGKIN akan ada di chapter itu.

Dan oh ya, maaf ya kalau gak ngerti. Ini benar-benar fic yang nonsense, because aku suka hal yang berbau misterius. Aku suka buat readers bingung dan pusing nyahahahaha *dijambakreaders

Hehe mungkin segitu aja deh penjelasan saya.

Dan oh ya, satu lagi!

Readers : =,='

Nanti sore aku mau post lanjutan dari ff ini, tapi bukan lanjutan juga. Tapi kalau mau ngerti baca aja, mungkin bisa ngebantu. Tapi kayanya yang bisa bikin ngerti banget sih di ff yang judunya February 2nd, 2012 nanti hahahaha

Readers : jadi maksud lu apa thor?

Gak ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma pengen buat readers pusing jiahahahaha.

Nah, ada yang bersedia membayar saya dengan reviewnya?

Readers : -,-

Dan oh ya, buat kalian Happy New Year ya, dan juga untuk Lee Sungmin Happy Birthday ^o^

Dan untuk adikku tercinta, Han Youngmin a.k.a Tasya yang selalu nemenin aku ketika buat ff nyampe bergadang, Happy Birthday juga ya sayang

Dan oh ya, ada lagi, saya mau pamer hehe, adik saya si Youngmin itu fujoshi termuda lho—setahu aku. Habisnya dia suka yaoi dan yuri dari umur 7 tahun :D *sekarang dia ulang tahun yang ke 9*

Ketularan kakaknya sih kayanya hahahaha *evil laugh

Readers : bejat lu thor!

Ah udah deh

Dan oh ya

Readers : oh ya mulu, kapan beresnya lu ngebacot?

Maaf ya buat TVXQ aku gak buat ff special untuk ulang tahun kalian yang ke 8, habisnya aku juga sibuk buat bikin surprise party buat nae umma ^^ soalnya dia ulang tahun bareng TVXQ *curcol mulu

Dan buat hari natal juga maaf aku gak buat ff special natal. Maaf ya~

Yasudah deh, akhir kata...

**Ada yang mau kasih saya review?**


	2. Chap 1A: Find Out

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Find Out | January 1st, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dll

**Genre : **Horror | Crime | Romance

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type : **Yaoi

**Length : **Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini (?)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan!

**Warning : **Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO (s)! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** Ini lanjutannya. TAPI HARUS BACA DULU CHAPTER 1 NYA

**Thank you bagi yang sudah membaca WARNING!**

.

.

.

.

.

**The Time:**** Find Out | ****January 1st, 2012**

.

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**12:01 AM**

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kenikmatan yang benar-benar dia tunggu. Ketika daging-daging lembut itu memijat miliknya. Menjepitnya. Benar-benar membuatnya berada di puncak kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun semakin menghujamkan miliknya, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi hingga sebatas kepala dan menghujamkannya lagi. Dan kegiatan itu terasa sangat nikmat. Ditambah dengan desahan-desahan seksi dari milik tubuh dibawahnya. Kyuhyun berharap malam ini tak akan pernah berakhir. Ya, itu yang Kyuhyun harapkan.

"Ahn... Kyuh... oh oh..."

Kyuhyun merasa sudah menemukan titik itu. Dia menghujamnya beberapa kali. Dan di setiap gerakannya, desahan itu kembali terdengar. Membangkitkan gairahnya. Membawa dia kepada puncak kenikmatannya.

"Sungmin-ah... ah... saranghae! Oh... oh..."

Namun...

Kyuhyun merasakan pijatan lembut pada miliknya berhenti. Mengendur. Desahan itu berhenti membelai gendang telinganya. Gerakan di bawah tubuhnya. Rintihan dan suara kenikmatan itu. Ada apa?

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Astaga!"

Sungmin-nya, terbaring kaku di bawah tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu. Mulutnya terbuka. Wajahnya pucat. Kulitnya mendadak menjadi dingin—sedingin es. Ada beberapa lebam di tubuhnya. Dan keluar darah dari hidungnya.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Dia segera mencabut miliknya dari dalam Sungmin. Dan kemudian mengguncangkan tubuh itu.

"Sungmin! Sungmin! Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bercanda! Lee Sungmin!"

Tetapi sosok itu tak menjawab. Masih terbujur kaku disana. Kemudian sebuah goresan muncul di perut Sungmin. Secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Goresan itu—seperti ditusuk pisau—mengeluarkan darah dan mengalir membasahi tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya—lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dia kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin yang sangat lemah—tanpa nyawa.

"Sungmin! Bangun! Bangun!"

Dengan seluruh akal yang masih bisa Kyuhyun kendalikan, dia meraih handphone-nya di meja nakas dan mulai menekan tiga angka yang hanya terpikirkan olehnya.

9-1-1

"Hallo? Ada keadaan darurat di jalan Namdeusan nomor 13. Pacar saya—meninggal secara tiba-tiba..."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Find Out | January 1st, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**02:01 AM**

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan celana jeans selututnya dan kaos tipis berwarna hijau. Malam—pagi—ini terlalu dingin dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti itu. Mengingat dengan salju yang turun diluar sana. Tetapi itu bukan suatu masalah bagi Kyuhyun. Setelah dia menelpon nine-one-one, beberapa menit kemudian para polisi dan ambulans datang. Dengan segera ambulans itu membawa tubuh Sungmin yang mati secara tiba-tiba ke rumah sakit. Sementara Kyuhyun ditahan dirumah itu. Polisi sedang mencari barang bukti dan mengintrogasi Kyuhyun sendiri. Dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut kesana.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dengan gelisah. Dibelakang tubuhnya, dua orang polisi tengah berdiri—mengawasinya. Tetapi bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan. Hanya kekasihnya. Hanya Lee Sungmin-nya yang ia khawatirkan sekarang.

"Ehm," laki-laki yang duduk di sofa dihadapan Kyuhyun—di ruang tengah—berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah laki-laki yang memakai seragam polisi itu. Yang memakai name tag bertuliskan 'Jung Yunho' di dada kirinya. Dia memandang wajah itu dengan tatapan yang begitu tak peduli—atau kesal, tak dapat dijabarkan. "Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi, kami sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam hanya untuk mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal dari Anda. Sekarang, katakan kebenaran kepada kami sebelum semuanya dibawa ke kantor polisi."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan kebenaran! Aku tak membunuhnya! Dia mati secara tiba-tiba!" dan nada yang lebih tinggi itu melambangkan kekesalannya. Kekesalannya selama introgasi yang menekan dirinya. Yang memaksa dirinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan.

Jung Yunho—nama polisi itu—mengusap dagunya. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali menjambak rambutnya. "Lebih baik Anda katakan yang sebenarnya sebe—"

"Sudah kuberikan jawaban yang jujur kepadamu sejak tadi! Aku. Tidak. Membunuhnya. Dia mati secara tiba-tiba! Astaga! Kau harus percaya itu!" Kyuhyun menjerit marah.

"Bukannya kami tidak mau mengerti dan percaya. Tapi dari semua penjelasan yang—"

"Jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Kyuhyun memotong kalimat polisi itu lagi. "Kau ingin mendengar bahwa aku membunuhnya? Bahwa aku memukulinya dan menikamnya? Apa buktinya jika kalian ingin jawaban seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tak melakukan apapun yang membuatnya meninggal! Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya!"

Yunho menggeleng mendengar jawaban itu. Dia tak terlalu suka dengan nadanya. "Jika Anda memang tidak membunuhnya, bisakah Anda menjelaskan semuanya dengan sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal? Yang dapat dicerna oleh akal sehat?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Dia memukul meja dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Bukan aku yang membunuhnya! Sudah kuberitahu semua kebenarannya! Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan aku dan bawa aku kepada Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi.

Yunho berdecak kecil. Dia menunjuk kearah dua orang polisi yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. "Bawa dia ke kantor polisi."

Kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan kedua tangannya ditarik kebelakang. Dan kemudian masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang membuatnya susah bergerak. Kyuhyun yakin tangannya telah diborgol ketika dia mendengar suara 'klik' dari pengunci borgol. Kyuhyun berjalan pasrah ketika polisi itu menggiringnya bersamanya. Masuk ke dalam mobil polisi yang sama sekali tak mau ia naiki.

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**04:03 AM**

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah ruangan gelap. Hanya diterangi oleh satu buah lampu remang-remang yang berada di atas kepalanya. Dia duduk gelisah disana. Disebuah bangku. Sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Menahan kepalanya yang terasa pening. Berbagai pertanyaan dan perasaan gelisah ditambah khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Semuanya berkecamuk. Membuatnya benar-benar seperti orang gila sekarang.

Kemudian pintu di ruangan itu terbuka. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang datang. Polisi lagi—atau mungkin detektif. Entahlah, yang pasti dia mengenakan jas—kemeja—dengan tulisan NCIS di punggungnya. Tetapi bukan si polisi bernama Jung Yunho ataupun dua polisi yang menggiringnya ke mobil. Kali ini berbeda. Dia terlihat seumuran dengan dirinya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi," katanya, memanggil namanya.

Dia segera mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Kyuhyun—terhalang oleh meja. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan senyuman sementara Kyuhyun sendiri membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Dengan tatapan acuh.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa kabar, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya pemuda itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membuang napas mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tak usah basa-basi denganku. Apa kau akan memaksaku untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi dan setelah itu kau mengatakan bahwa aku gila?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi.

Pemuda itu tertawa ringan. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan—ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku memang akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan semuanya. Tetapi aku berjanji tak akan mengatakan bahwa kau gila, Kyuhyun-ssi." katanya sopan.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kenapa tak kau bawa saja aku ke rumah sakit sekarang? Aku harus bertemu dengan Sungmin!"

"Kau bisa melakukannya setelah menjelaskan semuanya secara detail kepadaku, Kyuhyun-ssi." Pemuda itu masih bersikeras. Dan dia tersenyum lagi. "Dan namaku Shim Changmin, jika kau ingin tahu." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun membuang napas berat. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dia berada di puncak kekesalannya. Mengapa semua polisi bodoh—menurutnya—itu menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang sama? Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yakin bahwa dia akan dianggap gila. Padahal Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Sungmin. Dia sudah berusaha untuk memberikan semua kejujuran pada pihak polisi.

"Kau bisa tanyakan kepada polisi bernama Jung Yunho itu, 'kan? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya dan dia tak mau percaya." kata Kyuhyun.

Changmin—pemuda itu—lagi-lagi tersenyum. Cukup manis untuk seorang polisi—detektif—yang tak bisa ramah kepada orang yang dicurigai sebagai tersangka. "Bisa kau jelaskan detailnya, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada si Jung Yunho itu." Kyuhyun menekankan kalimat itu. "Sekarang bisa kau bawa aku ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi.

Changmin menggeleng pelan dengan senyumnya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Coba kau ceritakan kembali kepadaku. Semuanya pasti akan berbeda, Kyuhyun-ssi." kata Changmin yang masih dengan ramah menimpali ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuang napas—lagi. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?"

"Tentang semuanya. Semua yang terjadi sebelum dan sesudah kematian. Aku berjanji tak akan mengatakan kau gila, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya, sepertinya kegiatan itu menjadi kebiasaan baru baginya selain bermain PSP. Dia tak bisa mengatakan semuanya lagi jika pada akhirnya dia benar-benar disangka gila dan akan dimasukan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Dia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Changmin yang melihat hal itu tersenyum—lagi. "Sebaiknya kau bisa bekerjasama denganku, Kyuhyun-ssi." Changmin menghela napasnya. "Karena Lee Sungmin adalah temanku ketika di sekolah dasar."

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**06:06 AM**

"Aku tidak melihat kebohongan di mata itu, Yunho hyung." kata Changmin.

Changmin meraih secangkir kopi miliknya—yang diletakkan diatas meja dihadapannya. Dia meneguk kopi panas itu sedikit, dan setelah itu dia kembali meletakannya di atas meja. Kemudian dia tersenyum kearah laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Di dalam ruangan tempat khusus untuk berdiskusi.

"Jangan menjadi gila, Changmin-ah!" kata Yunho dengan nada marah. "Lagipula darimana kau tahu bahwa dia tak berbohong? Kau tidak mengenalnya, bukan?"

Changmin tertawa pelan. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan melipatnya. "Oh, hyung lupa ya? Aku ini adalah seorang detektif, bukan polisi. Tentu saja aku bisa mengetahuinya. Lagipula aku sudah belajar selama bertahun-tahun, hyung." Changmin mengetuk meja sekali dengan jarinya—hanya sekedar main-main. "Dan untuk pertanyaan hyung yang terakhir, kami sudah berteman sekarang." Changmin merekahkan senyumannya.

Yunho memutar kedua bolamatanya. Dia meraih cangkir kopi miliknya dan mulai menyesapnya dikit. "Okay, sekarang apakah dia menceritakan hal yang berbeda kepadamu?" Yunho meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, "Tentang kematian tiba-tiba dari kekasihnya ketika mereka sedang bercinta? Dengan luka tikaman dan lebam yang muncul secara tiba-tiba? Bagaimana caranya kau menjelaskan semua itu? Eum?"

Changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu hyung." Dan kemudian dia nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan tahu kebenaran. Kita akan mengetahui bahwa semua yang diucapkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun itu benar."

"Aku tak percaya pada ucapanmu." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya. "Mungkin kau juga harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa setelah ini."

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**07:11 AM**

"Satu luka tusuk di perut, pukulan keras di kepala, beberapa lebam di sekujur tubuh, dan tubuh yang membeku—seperti tubuh manusia yang berbaring di selimuti salju selama puluhan menit. Itu laporan yang kami terima dari rumah sakit." kata Yunho. Dia merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya—dari rumah sakit—dan menumpuknya menjadi satu. Setelah itu dia menatap Changmin dengan wajah menantang. "Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau masih mempercayai Kyuhyun setelah semua luka ini mengarah pada kekerasan, penyiksaan dan pembunuhan?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. "Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak gila. Aku bisa mengenali kondisi psikisnya."

"Jangan hanya menebak dengan alasan bodoh seperti itu. Mungkin dia tidak mau mengaku karena dia sedang mabuk, atau mungkin dia adalah seseorang yang sadistis, atau bahkan mungkin saja korban bernama Sungmin itu adalah seorang masokis. Dan mungkin saja Sungmin melakukan seks lebih dari kemampuan tubuhnya menerima siksaan. Dan mungkin Kyuhyun lupa diri dan menikamnya. Semua itu bisa terjadi 'kan Shim Changmin?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang menantang.

Changmin tertawa. "Kau terlalu sering berkata mungkin, hyung. Dan juga, alasanku tidak bodoh."

"Bukan berarti karena kau adalah anak dari kepala NCIS, alasanmu bisa diterima dengan mudah Shim Changmin. Kau dan Cho Kyuhyun itu tak masuk akal! Ucapan kalian tak masuk akal!"

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang mengangkut bahwa aku adalah anak dari kepala NCIS dan aku bisa melakukan semuanya. Tidak hyung. Aku hanya menemukan sebuah kejujuran pada penuturan Kyuhyun. Tidakkah hyung melihatnya?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho menggeleng dan membuang napas secara bersamaan. Bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan sahabat yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri? Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk hal itu. Bahkan Yunho memijat pelipisnya sekarang, dia terlalu pusing.

"Jangan diambil pusing hyung. Mungkin aku dapat menjelaskan semuanya kepada hyung." Changmin tersenyum sebelum memutar dirinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**January 1st, 2012**

**07:52 AM**

"Jadi, apakah aku sudah dapat menemui Sungmin sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun berharap. Dia menatap Changmin yang duduk di hadapannya. Di ruangan yang sama ketika mereka terakhir berbicara beberapa jam yang lalu.

Changmin menggeleng dengan senyumannya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Pemakamannya akan dilaksanakan besok. Keluarganya yang menginginkan. Sekarang keluarga dari Sungmin sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kau tak boleh pergi kesana."

"Mengapa aku tak boleh pergi kesana?" tanya Kyuhyun, agak kesal.

"Pertama, pihak keluarganya ada di rumah sakit, mereka semua menyalahkanmu. Kami tidak mau ada suatu kerusuhan yang terjadi. Kedua, kau memang tak diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan kantor polisi. Ketiga, ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu. Apakah kau sanggup?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya—membuat rambut hitamnya yang sudah tak beraturan semakin berantakan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sungmin-nya telah meninggal. Sungmin-nya telah pergi. Pergi ketika mereka merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dan juga pergantian tahun. Yang disambut gembira oleh seluruh warga di dunia.

"Apakah kau bisa, Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin lagi—menyadari kondisi Kyuhyun yang agak tak memungkinkan.

"Ya," Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang sempat menjatuhkan setetes air mata. Dia menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap Changmin. "Ya, aku bisa."

Changmin tersenyum—lagi. "Okay, mungkin pertanyaannya agak pribadi. Pukul berapa kalian mulai..." Changmin mengangkat kedua jari di kedua tangannya, dan menggerakannya. "...melakukan seks?"

"Pukul... pukul duabelas malam. Kupikir tepat pada pukul itu. Kami sudah merencanakannya sebelumnya." jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apakah ini kali pertamanya kalian bercinta? Maksudku, kalian, kau bersama Sungmin. Bukan kau bersama orang lain—itu jangan dihitung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ini pertama kalinya bagi kami."

"Oh, berarti kalian belum mengetahui perilaku seks masing-masing." Changmin bergumam pelan. Dia berusaha untuk merekam setiap kalimat yang keluar dari dalam mulut Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau seorang sadistis dan Sungmin seorang masokis? Karena bisa berbahaya jika kalian berdua bertemu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Aku bukan seorang—singkatnya, kami berdua bukan sadomasokisme."

"Apakah kalian mabuk sebelum melakukan seks?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku masih ingat bahwa kami tidak meminum minuman keras. Hanya sekedar meminum jus jeruk—itu juga pada pukul delapan jika aku tak salah."

Changmin mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Seolah dia sedang memproses segala detail informasi ini. "Apakah kau mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh benda seperti itu."

"Apakah kau pernah atau mungkin sering memukulnya?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain fisik kepadanya. Kami pernah bertengkar—dua kali—hanya karena masalah sepele. Mungkin hanya dia yang pernah menamparku, tetapi aku tidak. Aku tidak berani untuk menyakitinya." Dan dada Kyuhyun sedikit sesak ketika membicarakan tentang Sungmin. Dia sakit. Dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya—yang sekarang sudah menjadi mayat. Bahkan dia adalah calon tersangka sekarang. Dia agak tertekan.

"Apakah kau menaruh kekesalan ketika dia memukulmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah kesal kepadanya. Aku tidak pernah membencinya. Aku begitu mencintainya." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit serak. Mungkin dia sedang menahan tangis sekarang.

"Begitu?" Changmin membenarkan posisi duduknya—mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. "Jadi dari semua detail yang kau ceritakan dini hari tadi dan sekarang, kau bermesraan—maksudku berciuman—dengan Sungmin kira-kira pukul sepuluh malam, kemudian kalian menyiapkan kue ulang tahunnya dan segala perlengkapan lain. Dan pada pukul sebelas malam, Sungmin mulai berpakaian... umm, ya begitulah, dan kalian sudah mulai terangsang. Benar, bukan?" tanya Changmin penuh selidik—tetapi tak dapat menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

Changmin mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat anggukan Kyuhyun. "Lalu kalian berdua melakukan hubungan seksual. Tanpa ada paksaan dari kedua belah pihak. Semuanya sudah didasari oleh keinginan masing-masing. Benar?" Changmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Dan dari kedua belah pihak tak ada seorangpun yang mengalami gangguan mental. Tak ada si sadistis dan si masokis. Dan semuanya didasari oleh cinta, benar bukan?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sekarang, yang menjadi pertanyaan dari segalanya adalah luka tusuk dan beberapa lebam di tubuh Sungmin. Darimana asalnya?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Sudah kuceritakan padamu bahwa luka tusuk, lebam dan darah dari hidung Sungmin itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan fisik—maksudku menyakitinya."

"Ya, aku percaya padamu. Aku sama sekali tak mencium bau alkohol pada dirimu, dan juga kau terlihat sehat—maksudku tak memakai narkoba. Tetapi dari kondisi kejiwaanmu—ah, tadi dokter kejiwaan, maaf, sudah datang kesini 'kan untuk memeriksa kondisimu?" tanya Changmin sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Dia menatap jam dinding di salah satu dinding ruangan. "Pukul enam pagi, baru saja."

"Okay. Tadi aku dapat laporan dari temanku—detektif juga maksudku—tentang hasil dari pemeriksaan pertamamu. Maaf, karena memang untuk kasus membingungkan seperti ini kondisi kejiwaanmu harus diperiksa beberapa kali. Dan dari laporan yang kuterima, mentalmu agak terganggu."

Kyuhyun tak dapat bernapas lega. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu—lebih tepatnya setelah dia dibawa ke kantor polisi—dia merasa dadanya begitu sesak dan sekarang rasanya semakin sesak. Memikirkan Sungmin dan juga memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia akan dinyatakan sebagai tersangka?

"Tetapi kami tak menemukan satupun barang bukti yang mengarah pada pembunuhan dan kekerasan. Karena dapat dengan jelas, luka lebam dari tubuh Sungmin bukan berasal dari tangan kosong, melainkan menggunakan sebuah benda—entah itu tongkat baseball ataupun barang keras lainnya. Tetapi..." Changmin menghentikkan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya takut—karena kali ini senyuman dari bibir Changmin menghilang. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Tetapi kau masih bisa ditetapkan sebagai tersangka sebelum semua kasus ini terkuak kebenarannya."

Kyuhyun hendak untuk protes ketika dia memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya.

Namun Changmin segera kembali berbicara, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat untuk membuka mulutnya. "Tenang dulu, Kyuhyun. Aku mungkin dapat membantumu. Tetapi sepertinya terlalu sulit karena kasus ini terdengar agak—atau bahkan sangat—aneh di telingan orang-orang."

"Jadi bagaimana caranya meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku mengatakan kejujuran?" tanya Kyuhyun takut.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Pernah mendengar kisah kematian secara tiba-tiba seorang gadis di Rusia setahun yang lalu? Yang terjadi tepat pada tanggal ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia penasaran dengan nada Changmin yang terdengar serius.

"Dia meninggal dengan luka tusuk di sekujur tubuhnya, padahal sang temannya itu hanya berbalik—mengalihkan pandangan—sekitar tiga detik untuk mengambil kopernya. Bukankah hal itu sangat tak masuk akan mengingat mereka sedang berada di sebuah bandara? Yang tentu saja penuh dengan saksi mata. Tetapi tak ada satupun tahu."

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya—secara tak sengaja. Otaknya masih belum bisa menerima cerita singkat itu. "Bu-bukankah itu—"

"Sepertinya, kisah Sungmin sama seperti gadis Rusia itu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Nyeahahahaha**

**Ini dia untuk yang penasaran**

**Oh ya, inget ini chapter 1A bukan chapter 1**

**Jadi harus baca chapter 1 dulu sebelum baca yang ini oke~**

**Besok ada chapter 1B**


	3. Chap 1B: Find the Truth

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Find the Truth | January 2nd, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yoochun dan cast lain menyusul

**Genre :** Horror | Crime | Romance

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini (?)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO (s)! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** Ini lanjutannya, chapter 1B. TAPI HARUS BACA DULU CHAPTER 1 NYA dan CHAPTER 1 A

**Thank you bagi yang sudah membaca WARNING!**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Find Out | January 1st, 2012**

**.**

**Monday**

**January 2nd, 2012**

**01:02 AM**

Changmin duduk di hadapan laptop apple putih miliknya yang berada di meja kerja kamarnya. Dia begitu serius menekuni sesuatu yang sedang dikerjakannya sejak pulang dari kantor polisi—sekitar pukul setengah duabelas malam tadi. Matanya sudah sedikit memerah—mungkin gara-gara kelelahan. Tetapi dia lebih senang untuk duduk disana. Mengutak-atik sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Untuk mencari tahu tentang kisah si gadis Rusia lebih detail. Dia harus mencari akar dari permasalahannya.

Changmin mengarahkan kursor ke salah satu artikel yang dia harap dapat membantunya untuk mengetahui tentang si gadis Rusia bernama Volkova itu—yang sekarang mungkin sudah tenang di alam sana. Namun sesuatu yang panas menyentuh pipinya yang agak memucat, membuatnya menghentikkan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arah itu. Dia dapat melihat sebuah mug berisi coklat panas yang ternyata bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Dan dia melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Ya! Hyung, kau mengagetkanku!" kata Changmin marah.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu terkekeh. Kemudian dia menyodorkan salah satu mug—dari dua—berisi coklat panas yang memang sudah dibuat khusus untuk Changmin. Changmin menerimanya. Dia merasa agak kedinginan, mengingat dengan udara dingin di luar sana—bahkan salju masih berjatuhan. Changmin meneguk coklat panas itu sedikit. Dan ketika cairan coklat agak kental itu masuk melalui mulutnya, rasanya membuat tenggorokan dan perutnya terasa lebih hangat. Changmin tersenyum. Pemuda itu membalas senyumannya dan kemudian meneguk coklat panas miliknya.

"Lanjutkan besok saja. Tadi pagi juga kau tak tidur." kata pemuda itu perhatian."Lihat tuh, matamu sudah memerah dan kau terlihat agak pucat. Jangan sampai kau sakit."

Changmin tertawa pelan. Dia menyesap coklat panasnya lagi sedikit. Rasanya membuat lidahnya terasa hangat. Sebelumnya dia merasa seluruh anggota tubuhnya membeku—kedinginan. Bahkan dia merasa bahwa pemanas ruangan di kamar mereka tak bekerja sekarang. "Tak apa Yoochun hyung. Aku tak mungkin sakit kok." katanya percaya diri.

Yoochun—pemuda itu—memutar kedua bolamatanya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang. Changmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya—melihat kearah Yoochun—dan membelakangi laptopnya. Changmin menumpukan lengan kirinya pada sandaran punggung teratas di kursi, sedangkan tangan kanannya juga menumpu di sana tetapi dengan memegang mugnya. Changmin menyesap lagi coklat panasnya. Dia melihat Yoochun yang memperhatikannya.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin, risih dengan tatapannya.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Kau terlihat agak pucat Min. Memangnya seberapa berharganya kasus baru itu sehingga kau sangat menekuninya? Eum?" tanya Yoochun lembut.

Changmin menggeleng tidak tahu. "Entahlah hyung. Tetapi kasus ini menyangkut dengan temanku di SD yang sering kuceritakan hyung. Kau ingat Lee Sungmin? Aku pernah menceritakannya beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Yoochun terlihat berpikir. Dia mengarahkan bolamatanya kearah langit-langit. Seolah dapat mengingat tentang cerita Changmin beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Ah, yang memanggilmu dengan nama 'Silent Boy' ya?" tanya Yoochun kemudian.

Changmin mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng cepat. "Ya. Tapi dia tidak memanggilku—euh maksudku dia memanggilku seperti itu di dalam diary-nya. Ingat bukan bahwa aku mencuri diary miliknya?"

Yoochun terkekeh. "Ya, bad boy. Kau sangat jahat karena tidak membantunya."

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada masa lalu itu lagi, hyung. Aku sangat merasa bersalah kepada Sungmin." kata Changmin pelan. Dia menyesap coklat panasnya lagi—namun kali ini lebih banyak.

Yoochun tersenyum miris melihat ekspresi Changmin. Pemuda tinggi itu memang sudah pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalunya kepada Yoochun. Tentang begitu jahatnya ia karena tidak mau membantu Sungmin yang di-bully oleh geng-nya. Tentang bagaimana dia selalu merasa kasihan melihat Sungmin yang selalu menangis sendiri. Tentang bagaimana egois-nya dia, yang membiarkan Sungmin disiksa agar dia masih terus dianggap oleh geng yang terkenal di sekolahnya ketika sekolah dasar dahulu.

Ah, lupakan, itu masa lalu.

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Changmin. Dia mengusap rambut hitam yang agak ikal itu. Changmin tersenyum tipis mendapati sentuhan lembut itu. Kemudian Yoochun merendahkan tubuhnya, dan mencium bibir milik pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Bukan mencium yang hanya sekedar menempel, tetapi saling menelusupkan bibirnya diantara bibir dari kedua belah pihak. Changmin dapat merasakan bibir Yoochun yang hangat, dan rasa coklat yang begitu manis. Dan setelah menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya, Yoochun melepaskan ciuman yang tak lebih dari lima detik itu dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar dingin Min. Istirahatlah dulu." kata Yoochun seraya mengusap pipi Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng. Dia membalikkan posisi duduknya—menghadap laptop lagi—sehingga membelakangi Yoochun. Changmin meletakkan mugnya diatas meja—disamping tangan kirinya. Dia mulai kembali lagi pada layar laptopnya. Yoochun mengambil posisi di samping kiri Changmin, menatapnya yang mulai kembali fokus terhadap laptop.

"Tanggung hyung, sedikit lagi." kata Changmin seraya mengarahkan kursornya kearah deretan tulisan yang kini berjajar di layar laptopnya.

Yoochun kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, kali ini untuk melihat layar laptop Changmin. "Apa itu?"

Changmin membaca judul dari artikel tersebut. "Ini kisah tentang kasus yang sepertinya sama dengan kasus Sungmin."

"Begitu?" Yoochun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Changmin menghela napasnya cepat. Dia mulai membaca deretan-deretan kalimat yang tersusun pada beberapa paragraf di layar laptopnya. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya memperhatikan, memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari kekasihnya. Menurut Yoochun pekerjaan itu begitu menyenangkan—untuknya. Hanya dia yang dapat menikmati pekerjaan 'mengamati Shim Changmin dengan detail'.

"Volkova. Gadis berumur sembilanbelas tahun. Meninggal pada tanggal satu Januari duaribu sebelas. Luka tusuk tiba-tiba muncul di sekujur tubuhnya hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih dari tiga detik. Hingga saat ini pelaku tidak ditemukan. Itu kesimpulan dari kasus ini. Dan semuanya terjadi pada pergantian tahun."

Yoochun menatap kearah layar. "Huh? Maksudnya?"

"Ketika pergantian tahun di Rusia, Volkova sedang bersama dengan seorang temannya, Lena. Mereka sedang berada di bandara untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Australia. Saat itu bandara memang agak ramai. Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa, layaknya obrolan para gadis ketika berkumpul. Koper Lena berada di belakang tubuhnya. Lena berbalik untuk membawa kopernya kehadapannya, ketika dia berbalik kembali Volkova sudah mendapati luka tusuk di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Padahal Lena yakin dia hanya berbalik sekitar tiga detik. Dalam kasus itu tak ada saksi mata. Tak ada tersangka. Tak ada barang bukti. Tak ada sidik jari. Tak ada jejak kaki. Semuanya terjadi secara misterius. Kau tahu, sepertinya tanggal itu memang sudah terkutuk." jelas Changmin. Dia meraih mugnya kembali dan menyesap coklat panas itu sedikit. "Itu cerita singkatnya dariku." lanjutnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kisah ini disangkutpautkan dengan Sungmin? Apa gadis itu lahir pada tanggal satu Januari juga?" tanya Yoochun mulai penasaran.

Changmin meletakkan mug itu kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dia menggeleng pelan seraya memfokuskan dirinya terhadap layar laptop—membaca berbagai artikel.

"Untuk semua itu aku belum mempunyai penjelasan lagi. Sedikitnya seperti itu bukti kecil yang kumiliki sekarang." Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Bukti kecil? Apanya?"

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Yoochun. Dia menatap wajah itu dengan senyumannya. "Bukti bahwa di dunia ini sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal bisa saja terjadi. Mungkin itu rencana Tuhan, malaikat atau mungkin dewa kematian." Dia menyeringai kecil.

Yoochun mengacak rambut Changmin. "Sebenarnya kau ini detektif, polisi, pengacara atau paranormal? Aku tak mengerti pada sifat anehmu itu, Min." kata Yoochun seraya menggeleng pelan.

Changmin hanya memberikan senyumannya.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Find the Truth | January 2nd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday**

**January 2nd, 2012**

**08:32 AM**

Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan bolak-balik di sekitar meja—masih di ruangan yang sama seperti kemarin—sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dia mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gelisah. Changmin agak khawatir melihatnya, karena sejak kemarin Kyuhyun memang tak pernah berhenti untuk gelisah, khawatir dan takut. Changmin agak miris melihat keadaanya—walaupun keadaannya juga tidak jauh berbeda mengingat mata Changmin sudah memerah dan dia kelelahan. Tangan Changmin masih berada di atas kertas yang dibawanya—tanpa membacanya. Dia hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun," akhirnya Changmin mulai membuka mulutnya. "Hari ini Sungmin dimakamkan." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas berjalan-bolak-balik-seperti-setrikanya. Dia menatap kearah Changmin berada. Matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia kaget dengan berita singkat itu. "A-apa? Sekarang? Lalu, kau masih belum membebaskanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit emosi.

Changmin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Bukan aku yang tidak mau membebaskanmu." katanya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, lalu mengangkat satu tangannya—menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan isyarat itu mulai duduk di kursinya, dengan segala emosi yang bercampur di benaknya. Itu cukup untuk membuat kepalanya agak pening sekarang. "Dan sekarang kemungkinan kau ditetapkan sebagai tersangka adalah sembilanpuluh delapan persen."

"A-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Sidang pertamamu akan dilaksanakan sembilan hari lagi. Pada tanggal sebelas Januari. Kumohon persiapkan dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun." kata Changmin, dan dia mulai memperlihatkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Dan untuk pengacara, aku sudah menyewakannya untukmu. Dia akan datang sekitar beberapa jam lagi. Dan untuk semua yang berangk—"

Kyuhyun memukul meja sebelum Changmin mengakhiri kalimatnya. Dengan terpaksa Changmin menelan lagi kalimat yang belum dia lontarkan. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya marah. "Kau bilang kau akan membantuku dalam kasus ini. Tetapi apa buktinya? Kau membuatku ditetapkan sebagai tersangka! Apa kau hanya bermain-main denganku? Kau pikir gara-gara Sung—"

"Kyuhyun," kata Changmin menginterupsi. Changmin meraih kertas-kertas di atas meja—yang dibawanya—lalu melihatnya satu-per-satu. Dia membaca kertas-kertas sekilas, berusaha mencari kertas mana yang dia cari. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk membantumu." lanjutnya lagi. Dia membaca beberapa lembar lagi dan menemukan kertas mana yang dia cari. Changmin menyodorkan kertas yang dimaksudnya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin dan kertas itu bergantian. "Dan sepertinya, apa yang Sungmin alami bukan sesuatu yang dapat dicerna oleh akal sehat."

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Changmin memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk melihat kertas itu. Kyuhyun yang mengerti dengan perintah bisu itu mulai meraih kertas yang berada di hadapannya. Dia menatapnya bingung dan memilih untuk membaca deretan-deretan kalimat disana.

"Yang pertama adalah Xavier. Dia tinggal di Australia. Meninggal secara tiba-tiba ketika dia sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Xavier terjatuh dari duduknya—di kursi—dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya penuh dengan luka tusuk. Hal itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa ada benda atau apapun yang melukai tubuhnya. Kejadian itu terjadi pada perayaan tahun baru 1997. Yang kedua adalah Wu Yang Huang. Pemuda China itu meninggal secara tiba-tiba ketika sedang meraih handphone di meja. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbakar oleh sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ada. Bahkan teman-temannya bersumpah bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang memungkinkan api untuk menyulut tubuhnya. Kejadian itu terjadi pada perayaan tahun baru 2000." jelas Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tak mengerti, bingung dan tak percaya—bahkan Changmin sendiri tak dapat mengartikan tatapan itu. Kyuhyun memegang kertas itu dan kembali menatapnya tak mengerti.

Changmin melanjutkan ceritanya sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bertanya. "Yang ketiga adalah Justine. Dia tinggal di California. Meninggal secara tiba-tiba ketika lehernya tiba-tiba terputus ketika dia sedang menyalakan TV untuk menonton bersama dengan kekasihnya. Dan kejadian itu terjadi pada malam tahun baru 2001. Yang keempat adalah Nabila. Dia adalah gadis berumur duabelas tahun dari Indonesia. Meninggal secara tiba-tiba ketika dia sedang berada di kamar mandi. Ketika mayatnya ditemukan, tubuhnya sudah terpisah tiga bagian. Dan sama sekali tidak ditemukan jejak kaki pelaku, padahal darah sudah menggenang di lantai kamar mandi. Dia meninggal pada pergantian tahun 2005. Yang kelima adalah Volkova. Aku sudah menceritakannya kemarin. Gadis Rusia yang meninggal secara tiba-tiba ketika temannya mengalihkan pandangan darinya sekitar tiga detik. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mendapat luka tusukan di beberapa bagian. Tidak ada sidik jari. Tidak ada saksi mata. Kejadian terjadi di bandara pada malam pergantian tahun baru 2011, kemarin." Changmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Kyuhyun melempar kertas itu ke atas meja. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua yang diceritakan Changmin. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah diselimuti dengan berbagai emosi.

Changmin yang melihatnya melanjutkan beberapa kalimatnya yang belum selesai. "Ada beberapa lagi yang meninggal, tetapi aku tak bisa menemukan kisahnya. Aku hanya mendapatkan informasi mengenai nama mereka. Pergantian tahun 2010, gadis Arab bernama Sarah Tanish. Pergantian tahun 2009, gadis Thailand bernama Paavana Oaisara. Pergantian tahun 2008, anak kecil dari America, Nathan Edward. Pergantian tahun 2007, gadis bernama Im Shinra dari Korea Utara. Pergantian tahun 2006, laki-laki bernama Aroon Sittichai dari Thailand lagi. Pergantian tahun 2004, gadis dari Rumania, Anamarie. Pergantian tahun 2003, gadis dari Jerman bernama Katelijn Gerarda. Pergantian tahun 2002, seorang laki-laki bernama—"

"Cukup!" Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Changmin. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, tertarik pada pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya. "Jadi kejadian tak masuk akal itu berturut-turut terjadi pada malam pergantian tahun baru? Begitu maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti—alisnya bertaut bersama keningnya.

Changmin mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Well, begitulah."

"Tahun berapa semuanya berawal?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tahun 1996. Kejadian tak masuk akal itu terjadi untuk pertama kalinya kepada gadis Jepang bernama Umeko Mitsushima. Aku tidak mendapat cerita lebih lengkap mengenai gadis itu. Yang aku tahu, semuanya bermula pada tahun itu. Pada malam pergantian tahun." jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Logikanya sedang beradu dengan segala kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sulit diterima oleh akal sehat. Yang benar-benar tak bisa diterima.

"Ja-jadi jika kasus Sungmin seperti ini... artinya tak ada penjelasan yang masuk akal dan... dan aku..."

Changmin mengangguk mantap. Dia merapikan beberapa kertas yang berserakan itu dan melihat Kyuhyun. "Kau akan dipenjara, tentu saja."

**.:o~o:.**

**Monday**

**January 2nd, 2012**

**04:11 PM**

Cklek

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditempati dirinya. Dia berharap yang datang adalah Changmin, yang akan membawa sebuah kabar—kabar baik maupun kabar buruk—untuk dirinya. Tetapi yang dia dapati berbeda dari yang diharapkan. Seorang lelaki—yang cukup manis dan cantik untuk seukuran laki-laki dewasa—masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang selalu diduduki Changmin—seraya membawa sebuah tas seperti koper kecil di tangannya. Kyuhyun tak terlalu terkejut dengan kehadirannya—karena sebelumnya dia sudah diberitahu akan ditemui oleh pengacara untuk kasusnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap Changmin yang datang. Entah mengapa dia merasa beruntung ketika ada salah satu detektif yang berada di pihaknya. Dan juga mengerti dirinya. Bahkan dia yang memberitahu kisah tentang kejadian tak masuk akal lainnya. Entah sekarang dia harus bersyukur atau tidak.

"Sore Kyuhyun-ssi." kata pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia memperhatikan pemuda berambut coklat tua yang terlihat sangat lembut itu. Kemudian Kyuhyun melihat pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Nama saya Park Jungsoo. Saya pengacara Anda untuk kasus ini. Dan sepertinya umur kita terpaut agak jauh. Benar 'kan Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya pemuda yang bernama Jungsoo itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Dia mengetukkan jari-jarinya di meja—bukan karena kesal, tetapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. "Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun."

Jungsoo tersenyum, "Kalau begitu panggil saja aku hyung. Okay?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pada akhirnya.

Jungsoo tersenyum lagi. Dia mengangkat koper—tas—itu keatas meja dan mulai menekan beberapa angka di kunci sandi yang berada di antara belahan tas tersebut. Kemudian tas berwarna coklat kehitaman itu terbuka. Jungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah berisi beberapa tulisan. Dia mendorong tas itu ke samping meja—dan membuat kertas-kertas yang semula sudah dia ambil berada dihadapannya sekarang. Berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap kertas itu. Jungsoo terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dari dalam saku bajunya. Setelah mengusap kaca itu dengan kain kemejanya, dia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai putih itu dan segera menatap kertas-kertas itu serius. Sepertinya kertas-kertas itu berisi dengan biodata atau apalah mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Jung—err, maksudku hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Jungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya dari hadapan kalimat-kalimat pada kertas itu. Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot hingga hampir ke ujung hidungnya dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia menatap Jungsoo ragu. "Ba-bagaimana jika kasusku ini... tidak masuk akal?"

**.:o~o:.**

**A/n : **

Big thanks for **MinnieGalz, elfishy, shihyun sparkyumin, kangkyumi, KyuHyunJiYoon, anonym, eunhee24, putryboO,** dan **untuk semuanya**. Maaf belum bisa bales review m(_ _)m

**Thanks untuk yang sudah mau membaca**

**Saya gak akan post tiap hari ya**

**Tapi, untuk besok ada chapter 1C ^^**

**Review? :3**


	4. Chap 1C: Looking Nowhere

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Looking Nowhere | January 3rd, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yoochun, Jungsoo, Yunho dan cast lain menyusul

**Genre :** Horror | Crime | Romance

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini (?)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO (s)! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** Ini lanjutannya, chapter 1C. Tapi harus baca dulu chapter 1, 1A dan 1B. Okeee :D

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Looking Nowhere | January 3rd, 2012**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**January 3rd, 2012**

**12:03 AM**

Changmin memejamkan matanya ketika Yoochun mendorong tengkuk lehernya. Untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jemari Changmin menekan Yoochun di pipinya, sedangkan tangan Yoochun yang bebas berada di pinggang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti—tetapi hal itu tidak mempersulit Yoochun ketika mereka berciuman. Changmin merasakan Yoochun mulai merebut lidahnya—dan napasnya. Yoochun semakin menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yoochun. Menjilat dan menghisap seluruh bagian dari daging tak bertulang itu.

"Ahn... umphh..."

Changmin mendesah ketika Yoochun menciumnya semakin ganas. Yoochun mengarahkan jalannya mereka dan ketika mendekati ranjang, Yoochun segera mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga keduanya jatuh diatas ranjang—dengan Yoochun diatas tubuhnya. Yoochun menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam boxer Changmin—yang sejak tadi memang sudah mengenakkan boxer saja, begitupula dengan Yoochun. Dia menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Membuat Changmin mengerang di tengah ciuman mereka. Yoochun menyeringai mengetahui kekasihnya sudah mulai terangsang.

"Mmphh... C-Chunh..."

Lagi-lagi desahan Changmin keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Hal itu semakin membuat Yoochun terangsang. Tangan Yoochun yang berada di tengkuk leher Changmin mulai beralih kearah nipple kiri Changmin, dan kemudian menekan tonjolan kecil yang sudah mengeras itu. Yoochun melepaskan ciumannya. Dia membiarkan Changmin untuk mengambil napas. Sedangkan bibir Yoochun segera turun kearah leher Changmin. Menjilatnya di beberapa bagian dan kemudian menghisapnya. Changmin menggeliat pelan. Walaupun dia sedang mencoba untuk mencari napasnya kembali, tangannya yang bebas menekan kepala Yoochun. Mengarahkan Yoochun kearah titik sensitif di lehernya. Yoochun menyeringai. Dia menggigit kulit dari leher jenjang itu dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Ahnnn... Chunh... Chunieehh..."

Desahan itu begitu memaksa Yoochun untuk berbuat sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Yoochun mulai memijat tonjolan Changmin di bawah sana. Tubuh Changmin menggeliat mendapat sentuhan itu. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yoochun. Mengajaknya untuk maju ke step yang lebih lanjut.

Yoochun menurunkan kembali mulutnya—lidahnya. Turun perlahan dari leher menuju dada Changmin. Yoochun mengarahkan mulutnya kearah salah satu nipple yang mengeras, dan kemudian menggigitnya kecil sebelum menghisapnya. Tubuh Changmin lagi-lagi bergelinjang nikmat.

"Ahnhh..."

Suara itu datang lagi dan membuat Yoochun semakin bersemangat. Di bawah sana, Yoochun mulai melepaskan pijatannya pada junior Changmin. Jemari Yoochun mulai beralih ke belakang twinsball Changmin, tepat kearah manhole-nya. Yoochun mengusap lubang itu dengan ibu jarinya, dengan gerakan memutar dan akhirnya dia memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam sana. Tubuh Changmin menegang—menggeliat. Changmin mengggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesuatu yang menembus dirinya—walaupun dua jari itu tentu saja lebih kecil daripada junior Yoochun—tetapi dia sudah dapat merasakan sakitnya. Rasa panas itu.

"Arkkhh... enghhnnn..."

Drrt... drrt... drrt...

Sebuah suara gesekan dari casing handphone dan permukaan meja kayu membuat Changmin sadar dari surganya. Dia segera mendorong tubuh Yoochun sehingga dua jari itu terlepas paksa dari dalam holenya—beruntung karena Yoochun belum memasukan kedua jari itu seluruhnya. Tubuh Yoochun terjatuh ke sampingnya. Changmin meringis pelan sebelum dia merangkak kearah meja nakas dimana handphonenya berada. Segera dia meraih handphone berwarna hitamnya dan mulai melihat siapa yang menghubunginya di tengah malam seperti ini.

**Incoming Call**

**Park Jungsoo**

Changmin segera menekan tombol hijau di layar touch screen-nya dan mulai menempelkan handphone itu di telinga kirinya. "Yeoboseyo," kata Changmin memulai.

Yoochun menggerutu pelan. Dia mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat Changmin-nya yang masih terlihat menggoda. Namun Changmin-nya kali ini lebih mementingkan teleponnya daripada dirinya yang sudah setengah jalan untuk memanjakan dirinya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Changmin kepada si penelpon. Terdapat beberapa jeda dan setelah itu Changmin mengangguk, yang Yoochun yakin anggukan itu tak dapat dilihat oleh si—pengganggu—penelpon. "Baiklah. Aku akan sampai disana sekitar limabelas menit lagi. Bye hyung."

Tutt

Telepon dimatikan secara sepihak. Changmin segera meletakkan handphone-nya kembali ke atas meja nakas dan berbalik melihat Yoochun. Dia merangkak kearah Yoochun dan mengecup bibirnya. "Mian ya?" tanya Changmin dengan senyumannya.

Yoochun tak dapat marah kepada kekasihnya. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum mengecup—melumat—bibir Changmin untuk yang terakhir. "Mau kuantar?"

Changmin turun dari atas ranjangnya. Dia berjalan kearah lemari dan mengganti boxernya yang sudah agak basah. Yoochun menelan ludahnya kasar melihat pemandangan telanjang seperti itu. Tetapi hanya sebentar. Changmin segera meraih celana jeans-nya dan sebuah kaos tipis berwarna ungu. "Tidak usah." katanya seraya memakai celana dan kaos itu. Changmin berbalik dan melihat Yoochun yang masih duduk diatas ranjang.

"Pakai jaket, Min. Kau mau naik apa? Motor atau mobil?" tanya Yoochun.

Changmin berjalan kearah cermin dan merapikan rambutnya. Dia meraih jaket berwarna putih miliknya di dekat cermin dan kemudian memakainya. "Pakai motor saja, hyung." jawabnya.

"Jangan! Pakai mobil saja! Salju diluar lebat sekali, Min. Lagipula kau mau kemana sih tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

Changmin berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Yoochun. "Tenang saja hyung. Aku hanya pergi menemui Jungsoo hyung di rumahnya."

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. Dia melihat Changmin kembali berjalan kearahnya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, hyung."

"Jangan naik motor! Naik mobil saja!" perintah Yoochun.

Changmin berjalan kearah pintu kamar dan terkekeh. "Ne hyung. Arraseo."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Looking Nowhere | January 3rd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**January 3rd, 2012**

**12:26 AM**

Changmin segera berlari masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah dari pengacara yang merupakan teman baiknya. Dia merapatkan jaketnya ketika keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Udara diluar terlalu dingin dan menusuk. Changmin mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih itu tiga kali, dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Jungsoo dibalik pakaian tidur malamnya.

"Masuk Min." kata Jungsoo tersenyum.

Changmin membalas senyumannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dia melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak di samping pintu. Kemudian menutup pintu, berjalan mengikuti Jungsoo ke ruang tengah dan segera duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong.

"Maaf Min menyuruhmu ke sini di pagi buta seperti ini."

"Gwenchana hyung." jawab Changmin.

Jungsoo melipat kedua kakinya—membuat kaki kirinya berada di atas kaki kanannya. Dia mengusap dagunya sebelum mengutarakan penyebab yang membuat dia harus menelpon Changmin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku terpikir oleh ucapan Kyuhyun kemarin sore." kata Jungsoo.

Changmin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Tentang?"

"Sudah pasti tentang kasusnya, Min." Jungsoo memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Apakah dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan?" tanya Jungsoo.

Changmin menggeleng mendengar jawaban itu. Dia mengerti pasti semua orang akan menanyakan hal yang sama ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya kepada orang yang tidak tepat. "Ani, hyung. Dia tidak gila."

"Lalu, mengapa dia mengat—"

"Tidak!" Changmin memotong kalimat Jungsoo. "Dia mengatakan kejujuran."

Jungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai merasa kedinginan. Bahkan pemanas ruangan sepertinya tidak bekerja dengan baik. "Apa maksudmu?"

Changmin tersenyum lagi. "Banyak yang tidak kita ketahui di dunia ini hyung. Kadang, dewa kematian yang mengambil alih segalanya. Mereka menyusunnya dalam sebuah permainan. Apakah hyung tahu?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**January 3rd, 2012**

**08:11 AM**

"Apa kau tidur dengan baik?" kata Changmin memulai percakapan.

Kyuhyun mendongak melihat Changmin. Matanya memerah, rambutnya berantakan, dan dia benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau. Changmin tersenyum miris melihat pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Bahkan aku tidak tidur sama sekali, Min. Banyak yang menghantui pikiranku sekarang."

Changmin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Apa saja yang membebani pikiranmu? Mungkin aku dapat membantu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi seraya membuang napas. Changmin benar-benar miris melihatnya. "Aku memikirkan Sungmin, diriku sendiri, dan juga untuk persidangan nanti. Bahkan Jungsoo hyung terlihat tidak mempercayai pengakuanku." katanya lemah.

"Kyuhyun, aku akan membantumu untuk memberikan semua alasan logis untuk persidangan nanti. Karena setelah persidangan itu kau sudah bukan menjadi tahanan polisi lagi, tetapi tahanan negara. Aku sudah mencoba semampuku, namun hasil yang baru kudapat masih sama seperti kemarin." Changmin menghela napas. "Tetapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk membantumu."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat semakin pucat. Dia menatap Changmin dengan mata yang agak bergetar. "Aku tak tahu Min..." dia mengusap hidungnya yang memerah menahan tangis. "...aku beruntung karena kau membantuku."

Changmin tersenyum. Dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Tentu saja Kyu, aku akan membantumu. Kita teman sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya kembali mengusap wajahnya. Dia berusaha agar tak menangis. Agak tak terlihat lemah. Tetapi percuma, Changmin sudah melihat Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan harapan Kyuhyun satu-satunya hanya Changmin. Hanya Changmin yang baru dikenalnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak kematian Sungmin.

"Apa kau ingin diperiksa Kyu? Kau terlihat sangat pucat sekarang—melebihi hari-hari sebelumnya. Kebetulan kekasihku adalah seorang dokter." kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya mengusap matanya. Dia berusaha untuk memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnnya—yang benar-benar terlihat memaksa.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Kyu. Kau sakit sekarang."

"Aku memang sakit sejak kematian Sungmin, Min. Entahlah bagian mana yang sakit, yang jelas dada ini terasa semakin sesak." jawabnya pelan.

Changmin tersenyum miris lagi. Dia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. Bahkan mulai meremasnya agak kuat. Kyuhyun menatap kearah Changmin. Changmin menepuk tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya. Dia berusaha untuk memberikan semangat kepada namja itu.

"Kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya Kyu. Aku disini membantumu."

**.:o~o:.**

**FF ini bakal dibuat kaya kehidupan asli. Jadi di tengah kasus juga, ya namanya manusia kan butuh kebutuhan lain, kaya YooMin couple tuh, kan butuh kebutuhan ranjang (?) hehe XD**

Begini, saya tahu kalau chapter ini memang pendek *kabur

Tapi, inget, **saya gak akan post ff ini tiap hari**

Ff ini di post setiap waktunya (?)

Maksud aku, sekarang kan tanggal 3 Januari, jadi yang di post nyeritain pas tanggal 3 Januari. Yang kemarin kan nyeritainnya kehidupan Kyuhyun dll pas tanggal 2 Januari, jadi di post juga pas tanggal itu.

Dan kebetulan, saya masih menceritakan tanggal 4 Januari. Itu artinya besok ada chapter 1D. Tapi tanggal 5 Januari gak ada ya hehe XD

Okay, sekarang waktunya ngebacot

Reviewers nambah yayyy :D *jingkrak-jingkrak

Big thanks for **MinnieGalz, elfishy, shihyun sparkyumin, kangkyumi, KyuHyunJiYoon, anonym, eunhee24, putryboO,** **BlackAngel, HanRyuu, Halcalilove12, Wonkyurity, shakyu, Cloud1124, Stella, Cho Luna Kuchiki, WindaaKyuMin **dan **untuk semuanya**.

Waktunya bales review :3

Tapi mian ya, ini untuk yang review di chapter 1B

**BlackAngel :** Yap. Changmin adalah Silent Boy hehe. Sekarang dia jadi Smiley Boy -,- apakah chingu menyadari kalau dia tersenyum terus sekarang? Wkwkwkw. Sipp, udah update nih.

**kangkyumi :** ohohoh thanks ya :D sip, sekarang aku jawab. Sebenernya gak ada kejadian janggal kaya gitu di dunia asli ini. Tapi kayanya kalau si dewa kematian ternyata baca fic ini, kayanya bakal ada deh *curi-pandang-ke-neraka*

**HanRyuu :** Ne hwaiting :3 gomawo ne~

**Halcalilove12 :** Ayoo ini udah update :D hm, kalau chapter belum bisa dihitung. Tapi seperti yang udah dijelasin di atas, aku bakal post ff itu setiap tanggal yang nyeritain ff ini (?) intinya biar ff ini kerasa nyata XD

**Wonkyurity :** Hehehe akhirnya ada yang menyadari *dziig. Gomawo ne :3 sipp, udah ada next chapie~

**shakyu :** Hehehe gomawo ne *hug. Oh, kalau YooMin couple tentu saja semenya itu Yoochun :D sudah terbukti kan di atas hoho

**Cloud1124 :** gomawo~ :3 ne gwenchana. Oke ini udah chap 1C

**eunhee24 :** hoho. Nah itu juga, saya juga agak miris liat Kyu yang disalahin kekekekek tapi saya seneng bikin dia kaya gitu *dicekekKyu* siiippp :D

**Stella :** Gwenchana kok :D itu ada NC *tapi dikit*. Sipp udah lanjut kok. Waw, ada juga yang kenal Tatu hahaha. Aku suka Tatu lho *gak-ada-yang-nanya

**Cho Luna Kuchiki :** Gomawo :D. Oh itu aku gak bisa jelasin, tapi lama kelamaan chingu juga bisa ngerti kok hehe. Oke, ini udah ada, maaf kalau pendek XD *kabur

**WindaaKyuMin : **hehehe asiikk, gomawo~. Siipp, aku buat kasus ini biar kaya nyata hehe.

Dan sekali lagi gomawo ne~

**Inget, aku gak akan post tiap hari tapi aku post tiap tanggalnya biar ff ini kelihatan nyata oke ^^**

**Review? :3**


	5. Chap 1D: Apologize

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Apologize | January 4th, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yoochun, Yunho, Jungsoo, Heechul dan cast lain menyusul

**Genre :** Horror | Crime | Romance

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini (?)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO (s)! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** Ini chapter 1D

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Apologize | January 4th, 2012**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**January 4th, 2012**

**01:14 AM**

Changmin duduk di hadapan laptopnya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Bukannya dia belum puas dengan data kematian setiap pergantian tahun yang ditemukannya, tetapi dia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil—walaupun kasus itu memang terasa ganjil. Dia terus menekuni layar laptopnya. Matanya sudah terasa perih—menginginkan istirahat. Tetapi dia mengacuhkannya demi kasus Kyuhyun. Demi Kyuhyun yang baru beberapa ini menjadi temannya.

Yoochun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Sejak Changmin pulang ke rumah dan langsung bercumbu dengan laptopnya, Yoochun memilih untuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Namun kali ini dia jengah. Dia bosan jika harus menikmati tontonan tengah malam yang disajikan di televisi. Karena menurutnya acara itu tidak mengasikan. Hanya diulang-ulang dari malam-malam kemarin. Yoochun menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Changmin di mejanya. Dia mengusap kepala Changmin dan kemudian mencium helaian-helaian rambutnya.

"Kukira kau tertidur di ruang tengah." kata Changmin.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum di balik kegiatannya menciumi rambut Changmin. Rambutnya wangi mint. Aroma yang sangat disukai Yoochun. Tetapi tentu saja Yoochun lebih menyukai aroma asli dari Shim Changmin. Ya aromanya ketika mereka sedang bergumul diatas ranjang, mungkin.

"Tidur yuk." kata Yoochun. Dia memperhatikan Changmin yang sibuk mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak mau dia pahami di laptonya. Terlalu memusingkan bagi Yoochun sendiri.

"Ngajak tidur atau ngajak 'tidur'?" tanya Changmin jahil.

Yoochun terkekeh seraya mengusap pipi Changmin. Tangannya perlahan turun dari dada hingga ke perut Changmin. Dia menempelkan pipinya pada puncak kepala Changmin. "Tidur yang manapun aku mau." kemudian dia terkekeh.

Changmin tertawa pelan seraya masih mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Dia menatap layar itu dengan serius sedangkan Yoochun hanya menikmati aroma dari rambut Changmin. Namun, tangan Yoochun sudah mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam bajunya.

"Aku masih sibuk, hyung." kata Changmin. Kemudian dia memukul tangan Yoochun yang mulai menuyentuh nipple-nya. "Jangan menggodaku."

Yoochun tertawa tanpa mau mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kaos yang dikenakan Changmin. "Oh, Changminnie tergoda ternyata?"

Changmin tersenyum kecil. Dia menekan tombol titik pada keyboard—ketika kalimat terakhirnya sudah selesai—dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Yoochun. Yoochun terpaksa mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kaos Changmin dan melepaskan pipinya dari puncak kepala namja tinggi itu. Changmin menatap Yoochun yang balik menatapnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan banyak info tentang kematian pergantian tahun baru—begitu kau menyebutnya. Benar, bukan?" tanya Yoochun pelan. Dia mengacak rambut Changmin. "Mengapa kau masih sibuk?"

"Kapan aku tidak sibuk, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Yoochun berpura-pura berpikir. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit. "Mungkin, sekarang?" dia mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Changmin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya—menggoda.

Changmin terkekeh pelan. "Tetapi kenyataannya aku sibuk sekarang hyung."

"Oh my God, Shim Changmin. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku sudah cukup tersiksa kemarin?" tanya Yoochun dengan wajah memelas.

Changmin tertawa—lagi. Dia menaikkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir namja itu selama beberapa detik. "Aku janji ketika aku sudah tak sibuk. Okay? Sekarang, aku benar-benar harus membantu Kyuhyun."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Apologize | January 4th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**January 4th, 2012**

**09:17 AM**

_Changmin kecil berjalan mengendap di dalam kelasnya yang sepi. Teman-temannya masih berada di lapangan, karena sekarang memang sedang pelajaran olahraga. Namun dengan alasannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan ke kamar kecil, dia bisa bebas dari pelajaran itu untuk beberapa saat. Bukan niatnya untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran dari Kang seonsaengnim, tetapi dia mempunyai niat untuk mencuri sesuatu. Memang terdengar jahat, tetapi dia ingin tahu dengan isi curahan hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Namja manis yang selalu dianiaya oleh geng-nya. Dia cukup jahat karena tidak pernah menolong Sungmin ketika dibully oleh Thunder, Joon dan Mir—begitulah mereka akrab memanggilnya. Dia hanya diam saja. _

_Changmin menghampiri bangku di ujung ruangan. Tempat dimana Sungmin duduk seorang diri. Dia membuka ransel Sungmin dengan cepat dan mengoreh isinya. Setelah menemukan sebuah diary berwarna merah muda, dia segera menutup ransel itu kembali dan beranjak kearah bangkunya. Dengan cepat Changmin membuka diary itu. Mencari tulisan yang mungkin mengenai dirinya—tetapi lebih banyak mengenai geng-nya. Changmin tersenyum miris melihat tulisan yang sedikit luntur oleh sesuatu. Mungkin gara-gara... air mata?_

_Changmin membuka halaman demi halaman dengan cepat. Dia mencoba mencari sebuah tulisan yang mungkin dapat mengetuk hatinya. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan beberapa kalimat itu._

_**Hei, Shim Changmin, ah maksudku Silent Boy. Kau tahu? Aku berharap kau dapat membelaku karena aku pikir kita dapat menjadi teman. Tetapi lagi-lagi kau hanya diam. Kapan kau bisa mengatakan kepada teman-temanmu bahwa kita bisa menjadi teman—mungkin?**_

_Cklek_

_Pintu kelas terbuka. Changmin segera memasukkan diary itu ke dalam tasnya yang memang terbuka pada saat itu. Dia gelagapan melihat siapa yang datang, namun dengan segera dia merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi dingin._

_Changmin menutup seleting ranselnya dan kemudian bergegas berjalan kearah pintu. Dia mengacuhkan Sungmin yang menatapnya. Ketika satu langkah kakinya mencapai keluar, Changmin dapat mendengar bahwa Sungmin memanggil namanya._

"_S-Shim Ch-Changmin..."_

_Tetapi Changmin hanya mengacuhkan panggilan itu dan hilang dari pandangan Sungmin._

Changmin tersenyum miris mengingat memorinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia begitu menyadari bahwa dia terlalu jahat kepada Sungmin. Changmin melihat tulisan lain di diary itu—yang mengarah untuknya.

**Hei, Silent Boy, terima kasih sudah menjengukku di rumah sakit. Aku tahu itu dari Heechul hyung. Kau memberiku bunga 'kan? Terima kasih. Bunganya indah—walaupun sudah mulai layu karena aku tak sadarkan diri.**

Changmin menutup diary merah muda itu dan meletakkan kembali di dashboard mobil.

"Mianhae Sungmin."

Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan setelah itu menutup pintunya. Changmin menatap sebuah rumah mewah dihadapannya. Rumah yang kini diselimuti oleh duka. Changmin berjalan kearah pintu rumah dan menekan bel di samping pintu bercat putih itu.

Tett~ tett~

Dia menekan bel dua kali. Dia merasa berdosa untuk datang kesini. Bagaimana pun juga dia—gengnya—dahulu sudah membuat Sungmin pulang ke rumah dengan air mata dan telur di rambutnya, hampir setiap hari. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar derap langkah seseorang dari balik pintu dan sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka. Nampaklah seorang namja yang Changmin perkirakan umurnya lebih tua darinya. Tentu saja, Changmin tahu orang itu tetapi dia berniat untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." kata Changmin tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan lencana NCIS-nya dan memperlihatkannya kepada pemuda itu—hanya sekedar untuk memberitahu siapa dia.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dari kepala hingga kaki. "Bukankah kau Shim Changmin?"

Glek. Changmin menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana namja ini masih bisa mengenalnya padahal dia hanya bertemu dengannya satu kali, ketika dia menjenguk Sungmin setelah kejadian tenggelam di danau dan memberikan sebucket bunga kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa?

"N-ne. Saya Shim Ch—"

"Kau masih bisa menampakkan wajahmu disini setelah belasan tahun yang lalu kau menyiksa adikku selama di sekolah dasar? Setelah kau dan gengmu membuatnya dituduh sebagai pembunuh? Apakah kau masih punya muka untuk datang kesini?" tampak kekesalan di wajah namja yang cantik itu.

Changmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang. Dia mengaku dia bersalah, tetapi bisakah dia mendapat kata maaf? Walaupun itu hanya sekali dia akan sangat mensyukurinya.

"Mianhamnida Heechul hyu—"

"Jangan panggil namaku!" Pemuda bernama Heechul itu memotong ucapan Changmin dengan kasar.

Changmin menatap Heechul takut. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Dia benar-benar tak pantas untuk berada di hadapan orang yang tengah berduka sekarang.

"Mianham—"

"Pergi sekarang juga!"

Changmin menunduk minta maaf. Dia tidak ingin membuat keributan disini. Dia hanya tersenyum miris dan mundur dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Pergi!"

"A-aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku turut berduka atas kematian Sungmin."

Heechul memukul pintu dengan tangannya. Dia penuh emosi sekarang. "Keluar sekarang juga!"

"Sekali lagi mianhamnida."

Changmin menunduk dan memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa dia tidak mungkin dimaafkan.

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**January 4th, 2012**

**10:11 PM**

"Changmin, bukankah kau harus ke Singapore besok? Cepatlah tidur." kata Yoochun lembut.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Dia memandang lagit dengan pandangan kosong. Mereka diam dalam beberapa saat. Dan semuanya dibuyarkan oleh pertanyaan Changmin selanjutnya.

"Apa kesalahanku memang terlalu sulit untuk dimaafkan, hyung?" tanya Changmin pelan. Dia menatap Yoochun yang duduk disampingnya—di balkon kamar mereka—dengan tatapan menyakitkan.

Yoochun menoleh dan kearah Changmin dan menatapnya miris. Dia mengusap pelan kepala namja tinggi itu. Changmin segera mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Yoochun, menikmati sentuhan lembut itu. "Bukan tak bisa dimaafkan Min. Mereka baru saja kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Mereka pasti masih terpukul Min. Kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat."

Changmin menggeleng dan membuang napas. "Aku pikir aku memang tidak bisa dimaafkan hyung." Dan kemudian dia memejamkan matanya.

Yoochun mencium kening Changmin dan kembali mengusap kepalanya lagi. Dia kemudian menatap kearah langit gelap—berharap menemukan bintang—tetapi yang dia lihat hanya awan-awan yang memenuhi langit. Yoochun membuang napasnya perlahan.

"Mengapa kau membuang napas hyung?" tanya Changmin pelan.

Yoochun menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Changmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dia mencium kening Changmin lagi. "Aku hanya kasihan kepadamu Min. Kau sepertinya terlalu bermasalah dengan masalah Kyuhyun. Menurutku, kemarin-kemarin kau sudah melupakan kesalahanmu terhadap Sungmin, sampai akhirnya kau mengungkit masa lalu itu lagi. Semuanya gara-gara kau mengenal Kyuhyun, Min."

**.:o~o:.**

Saya juga tahu kalau ini pendek lagi

Mianhae~

Saya mau ingetin lagi,

**Saya gak post ff ini tiap hari**

Mianhae belum bisa bales review lagi, saya buru-buru

Beneran nih

Mianhamnida m(_ _)m

Yang pasti saya seneng karena reviewers sudah bertambah :D

Big thanks for **MinnieGalz, elfishy, shihyun sparkyumin, kangkyumi, KyuHyunJiYoon, anonym, eunhee24, putryboO,** **BlackAngel, HanRyuu, Halcalilove12, Wonkyurity, shakyu, Cloud1124, Stella, Cho Luna Kuchiki, WindaaKyuMin, Hayaka Koizumi, Hyorin, maxdisaster, widiwMin, minnie beliebers, Meong **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**Review? :3**


	6. Chap 1E: Give Up

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Give Up | January 10th, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yoochun, Yunho, Jungsoo, Heechul, HaeHyuk, Yesung dan cast lain menyusul

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini (?)

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO (s)! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** Ini chapter 1E

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Give Up | January 10th, 2012**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**January 10th, 2012**

**07:31 AM**

Changmin datang ke kantor NCIS dengan senyuman seperti biasa. Dia cukup bersemangat untuk sidang pertama Kyuhyun besok. Bukannya dia ingin melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa, tetapi sepertinya dari pihak NCIS dan kepolisian sendiri kewalahan untuk mencari barang bukti. Jadi, mungkin, akan ada kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia akan bebas dari segala tuduhan.

Changmin berjalan ke arah kantor di lantai tujuh. Dia menghampiri salah satu temannya di NCIS, dia begitu senang untuk berbincang—mengganggu. Dia menghampiri meja salah satu anggota NCIS, si pekerja-lapangan, begitulah Changmin menyebutnya karena memang itulah pekerjaan yang dilakukannya. Dia memukul meja itu keras dan tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi, Donghae hyung." katanya.

Lee Donghae—si pekerja-lapangan—itu tersentak kaget. Dia memukul lengan Changmin setelahnya.

"Astaga, Changmin! Kau ingin aku mati sekarang?" tanya Donghae kaget seraya mengusap dadanya.

Changmin hanya terkekeh. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Donghae. "Jangan marah begitu hyung. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." kata Changmin.

Donghae menerimanya ragu, kemudian dia menatap Changmin curiga. "Sejak kapan 'Dewa Makan' sepertimu memberikan aku coklat?" Donghae mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kalau tak mau, sini kembalikan!" pinta Changmin seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Donghae menepis tangan itu. Dia segera menyembunyikan coklat itu ke dalam lacinya di bawah meja. "Hm, terima kasih." kata Donghae cuek.

Changmin merengut pelan. "Sudah syukur aku kasih coklat hyung. Itu dari Singapore lho."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Sana, sana kau pergi. Terima kasih untuk coklatnya."

"Dasar ikan tak tahu diri!"

Changmin menggerutu keras. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari meja Donghae setelah menjulurkan lidah kearahnya. Segera Changmin berlari kearah laboratorium dimana Kibum berada, sebelum Donghae berhasil melemparnya dengan sepatu.

"Ya! Tiang listrik!"

Changmin terkekeh mendengar teriakan itu. Changmin segera membuka pintu laboratorium dan masuk kedalamnya. "Hai Kibum hyung!" dia berteriak ketika melihat Kibum tengah serius dengan pekerjaannya.

Kibum menoleh dan kemudian memperlihatkan 'killer smile'nya. Kacamata berbingkai hitam yang dikenakannya agak melorot hingga ke ujung hidung. "Hei, Shim Changmin. Kau sudah pulang dari Singapore? Kapan?" tanya Kibum seraya menghentikkan aktivitasnya.

Changmin segera berjalan menghampiri Kibum. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari sakunya—sama seperti yang dia berikan kepada Donghae—dan memberikannya kepada Kibum. Kibum menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Thank you." kata Kibum. Dia meletakkan coklat itu di meja—yang jauh dari peralatan untuk menganalisa cipratan darahnya—dan kembali menatap Changmin. "Oh ya, kau ke Singapore bersama Mr. Shim 'kan? Apakah ada kasus aneh disana?" Kibum bertanya lagi walaupun pertanyaan sebelumnya belum sempat Changmin jawab.

Changmin menarik sebuah kursi yang menganggur di ruangan itu. Dia segera duduk dan menyandarkan bahunya disana. Kibum tersenyum—lagi—melihatnya. "NCIS Singapore meminta Ayah untuk datang dan membantu mereka dalam kasus pembunuhan berantai di hotel Kavier. Dan aku diminta untuk ikut. Kau tahu, melelahkan sekali bekerja selama lima hari disana." Changmin tersenyum dan merenggangkan otot tangannya. "Untungnya aku pulang tadi malam. Jadi aku bisa membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengurusi kasusnya—dan membantu Jungsoo hyung untuk sidang besok."

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu meja—tempat dia meletakkan coklat dari Changmin. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Changmin tak mengerti. "Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia sudah keluar dari penjara?"

Seolah ada sesuatu ketika kalimat itu meluncur masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya, Changmin sontak membulatkan kedua bolamatanya. "MWO?" dia berteriak keras, membuat Kibum harus menutup telinganya. Changmin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Kibum tak mengerti. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kenapa tidak ada yang mengabariku?"

Kibum melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengaitkannya di saku kemeja—jas putih—yang dikenakannya. "Ah, maaf, maksudku bukan dibebaskan, tetapi dia dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa."

"APA?" kali ini teriakan Changmin lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Kibum menutup telinganya kembali ketika teriakan itu menyakiti gendang telinganya. Changmin segera berlari dari ruangan milik si pennganalisa cipratan darah—yang merupakan sahabatnya itu—dan meninggalkan Kibum disana. Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. Dia memilih untuk kembali memakai kacamatanya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Give Up | January 10th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**January 10th, 2012**

**07:43 AM**

Bruk!

Changmin membantingkan tangannya di meja milik Yunho. Dia membuat sang pemilik meja itu tersentak kaget. Namun Changmin tak peduli. Dia menatap Yunho marah sekarang.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan kepada Kyuhyun?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Yunho—yang semula sedang membaca artikel tentang kasus pembunuhan baru—menatap Changmin dihadapannya. Dia meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di meja tanpa merapikannya. Dia menatap Changmin tak suka. "Bisakah kau lebih sopan kepadaku?"

"Hyung hanya perlu menjawab, apa yang hyung lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin emosi.

Yunho terkekeh pelan. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi empuknya. Dia sama sekali tidak takut kepada Changmin yang tak pernah terlihat marah sekalipun—dia selalu terlihat santai dan nyaman dengan senyumannya di sepanjang hari. "Aku tak melakukan apapun. Yesunglah yang melakukan sesuatu." kata Yunho santai.

Changmin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Yesung hyung? Dokter kejiwaan itu? Mengapa?" Changmin masih belum bisa merendahkan suaranya.

Yunho menatapnya dengan wajah menantang. "Sudah kukatakan kepadamu Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun itu mengalami gangguan mental, ah, maksudku dia itu gila. Bahkan dia memang menunjukkan perilaku aneh selama beberapa hari ini—ketika kau pergi ke Singapore."

Changmin menatap Yunho tak suka. Dia muak melihat senyuman di bibir sahabatnya itu. Mau bagaimanapun Changmin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak gila. Mana mungkin orang gila bisa bercakap secara nyambung dengannya?

"Sekarang hyung beritahu aku, dimana Kyuhyun berada?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**January 10th, 2012**

**10:44 AM**

"Disini ruangannya Tuan." kata seorang suster di rumah sakit jiwa yang Changmin datangi sekarang.

Changmin mengangguk pelan ketika suster itu menunjukkan tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Setelah perjuangannya untuk menemui Kyuhyun kesini—karena dia terjebak macet di jalan—dia akhirnya dapat melihat sosok rapuh itu lagi. Suster itu menunjuk kearah box yang sejak tadi di pegangnya dari pintu masuk rumah sakit. Dia memberi isyarat kepada Changmin untuk melepaskan jam tangannya.

Changmin melepaskan jam tangannya dan meletakannya ke dalam box itu. Dan kemudian suster itu membuka mulutnya. "Bisa Anda masukkan semua benda yang Anda bawa? Maaf, tapi ini untuk keamanan pasien dan Anda sendiri." Changmin mengangkat alisnya—bertanya dalam komunikasi bisu tentang barang apa saja yang harus dia letakkan. "Handphone, gunting kuku, ikat pinggang, anting, kalung, cincin, gelang dan benda lain yang sekiranya bisa membahayakan."

Changmin menggerakan dagunya dalam gerakan kecil. Dia mengeluarkan benda-benda yang disebutkan tadi—tetapi hanya yang ia pakai dan bawa. Handphone, ikat pinggang dan kalung crossnya dia masukkan ke dalam box setelah melepasnya. Suster itu tersenyum. Dia menekan beberapa digit sandi di alat di samping pintu.

Changmin menyentuh bahu suster itu—untuk bertanya—sebelum pintu itu terbuka. "Err, boleh aku tahu, mengapa Kyuhyun ada di salah satu ruangan khusus ini? Apakah dia—"

Suster itu mengangguk sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dia sudah berupaya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dua kali." jawab suster itu dan pintu terbuka. "Silahkan."

Changmin menatap suster itu tak percaya. Dia melangkah pelan masuk ketika suster itu memerintahkannya—sebelum pintu menutup secara otomatis—dan menatap suster itu tak mengerti. Namun, segera setelah dia melangkah, pintu tertutup dan dia berada di ruangan putih dimana Kyuhyun berada. Changmin tahu mengenai ruangan khusus ini. Di tempat ini sama sekali tak ada dinding yang keras, semua dinding yang mengelilingi ruangan itu empuk—setidaknya tidak bisa dijadikan tempat untuk bunuh diri dengan cara membenturkan kepala ke dinding berulang-ulang.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyuhyun terduduk di ujung ruangan. Dapat dilihat Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian pasien khusus rumah sakit jiwa—semacam pakaian putih selutut dan kebesaran. Kepala Kyuhyun dibalut oleh perban, dan juga salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Hal itu membuat Changmin memikirkan sesuatu yang terjadi selama dia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Changmin segera menghampiri sosok itu. "Ya ampun, Kyuhyun, mengapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Changmin bingung. Dia segera duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dingin.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan dia memulai dengan tawaan kecilnya.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Dia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat kosong. "Kyuhyun..."

"Aku punya satu kelinci merah muda. Dia sangat manis dan—"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Kyuhyun..." panggilnya lembut.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya meremas pakaian berwarna putihnya dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan aneh. Dia tertawa kecil. "Dan dia sangat lucu. Kelinci kecil yang lucu. Dia mempunyai—"

"Kyuhyun! Jangan bercanda!"

"—suara yang imut. Rupanya sangat cantik. Ah, dia tersenyum kepadaku dan—"

"Kyuhyun!" Changmin mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun berkali-kali, namun namja itu hanya tertawa—tawa yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk di dengar.

"—aku cinta kelinciku, dia benar-benar—"

Plak!

"Berhenti berpura-pura gila, Cho Kyuhyun!" Changmin segera menampar pipi putih pucat itu. Kyuhyun segera menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap Changmin dengan tatapan nanar. Wajah Kyuhyun lebih pucat dan tidak karuan dari hari terakhir dia melihatnya. Changmin menatapnya miris. "Maafkan aku." katanya pelan. "Mengapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Changmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun membuang napasnya perlahan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Ini gara-gara upaya bunuh diriku yang tak berhasil." jawabnya pelan.

Changmin menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban dari sosok lemah itu. Suaranya begitu parau. Dia mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun lagi dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Astaga. Kau... kenapa kau menyerah secepat itu? Bahkan kita belum menghadapi sidang pertama."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Min. Ketika kau tak datang menemuiku pada hari Rabu, beberapa polisi dan detektif terus memaksaku untuk mengakui kejahatan yang tak pernah aku lakukan. Bahkan si dokter kejiwaan itu juga memaksaku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi kepada mereka, Changmin." katanya lemah.

"Apakah Yunho hyung juga memaksamu?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawabnya. "Begitulah."

"Aish! Harus kuberi pelajaran dia!"

"Sudahlah Changmin. Kau tahu, aku lebih baik mati daripada diam disini dan menyiksa diriku sendiri. Memikirkan kepergian Sungmin dan tak mendampinginya ketika dia benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini sangat menyiksaku, Min. Mati rasanya lebih baik." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. Dia mencoba meyakinkan teman baru yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sahabat—walaupun terlalu cepat untuk menganggapnya seperti itu. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena kau masih diberikan waktu untuk hidup Kyu." Changmin menatap miris kearah kepala Kyuhyun yang terbalut perban dan juga pergelangan tangannya. Changmin tahu, pasti itu ulah dari percobaan bunuh dirinya. "Jangan menyerah, kumohon."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah dan kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Dia sudah tak percaya pada harapan bahwa dia akan dibebaskan—setidaknya dia bebas dari penjara selama di rumah sakit jiwa. Tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk dibebaskan dari dunia ini. Dia tidak suka hidup disini sendiri.

"Hei, hei Kyu. Lihat aku." perintah Changmin. Kyuhyun menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap Changmin. Changmin menggenggam tangan itu semakin erat. "Kau harus percaya bahwa kau bisa. Kau tak sendiri. Aku disini membantumu. Jangan berpikir bahwa kau akan kalah, berpikirlah kalau kau akan menang. Aku percaya kau tak melakukan satu kejahatan apapun. Maka dari itu buktikan kepada mereka. Jangan menjadi pecundang seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun." Changmin tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. "Percayalah padaku."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin ke dalam matanya. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang pemberontak terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh. Dia butuh bantuan. Dia butuh teman. Changmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan segera merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa dia tak sendiri menghadapi kasus ini. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Changmin. Dia tak bisa membalas pelukan itu. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Yang terjadi dalam benaknya sekarang adalah pertarungan antara percaya atau tidak.

"Maaf Min, aku tak bisa."

**.:o~o:.**

Sekali lagi maaf kalau yang ini juga belum di bales reviewnya

Saya mau sekolah dulu ya

Dan oh, besok ada chap selajutnya jadi tunggu ya :D *readers : gak mau

Big thanks for **MinnieGalz, elfishy, shihyun sparkyumin, kangkyumi, KyuHyunJiYoon, anonym, eunhee24, putryboO,** **BlackAngel, HanRyuu, Halcalilove12, Wonkyurity, shakyu, Cloud1124, Stella, Cho Luna Kuchiki, WindaaKyuMin, Hayaka Koizumi, Hyorin, maxdisaster, widiwMin, minnie beliebers, Meong **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**Review? :3**


	7. Chap 1F: Clincher

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Clincher | January 11th, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yoochun, Yunho, Jungsoo, Heechul, HaeHyuk, Yesung dan cast lain menyusul

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO (s)! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** Ini chapter 1F

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Clincher | January 11th, 2012**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**January 11th, 2012**

**01:11 AM**

Dini hari yang sangat dingin, seperti biasa Changmin masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia masih sibuk dihadapan laptopnya. Dan seperti biasa, kekasih yang baik seperti Yoochun akan menemaninya hingga dia tidur—walaupun hasilnya mereka berdua akan bergadang bersama.

Yoochun duduk diatas ranjang. Memperhatikan gerakan Changmin yang begitu serius di mejanya. Changmin membelakangi tubuh Yoochun—tetapi dia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Yoochun merasa kasihan kepada kekasihnya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya—sejak dua jam yang lalu—dan mulai mendekati tubuh Changmin. Dipeluknya leher namja itu dan dia mulai menciumi setiap helai rambut Changmin. Mencium wangi mint dari sana.

"Hyung, kau tidak usah selalu menemaniku bergadang setiap hari. Kau bisa tidur lebih dahulu." kalimat Changmin diiringi dengan suara dari jari-jari lincahnya memainkan keyboard.

Changmin dapat merasakan Yoochun menggeleng—dari gerakan pipi Yoochun di puncak kepalanya. Changmin hanya membuang napas pelan dan tetap serius pada pekerjaannya di layar laptop.

"Kau tidak lelah, Min?" tanya Yoochun lembut.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Dia membaca beberapa kalimat yang dia ketik di laptop dan mulai menjawab setelah itu. "Kumohon hyung, kau beristirahatlah. Kau terlalu baik untuk menemaniku setiap malam seperti ini."

Yoochun menggeleng lagi—dan Changmin bisa merasakan gerakannya. "Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, Min."

Yoochun dapat mendengar Changmin membuang napas lagi. Yoochun hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia mengecup helaian rambut hitam yang agak ikal itu berkali-kali. Membuat pemiliknya terkekeh pelan.

"Astaga," Changmin menghentikkan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menatap Yoochun—hingga kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan dada namja itu. Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya. "Aku belum menepati janjiku, ya?"

Yoochun tersenyum seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Dia berpura-pura untuk tidak mengerti. "Hm, janji apa ya?"

Changmin memukul kepala Yoochun. Memang adegan itu tidak sopan mengingat umur mereka terpaut dua tahun dengan Yoochun yang tentu saja lebih tua. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan lembut, yang tentu saja mengundang senyuman untuk Changmin. "Oh baiklah, aku tidak mau tidur denganmu." Changmin mengerling jahil.

Yoochun merengut. Hal itu membuat Changmin tertawa lagi. "Kau jahat Min." kata Yoochun pura-pura marah.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya. Segera dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yoochun. Yoochun menyeringai. Dia segera menarik pinggang Changmin dan membawa mereka lebih mendekat. Menghapus setipis angin yang menjadi penghalang diantara keduanya ketika Yoochun mulai untuk menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Dan mereka mulai berciuman lebih intens, meninggalkan laptop Changmin yang masih menyala di meja.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Clincher | January 11th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**January 11th, 2012**

**12:31 PM**

Changmin berjalan di sekitar lantai tujuh di gedung NCIS. Dia berniat untuk menemui beberapa rekannya lagi. Untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya mengenai kasus Kyuhyun—walaupun itu bukan tanggung jawabnya. Mungkin mengobrol dengan Donghae atau Eunhyuk—yang keduanya bekerja sebagai pekerja lapangan—bisa mengurangi beban pikirannya. Mungkin dengan tertawa dia dapat merasa lebih tenang.

Changmin berjalan mendekati meja Donghae. Dia melihat Donghae tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya—entah sedang apa. Dengan seringai di wajahnya dia memukulkan telapak tangannya secara keras di meja Donghae, berniat untuk membuatnya kaget.

Brak!

"Ya!" Donghae segera berteriak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya. Donghae mengusap dadanya kemudian. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan apa yang berada di otak namja tinggi itu. "Astaga! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya?"

Changmin terkekeh. Dia mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat Donghae melepas sepatunya. "Whoa, calm down. Aku datang kesini untuk damai." kata Changmin terkekeh.

Donghae membatalkan niatnya untuk memukul Changmin. Jika sepatu itu benar-benar mengenai kepala Changmin, bisa-bisa dia dipecat dari NCIS karena telah melukai anak dari sang ketua, Mr. Shim. Padahal dia sudah sangat beruntung untuk masuk NCIS. Dia adalah salah satu dari anak muda berbakat yang beruntung karena dapat masuk team yang sama hebatnya seperti CSI—bahkan menurutnya mereka itu lebih hebat daripada FBI. Donghae menggerutu pelan. Dia mendorong laptopnya ke samping meja dan menatap si dewa makan itu. "Jadi, kau datang kesini untuk apa? Apa Kyuhyun mengamuk di rumah sakit jiwa—kudengar dia dimasukan kesana, benar bukan?"

Changmin menggeleng dengan senyumannya. Dia kembali berjalan mendekati meja Donghae dan menumpukan tangannya disana. "Hyung bisa temani aku makan siang?" tanya Changmin.

Donghae tahu, diotak Changmin pasti hanya akan ada makanan. Dia memutar bolamatanya perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa, Min."

"Bagaimana dengan monyetmu itu? Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" tanya Changmin jahil.

Donghae menatap Changmin kesal. "Jangan memanggil Hyukie dengan—"

"Aish, hyung. Kau masih mau memungkiri bahwa kekasihmu itu memang seekor monyet? Eoh? Kau terlihat seperti ikan tak tahu diri."

Donghae menggeram kesal. Dalam hatinya dia benar-benar mengutuk orang termuda yang bekerja di NCIS itu. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti setan—walaupun wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Jika kau menggangguku sekali lagi, aku akan mem—"

"Hei Changmin. Tumben kau baru datang jam segini?"

Changmin dan Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Hyukjae atau lebih tepatnya Eunhyuk sudah berdiri di samping mereka dengan sekotak susu strawberry yang tengah diminumnya. Changmin tersenyum. Dia segera memeluk Eunhyuk dan hal itu membuat Donghae tambah geram.

"Hyukie hyung. Temani aku makan siang ne?"

"Oh okay, kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar." kata Eunhyuk seraya memamerkan gummy smile-nya.

Changmin tersenyum menang. Dia menatap Donghae dan menjulurkan lidahnya—mengejek.

"Tapi kau yang bayar ya?"

Seketika itu juga Changmin melepaskan pelukan itu secara kasar. Dia menatap Eunhyuk yang terkekeh seperti manusia—monyet—tanpa dosa. Donghae yang melihat hal itu ikut tertawa. Bahkan tawanya sangat keras hingga membuat beberapa orang yang berada disana terganggu konsentrasinya.

"Cih, aku mau makan sendiri saja."

Changmin berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan keduanya. Namun tangan Eunhyuk segera menahannya. Dia tersenyum kecil memandang Changmin yang memandangnya kesal. "Tenang Min, aku hanya bercanda." kata Eunhyuk yang membuat Changmin memperlihatkan kembali senyumannya. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Donghae dan bertanya padanya, "Hae kau mau ikut?"

Donghae menggeleng. Dia menarik lagi laptopnya ke hadapannya. "Kalian berdua saja." katanya. Dia kemudian memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke arah layar. "Oh ya, tapi aku titip spaghetti ya?"

Changmin memutar kedua bolamatanya dan menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari kantor NCIS.

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**January 11th, 2012**

**12:56 PM**

"APA? Donghae hyung melamarmu?" tanya—teriak—Changmin keras.

Eunhyuk segera menyumpal mulut Changmin dengan tisu yang berada di dekatnya. Dia segera memandang ke orang-orang yang berada di restoran itu dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Mereka semua memandang kearah tempat dimana Eunhyuk dan Changmin duduk, akibat teriakan Changmin yang memang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum malu kearah semua orang. Kemudian dia mengembalikan pandangannya terhadap Changmin. Dia menatap namja tinggi yang tengah membersihkan mulutnya dari tisu itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau tidak usah mengumumkan hal itu kepada semua pengunjung restoran, 'kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada pelan yang ditekankan.

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan terkekeh, "Aku hanya kaget hyung. Dan aku juga ikut bahagia mendengar hal itu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum malu, dengan pipinya yang bersemu. Dia memukul kepala Changmin pelan dan membuat si empunya kepala itu meringis. "Aku senang mendengar responmu, tetapi kau terlalu berlebihan, Min."

Changmin menyesap coca-cola-nya sedikit. Dia mengusap sisa tisu yang masih menempel di ujung bibirnya. "Lagipula aku benar-benar senang hyung. Akhirnya si ikan busuk itu—" Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Eunhyuk memberikan death-glare kepadanya. Changmin tersenyum minta maaf. "Err, maksudku akhirnya Donghae hyung melamarmu juga setelah kalian berpacaran sekitar... kurang lebih tiga tahun ya hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Tak disangka si maknae setan dari NCIS itu mengingat berapa lama dia dan Donghae berhubungan—berpacaran.

"Nah, itu artinya sebentar lagi kalian menikah dan disana pasti akan banyak makanan!"

Plak!

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di kepala Changmin. Membuat Changmin merengut dan meringis kesakitan. Dia mengusap kepalanya dan melihat Eunhyuk yang kembali menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa sih kau jadi senang memukulku?"

"Kenapa sih di otakmu itu hanya ada makanan? Apa tidak ada hal lain selain itu? Eum?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

Changmin menggeleng dan kemudian tertawa pelan. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencubit kedua pipi Eunhyuk. Membuat si empunya menatapnya heran.

"Hehe maaf hyung. Aku sangat bahagia kok mendengar kabar itu. Kapan kalian akan menikah kalau begitu?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat reaksi Changmin. Setan NCIS itu memang orang yang paling mengerti tentang semua orang. Tak disangka bahwa dari semua sifat kejahilannya, semua anggota NCIS menyukainya.

"Tanggal empatbelas Februari, ketika valentine." jawab Eunhyuk. Dia meraih coca-colanya dan menyesapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau dan Yoochun akan bertunangan?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**January 11th, 2012**

**15:00 PM**

Changmin membuka pintu yang berada di hadapannya. Kemudian dia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana ayahnya berada disana. Changmin dapat melihat bahwa ayahnya sedang menekuni lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berada dihadapannya. Changmin menutup pintu dan bersamaan dengan itu ayahnya mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Changmin. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menyuruh Changmin untuk duduk.

"Ada apa Changmin-ah? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Changmin menggeleng. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang dia butuhkan. Dan itu begitu penting. Namun dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk sementara. Dia harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk meminta hal itu kepada ayahnya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya ayahnya lembut.

Changmin menggeleng lagi. Walau usianya sudah duapuluhdua tahun, tetapi dia masih sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Lihatlah dia yang menunduk seperti itu. Dia bahkan terlalu manis untuk dilihat.

"Jadi ada apa, Minnie?"

Changmin menggeleng lagi menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Ayahnya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian meletakkan kertas-kertas yang semula ditekuninya di atas meja. Beliau menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran kursi dan memperhatikan Changmin.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, pasti ada yang sedang kau pikirkan. Benar, 'kan?"

Changmin akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Ani."

Ayahnya mengangguk mengerti. Changmin pasti akan menceritakan masalahnya jika dia sudah tenang. Maka dari itu ayahnya memilih untuk diam dan mencari topik pembicaraan yang baru.

"Oh ya, ayah sudah membelikan dua tiket untukmu dan Yoochun berlibur ke Bali—ayah dengar pulau Bali yang berada di Indonesia itu sangat indah, bukan? Selama ini ayah melihat kau terlalu sibuk untuk kasus Cho Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu, ayah memberimu waktu libur selama seminggu. Bagaimana? Kau bisa berangkat lusa nanti." kata ayahnya. Dia mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari dalam rak di bawah mejanya dan menyodorkannya kearah Changmin.

Changmin menatap kearah tiket itu dan ayahnya secara bergantian. Sang ayah yang mendapat respon yang kurang baik mulai menatap Changmin khawatir.

"Ya, kalau kau tidak ingin pergi tidak apa. Ayah bisa memberikan kedua tiket ini kepada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tetapi, bisakah kau memberikan ayah alasan mengapa kau tidak ingin pergi? Biasanya kau selalu tersenyum, Min-ah. Tetapi sekarang apa masalahmu? Apa Yoochun menyakitimu?"

Changmin menggeleng. Dia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ayah harus membebaskan Kyuhyun."

Mr. Shim menggeleng pelan. Dia meletakkan kedua lembar tiket itu diatas meja dan kemudian menatap mata anaknya itu dalam. "Kau sudah meminta ayah untuk melakukan itu ribuan kali Changmin. Sekarang ayah ingin tanya, mengapa kamu benar-benar ingin Kyuhyun untuk bebas? Dia bukan seseorang yang spesial untukmu, 'kan?" dan ayahnya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bukan ayah."

"Dan mengapa kau lebih mementingkan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu daripada Yoochun yang sudah menemanimu selama dua tahun ini? Ya ampun, Shim Changmin, ayah benar-benar bangga kepada Yoochun. Dia benar-benar melindungimu. Bahkan dia sering mengabaikan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, hanya untuk menemanimu menyelidiki kasus dari malam hari hingga pagi di rumah. Apakah dia masih kurang baik untukmu? Bahkan, rumah yang kalian berdua tempati sekarang? Rumah itu Yoochun yang membelinya walaupun ayah sudah memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Ayah memaksanya untuk menggunakan uang ayah. Tetapi dia tidak mau. Kau seharusnya bersyukur, laki-laki playboy seperti dia sudah berubah 360 derajat gara-gara mengenalmu." kata ayahnya mulai dengan emosi. Changmin menunduk, tak dapat menjawab. Ayahnya menghela napas. Dia menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya. "Sekarang kau masih ingin membebaskan Kyuhyun? Changmin, dia ada di rumah sakit jiwa sekarang. Dia sudah—"

"Dia tidak gila!" bentak Changmin memotong perkataan ayahnnya.

Ayahnya tersentak dengan bentakan secara tiba-tiba itu. Changmin membelalakan matanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan mulutnya yang dengan berani membentak ayahnya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak pernah sepanjang umur hidupnya. Tetapi dia juga tidak percaya kepada mulutnya yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak gila. Jika ayahnya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tidak gila, kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan langsung dijebloskan ke dalam penjara dengan segala tuduhan pembunuhannya ditambah dengan tuduhan membohongi pihak kepolisian bahwa dia gila. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak gila?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari dalam mulut ayahnya.

Changmin dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia harus bisa menerapkan ilmu bersandiwara yang sudah dia pelajari ketika di sekolah menengah dahulu. Kali ini adalah waktunya.

"Maksudku dia memang tidak gila. Hanya saja, mungkin gara-gara percobaan bunuh dirinya, mungkin ada sedikit benturan yang membuatnya seperti orang gila. Aku yakin ayah, dia akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari atau minggu." jawab Changmin berbohong.

Ayahnya mengangguk pelan. "Lagipula, Changmin..." beliau membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Jika apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar, Kyuhyun akan tetap masuk penjara setelahnya."

"Ya, aku tahu ayah. Tetapi bukankah dia akan menjadi tahanan polisi untuk beberapa hari sebelum bukti-bukti ditemukan?"

Ayahnya mengangkat alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Changmin tersenyum mengingat rencananya yang belum sempurna. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap ayahnya. "Kalau begitu, ayah berikan saja dua tiket itu kepada Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung."

**.:o~o:.**

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY \^o^/**

Yaaaayyyyy aku 16 tahun sekarang :D

Hm, dan untuk temanku Nada juga happy birthday :p

Untuk Hyolyn Sistar juga happy birthday :D ada yang baca FF Alice in the Dorm? Yang mainnya Sistar sama Secret lho #promosi

Begini ya, saya tahu pasti kalian menantikan tentang sidang pertama? Benar bukan? *bahasa gue -,-* Tapi, sidang diundur (atau mungkin dibatalkan) mengingat Kyuhyun masuk RSJ *mampus lho Cho* #plak *diparut* (?) #abaikan

Bukannya apa-apa, tapi saya sudah punya rencana baru. Jadi KYU MASUK RSJ AJA YAAAAAAAA! *digampar

Maaf kalau tambah ngebosenin, tapi dibalik adegan-adegan ini (?) ada yang tersembunyi lho. Ini jugamasih introducing cast baru, pokoknya alur cerita ini lambat deh (?)

Intinya, terima kasih untuk semuanya :D

Saya mau bales review sebelum saya mandi, mau sekolah nih hehehe XD

**eunhee24 :** mianhae ya, tapi kan sekarang udah ada lanjutannya. Semoga gak mengecewakan. Mengenai pairing? Itu bisa ditebak-tebak lewat chap ini kan? Hehehe *ditabok

**kangkyumi :** aslinya, yang kejam itu saya -_- *ngaku

**Wonkyurity :** Yeeyy~ review juga (?) Oh untuk hal itu chapter satu bakalan sampai huruf ... sebelum nyampe ke chapter 2, tapi tenang aja, gak akan sampai 1Z kok -,- thanks udah penasaran, sekarang udah lanjut nih XD

**Cloud1124 :** Ah, buat pairing bisa ditebak di chap ini mungkin masalah bisa berubah atau enggaknya hahaha *dibakar* habis aku bingung Yesungnya harus ngapain, jadi aja Cuma dibayar buat nama doang *dilempar ddangkoma* hehe masalah sidang udah dijelasin di atas, sidangnya diundur (atau gak jadi) karena author punya rencana baru *oops

**Cho Luna Kuchiki : **Hahaha XD MinKyu shipper nih ngerusuh *kaya sendirinya gak pernah ngerusuh aja -,-* hehe masalah sidang udah dijelasin di atas, Kyuhyun gila dan author punya ide baru? Otomatis sidang dibatalkan haha XD

Oh ya, buat yang nanya saya punya ide ini darimana, saya punya ide ini dari otak saya sendiri, **MURNI**, ketika saya berpikir... kalau tanggal 1 Januari ada yang mati tiba-tiba seru gak ya? Hehehe gara-gara pikiran itu noh XD

Big thanks for **MinnieGalz, elfishy, shihyun sparkyumin, kangkyumi, KyuHyunJiYoon, anonym, eunhee24, putryboO,** **BlackAngel, HanRyuu, Halcalilove12, Wonkyurity, shakyu, Cloud1124, Stella, Cho Luna Kuchiki, WindaaKyuMin, Hayaka Koizumi, Hyorin, maxdisaster, widiwMin, minnie beliebers, Meong **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**Review? :3**

**PS : **Yang suka MinKyu saya punya FF judulnya Gloomy Sunday, silahkan yang mau baca :D *promosi :p**  
><strong>


	8. Chap 1G: Beautiful You

**Author** : Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title** : The Time: Beautiful You | January 15th, 2012

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, YooMin (ChangminxYoochun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan cast lain menyusul (DBSJ = DongBangSuJu)

**Genre** : Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated** : PG-15

**Type** : Yaoi

**Length** : Chapter

**Summary** : Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning** : Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO (s)! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n** : Ini chapter 1G. **Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Beautiful You | January 15th, 2012**

**.**

**Sunday**

**January 15th, 2012**

**06:49 AM**

"Kau telat bangun lagi Yun." kata seorang namja cantik yang mengenakan apron berwarna merah muda ketika suaminya keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampirinya di dapur.

Yunho terkekeh. Dia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah menggoreng telur mata sapi dan kemudian memeluknya. "Kau harum Jae," kata Yunho menggoda istrinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia memukul lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Itu karena aku sudah mandi. Menyingkirlah Yun, aku tak mau masakanku gosong lagi karenamu." perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng. Dia menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan antara bahu dan rahang Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Kebiasaan Yunho yang selalu bermanja-manja dengannya. Namun ketika dirasakannya Yunho mulai menjilat kulit-kulit sensitif di lehernya, Jaejoong kembali memukul lengan Yunho—kali ini lebih keras.

"Ya! Yunnie-ah! Menyingkirlah! Kau tidak ingin sarapan dengan telur gosong 'kan?" tanya Jaejoong agak keras.

Yunho terkekeh. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jaejoong dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan terpaksa dia berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia tidak mau berakhir dengan tragis jika mengganggu ritual masak dari Jung Jaejoong.

"Hari ini pulang jam berapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mematikan kompornya—setelah telur terakhir yang dia goreng sudah matang.

Yunho menggeleng. Dia meraih secangkir air bening di meja—yang sudah Jaejoong siapkan—dan mulai meneguknya agak banyak. "Sepertinya larut malam lagi, Jae. Ada kasus baru." jawabnya.

Jaejoong hanya berkata 'oh' tanpa suara. Dia meletakkan telur dari dalam wajan ke atas roti yang sudah disusun manis di atas piring. "Istirahatlah yang cukup Yun." kata Jaejoong seraya berbalik kearah Yunho. Dia membawa dua piring yang sudah berisi sandwich itu ke meja makan dan kemudian meletakkan salah satu piring dihadapan Yunho. Setelah itu Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Yunho. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Changmin? Dia sudah lama tak main kesini Yun."

Yunho memutar kedua bolamatanya seraya memotong sandwichnya dengan pisau. Kemudian dia menusukkan potongan sandwich kecil itu menggunakan garpu dan mulai memakannya. "Dia sedang sibuk dengan orang gila." kata Yunho acuh.

"Orang gila? Ayolah Yun, jangan mengejek orang lagi. Sifatmu itu buruk sekali." ucap Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas oleh kekehan Yunho.

"Lagipula Kyu—maksudku orang itu memang gila, Jae." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan. Dia malas menanggapi ucapan suaminya yang menurutnya agak keterlaluan. Jaejoong memasukkan potongan sandwich kecil ke dalam mulutnya, dan kemudian dia menatap Yunho. "Yun, kalau bisa ajak Changmin main kesini ya? Terakhir dia kesini... sepertinya malam setelah natal kemarin. Ya Yunnie, ya? Please~" Jaejoong merajuk suaminya yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau dia tidak sibuk juga pasti datang sendiri. Mana mungkin si monster makan itu melupakan masakanmu? Dia pasti akan datang kesini kalau kelaparan, Boojae." kata Yunho acuh.

Jaejoong menusukkan garpunya di potongan sandwichnya yang masih besar. "Aish, Yun, kau tinggal menyuruh Changminnie main kesini saja susah sekali sih!"

"Lagipula kau juga Jae, mengapa kau menganggap si tiang listrik itu seperti anakmu sendiri?" kata Yunho, merengut kesal. "Kau terlihat lebih sayang kepada Changmin daripada kepada suamimu sendiri."

"Cih, ayolah Yunho, jangan bertingkah seperti anak umur lima tahun. Lagipula aku memang sayang kepada Changmin, dan aku memang menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri."

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak sudi mempunyai anak seperti dia." Yunho menghentikkan aktivitas makannya dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Lagipula, hubungan Changmin dan aku sedang tidak baik. Mana mungkin dia akan menerima ajakanmu untuk bermain kesini."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Beautiful You | January 15th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**January 15th, 2012**

**01:14 PM**

"Kenapa belum berangkat, Min?" tanya Yoochun seraya mengenakkan jaket berwarna biru tuanya.

Changmin menggeleng. Dia hanya mengutak-atik iPad apple putihnya dengan serius di atas ranjang. Yoochun tersenyum. Dia mendekati Changmin dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

Changmin menaikkan wajahnya—meninggalkan pandangannya dari layar iPad. Dia menatap Yoochun yang meraih kupluk berwarna senada dengan jaketnya di atas meja. "Hyung mau kemana? Tidak pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Changmin heran.

Yoochun menggeleng. Dia mengacak rambut lembut Changmin dan membuat pemiliknya makin menatapnya heran.

"Hyung pergi dulu ya." kata Yoochun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Dia berjalan kearah pintu kamar dan kemudian keluar dari sana.

Changmin hanya mengganti tatapan herannya menjadi acuh. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menfokuskan pandangannya ke layar iPad.

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**January 15th, 2012**

**03:22 PM**

"Silahkan Tuan." kata suster itu tersenyum—mungkin sekarang dia sudah hapal terhadap Changmin. Pintu terbuka dan Changmin segera melangkah masuk ke dalam setelah meletakkan barang-barang yang dianggap dapat berbahaya ke dalam box putih—seperti biasanya. Kemudian dua detik setelah itu pintu tertutup. Changmin berbalik dan mulai melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya—memeluk lututnya.

"Hai Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Changmin. Dia mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin, "Tumben baru datang jam segini?" tanya Kyuhyun balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Tadi ada urusan sebentar. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merubah pikiranmu? Eum?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak tahu. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara dada dan lutunya. "Aku belum mempunyai jawaban untuk itu."

"Kyu, ayolah. Kau tidak bisa diam terus disini. Kau harus keluar. Setidaknya rumah sakit jiwa bukan pilihan yang tepat. Cepat atau lambat semua orang akan tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak gila." kata Changmin seraya memelankan nada suaranya. Dia menatap kearah kamera di sudut ruangan. "Kau harus keluar dari sini."

"Tidak Min." Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. "Setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir."

Changmin mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut. Dia menatap miris namja berkulit putih pucat itu. "Kyu," Changmin memelankan suaranya lagi. "Jika pihak kepolisian mengetahui bahwa kau berpura-pura gila, tuduhanmu masuk ke dalam penjara semakin bertambah. Pembunuhan dan membohongi pihak kepolisian. Dan hal itu dapat membuat waktumu di dalam penjara semakin bertambah juga." Changmin menghela napasnya. "Kau harus keluar dari sini Kyu."

"Aku tidak bisa." Kyuhyun meremas pakaiannya erat. "Dan aku tidak mau."

"Mengapa Kyu? Mengapa? Aku bisa membantumu Kyu! A-aku akan membantumu." kata Changmin seraya mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap Changmin yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Kenapa kau membantuku? Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau tidak mengenalku. Mengapa kau ingin membantuku?" tanya Kyuhyun agak keras. Dia menatap Changmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan membantuku. Jangan pernah membantuku! Aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri! Kau tidak perlu membantuku!"

"Kyu..." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan nanar. Sementara namja yang memakai pakaian putih selutut itu hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Terima kasih karena sudah datang untuk menjengukku."

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**January 15th, 2012**

**05:01 PM**

"Hati-hati Heechulie." kata seorang perempuan yang sudah mulai tua dengan lembut. Dia menatap anaknya yang yang tengah memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil—dan dibantu oleh menantunya.

Heechul tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekati ibu dan ayahnya di muka pintu dan kemudian mengecup pipi keduanya lembut. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkan kalian berdua?" tanya Heechul.

Ibunya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Dia mengusap pipi anaknya dengan gerakan perlahan. "Kau sudah menemani umma dan appa selama dua minggu disini." katanya seraya mengarahkan pandangannya kearah seorang namja yang berdiri di samping mobil dengan senyumannya. "Lagipula, kasian 'kan suamimu ditinggal di China selama dua minggu?"

Heechul terkekeh pelan. Dia memeluk ibunya erat dan mencium keningnya. "Umma, aku akan merindukanmu."

Ayahnya tertawa pelan. Dia menepuk punggung anak tertuanya. "Jangan berlebihan Heechul."

Heechul melepaskan pelukan terhadap ibunya dan kemudian memeluk ayahnya. "Jika ayah perlu aku, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menelponku." Dan kemudian pelukan itu terlepas.

Ayahnya menepuk kepala Heechul. Membuat namja cantik berambut hitam seleher itu menatapnya. "Ayo berangkat. Appa dan umma baik-baik saja kok. Lihat, suamimu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." kata ayahnya terkekeh seraya menunjuk kearah suami Heechul dengan dagunya.

Heechul tersenyum. Dia memeluk kedua orangtuanya lagi sebelum meninggalkan mereka. "Jika umma dan appa membutuhkan aku, telepon saja. Okay?" tanyanya seraya mendekati suaminya di samping pintu mobil.

Kedua orangtuanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Hangeng—yang merupakan suami dari Heechul—tersenyum dan kemudian membukakan pintu kepada seseorang yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama kurang lebih satu tahun terakhir.

"Jaga dirimu." kata ibunya.

Heechul mengangguk dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Hangeng menunduk sopan dan kemudian masuk juga ke dalam mobil—di tempat kemudi. Dan kemudian mobil itu melaju, keluar dari pekarangan rumah bercat putih itu.

Heechul menatap kearah jendela—menatap kedua orangtuanya yang mulai terlihat menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat kedua orangtuanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam batinnya dia hanya bisa berharap agar kedua orangtuanya melupakan kesedihan atas kematian anak kedua mereka, yang merupakan adiknya, Sungmin.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke sampingnya, dimana suaminya tengah serius mengemudikan mobilnya. Heechul tersenyum. Dia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah jalanan dan menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari perkiraannya.

"Han, ini bukan jalan menuju bandara kan?"

Hangeng mengangguk. "Tentu saja bukan, sayang."

"La-lalu, mengapa kita kesini? Han, bagaimana jika kita ketinggalan pesawat ke China?" tanya Heechul heran.

Hangeng menoleh sekedar untuk tersenyum. Dia kembali memusatkan pandangannya terhadap jalanan. "Kalau kita kembali ke China, mobil ini bagaimana?"

Heechul langsung merutuki kebodohannya. Tetapi dia masih bingung, mengapa namja ini membawa mobil sedangkan mereka akan kembali ke China?

"Tetapi kena—"

Hangeng menghentikan mobilnya ketika diluar sana rambu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Dia menepuk stirnya pelan dan kemudian memandang istrinya. "Chulie, kita akan tinggal di Seoul."

"A-apa?" Heechul masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hangeng. Dia menggerenyitkan keningnya—menatap suaminya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah membeli rumah di Seoul. Dan beberapa hari kemarin aku sudah membawa seluruh pakaian dan barang lainnya milik kita di China ke rumah itu." kata Hangeng santai.

Heechul semakin menatapnya tak mengerti. "Di sini? Lalu, bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu di China? Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hei Chulie, tenanglah." kata Hangeng lembut. "Kau ingat bukan kalau keluargaku mempunyai dua perusahaan? Aku mengurus yang berada di China dan ayahku yang mengurus perusahaan di Seoul. Dan sekarang kami berdua bertukar posisi. Cukup simple bukan?"

"Ya, tapi untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Heechul, masih tak mengerti.

Hangeng tersenyum. Dia mengusap kepala istrinya dan menatapnya lembut. "Agar kau bisa pergi ke rumah orangtuamu dengan mudah jika kau rindu pada mereka. Dan juga, agar lebih mudah untuk kita berziarah ke makam Sungmin. Kau senang bukan? Lagipula jika kita tinggal disini, aku juga bisa lebih mudah untuk bertemu dengan adikku, Zhoumi."

Heechul menatap Hangeng tak percaya. Bahkan mulutnya terbuka hampir seluruhnya. Hangeng meraih kembali stir mobil ketika rambu lalu lintas berubah menjadi warna hijau. Dan dia kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan senyuman. Heechul masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh namja yang duduk disebelahnya. Namja yang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipercaya olehnya.

"Ya—ya ampun, Han... mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Hangeng tersenyum. Dia menoleh kearah Heechul yang menatapnya bingung. "Tentu saja untuk membuatmu bahagia, sayang."

Heechul tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang. Suaminya rela untuk menukar pekerjaan dengan ayahnya—yang tentu saja lebih berat—hanya untuk dirinya. Dia segera meraih handphone-nya di dalam saku celananya dan mulai menekan beberapa angka.

"Hei, siapa yang akan kau hubungi?" tanya Hangeng seraya mencuri pandangan kearah Heechul.

Heechul menoleh kearah Hangeng. "Tentu saja aku akan mengabari kedua orangtuaku."

"Tenang saja Chulie, mereka berdua sudah tahu." kata Hangeng tenang.

"Sudah tahu?" Heechul membulatkan matanya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Mereka sudah mengetahui rencanaku ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tenang saja."

Heechul menggeleng tidak percaya—bukan tidak percaya terhadap ucapan Hangeng, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hangeng. Dengan cepat Heechul memeluk tubuh suaminya dan tersenyum bahagia. "Astaga Han, terima kasih. Aku bisa mengurangi rasa khawatirku terhadap mereka, daripada ketika kita di China. Terima kasih, Han."

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**January 15th, 2012**

**11:20 PM**

Changmin menatap jam dinding di samping lemari. Jarum panjang berwarna merah itu menunjuk kearah angka empat sedangkan jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka sebelas. Sejak dia pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, kekasihnya itu sama sekali belum menghubungi dirinya. Dan dia juga belum pulang. Changmin khawatir akan hal itu. Apalagi salju diluar sana masih lebat—mengingat sekarang masih bulan Januari. Dia sudah menghubungi nomor Yoochun, tetapi selalu saja tak diangkat. Hal itu menambah kehawatiran Changmin.

Tetapi pekerjaan mengenai rencananya untuk membuat Kyuhyun bebas dan beberapa kasus pembunuhan lain menahannya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan juga dia tidak bisa untuk mencari Yoochun. Changmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Changmin menghentikkan aktivitasnya dari laptop. Dia meraih handphone-nya yang berada di samping laptop dan mulai menekan angka satu agak lama. Speed dial untuk kekasihnya. Teleponnya terhubung, tetapi...

Tutt... tutt... tutt...

Tak diangkat.

"Shit!" Changmin menggerutu dan melempar handphone-nya ke meja. Dia menumpukkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Kepalanya agak pening—mungkin gara-gara banyak pikiran. Dan dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya—sekedar untuk beristirahat.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Changmin yakin dia sudah diam dalam posisi seperti itu selama puluhan menit. Tetapi kekasihnya itu tetap saja belum datang—atau belum balas menghubunginya. Changmin tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Kemudian dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut dan menggelitik di betisnya. Gerakannya berulang. Dan rasanya benar-benar sangat lembut. Changmin menaikkan wajahnya secara perlahan. Dia segera menolehkan pandangannya kearah sesuatu yang menggelitik betisnya. Dan dapat dia lihat, seekor anak anjing berbulu putih tengah mengusapkan kepalanya manja di betis Changmin. Dan di mulut anjing itu menggigit setangkai mawar segar berwarna merah. Changmin tersenyum. Dia meraih anak anjing itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan Park Yoochun?" tanya Changmin senang.

Yoochun yang berdiri di muka pintu ikut tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekati Changmin dan anak anjing itu. Walaupun sebelumnya Changmin tak melihat Yoochun berdiri di muka pintu, tetapi namja itu tahu bahwa Yoochun yang melakukan semua ini. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan melakukan hal yang romantis terhadapnya?

Changmin meraih setangkai mawar di mulut anjing itu dan menciumnya. "Dalam rangka apa kau memberikanku bunga dan anak anjing yang lucu ini?" tanya Changmin seraya menggesekkan hidungnya di kepala anak anjing West Highland Terrier berwarna putih yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya keluar itu.

Yoochun menggeleng. Dia mengacak rambut Changmin, membuat Changmin menoleh kearahnya dan Yoochun segera mengecup bibir itu. "Agar kau punya teman—jika aku lembur di rumah sakit."

Changmin meletakkan mawar itu diatas keyboard laptopnya. Dia mendekatkan wajah anjing itu kepadanya dan membuat si anak anjing menjilat wajahnya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Aku menamakannya Mimax." kata Yoochun seraya terkekeh.

"Mimax? Nama apa itu?" Changmin tertawa pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya. Dia mengecup kening kekasihnya yang tampak senang dengan hadiah yang diberikannya. Changmin tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku ingin namanya Silky." Changmin mengembalikan pandangannya terhadap si anak anjing. "Karena dia begitu lembut."

"Terserah padamu, tetapi aku akan tetap memanggilnya Mimax. Nama itu keren."

Changmin tertawa lagi. Dia membawa anjing itu dalam pelukannya dan kembali menatap Yoochun.

"Oh ya, mengapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku sejak tadi? Kau membuatku khawatir hyung."

Yoochun merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Changmin lagi. Dia mengacak rambut hitam agak ikal itu—yang merupakan kebiasaannya—dan menatapnya manis. "Maaf. Aku melakukan itu hanya karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu. Lagipula, aku pergi selama itu bukan hanya untuk membeli Mimax. Aku perlu membantunya untuk menyesuaikan baumu agar dia bisa langsung akrab padamu—tadi aku membawa beberapa barangmu. Aku juga perlu membeli tempat makannya, susunya, makanannya, dan keperluan lain. Jadi aku baru pulang larut malam seperti ini." Yoochun mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kearah Changmin dan mengecup bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kali di malam itu. "Maaf ya?"

Changmin mengangguk. Dia mengacak-acak bulu putih milik anjing barunya itu dengan gemas. "Gomawo, hyung."

Yoochun tersenyum puas. Changmin menolehkan pandangannya kembali terhadap Yoochun, dan dengan segera Yoochun mencium—menghisap—bibir milik kekasihnya. Changmin menerima ciuman itu. Dia meresponnya dengan tempo cepat—sesuai dengan tempo yang diberikan Yoochun. Mereka berciuman secara intens. Sangat dalam. Hingga Changmin lupa bahwa ada anak anjing dalam pangkuannya.

Changmin mulai berdiri dari duduknya—sehingga Silky a.k.a Mimax turun dari pangkuannya. Yoochun menarik tengkuk leher Changmin, dan dia mulai memainkan lidah Changmin dengan lidahnya. Tangan Yoochun mendorong kursi yang mengahalangi jalan Changmin. Dan dengan mulut mereka yang masih saling memanjakan, mereka berdua berjalan mendekati ranjang. Changmin segera naik keatas ranjang dengan Yoochun yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Dan mereka mulai melakukan sesuatu ketika tangan Yoochun membuka seluruh pakaian miliknya dan juga pakaian milik Changmin. Melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Silky hanya naik keatas kursi yang semula di duduki Changmin. Menjatuhkan diri dan kemudian tertidur disana. Mengacuhkan suara-suara yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh anak anjing yang berumur empat bulan itu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan**

Eum, siapa yang kangen HanChul? Nih, ada momen-nya hohoho XD

Hm, karena ini masih chapter 1 (chapter 1G maksudnya) jadi ini masih introducing lagi ya~

Kalian harus bersabar menunggu apa yang saya rencakan XP

Oh, siapa yang connect? Kenapa nama anjingnya Mimax? Karena itu adalah Micky + Max = Mimax x 2535 + 5633 – 8032 = ? *nah lho?*

Yasudah, ayo bales review chapter 1F XD

**MinnieGalz **: AMIN ^^ gomawo ne? Olalala, Kyu ketemu Ming lagi? Hmm... sepertinyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *kabur* kapan kapan hahaha #plak

**Hyeri** : Oh, itu artinya jangan diinget hehe *diinjek*

**kangkyumi** : Karena Kyu gila *pasang wajah innocent* nah lho? Itu pertanyaan yang tidak mesti dijawab oleh author *direbus* Ohehehehe makasih ya ucapan selamatnya. Amin :)

**Wonkyurity** : Ne ^^ gomawo ya~ amin :D siiipp ini udah ada chapter 1G nya

**Cloud1124** : Gomawo ne ^o^ OMG, makasih ya~. Mereka NC-an kok, tapi kagak diceritain khu khu khu *disate YooMin*. Huouoooo HaeHyuk-nya emang married, tapi ntar Februari. Pengen Yesung? Nanti ya, aku harus mikir dia didatenginnya dimana ._. Pasti di RSJ *dimutilasi Yesung*

**Cho Luna Kuchiki** : Saya juga tukang rusuh hoho XD OMG :O saya nista? Emang :p *digeplak* ini lanjutannya asaya persembahkan~

**eunhee24** : Asiiiikkk gomawo~ saya gak bilang lho :3 Ya ampun, Yesung dibilang cocok jadi dokter kejiwaan ._.

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz**,** elfishy**,** shihyun sparkyumin**,** kangkyumi**,** KyuHyunJiYoon**,** anonym**,** eunhee24**,** putryboO**, **BlackAngel**,** HanRyuu**,** Halcalilove12**,** Wonkyurity**,** shakyu**,** Cloud1124**,** Stella**,** Cho Luna Kuchiki**,** WindaaKyuMin**,** Hayaka Koizumi**, **Hyorin**,** maxdisaster**,** widiwMin**,** minnie beliebers**,** Meong**,** Hyeri **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**FF INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI**

**Review? :*  
><strong>


	9. Chap 1H: Make the Rules

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Make the Rules | January 21st, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, YooMin (YoochunxChangmin), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO (s)! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** Ini chapter 1H. **Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Make the Rules | January 21st, 2012**

**.**

**Saturday**

**January 21st, 2012**

**01:12 AM**

Dini hari yang sangat dingin di sabtu pagi. Changmin melakukan rutinitas bergadangnya, seperti biasa bersama dengan laptop putih kesayangannya. Dan Yoochun masih setia menunggunya. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Silky a.k.a Mimax dalam pangkuannya.

Changmin memainkan tangan Silky dan menggerak-gerakannya. "Changmin umma, ayo istirahat!" kata Yoochun dengan suara yang dibuat seperti suara anak kecil berumur tiga tahun.

Changmin terkekeh pelan. Tetapi pandangannya tetap tidak bisa terlepas dari layar laptop. Dia sibuk mengetikkan kata-per-kata di lembar microsoft word. "Silky, tidur saja lebih dahulu bersama appa, ne?"

Yoochun tertawa pelan sedangkan Silky hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tidak mengerti—atau mungkin saja dia mengerti. Yoochun kembali menggerakan tangan Silky dengan gerakan imut. "Umma sudah pucat, ayo tidur."

"Aniya." Changmin tertawa. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun dan anjingnya. "Kalian tidur saja lebih dahulu, ne?"

"Ani umma. Ayo tidur bersama." kata Yoochun lagi—dengan suara yang masih dibuat seperti anak kecil.

Changmin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dia menatap Yoochun yang terkekeh terhadapnya. "Apa maksudnya dengan tidur bersama?" tanya Changmin.

Yoochun mengangkat bahu. Dia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Silky dan memainkan tubuhnya. "Umma sudah kangen appa ya? Ingin tidur bareng ya?"

"Ish! Diam kau Park Yoochun!" kata Changmin kesal menyadari pipinya sudah mulai memanas. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap laptop dan mulai untuk menatap layar.

Yoochun tertawa puas. Dia membawa Silky ke dalam pelukannya. "Umma blushing, ya?"

"Shit, diam kau Park Yoochun!"

"Umma blushing, ne? Umma malu, ne? Umma manis sekali." kata Yoochun menggoda lagi. Dia meraih tangan Silky dan menggaruk-garukannya di kepalanya. Anjing itu hanya menggongong lembut.

Changmin menekan tombol titik dengan kasar. "Ish! Park Yoochun!"

"Omo! Park Changmin marah!" ucap Yoochun lagi.

"Sejak kapan margaku menjadi Park—" Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan satu kali hentakan sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Namun segera setelah itu, yang dia terima adalah sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Matanya dapat dengan jelas menangkap sosok Yoochun yang menciumnya dengan Silky dalam pelukannya.

Yoochun segera melepaskan ciuman singkat—tetapi dalam—itu dan menatap mata Changmin intens. "Kapan kita akan menikah?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang asli. Entah mengapa, dia begitu takut jika hubungan mereka belum terikat oleh janji pernikahan. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada seseorang yang merebut Changmin darinya.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Make the Rules | January 21st, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**January 21st, 2012**

**06:04 AM**

Tak biasanya Yoochun dan Changmin melewati kegiatan apapun tanpa obrolan aneh maupun serius mereka. Tetapi pagi ini benar-benar berbeda. Mungkin gara-gara pertanyaan dini hari dari Yoochun. Karena memang setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, Changmin segera mematikan laptopnya dan memilih untuk tidur. Yoochun tak mengerti dengan sifat Changmin. Dia sedang membantu seseorang dalam masalah atau dia yang sedang terlibat dalam suatu masalah?

Tetapi Yoochun benar-benar tahu apa kelemahan dari Changmin. Pergelutan batin.

"Jika kau masih membutuhkan informasi tentang kematian Sungmin, temanku, Zhoumi—dia adalah dokter yang menangani mayat Sungmin." kata Yoochun seraya memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya. Dia melihat Changmin yang mendongakkan wajah kearahnya. "Mungkin dia bisa membantumu untuk mencari bukti yang masuk akal agar kau bisa membebaskan Kyuhyun."

Changmin menghentikkan makannya. Dia meletakkan sendoknya diatas nasi gorengnya yang masih tersisa banyak. Bukan sifat dari Shim Changmin jika dia menyisakkan makanannya. Ini berarti ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat batin Changmin bergelut dengan kenyataan.

Yoochun menatapnya tidak mengerti. Dia meraih segelas air bening miliknya dan menyesapnya sedikit—tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, dan melihat Yoochun sekilas. "Aku berangkat." Dan dia mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka.

Yoochun menatap kepergian Changmin. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah Silky yang tengah duduk di kursi disampingnya—menatapnya dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar. Yoochun tersenyum. Dia meraih Silky dan membawa wajahnya sejajar dengan pandangannya.

"See? Umma sedang ada masalah. Sebenarnya tak baik untuk berburuk sangka, tetapi appa curiga semuanya gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun itu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**January 15st, 2012**

**07:39 PM**

"Yun, bagaimana? Bukankah kita akan menjemput anak kita sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong manja.

Yunho menoleh kearah istrinya yang tengah cemberut melihatnya mengenakan seragam polisinya. Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan minta maaf. Dia tak tega sebenarnya, tetapi panggilan pekerjaan yang menghambatnya. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan menjemput anak angkat mereka di panti asuhan. Hanya menjemput saja karena kemarin mereka sudah datang kesana, menemui pemilik panti asuhan dan juga memilih anak yang akan menjadi anak mereka.

Tetapi beberapa menit yang lalu, Yunho mendapat panggilan dari kepala polisi bahwa dia diminta untuk membantunya menangani kasus baru, tentu saja dengan team NCIS. Yunho berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan memeluknya. "Maaf ya Jae, aku benar-benar harus pergi."

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku untuk menjemput anak kita sendiri? Bagaimana jika dia bertanya dimana ayahnya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang memelas.

Yunho benar-benar tak tega terhadap istrinya. Dia mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong dan kemudian mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Bagaimana jika kita jemput dia besok?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho secara paksa. "Besok, Yun? Kita sudah janji kepada Minnie akan menjemputnya hari ini. Kau ingin melihat dia kecewa karena kita tak menjemputnya sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong memaksa. "Kau jahat Yun."

"Bukan begitu Jae, tetapi aku haru—"

Tett~ Tett~

Kalimat Yunho terputus ketika suara bel dari pintu depan menginterupsi mereka. Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya dan keluar dari kamar. Dia berjalan kearah pintu utama dengan langkah cepat ketika di dengarnya bel itu berbunyi lagi. Dengan langkah tergesa, Jaejoong mendekat kearah pintu. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya dan beberapa detik setelah itu langkahnya sampai. Dia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di hadapan rumahnya.

"Pagi, Jae umma." ucap sosok tinggi itu manis.

Jaejoong membulatkan kedua bolamatanya senang—membuat mata indahnya terlihat semakin besar. Dia segera memeluk tubuh itu dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu namja itu. "Astaga, Changminnie, akhirnya kau datang juga. Umma rindu padamu, sayang." kata Jaejoong senang.

Changmin tersenyum. Dia membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan hangat. "Mian ya umma, aku baru main kesini lagi. Biasalah umma, NCIS." kata Changmin terkekeh.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Dia melepaskan tubuh sahabatnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri dan kemudian menatapnya. "Apa Changminnie sudah baikkan dengan Yunho appa? Kudengar hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik." tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin hendak menjawab, namun sebuah suara dari belakang tubuh Jaejoong mendahuluinya. Changmin menatap kearah pemuda itu dingin. "Berhenti berkata bahwa aku adalah ayahnya dan kau adalah ibunya, Jae. Aku tidak akan mau punya anak seperti dia. Dia itu keras kepala. Masa iya dia masih membela orang gil—"

"Cukup Yunnie!" bentakkan Jaejoong menginterupsi. "Jangan pernah mengatai orang denagn sebutan orang gila lagi, dan jangan pernah menghina Changminnie."

Yunho memutar kedua bolamatanya kesal dan kemudian membuang napas. Dia melewati tubuh Jaejoong dan Changmin menuju keluar rumah. "Aku pulang malam!" teriak Yunho sebelum akhirnya dia mengendarai motornya dan pergi dari rumah.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kearah Changmin yang tersenyum tipis. Jaejoong yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, mulai mengusap pipi 'anaknya'. "Kenapa Changminnie? Ada masalah?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan. Sejujurnya hanya Jaejoong-lah tempatnya untuk bercerita. Entah itu mengenai Yoochun, ayahnya, atau mendiang ibunya. Mungkin karena ibunya sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, Changmin benar-benar menganggap Jaejoong sebagai ibunya. Walau pada kenyataannya, umur mereka hanya terpaut tiga tahun.

"Ceritakan saja, Minnie." kata Jaejoong. Dia mengusap bahu Changmin lembut. "Mengenai Yoochun? Atau mengenai Yunho? Maafkan dia ya..."

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Bukan karena tidak mau memaafkan Yunho, dia sebenarnya tak ada masalah dengan namja itu. Hanya saja karena 'sedikit' kesal karena Yunho selalu menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai orang gila. Changmin juga tak tahu kenapa, tetapi yang passti dia tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun dihina. "Aku sedang tidak mau membicarakannya umma."

"Aigoo, ceritakanlah Changminnie. Apa ini karena Yoochun memukulmu?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Walaupun Yoochun juga adalah sahabatnya, tetapi Jaejoong lebih sayang kepada Changmin—anaknya. Bahkan dia pernah mengancam akan memberikan Yoochun pelajaran jika dia berani membuat Changmin menangis. Tetapi pada kenyataannya selama dua tahun mereka berhubungan, Jaejoong belum pernah mendengar Changmin mengeluh akan hubungannya dengan Yoochun. Jadi namja cantik itu membuat satu kesimpulan bahwa namja playboy seperti Yoochun itu benar-benar sudah berubah karena mengenal Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng cepat. "Yoochun sama sekali tidak pernah memukulku hyung. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan?"

Jaejoong menggerenyitkan dahinya. "Hyung? Aku pikir kau tidak pernah memanggilku hyung lagi." Dia menatap Changmin dengan curiga.

Changmin tergagap dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya. Jika dia memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal—kecuali kepada Yunho, karena Changmin memang lebih senang memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan hyung daripada dengan sebutan appa—itu artinya memang ada masalah.

"Ceritakan padaku Minnie." kata Jaejoong lembut.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menceritakan hal itu. Hal yang mengganjal di otaknya. Dan tidak bisa dimengerti oleh hatinya.

Jaejoong segera memeluk tubuh tinggi itu lagi. Changmin tak membalas pelukannya. Dia hanya diam saja ketika jemari Jaejoong mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Ceritakan saja Minnie, ada apa?"

Setelah diam selama beberapa detik, Changmin akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan bersuara. "Hyung, aku tak tahu ada apa denganku sekarang," Changmin mulai membalas pelukan itu, "tetapi dini hari tadi Yoochun hyung bertanya padaku, kapan kami akan menikah? Separuh hatiku senang mendengar pertanyaan itu, tetapi mengapa ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatku tak merasakan apa-apa. Ma-maksudku—mengapa jantungku tidak berdebar lebih kencang daripada biasanya ketika Yoochun hyung menciumku? Mengapa jantungku malah berdebar kencang ketika... ada seseorang yang menatapku dengan tatapan meminta pertolongan? Dan aku benar-benar ingin menolongnya walaupun aku baru mengenalnya selama tiga minggu ini. A-apakah aku..."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tetapi Jaejoong sudah hapal betul dengan sifat Changmin yang terlalu kekanakan. Jaejoong yakin ini hanya salah satu dari sifat labilnya pada masa-masa sekarang.

"Jangan berpikir bahwa kau mencintai orang itu. Kau hanya terpesona. Kau hanya terpesona kepadanya dan hal itu tak akan berlangsung lama. Jangan pernah meninggalkan Yoochun. Kau harus janji padaku. Jangan. Pernah. Meninggalkan. Yoochun. Mengerti Shim Changmin?"

Changmin tak tahu harus menjawab apa jika mendapati Jaejoong sudah memanggilnya dengan marganya. Itu artinya Jaejoong marah—atau mungkin tidak suka dengan tindakkan Changmin yang terlalu buru-buru. Changmin menatap Jaejoong takut yang memandangnya layaknya ibu yang sedang menasihati anaknya.

"Shim Changmin, berjanjilah padaku." Jaejoong menyodorkan kelingkingnya, meminta sebuah tindakan.

Mungkin memang benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Dia terlalu terburu-buru mengartikan debaran di jantungnya. Mungkin semuanya hanya karena rasa iba, simpati atau terpesona yang tak akan berlangsung lama. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Yoochun sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun ini. Dia harus bertahan dengan Yoochun. Dia harus bersama dengan Yoochun.

Changmin mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya perlahan dan mengaitkannya di kelingking Jaejoong.

Kau hanya mencintai Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin. Kau hanya mencintainya, ingat itu!, batinnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Changmin lembut. "Kau sudah berjanji pada umma." Nada Jaejoong berubah, menjadi manis seperti sebelumnya. "Nah sekarang, bagaimana jika kau temani umma untuk menjemput adikmu?"

Changmin menggerenyitkan dahinya. "A-adik?"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Dia menarik tangan Changmin keluar dari rumah itu. "Ya, adik. Kau akan menjadi kakak, Changminnie. Ayo!"

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**January 15st, 2012**

**09:51 PM**

"Taeminie, ayo ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ahjumma." kata Jaejoong seraya mengusap kepala anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu.

Taemin tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. Dia membuka kaca mobil dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil. "Dadah ahjumma, nanti Taeminnie main kecini lagi. Taemin akan melindukan ahjumma." teriak anak kecil berambut hitam pekat itu. Dia melihat ibu di panti asuhannya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Taemin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membalas lambaian itu. "Jaga dilimu, ahjumma. Dan teman-teman, Taemin pelgi dulu. Dadah~" dan teriakan terakhir itu dibalas oleh teriaka ceria oleh anak-anak lain di panti asuhan.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia menunduk sopan ketika ibu pemilik panti itu melihat kearahnya. "Kami pamit ya. Kamsahamnida Shinmin—sshi." kata Jaejoong sebelum melajukan mobilnya keluar dari gerbang panti asuhan.

Taemin menutup jendela mobilnya. Dia segera mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah depan—dimana Jaejoong duduk di kursi kemudi sedangkan Changmin disampingnya.

"Kenapa appa tidak ikut umma?" tanya Taemin dengan nada yang benar-benar imut.

Changmin mengacak rambut anak kecil itu gemas, membuat si empunya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong tertawa pelan, dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jalanan. "Appa sedang bekerja, sayang."

"Appa cedang bekelja? Pasti appa kelen cekali membawa pistol. Bang! Bang!" seru Taemin senang. Dia mengaitkan jarinya—meniru sebuah senjata—dan membuat gerakan menembak layaknya seorang polisi. Taemin sudah tahu bahwa Yunho bekerja sebagai polisi. Bukankah, kemarin sudah menjadi pendekatan dan pengenalan dari Jaejoong dan Yunho ketika mengunjungi panti asuhan?

Changmin tertawa pelan melihat Taemin yang begitu senang.

"Oh ya, Changmin hyung kenapa kemalin tidak ikut ke panti acuhan? Kalau Changmin hyung ikut kan kita bica belmain dulu cama teman-teman Taeminnie dicana. Cemuanya baik lho hyung. Hyung pasti cuka deh." kata Taemin antusias. Hal itu mengundang tawa Jaejoong dan Changmin lagi.

"Taeminnie, sekarang kita jemput Wookie hyung ya." kata Jaejoong manis.

Taemin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dengan gerakan imut. Kemudian dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Wookie hyung? Ciapa, umma?" tanyanya polos.

Changmin juga memiringkan wajahnya—karena dia memang tidak mengenal nama itu. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Taemin sebentar dan kemudian kembali memusatkan pandangannya kearah jalanan. "Dia yang nanti akan menemanimu di rumah jika umma sedang bekerja, sayang."

"Bekelja? Umma tidak bilang padaku jika umma juga bekelja. Aku kan ingin di lumah cama umma." Changmin dapat melihat mata anak itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Dia menghentikkan mobilnya ketika rambu lalu lintas di luar sana yang semula berwarna hijau berganti menjadi warna merah. "Minnie tenang saja. Umma tidak bekerja tiap hari kok. Umma sudah punya banyak anak buah, jadi pekerjaan umma hanya perlu mengontrol saja ke kantor." ucap namja cantik itu lembut.

Taemin mengangguk mengerti. Jaejoong mengusap setitik air mata disudut mata kecil yang indah itu.

"Jangan menangis, ne?" tanya Jaejoong.

Taemin mengangguk lagi—dengan bibir yang agak mengerucut. Dia mengusap matanya pelan. "Tapi, Wookie hyung baik tidak umma?"

"Wookie hyung baik kok. Taemin pasti senang dengannya."

Taemin akhirnya mengangguk lagi. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok belakang dan kembali mengucek matanya. "Umma, boleh aku tidul cebental?" dan kemudian Taemin menguap dengan gerakan manis.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia meraih stirnya ketika rambu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna kembali menjadi hijau. Jaejoong melajukan mobilnya kembali. "Tidurlah, Minnie."

Dan sedetik setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Taemin segera memejamkan matanya dengan kaki yang dia naikkan keatas jok. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan sedangkan Changmin hanya menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Changmin sebentar.

"Kenapa juga, sayang?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Sekarang panggilan Minnie untuk dua orang. Ish, aku ingin menjadi anak kecil lagi."

Dan setelah itu Jaejoong tertawa. Ternyata Changmin memang masih berpikiran seperti anak-anak.

**.:o~o:.**

Huooooo, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini

Tenang saja, ini sudah detik-detik menuju chapter 2 kok

Maaf ya kalau bosan dengan cerita ini, saya benar-benar ingin membuat FF ini dengan alur pendek agar terlihat seperti kehidupan nyata

Nah, sekarang waktunya balas review :3

**Cloud1124 :** Annyeong juga :D Siiip, ini ada YooMin lagi (dikit tapi hehe), sabar ya, aku belum menemukan adegan untuk Yesung. Thanks yaaaaaaaaa *blowkiss hehe

**BlackAngel :** Ne annyeong jugaaaaaaaa ^^ dan maaf, chap ini gak ada nc (chap depan juga kayanya gak ada) yaaaappp gomawo jugaaaaaaaaaa :D

**kangkyumi :** Yap, mian di chap ini gak muncul HanChul, tapi ada Taemin kan? (gak nanya) makasih ya masih baca fic aku ini kekeke *hug

**widiwMin :** Ne :) Heechul kakaknya Sungmin. Junsu lagi aku pikirin perannya, tunggu ya hehe. Okeeeeee :D gomawoooo

**Hyeri :** Main kalau banyaaaaaak, maaf juga kalau bosen. Nah, kira-kira Changmin suka gak sama Kyu? Di chapter ini udah dijawab :D

**Meong :** Yap. Kyuhyun pasti dapat pairing, tinggal tebak-tebakan aja hehehe. Ne gomawooooo

**VitaMinnieMin :** Annyeong juga :D huooooo untuk semuanya makasih yaaaaaaaaaaa, aku seneng akhirnya ada reader baru. Makasih juga nunggu nextnya dan kasih semangatnya, ini udah ada kok hehehe. Ehm, belum waktunya NC-an dijabarin haha (bilang aja males bikin NC kekeke)

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz**,** elfishy**,** shihyun sparkyumin**,** kangkyumi**,** KyuHyunJiYoon**,** anonym**,** eunhee24**,** putryboO**, **BlackAngel**,** HanRyuu**,** Halcalilove12**,** Wonkyurity**,** shakyu**,** Cloud1124**,** Stella**,** Cho Luna Kuchiki**,** WindaaKyuMin**,** Hayaka Koizumi**, **Hyorin**,** maxdisaster**,** widiwMin**,** minnie beliebers**,** Meong**,** Hyeri, VitaMinnieMin **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**FF INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI**

**Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan**

Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.


	10. Chap 1I: Meddle

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Meddle | January 28th, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, YooMin (YoochunxChangmin), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Kibum, Leeteuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** Ini chapter 1I. **Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Meddle | January 28th, 2012**

**.**

**Saturday**

**January 28th, 2012**

**00:09 AM**

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat Yoochun yang tidur di sampingnya ikut terbangun karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bicara—mungkin gara-gara percakapan satu minggu yang lalu tentang pernikahan. Tetapi Yoochun tetap masih setia untuk menemaninya bergadang. Namun hari ini berbeda. Changmin memilih untuk tidur lebih awal—jika Yoochun tak salah, Changmin tidur pukul sembilan. Dia memang terlihat lebih sibuk daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Entahlah apa yang dia rencanakan, yang pasti Yoochun sudah melihat Changmin semakin pucat sejak dua hari kemarin.

Changmin segera berlari kearah kamar mandi dan segera masuk ke dalamnya—tentu saja setelah membuka pintunya. Yoochun menyingkap selimut dan segera menyusulnya. Dia melihat Changmin yang menunduk menghadap wastafel—berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya. Yoochun segera memijit tengkuk leher Changmin—membantunya untuk mengeluarkan muntahan. Namun Changmin hanya memuntahkan air, lumayan banyak mengingat kemarin dia tak makan, hanya meminum air saja. Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hoeekk..."

Dan itu usaha terakhir Changmin untuk memuntahkan sesuatu yang lain dari mulutnya. Changmin segera menyalakan keran air dan membasuh mulutnya. Tangan Yoochun berganti mengusapi punggung Changmin dengan gerakan memutar. Dia memandang namja itu khawatir.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yoochun lembut.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Kemudian dia berbalik dan dengan segera tubuhnya ambruk, namun untung saja Yoochun segera menangkap tubuh kurus itu.

"Astaga, Changmin-ah! Gwenchana?"

Yoochun menyadari bahwa tindakannya begitu bodoh jika bertanya pada orang yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri. Yoochun segera menggendong tubuh itu ala bridal style dan membawanya kembali ke ranjang. Dia menidurkan tubuh yang terasa panas itu dengan lembut dan dengan segera berlari kearah dapur. Membawa mangkuk berisi air dingin dan sebuah handuk kecil. Dan segera setelah itu Yoochun kembali ke kamar. Dia melihat Changmin melenguh dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Changmin-ah," kata Yoochun khawatir. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di dahi Changmin. Cukup panas, sepertinya Changmin memang demam—dan mungkin juga masuk angin. Yoochun memeras handuk dari dalam mangkuk sehingga air yang berada dalam handuk itu berkurang. Dengan gerakan lembut Yoochun menempelkan handuk kecil itu di dahi Changmin. "Sudah kukatakan, istirahat Min."

Changmin berusaha membuka matanya yang menutup berat. Dia melihat Yoochun dan tersenyum lemah. "Gomawo."

Yoochun berdecak kecil. Dia membalas senyuman itu dan menyibakkan poni Changmin yang menutupi keningnya. "Untuk?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan.

Yoochun menghela napas dan kemudian mengangkat bahu. Dia memainkan rambut Changmin yang sekarang mulai lengket karena keringatnya. "Kau sakit apa, Min?"

"Yang sebenarnya dokter itu siapa?" tanya Changmin dengan suaranya yang agak serak.

Yoochun tertawa pelan. Dia mengusapi rambut itu penuh sayang. "Kau demam, setahuku. Tetapi, apa kau... hamil?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya—walau tak terlalu lebar—dan kemudian tertawa lemah. "Hamil? Astaga hyung, aku ini laki-laki."

"Laki-laki juga ada yang bisa hamil, Min." jawab Yoochun lembut.

Changmin menggeleng pelan tak percaya. Yoochun hanya tersenyum. Tangannya turun perlahan dan mengusapi pipi Changmin.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Changmin menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan minta maaf. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau tak salah Min. Mungkin aku yang salah karena memintamu untuk menikah terlalu cep—"

"Ani hyung," Changmin menginterupsi ucapan Yoochun. Yoochun memandang Changmin, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku yang salah. Mungkin aku memang kekanakan, hanya karena hal itu aku jadi membatasi pembicaraanku denganmu." Changmin membuang napas dan tersenyum manis. "Kita akan menikah, secepatnya hyung."

Yoochun tersenyum bahagia. Dia mencium bibir Changmin sekilas dan kembali mengusap rambutnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." balas Changmin tersenyum.

Yoochun menarik selimut—yang hampir terjatuh di sisi ranjang—dan memakaikannya di tubuh Changmin hingga sebatas dada. "Istirahatlah." katanya lembut. Kemudian Yoochun menaikkan kakinya keatas ranjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di ujung ranjang. Dia mengusapi rambut Changmin pelan dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk melihat Yoochun. Dia menelan ludahnya pelan. "Hyung, apakah kau bisa membantuku?"

Yoochun tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu."

"Bantu aku hari ini, untuk mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit jiwa dan membawanya kembali sebagai tahanan polisi. Aku punya rencana."

Yoochun mengangguk dan tersenyum menyetujui. Tetapi, entah mengapa, setelah sebelumnya dia senang karena Changmin sudah kembali, sekarang hatinya terasa sakit lagi mendengar nama Kyuhyun yang keluar dari bibir itu.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Meddle | January 28th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**January 28th, 2012**

**08:01 AM**

"Cho Kyuhyun, ini adalah pilihanmu. Mempercayai Changmin dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya akan menjadi tahanan polisi hingga kau tahu apakah Changmin berbohong dengan ucapannya ataukah tidak. Jangan menjadi pengecut, hadapilah dunia, Cho kyuhyun."

Kalimat yang terucap dari bibir pucat itu sedikit membantu dirinya. Memotivasi diri sendiri. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ranjang putihnya dan duduk disana. Menunggu saatnya datang. Changmin mengatakan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari untuk berubah pikiran. Tetap menjadi pengecut di dalam rumah sakit jiwa atau menjadi orang yang berani menghadapi kerasnya dunia di penjara sana. Salah satu dari itu yang harus Kyuhyun pilih. Dan dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, pintu dihadapannya terbuka. Terbuka oleh digit-digit sandi yang sama sekali tak Kyuhyun ketahui. Dan setelah terbukanya pintu, munculah dua orang suster yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan tatapan biasa—datar. Mereka berdua menghampiri Kyuhyun dan meraih kedua lengannya. Salah satu suster itu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Nah sekarang kau akan menghadapi tes terakhirmu."

Dan mereka membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**January 28th, 2012**

**08:41 AM**

"Nah, Kyuhyun, apakah kau bisa mengingat lagi semua yang kukatakan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan ketika dokter yang duduk dihadapannya memberikan pertanyaan terakhir untuknya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang detektif yang duduk disamping dokter itu tersenyum—walaupun wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya tetapi dia berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada dua orang polisi yang berdiri di belakang kursi yang diduduki dokter dan detektif itu. Kyuhyun ingat wajah mereka. Kedua polisi itu yang memasukkannya ke dalam mobil polisi. Bawahan polisi bernama Jung Yunho yang kali ini tak Kyuhyun lihat batang hidungnya.

Dokter itu berdiri, menghampiri dokter yang bertugas di rumah sakit jiwa itu. Mereka berjalan mendekati pintu—untuk pembicaraan yang tidak diharapkan di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah detektif yang duduk di hadapannya lagi. Dia masih tersenyum.

"Seperti dari analisis saya, pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini hanya mengalami benturan di kepalanya yang membuatnya melupakan memori untuk beberapa waktu—dan membuatnya seperti orang gila. Namun, seperti yang dapat Anda lihat sekarang, pasien sudah kembali mengingat semuanya. Dia hanya mengalami amnesia ringan—bahkan tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai amnesia." kata dokter itu perlahan—namun Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar kata-per-kata secara jelas. Dan Kyuhyun yakin bahwa seluruh manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan itu—dua polisi, satu detektif, dua suster rumah sakit jiwa dan dirinya sendiri—dapat mendengarkan obrolan dari dokter rumah sakit jiwa itu dan dokter yang dibawa oleh sang detektif.

"Tetapi, bukankah ada sesuatu yang aneh dari perilakunya? Mungkin dia hanya berpura-pura gila agar tidak dimasukkan ke dal—"

"Maaf, bukannya saya ingin menyela, tapi hasil dari pemeriksaan saya bahwa pasien itu hanya mendapati benturan keras di kepala yang membuatnya lupa beberapa ingatan dan bertingkah seperti orang gila. Dan Anda harus percaya terhadap saya, dia sudah sembuh sekarang."

Sang dokter rumah sakit jiwa itu menggerenyitkan keningnya. "Mungkin menurut Anda bahwa pasi—"

"Maafkan saya jika menyela lagi, tetapi jika Anda memang mencurigai pasien itu, apa motifnya? Dia tidak akan memilih untuk berpura-pura gila jika pada akhirnya dia menyerahkan diri kepada polisi, bukan?"

Sang dokter rumah sakit jiwa terlihat berpikir untuk sementara. Dia berusaha mencerna semuanya, dan menurutnya memang penuturan itu masuk akal. Akhirnya dia mengangguk dan menjabat tangan si dokter muda—dokter yang dibawa sang detektif.

"Untuk semuanya, terima kasih Yoochun-sshi."

Yoochun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia membalas jabatan tangan itu, "Kalau begitu, Jongwoon-sshi, biarkan pihak kepolisian untuk membawa pasien ke kantor polisi."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**January 28th, 2012**

**09:23 AM**

"Sekarang kita pulang. Kau harus beristirahat di rumah. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau suruh, sayang." kata Yoochun seraya melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah pemeriksaan itu, pihak kepolisian segera membawa Kyuhyun ke kantor polisi kembali. Dan entah apa yang dilakukan Changmin—rencana Changmin yang tak Yoochun ketahui—Kyuhyun memang akan menjadi tahanan polisi selama empatpuluh hari. Itu artinya, masih ada empatpuluh hari tersisa untuk membebaskan Kyuhyun sebelum sidang pertama dilaksanakan. Changmin punya kesempatan, hanya perlu membuat rencana lagi.

"Terima kasih hyung. Aktingmu sempurna." kata Changmin.

Yoochun menoleh kearah namja yang duduk di jok disampingnya. Dia melihat wajah yang semakin pucat itu—yang kini terbalut oleh jaket tebal berwarna putih dan kupluk berwarna hitam. Yoochun menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Kau sedang demam, Min."

Changmin tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Yang penting Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa."

Dan dada Yoochun terasa sakit lagi.

"Kau rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kyuhyun bebas, walaupun kau sedang sakit. Mengapa Min?" tanya Yoochun.

Changmin memejamkan matanya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di jok dan tersenyum. "Hanya mengikuti naluriku untuk menolong orang yang tak bersalah."

_Entah mengapa, aku yakin bukan karena alasan itu._

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**January 28th, 2012**

**11:21 AM**

"Baby, cepat!" kata Donghae seraya menarik tubuh Eunhyuk yang sedang membereskan meja kantornya.

Eunhyuk memukul lengan Donghae kasar. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap calon suaminya kesal. "Sabar Hae. Aku perlu membereskan mejaku dahulu."

"Tapi kita sudah ada janji dengan Narsha noona. Ayo, aku tak sabar ingin melihat tuxedo-ku." rengek Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggerutu pelan. "Sabar Hae!" dan pertengkaran kecil itu membuat beberapa orang di lantai tujuh gedung NCIS itu menatap mereka. Mereka hanya tertawa ringan melihat pertengkaran dari kedua namja yang akan menikah dalam beberapa minggu lagi. Tepatnya pada hari Valentine bulan Februari nanti.

Termasuk juga seorang namja yang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Donghae, kau akan menikah tetapi sifatmu tetap seperti anak kecil. Mau jadi suami macam apa kau?" tanya orang itu dan kemudian terkekeh.

Donghae mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah namja itu. Dia menatap namja itu dengan cengirannya.

Eunhyuk hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya dan membuang napas, "Dia tidak akan pernah berubah, Kibummie."

Kibum tertawa pelan. Entah mengapa dia begitu senang jika Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah bertengkar atau semacamnya. Bahkan, mereka berdua sudah dinobatkan sebagai couple paling serasi—aneh—di NCIS, penghargaan yang dibuat oleh Changmin sebenarnya.

"Oh ya, kudengar Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa ya?"

Donghae mengangguk. Bahkan dia melupakan Eunhyuk yang tengah membereskan mejanya—mungkin dia tertarik dengan obrolan ini. "Yap. Beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku dapat informasi dari polisi. Dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi tahanan polisi lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kibum bingung.

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Mau bagaimanapun juga, sampai sekarang bukti bahwa Kyuhyun melakukan pembunuhan tidak terbukti. Jadi dia akan tetap menjadi tahanan polisi sebelum sidang pertama."

Eunhyuk menghentikkan aktivitasnya sebentar. "Kenapa sidang pertamanya perlu diundur? Bukankah jika Kyuhyun tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri—dan gila untuk sementara—dia akan menghadapi sidang tanggal sebelas Januari ya?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya lagi. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi meja kerja Eunhyuk. "Mungkin karena tidak adanya bukti. Ah, entahlah, itu keputusan hakim bukan keputusanku. Beruntunglah si Cho Kyuhyun itu."

Kibum mengangguk menyetujui. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan menyimpannya di saku jas lab putihnya. "Kudengar Changmin sakit ya?"

"Sakit? Pantas saja dia tak datang kesini." kata Eunhyuk seraya meremas beberapa kertas yang tidak terpakai di atas mejanya. Kemudian dia melemparkannya ke keranjang sampah di samping mejanya.

"Huh? Sakit? Bagaimana bisa setan itu sakit?" tawa Donghae. "Sungguh kejadian langka."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**January 28th, 2012**

**01:33 PM**

Kyuhyun membuang napasnya dan kemudian terkekeh pelan. Dia menyentuh jeruji besi yang mengurung dirinya sendiri. Kali ini dia sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian putih khas pasien rumah sakit jiwa, kali ini yang dia kenakan sama seperti waktu itu—jumpsuit berwarna oranye, pakaian khas penjara. Dia menyentuh kepalanya, menyentuh luka yang dia buat beberapa waktu lalu. Kali ini sudah tidak menggunakan perban, hanya kapas dan beberapa plester. Kecuali untuk pergelangan tangannya, luka itu masih basah sepertinya.

Kyuhyun tahu, sebenarnya tempat ini yang harus dia hadapi. Bukan ruangan putih yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin menyesali kepergian Sungmin. Setidaknya jika dia diam disini, dia dapat melihat beberapa polisi yang beralu-lalang—mengecek setiap jam-nya. Setidaknya, dia bisa mengobrol dengan beberapa orang.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun!" suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya.

Dia melihat seorang polisi berjalan kearah jerujinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat namja itu. Akhirnya dia dapat melihat sosok yang menyebalkan itu.

"Selamat datang kembali." kata Yunho seraya menyeringai pelan. "Tak disangka, ternyata Changmin masih mempertahankan orang gila sepertimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ini sudah saatnya dia bangkit dari keterpurukan. Setidaknya, dia benar-benar harus menghadapi kerasnya penjara, bukan? "Terima kasih atas sambutan itu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Baca dulu author's note dong~**

**A/n:** Nah, chapter 1 terakhirnya di J, jadi setelah 1J langsung chapter 2 :3

Oh ya, ada yang mau baca FF SAW IV: Super Junior? Ada di rated M ya, karena banyak GORE ehehehehe

Boleh request BB/GB untuk SAW V :3

Ah, aku sayang sama semua readers The Time, nih aku kasih cium satu-satu :* *readers muntah berjamaah*

Makasih ya masih ngikutin FF yang chapter 1-nya panjaaaaaaaaaaaaannng abis ekekekeke XD

Nah, waktunya bales review X)

**BlackAngel :** Iya, mianhae ya XO itu rahasia ekekeke XD

**widiwMin :** Wookie itu babysitternya Taemin, umurnya 23 tahun. Nanti aku cari tempat dulu buat Minho ya, ehehe. Setuju YooMin? Oh oke-oke, urusan ganti pair urusan takdir (?)

**Cloud1124 :** Holla ^^ saya udah kasih Yesung scene disini, lumayan 'kan ehehe *digaplok* Wah, YooMin shipper nih ahahaha, aku juga YooMin shipper kok, tapi... aku juga MinKyu shipper ohohoho :3 *gakadayangnanya* gomawo ya~

**eunhee24 :** Iya ehehehe XD wah, kalau Sungmin berarti dia idup lagi dong ._. hehe

**kangkyumi :** Sesuatu ya? Ehehehe chap ini gak ada HanChul, mian ._. Nah lho, jadinya YooMin atau bakal jadi MinKyu nih? Hehe

**Kulkasnya Changmin :** Gwenchana :3 Wah, MinKyu shipper yang ini ternyata mendukung YooMin -,- sesuatu sekali kekeke

**ma'on clouds :** Annyeong juga :D Ehehe makasih, ini ide murni lho ^o^v okey, gomawo ya~

**Meong :** Ahahaha itu masalah nani, okey ^^

**Leeyasmin :** Hahaha kasihan Kyu dong kalau sama hantu ohohoho :O

**Cho Luna Kuchiki :** Speechless kenapa? :O Ya sudah, bunuh aja Kyu biar gak ada yang ganggu YooMin*dibantai SparKyu* gomawo ya~

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
><strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|** VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** |** Leeyasmin **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**FF INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI**

**FF SAW JUGA**

**Review? :3**


	11. Chap 1J: Repeat

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Repeat | February 1st, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, YooMin (YoochunxChangmin), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Kibum, Leeteuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Shindong dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** Ini chapter 1J. Next chapter udah masuk chapter 2. **Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Repeat | February 1st, 2012**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**February 1st, 2012**

**08:11 AM**

"Umma! Kemalilah!" teriak Taemin dari dekat pohon cemara yang tertutp oleh salju—hampir seluruhnya—di halaman belakang rumahnya. "Kita belmain salju! Sebental lagi salju akan mencail!" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Dia merapatkan jaket putih yang dikenakannya dan keluar melalui pintu belakang. Dia dapat melihat Taemin sedang bergulingan di taman yang kini masih tertutupi salju tebal. "Taeminnie, salju tidak akan mencair secepat itu. Ini masih awal Februari." kata Jaejoong. Dia berlari kearah Taemin dan memeluknya—membuat dia ikut berguling di atas salju.

Taemin tertawa ketika Jaejoong menangkapnya. Dan tawanya semakin keras ketika Jaejoong menggelitik perutnya. Tubuh Taemin berguling—tetapi tidak dapat lepas dari dekapan Jaejoong. "Ahahaha umma! Umma lepas! Hahahaha! Umm—hahaha!" pinta Taemin diselingi dengan tawanya. Matanya sampai menutup saking gelinya.

"Minnie tidak bica lepas dari umma." kata Jaejoong.

Taemin masih tertawa dalam pelukan itu. Dia mencengkram jaket Jaejoong keras. "Umma! Hentik—hahaha! Umma!"

Jaejoong akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu. Taemin segera berguling hingga menjauh beberapa senti dari tubuh Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tertawa lagi—namun tawa yang lebih halus diselingi dengan napas yang terengah. Jaejoong menoleh kearah anaknya, memandang wajah Taemin yang mulai memerah.

"Umma jahat." kata Taemin seraya tersenyum.

Jaejoong menyeringai pelan. Dia kembali menggelitiki tubuh Taemin yang berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Ahahaha umma lepas!" pinta Taemin.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya—yang hanya menggelitiki tubuh itu sekitar lima detik. Dia tertawa lagi. "Taeminnie~" kata Jaejoong gemas. Dia mencubit kedua pipi anaknya.

Taemin menggembungkan pipinya imut. "Kau menyakiti pipiku, umma."

Dan Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar pengakuan itu. Jaejoong segera merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Taemin segera berguling kearah Jaejoong—hingga pemuda cantik itu memeluknya.

"Taemin cayang umma."

Jaejoong mengecup puncak kepala Taemin dengan lembut. "Umma juga sayang Taemin." Dan mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat.

"Ehm! Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" suara seseorang menginterupsi acara berpelukan Jaejoong dan Taemin.

Taemin dan Jaejoong segera mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara—dari arah pintu belakang. Mereka melihat seorang namja tinggi yang mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna putih, celana jeans panjang, dan kupluk hitam di kepalanya. Namja itu melangkah ke halaman belakang dan mendekati mereka. Taemin segera melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong. Dia segera berdiri dan berlari kearah namja itu. Namja itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Taemin dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Changmin hyung!" jerit Taemin senang.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia bangun dari posisinya dan berdiri. Changmin segera mencium pipi Taemin yang merona—kedinginan—kemudia menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di ujung hidung Taemin.

"Kangen Changmin hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Taemin mengangguk. Dia memeluk leher Changmin erat. "Hyung jahat. Cudah lama tidak main kecini!" kata Taemin yang langsung mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Changmin. Dia memukul pelan kepala Changmin, "Taemin benar. Kau sudah lama tidak main kesini." dan kemudian memeluknya. "Umma merindukanmu."

Changmin terkekeh pelan. "Hanya satu minggu umma."

"Satu minggu lebih tiga hari." kata Jaejoong menginterupsi. Dia melepaskan pelukan itu dan kemudian mengacak rambut Taemin. "Kau janji akan sering kesini untuk menemani Taemin."

Changmin membenarkan posisi Taemin yang berada dipangkuannya—dengan kaki yang melingkar di perut Changmin. "Aku banyak urusan umma. Maaf ya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia mengacak rambut Changmin—yang tertutup kupluk hitamnya—kemudian.

"Changmin hyung, aku mau celita cecuatu!" ucap Taemin dan kemudian menatap Jaejoong. Meminta sebuah privacy.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah. Umma akan ke dalam. Kau mengobrol saja dengan Changmin hyung, umma akan membuat coklat panas bersama Ryeowook. Okay?"

Taemin bersorak dalam pelukan Changmin. "Okay umma!"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan kemudian menghilang dari batas pandangan Changmin dan Taemin.

"Okay. Sekarang Taemin punya pembicaraan penting apa kepada Changmin hyung?" tanya Changmin seraya menurunkan Taemin dari pangkuannya.

Taemin segera menarik tangan Changmin ke arah dua ayunan yang tertutup salju—yang memang berada di halaman itu. Dia menyingkirkan salju yang mengendap di salah satu kursi ayunan dan kemudian duduk disana. Changmin melakukan hal yang sama. Dia melihat Taemin yang mulai menggoyangkan ayunan itu dengan tempo pelan.

"Akhil-akhil ini aku celing belmimpi buluk hyung." kata Taemin pelan.

Changmin memandang Taemin dengan sebuah senyuman. Sosok kecil ini mungkin belum terbiasa dengan mimpi buruk. "Mimpinya seperti apa?" tanya Changmin lembut.

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang menggemaskan. Membuat Changmin ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembul itu sekarang. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku hanya mendengal ada cuala aneh di mimpiku."

"Suara apa?" Changmin mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Katanya, halus ada yang dikolbankan. Aku tidak mengelti apa itu hyung, tapi aku takut."

Changmin terdiam sebentar. Dia berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh anak kecil itu. Taemin memang terlihat ketakutan ketika menceritakannya, dan kalimat itu memang terdengar agak janggal di telinganya.

"Aku takut hyung..."

"Hayoo! Sedang membicarakan apa? Membicarakan umma ya?"

Changmin dan Taemin segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Jaejoong yang berjalan mendekati mereka—dari dalam rumah. Jaejoong berjalan kearah mereka dengan senyumannya.

"Ani umma. Aku sedang mengajari Taeminnie mengucapkan huruf 'S'. Terkadang dia bisa tetapi kadang juga tidak bisa." Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taemin. "Coba katakan 'pasti'."

Taemin tersenyum mengikuti sandiwara itu. Ya setidaknya Jaejoong tak akan curiga. "Pasti."

"Coba katakan 'sekarang'."

"Cekalang."

Jaejoong dan Changmin tertawa melihat Taemin. Memang benar, Taemin kadang bisa mengatakan huruf 'S' kadang tidak bisa. Hal itu membuat Taemin tertawa juga.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Repeat | February 1st, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**February 1st, 2012**

**09:03 AM**

Kibum melihat layar ponselnya kesal. Ini sudah ke-delapan kalinya sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Tetapi ketika dia angkat panggilan itu, sama sekali tak ada suatu suara yang menjawabnya. Walaupun Kibum sudah memanggil-manggil—dan mendiamkan telepon selama beberapa waktu—suara dari sebrang sana tak kunjung terdengar. Hal itu semakin membuat Kibum kesal. Mau bagaimanapun juga hal itu membuat pekerjaan Kibum terganggu.

Kibum meletakkan handphone-nya ke atas meja dengan agak kasar. Dia kembali pada mejanya untuk memeriksa cipratan darah pada sebuah remote TV—untuk kasus pembunuhan baru. Namun baru beberapa detik dia beranjak, handphone-nya sudah berdering kembali.

**Incoming Call**

**010-3200-4719**

Kibum membuang napas. Dia berbalik dan segera meraih handphone-nya. Dengan gerakan malas, Kibum menekan tombol hijau dan segera mendekatkan telepon pada telinga kirinya.

"Katakan sesuatu atau aku tak akan pernah mengangkat teleponmu lagi."

Dan suara ancaman Kibum sepertinya tak membuat si penelpon takut. Dia—yang tak Kibum ketahui siapa—masih diam dan tak bersuara. Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali meletakkan handphone-nya di atas meja. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, seseorang masuk ke dalam laboratoriumnya.

"Hei, Kibum-ah!"

Kibum segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Dia melihat Donghae yang telah menutup pintu masuk ke dalam laboratorium berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Donghae-ah?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae mengangkat bahu. Dia berjalan kearah meja—dimana ada handphone Kibum disana—dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja itu. Donghae menumpukan tangannya di pinggiran meja dan menatap Kibum dengan cengirannya.

"Kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Donghae terkekeh pelan sebelum mengutarakan tujuannya. "Aku sedang bingung memilih tempat untuk berbulan madu nanti. Kau ada ide? Pernikahan kami hanya tinggal tigabelas hari lagi tetapi aku masih belum ada ide untuk berbulan madu."

Kibum melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan melipatnya. "Kenapa tidak di pulau Jeju?" tanyanya seraya meletakkan kacamata itu disamping handphone-nya.

Donghae menggeleng tak suka. "Aku ingin keluar negeri."

"Bagaimana kalau di Bali?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku sudah kesana bersama Hyukie beberapa minggu yang lalu. Masa kau lupa? Itu kan hadiah dari —sebenarnya bukan hadiah sih, itu karena Changmin tak mau pergi pada hari itu."

Kibum terkekeh pelan. Dia hanya berniat bercanda saja.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Hawaii?"

Drrt... drrt...

Donghae segera menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang tubuhnya—ketika dia merasakan meja itu bergetar lembut. Sementara Kibum hanya melihat telepon genggamnya dengan tatapan acuh dan malas.

**Incoming Call**

**010-3200-4719**

Kibum menekan tombol merah dengan cepat. Donghae menatap sahabatnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa tak diangkat, Kibum-ah?" tanya Donghae heran.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. Dia melihat handphone-nya dengan acuh. "Sudah sejak tadi ada seseorang yang menelponku, tetapi dia tak mau berbicara sejak tadi. Sudahlah, biarkan saja."

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi. Dia juga akan malas jika ada penelpon pengganggu seperti itu.

"Mungkin jika kau melacak nomor itu, kau bisa tahu orangnya." kata Donghae memberi saran. "Kulihat Shindong sedang tak sibuk tadi." lanjutnya mengingat si pelacak telepon di NCIS—Shindong—itu memang hanya sedang duduk santai seraya memakan keripik kentang di meja kerjanya.

Kibum melipat kedua tangannya malas. "Nanti saja. Tidak terlalu penting juga." katanya. "Oh ya, jadi kira-kira negara mana yang ingin kau dan Eunhyuk kunjungi? Apakah kau setuju ke Hawaii?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**February 1st, 2012**

**11:41 AM**

Kyuhyun meremas jeruji besi yang berada di hadapannya. Tidak ada emosi sama sekali. Dia hanya melakukan kegiatan itu untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun melihat Yunho berjalan menghampirinya. Dia berdiri dengan wibawanya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Mulai bosan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Yunho seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya tak punya kerjaan."

"Itu artinya kau bosan." Yunho berdecak pelan. "Apa kau sudah bisa menerima bahwa tempatmu memang disini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin." Dia berjalan ke samping beberapa langkah—menjauhi tubuh Yunho. "Mungkin aku sudah bisa menerimanya."

Yunho terkekeh pelan. Dia menggeleng dengan tatapan yang merendahkan. "Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**February 1st, 2012**

**10:49 PM**

Changmin berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya dan melihat Yoochun tengah menyikat giginya. Changmin tersenyum tipis. Dia menghampiri Yoochun—dihadapan cermin dan wastafel—dan merebut sikat gigi yang diapit oleh gigi atas dan gigi bawah Yoochun.

Yoochun menoleh dan melepaskan tangannya dari sikat gigi. Dia membiarkan Changmin mengambil alih—menyikat giginya dengan gerakan yang beraturan.

"Hali hinih ha hehadang?" tanya Yoochun dengan bahasa yang agak sulit di mengerti—mengingat sikat gigi yang membatasi kemampuannya untuk berbicara.

Changmin terkekeh pelan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoochun agar bisa menyikatnya dengan lebih baik. "Nanti saja bicaranya, aku tak mengerti."

Yoochun mengangguk paham. Dia membiarkan Changmin menyikat giginya dengan serius. Yoochun hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya. Memperhatikan bulu matanya yang panjang, wajahnya yang manis dan kedua bolamata indahnya. Yoochun bersyukur bahwa lelaki dihadapannya itu adalah miliknya.

Akhirnya pekerjaan itu selesai. Yoochun mengambil segelas air dan mulai berkumur. Changmin membersihkan sikat gigi itu di air bersih yang mengalir dari keran. Setelah bersih dia meletakkan sikat gigi berwarna biru itu di gelas—bersama dengan sikat gigi merah miliknya. Yoochun membuang air yang dikumurnya ke wastafel.

"Kau sudah sikat gigi Min?" tanya Yoochun seraya menolehkan pandangannya terhadap Changmin.

Namun yang Yoochun terima bukan sebuah jawaban, tetapi sebuah ciuman dalam yang menghisap dari Changmin. Ciuman yang hanya berlangsung selama lima detik.

"Aku merasakan suatu firasat buruk hyung."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**February 1st, 2012**

**10:52 PM**

Mr. Shim menepuk bahu Donghae—membuat namja yang tengah sibuk dihadapan laptopnya itu terlonjak kaget. Mr. Shim tertawa pelan. Dia melihat Donghae yang menatapnya seraya mengusapi dadanya—dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'jika kau bukan bos-ku, sudah kubunuh kau'.

"Lembur?" tanya Mr. Shim.

Donghae mengangguk. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut di lantai tujuh itu. Suasananya agak mencekam juga—mengingat sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam—kurang. Tetapi dia masih bisa tenang, pasalnya masih ada Shindong yang sedang bermain game di laptopnya, Kibum dan calon istrinya yang sedang berada di dekat jendela—membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh Donghae.

"Ah, sepertinya. Bos tahu sendiri 'kan kalau pembunuhan di dekat mall tadi membutuhkan banyak penyelidikan?" tanya Donghae. Dalam hatinya dia mengutuk kesal karena hobi Mr. Shim dan anaknya yang sering mengangetkannya—atau mungkin hanya karena Donghae yang terlalu berlebihan.

Mr. Shim mengangguk. Dia melihat arlojinya untuk membaca jam. "Okay, ini sudah larut." katany seraya mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Donghae. Dia menempuk bahu pemuda itu. "Sukses untuk pernikahannya ya?"

Donghae mengangguk dengan senyumannya. "Terima kasih, bos."

Dan kemudian Mr. Shim melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lift. Selanjutnya, menghilang dari batas pandangan Donghae. Donghae melempar pandangannya kearah Shindong. Dia meraih kertas—yang tak terpakai—di bawah mejanya, dan kemudian menggulungnya. Lalu dengan gerakan kasar, Donghae melemparkan kertas yang mendarat sempurna di kepala Shindong.

"Ouch!" Shindong mengaduh pelan. Dia mem-pause game-nya dan menatap Donghae kesal. "Apa maumu ikan basi?" tanyanya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Apa hari ini kau akan lembur?"

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi—dua menit lagi." jawabnya acuh. Dia memutar kedua bolamatanya dan kembali kearah layar laptopnya.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kibum dan Eunhyuk—yang masih serius membicarakan sesuatu seraya memegang secangkir kopi di tangan masing-masing. "Hyukie-ah, apa kau sudah selesai dengan pembicaraanmu?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan menggeleng—terganggu. "Belum! Jangan menggangu obrolanku dengan Kibum!" balasnya kesal.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Dia mengangkat bahunya lagi dan kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**February 1st, 2012**

**11:00 PM**

"Hnnh..."

Jaejoong melenguh pelan ketika tangan Yunho mulai beralih masuk ke dalam bajunya—meraba perut ratanya. Tubuhnya bergelinjang. Sentuhan Yunho benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Apalagi mengingat bibirnya yang dilumat rakus oleh suaminya.

Yunho menarik lidah Jaejoong dengan mulutnya. Sedangkan tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh Jaejeoong di ranjang—dengan dia yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Jaejoong melenguh lagi. Tangan Yunho naik perlahan kearah salah satu nipple Jaejoong, dia mencubit nipple itu lalu memelintirnya dengan gerakan yang agak kasar.

"Uhmmh... Yun...nie... ah..."

Kemudian tangan Yunho turun dengan gerakan cepat. Tangan besar itu meraba selangkangan Jaejoong yang hanya terbalut oleh piyama tipis. Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Yunho, merasa bahwa sentuhan itu membuat tubuhnya bergelinjang nikmat. Dan setelah itu, tangan Yunho meremas kasar sesuatu yang mulai menegang di bawah sana.

"Y-Yunnie... aah..."

"Umma!"

Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya. Dia menatap Yunho kaget mendengar suara teriakan anaknya—yang terdengar menjerit dengan keras.

"Yun, Taemin!"

Jaejoong segera turun dari ranjangnya. Begitupula dengan Yunho. Beruntung karena mereka masih berpakaian lengkap—sehingga tak mempersulit mereka untuk segera mendatangi Taemin. Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuju kearah kamar Taemin—yang terletak beberapa meter dari kamarnya. Dan suara jeritan Taemin semakin terdengar jelas ketika namja cantik itu semakin mendekat.

Jaejoong segera membuka pintu kamar Taemin dengan kasar dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Ada apa Taemin-ah?" tanya Jaejoong panik.

Jaejoong segera berlari kearah Taemin yang duduk menangis di atas ranjang. Dia memeluk tubuh kecil itu yang bergetar ketakutan. Yunho menyusul di belakang Jaejoong. Dia menatap anak angkatnya dengan khawatir.

"Umma... hiks, Taeminnie takut umma. Taemin takut." isak anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu.

Jaejoong mengusapi punggung Taemin lembut—berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara Taemin mencengkram piyama Jaejoong erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu itu.

"Sshh, tenang Taeminnie. Umma disini. Kau hanya mimpi buruk. Sshh, tenang. Ada umma disini." kata Jaejoong lembut.

Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu banyaknya membasahi baju ibunya. Taemin menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku takut umma... hiks..."

Yunho menggeleng pelan. Dia mengusap rambut Taemin lembut.

"Appa juga ada disini. Jangan takut Taeminnie."

Taemin mencengkram piyama Jaejoong semakin erat. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan mulut kecilnya kearah telinga Jaejoong, dan membisikkan sesuatu disana. "Di-dia datang, umma. Dia bilang bahwa ciapapun yang belhubungan dengan si pemain peltama, akan menjadi pemain celanjutnya." Taemin menahan isakannya dan meremas piyama Jaejoong keras. "D-dia bilang... pe-pemain itu akan mati."

**.:o~o:.**

**Baca dulu Author's note dong~**

A/n : Hollllla~

Semoga para chingudeul gak bosen ya sama FF saya ini :'(

Next chapter adalah chapter 2 (untuk yang bertanya chapter 2nya kapan hehe)

Nah *kecup basah readers* *readers minggat* saya mau bales review ^^

Oh ya, pada baca FF SAW saya ya kekeke *promosi*

**lee jungmin :** hehe rahasia :p *digeplak* oh, saya belum dapat ilham untu ff teenage. Gomawo ya~

**Black Angel :** Hehe X) hamil apa sakit yaaahhh kekeke rahasia. Gomawo ya~

**Leeyasmin :** Hebat kumaha euy kekeke gomawo ya~

**Kulkasnya Changmin :** Imin -.- hohoho. Dukung YooMin nih hohoho. Gomawo ya hehe~

**Cloud1124 :** Sama-sama :) Wah, punya feeling juga hahaha *digampar*. Pengen MBLAQ? Wah, gak tau ya, soalnya untuk SAW V pake voting untuk siapa yang mainnya hehe. Gomawo ya~

**Meong :** Apa hayooooh hehe. Misterinya bakal ada lagi kok, tapi bukan sekarang ;). Okeeee gomawo ya~

**Cho Luna Kuchiki :** Adegan pingsan? Dipertimbangkan ekekekke. Eits, ending rahasia hohoho gomawo ya~

**kangkyumi :** Hahaha dasar :p Changmin emang bandel, maunya ngerjain readers biar pusing ohohoho *ditabok Yoochun* siiippp. Gomawo ya~

**Hikari :** Hehehe gomawo ya :D ahahaha itu rahasia deh pokoknya. Ya chingu, ff ini bakal punya chapter yang panjang hehe semoga gak bosen. Wah, jadi YooMin shipper ohoho. Gomawo ya~

**widiwMin :** Iya, udah biar aja, gak usah pikirin Sungmin lagi *ditabok Sungmin*. Eh, Junsu? Emm dia... ada deh kekeke *digampar* gomawo ya~

**shakyu :** Yah, kenapa dong kelewat? *muka melas* Eh gomawoooooo~ nah ini 1J silahkan hehe

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
><strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|** VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** |**Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**FF INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI**

**Ada ELF Bandung gak yang nanti nonton SS3 3D di Blitz?**

**Review? :3**

**Who's next? **

****Changmin? Yoochun? Kyuhyun? Kibum? Eunhyuk? Donghae? Yunho? Jaejoong? Taemin?** **Hangeng? Heechul?**  
><strong>


	12. Chap 2: February 2nd, 2012

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: February 2nd, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, YooMin (YoochunxChangmin), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** **CHAPTER 2 OLALALA.** **Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**Satu jam menjelang pukul 00:00**

Eunhyuk meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja Donghae. Membuat calon suaminya itu melihat kearahnya. Donghae tersenyum sementara Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa.

"Kibum kemana, sayang?" tanya Donghae seraya menggeser laptopnya ke sebelah kanan. Dia menatap Eunhyuk seperti binatang buas yang menatap mangsanya.

"Dia sedang mengambil kartu uno di tas-nya. Sebentar lagi juga dia kembali." jawab Eunhyuk. Dia melihat Donghae yang menatapnya mesum. Eunhyuk memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Shindong mana? Ajak dia juga untuk main uno bersama." dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun matanya sama sekali tak menangkap sosok Shindong.

"Dia baru saja pulang, tiga menit yang lalu." Lalu Donghae memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae pelan. "Kita bulan madu di Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" Donghae mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Pasti si penganalisa darah itu yang memberikanmu saran."

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku memang ingin kesana."

"Kenapa tidak ke Jepang saja?" tanya Donghae seraya melipat kedua kakinya—membuat kaki kanannya menjadi tumpuan kaki kiri diatasnya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Terlalu dekat."

"Thailand?"

"Itu juga dekat. Pokoknya keputusanku jatuh ke Hawaii, titik."

Donghae mengangkat dagunya, terlihat berpikir. Dan sebelum dia menyetujui, Kibum sudah datang dengan kartu uno dan sebuah spidol merah dalam genggamannya. Dia menarik sebuah kursi yang berada di sekitar situ dan membawanya ke samping Eunhyuk.

"Ayo kita lembur."

Dan kemudian mereka tertawa.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang dewa kematian telah memilih satu dari mereka untuk menjadi pemain selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**February 2nd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Ya! Akhirnya kau kalah Lee Donghae!" teriak Eunhyuk seraya melemparkan kartu uno di tangannya ke atas meja. Dia tertawa puas bersama Kibum yang melihat Donghae merengut pelan.

Kibum meraih spidol merah di dekat cangkir kopi milik Eunhyuk dan membuka penutupunya. Donghae membuang napasnya kesal. Dia melempar kartu uno-nya ke meja secara kasar.

"Argh! Kenapa aku harus kalah?" jerit Donghae tidak terima.

Dia melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya nyengir—dengan beberapa coretan spidol di wajahnya—dan Kibum yang hanya tertawa dengan spidol dalam genggamannya.

Eunhyuk memukul tangan Donghae. "Lihat! Wajahmu juga akan penuh tinta merah sekarang!" kata Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk kearah wajahnya.

Kibum terkekeh pelan. Dia cukup bangga dengan permainannya—mengingat wajahnya masih bersih dari spidol karena dia selalu memang. Kibum menarik lengan Donghae untuk menagih kekalahannya.

"Tapi jangan coret banyak-banyak, Kibum-ah!" kata Donghae memperingatkan.

Kibum tertawa pelan. Donghae mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Kibum. Kibum segera mendekatkan ujung spidol pada wajah Donghae. Dan dengan tanpa dosa, Kibum mencoretkan segaris warna merah di dahi Donghae.

Donghae merengut pelan melihat Kibum dan Eunhyuk tertawa. Donghae segera meraih cermin kecil di meja di belakang tubuhnya—sepertinya milik salah satu pekerja lapangan NCIS yang tertinggal. Dia kemudian memandangi wajahnya yang kini tercoret oleh segaris warna merah di dahinya.

"Aish, Kibum. Garis ini terlalu panjang." Donghae mengeluh pelan.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bolamatanya. Dia menarik cermin itu dari tangan Donghae dan meletakkannya di meja secara kasar.

"Aish, kau manja sekali sih." kata Eunhyuk kesal yang hanya dibalas oleh kekehan Donghae. Eunhyuk merebut spidol dari tangan Kibum dan kemudian menarik wajah Donghae. "Pejamkan matamu." perintah Eunhyuk.

Donghae menyeringai pelan. Dia mengelus dagu Eunhyuk lembut. "Ah, kau mau menghukumku dengan ciuman ya?" tanya Donghae menggoda.

Kibum tertawa pelan melihat tingkah pasangan yang akan menikah dalam beberapa hari lagi itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran dari si empunya. Eunhyuk memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Pejamkan saja matamu. Kalau spidol itu kena matamu, itu bukan salahku."

Donghae akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, Hyukie jagi. Apa yang akan kau gambar di wajahku?"

Donghae tersenyum menunggu ujung spidol yang dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya. Namun...

Sama sekali tak ada sesuatu yang menyentuh wajahnya. Bahkan, Donghae tak bisa mendengar suara tawa Kibum lagi.

Di tengah rasa penasarannya, Donghae membuka kedua matanya.

Dan semuanya berubah.

Dia berada di hamparan salju yang luas. Salju dingin yang membuat tubuhnya agak menggigil. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"H-Hyukie? Kibumie?"

Dia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada hamparan salju yang luas dengan beberapa bangunan yang mengelilingnya.

Dimana dia?

Dimana calon istrinya?

Dimana sahabat terbaiknya?

Donghae bersumpah tengah duduk di kursi di meja kerjanya yang berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk dan Kibum. Tetapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dimana dia sekarang?

"Eunhyukie?"

Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?

Donghae melihat pakaiannya, masih sama seperi sebelum dia memejamkan matanya. Bahkan tak berubah sama sekali. Donghae menyentuhkan jarinya ke dahi dan menggosoknya sedikit. Kemudian dia mendekatkan jari itu ke hadapan wajahnya, ada bekas spidol berwarna merah. Garis yang dibuat oleh Kibum di keningnya.

Tetapi dimana dia sekarang?

"Eunhyukie? Kibum-ah? Hei, kalian dimana?" teriaknya.

Namun sama sekali tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

Donghae menggeleng tak mengerti, bahkan dia benar-benar tak mengerti. Dia mendekatkan jam tangannya kearah pandangan matanya.

**01:00 AM**

**Thursday**

**2012-02-02**

Pukul satu pagi? Donghae bersumpah bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu masih pukul duabelas malam. Tetapi kenapa sekarang sudah pukul satu? Dan kenapa juga dia bisa berada di tempat yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui dimana secara tiba-tiba? Apa Donghae sedang bermimpi sekarang?

"Hyukie?"

Donghae menjerit lagi. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun jawaban atau suara yang terdengar. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan. Dia tak tahu harus kemana. Yang penting dia harus terus berjalan.

Dan sampailah dia di hadapan sebuah gereja yang bangunannya menjulang tinggi—setinggi pohon cemara di halaman depan gereja sekitar duabelas kaki. Sangat—atau bahkan terlalu—tinggi hingga beberapa butir salju yang menggumpal turun dari puncak cemara. Donghae menatap gereja besar dan mewah itu dengan kening yang berkerut. Apa ini sebuah mimpi? Mengapa ketika jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi dini hari tetapi langit tetap menunjukkan warna langit yang mendung—seperti pukul tujuh pagi yang mendung? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Hyukie?"

Hanya nama itu yang bisa dia panggil dalam rasa bingungnya sekarang. Donghae tak tahu harus melakukan apa dan pergi kemana. Yang jelas, kakinya mulai melangkah perlahan. Mendekati pintu kayu gereja setinggi dua meter yang sedikit terbuka dan memberikan celah. Membuat suara samar terdengar dari dalam gereja. Hal itu otomatis membuat Donghae penasaran. Mungkin di dalam sana ada seseorang—atau banyak—yang dapat membantunya menjawab pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di benaknya.

Didorongnya pintu kayu itu secara perlahan dan melihat ke dalamnya.

Ada sebuah pernikahan.

Ada banyak saksi yang berdiri dihadapan kursi panjang—yang terbuat dari kayu—dengan rapi. Banyak bunga yang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan—dan digenggam oleh beberapa saksi pernikahan yang menonton upacara suci itu. Ada pendeta yang berdiri di depan altar bersama dengan sepasang mempelai—yang sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki—yang saling memandang dengan senyuman tulus di wajah mereka berdua. Dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia ketika sebuah pertanyaan tentang janji setia mereka dilontarkan.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berulang-kali.

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**02:00 AM**

"Dan Lee Hyukjae, apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Kim Kibum sebagai suamimu, menemaninya di kala suka maupun duka, di kala kaya maupun miskin, di kala sehat maupun sakit hingga akhir hayat kalian?"

Tu-tunggu! Siapa katanya?

Donghae dapat melihat laki-laki dibalik tuxedo putih itu mengangguk. "Aku bersedia."

Dari semua wajah yang berada di dalam gereja itu tersenyum, kecuali Donghae. Pendeta itu menutup kitabnya dan senyumannya semakin merekah. "Sekarang, dipersilahkan kepada kedua mempelai untuk berc—"

"Berhenti!"

Donghae menerobos beberapa orang yang berdiri di sekitar jalan menuju altar—menabrak para pengiring pengantin maupun para saksi dengan gerakan kasar. Dengan langkahnya yang tak bisa ditahan, dia berjalan cepat mendekati altar.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Sungguh, itu bukan kalimat pernyataan datang dari seseorang ataupun kalimat sopan lainnya yang patut diucapkan di dalam gereja. Namun Donghae sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah laki-laki berambut bleaching yang hampir saja dicium oleh laki-laki yang memakai tuxedo hitam. Yang keduanya dikenal baik oleh Donghae sendiri.

Donghae menarik tangan laki-laki yang mengenakan tuxedo putih dan membawanya ke hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyukie-ah?" tanyanya tegas. Dia mencengkram pergelangan tangan itu erat.

"Lepaskan Hae!" Eunhyuk—laki-laki bertuxedo putih—itu menjerit. Dia meronta agar cengkraman di tangannya lepas—atau setidaknya mengendur.

Kibum—laki-laki bertuxedo hitam itu—menghampiri Donghae. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kibum dan menatapnya marah. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan calon istriku?"

"Dia bukan calon istrimu, dia sudah sah menjadi istriku sekarang."

Donghae berdecih pelan. "Lelucon busuk apa yang kau katakan?" dia mendorong bahu Kibum keras dan hendak untuk menarik Eunhyuk keluar dari gereja.

Seluruh saksi di dalam gereja itau diam. Tak bersuara dan tak berkutik sedikitpun. Sama seperti pendeta yang juga ikut terdiam. Namun, Donghae sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, kapan dia mabuk sehingga dia bisa mengigau sejauh ini? Bermimpi semenakutkan ini?

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk paksa dan menyeretnya keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Eunhyuk menginterupsi.

"Lepaskan aku, Hae-ah! Aku mencintai Kibumie, tak bisakah kau mengerti hal itu?"

Deg!

Kalimat itu seperti sebuah tombak yang menusuk tepat di dada Donghae. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan melihat Eunhyuk yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Apa kau tak mengerti juga bahwa aku sebenarnya tak mencintaimu?"

Dan tubuh Donghae terasa sangat dingin sekarang—bukan karena salju yang masih memenuhi jalanan di luar sana. Bukan juga karena hawa dingin dari luar sana. Tetapi karena kalimat itu.

"Katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda, Hyukie-ah."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Kibum yang memperhatikan mereka. "Aku mencintai Kibum dan aku tak mencintaimu."

Donghae menggeleng dan terkekeh pelan. "Oh my fucking God! Bangunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Hae."

Donghae menggeleng lagi—kali ini dengan gerakan kasar. Tanpa ingin mendengar bualan dari keduanya, Donghae segera mencengkram salah satu lengan Eunhyuk lagi dan menariknya keluar.

"Aish, lepakan aku Hae. Kau menyakitiku!" jerit Eunhyuk seraya meronta.

Donghae tetap bersikukuh membawa Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam gereja. Amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun. What the fuck is going on? Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Mengapa dia bisa berada disini dan melihat sebuah pernikahan yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengontrol emosi? Bahkan dia ingin membunuh Kibum sekarang.

"Kita pulang sekarang!"

Eunhyuk meronta ketika langkah mereka sudah keluar dari gereja. Donghae tetap tak ingin melihat ke belakang, tak ingin melihat Eunhyuk-nya. Dia hanya fokus melihat ke depan dan membawa Eunhyuk bersamanya.

"Aku adalah istri sah Kibum dan aku mengandung anaknya sekarang!"

A-apa?

Blush!

Donghae berbalik dan mendapati bahwa dia hanya menggenggam angin. Hanya menggenggam udara di sekitarnya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak melihat gereja yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia datangi.

Sekarang semuanya adalah hamparan salju berwarna putih bersih.

"Brengsek! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang?"

Dia marah. Dia menggeram kesal. Dengan rahangnya yang mulai mengeras, Donghae menjatuhkan diri ke hamparan salju dan menonjoknya. Melampiaskan kemarahnya. Berharap kegiatan itu dapat membantunya berpikir normal. Membantunya untuk keluar dari sesuatu yang dia anggap sebagai mimpi.

Tetapi ini adalah kenyataan.

"WAE?"

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**03:00 AM**

Donghae menggigit giginya sendiri. Tak ada cara lain untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kenapa sesuatu ini harus terjadi. Dia yakin dia sedang bermain kartu uno dengan Eunhyuk dan Kibum. Dan Donghae berani bersumpah bahwa kegiatan itu nyata! Bukan mimpi!

Tetapi mengapa semua yang dirasakannya begitu terasa nyata? Dongha belum pernah merasakan mimpi yang sangat terlihat nyata seperti ini. Sangat terasa seperti nyata.

Dengan kendalinya, Donghae berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana, yang pasti kakinya sudah mulai melangkah dan posisinya segera berubah ketika langkahnya semakin mejauh. Membuat jejak langkah dari sepatu yang dipakainya.

Cuaca memang dingin, tetapi kepalanya terasa sangat panas.

"Hyukie-ah..." dia memanggil nama itu, dengan panggilan yang sangat liri. Entahlah, seluruh emosi sedang bertarung di kepalanya.

Dan langkah Donghae terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah rumah tua dihadapannya.

Tu-tunggu!

Sejak kapan ada bangunan lagi disini?

Jarak dari kakinya dengan pintu rumah itu hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter. Jarak yang sangat pendek untuk seseorang yang baru menyadari bahwa di hadapannya ada sebuah rumah.

Donghae tak mengenal rumah itu. Sama sekali tak ada bayangan. Namun, entah mengapa instingnya memerintahkan dia untuk masuk kesana. Untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Dan dengan langkah pelan, Donghae memajukan kakinya dan membuat dia berada tepat dihadapan pintu dari kayu yang sudah lapuk itu sekarang.

Cklek

Krieett

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**04:00 AM**

"Hallo?"

Sebuah kata meluncur dari mulutnya sebagai awal untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak Donghae ketahui rumah siapa. Dan seperti perkiraan Donghae, ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruangan usang itu bau kayu lapuk menguar di hidungnya. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar cicitan dari tikus-tikus di berbagai sudut. Ruangan tamu sebagai pembuka terlihat sangat kotor. Donghae yakin rumah ini sudah lama ditinggalkan. Atau bahkan memang dibiarkan untuk tidak dihuni.

Donghae melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dia menendang beberapa perabotan yang berserakan di lantai dengan jaring laba-laba yang membungkusnya. Donghae tak tahu kenapa dia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Padahal yang harus dicarinya sekarang adalah sebuah jawaban. Jawaban dari pertanyaan, 'dimanakah dia sekarang?'.

"Aarrrkkkhhh..."

Terdengar suara menakutkan dari ruangan lain yang berada di rumah itu. Suaranya terdengar agak samar. Namun Donghae yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah runtihan kesakitan.

"Aarrrkkkhhh..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Mulai jelas sekarang. Donghae tak bisa membedakan suara wanita atau pria yang dia dengar, tetapi Donghae yakin orang itu pasti membutuhkan sebuah pertolongan.

"H-hallo?"

"Aarrrkkkhhh..."

Kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan kali ini terdengar suara sesuatu seperti diseret. Sesuatu yang diseret sehingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi gesekan dari sesuatu itu dan lantai kayu dibawahnya.

"Khhhh..."

Dan sekarang suara itu bukan terdengar dari satu sumber. Melainkan dua. Ruangan lain di sisi kanan Donghae mulai mengeluarkan suara yang hampir sama. Sebuah rintihan.

Karena rasa penasarannya, Donghae kembali mengambil langkah untuk maju dan mendekati ruangan yang lebih dekat dengan posisinya.

"Aarrkkhhh..."

Terdengar lagi. Dan pintu dari ruangan yang tak menutup secara sempurna itu akhirnya terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Dengan gerakan perlahan.

Donghae dapat melihat siluet bayangan yang akan menampilkan wujudnya dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"Khhhh..."

"Aaarrkkkhhh..."

Dan akhirnya sosok itu menampilkan wujudnya.

Deg!

"Ya Tuhan!"

Jeritan itu keluar dari mulut Donghae secara tiba-tiba ketika dia melihat sosok itu. Sosok seorang wanita dewasa dengan tubuh setengah badan merangkak di lantai—berusaha menggapainya. Dengan usus yang menggontai keluar, darah di seluruh tubunya dan kepala yang bocor membuat Donghae menahan napasnya. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya wajah yang sangat familiar di kepalanya.

"U-umma?"

Sosok itu hanya mengerang tak jelas. Dia merangkak dengan tangannya dan menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat menyentuh Donghae. Tubuh Donghae bergetar. Dia merasakan ada yang salah terhadap semuanya. Ibunya sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kkhhh..."

Suara satunya lagi. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok seorang pria dewasa yang juga memiliki setengah badan. Yang merangkak berusaha untuk mendekati tubuhnya. Matanya melorot keluar dari tempatnya, menggantung dengan darah yang ikut keluar dari sana. Ususnya juga mengontai keluar—ikut terseret di lantai sesuai dengan gerakannya. Dan yang membuat napasnya seolah terhenti, adalah wajahnya. Ayahnya yang sangat dia cintai. Yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu bersama ibunya. Meninggalkannya sendiri ketika dia masih butuh kedua orangtua yang seharusnya menyemangatinya. Kedua orangtua yang seharusnya bangga melihat anaknya masuk ke dalam suatu organisasi besar untuk menyelidiki kasus.

Seharusnya mereka masih ada jika Donghae tak menyetir mobil saat itu.

Jika Donghae marah pada saat itu.

Jika Donghae dapat mengontrol emosinya ketika dia membawa kedua orangtuanya bersamanya.

Seharusnya mereka masih hidup sekarang.

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**05:00 AM**

"Raaakkkkhhh!"

Keduanya menggeram panjang. Donghae mendapati pipinya mulai basah. Dia menangis. Setelah sekian lama dia tak pernah menangisi lagi kedua orangtuanya, kali ini terjadi lagi.

"Umma... appa..."

"Rrrakkkhhh!"

Donghae tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Memeluk mereka atau pergi dari rumah ini.

Jarak dari wanita itu mulai dekat dengan jarak Donghae. Dekat. Bahkan sangat dekat.

"Umma..."

"RRAKKKHHH!"

Mata Donghae melebar ketika sosok itu menarik kakinya. Donghae tak bisa menahan keseimbangannya, membuatnya terjatuh dan menghempas lantai kayu dengan sangat keras. Suara dari kayu lapuk yang patah terdengar di telinganya. Namun bukan itu permasalahannya, tetapi sosok ini.

"Umma..."

"Raakkkhhh..."

Sosok dari pria dewasa itu pun kini sudah dekat dengan Donghae yang terduduk dalam posisi jatuhnya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tetapi instingnya memerintahkan dia untuk segera lari. Untuk menjauh dari kedua sosok itu.

"RRAKKKHH!"

Keduanya menggeram panjang dengan suara menakutkan. Donghae segera meronta. Dia harus pergi segera. Tangannya meraih tangan wanita yang meremas kakinya erat. Dan dengan rasa berat di dadanya, Donghae meraih tangan itu dan menepisnya dengan kasar.

Dia tahu dia salah.

"RRKKHHH!"

Sebuah tangan mencakar tengkuknya. Donghae berbalik dan melihat sosok pria dewasa itu yang melakukannya. Air mata sudah hampir terjatuh kembali dari matanya. Namun dia harus bertahan. Kedua orangtuanya sudah tak ada dan Donghae harus yakin bahwa ini adalah ilusinya. Bukan kenyataan. Bukan kebenaran.

Donghae membawa tubuhnya mundur. Berusaha mendekati pintu utama. Sosok itu merangkak lebih dekat. Dan sangat dekat. Dengan seluruh usahanya Donghae memundurkan tubuhnya dengan keras, dengan punggungnya yang menabrak pintu dan Donghae memejamkan matanya segera.

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**06:00 AM**

Perlahan Donghae mulai membuka matanya yang masih basah karena air mata. Dan pandangan di sekelilingnya berubah. Dia sudah tidak berada di dalam rumah tua itu, dia berada di atas hamparan salju lagi sekarang.

Rasanya dingin...

dan menyakitkan.

Melihat lagi sosok kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada. Yang kehilangan nyawa karena ulahnya. Dia menyesal mengapa bukan dia yang mati, mengapa harus dua sosok yang sangat dia cintai dalam hidupnya. Terlebih untuh ayahnya.

"Appa... umma... maafkan aku..."

Dia terisak kecil di dalam air matanya. Kini dia tak punya siapapun lagi, kecuali Eunhyuk.

Dia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Eunhyuk selamanya. Bersama disisinya. Tetapi... dimana Eunhyuk sekarang?

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**07:00 AM**

Donghae berdiri dari posisinya. Kini bukan saatnya untuk membuka duka yang sudah lama ia pendam sangat dalam. Sekarang waktunya untuk mencari jawaban. Dimana kekasihnya dan dimana dia sekarang.

Donghae memegang tengkuk lehernya. Basah, lengket dan perih, itulah kesan pertama ketika dirasakannya ada tiga goresan disana. Donghae mendekatkan tangannya ke wajahnya. Dan beanr saja, dia melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat di sela-sela jarinya. Dan baunya sangat mengganggu indra penciumannya.

"Ukh..."

Rintihan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Namun dia tak memperdulikan luka itu, dia memilih untuk mengambil langkah dan mencari sebuah jawaban.

Ah, dia ingat. Dia harus melihat jam sekarang.

Donghae mendekatkan layar dari jam tangan yang dikenakannya ke depan matanya.

**08:00 AM**

**Thursday**

**2012-02-02**

A-apa? Pukul delapan? Donghae bersumpah terakhir dia melihat jam, jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi—walaupun langit tak menujukan demikian. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa waktu berjalan dengan secepat itu? Donghae yakin jam tangannya tak rusak sama sekali.

"Oh my fucking God! Beritahu dimana aku sekarang!" jeritnya.

Tangan Donghae meninju angin, membuatnya menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Jika Kau tak ingin aku hidup, tak usah lakukan hal ini!"

Dia menendang salju dibawah kakinya dan kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sudah lelah dia menghadapi semuanya.

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**09:00 AM**

Donghae melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Dia tak tahu mengapa hal ini harus terjadi terhadapnya. Dia sama sekali tak punya jawaban untuk hal itu.

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**10:00 AM**

"Bagaimana?"

"Dua korban hampir kehabisan darah, sedangkan anaknya hampir tak sadarkan diri!"

"Cepat! Bawa mereka!"

Suara-suara itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Donghae. Bukan dari si pemilik suara, tetapi dari kalimat-kalimat itu. Kalimat yang pernah menjadi kalimat paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Dimana dia masih bisa selamat ketika kedua orangtuanya sekarat.

Donghae melihat ke depan dan kini dirinya sedang berada di depan halaman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi dengan banyak orang. Dan juga beberapa ambulans. Donghae merasakan matanya kembali panas. Tak usah untuk bertanya kepada siapapun tentang seseorang yang dimaksud. Itu sudah pasti dia, dan kedua orangtuanya setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Panggil Dr. Yoochun dan Dr. Zhoumi! Kami membutuhkan mereka segera!"

"Dokter, pasien ini hampir kehilangan denyut nadinya!"

"Jangan sampai kita kehilangan dia!"

"Dokter, pasien membutuhkan darah segera!"

"Cepat bawa mereka!"

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan melihat pemadangan itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia akan menangis lagi. Dia tak mau melihat situasi ini. Situasi dimana adalah detik-detik terakhir untuk kedua orangtuanya. Dan semua itu karena ulahnya.

"Dokter, kami kehilangan kedua pasien ini."

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**11:00 AM**

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya ketika sekelilingnya berubah. Sekarang dia sedang berdiri di samping pintu dalam sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan lumayan mewah. Dia tak mengerti mengapa dia berada disini. Yang pasti, dia tahu akan situasi ini.

PLAK!

Donghae dapat melihat seorang wanita menampar wajah seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Yang mempunyai wajah yang sama persis sepertinya. Ah, bukan. Itu adalah Donghae beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepat setelah dia pulih dari kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau membunuh kedua orangtuamu!"

Dan yang berada dihadapan dirinya yang dulu adalah tante dan juga kakek dan nenek dari ibu Donghae. Tantenya—kakak dari ibunya—memandang Donghae dengan tatapan marah. Berbeda dengan kakek dan nenekmu. Mereka hanya memandangmu, diam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jika kau tak bisa mengontrol emosimu, jangan membawa mereka untuk pergi bersamamu!"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lagi. Donghae yang yang dulu hanya dapat diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia menyadari bahwa semua adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahannya yang tak bisa mengontrol emosi membuatnya kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Hanya karena masalah kecil.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau tak berhak untuk minta maaf! MEREKA SUDAH MATI SEKARANG!"

PLAK!

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**12:00 PM**

Donghae terjatuh dari posisinya ketika semuanya kembali menjadi hamparan salju yang luas. Dia tak kuasa untuk tidak menahan air mata yang meluncur mulus di pipinya. Dia tak memperdulikan rasa perih di tengkuknya. Dia hanya tak ingin memori itu kembali terbuka.

"Kumohon... ya Tuhan, berhentilah mempermainkan aku... sungguh ini terlalu sakit dari segalanya..."

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**01:00 PM**

"Aku mengakui bahwa ini adalah dosaku... tetapi kumohon... jangan buat aku seperti ini."

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**02:00 PM**

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi disini... tetapi jika ini semua akan mengakhiri penderitaanku... aku siap..."

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**03:00 PM**

"Biarkan aku mati untuk menyusul mereka..."

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**04:00 PM**

JLEB!

Satu tusukkan di punggung Donghae membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya yang basah karena air mata. Tusukkan itu sangat dalam. Merobek punggungnya. Dengan perlahan, Donghae menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang.

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**05:00 PM**

"Hyu—Hyukie..."

JLEB!

Satu tusukan lagi Donghae terima di punggungnya. Donghae terbatuk pelan. Dia merangkak dan berusaha menjauh dari sosok Eunhyukie-nya.

"Wae Hyukie? Wae?"

"Kau pemain kedua Hae. Sudah seharusnya kau untuk mati."

JLEB!

Kali ini di perutnya.

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**06:00 PM**

Donghae merangkak mundur. Dia melihat Eunhyuk yang memegang pisau berlumuran darahnya. Menatapnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang biasanya membuat Donghae tenang namun kali ini malah menyiksanya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**07:00 PM**

"Aku hanya menjalaskan tugas dari **dia**, untuk membawamu ke Neraka."

"**Di-dia**? Siapa?"

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**08:00 PM**

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan seraya berjalan mendekati Donghae. Donghae semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, mencoba menjauh. Namun rasa sakit dengan dua luka tusuk di punggung dan satu di perut membuatnya kesulitan. Donghae bangkit dari posisinya secara perlahan.

"Katakan ji-jika semua ini ha-hanya... mimpi..."

"Sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi My Fishy."

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**09:00 PM**

"Please..."

"Dia sudah menunggumu disana. Ayo cepat! Kemarilah!"

Donghae menggeleng seraya memegang luka tusuk di perutnya. Darah sudah membasahi tangannya—bahkan bajunya. Dia menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Hyukie, tetapi kumohon... mengapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**10:00 PM**

Donghae hanya dapat menggeleng lagi. Eunhyuk memajukan langkahnya dengan sangat cepat dan kini dia sudah berdiri dihadapan Donghae. Menatapnya dengan seringai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukie-ah..."

Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae pelan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak."

JLEB!

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**11:00 PM**

"Ba-bangunkan aku Hyukie-ah..."

JLEB!

"Kau akan bangun sebentar lagi..."

"Akh..."

JLEB!

"Di Neraka..."

"Hy-Hyukiehh..."

JLEB!

"Menjadi budak**nya**."

JLEB!

"Dan aku hanya akan tertawa..."

"Hhh..."

JLEB!

"Melihatmu menderita disana."

**Friday**

**February 3rd, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Selamat tinggal Lee Donghae. Berbahagialah karena kau adalah salah satu pemain dalam permainan ini."

"H-Hy-Hyuk...kiehh..."

Eunhyuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Donghae yang mulai menutup secara perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal. Selamat bersenang-senang di Neraka."

Dan **Dua Februari**-mu sudah berakhir.

**.:o~o:.**

**ASLI! BARU SELESAI DAN BELUM DI EDIT APALAGI DI BACA ULANG!**

**AKU BENER-BENER BURU-BURU HOSH HOSH**

**Mian kalau aneh. Maaf aku gak bisa bales review sekarang. Ayo bacaa Next chap, aku post dua chap hari ini ^o^**

**SARANGHAE~ 3**

**THANKS UNTUK SEMUANYA :D**

**Review? :3**


	13. Chap 2A: Confused

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Confused | February 2nd, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, YooMin (YoochunxChangmin), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 2A. Baca dulu chapter 2nya.** **Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Confused | February 2nd, 2012**

**.**

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**12:01 AM**

"Pejamkan saja matamu. Kalau spidol itu kena matamu, itu bukan salahku." kata Eunhyuk seraya terkekeh ringan. Dia melihat Kibum yang juga tertawa di sampingnya.

Donghae akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, Hyukie jagi. Apa yang akan kau gambar di wajahku?"

Eunhyuk memutar kedua matanya mendengar kalimat Donghae. Dia melihat wajah namja yang tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam di hadapannya. Dia itu terlihat aneh. Terlalu childish padahal dia akan menjadi suaminya nanti. Hanya perlu menunggu hari.

Tetapi Eunhyuk sangat mencintai namja berjuluk ikan itu.

Bruk!

Belum sempat ujung spidol itu menyentuh wajah Donghae, wajah itu tiba-tiba terjatuh membentur meja dihadapannya. Eunhyuk memutar kedua bolamatanya lagi. Dia memukul keras kepala Donghae yang dan kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Yah! Donghae-ah! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh! Kemarikan wajahmu!" kata Eunhyuk kesal.

Kibum hanya tertawa memandang kedua sahabatnya. Dia menggeleng pelan dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Donghae.

"Hae-ah!" katanya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik. "Donghae-ah!"

Eunhyuk melemparkan spidolnya ke sembarang arah dan memandang Donghae semakin kesal. "Ya! Angkat wajahmu, ikan!"

Kibum tertawa pelan. Dia menepuk kepala Dongahe lagi dan tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh tengkuk leher Donghae. Dingin. Dan ada cairan... kental?

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat tengkuk leher itu.

"Astaga! Donghae!"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya segera melihat darah dari tengkuk calon suaminya. Dan juga dia melihat darah mulai merembes di kaos yang dikenakan kekasihnya di bagian punggung. Dia segera mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae berulang-ulang. Berharap ini semua hanya lelucon. Namun ketika dia mengangkat tubuh namja itu agar tak menunduk membentur meja...

"A-astaga..."

Dia sudah melihat perutnya penuh dengan luka tusukan.

"DONGHAE!"

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Confused | February 2nd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**12:17 AM**

Drrt... drrt... drrt... drrt...

Itu adalah panggilan ke sebelas kalinya di dini hari itu. Akhirnya salah seorang namja yang tertidur di atas ranjang—dari dua orang—itu terusik oleh suara gesekan dari meja dan ponsel yang bergetar. Yoochun—namja itu—terbangun dan melirik nakas di sampingnya.

Ponsel Changmin.

Tak berniat untuk membangunkan kekasihnya, Yoochun melihat siapa orang yang menelpon kekasihnya di ponsel yang tengah berkedip itu. Dan sebaris nama membuat matanya sedikit terbuka—mengingat dia baru bangun tidur, matanya masih terasa berat.

**Incoming Call**

**Ayah**

Bukannya mengambil jalan tak sopan, tetapi ayahnya saja sudah membiarkan Yoochun untuk mengangkat telepon darinya jika Changmin tak ada—walaupun kali ini Changmin bukannya tak ada, namun tengah terlelap.

Dia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Yoboseyo."

"Ah, Yoochun. Apakah Changmin sudah tidur?"

"Ne appa. Mengapa kau mene—"

"Yoochun, sekarang kau dan Changmin segera ke rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja." Terdapat jeda pada kalimat itu. "Donghae meninggal dunia."

_Shit, firasatmu benar Changmin-ah._

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**01:08 AM**

"Tenang Hyukie-ah."

Changmin mengusapi punggung Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi masih bergetar di pelukannya. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan namja berjuluk Jewel Guy itu. Changmin yakin bajunya sudah sangat basah oleh air mata itu. Namun ia sama sekali tak peduli. Dia hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan namja yang sudah menangis sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Hae... huks... D-Donghae..."

Changmin menatap Kibum yang duduk di salah satu kursi di depan ruang ICU. Percuma sebenarnya, Donghae sudah tak ada sekarang. Sudah dapat dipastikan dari luka-luka yang diterimanya.

"Huks... Hae-ah... Hae..."

Dan Eunhyuk harus bisa untuk menerima kenyataan. Tunangannya telah mati.

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**February 2nd, 2012**

**04:09 AM**

"Jadi?" Changmin membenarkan posisi duduknya dihadapan dua orang namja yang bertugas sebagai dokter yang menangani mayat Donghae. Yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya dan juga teman dari kekasihnya—yang Changmin ketahui bernama Zhoumi.

"Ada dua luka tusuk di punggung, tujuh luka tusuk di perut dan tiga cakaran di tengkuk lehernya." kata Zhoumi memperjelas.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Tetapi siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya pelan.

Yoochun dan Zhoumi menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah menelpon beberapa orang di kantor NCIS yang kini tengah menyelidiki akan kematian itu melalui kamera CCTV yang merekam kegiatan mereka." Changmin memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Ada sebuah bayangan hitam yang menghalangi kamera—kurang dari satu detik—dan setelah itu Donghae menunduk dengan wajah yang membentur meja. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, luka tusuk mulai muncul dengan darah secara tiba-tiba."

Yoochun dan Zhoumi menyipitkan mata mereka mendengar penjelasan itu. Benar-benar berada diluar akal sehat dan tak akan bisa dipahami dengan mudah.

"Dan kisah ini sama seperti penuturan Kyuhyun ketika kematian Sungmin. Apa itu artinya..." Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika dia mulai merasakan matanya mulai terasa agak panas mengingat salah satu sahabatnya telah pergi sekarang.

Yoochun segera turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Changmin. Dia segera memeluk tubuh yang mencoba menahan air matanya. Namun sekuat apapun Changmin tahan, air mata itu tetap mengalir turun membasahi pipinya.

"Sshh, tenang. Tenangkan dirimu." kata Yoochun lembut.

Changmin mencoba menahan isak tangisnya. Dia sebenarnya bisa melakukan hal itu, hanya saja air mata itu terus saja jatuh mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Err, Yoochun-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Zhoumi pelan. Bukan berniat untuk mengganggu, namun sepertinya petunjuk yang akan diberikannya mungkin akan membantu.

Yoochun menoleh dengan tangan yang masih mengusapi kepala Changmin—masih dalam posisi memeluknya. Dia mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"Apakah Sungmin dan Donghae saling mengenal?"

Yoochun menggerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pasalanya, dia dan Donghae jarang bertemu jadi dia tidak mengetahui siapa saja yang Donghae kenal.

Yoochun hendak untuk menggeleng namun suara Changmin menginterupsinya. "Kurasa... mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Changmin menyeka air matanya. "Memangnya ada apa, Zhoumi-ge?"

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya menemukan sebuah tato—mungkin—di tengkuk leher Donghae dan Sungmin, dan gambar keduanya sama."

Changmin mendorong pelan tubuh Yoochun dan menatapnya bingung. "Gambar apa?"

"Ah, entahlah. Seperti sebuah simbol. Tetapi jika aku tak salah, aku pernah melihatnya di salah satu situs web tentang... err, Lucifer?"

"A-apa katamu?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Saya tahu ini pendek. Maaf banget .**

**Ini FF bener-bener baru selesai tadi. Saya ngejar deadline :o**

**OMG! Maaf sebelumnya. Sebenarnya saya lagi sakit sekarang. Apalagi stress mikirin PR Bbiologi dan fisika belum, padahal buat besok. Dan juga besok ulangan fisika sama matematika. ARRGGHHH SAYA STRESS!**

**Oy ya, chingudeul jangan kelewat lho. Saya post dua chapter hari ini. **

**THANKS UNTUK SEMUANYA :D**

**Review? :3**


	14. Chap 2B: Forte

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Forte | February 3rd, 2012

**Cast :** Kyuhyun, YooMin (YoochunxChangmin), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Key, Onew, Minho, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada 4 orang, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! GAK MASUK AKAL! SUMPAH!

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 2B. Baca dulu chapter 2nya dan 2B.** **Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Forte | February 3rd, 2012**

**.**

**Friday**

**February 3rd, 2012**

**12:34 AM**

"Hyung, lihat! Aku menemukan ini!" kata Changmin seraya menunjuk kearah laptopnya yang sudah dia tekuni sejak kemarin.

Yoochun yang tengah memainkan Silky dalam pangkuannya menoleh. Dia segera beranjak dari atas ranjang mendekati Changmin di mejanya—dengan Silky yang masih dipeluknya. "Wae?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Changmin memundurkan kursi beroda yang didudukinya, memberikan ruang untuk Yoochun.

Yoochun segera membaca deretan-deretan kalimat yang Changmin ketik disana. Kalimat-kalimat yang membuatnya menggerenyit, membulatkan matanya bahkan menganga.

"Aku benar-benar ceroboh karena tak menemukan info-info ini. Aku hanya fokus kepada kasus Satu Januari. Aku memang ceroboh hyung." lanjutnya pelan.

Dia meraih Silky dalam pangkuan Yoochun ke pangkuannya. Membiarkan namja yang merupakan kekasihnya itu serius untuk membaca deretan-deretan kalimat dari situs yang Changmin copy sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?"

Yoochun menggeleng pelan seraya menolehkan pandangannya kearah Changmin. Dia menatap kekasihnya yang tengah mengusapi Silky yang sibuk menjilati kakinya sendiri.

"Jadi maksudnya kematian secara tiba-tiba tidak hanya terjadi pada tanggal Satu Januari? Bahkan tanggal Dua Februari juga?"

Changmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kematian ini berurut. Itu artinya..." Yoochun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Akan ada Tiga Maret hyung."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Forth | February 3rd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**February 3rd, 2012**

**07:49 AM**

Taemin melangkahkan kakinya keluar melewati pintu rumahnya. Dia loncat kecil dan membuat jejak dari sepatunya terukir di atas salju. Dengan loncatan berikutnya dia menuju ke pekarangan rumah. Sebenarnya dia hanya iseng bermain seperti itu, berhubung Jaejoong dan Yunho masih mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk pergi ke pemakaman Donghae.

Tin! Tin!

Lalu sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapan rumah yang berada di samping kanan rumah mereka. Taemin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memperhatikan seseorang yang kemudian muncul dari balik pintu mobil. Mungkin itu adalah pemilik rumah di sebelah rumahnya, karena Jaejoong pernah bilang bahwa sang pemilik rumah sedang ke London untuk sesuatu.

Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Dia memang berniat untuk datang ke pemakaman Donghae. Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu dekat dengan namja yang kini sudah meninggal itu, namun Jaejoong mengenal seluruh teman Yunho yang bekerja di NCIS—berhubung Yunho adalah polisi yang sering bertugas bersama NCIS, bahkan Mr. Shim mempunyai rencana untuk mempekerjakan Yunho disana—jadi dia akan datang ke pemakaman itu.

Namun niatnya tertunda ketika dia melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman depan rumah tetangganya. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis ketika melihat salah seorang namja cantik keluar dari dalam mobil dan melihat kearahnya. Jaejoong segera menghampiri namja itu dan membiarkan Taemin memandang bingung kearah mereka.

"Omona, Key! Kenapa tak bilang akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong seraya memeluk namja yang dipanggil Key itu.

Key atau Kim—Lee—Kibum membalas pelukan Jaejoong. "Mianhae Jaejoong hyung. Kami juga pulang tergesa." kata Key seraya melepas pelukan itu. "Ah, iya. Hyung bilang akan mengadopsi anak bukan? Aku ingin melihat anakmu, siapa namanya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Dia meraih tangan Taemin yang berada beberapa senti dari tubuhnya dan kemudian memegang bahu Taemin yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. "Namanya Jung Taemin. Dia manis bukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Key mengangguk. Dia mengambil posisi jongkok dihadapan Taemin dan mencubit kedua pipi gembulnya. "Taeminnie imut ya? Ah, aku tetanggamu. Tetapi jangan memanggilku seperti wanita tua, kau memanggilku Key umma saja ya?" tanya Key manis. Kemudian dia menaikkan kepalanya dan memandang Jaejoong. "Ya Jaejoong hyung?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui. Key mengembalikkan pandangannya kearah Taemin dan melihat anak kecil itu mengangguk setuju.

"Ne, Key umma." Taemin tersenyum malu-malu dan hal itu membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

Lee Jinki atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Onew—suami dari Key—ikut turun dari mobil dan membuka bagasi. Dia tersenyum kearah Jaejoong yang tak sengaja menoleh kearahnya.

"Lama sekali ya disana?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Onew yang melihat kearahnya dengan mata yang menyipit.

Onew mengangguk dan kemudian mengeluarkan satu-per-satu koper dari dalam sana. "Jongin betah disana. Bahkan susah untuk membujuk Minho agar ikut dengan kami. Kedua orangtuanya sudah menitipkan Minho kepada kami, mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja di London sana."

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi. Dia menatap Key yang mengusap rambut Taemin dengan lembut. "Nah, dia adalah suami Key umma. Kau bisa memanggilnya Onew appa."

"O-On..."

"Onew appa." ulang Key.

"Onew appa."

"Nah seperti itu." Key mengarahkan pandangannya kearah mobil berwarna hitam miliknya dan juga Onew dan kemudian berteriak. "Sayang, kemarilah! Kau harus bertemu dengan anaknya Jaejoong umma!"

Dan kemudian salah satu pintu mobil yang masih menutup ituterbuka. Menampilkan anak kecil seumuran Taemin yang memakai jaket yang kebesaran berjalan kearah mereka. Key segera berdiri dari posisinya dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu anak itu.

"Nah, Taemin. Ini anaknya Key umma. Namanya Lee Jongin. Tetapi dia lebih senang dipanggil Kai." kata Key memperkenalkan. Dia menunduk melihat Kai. "Ayo sayang, bertemanlah dengan Taemin."

Kai mengangguk dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan mungilnya kearah Taemin. Dia tersenyum manis memandang teman baru seumurannya. "Namaku Kai. Sekarang umurku enam tahun."

Taemin mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian membalas jabatan tangan itu. "Namaku Jung Taemin. Kai bica memanggilku Taemin atau Minnie. Umulku macih lima tahun, belalti aku halus memanggilmu hyung?" tanyanya polos.

Kai menggeleng manis. "Umurku berubah menjadi enam tahun pada empatbelas Januari kemarin. Apakah tahun ini umurmu juga akan enam tahun?"

Taemin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bulan Juli nanti."

"Nah, itu artinya kita seumuran. Jadi panggil aku Kai saja."

Taemin mengangguk mengerti. Dan kemudian Kai menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"Kau tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf 'S' dan 'R' ya?" tanya Kai.

Taemin mengangguk dan terkekeh. "Aku keculitan untuk mengucapkannya."

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada sepupuku dari London. Sekarang dia tinggal disini, satu rumah denganku." Kai menarik tangan Taemin kearah mobilnya.

Onew, Key dan Jaejoong hanya memandang mereka dengan kekehan kecil. Ternyata mereka mudah mengakrabkan diri.

"Minho hyung. Keluarlah." ucap Kai.

Dan kemudian seorang namja yang terlihat seumuran dengan mereka—mungkin lebih—keluar dari dalam mobil dengan menggunakan kupluk berwarna abu di kepalanya. Taemin mengerjapkan mata memandang namja kecil itu. Kai tersenyum dan menarik tangan Taemin untuk mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nah, Taemin, dia namanya Choi Minho. Dia sepupuku. Umurnya satu tahun diatas kita, jadi kau harus memanggilnya hyung."

Taemin kemudian mengangguk ragu ketika Minho membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Aku Minho."

"Na-namaku Jung Taemin. Kau dapat memanggilku Taemin atau Minnie, Minho hyung."

Dan Minho tersenyum memandang Taemin.

"Jaejoongie, ayo. Kita tak mau terlambat untuk ke pemakaman bukan?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**February 3rd, 2012**

**10:38 AM**

"Eunhyukie, sudahlah." kata Kibum seraya jongkok disamping Eunhyuk yang masih menangisi suaminya yang sudah dikuburkan sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. Dia mengusap foto Donghae yang diletakkan di depan batu nisannya. Kuburan yang masih basah.

Para kerabat, teman dan beberapa orang lainnya sudah meninggalkan area pemakaman sejak dua jam yang lalu. Bahkan Yoochun, Changmin, dan Mr. Shim pun sudah tidak berada disini. Mereka masih harus mengurusi kasus tentang kematian Donghae.

Kibum mengusap kepala Eunhyuk perlahan. Dia tahu bahwa Eunhyuk sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Donghae—yang otomatis membuat Eunhyuk kehilangan calon pendamping hidupnya. Dia mengerti dengan posisi Eunhyuk. Dia tahu bahwa namja manis ini sangat terpukul.

"Eunhyuk-ah..."

"Donghae... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku... huks..."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**February 3rd, 2012**

**01:18 PM**

Seorang polisi berjalan kearah salah satu sel yang terdapat di tempat tahanan polisi itu. Dia membawa kunci dalam genggamannya dan berhenti di salah satu sel. Kyuhyun memandang polisi itu tak mengerti. Dia menggerenyitkan dahinya ketika sang polisi membuka pintu sel dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu di ruang pertemuan."

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari posisi meringkuknya di sudut ruangan. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu sel dan polisi itu segera membawanya ke salah satu lorong ketika dia sudah menutup pintu sel kembali.

_Pasti Changmin_, pikirnya.

Polisi itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang disebut sebagai ruang pertemuan. Polisi itu membuka pintu dan mendorong punggung Kyuhyun pelan agar masuk kedalam, dan setelah itu si polisi menutup kembali pintunya.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Changmin duduk di salah satu kursi panjang bersama dengan seseorang yang Kyuhyun pernah lihat wajahnya. Kyuhyun ingat, lelaki itu adalah dokter yang membuatnya keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Hi Kyuhyun-ah." kata Changmin memulai.

Kyuhyun segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan mereka—terhalang oleh sebuah meja persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Changmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang dia pikir sudah tak seburuk bulan Januari lalu. Kyuhyun mulai sedikit berubah. Bahkan dia sudah mau memperlihatkan setipis senyumannya. Ah bahkan bukan setipis, sangat tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Changmin.

"Jauh lebih baik daripada di rumah sakit jiwa."

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian memandang Yoochun. "Nah, Kyuhyun. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya bukan? Dia Yoochun, kekasihku."

Entah Changmin salah lihat atau memang kenyataan bahwa air muka Kyuhyun berubah sedikit. Sedikit, bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

"Ah, kita mulai saja sekarang. Aku kesini membawamu suatu informasi, yang mungkin saja dapat meyakinkan hakim atau polisi bahwa kasusmu sudah menyangkut dengan dunia supernatural. Yang tentu saja tak bisa dicerna oleh akal sehat." Changmin menaikkan map yang dia letakkan di kursi keatas meja dan membukanya. Kemudian dia membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas dan menyodorkannya kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa membacanya."

Kyuhyun meraih lembaran-lembaran kertas yang telah terurut itu. Dia mulai membaca deretan-deretan kalimat yang tersusun secara rapi disana. Yoochun hanya diam memperhatikan Changmin yang sibuk memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Nah, kau ingat bukan bahwa aku telah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa semuanya berawal pada tahun 1996, pada gadis Jepang bernama Umeko Mitsushima yang meninggal pada pergantian tahun di tahun itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mata yang masih terfokus ke dalam bacaan.

"Setelah dia meninggal, tepat pada pergantian tanggal dari Satu Februari menuju Dua Februari, seorang gadis Jepang meninggal lagi dengan cara yang tak masuk akal. Dengan luka yang timbul secara tiba-tiba. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah kekasih dari Umeko."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Changmin sebentar. Setelah itu dia mengembalikan pandangannya kearah kertas-kertas itu.

"Dan ternyata pada tanggal Tiga Maret, teman dekat dari Umeko juga meninggal secara tak jelas." Changmin memberikan jeda ketika Kyuhyun kembali melihatnya. "Dan kemudian pada Empat April, Lima Mei dan seterusnya hingga Duabelas Desember. Dan semua kematian aneh di tahun itu terjadi kepada siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Umeko. Bahkan teman dari temannya Umeko pun menjadi korban selanjutnya karena secara tak langsung mereka ada hubungan dengan gadis itu."

Kyuhyun menggerenyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Ja-jadi apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Changmin menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Agak berat juga untuk menceritakannya, namun dia harus kuat dan tegar. "Temanku, namanya Donghae. Dia adalah korban pada Dua Februari." Changmin memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Donghae bahkan tak mengenal Sungmin, aku yakin akan hal itu. Tetapi jika kau bertanya mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi terhadap Donghae, jawabannya adalah karena kau adalah—maaf—kekasih Sungmin, dan kemudian kau mengenalku dan aku memang sudah berteman dengan Donghae. Itu artinya kita—mereka—terhubung secara tak langsung. Memang tak masuk akal tetapi itulah yang terjadi."

Kyuhyun meletakkan lembaran-lembaran itu diatas meja. Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut mendengar penjelasan itu. Matanya menyipit dan dia tak bisa menerima informasi baru yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tahun 1997?"

"Korban Satu Januari sudah berbeda. Maksudku, korban itu sudah tidak berada di siklus korban Satu Januari pada tahun 1996. Siklus itu sudah berakhir jika tahun berganti. Itu artinya, pada tahun 1997, **dia**—maksudku sesuatu yang merancang kematian ini—memlih orang baru sebagai korban di Satu Januari dan kemudian semua yang berhubungan dengan korban di tahun 1997 itu akan terpilih untuk menjadi korban pada bulan-bulan berikutnya. Begitupula dengan tahun-tahun yang lain."

Kyuhyun masih memandang Changmin tak mengerti. Changmin meraih kertas-kertas yang sudah Kyuhyun letakkan di atas meja dan membereskannya. Dia merapikan kertas itu dan kemudian menumpuknya menjadi satu. Setelah itu Changmin kembali memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam map dan kemudian kembali memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau bingung akan hal ini. Tetapi kita tak bisa hanya tinggal diam. Kita harus mencari cara agar kematian ini tak merembet menjadi Tiga Maret dan memakan korban selanjutnya."

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian meraih sesuatu yang dia letakkan juga disampingnya—di atas kursi. Kemudian dia membawa benda itu—yang merupakan sebuah dus berukuran sedang—ke atas meja dan membukanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun dapat melihat sebuah kue tart dihadapannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam terkejut. Dia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa Changmin akan melakukannya. Bahkan dia tak tahu darimana Changmin mengetahui hari ulangtahunnya.

Changmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya. Dia mengusapi rambut bersurai hitam itu dengan gerakan lembut. Changmin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. "Aku akan mencari cara untuk membuatmu bebas. Aku akan menekuni kematian ini untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi korban selanjutnya." Changmin mencium rambut di samping telinga itu dengan tempo yang lama. "Tunggulah."

Dan Yoochun yang menyaksikan hal itu benar-benar merasakan bahwa dadanya sangat sakit sekarang.

**.:o~o:.**

**WUOOO UNTUK PENJELASAN LEBIH LANJUT MUNGKIN ADA DI NEXT CHAP! AKU BARU BIKIN CHAPTER INI!**

Aku mau ngerjain pr dulu hehe *curcol*

**Bales Review Chapter 1A :3**

**lee jungmin :** Hehe gomawo ^^ ini udah update kilat :D

**kangkyumi :** Hehehe gomawo ya :D nah jawabannya selalu ada di next chap hoho

**Han HyeYoo :** Nanti bakal dijelasin kok Lucifer itu di next chap. Okay thank you ^^

**Hyeri :** Hehehe yang sabar ya chingu :3

**widiwMin :** Hehe. Sayangnya dia memang mati *ditabok* lah kalau saya mati siapa yang lanjutin ff ini kekekeke. Gomawo ya~

**Cloud1124 :** Hehe udah kejawab kan di chap ini? Semoga aja yaaa~ mian ya kekeke. Makasih doanya :D

**shakyu :** Hehehe makasih :D yah kenapa gak dibaca? Hehehe Kyu masih ada kok, tenang aja :) gomawo ya~

**chidorasen :** Nyooo~ akhirnya nambah reader lagi ^o^ pengen aja hehe. Sipp update kilaaaaaaaatt yosh!

**Kulkasnya Changmin :** Silahkan hehe ^^ hahaha dasar, jangan salahin anak SHINee doong :p oke oke gomawo ya

**Els :** Hehehe Donghae deh yang mati ^^ ya ampun ke alam baka -,- ne gomawo ya doanya~ :D

**Cho Luna Kuchiki :** Hehe udah ada penjelasannya kan di chap ini, penjelasan selanjutnya mungkin ada di next chap. Okay gomawo ya~

**Meong :** Yap. Nanti di ceritain di next chap, tapi gak sekarang. Gomawo~

**Solder of Light :** Ne annyeonghaseyo ^^ gomawo ya :D semoga gak bosen baca ff ini

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
><strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|** VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** |**Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**FF INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI**

**Makasih untuk doanya ^^**

**Saya masih sakit tapi ehehe ._.**

**Review? :3**

**Makasih untuk yang mengikuti FF ini dari awal sampai sekarang :')**

**Saya terharu :')**

**Walau sempat down juga karena ngeliat FF orang lain satu chapternya sampai 50 review, tapi gwenchana. Masih ada readers yang ngehargain karya orang kaya kalian. Gomawooooo *big hug***


	15. Chap 2C: Agaze

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Agaze | February 6th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Key, Onew, Minho, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada 4 orang, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n : Ini chapter 2C. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Agaze | February 6th, 2012**

**.**

**Monday**

**February 6th, 2012**

**01:12 AM**

Yoochun berjalan ke arah meja tempat Changmin biasa berkutat dengan laptopnya sendiri. Dia melihat Changmin yang tertidur dengan wajah yang bertumpu pada meja—tepat disamping laptopnya yang masih menyala. Yoochun melirik sebentar ke arah layar. Dia melihat sebuah situs yang sedang ditekuni oleh Changmin, yang Yoochun sendiri tak terlalu mengerti.

Kemudian Yoochun memperhatikan wajah Changmin yang tertidur. Wajah yang sangat damai itu. Kenapa namja ini benar-benar membuatnya gila? Membuatnya bisa kehilangan napas hanya ketika melihat senyumnya?

Yoochun menyentuh poni yang menutupi mata namja yang tengah terpejam itu. Dia menyibakkannya dan kemudian mengusap rambut hitam yang sudah mulai memanjang itu dengan lembut.

"Changmin-ah..."

Dia hanya berbisik pelan. Tak berniat untuk membangunkan Changmin-nya. Tak berniat untuk membangunkan malaikat itu.

Andai saja, andai saja kekasihnya tidak bertemu dengan namja itu. Mungkin hidup Yoochun akan setenang tahun-tahun kemarin. Dia tidak perlu merasa takut akan sesuatu yang tak pernah dikhawatirkannya. Andai saja...

"Andai saja kau tak bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin aku tak akan setakut ini..."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Agaze | February 6th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday**

**February 6th, 2012**

**06:29 AM**

"Umma, buah chelly-nya diletakkan dimana?" tanya Taemin seraya meraih dua buah cherry dari dalam mangkuk.

Jaejoong meraih cake yang telah dia hias dengan beberapa macam krim dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Dia merapikan beberapa sisi dengan pisaunya dan kemudian menatap Taemin.

"Nah, letakkan di tengah secara berdampingan. Ayo cepat, kita tak mau 'kan jika appa bangun lebih awal dan melihat kejutannya belum selesai?"

Taemin mengangguk. Dia naik keatas kursi dan kemudian meletakkan kedua cherry itu di bagian tengah. Di antara angka dua dan angka enam. Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk kepala Taemin. Kemudian Jaejoong berjalan kearah meja dapur dan meraih pemantik api—yang sudah sejak tadi disiapkannya—dan kembali ke arah Taemin yang kini sudah duduk manis di atas kursi. Jaejoong menyalakan pemantik api tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke ujung dari kedua lilin itu. Lalu dua api kecil mulai menyala disana.

"Nah, sekarang kita tunggu appa ba—"

"Hoam, kau masak apa Jae?"

"—ngun."

Taemin segera berdiri di kursinya dan menepukkan kedua tangannya ketika dia melihat Yunho turun dari lantai dua dan berjalan kearah dapur dengan mulut yang menguap dan mata yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Jaejoong tersenyum. Taemin segera meloncat kecil di atas kursinya.

"Saengil chuka hamnida! Saengil chuka hamnida! Salanghaneun uli appa! Saengil chuka hamnida!"

Nyanyian Taemin terdengar seperti suara cicitan burung pipit di pagi hari. Yunho terkekeh. Dia segera berlari ke arah Taemin dan kemudian menggendongnya.

"Anak appa, eum, mau memberi surprise ya?" tanya Yunho seraya menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di ujung hidung kecil Taemin.

Taemin tertawa kecil. Dia mencium pipi Yunho dan membalas pelukannya.

"Taemin cayang appa!" katanya berteriak gembira.

Yunho tertawa lagi. Dia mengembalikan Taemin keatas kursi dan kemudian memandang Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.

Yunho membalas senyuman itu. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Jaejoong segera menghampirinya. Dengan segera, entah siapa yang memulai, Jaejoong dan Yunho mulai berciuman. Refleks Taemin menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. Namun kegiatan itu malah membuat Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan tertawa melihat tingkah anak angkatnya.

"Ah, Taemin tak boleh lihat." kata Taemin dengan tangan yang masih menutup tangannya. Namun tetap saja masih ada celah, dan anak kecil itu masih bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya Tuhan, anak umma lucu sekali!"

Jaejoong segera memeluk tubuh Taemin dengan erat. Yunho yang melihatnya ikut memeluk Taemin. Dan Taemin dengan senyuman yang merekah membalas pelukan kedua orangtuanya.

"Taemin cayang umma dan appa. Jangan tinggalkan Taemin, ne?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Monday**

**February 6th, 2012**

**08:31 AM**

"Nah, apa foto dari Zhoumi ini dapat membantumu?" tanya Yoochun seraya memberikan dua lembar foto kepada Changmin yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah.

Changmin menerima kedua lembar foto itu dan kemudian memperhatikannya. Dia meletakkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sejak tadi ditekuninya ke atas meja. Yoochun segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Changmin. Dia memperhatikan foto itu bersama Changmin.

"Apakah ini foto simbol yang dikatakan oleh Zhoumi-ge?"

Yoochun mengangguk. Dia menunjuk ke salah satu foto dan berkata, "Yang ini di tengkuk Sungmin yang satunya lagi di tengkuk Donghae. Beruntung karena ketika autopsi, Zhoumi tak lupa untuk memotret gambar ini."

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Dia meletakkan kedua foto itu diatas pahanya dan mulai mencari satu kertas yang berada di tumpukkan itu. Setelah mendapatkannya dia memberikannya kepada Yoochun.

"Coba hyung lihat, simbolnya sama bukan?"

Yoochun memperhatikan simbol di kedua foto itu dengan simbol yang berada di kertas yang dipegangnya. Dan dapat dia lihat dengan jelas bahwa simbol lingkaran berbentuk berwarna hitam dan bentuknya kecil itu memang mirip. Yoochun menolehkan pandangannya kearah Changmin yang menatapnya.

"Itu simbol Neraka hyung."

**.:o~o:.**

**Monday**

**February 6th, 2012**

**11:21 AM**

Kali ini, di halaman belakang rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong, Taemin, Kai dan Minho tengah bermain ayunan disana. Sudah terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa salju akan segera mencair—berhubung bulan Maret sudah memasuki musim semi, walau masih harus menunggu beberapa minggu lagi. Taemin berada di ayunan sebelah kanan dan Kai duduk di ayunan sebelah kiri. Sedangkan Minho bertugas untuk mengayunkan kedua ayunan itu dengan tempo pelan secara bergantian. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk keakraban mereka.

"Minho hyung, apa kau akan memulai cekolah hali ini? Ini hali senin kan hyung?" tanya Taemin seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah Minho.

Minho mengangguk. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng. "Seharusnya aku memulai sekolah disana hari ini, tapi masih ada yang belum diurusi Key umma untuk sekolah baruku. Jadi aku mulai sekolah besok."

"Itu altinya kita tidak bica belmain ya hyung?"

Minho dapat melihat bahwa raut wajah Taemin berubah menjadi sedih. Kai tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dia menepuk paha Taemin dan membuat namja kecil itu melirik kearahnya.

"Minho hyung pulang jam duabelas setiap harinya. Hanya sebentar, bukan? Taemin kan bisa bermain dengan Kai dulu." kata Kai seraya tersenyum.

Taemin mengangguk mengerti. Minho menepuk kepalanya dan membuat Taemin kembali melihat kearahnya.

"Nah, selama aku sekolah, kau dan Kai akan belajar bersama Ryeowook hyung, bukan? Pasti akan menyenangkan. Aku janji, sepulang aku sekolah kita akan bermain lagi."

Taemin mengerucutkan bibir berwarna merahnya namun dia mengangguk pelan. Taemin menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah dan mengayunkan ayunannya sendiri.

"Janji hyung?"

Minho mengecup pipi putih Taemin dan mengangguk. "Janji."

Hal itu membuat pipi yang semula putih kini mulai berhias dengan semburat berwarna merah muda. Kai terkekeh pelan. Namun akhirnya dia juga ikut mengecup pipi Taemin.

"Taemin-ah manis ya."

"Nah lho, apa hyung mengganggu kegiatan kalian bertiga?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu belakang rumah.

Ketiga pasang mata kecil yang berada disana segera menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara. Taemin segera turun dari ayunannya dan berlari ke arah orang itu. Dan dengan segera dia meloncatkan tubuhnya ketika laki-laki itu memeluknya dan kemudian menggendong tubuh kecilnya.

"Changmin hyung~!"

Changmin terkekeh dan mempererat pelukannya terhadap Taemin. Dia memutar tubuh itu dan kemudian menurunkannya ke bawah.

"Nah, Kai, ternyata kau sudah pulang dari London?" tanya Changmin ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang masih duduk di salah satu ayunan.

Kai mengangguk. Dia mengayunkan ayunannya lagi dengan tempo pelan. "Sudah lama hyung tidak bermain denganku."

Changmin mengangguk dengan senyuman. Taemin menarik tangan Changmin dan membawanya mendekat ke arah ayunan—dimana Kai dan Minho masih berada disana.

"Hyung, pelkenalkan, dia Minho hyung. Cepupunya Kai dali London."

"Ah tidak Taemin. Sudah kubilang aku lahir disini. Aku hanya tinggal disana selama dua tahun." Dan kemudian Minho tersenyum kearah Changmin. "Choi Minho imnida."

"Shim Changmin. Kau boleh memanggilku Changmin hyung seperti Taemin dan Kai."

"Minho, Kai, apa kalian bisa membantu Ryeowook hyung membuat puding?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu belakang.

Minho dan Kai mengangguk. Kai turun dari ayunannya dan segera berlari ke arah pintu, dan kemudian disusul oleh Minho.

"Kami membantu Wookie hyung dulu ya~!" kata Kai sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu bersama dengan Minho.

Jaejoong yang masih berada disana mengangguk kecil ke arah Changmin yang melihatnya.

Taemin memandang Changmin tak mengerti. Changmin kembali menggendong tubuh Taemin dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi ayunan. Dan kemudian Changmin mengambil posisi jongkok di hadapannya.

"Nah, Jaejoong umma bilang bahwa kau bermimpi buruk beberapa hari yang lalu. Coba ceritakan kepada hyung, apa yang kau mimpikan?"

Taemin merasakan tubuhnya mulai menegang. Dia tak tahu harus menceritakan darimana, yang pasti dia ketakutan sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dia meremas pergelangan tangan Changmin dengan kuat.

"Tae-Taemin takut hyung..."

Changmin mengusap lengan Taemin dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Gwenchana. Takut itu memang wajar, tetapi apa Taemin bisa menceritakannya kepada hyung? Taemin harus percaya bahwa hyung bisa membantu Taemin jika Taemin juga mau membantu hyung."

Taemin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Remasan tangannya di tangan Changmin semakin mengeras. Changmin mengusap bibir Taemin dengan ibu jarinya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Taemin melepaskan gigitannya di bagian bibir. Namun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Entah hyung... aku melihat ada... ada ceceolang yang belkata padaku... dia mem-membicalakan tentang pemain... a-aku tak tahu hyung, Taemin tak mengelti... tetapi ceceolang itu bilang bahwa... pemain itu akan mati... Taemin... Taemin takut hyung... Taemin takut..."

Changmin segera memeluk tubuh kecil itu yang kali ini bergetar karena tangis. Changmin merasakan bahwa kaos yang dia kenakan di sebelah bahunya basah. Changmin mengusap rambut itu dengan lembut. Memberikannya sebuah ketenangan dan kehangatan.

"Sshh, shhh. Mianhae Taeminnie... jangan menangis, shh."

"Hyung..." Taemin meremas baju Changmin dengan keras. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Changmin semakin dalam. "A-aku me-melihat Nelaka hyung... ceceolang itu mem—huks—membawaku melihat Ne-Nelaka... huks... aku takut hyung... huks... huks..."

Changmin mengangkat tubuh Taemin ke dalam pelukannya. Dia segera menenangkan tubuh kecil itu di dalam gendongannya. Mengusapi kepalanya dengan lembut dan membawanya ke dalam rumah.

"Ssh, Taeminie... maafkan hyung ne? Sshh sudah jangan memangis lagi... shhh..."

Taemin menggeleng di pelukan itu. Dia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Changmin dan remasan tangan mungil di kaos Changmin semakin erat. Changmin berniat membawa Taemin ke kamarnya, namun sebuah tangan kecil menarik bajunya. Menghentikkan langkah Changmin dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Turunkan Taemin jika hyung membuatnya menangis." ucap Minho yang kini sudah menatap Changmin dengan tajam.

**.:o~o:.**

Okay~ *renggangin tangan*

Akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga yeah~

Hm, sebelumnya maaf kalau pertanyaan para **readerdeul**—yang sudah saya anggap sebagai **chingudeul yang sangat baik** *peluk satu-satu*-belum terjawab ya. Namanya juga genre mystery *alesan*. **Ah, untuk semua yang sudah review dan berhasil membaca dari chapter satu hingga sekarang tidak sampai bosan, saya benar-benar berterima kasih banyak *kecup basah*.**

Okay, sekarang apakah saya boleh galau? Hm, jadi hari ini tuh (hari minggu maksudnya) aku mau nonbar (nonton bareng) sama ELF di Bandung, nonton SS3 di Blitz. Tiket udah pesen ke temen, dia beli ke orang. Nah, kita kan di kasih taunya nonton hari minggu, jadi tadi berangkat. Taunya... -,- orang itu salah liat TANGGAL! Katanya tiket kita tuh dipesenin untuk hari Jum'at. WTF FTW? Hari Jum'at udah kelewat Ya Allah -.- jadinya kita nonton besok (hari Senin ini maksudnya), pulang sekolah. Bete eurghhhhhh! OMFG!

Aaahhh dan daritadi saya galau melihat ELF dengan wajah yang ceria -,-.

Kegalauan saya bertambah ketika melihat ff orang lain dengan satu chapternya 80 reviewers. OMG! Aku belum pernaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh -,-.

Ah, dan iya. Saya belum sembuh ._. malah obat saya nambah, jadi tiap hari harus minum 21 obat. Ya ampun, berasa mau mati.

Okay, okay. Cukup untuk kegalauan untuk kali ini.

Ayo kita balas review :3

**lee jungmin :** Hehe makasih :) Amin. Okay ini sudah update kilaaaaaat :D

**Meong :** Lah, chingu bener-bener pengen MinKyu ya ekekeke. Nah, penjelasannya sudah cukup atau masih kurang? Olalala ini genrenya mystery, jadi saya punya banyak mystery ohohoho BD

**Cloud1124 :** Pasti galau mikirin MinKyu yah? *sok tau* Kyu memang pembawa sial, asli deh. Eh, gomawo ya~ :D

**Hyeri :** Aku gak tau bakal berapa chapter ini ff ._. Oahahaha thank you so much :D

**BlackAngel :** Gwenchana ^^ gomawo ya doanya. Apakah yang ini udah ada 2Min moment (aku kira gak ada). Okay, ini update-tannya :D

**widiwMin :** Yap, member EXO 8) Junsu udah aku kasih peran kok, tapi entahlah datangnya kapan ohohoho

**Leeyasmin :** Okay :D

**Els :** Eits, pake ngelus dada Uchun nih, kesempatan *kurung Uchun di kulkas*. Kalau tiap kematian sama kaya tanggal lahir, susah dong nyari pemain ffnya, kecuali kalalu ngeganti tanggal lahir mereka ohoho. Wah, coba deh chingu bikin ceritanya, aku tunggu lho :D

**kangkyumi :** Karena aku yang suruh 8) yap seperti itu. Kyuhyun bebas atau enggak ada di chap-chap nanti ya :D

**ukechangminnie :** Gak perlu minta maaf, saya yang berterima kasih karena mau membaca ff ini ^^ oh, permintaanmu akan dipertimbangkan ekekeke. Gomawo ya~

**Soldier of Light :** Hehehe 8D yap, setiap bulan ada yang mati. Ini udah update olalala~

**PutryboO :** Siiip, kalau banyak yang pengen ff ini pasti lanjut kok :D okay gomawo ya~

**Kulkasnya Changmin :** I'M HERE hohoho. Oalah, pasti galau mikirin MinKyu ya *sok tau abis* hahaha okay gomawo ya~

**Cho Luna Kuchiki :** Ne, sampe sekarang masih sakit -.- nah lho, jangan-jangan chingu adalah korban selanjutnya hahaha. Wah, kalau beneran setaun masih mau baca, ehehe? Aku lebih seneng JongKey -,-. Okay, tebakan akan terjawab nanti. Gomawo ya~

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
>|<strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|** VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** |**Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie**dan **untuk semuanya**.

**FF INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI**

Coba lihat di list Big Thanks, udah lumayan banyak ya yang baca, ada sekitar 37 orang. Tapi yang review sekarang 14 orang. Apakah belasan orang lainnya bosan dengan ff ini? Please say something, agar aku tahu kalau ff ini harus dilanjutkan atau tidak.

**Review? :3**


	16. Chap 2D: Valentine

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Valentine | February 14th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Key, Onew, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 2D. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Valentine | February 14th, 2012**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**February 14th, 2012**

**05:02 AM**

Changmin menggeliat pelan di atas ranjang. Matanya berusaha terbuka secara perlahan. Memang matahari belum menampakan wujudnya bahkan sinarnya, namun tubuhnya memerintahkan dia untuk bangun. Setelah nyawanya berkumpul, dia mulai bangun dari posisinya. Dan dia tak melihat sosok kekasihnya di ranjang—di sampingnya. Dia tak tahu mengapa kekasihnya sudah tak ada sepagi ini. Tidak biasanya.

Changmin melirik ke arah Silky yang tertidur di sofa single di kamar itu. Changmin turun dari atas ranjangnya dan segera mendekati anjing kecil itu. Mengusap bulu putihnya dengan lembut dan anjing itu menggeliat pelan merasa sentuhan lembut di tubuhnya.

"Silky, tahu tidak appa pergi kemana?" tanya Changmin lembut.

Namun anjing itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia hanya menggulung tubuhnya dan tertidur semakin nyenyak.

"Heuh, kemana perginya dia?"

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Valentine | February 14th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**February 14th, 2012**

**08:11 AM**

"... ah tidak ada juga? Zhoumi-ge tahu tidak dia pergi kemana?"

Changmin mengapit handphone-nya diantara bahu dan pipinya. Dia meraih Silky yang menggonggong lembut melihatnya dari atas meja dan kemudian menggendongnya.

"Dia tidak memberi kabar?"

Changmin berjalan ke arah rak sepatu di dekat pintu utama. Dia meraih salah satu sepatu sport berwarna putih—dengan garis berwarna merah—dan kemudian memakainya.

"Ah, iya sih. Tetapi tidak biasanya dia menghilang pagi-pagi seperti ini." Changmin membuka pintu utama dan menutupnya. "Ye. Kalau begitu terima kasih Zhoumi-ge. Beritahu aku jika dia datang ke rumah sakit. Ne, ne gomawo."

Tutt

Hubungan telepon terputus secara sepihak. Changmin memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku celana jenas-nya dan meraih kunci rumah. Dia mengusap kepala Silky dan menatapnya yang tengah menjulurkan lidah.

"Tuh, kan, dia hilang. Kira-kira kemana perginya si Park Yoochun itu? Eum?"

Silky hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Changmin terkekeh pelan dan mengecup kepala anak anjing itu.

"Ah, kajja! Kita pergi ke pet shop sekarang."

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**February 14th, 2012**

**10:19 AM**

Kibum tahu bahwa yang Eunhyuk butuhkan sekarang adalah seseorang yang mau menemani dan menghiburnya.

Jika saja, jika saja Donghae tak meninggalkan Eunhyuk secepat ini, mungkin Kibum tengah memandang kedua insan yang tengah mengucapkan janji suci sekarang. Janji suci di depan altar dimana semua orang menjadi saksi untuk sebuah kehidupan baru. Janji suci yang akan mengubah kehidupan mereka.

Kibum tersenyum miris melihat Eunhyuk yang duduk di sofa seraya mengelus kaca yang melapisi fotonya bersama Donghae—yang saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Setidaknya, Eunhyuk tidak menjadi gila setelah kematian Donghae. Namja itu bisa menerimanya walaupun yang Kibum lihat sekarang adalah kesedihan di wajah namja manis itu lagi. Mungkin dia sedang membayangkan jika saja dirinya sedang menikah dengan Donghae. Sedang menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa dirinya telah menjadi milik Donghae sepenuhnya. Seutuhnya.

"Jangan menangis Hyuk—"

Drrt... drrt... drrt... drrt...

Getaran dari handphone di meja menginterupsi kalimat Kibum. Kibum dan Eunhyuk sama-sama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah benda hitam yang masih bergetar itu. Itu handphone Kibum. Kibum meraih handphone-nya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

**Incoming Call**

**010-3200-4719**

Ya Tuhan, nomor itu lagi!

Kibum segera menekan tombol merah di handphone-nya.

Eunhyuk memandang Kibum tak mengerti. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kibum yang masih melihat ke arah layar handphone.

"Kenapa tak diangkat?"

Kibum membuang napas. "Telepon dari pengganggu lagi. Sudah dua minggu ini penelpon sialan ini menggangguku. Dia tak pernah mengucapkan apapun."

"Orang iseng?"

Sepertinya orang itu kelewatan jika mengganggunya selama ini.

"Mungkin salah nomor."

Salah nomor mana mungkin untuk mengganggu selama dua minggu.

"Mungkin dari teman lamamu."

Teman lama?

Teman lama tak mungkin melakukan hal yang tak berarti dengan cara menelponnya selama dua minggu ini tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Mereka pasti punya kesibukan lain selain untuk menjahilinya, bukan?

"Atau mungkin mantan kekasihmu."

Mantan kekasih?

Tu-tunggu—

Drrt... drrt... drrt—

**Incoming Call**

**010-3200-4719**

Kibum segera menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan handphone-nya ke telinga.

"Katakan siapa dirimu atau aku akan benar-benar membencimu!"

Diam.

Seperti biasa, jika Kibum memarahi si penelpon itu hanya diamlah sebagai jawaban. Dan telepon selalu diakhiri oleh Kibum sendiri.

Kibum membuang napasnya. Selalu seperti ini. Percuma jika dia melacak dimana keberadaan si pemilik nomor ini dengan meminta bantuan Shindong—si pelacak nomor di NCIS—karena dia membutuhkan orangnya segera. Tepat bertemu dengannya.

Kibum hendak memutuskan sambungan telepon namun sebuah suara menghentikkan kegiatannya.

"Kau benar Kim Kibum."

Dan belum sempat Kibum menjawab, telepon itu sudah terputus dari seberang.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu siapa yang menelponmu?"

Kibum menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Sebenarnya tak mungkin. Tak mungkin orang yang berkata padanya adalah orang itu. Tapi Kibum sama sekali tidak mungkin untuk salah sasaran, walaupun pada kenyataannya Kibum sama sekali tak pernah melihat namja itu sejak kelas 1 SMU, tepatnya setelah kejadian itu. Itu sudah terlalu lama. Kibum masih sangat hapal terhadap suaranya. Suara yang pernah membiusnya dahulu. Jauh, jauh sebelum orang itu membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"_Kau milikku Kim Kibum."_

"_Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Hyung ingat, aku sudah bukan milikmu lagi."_

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu Kibumie."_

"_Aku sangat membencimu."_

"_Kau sangat mencintaiku Kibumie!"_

"_Tidak hyung! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku sangat membencimu!"_

"_Aku melakukan semua hal untukmu Kibumie."_

"_Jika itu yang kau katakan padaku, maka aku minta kau pergi sekarang juga."_

"_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."_

"_Kau harus pergi sekarang juga!"_

"_Aku sudah membunuh Jay. Semuanya kulakukan agar tak ada namja lain yang mendekatimu."_

"_A-apa? Hyu-hyung, ka-kau gila..."_

"_Kau tak lihat darahnya di tanganku ini?"_

"_Ka-kau gila hyung... kau gi-gila..."_

"_Mungkin aku harus membunuh Jungmo setelah ini."_

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**February 14th, 2012**

**03:07 PM**

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan ketika salah satu polisi mengantarnya kesana. Sama seperti sebelas hari kemarin ketika hari ulang tahunnya. Itu artinya ada tamu untuknya. Namun dia tak perlu memutar otak untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi tamunya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa namja itu yang pasti akan datang.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Changmin. "Sendiri?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Kau terlihat semakin kurus."

"Kau terlihat semakin tinggi." balas Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Changmin tersenyum dan memandang Kyuhyun agak lama. "Apa kedatanganku membuatmu bosan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Duapuluhtiga hari menuju sidang pertamamu. Ah bukan, bahkan ini adalah sidang penentuan. Aku akan membuatmu bebas dalam kurun waktu duapuluhtiga hari ini."

"Jika kau tak berhasil membuatku bebas?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Kau harus mendekap di penjara kurang lebih selama limabelas tahun." Changmin tersenyum lagi. Dia mengeluarkan map yang dibawanya dan kemudian membukanya di atas meja.

Kyuhyun memandang map itu dan Changmin secara bergantian. Alisnya terangkat ketika Changmin menyodorkannya sebuah kertas yang berisi sebuah gambar.

"Ada informasi apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun dan kemudian menunjuk ke gambar di kertas itu. Sebuah gambar yang sedang Changmin tekuni untuk kasus ini. "Itu simbol Neraka. Kau tahu? Sungmin mempunyai simbol ini di tengkuk lehernya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, bertanya. "Kurasa dia tak pernah mentato tubuhnya."

"Ini memang bukan tato, Kyuhyun." Changmin mengeluarkan dua lembar foto yang di selipkan di lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dan menyodorkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Yang ini milik Sungmin, yang satu lagi milik temanku Donghae."

"Jadi, apa maksudnya dengan ini?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua foto itu tak mengerti.

"Simbol itu muncul di korban untuk siklus kematian ini. Tetapi aku masih tidak tahu kapan simbol ini akan muncul. Dari sekarang atau mungkin tepat di hari kematian mereka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Jika simbol itu muncul tepat di hari kematian, mungkin akan sulit untuk mencari yang selanjutnya."

"Tepat sekali. Namun jika simbol itu muncul dari sekarang, mungkin kita bisa menggagalkan kematian."

"Aku tidak tahu, apa di tengkuk leherku ada?"

Changmin menggeleng tidak tahu. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dari arah depan tubuh Kyuhyun, Changmin menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat tengkuk lehernya. Dia menyibakkan sedikit surai hitam milik Kyuhyun untuk melihatnya.

Dan posisi itu membuat jantung mereka berdua berdegup lebih kencang.

"Tidak ada. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kau bukanlah yang selanjutnya. Kita tidak tahu kapan simbol ini akan muncul." Changmin mengembalikan wajahnya dan membuat wajah mereka sejajar. Hanya terhalang udara sekitar lima sentimeter. Keduanya menahan napas bersamaan.

Dan kemudian hening.

Tak ada yang memilih untuk memulai percakapan. Keduanya hanya saling memandang satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Saling merasakan hembusan napas hangat masing-masing. Saling menelusuri setiap inci dari lawannya. Saling meresapi sesuatu yang bergelung di dada mereka.

Bertahan dalam kesunyian, entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu. Saling menyelipkan kedua belah bibir tanpa tahu siapa yang memulainya. Insting dan hati mereka yang memerintahkan. Dan mereka saling melumat, dalam gerakan lembut yang penuh dengan satu arti. Hanya satu arti.

_Ada getaran baru dihatiku, maaf._

Kalimat yang sama dari dua pemikiran berbeda.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**February 14th, 2012**

**10:22 PM**

Changmin berjalan tergesa ke arah pet shop langganannya. Tempat dia menitipkan Silky setiap hari jika tak ada siapapun di rumah atau ketika waktunya Silky untuk perawatan. Dia tidak memakai kendaraan, hanya berjalan kaki dari kantor NCIS sekitar pukul sembilan tadi hingga sampai di pet shop yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Entalah, dia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya dan Kyuhyun bisa sampai berciuman seperti tadi, yang pasti Changmin tak berhenti untuk merekahkan senyumannya sepanjang hari—sejak kejadian itu.

Tetapi ada rasa sakit di tengah getaran baru di hatinya.

Dia membuka pintu kaca pet shop itu dan melihat seorang namja sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, malam Changmin-ah."

Sapaan itu terdengar begitu akrab. Ya, memang Changmin berteman akrab dengan namja pemilik pet shop ini. Dia adalah teman sebangkunya di SMU dulu, sudah sangat lama sekali dia tak bertemu. Hanya saja sejak Changmin memiliki anjing, dia bertemu lagi dengan namja itu. Dan mereka mulai berbincang-bincang lagi setelah beberapa tahun tak pernah bertemu. Mengenai semua hal. Dari hal kecil maupun hal yang besar lainnya.

"Ah, Jonghyun-ah. Aku mau mengambil Silky." kata Changmin dengan napas yang sedikit terengah.

Jonghyun meletakkan kucing yang berada di pangkuannya sejak tadi ke atas meja. Dia mengusapi kepala kucing itu yang hanya menggeram manis.

"Oh, tadi Yoochun hyung sudah mengambilnya. Sore tadi. Memangnya dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Changmin menggeleng. Dia menepuk bahu Jonghyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu dia segera keluar dari pet shop dan mengambil jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Tak jauh, hanya butuh kurang lebih delapan menit untuk sampai disana.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Changmin segera membuka pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya. Berniat untuk memarahi Yoochun karena tak memberinya kabar, namun suara dentingan piano dari ruang tengah meredamkan amarah dan niatnya.

Changmin berjalan pelan kearah ruang tengah ketika melodi halus nan lembut berpadukan dengan suara yang mengalun dengan sangat indah.

_If there were no words  
>No way to speak<br>I would still hear you_  
><em>If there were no tears<br>No way to feel inside  
>I'd still feel for you <em>

Changmin melihat pemuda itu duduk dihadapan grand piano berwarna putih—yang memang berada di ruang tengah—dengan Silky yang duduk manis di atas piano. Memperhatikan Yoochun dengan mata indah dari anjing kecil itu. Kepalanya bergoyang pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sungguh, anjing itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

_And even if the sun refuse to shine  
>Even if romance ran out of rhyme<br>You would still have my heart  
>Until the end of time<br>You're all I need  
>My love, my Valentine<em>

Changmin menghampiri pemuda itu dengan banyak emosi yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Dia mendekati grand piano mereka dan berhenti di jarak sekitar satu meter. Entah apa yang harus dia ucapkan sekarang, dia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama Kyuhyun tadi.

_All of my life  
>I have been waiting for<br>All you give to me  
>You've opened my eyes<br>And shown me how to love unselfishly_

Yoochun hampir menyelesaikan lagunya. Alunan nada dan suara itu terdengar sangat indah, dan begitu romantis. Dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha meresapi beberapa baris terakhir dari lagu itu.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
>In my dreams I couldn't love you more<br>I will give you my heart  
>Until the end of time<br>You're all I need  
>My love, my Valentine<em>

Dan dentingan terakhir di salah satu tuts piano mengakhiri lagunya. Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk kepala Silky yang masih menatapnya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melihat Changmin yang tengah memandangnya.

"Bodoh..." kata Changmin pelan.

Yoochun tertawa pelan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Maaf."

Changmin berjalan pelan ke arah Yoochun. Dia segera mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya. Yoochun membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"You are my love, my Valentine, and my everything, Shim Changmin."

Dan sebersit perasaan bersalah muncul di hati Changmin.

**.:o~o:.**

Uwoooohhh *pake panci di kepala* silahkan yang mau protes untuk adegan MinKyu *kabur*

Silahkan yang ingin galau, protes, curhat atau apapun mengenai YooMinKyu, saya sediakan kotak review kekekeke :3 *author minta di goreng*

Nah, maaf kalau ada yang bosen sama FF ini. Saya ingatkan, FF ini memang sengaja di buat dengan alur yang luambaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt sekali -,-' jadi untuk yang bosen maaf ya.

Untuk yang menantikan FF ini saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sangat banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk :D *hug* saya terharu kalau ada yang menantikan kelanjutannya 8)

Eum, untuk simbol Neraka, daripada ribet mikirinnya, googling aja 'Hell Girl hell symbol'. Di anime Hell Girl itu ada simbol Neraka, okay?

Okay, bacot selesai. Sekarang bales review :3

**trueecloud :** Hooaaa makasih ^^. Nah sekarang Kyu udah muncul kan? *wink

**kangkyumi :** Euh, sorry. Bukan lingkaran doang sih simbolnya, untuk lebih jelas bisa googling dengan keyword 'Hell Girl', aku ngambil simbolnya dari anime itu soalnya hehe. Nanti deh HanChul aku munculin lagi, tapi gak sekarang ne? Gomawo ya :3

**shakyu :** Yaaahahaha part ini gak boleh kelewat lho~. Chunie emang cemburu ama Kyu di chap sekarang, tapi kalau di chap ini? Semoga Uchun gak tau apa yang dilakuin MinKyu *tos bareng Kyu*. Itu masih misteri, ayo lanjuuuut :D gomawo~

**eunhee24 :** Kalau disini udah ketebak belum perasaan Changminnie? Karena aku pengennya Taemin :p okay, ini udah lanjuuuut :3 gomawo ya~

**Meong :** Iya sih memang. Hehe gomawo ya~ nanti (kapan-kapan) kejawab kok hoho

**Cloud1124 :** Nah, ini YooMin-nya udah cukup apa belom? Sekarang tambah galau gak hihi? Idih, sana deh ikut aja tour ke Neraka kalau pengen tau :p hoho gomawo ya~

**ukechangminnie :** Nah, YooMin-nya udah cukup belum sekarang ihihi? Kan Uchun romantis banget disini *mupeng*. Nah, pertanyaannya udah kejawab sedikit kan ihihi. Bawa golok ke rumah aku? Ngapain? Nanam pohon ya ._. *sok innocent*

**lee jungmin :** Nah. Udah update nih ihihi gomawo ya~

**BlackAngel :** Sekarang update lagi :3 mian ya nunggu selama 8 hari huhu. Nah, moga ada pertanyaan yang ke jawab di chap ini. Iya nih, obatnya banyak, sampai sekarang masih sakit saya ._. gomawo ya~ SAW-nya di update nanti *belum bikin masalahnya hehe*

**ChoKyuLate :** Thank you :D gwenchana~ makasih ya udah nunggu FF ini :)

**Kulkasnya Changmin :** Simpen dulu feelingnya sampai 3 Maret okay ahahaha *ditabrak truk* haha thanks ya~

**Cho Luna Kuchiki :** Entahlah ._. yang pasti saya masih sakit sekarang huhu. Wah asli? Kalau ini FF asli satu tahun masih mau baca? Ah, apa sih yang gak aku lakuin untuk SJ ahahaha, sabar ya chingu *sok bijak* pokoknya makasih yaaaaaaa~ *hug*

**someone :** Thanks ^o^ okay lanjuuuuuut

**lilin :** Emang kasian sih tuh setan *dibunuh Kyu* nah, mungkin bisa nebak dari sekarang kekeke gomawo ya~

**Soldier of Light :** Hehe tapi maaf ya baru update sekarang ._.v gomawo ya~

**Els :** Nah, carinya pake keyword 'Hell Girl hell symbol' ya. Yah, jadi pengennya MinKyu atau YooMin? Silahkan bergalau karena chapter ini .-. yaaahhh, padahal sayang tuh ada ide FF. Gwenchana~ gomawo ya :D

**widiwMin :** Iya hohoo :D tapi bete banyak ELF abal -,-. Iya tuh si Minho, sok keren gitu dasar bocah *dicekek Taemin* gomawo ya~ maaf baru update

**Han HyeYoo :** Gomawo~ :D jangan bingung untuk review, ungkapin aja yang ada di pikiran chingu hehehe. Okay, enjoy ya~

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
>|<strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** |**ma'on clouds** |**Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueecloud**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**FF INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI**

**Please say something ^o^**

**Review :3**


	17. Chap 2E: Laconic

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Laconic | February 15th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Key, Onew, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 2E. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Laconic | February 15th, 2012**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**February 15th, 2012**

**12:02 AM**

Setelah Yoochun menekuni sesuatu yang sejak tadi dicarinya, akhirnya dia dapat menemukan titik itu dan menghujamnya dengan lebih keras. Membuat tubuh dibawah tubuhnya melengkung, memeluknya dan kemudian melengking tinggi. Suara yang begitu dirindukan Yoochun akhir-akhir ini. Dimana dia tahu bahwa Changmin adalah miliknya. Benar-benar miliknya ketika pemuda itu melepaskan hasratnya dengan memeluk tubuh diatasnya dan memanggil namanya. Memeluk tubuh Yoochun yang kini menggeram rendah ketika hasratnya keluar di dalam tubuh Changmin.

Butuh waktu untuk membuat keduanya mengambil napas senormal mungkin. Peluh melapisi kedua tubuh itu, namun hal itu membuktikan bahwa mereka saling menikmati kegiatan itu. Menikmati cinta yang disalurkan satu sama lain. Dan, Yoochun yang pertama memulai percakapan, ketika dia menyibakkan poni Changmin tanpa mau beranjak dari posisinya, walaupun dia tahu Changmin sudah penuh sekarang.

"Maaf tak mengabarimu." Pemuda itu berkata dengan begitu lembut.

Changmin tersenyum simpul seolah mengatakan bahwa hal itu bukan masalah lagi. Dia sudah cukup tenang bahwa Yoochun sudah berada bersamanya lagi sekarang, bahkan tepat diatas tubuhnya. Changmin menaikkan tangannya dari punggung Yoochun kearah tengkuk lehernya. Dia memeluk tengkuk itu dengan erat ketika dirasakannya Yoochun mulai bergerak lagi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Jangan me-memulai uhh..." ucapan Changmin di tengah desahan membuat Yoochun semakin melanjutkan aktivitasnya, tidak berniat untuk berhenti.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu... nghh... aku sangat merindukanmu. Jangan pernah pergi dariku Shim Changmin..."

Dan dua baris kalimat itu seperti sebuah perintah di telinga Changmin. Dia akan menuruti segala perintah itu jika saja pikirannya tak beralih lagi kepada seseorang.

_Mengapa disaat seperti ini aku masih bisa memikirkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku butuh waktu berdua bersama Yoochun, tetapi mengapa..._

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Laconic | February 15th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**February 15th, 2012**

**06:21 AM**

"... bisakah? Jangan, aku masih punya tabungan di bank lain." Changmin menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan duduk disana, dengan telepon rumah yang masih diapit oleh bahu dan telingannya. "Bukan, bukan disana. Ya, jangan dulu cairkan uangnya. Aku perlu waktu."

Changmin melihat Yoochun berjalan ke ruang makan dengan pakaian dokternya yang sudah rapi. Changmin tersenyum tipis dan kembali pada teleponnya.

"Ya. Nanti aku kabari lagi. Ya, terima kasih."

Tutt

Changmin memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kemudian meletakkan telepon itu di atas meja. Dia kembali menatap Yoochun yang mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya.

"Telepon dari?"

"Ah, teman." jawab Changmin.

Changmin turun dari kursinya—yang belum lama ia duduki—dan berjalan ke arah meja dapur. Sudah menjadi ingatan pokok di otak Yoochun bahwa Changmin-nya memang tidak bisa memasak. Begitupula dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun, hanya sekedar memanggang roti atau memasak telur untuk sarapan, Yoochun tahu bahwa Shim Changmin-nya bisa melakukan hal itu.

Yoochun ikut keluar dari duduknya. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah Changmin yang sibuk mencari letak pemanggang roti yang diletakkan di rak atas. Dengan gerakan lembut, Yoochun memeluk tubuh Changmin dari belakang. Menghirup aromanya yang tercium sangat wangi di indra penciuman Yoochun.

Changmin terkekeh pelan ketika dia menyentuh lengan Yoochun yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau begitu manja?"

Yoochun menggeleng pelan dan menelusupkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan bahu dan wajah Changmin. Dia menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya wangi Changmin untuk dia rekam di dalam ingatannya.

"Karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku benar-benar takut hal itu akan terjadi."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**February 15th, 2012**

**09:56 AM**

Changmin masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja ayahnya. Tangannya membawa sebuah map yang berisikan lembaran-lembaran kertas. Pintu tertutup ketika salah satu tangan Changmin yang bebas menutup pintu tersebut. Dia berjalan mendekati meja kerja ayahnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah di siapkan. Ayahnya memandang Changmin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Mungkin untuk beberapa saat ini hanya hening yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan dari satu kertas ke kertas lain ketika Changmin membuka map dan memilih beberapa dari banyak kertas.

Ayahnya membenarkan posisi duduknya, berdeham pelan kemudian mulai berucap. "Kau mungkin benar, kematian Donghae memang tak masuk akal walaupun luka di tubuhnya memang berasal dari tusukkan pisau."

"Sudah kukatakan, apa yang terjadi kepada Donghae hyung bukan sesuatu yang dapat dicerna oleh akal sehat. Ayah melihat sendiri rekaman CCTV itu bukan?"

Ayahnya mengangguk, tepat ketika Changmin menyodorkan dua buah foto kepadanya.

"Begitupula dengan Sungmin. Semuanya bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun, semuanya terjadi secara tidak normal, tidak nyata dan tidak terlihat."

Ayahnya memperhatikan kedua foto di tangannya. Alisnya berkerut memandang kedua foto itu. Wajahnya mengangkat, menatap Changmin untuk bertanya.

"Itu adalah foto dari tengkuk leher Sungmin dan Donghae hyung. Itu simbol Neraka, Ayah."

"Neraka? Apa kau tak sedang bercanda, Changmin?"

Changmin menggeleng. Dia meraih lembaran kertas berisi daftar kematian seluruh bulan Januari dan Februari dari tahun 1996 sampai 2012. Dia menyodorkan kertas itu ke arah ayahnya yang menerima dengan kening yang masih berkerut.

"Ayah, sekarang bukan pembunuh yang kita hadapi, melainkan Dewa Kematian."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**February 15th, 2012**

**11:17 AM**

"Ya, lebih mahal?" tanya Changmin seraya membenarkan posisi handphone yang dia pegang di telinganya.

"Aku pikir bisa. Tetapi apakah tidak bisa ditambah lagi?"

Changmin berjalan ke arah toilet di lantai tujuh kantor NCIS dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ada sebuah obrolan privasi yang sedang dia perbincangkan dengan seseorang di ujung telepon. Entah siapa, yang pasti Changmin sedikit lebih sibuk akhir-akhir ini. "Oh, ya. Terima kasih karena sudah bekerja sama."

Changmin mematikan sambungan telepon dan kemudian meletakkan handphone-nya di atas meja dimana wastafel berada. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di hadapan cermin kemudian mengulas segaris senyuman.

"Sedikit lagi."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**February 15th, 2012**

**02:21 PM**

"Ayah mungkin percaya dengan cerita dan seluruh bukti dariku, tetapi... aku tak yakin hakim akan mempercayai apa yang akan kujelaskan."

Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membenarkan posisi duduknya—yang menurutnya agak kurang nyaman. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya di hadapannya, di dalam ruang pertemuan seperti biasa.

Ada sedikit atmosfir kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Dimana sejak insiden ciuman kemarin mereka menjadi agak takut untuk menatap ke dalam mata. Ada suatu gejolak perasaan bahagia dan bersalah yang berkadar sama.

"Eum, mungkin kau memang tidak bisa untuk—yeah meyakini hakim. Mungkin memang sudah takdirku untuk berada disini."

Changmin menggeleng tak suka. Dia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan membungkusnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menggenggam tangan itu erat dan menatap matanya. "Percayalah padaku. Kau akan bebas. Aku berjanji padamu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**February 15th, 2012**

**08:16 PM**

Changmin melipat ujung handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dengan langkah perlahan dia mendekati pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya dan juga kamar Yoochun. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara air yang mengalir di dalam bathtub. Changmin melirik ke arah Silky yang tertidur di atas kursi tempat biasa dia bekerja—untuk begadang. Dan kemudian bibirnya menarik segaris senyuman simpul.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Changmin meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi dan memutarnya. Sudah Changmin pastikan bahwa pintu itu tak akan dikunci oleh seseorang yang kini sedang mandi di dalam sana. Changmin dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Yoochun tengah menikmati air hangat di dalam bathtub dengan mata yang terpejam. Tak berniat untuk membuat Yoochun menyadari kehadirannya, Changmin menutup pintu secara perlahan dan mendekati Yoochun setelah itu. Dia membuka handuknya dan mengaitkannya di salah satu penyangga handuk di dekat cermin. Changmin yang kini sudah telanjang segera masuk ke dalam bathtub, membuat Yoochun membuka matanya dan membiarkan Changmin kini berada di atas tubuhnya—dengan posisi yang membelakanginya.

Yoochun memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang, dan Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Yoochun. Posisi kepalanya berada di samping kepala Yoochun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan menjawab pertannyaan yang ditujukan Yoochun untuknya. Dia melesakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoochun dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Aniya."

Yoochun tersenyum. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dan kemudian menciumi surai lembutnya. "Kau tahu? Jika aku boleh memilih tentang apa yang ingin kulakukan di dunia ini, jawabannya adalah ketika kita hanya berdua dan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengusik ketenangan kita."

Changmin terkekeh pelan. Dia menyentuh tangan Yoochun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak hamil ya?" Yoochun mengusap perut rata itu dengan lembut.

"Aku memang tidak hamil, hyung."

"Padahal, aku ingin kau hamil."

Changmin tertawa lembut. "Kau ingin melihat perutku membuncit dan membuatku harus diam berbulan-bulan di dalam rumah untu kelahiran seorang anak?"

Yoochun mengangguk. Dia menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Changmin dan menghirup aromanya. "Setidaknya itu membuatmu bersama denganku selamanya. Tak ada yang dapat mengganggu hubungan kita," ada jeda disana. "begitupula dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu."

Changmin membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dia menoleh ke arah Yoochun dan membuat namja itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Changmin. "Please hyung, aku ingin kita berdua sekarang. Jangan ucapkan nama lain selain namaku."

Entah itu karena Changmin memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoochun atau dia ingin agar Yoochun tak mengungkit sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya bersama Kyuhyun. Entahlah, hanya Changmin sendiri yang dapat mengetahui maksud dari kalimatnya.

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia dan Yoochun berhadapan sekarang. Cipratan air keluar sedikit dari dalam bathtub yang masih penuh—keran sudah menutup sebelum Changmin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan sayunya, memegang pinggiran bathtub dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yoochun. Yang langsung dibalas liar oleh Yoochun.

Changmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Benda tumpul yang sudah mengeras karena gesekan tubuhnya ketika mereka berpelukan dengan obrolan ringan sejak tadi. Changmin mendesah pelan. Dia mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menghujamkan tubuhnya kepada benda tumpul milik Yoochun itu. Yoochun mengerang nikmat ketika miliknya sudah memasuki tubuh Changmin. Ada desahan lega yang disusul dengan erangan pelan. Changmin meremas sisi bathtub ketika dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk mencari kenikmatan. Yoochun tersenyum melihat tubuh yang sedang bekerja di atasnya. Dia memegang pinggul Changmin dan menuntunnya ke arah yang tepat. Yang dapat memberi keduanya kenikmatan.

_Aku hanya ingin seperti ini. Ketika kau menjadi milikku selamanya. Tolong, putarlah waktu agar kau tak bertemu dengan namja itu._

**.:o~o:.**

Nah, apa YooMin moment-nya cukup?

I hope so~ hihi

Mian ya saya belum bisa bales review, tadi saya pasang alarm jam 3 buat post ini FF, eh baru ke bangun jam segini. Telat kaaaaaann~ saya mau sekolah soalnya, belum ngapalin buat ulangan =..=

Jadi mian ya chingudeul, aku belum bisa bales review

Pokoknya aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian *mewek*

Makasih untuk yang menantikan FF ini *big hug*

Saya lebih senang kalau kalian menumpahkan apa yang kalian rasa setelah baca FF ini di kotak review. Gak apa-apa ngerusuh atau apapun juga. Itu lebih baik daripada Silent Readers, bukan? X3

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
>|<strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** |**ma'on clouds** |**Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** truee TR **|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | dan **untuk semuanya**.

**FF INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI**

**Please say something ^o^**

**Review? :***


	18. Chap 2F: Loophole

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Loophole | February 16th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki! **Ide cerita milik saya seorang!**

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 2F. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Loophole | February 16th, 2012**

**.**

**Thursday**

**February 16th, 2012**

**04:11 AM**

Kali ini Changmin sudah duduk kembali di hadapan laptopnya. Mungkin terlalu 'siang' daripada biasanya. Namun, setelah 'aktivitas malam' mereka yang melelahkan, Changmin baru sempat membuka laptopnya sekarang. Dimana Yoochun masih tidur di atas ranjang karena 'aktivitas' mereka.

Sudah sekitar duapuluhlima menit Changmin menekuni pekerjaannya, dan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menggerenyit heran.

Dia telah mendapatkan seluruh daftar orang yang mati dari tahun 1996 sampai 2011 di setiap bulannya pada siklus kematian ini. Bukan hanya daftar, melainkan dengan nama lengkap, penyebab kematian dan hubungannya dengan si korban Satu Januari. Tetapi ada sebuah nama di bulan Desember tahun 2007 yang membuatnya menyipitkan mata dan membaca berbagai artikel berulang-ulang untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Dia tak mengerti dengan satu nama ini. Bukan karena dia mengenalnya, melainkan karena orang ini tidak mempunyai penyebab kematian. Changmin sudah menjelajahi internet untuk mendapatkan informasi tentangnya, namun yang dia temukan hanyalah kosong. Tak ada jawaban dan penjelasan. Mungkin dia harus benar-benar menyelami kasus ini dan memperdalam pengetahuannya.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang bernama Kim Junsu ini?"

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Loophole | February 16th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thursday**

**February 16th, 2012**

**06:01 AM**

Kibum tak mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Mungkin jika Kibum tak memiliki rasa kekhawatiran atau ketakutan sebesar ini, dia akan melupakan suara itu. Namun ketika mendengar suaranya dua hari yang lalu, dia merasa terbayang oleh masa lalunya. Oleh sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ingin dia ingat maupun kenang. Terlalu sakit dan pedih. Apalagi jika sampai dia melihat wajahnya.

Kibum meraih handphone yang dia letakkan di atas meja. Tepat satu menit yang lalu handphone itu bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam nomornya. Dengan sedikit perasaan curiga, Kibum membuka pesan yang ditampilkan di layar itu.

Dan mungkin ketakutannya akan bertambah besar setelah membaca isi pesan dan melihat siapa pengirimnya.

**One new message**

**From : 010-3200-4719**

284.342.400 detik

Kibum menggerenyitkan keningnya.

Apa maksudnya isi pesan itu?

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**February 16th, 2012**

**07:22 AM**

"Henry-ah, bisakah kau menemani Heechul di rumah hari ini? Lagipula aku ingin kau dan Zhoumi menginap disini malam ini. Ya, rumah terasa sangat sepi... um kau tahu? Yang tinggal disini hanya kami berdua, jadi..."

Henry tersenyum simpul melihat Hangeng—yang merupakan calon kakak iparnya—mengoceh dengan tak jelas. Heechul dan Zhoumi tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya.

"Tentu, Hangeng-ge."

"Kau tak perlu berkata dengan berputar-putar seperti itu, dengan mengatakan 'Henry-ah, hari ini kau dan Zhoumi menginap disini ya' mungkin sudah sangat jelas untuk dipahami." ujar Zhoumi diselingi dengan tawanya.

Heechul mengangguk setuju. Dia meraih segelas susu yang berada di tengah meja dan mendorongnya mendekat ke arah Henry. Henry tersenyum dan menunduk kecil tanda berterima kasih.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika Henry disini. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa aku ajak bicara." kata Heechul.

Hangeng tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Heechul terlihat sangat menyayangi Henry—menyampingkan sifatnya yang kasar, moody dan kekanak-kanakan—karena sifat Henry yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan Sungmin. Ya, mereka sama-sama terlihat manis, lembut dan juga bisa menenangkan mood Heechul jika sedang jelek. Mungkin dengan adanya Henry, Heechul bisa menganggap dia sebagai adiknya, agar dapat melewati hari bersama Sungmin lain.

Zhoumi meletakkan gelas susunya di meja dan meraih gelas jus jeruknya. "Han-ge, kau tahu? Ada kasus aneh yang tengah diselidiki oleh NCIS—dan itu menyangkut dengan... um, Sungmin."

Heechul berhenti mengunyah dan segera menatap Zhoumi. "Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ah, begini hyung. Jadi, tanggal Dua Februari kemarin teman dari kekasih temanku meninggal. Namanya Lee Donghae. Dia adalah orang yang aku tolong beberapa tahun lalu, hyung ingat kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan dua orang tua si pengemudi?" Zhoumi dapat melihat Hangeng mengangguk kepadanya. "Nah, ketika Donghae meninggal, aku mengurusi jenazahnya. Ketika autopsi, aku menemukan ada sebuah tato—mungkin—di tengkuk lehernya. Seperti sebuah simbol—tetapi entahlah—yang aku temukan juga sama persis di tengkuk leher Sungmin. Maksudku, aneh bukan jika pada dua orang yang berbeda terdapat sebuah simbol yang sama di tengkuk juga. Dan, euh, maksudku dari informasi orang-orang terdekat dengan Lee Donghae—termasuk calon istrinya—Donghae sama sekali tak memiliki tato. Bahkan setahuku, Sungmin juga tak memilikinya, benar 'kan hyung?"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab. Dia meletakkan gelas yang sedang di genggamnya dan menatap Zhoumi bingung.

"Simbol apa mak-maksudmu?" Heechul memicingkan matanya.

Zhoumi mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu. Dia menatap ketiga orang yang sedang duduk di ruang makan itu bergantian. "Mungkin, ini hanya mungkin ya, eum, aku pernah melihat simbol seperti itu. Saat itu aku sedang iseng menjelajahi internet, dan aku tak sengaja menemukan sebuah web tentang iblis dan uh—Lucifer. Dan aku pernah melihat simbol itu disana, yang dikatakan sebagai... simbol Neraka."

"Simbol Neraka? Jangan bercanda gege..." kata Henry.

Zhoumi menggeleng. Dia menatap Heechul yang kini semakin menggerenyitkan dahinya tak percaya.

"Maksudmu... Sung-Sungmin ada di Neraka sekarang?"

Zhoumi diam tak berniat untuk menjawab. Dia belum mengetahui kepastian dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Sungmin dan Donghae dengan simbol yang dia lihat di situs itu. Zhoumi belum berani untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Dia hanya diam mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**February 16th, 2012**

**09:53 AM**

"Nah, yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Wookie hyung akan dapat permen. Siapa yang mau?"

Kai dan Taemin segera berebut memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkekeh lembut. Dia menyembunyikan dua batang permen loli yang telah dia pegang ke belakang punggung dan menatap kedua anak kecil yang tengah memperlihatkan puppy eyes mereka.

"Taemin pasti bica menjawabnya. Ayo, apa peltanyaannya Wookie hyung?"

Kai menepuk pundak Taemin pelan. "Kai juga pasti bisa!."

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit, berpura-pura untuk berpikir. "Eum, apa bahasa inggrisnya buah kelapa?"

Taemin dan Kai mengacungkan jari secara bersamaan. "Coconut!"

Dan setelah itu Taemin membawa pandangannya ke arah Kai. "Euh, Kai, Taemin menjawab lebih dahulu!"

"Ani! Aku lebih dahulu!"

"Taemin! Wookie hyung, belikan pelmennya pada Taemin!"

"Aku juga ingin permen! Aku juga menjawab dengan benar!"

Ryeowook terkekeh lagi. Dia memberikan masing-masing sebuah permen loli sebelum mereka bertengkar gara-gara sebatang permen. Keduanya menerima dengan senang hati, Ryeowook yang melihatnya tersenyum senang.

"Acik, pelmenku laca stlobeli!" kata Taemin.

"Permenku rasa anggur lho!"

"Wah, Changmin hyung juga ingin dong."

Kai, Taemin dan Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara. Tempat dimana Changmin sudah berdiri di depan kamar Taemin—dimana Kai, Ryeowook dan Taemin sedang berada disana.

"Changmin hyung!" Taemin menjerit senang dan segera berlari ke arah Changmin. Changmin dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan memeluknya.

"Ah, Taeminnie tambah berat ya?"

Taemin merengut kesal. Dia memukul bahu Changmin dan membuat Changmin terkekeh.

"Hyung cudah lama tidak main kecini." Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Changmin hendak menjawab, namun suara Ryeowook menginterupsinya. Changmin dapat melihat bahwa Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Kai sekarang. "Um, Changmin-ah, aku akan membuat pie apel bersama Kai. Boleh aku titip Taemin padamu?"

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai yang mengerucutkan bibirnya juga dengan kesal. Sepertinya Ryeowook memberikan privasi untuk dia dan Taemin. Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi bahwa Taemin memang selalu menceritakan rahasianya terhadap Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk dan setelah itu Ryeowook membawa Kai keluar dari kamar Taemin. Taemin memandang mereka tak mengerti, namun pandangannya teralih kembali ke arah Changmin ketika dia membawa tubuh kecilnya ke atas ranjang, mendudukannya disana dan setelah itu Changmin mengambil posisi jongkok di hadapannya.

"Maaf, hyung tidak kesini untuk beberapa hari. Mungkin jika hyung sedang banyak waktu, hyung akan bermain dulu dengan Taemin. Tetapi, sayangnya hari ini hyung sibuk. Hyung hanya ingin bertanya kepada Taemin, apa Taemin mendapatkan mimpi buruk dari **seseorang** itu lagi?"

Ketika mendengar kata 'seseorang' dari mulut Changmin, Taemin segera meremas permen loli dalam genggamannya dengan keras. Wajah Taemin memucat, terlihat ketakutan. Changmin yang menyadari perubahan dari Taemin segera membungkus tangan Taemin dengan tangannya. Berusaha memberikan rasa aman kepada anak kecil yang masih tak banyak mengerti apapun.

"Bukannya hyung ingin menakuti Taemin, tetapi hyung benar-benar membutuhkan informasi dari Taemin. Kau sangat membantu, sayang. Hyung mohon. Hyung berjanji akan melindungi Taemin dari **seseorang** itu. Dapat hyung pastikan bahwa **seseorang** itu tidak akan menyentuh apalagi menyakiti Taemin. Hyung mohon, Taemin-ah..." jemari Changmin bergerak ke arah surai lembut Taemin dan mengusapnya.

Taemin merasakan matanya bergetar. Dia meremas tangan Changmin erat—membiarkan permen lolinya terjatuh ke lantai. Tubuh Taemin bergetar pelan. Changmin menepuk paha Taemin untuk menenangkannya, berharap Taemin mau membantunya. Dan perasaan lega muncul di hati Changmin ketika melihat Taemin mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya.

"**Di**-**dia** datang lagi... ka-kali i-ini **dia** mengatakan ba-bahwa... y-yang me—hiks—menggagalkan kematian akan... ma-mati. Da-dan Taemin segela telingat kepada h-hyung... Tae-Taemin tak tahu kenapa hyung..."

Changmin membulatkan matanya. Itu artinya pesan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Mau bagaimanapun, mungkin **dia** atau Dewa Kematian itu sudah mengetahui rencana Changmin untuk menggagalkan kematian—walau Changmin sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya, naru ada sebuah niat. Segera tubuhnya menegang, merasa takut jika benar saja pada akhirnya dia yang akan mati jika merusak rencana **dia**.

"Hy-hyung halus belhati-hati..."

Changmin menyipitkan matanya ke arah Taemin. Belum sempat dia bertanya, saku depan celana jeansnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Changmin mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan membaca sebaris nama yang berkedip-kedip di layar. Tanpa basa basi, Changmin segera menekan tombol hijau dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya, apakah sudah berhasil?"

Taemin mengusap air mata di pipinya. Dia memperhatikan Changmin yang kini berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Ah, itu harga termahal. Terima kasih. Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku kepada orang itu."

Dan sambungan telepon yang begitu singkat terputus dari sebrang ketika Changmin selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Changmin menyimpan kembali handphone-nya ke dalam saku celana dan kemudian mengulas segaris senyuman.

"Ini sudah mendekati..."

Dia mengarahkan kembali pandangannya terhadap Taemin dan kemudian menggendongnya.

"Taeminnie, maaf jika hyung memaksamu." Changmin mengusap rambut Taemin dengan lembut. "Tetapi, jika **dia** datang lagi ke mimpimu, segera beritahu Changmin hyung. Taemin harus benar-benar membantu hyung, hyung sangat membutuhkanmu. Mengerti?"

Taemin mengangguk pelan mendengar perintah itu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya telat post**

**Disini diceritain tanggal 16 tapi di post tanggal 17**

**Maaf, itu karena ffn sedang bermasalah kemarin**

**Tapi saya tidak telat mempublish ff ini di blog dan di FB (kemarin)**

Okay, setelah kemarin kita **beromantica ria**, kali ini **kita fokus pada kasus** ya readerdeul :D

Saya harap kalian tidak bosan dengan FF ini

Maaf, belum bisa bales review, aku banyak PR

Dan oh, untuk yang beranggapan bahwa seme harus lebih tinggi dari uke (mengingat Changmin lebih tinggi dari Yoochun) itu **SALAH BESAR**! Hei, apa kalian tidak tahu tentang TaeNy couple (TaeyeonxTiffany)? Disana Taeyeon adalah semenya padahal Tiffany lebih tinggi dari Taeyeon. Dan juga, hei, apa kalian juga lupa pada JongKey couple? Key lebih tinggi daripada si seme—Jjong.

Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah, **seme tidak dipengaruhi oleh tinggi**. Dan menurutku, YooMin couple adalah couple yang sangat romantic—walau banyak orang yang tidak pernah melihat moment **fantastic** mereka ohoho. Dan suara Yoochun sangat seksi #plak *gak nyambung* mian, aku lagi pengen 'makan' Yoochun nih huohohoo *direbus Changmin*.

Dan oh, tambahan, untuk sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa penulisan **nama seme selalu di depan dan uke di belakang**. Jadi jika kalian membaca YooMin, jangan tanya lagi siapa seme dan ukenya, sudah jelas bahwa Seme!Yoochun dan Uke!Changmin okay~

Chayoooo~

Maaf malah bacot, tapi ini untuk informasi

Okay, okay

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
>|<strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** |**ma'on clouds** |**Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** truee TR **|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |dan **untuk semuanya**.

**Review diharapkan untuk kelancaran FF ini :3**

**Review? .-.**


	19. Chap 2G: Fact

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Fact | February 18th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 2G. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Fact | February 18th, 2012**

**.**

**Saturday**

**February 18th, 2012**

**12:02 AM**

"Sudah ada titik terang?"

Yoochun mengusap kepala Changmin kemudian menciuminya. Dia berdiri di belakang kursi yang diduduki Changmin dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang melakukan rutinitas begadangnya. Mencari sebuah jawaban untuk segala kasus kematian bersiklus ini.

Changmin membiarkan Yoochun mengusapi kepalanya, toh dia juga nyaman dengan perlakuan itu. Matanya tetap terfokus ke arah layar laptop dimana dia masih belum mempunyai jawaban untuk segala pertanyaannya. Semuanya terlalu rumit dan membingungkan.

"Hyung, mengapa orang bernama Kim Junsu ini tak diketahui cara kematiannya? Maksudku, berhari-hari aku mencari informasi tentang Kim Junsu ini aku tak mendapatkan informasi apapun selain fakta bahwa dia adalah korban di siklus tahun 2007, tepatnya di bulan Desember." Changmin mengetikkan beberapa kata di situs pencarian dan kemudian mendesah kecewa. "Bahkan, hubungannya dengan korban Satu Januari—Im Shinra—di tahun itu pun tidak diketahui."

Yoochun tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan Changmin. Dia merendahkan jarinya ke arah dagu Changmin dan mengangkatnya. Membuat Changmin mendengadahkan wajahnya dan mendapati Yoochun mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lama. Hanya kecupan lembut, tanpa ada nafsu disana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, nae Changminnie."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Fact | February 18th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**February 18th, 2012**

**09:58 AM**

"Kyuhyun, maukah kau menunggu untuk beberapa waktu lagi?"

Kyuhyun menggerenyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Changmin. Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang pertemuan—seperti biasa—dan mereka duduk berhadapan. Kyuhyun menautkan jarinya sendiri, menatap Changmin tak mengerti. Changmin hanya tersenyum simpul. Hari ini dia tak membawa lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisi tentang kasus kematian setiap bulan itu. Dia hanya datang dengan tangan kosong, dengan sebuah keyakinan dan kepercayaan.

"Jika kau bebas, apa hal pertama yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun semakin menggerenyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Changmin terkekeh pelan. Dia menepuk tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Jawab saja, kurasa itu pertanyaan yang mudah."

"Mm," Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri. "Aku akan pergi ke makam Sungmin."

"Setelah itu?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya akan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya." Changmin mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum.

"Aku—aku akan mengambil tabunganku dan menyewa tempat tinggal."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan matanya yang semakin menyipit. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu segala hal?"

Changmin terkekeh dan mencondongkan tubuhnya juga ke arah Kyuhyun. "Karena aku seorang detektif."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Changmin."

"Jadi, jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menantang.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. "Kenapa aku selalu berada di posisi yang sulit? Eurggh..."

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Argh!" Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya kasar dan menggeram. "Kau ini... eurrgh, mengapa membuatku bingung? Eoh?"

Changmin tertawa. Dia menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di kepalanya sendiri, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dan menghentikan remasan di rambutnya. "Mungkin kau hanya perlu menjawab... 'karena kau peduli terhadapku, Changmin-ah'."

Dan ada sebuah atmosfir kecanggungan lagi diantara keduanya.

_Shit, jangan katakan kalau aku benar-benar... jatuh cinta kepadanya._

"O-oh ya, C-Changmin... selamat ulang tahun."

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'darimana kau tahu ini hari ulang tahunku?' dan Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibir melihatnya. Dia memang merasa canggung dengan kondisi seperti ini. Debaran jantungnya sudah memompa tak terkendali.

"Jung Yunho itu yang memberitahuku."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**February 18th, 2012**

**11:11 AM**

"Saengil chukae Shim Changmin! Whuooooo!"

Changmin tersenyum memperhatikan teman-temannya di kantor NCIS yang kini tengah menjerit mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Ada Kibum dengan sebuah kue tart yang dipegangnya, diarahkan kepada Changmin dimana ada dua buah lilin dengan angka dua dan tiga yang menyala. Ada Eunhyuk yang tengah tertawa bersama Shindong dan juga para temannya yang lain. Dan juga ada ayahnya, tersenyum ke arah Changmin dan kemudian menghampiri anaknya. Sungguh, suasana yang sangat ramai di sebuah kantor yang penuh dengan kesibukan.

Mr. Shim segera memeluk Changmin, menepuk punggungnya berulang kali dan kemudian terkekeh. "Sudah duapuluhtiga tahun ternyata. Kau cepat tumbuh ya? Seingat Ayah, kemarin Ayah baru saja mengantarmu masuk TK."

Ucapan itu dibalas oleh tawa kecil dari Changmin. Setelah pelukan terlepas, Changmin mendapat tepukan lembut di kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Ayah."

Ayahnya tersenyum. Dia mendorong tubuh Changmin mendekati kue tart yang dipegang Kibum. Kibum tersenyum, menyodorkan kue itu dan meminta Changmin untuk meniupnya.

"Ayo, ucapkan permintaanmu."

Changmin mengangguk. Dia melirik semua orang yang tengah menatapnya, menarik napas dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

_Tuhan, mungkin doaku terdengar bodoh untuk-Mu. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin Engkau membiarkanku bersama Yoochun selamanya. Kumohon, jika dia memang jodohku, jangan buat perasaanku selalu mempermainkanku. Aku bahkan Engkau pun tahu bahwa aku adalah milik Yoochun, tetapi mengapa kau membiarkan hati ini memilih orang lain? Tolong berikan aku satu jawaban, agar aku bisa memilih satu dan membuang yang satunya._

"Amin. Fuuuh~,"

Dan semuanya bersorak, menepukan tangan mereka ketika Changmin meniup kedua api kecil di lilin itu. Changmin tersenyum, belum hendak dia berucap, seseorang sudah menyiramnya dengan air dari belakang.

Byuuur~

Changmin terkesiap. Yang pertama dia rasakan adalah dingin di ujung kepala, tengkuk hingga bajunya. Mulutnya terbuka karena kaget, sementara orang-orang yang berada di hadapannya hanya tertawa. Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya, memberikan death glare kepada siapa yang berani menyiramnya. Namun, tatapan membunuh itu hilang ketika dia melihat siapa yang menyiramnya.

"Saengil chukae, Changmin hyung!"

Changmin menghela napasnya melihat Taemin yang berada di gendongan Yunho dengan sebuah ember kecil di tangannya. Disampingnya ada Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum. Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Changmin, mengacak rambutnya yang basah karena air dan tertawa.

"Kau tumbuh dengan cepat, Changmin-ah."

Changmin tertawa kecil. Dia berniat untuk memeluk Jaejoong namun Jaejoong segera mengambil satu langkah mundur menjauhinya.

"Eits, tidak ada acara peluk-pelukan. Kau basah Changmin."

Changmin menyeringai. Dia berbalik menghadap Taemin dalam gendongan Yunho dan melebarkan seringainya.

"Eum, euh... Ch-Changmin hyung... T-Taemin tidak belmakcud men-nenyilam hyung... i-itu Appa yang menyuluh Taemin..."

Changmin menggeleng pelan dengan seringai yang tetap ia tunjukan kepada Taemin. Dengan segera dia merebut Taemin dari pelukan Yunho dan menggelitikinya.

"Ahh... ahahaha Ch-Chan—ahaha—Changmin hyung... maafkan Tae-Taemin ahahaha... ahhh Umma! Appa... tolong... ahahaha lepas... hyuuuung... ahahaha..."

Dan semua yang ada di tempat itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Mungkin... mungkin ini adalah sebuah kesempatan untuk tertawa, sebelum ada sesuatu yang **mungkin** akan terjadi di kemudian hari.

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**February 18th, 2012**

**09:54 PM**

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Setelah merayakan ulang tahunnya di restoran yang telah dipesan oleh ayahnya—bersama dengan seluruh orang yang dekat dengan Changmin di kantor NCIS, termasuk Yunho, Jaejoong dan Taemin—Changmin pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Memang itu adalah keinginannya untuk pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan. Dan kini memang ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan.

Perasaannya.

Apakah dia sangat jahat ketika dia dan Yoochun tengah melebur menjadi satu, dia masih bisa mengingat sosok itu dalam benaknya? Sosok yang baru dia kenal selama kurang dari dua bulan?

Ingin Changmin memaki dirinya sendiri, mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah dua tahun mereka melalui masa-masa berdua, dia bisa dengan mudahnya merasakan debaran lain dihatinya? Dengan orang yang belum Changmin kenal sepenuhnya. Seharusnya dia benar-benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena dia beruntung telah memiliki Yoochun. Yoochun yang selalu ada untuknya. Yoochun yang selalu menemaninya. Yoochun yang tak pernah sekalipun marah kepadanya. Sungguh, Changmin belum pernah mendengar ataupun melihat Yoochun marah terhadapnya. Yoochun adalah laki-laki paling romantis yang pernah Changmin kenal. Dan dia harus bersyukur akan hal itu, akan fakta bahwa Yoochun itu miliknya dan dia adalah milik Yoochun.

Changmin sampai di depan rumahnya. Matanya menyipit. Dia yakin di malam hari seperti ini matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun mobil siapa yang berada di depan garasi rumahnya? Itu bukan mobil Yoochun, Changmin yakin akan hal itu. Mungkinkah mobil teman Yoochun? Ah, tidak mungkin rasanya ada mobil orang lain yang terparkir di depan garasinya ketika yang terlihat dari luar rumah hanya lampu dapur yang menyala. Tak mungkin ada tamu di tengah kegelapan, bukan?

Dengan dahi yang menggerenyit, Changmin mendekati mobil Lexus GS 350 F Sport itu dengan hati-hati. Dengan jarak dekat seperti itu, Changmin bisa melihat ada sebuah kartu berwarna merah yang di selipkan di samping spion kanan mobil. Changmin meraih kertas itu dan membukanya.

**For my everything, Shim Changmin.**

Changmin tersenyum simpul membaca sebaris kalimat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa yang memberikannya sebuah mobil ini. Changmin melipat kertas itu dan belum sempat ia melakukan suatu hal lagi, sebuah tangan sudah melingkar di matanya. Menutupi pengelihatannya. Changmin menarik senyumannya semakin lebar dan dengan lembut dia menyentuh tangan yang berada di matanya.

"Tak usah membuang uangmu dengan melakukan hal ini." kata Changmin pelan.

Changmin dapat merasakan ada hembusan napas hangat di tengkuknya. Tubuhnya sedikit merinding, namun Changmin menikmati perlakuan itu.

"Apapun akan kulakukan, untukmu."

Ucapan itu terdengar sangat lembut dengan suara khas dari pemiliknya. Changmin merasakan satu tangan melingkar di perutnya, sementara tangan lain masih menutupi pengelihatannya. Changmin menyentuh tangan di perutnya. Dia membiarkan dagu Yoochun berada di bahunya.

"Kenapa kita tak masuk ke dalam rumah? Tidak baik mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang-orang yang melintas."

"Tak ada orang yang lewat disini."

Suara itu dibuat sebagai bisikan. Lembut dan menggodanya. Changmin terkekeh pelan kemudian.

"Chunie, kasihan Silky di dalam rumah."

"Sshh, diamlah. Aku ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini."

Dan akhirnya Changmin mengalah. Dia membiarkan pengelihatannya masih di blokir, membiarkan satu tangan itu masih melingkar di perutnya. Dia menikmati sentuhan itu.

Angin di luar masih berhembus dengan perlahan. Namun rasanya cukup dingin menusuk kulit. Ini masih musim dingin. Salju masih belum mencair. Rasanya, menunggu untuk musim semi terlalu lama.

Setelah bertahan selama beberapa menit, Yoochun melepaskan tangannya dari mata Changmin. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, menyesuaikan pengelihatannya dan kemudian membalikkan pandangannya. Dan seketika yang dia dapat adalah sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang sangat lembut namun menuntut. Changmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membalas ciuman itu. Dia membiarkan Yoochun merengkuh pingganggnya, menariknya mendekati pintu rumah dan segera membuka pintu.

Masih dengan posisi berciuman—yang sangat enggan untuk terlepas—keduanya melepaskan alas kaki dengan mudah, dengan bantuan kaki masing-masing. Yoochun menendang pintu hingga menutup. Sudah dua tahun kurang tinggal bersama di rumah ini membuat Yoochun sama sekali tak lupa dimana letak ruangan ataupun benda-benda di dalam kegelapan. Maka dari itu, dia dapat dengan mudahnya mendorong tubuh Changmin, menuntunnya menaiki tangga dengan pergulatan lidah yang menghasilkan kecapan-kecapan saliva.

Dengan langkah mereka yang hati-hati akhirnya keduanya sampai di lantai dua. Yoochun segera menggiring langkah keduanya ke arah pintu kamar mereka. Setelah sampai, tangan Yoochun menekan handel pintu dan membuatnya terbuka. Segera keduanya masuk ke dalam, masih dengan mulut yang bersatu. Masih merasakan bibir dari lawannya. Yoochun menendang pintu hingga pintu itu kembali menutup. Gelap namun tak segelap di ruangan lain di rumah itu. Lampu memang tak dinyalakan oleh Yoochun, hanya dua buah lilin yang masing-masing diletakkan di meja nakas di samping ranjang king size mereka. Yoochun bahkan Changmin sudah tak ingat dimana Silky sekarang, mungkin anjing mereka sudah tertidur di suatu tempat di rumah itu. Yang ada di benak mereka sekarang adalah saling memliki seutuhnya.

Changmin mengerang pelan ketika Yoochun menggigit lidahnya dan kemudian menghisapnya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya terhadap ranjang dan membiarkan Yoochun ikut terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Merasa pasokan udara di paru-parunya semakin menipis, Changmin mendorong pelan dada Yoochun dan membuat ciuman mereka terhenti.

Keduanya saling menatap di tengah penerangan yang sangat minim. Namun hal itu membawa suasana romantis untuk keduanya. Changmin berusaha mengatur napasnya, menatap Yoochun yang tengah menatapnya. Mulutnya terbuka, dia yakin ada tetesan saliva di sudut bibirnya.

Seharusnya dia benar-benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena dia adalah milik Yoochun.

Yoochun mengecup bibir Changmin dengan lembut. Berbeda dengan ciuman bernafsu yang membuat bibir Changmin membengkak. Dia menurunkan tangannya, meraih ujung kaos yang Changmin kenakan. Changmin melengkungkan punggungnya, memudahkan Yoochun untuk membuka kaos itu dengan ciuman yang terlepas secara singkat. Yoochun membuang kaos Changmin ke sembarang arah, kemudian dia membuka kaosnya sendiri dan kembali mencium Changmin dengan lembut. Tangan Yoochun bergerak untuk melepaskan materi lain yang melekat di tubuh keduanya. Hingga yang ada sekarang hanya dua insan yang tengah bergumul tanpa busana di atas ranjang.

Yoochun mengusap rambut Changmin yang mulai berkeringat dengan gerakan lembut. Membuat jarak diantara keduanya dan menatap mata Changmin secara intens.

"I just want you to stay with me forever."

Dan tanpa harus menunggu waktu lagi, Yoochun membawa Changmin ke dalam dunia dimana itu adalah milik mereka berdua. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengusik keduanya. Changmin memeluk punggung di atas tubuhnya dengan erat ketika Yoochun benar-benar memiliknya. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekujur tubuhnya. Erangan pelan keluar dari mulut Changmin setiap Yoochun bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Meleburkan tubuh mereka menjadi satu. Changmin tak mengeluarkan suara yang berisik seperti kemarin-kemarin, dia mencoba untuk mendesah dengan lembut di tengah suasana romantis mereka.

Yoochun terlihat begitu menekuni pekerjaannya. Gerakannya bisa dikatakan begitu lembut, tidak kasar maupun cepat. Semuanya mereka lakukan dengan tempo lambat dan perlahan. Terbukti bahwa dengan keadaan seperti itu, keduanya lebih bisa merasakan arti cinta masing-masing. Menikmati segala bentuk cinta mereka.

"Aku bahagia ketika kita berdua."

Changmin membuka kelopak matanya setelah sebelumnya dia menutup matanya. Belum, mereka belum mencapai puncak cinta mereka. Bukan niat Yoochun untuk menganggu moment romantis yang diiringi dengan desahan lembut yang membelai pendengaran ini, dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan khusus dari Yoochun untuknya. Matanya setengah terbuka, dia begitu menikmati kegiatan yang tengah keduanya lakukan. Irama napasnya terdengar normal, namun ada kala ketika Yoochun menemukan titiknya napas Changmin menjadi semakin cepat.

"Maka dari itu..." Yoochun mengerang pelan. "jangan pernah pergi dariku."

Jika orang-orang menganggapnya berlebihan, mereka adalah orang bodoh yang tak tahu arti dari mencintai. Yoochun begitu mencintai Changmin-nya. Sampai-sampai dia tak akan pernah bosan untuk meminta Changmin agar tetap bersamanya. Dan Changmin bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak mengerti hal itu. Dia begitu menghargai Yoochun yang sangat mempertahankan dirinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri yang mudah terlena kepada orang lain.

Gerakan Yoochun sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap dengan lembut seolah Changmin adalah kaca tipis yang mudah pecah. Tak berniat untuk menyakiti Changmin-nya, Yoochun bergerak dengan sangat pelan.

"Aku rela mati untukmu, Changmin."

Changmin tahu bahwa dia terlalu bodoh jika dia berniat untuk menkhianati atau meninggalkan Yoochun. Changmin yakin bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung daripada orang yang paling beruntung di dunia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin."

Dan setelah itu, suara Changmin melengking tinggi ketika dia mengeluarkan hasratnya. Sebelumnya dia sudah berjanji untuk membuat suasana ini sangat romantis, dengan suara rendah yang terdengar sangat menggairahkan. Namun Yoochun membuatnya gila. Dia tidak bisa meminimkan suaranya ketika Yoochun mengeluarkan hasratnya juga di dalam tubuh Changmin. Hal itu membuat Yoochun menggeram rendah. Memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan wajahnya ketika dia memberikan seluruh cintanya kepada Changmin.

Setelah itu suasana sunyi kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka butuh waktu untuk mengatur napas dan memulihkan kesadaran mereka. Peluh sudah melapisi tubuh keduanya. Itulah bukti dari segala yang telah mereka lakukan. Untuk bukti cinta satu sama lain.

Yoochun mengusap pipi Changmin tanpa mau beranjak dari posisinya. Dia suka dengan ketenangan seperti ini. Rasanya sangat damai dan membuatnya tenang. Sunyi seperti ini membuatnya dapat medengarkan detak jantung Changmin yang memompa sangat cepat, mengartikan bahwa sosok di bawah tubuhnya adalah miliknya.

"Hanya satu permintaanku untukmu," Yoochun mencium bibir Changmin dengan lembut. "jangan pernah pergi dariku."

**.:o~o:.**

**SAENGIL CHUKA HAMNIDA~  
>SAENGIL CHUKA HAMNIDA~<br>SARANGHANEUN URI CHANGMINNIE X3  
>SAENGIL CHUKA HAMNIDA~<br>***seret YooMin ke dalam kamar***  
>Nah, Yoochun-ah, Changmin milikmu sekarang. Bersenang-senanglah!<strong> *smirk

Okay, pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun, Changmin. Aku harap kau dapat menemukan kebahagiaanmu bersama Yoochun." #permintaanterselubunghoho

Nah, yang kedua terima kasih untuk kalian yang membaca FF ini sampai sejauh ini *big hung+kiss* saranghae~

Dan ketiga, saya mau balas review~

**Meong :** Yupp hehe... wah, aku pengen nonton filmnya dong *googling* haha itu rahasia nanti. Gomawo~

**Park YUIrin :** Iya hoho, jadi telah post kan ToT entahlah, Junchan kan udah mati di Desember 2007 ohoho. Nah, jadi suka YooMin ya haha. Gomawo ya~

**lee jungmin :** Itu rahasia perusahaan *wink* Junsu-nya udah mati di Desember 2007. Hehe gomawo ya~

**kangkyumi :** Okay~ ^o^ gomawo ya~

**X :** Sebelumnya saya mau bertanya, apakah Anda membaca balasan review saya? Oh, kalau iya itu artinya Anda penasaran dengan FF ini karena Anda terus membuka chapter selanjutnya, dan itu bukan fitnah. Okay, pertama saya bingung terhadap Anda. Jadi Anda sebenarnya siapa? Tiba-tiba 'nongol' di chapter ke delapan belas ini? Apakah Anda silent readers yang baru memberikan review? Oh, sangat memalukan sekali jika Anda protes akan hal 'seme harus lebih tinggi dari uke' sekarang. Kemana saja selama ini? Baca FF ini? Itu artinya Anda menikmati FF ini bukan? Oh, kalau saya salah bahwa Anda baca dari awal itu artinya Anda baru baca FF ini di chapter 2F kemarin. Tetapi bukankah itu sangat memalukan juga mengingat Anda baru baca satu chapter dan tiba-tiba protes dengan apa yang saya tulis dengan kalimat yang membuat saya menggerenyitkan kening? Oh, saya menerima pendapat dengan terbuka, tetapi apa Anda tidak tahu bahwa saya memberikan bold pada kata-kata yang menurut saya penting? Begini saja, kita ambil dari chapter 2C yang berjudul Agaze. Disana saya menulis kalimat "Hm, sebelumnya maaf kalau pertanyaan para **readerdeul**—yang sudah saya anggap sebagai **chingudeul yang sangat baik** *peluk satu-satu*-belum terjawab ya. Namanya juga genre mystery *alesan*. **Ah, untuk semua yang sudah review dan berhasil membaca dari chapter satu hingga sekarang tidak sampai bosan, saya benar-benar berterima kasih banyak *kecup basah*.**" dan saya memberikan bold pada kata-kata yang saya anggap penting. Apakah kata yang saya bold membuat orang yang membacanya jengkel? Jika Anda menjawab 'iya' itu artinya—bukan bersifat menyinggung—namun Anda sepertinya tidak normal. Bold bukan berarti marah, tegas atau menantang. Bold bisa dipakai untuk kata-kata yang dianggap penting. Contohnya ya kalimat yang saya tulis itu. Saya menganggap **readerdeul **dan **chingudeul yang sangat baik **adalah kata spesial dari saya yang perlu di bold. Dan juga saya memberikan kalimat spesial untuk readers berupa "**Ah, untuk semua yang sudah review dan berhasil membaca dari chapter satu hingga sekarang tidak sampai bosan, saya benar-benar berterima kasih banyak *kecup basah***" karena saya menganggap kalian sangat penting demi kelancaran pembuatan FF ini. Kalimat itu tak membuat orang yang membacanya menjadi jengkel bukan? Anda salah mengartikan kalimat yang saya tulis di author's note chapter 2F kemarin. Saya memberikan bold pada kata **beromantica ria** dan **kita fokus pada kasus **karena saya menganggap kata itu spesial dalam artian bahwa itu adalah sebuah penekanan untuk membuat kita menyadari bahwa unsur romance dan mystery harus diberikan secara seimbang. Dan juga saya memberikan bold pada **SALAH BESAR **dan** seme tidak dipengaruhi oleh tinggi **dan juga pada **nama seme selalu di depan dan uke di belakang. **Okay, kita kembali pada kalimat Anda. Anda mengatakan bahwa "setiap orang kan punya pendapat yg berbeda, kesukaan yg berbeda,, jadi kalo banyak yg protes kayak gitu, itu berarti lebih banyak orang yg suka liat seme tinggi..". Nah, Anda sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa setiap orang mempunyai pendapat dan kesukaan yang berbeda, sementara saya suka melihat Changmin menjadi uke dari Yoochun. Kenapa Anda tidak membiarkan saya berpendapat dan mengekspresikan kesukaan saya ketika Anda mengatakan jika banyak yang protes itu artinya banyak orang yang lebih suka melihat seme lebih tinggi. Tanpa sadar, Anda juga mengekang hak saya dengan menyuruh saya mengganti pairing lewat kalimat "itu berarti lebih banyak orang yg suka liat seme tinggi..". Ah, maaf, apakah Anda mengerti dengan maksud saya? Mungkin saya berbicara berbelit-belit. Jadi kesimpulannya Anda boleh mengkritik saya, tetapi lihat dulu, apakah tidak memalukan dengan cara tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan review yang mungkin saja Anda memang tidak bermaksud tetapi secara tidak sadar membuat saya sakit hati membacanya. So, siapa yang membuat jengkel disini? Saya berterima kasih karena Anda mau meluangkan waktu Anda yang berharga untuk memberikan review kepada saya. Jika Anda ingin membalas review saya, saya memberikan Anda tempat di kotak review. Maaf, ini adalah balasan review terpanjang dari saya. Chayooo~

**Miaw. Miaw :** Wah, belum baca nih hahaha. Okay, saya udah update~

**widiwMin :** Yoochun gak akan sendirian kok. Kan ada Sliky *wink* dan juga author #plak. Hahaha yosh, aku sudah publish ;D

**Cloud1124 :** Annyeong juga Cloud-sshi ^^. Nyeahahaha siapa juga yang mau dikasih tugas untuk nyelidikin siklus kematian kekeke. Okay, ini udah update~ gomawo 3

**someone :** Yup, aku aja sering liat orang pacaran cewenya lebih tinggi daripada cowonya haha. Nah, aku setuju #tos. Okay, gomawo ya~ 3

**truee TR :** Dia itu aku #plak. Bukan ding, bercanda. Okay, ini lanjutanya~

**doubleU26 :** Eits, Changminnie punya Yoochun *lempar Changmin Yoochun ke dalam kamar*. Oh Tuhan, aku turtu berduka cita chingu :'( rest in peace untuk adikmu. Adik aku yang nomor 2 dan 3 juga udah meninggal chingu *softly hug*. Okay, untuk semuanya makasih ya chingu~ 3

**zakurafrezee :** Kibum dapet pesan dari t*lk*msel hehe #plak. Astaga, jadi kalau gak boleh ada yang mati gimana ceritanya FF ini? Apakah saya yang harus mati? *ambil taling tambang, gantungin diri ke pohon cabe* #plak. Gomawo ya chingu~

**Soldier of Light :** Haha, itu yang nelponin saya, saya kangen ama Kibum *dilempar ke sumur*. Thanks ya~ *hug* oke oke kita lanjuuuut~

**ukechangminnie :** Okay, gak apa-apa kok ^^. Eits, jangan peluk mereka pas di bathtub, biarkan mereka beromantica ohoho. Yup, kalau namanya MinKyu itu artinya Min seme. Pasti gak suka Min jadi seme ya ahahaha? Okay, aku udah publish di ulang tahun nae Changminnie *digaplok Uchun*. Thanks ya~ 3

Nah, aku kasih kalian cintaku (?) maksudku aku cinta kaliaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn~ *big hug*

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
>|<strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** |**ma'on clouds** |**Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** truee TR **|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**Okay, mind to review? X3**


	20. Chap 2H: Involved

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Involved | February 24th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 2H. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Involved | February 24th, 2012**

**.**

**Friday**

**February 24h, 2012**

**06:03 AM**

Changmin mengambil selembar roti dari dalam plastik berisikan beberapa roti tawar dan menumpukannya di atas sandwich yang dia buat. Dia tersenyum memandang dua buah sandwich di piring berbeda buatannya. Kemudian Changmin berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, membuka dua pintu itu dan meraih sebotol jus jeruk dari dalam sana. Dia membawa botol jus jeruk itu ke meja makan, dimana Yoochun sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di sana seraya membaca koran. Changmin kembali ke meja dapur dan membawa dua buah gelas tinggi dan meletakkannya juga di meja. Setelah itu dia kembali ke meja dapur dan membawa dua piring berisikan sandwich itu hingga meja makan. Changmin segera mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Yoochun.

Yoochun menghentikkan aktivitas membaca korannya. Dia melipat koran itu dan meletakkannya di ruang kosong di meja makan. Yoochun memperhatikan Changmin yang menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam dua gelas, mendorong satu yang sudah penuh kehadapan Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum ketika Changmin menjatuhkan pandangan kepadanya. Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mulai meraih sandwich miliknya dan menggigitnya dalam gigitan kecil. Yoochun mengikutinya. Mereka mengunyah dengan gerakan pelan.

"Hyung, hari ini banyak pekerjaan tidak di rumah sakit?" tanya Changmin.

Yoochun mendongak ke arahnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kenapa sayang?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya bertanya. Aku rasa aku akan pulang telat hari ini."

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengambil satu gigitan lagi pada sandwich dan mengunyahnya.

"Ah, hyung. Apa kau punya kerabat bernama Kim Junsu? Aku masih penasaran dengan Kim Junsu yang meninggal pada Desember 2007 itu."

"Uhuk..." Yoochun tersedak makanannya. Changmin segera menyodorkan gelas jus milik Yoochun, menyuruhnya untuk segera minum. Yoochun meraih gelas jus itu dan segera menyesapnya sebagian.

"Gwenchana?"

Yoochun mengibaskan tangannya, menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia mengusap ujung bibirnya pelan dan beralih menatap Changmin.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Changmin berdecak pelan. Tangannya memainkan tomat yang terselip ke luar, membuat saus tomat mengotori jarinya. "Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku masih penasaran dengan orang bernama Kim Junsu itu. Apa hyung mempunyai kerabat bernama Kim Junsu? Mungkin saja jika Kim Junsu yang aku cari adalah salah satu dari temanmu. Dunia begitu sempit, bukan?"

Yoochun meraih jus-nya dan menyesapnya lagi. Bukan, bukannya dia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, namun mendengar nama itu membuatnya merasa berat walaupun Changmin sudah pernah mengucapkan nama itu. Entahlah, dia sedang mengingat seseorang sekarang.

"Hyung?" Changmin menjilat saus tomat di jarinya. "Jadi kau punya tidak?"

"Tidak mungkin Kim Junsu yang kukenal adalah Kim Junsu yang kau maksud."

"Astaga hyung. Aku hanya bertanya." Changmin memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Jadi kau punya teman bernama Kim Junsu?"

Yoochun meletakkan sandwich di atas piring kembali. Dia menatap Changmin yang balas menatapnya penasaran. "Y-ya. Aku punya teman bernama Kim Junsu di SMU dulu, dan dia sudah meninggal."

"Meninggal?" Changmin menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Apakah dia meninggal pada bulan Desember 2007?"

"Changmin, banyak orang yang bernama Kim Junsu di dunia ini. Banyak pula orang bernama Kim Junsu yang mati di bulan Desember tahun 2007. Tak mungkin Kim Junsu yang kau maksu—"

"Hyung kenapa sih? Aku hanya bertanya padamu namun sepertinya kau sulit sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengurusi sesuatu yang tidak penting, okay? Kim Junsu yang kau maksud maupun yang kumaksud sudah meninggal. Mereka tak mungkin bisa membantu apa yang kau cari. Jadi tak usah mengurusi sesuatu yang memang sudah tak berguna lagi. Kau sudah terlihat agak pucat lagi Changminnie. Aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi."

Changmin menggeleng. Rasanya dia sudah kehilangan nafsu makan, dia lebih tertarik untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Okay, sekarang hyung jawab dengan jujur. Apa Kim Junsu temanmu itu phobia terhadap Jum'at tanggal tigabelas? Maksudku dia adalah seorang Paraskavedekatriaphobia?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bertanya se-spesifik itu?"

"Aku dapat informasi hyung."

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia membuang napas bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan turun dari wajahnya. "Di dunia ini banyak orang yang bernama Kim Junsu yang takut pada tangg—"

"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'iya' dari mulutmu, hyung."

Yoochun membuka mulutnya, hendak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu namun Changmin lagi-lagi mendahuluinya—setelah sebelumnya Changmin memotong kalimatnya.

"Nah, ini adalah info terakhir yang aku dapat selama ini. Katakan 'iya' jika Kim Junsu yang kau kenal mempunyai kembaran bernama Kim Junho."

Yoochun mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia menatap Changmin dengan tatapan datar seolah tak ada emosi apapun dalam dirinya sekarang. Berbanding terbalik dengan sebuah perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba datang bergejolak di hatinya. Ada sebuah masa lalu yang sudah lama ia pendam.

"Jawab aku hyung." Changmin menatap Yoochun dengan tajam.

Yoochun menyerah. Dia tak dapat mengelak semuanya. Perasaan bersalah di hatinya terlalu besar untuk menyembunyikan hal ini.

"Kim Junsu yang kukenal adalah Kim Junsu yang kau maksud."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Involved | February 24th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**February 24h, 2012**

**10:14 AM**

Berniat untuk pergi ke toilet di kantor NCIS lantai tujuh ini, sebuah panggilan masuk menghentikannya. Changmin lebih memilih meraih handphone di saku celananya dan menghirauhkan si penelpon. Alisnya menggerenyit ketika dia membaca sebaris nama layar.

Changmin menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan handphone-nya ke telinga. "Yeoboseyo?"

Ada beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh si penelpon. Changmin menggerenyit, berdecak pelan dan setelah itu menggerutu. "Apa? Belum cukup? Uang itu masih belum cukup? Berapa lagi yang harus kukeluarkan?"

Changmin mendengar orang itu membalas ucapannya dalam bahasa Jepang. Changmin menggertakan giginya kesal. "Jangan menggerutu dalam bahasa Jepang! Kau pikir aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?"

Ada beberapa jeda disana. Si penelpon mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lagi yang membuat Changmin memutar kedua bolamatanya. Dia mengusap wajahnya pelan dan menggeleng. "Okay, maaf. Itu sudah harga di Jepang?"

Changmin memilih untuk duduk di salah satu sofa—di depan jendela tempat untuk beristirahat di lantai itu. Dia memandang keluar—ke arah jalan raya yang sibuk di hari menjelang siang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita masih punya waktu. Ya, aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku."

Sebelum telepon tertutup, sebuah jeda kembali datang dalam percakapan itu. Changmin memutar kedua bolamata untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ya. Akan kuberikan uangmu setelah itu."

Dan setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Changmin membiarkan handphone-nya jatuh ke atas sofa. Dia menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan jarinya menekan pelipis yang mulai terasa berdenyut.

"Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Ayah tak akan memberiku."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**February 24h, 2012**

**01:22 PM**

Kibum berniat untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk di mejanya namun ketika dia merasakan saku celana bergetar, Kibum menghentikkan langkahnya. Dia memilih untuk meraih handphone-nya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dan matanya sedikit membesar melihat deretan angka yang di tampilkan di layar.

**Incoming Call**

**010-3200-4719**

Orang itu lagi.

Kibum menekan tombol hijau dengan ragu dan setelah itu sambungan telepon terbuka. Kibum hanya diam membiarkan si penelpon yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Ternyata seperti ini rasanya menunggu, Kim Kibum."

Tubuh Kibum menegang mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang membuat tenggorokannya terasa serak dan kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan suara. Kibum hendak mengucapkan sebaris nama, namun lidahnya terasa kelu dan kaku. Dia sama sekali tak bisa mengucapkan nama itu.

"Aku mencarimu."

Tutt

Sambungan telepon terputus dari sebrang. Kibum diam untuk beberapa waktu, menyimpulkan segala kalimatnya.

"Apa benar..."

Tanpa harus menunggu waktu lagi, Kibum mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk dan lebih memilih untuk datang ke meja Shindong. Terlihat Shindong tengah bermain game di komputernya. Kibum segera menyodorkan layar handphone-nya ke wajah Shindong, membuat namja bertubuh lumayan besar itu memberikan perhatian padanya dan memandangnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Tolong lacak nomor ini untukku."

Setelah mendengar permintaan itu, Shindong segera menjeda game-nya. Kursornya menekan tombol minimize dan segera masuk ke dalam program untuk melacak nomor. Shindong melihat nomor yang Kibum tunjukkan dan dengan jarinya yang lincah dia mengetikkan nomor itu pada satu kolom.

010-3200-4719

Ada waktu menunggu sekitar beberapa detik sebelum nomor itu terlacak dan menunjuk pada sebuah alamat. Mungkin sudah lama Kibum tak pergi ke tempat itu, namun tentu saja ingatannya masih bisa menyimpan bahwa dia pernah disana. Dia pernah sekolah disana. Dan tentu saja, tempat itu adalah tempat bertemunya dia dengan namja itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Neul Paran High School? Apakah ini nomor orang yang selalu 'menerormu', Kibum-ah?"

Kibum mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang Shindong berikan padanya. Pikirannya sedang teralih pada sebuah peristiwa. Sebuah peristiwa di masa lalunya. Peristiwa yang membuat dia menjadi salah satu dari kehidupan namja itu, menjadi salah satu yang tidak dapat dilepaskan.

"_Kim Kibum, kumohon, jadilah kekasihku."_

"_Hyung, kita baru saling mengenal selama tiga minggu, apa itu tak terlalu cepat?"_

"_Aniya, Kibum-ah. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, dan aku merasakan cinta ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu. Aku yakin kau juga begitu Kibum-ah."_

"_Ta-tapi hyung..."_

"_Kumohon Kibum-ah... aku mencintaimu. Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu. Kumohon Kibum-ah..."_

"_A-aku..."_

"_Kibum-ah—"_

"_H-hyung, kau tak perlu memberikan aku apapun. Aku hanya butuh cinta... yang tulus dari seseorang."_

"_Itu aku Kibum-ah. Aku akan memberikan cintaku yang paling tulus untukmu. Aku berjanji. Kumohon... jadilah kekasihku."_

"_..."_

"_Kumohon..."_

"_Ba-baiklah hyung..."_

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kibum-ah!"_

"—Bum! Kibum-ah! Hei Kibum-ah!"

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya berapa kali dan melihat telapak tangan Shindong sudah berada di depan wajahnya. Dia melihat Shindong yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau melamun?"

"A-ah, ani..." Kibum menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah handphone-nya dan kemudian ke arah layar komputer. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Tetap bersembunyi disini atau pergi ke gedung SMU-nya dahulu dan berharap bisa menemui orang yang menghubunginya. Dia berharap orang itu bukan dia. Bukan dia yang membuat Kibum ketakutan sekarang.

"Bukankah kau ada di penjara?"

**.:o~o:.**

Lama tidak datang dan kembali dengan chapter yang bisa dikatakan pendek, maafkan saya /\

Maaf banget~ aku gak ada ide untuk scene baru hehe

Tapi tenang, next chap akan tetap ada kok hehe

Sekarang mudah-mudahan chingu bisa menebak-nebak **sesuatu** kekeke

Oh ya, aku belum bisa bales review sekarang, maaf yaaaaaaa~ *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Pokonya, semoga kalian bisa enjoy sama FF ini (Amin~) dan untuk new readers, semoga kalian juga betah ya~ :D (Amin X3)**

Eh, saya juga mau bilang, saya lagi bikin FF baru hehe, oneshot, semoga selesai (Amin~ amin!)

Saya mau kasih summary hehe (?) untuk FF itu

"_Lalu? Bukankah kau juga sering pergi ke cafe berdua dengan Kibum sementara pacarmu, Eunhyuk, tak ikut?"_

"_Itu berbeda. Aku dan Kibum jelas berteman, tetapi Siwon dan Kyuhyun berceda cerita. Tadi aku melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun... berciuman."_

.

"_Siwon hyung! Kau membunuhnya? Astaga! As-astaga!"_

.

"_Ssh, Kyuhyunie, diam disitu."_

.

Hidup dalam **dendam** dan **kebencian** akan melahirkan sebuah **kekuatan**.

.

Udah ah segitu aja, baru diketik 5 lembar soalnya hehe =..=

Cast-nya udah ketebak mungkin hehe *ketawa geje* -w-

Okay, maaf tak bisa berlama-lama untuk bersama kalian (sok asik) sampai jumpa di next chap ^o^/ *lambai-lambai laptop*

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
>|<strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** |**ma'on clouds** |**Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** truee TR **|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie **dan **untuk semuanya**.

**Okay, mind to review? X3**


	21. Chap 2I: Flurry

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Flurry | February 29th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 2I. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang mendukung saya hingga sejauh ini *usap ingus* saya terharu~**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Flurry | February 29th, 2012**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**February 29th, 2012**

**06:08 AM**

Changmin meraih handphone-nya ketika dia mendengar getaran panjang dari arah meja dapur. Dia ingat meninggalkan handphone-nya di meja dapur ketika dia selesai untuk membuat sarapan hari ini. Roti panggang selai coklat dengan jus apel. Dengan segera Changmin meraih handphone-nya dan melihat sebaris nama di layar. Matanya membulat sebelum dia menekan tombol hijau yang membuka hubungan pembicaraan.

"Ya. Ini hari terakhir untukku, aku tahu."

Yoochun turun dari lantai dua dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Matanya menangkap sosok Changmin yang sibuk dengan teleponnya. Yoochun mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan, dia memperhatikan Changmin yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, okay? Tapi aku belum mendapatkan uangnya sekarang. Aku—"

Ucapan Changmin disela oleh si penelpon. Changmin menekan pelipisnya pelan.

"Ya! Aku tahu! Kumohon jangan membuatku tertekan seperti ini!"

Yoochun mulai penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di bicarakan kekasihnya. Dia memilih untuk memperhatikan Changmin dan mencerna percakapannya.

"Kalau dihitung itu masih lama. Kenapa harus hari ini?"

Changmin menumpukan telapak tangannya di meja dapur. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bilang akan membantuku?"

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya, aku tahu! Mengapa harus hari ini? Jawab aku!"

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Okay. Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan seperti itu. Maafkan aku."

Yoochun mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Changmin. Dia sama sekali belum menangkap apa yang tengah dibicarakan Changmin dengan si penelpon.

"Ya, malam ini. Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."

Changmin merasakan kepalanya sudah sangat berat. Banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya tertekan, seperti apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan si penelpon. Yoochun berdiri di belakang Changmin. Dia belum berniat untuk bertanya, dia membiarkan Changmin melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ya, aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan—jangan dibatalkan! Ya, aku berjanji padamu, sungguh. Kumohon, jangan batalkan perjanjian ini."

Changmin merasakan kakinya mulai terasa lemas, kesulitan untuk menopang beban tubuhnya. Pandangannya agak sedikit mengabur. Dia menyentuh kepalanya lagi, masih dengan posisi tubuh yang menunduk.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Ya. Ya, kau ambil sepuluh persen dari yang di Jepang, apa itu cukup?"

Yoochun menggerenyitkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak—"

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras.

"Ya! Kau boleh ambil duapuluhlima persen. Aku yang bertanggung jawab akan sisanya, tetapi kumohon... bantu aku."

Jeda terdengar lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. Changmin mengangguk—walau kegiatan itu tidak dapat dilihat oleh si penelpon. Changmin menarik napasnya panjang.

"Ya, malam ini. Terima kasih."

Tutt

Sambungan telepon terputus. Changmin meletakkan handphone-nya di meja dapur dengan gerakan perlahan. Belum sempat Yoochun bertanya, ketika dia menepuk pundak Changmin dengan lembut, Changmin terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya Tuhan! Changmin!"

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Flurry | February 29th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**February 29th, 2012**

**10:01 AM**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, eum?"

Yoochun mengusap rambut Changmin dengan lembut ketika Changmin sudah sadarkan diri. Changmin membuka matanya sebentar, kemudian menutup lagi ketika dia merasakan kepalanya begitu berat.

"Apa masalahmu?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Jemari Changmin terangkat, Yoochun segera menggenggamnya lembut.

"Jika ada masalah, katakan pada hyung. Apa kau butuh uang? Katakan saja berapa yang kau butuhkan, baby."

Changmin menggeleng lagi mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"K-kau terlalu baik, hyung." kata Changmin berbisik.

Kali ini Yoochun yang menggeleng. Yoochun mengusap kepala itu lebih lembut dan mencium dahinya. "Katakan—"

"Ssh, aku ingin istirahat hyung."

"Makan dulu."

Changmin menggeleng lagi. Matanya terbuka sedikit, melihat wajah Yoochun yang khawatir memandang dirinya.

"Ani. Kau tak perlu menghawatirkanku, hyung. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan."

Yoochun menaikkan selimut Changmin hingga ke dagunya—yang semula menyelimuti hingga dada. Changmin mengulas setipis senyuman, mengatakan kepada Yoochun bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**February 29th, 2012**

**01:21 PM**

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja nakas dimana handphone Changmin bergetar disana. Ketika Changmin pingsan pagi tadi, Yoochun sudah membawa handphone itu ke kamar mereka, jadi tak heran jika handphone itu sudah berada di atas meja nakas. Yoochun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin yang masih tertidur. Tak mungkin dia membangunkan Changmin, bukan? Akhirnya Yoochun memilih untuk meraih handphone itu dan melihat sebaris nama di layar.

**Incoming Call**

**Ayah**

Yoochun segera menekan tombol hijau sebelum sambungan telepon terputus. Dia mendekatkan handphone Changmin ke telinganya dan mulai berbicara.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo. Ah, Yoochun. Dimana Changmin?"

Yoochun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin. "Changmin sedang tidur, Appa. Dia pingsan pagi tadi."

"Pingsan? Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Nde. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan. Changmin sudah terlihat pucat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Appa." Yoochun mengusap rambut Changmin dengan lembut.

"Ah, baiklah. Jika Changmin sudah bangun tolong hubungi Appa, ya?"

"Ya. Tapi... apakah ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa aku—"

"Ah, begini Yoochun... Appa sendiri tidak mengerti tentang perilaku Changmin akhir-akhir ini. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk padahal dia tidak dijatuhkan kasus-kasus berat bulan ini. Dan baru saja Appa mendapat kabar dari salah satu karyawan NCIS bahwa Changmin menjual rumah yang Appa berikan untuk kalian berdua di Jepang. Appa tahu bahwa rumah itu memang tak terlalu besar, Ayah memberikan rumah itu hanya sekedar untuk tempat beristirahat jika kalian pergi ke Jepang, bukan? Tetapi Appa masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Changmin harus menjual rumah itu? Apa dia benar-benar sedang membutuhkan uang sekarang? Kau tahu apa masalahnya, Yoochun?"

Yoochun menghentikkan jemarinya yang mengusapi rambut Changmin. "Maaf Appa. Bukannya aku tidak peka atau tidak perhatian, tetapi... aku memang tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalah bagi Changmin kali ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yoochun." Yoochun dapat mendengar kekehan kecil dari sebrang telepon. "Appa tak akan marah jika kau tak tahu masalahnya. Kau terlalu baik, Yoochun."

Yoochun menarik segaris senyuman simpul.

"Ah, Appa harus menutup telepon sekarang. Beritahu Appa jika Changmin sudah bangun, ya?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Tentu Appa."

Tutt

Sambungan telepon segera terputus dari pihak sebrang. Yoochun segera mengembalikkan handphone Changmin ke atas meja nakas. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya, melihat Changmin dan mengusap rambutnya dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut.

"Kau dan ayahmu mengatakkan bahwa aku sangat baik,"

Jari Yoochun turun perlahan menelusuri wajah Changmin. Changmin menggeliat pelan, sedikit terusik dengan kegiatan itu.

"tapi kalian tak tahu, se-brengsek apa aku dulu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**February 29th, 2012**

**04:24 PM**

"Tadi Appa menghubungimu."

Changmin menghentikkan acara makannya, dia melihat Yoochun yang menatapnya serius.

"Appa bilang kau menjual rumah kita di Jepang. Apa itu benar?"

Kali ini mereka tengah duduk di ruang makan. Memang ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk makan siang atau makan malam, hanya saja Changmin belum makan sejak dia bangun dari tidur dan pingsannya. Dan Yoochun disini hanya duduk, memperhatikan Changmin yang tengah melahap bubur buatannya.

Changmin membulatkan matanya sedikit. "Darimana Ayah tahu hal itu?"

"Jawab saja, apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal ini? Kau benar-benar butuh uang? Berapa? Kau tahu, perbuatanmu itu membuat ayahmu kecewa."

Changmin meletakkan sendoknya di mangkuk.

"Bukankah hyung sudah sering mengatakan kepadamu, jika kau ada masalah katakan kepada hyung. Jangan berbuat semuanya sendiri. Ayahmu pasti kecewa karena kau telah menjual rumah pemberiannya."

"Begini hyung," Changmin menekan pelipisnya. "sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sedang menghadapi masalah, sungguh. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tertekan... bukan... maksudk—"

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong Changmin."

Yoochun menatap Changmin lekat, membuat Changmin agak merinding dengan tatapannya. Dalam hati Changmin berdoa kepada Tuhan. Dia tidak ingin Yoochun marah kepadanya, sungguh, jangan jadikan hari ini sebagai hari dimana pertama kalinya Yoochun marah kepadanya. Dan dia juga berdoa kepada Tuhan, dia tidak mau Yoochun mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia takut, dia takut jika Yoochun tahu Yoochun akan marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya hyung."

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, membiarkan bubur yang masih tersisa setengah di mangkuknya. Yoochun ikut berdiri dari duduknya melihat Changmin berjalan menjauhi meja makan.

"Kau mau kemana Changmin?"

Yoochun mengikuti Changmin yang berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, meraih mantel abu-abunya disana. Yoochun melihat Changmin mengenakkan mantelnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama.

"Changmin, hei, kau mau pergi kemana?"

Changmin meraih kunci mobil-nya—pemberian dari Yoochun—yang di letakkan di samping vas bunga dekat pintu depan. Changmin berjalan ke arah pintu dan Yoochun mengikutinya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku harap kau tak marah padaku."

_Aku benar-benar butuh uang itu segera hyung._

Changmin segera membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah. Yoochun berlari menyusulnya, namun Changmin lebih cepat masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari rumah itu.

Yoochun menggeram. Dia memukul angin dan segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Mencari kunci mobilnya dan setelah itu bergegas pergi ke garasi. Dia segera naik ke dalam mobilnya dan segera melajukkannya. Entah kemana, yang pasti dia harus menemukan Changmin segera.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Changmin?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Psst, doakan saya lagi UTS (dan saya lagi sakit *again*)**

Kenapa chapter ini pendek?

Readers : Biasanya juga pendek, WOY!

Hehe maaf, tapi boleh saya ulang pertanyaannya? Kenapa chapter ini pendek? **Karena besok saya mau ngepost lagi**. Hoaamm (?) gak kerasa ya besok udah tanggal **1 Maret** lagi ***smirk***

Udah deh, yang pasti saya seneng banget untuk yang nunggu FF ini hingga sejauh ini. Gak kerasa kita udah di **chapter 2I** a.k.a **chapter 21 **(ngek, tulisannya sama) maksudnya sekarang **udah chapter dua I** alias **chapter dua puluh satu ***ih kenapa huruf I sama kaya angka 1?*. Itu panjaaaaaaaaaang banget *lebay*

Oh, iya. Kayanya banyak yang salah paham ya? Trailer yang saya tulis di chapter kemarin tuh untuk FF baru saya, judulnya **Dark Lullaby** *ayooo, pada baca dooong* #maksa. Banyak yang mengira kalau itu trailer untuk FF The Time chapter ini. **Mianhaeeeeeeeeeee~**

**Okay, balasan review :3**

**Park YUIrin : **Wah kepikiran FF-nya apa kepikiran saya *doubleplak*? Oh, Minnie mau beli apa akan terjawab besok *ups keceplosan* oleh karena itu kita tunggu tanggal mainnya hehehehe. Hehe gomawo ya~

**chidorasen :** Wah YunJae shipper nagih-nagih nih kekeke *kabur*. Cepet update kok, besok bakal update lagi hoho. Gomawo ya~

**lee jungmin :** Hehe mian ya *nunduk-nunduk*. Pengen Kyu ya? Mian, disini juga Kyu gak dateng, tapi 'inysaallah' besok ada kekeke. FF baru itu udah ada kok, silahkan baca kalau mau~. Okay, gomawo ya~

**kangkyumi :** Wah, wah, banyak pertanyaan yang gak bisa dijawab sekarang hehe. Maaf ya? Eum, gomawo~

**Leeyasmin :** Mianhaeeee~ maafin ya chingu~. Hoah, itu belum bisa dijawab, aku gak tau FF ini bakal jadi panjang atau enggak. Gomawo~

**PoLipo :** Sebelumnya makasih karena chingu adalah reader baru yang review dari chapter satu, hebaaaatt *kasih bunga* #plak. Okay, untuk beberapa pertanyaan belum bisa aku jawab, hehe *kabur*. Okay, update~ gomawo ya~

**Meong :** Wah, wah, aku belum bisa jawab. Ada waktunya pertanyaan chingu terjawab hehe. Masalah Min beli apa 'mungkin' akan terjawab besok *peace, damai -.-v*. Mian ya belum bisa terjawab di chapter ini, semuanya butuh waktu hehe ._. Gomawo ya~

**zakurafrezee :** Maaf ya chingu~. *siram chingu* udah gak kering kan nunggunya? *taboked. Hehe mianhae ._.v. Okay, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab di chapter ini, maybe di chapter selanjutnya. Mianhae ya~ dan gomawo juga~

**Han HyeYoo :** Wah, sepertinya chingu salah perngertian deh (?). yang trailer di chapter kemarin tuh (yang ada Siwon-nya) itu buat FF baru, bukan buat FF ini. Mianhae~. Okay, aku bakal cepet update kekeke. Gomawo ya~

**Miaw. Miaw :** Wah itu belum bisa terjawab di chapter ini, mianhae. Dan maaf juga karena pendek, maaf yaaaa~. Okay, gomawo ya~ :D

**trueetr :** Wah, maaf ya di chapter ini Kyu gak muncul lagi hehe *kabursebelumdigebukin*. Wah, wah, itu gak bisa di jelasin sekarang, 'mungkin' jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya hehe. Okay, fic baru udah ada judulnya Dark Lullaby. Gomawo ya~

**uke changminnie :** Jangan gala dong chingu~. Wahaha kalau masalah siapa yang mati sih kita main tebak-tebakan aja ya kekeke. Wah, penasaran sama yang nelpon Min? Akan terjawab di chapie selanjutnya *ups, keceplosan*. Hehehe itu gak bisa aku jawab, kita lihat saja nanti okaaay~. Lah, ini malah pengen Changmin hamil ._. Ah itu terserah nanti deh, gomawo ya~

**widiwMin :** Ihihi itu rahasia perusahaan (?) maksudnya gak bisa saya jawab sekarang, sabar ya chingu~. Okay, update kilat untuk sekarang dan besooookkkk, wuuusshh *terbang ke depan laptop*. Gomawo ya~

**Cloud1124 :** Hehe mian kalau masalah pendek ya, saya tau chapter ini juga masih pendek -.-v. Nah, saya gak bisa jawab sekarang, sabar ya hehe. Gomawo ya :D

**ressijewelll :** Annyeong juga :D wah gomawo ya~ okay kita lanjuuuuut

**Soldier of Light :** Hehe aku gak bisa jawab, swiiing *kabur sebelum ditanya aneh-aneh*. Wah, ayo kita main tebak-tebakan aja deh. Okay, gomawo ya~ :D

**Kulkasnya Changmin :** *lirik kulkas* ada makanan gak, saya laper *plak. Eleuh eleuh eta basa daerahna kaluar nya? Abdi mah teu tiasa ngajawab eta pertanyaan, da engke di chpater payun 'meureun' aya eusina (?) jawabannya maksudna *sesama orang yang ngerti Sunda*. Okay, gomawo ya~ :D

**NakamaLuna :** Wah, terima kasih atas segala pujian itu *nangis* ToT. Tapi saya gak akan sombong dengan semua itu, saya berterima kasih karena chingu mau membaca FF ini (yang sudah punya berchapter-chapter) dan mau memberikan review yang paling panjang yang pernah saya dapat *tepuk tangan juga*. Wah makasih udah nebak-nebak hehe tapi tetap keputusan ada di saya *tepuk-tepuk dada*. Yap, anything is possible. Semuanya bisa terjadi kalau saya berkehendak *smirk*. Nah, ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang gak bisa saya jawab disini, tapi di chapter next and next akan ada jawabannya. Maaf ya, balasan review saya gak sebanding sama review dari chingu~. Tapiiiii besok saya post lagi kok kekeke. Ayo kita buka forum diskusi kekeke. Untuk semuanya, terima kasih banyak yaaaaaa~ :D *hug* #sksd.

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
>|<strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** |**ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa saya jawab karena beberapa alasan *dibekep Ichul***

**Eh, eh, saya galau gak bisa nonton Evanescence sabtu kemarin ToT**

**Okay, mind to review? X3**


	22. Chap 2J: Freelance

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Freelance | March 1st, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 2J. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang mendukung saya hingga sejauh ini *usap ingus* saya terharu~**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Freelance | March 1st, 2012**

**.**

**Thursday**

**March 1st, 2012**

**02:01 AM**

"_Kau sudah membawa sisa uangnya?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Berikan padaku."_

"_Tapi kau benar akan menepati janjimu?"_

"_Jika uangnya sesuai, aku akan membantumu. Kau tahu, hakim itu sulit untuk disuap, bukan?"_

"_Ya. Tapi apa dengan ini Kyuhyun akan benar-benar bebas?"_

"_Astaga! Kau masih belum percaya juga? Kau hanya perlu memberikan seluruh uang itu kepadaku dan aku akan membebaskan Kyuhyun. Kau masih tak percaya bahwa aku adalah adik dari hakim yang menangani sidang Cho Kyuhyun itu? Kau hanya perlu memberikan uang itu dan segala tuduhan untuk Kyuhyun akan dilenyapkan. Mudah bukan? Bahkan jika uang itu sesuai dengan keinginanku, aku yakin publik tak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi. Aku hanya perlu memberikan informasi palsu untuk meyakinkan publik. Jika kau bisa bekerja sama denganku, hakim akan menganggap Kyuhyun tidak bersalah atas segala kasusnya, dengan alasan dia memiliki kepribadian majemuk, alter ego, kau tahu? Dengan keputusan hakim seperti itu, Kyuhyun akan dibebaskan dengan alasan alter ego-nya. Orang yang memiliki alter ego akan dimaklumi di dunia ini karena orang itu terkadang tidak akan tahu dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Jadi kita bisa memanipulasi kejadian, seolah-olah ketika Sungmin mati Kyuhyun sedang dikuasai oleh kepribadiannya yang lain sehingga dia tidak ingat dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Manipulasi seperti itu aku pikir akan berhasil untuk membohongi masyarakat, dengan itu Kyuhyun dapat bebas tanpa ada pihak manapun yang bisa mengganggu gugat keputusan hakim, termasuk keluarga dari Sungmin sendiri. Mengelabui masyarakat adalah hal yang mudah jika hakim sudah membuat keputusan. Jadi apakah kau masih ingin bekerja sama atau menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri sebelum tanggal 8 Maret, tanggal untuk sidang pertama Kyuhyun?"_

"_Tetapi kenapa harus hari ini sebagai hari terakhir?"_

"_Karena aku butuh uangnya segera. Ayo, apa keputusanmu?"_

"_..."_

"_Shim Changmin?"_

"_B-baiklah."_

"_Itu jawaban yang tepat, haha."_

"_Tapi aku minta Kyuhyun dibebaskan besok!"_

"_Tenang saja, besok, tanggal satu Maret dia akan bebas."_

"_Aku pegang janjimu, Choi Seunghyun."_

"_Okay. Ah, boleh aku tahu? Darimana kau dapatkan uang sebanyak ini? Aku sudah membantumu menjual rumahmu di Jepang, dan... maksudku darimana sisa uang ini? Tadi pagi ketika aku menghubungimu kau terdengar sangat tertekan—singkatnya kau seperti orang yang sedang tidak punya uang. Jadi darimana? Apa ini dari seluruh tabunganmu?"_

"_Kenapa kau ingin tahu urusanku?"_

"_Karena kau teman kekasihku."_

"_Itu jawaban yang tidak masuk akal."_

"_Sudahlah, jadi darimana kau dapat uang ini? Merampok bank?"_

"_Aku menjual mobilku."_

"_Oh, jalan pintas ya?"_

"_Aku tunggu kabar kebebasan Kyuhyun."_

"_Okay. Sampaikan salamku untuk laki-laki yang membuatmu rela melakukan semua ini."_

"_Ya, sampaikan salamku juga pada Kwon Jiyoung."_

"_Ya, ya, terima kasih sudah bekerja sama denganku."_

"_Terima kasih juga untukmu, Choi Seunghyun."_

Changmin memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, sangat sakit. Dua jam yang lalu, sebelum bergantinya hari dari hari Rabu menjadi Kamis dia sudah melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi rencananya untuk membebaskan Kyuhyun. Dia senang, akhirnya dia bisa menepati janjinya untuk membuat Kyuhyun bebas, namun, ada perasaan bersalah terselip di kebahagiaan itu. Dia telah menjual mobil pemberian Yoochun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Apa dia kelewatan? Dia sendiri sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Transaksi yang dia lakukan bersama orang bernama Choi Seunghyun itu berjalan sempurna. Dan waktunya tidak terlambat. Dia masih bisa memenuhi janjinya untuk memberikan uang itu sebelum hari ini. Beruntung Kwon Jiyoung, temannya itu adalah kekasih dari Choi Seunghyun. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membebaskan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu bahwa menyuap hakim bukan suatu hal yang mudah. Beruntung juga karena Kyuhyun masih menjadi tahanan polisi, belum menjadi tahanan negara.

Taksi yang dinaikinya berhenti di depan pekarangan rumahnya. Changmin segera memberikan ongkos sesuai tarif kepada supir. Tangannya meraih handel pintu mobil dan membukanya. Dia keluar dari taksi sebelum taksi kembali melaju di jalanan yang sangat sepi dan dingin itu, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul dua pagi.

Kedua mata Changmin menangkap sosok Yoochun yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Changmin dapat melihat rahangnya mengeras, seperti menahan amarah. Changmin mengulum bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Yoochun.

Mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk Yoochun memarahinya.

"Darimana saja?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Changmin.

"Bertemu teman lama." jawab Changmin pelan. Dia menundukkan wajahnya sedikit, takut melihat mata Yoochun.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Changmin berusaha untuk melewati Yoochun namun namja itu memblokir jalannya. Menghalanginya untuk mencapai pintu depan. Changmin mulai merasa takut sekarang.

"Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?"

Changmin mendongak. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku ketika aku tidak bisa menemukanmu yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah pagi hari kemarin kau pingsan tepat di depan mataku?"

Nada bicara Yoochun terdengar sangat dingin, namun tak ada intonasi marah sedikitpun. Kadang Changmin bingung dengan sifat Yoochun. Mengapa namja ini tidak mau sekali saja marah ataupun memukulnya, sekalipun dia sering melakukan kesalahan atau membuatnya khawatir setengah mati seperti ini? Mengapa namja ini begitu baik kepadanya?

_Ayolah, marahi aku sekali saja. Kau membuat tingkahku semakin menjadi jika kau tidak pernah memukul atau memarahiku._

"Cepat masuk ke dalam."

Changmin tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Dia merasakan Yoochun menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Pelukan itu membuat Changmin merasa nyaman dan juga semakin merasa bersalah.

Dia adalah laki-laki paling bodoh sedunia.

"Maaf."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Freelance | March 1st, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thursday**

**March 1st, 2012**

**06:44 AM**

"Bohong! Kalian jangan bercanda! Bagaimana bisa aku bebas semudah itu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah dua polisi yang berdiri di hadapannya bersama dengan Yunho. Yunho memutar kedua bolamatanya. Tangannya bertumpu pada jeruji bersi yang terbuka.

"Orang yang punya otak akan senang mendapatkan kebebasan dengan begitu mudah tanpa harus melewati sidang atau apapun yang menyulitkan. Ini surat kebebasanmu. Bersyukurlah karena kau mendapatkannya."

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. "Begini ya, Jung Yunho yang terhormat." Kyuhyun menekankan kalimatnya. "Aku sangat menginginkan kebebasan, tentu saja, semua orang yang berada di penjara menginginkan hal itu. Tetapi mengapa aku bisa bebas semudah ini? Hei, aku belum melewati sidang apapun dan tiba-tiba aku dibebaskan begitu saja tanpa pernah bertemu dengan hakim, bahkan pengacaraku menghilang—aku tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Setidaknya ada sidang pembebasan atau apapun sejenisnya. Mengapa aku bisa bebas secara tiba-tiba? Ini bukan lelucon yang lucu di awal bulan Maret."

"Hakim bisa saja membatalkan surat kebebasanmu jika kau masih tidak percaya, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. "Berikan aku satu jawaban agar aku percaya!"

Yunho diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Jawab!" katanya menuntut.

Yunho mendesah pelan. "Changmin."

Bolamata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna mendengar satu nama itu. Dia terdiam. Pikirannya melayang kepada kalimat-kalimat Changmin tentang janjinya untuk membawa dirinya bebas. Dan dia menepati janji itu.

"Ch-Changmin?"

"Ya. Changmin membuatmu bebas. Changmin mengatakkan kepada hakim bahwa kau memiliki alter ego dan itu adalah jawaban untuk kasusmu selama dua bulan ini, dia mengatakan bahwa dia membawa psikolog untuk memeriksamu ketika kau di rumah sakit jiwa. Hakim mengatakkan Changmin membawa berkas-berkas milikmu beberapa hari yang lalu, tentang kepribadian majemuk yang kau miliki, dan itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuatmu bebas."

_Kau berbohong Changmin. Kau membohongi hakim. Kau tidak memberitahu hakim tentang siklus kematian itu._

Yunho mendelik. "Tapi aku tak percaya akan hal itu. Yah, walau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya membawakanmu kabar gembira tentang kebebasanmu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**March 1st, 2012**

**08:13 AM**

"Apa pembelaanmu, Shim Changmin?"

Kali ini Yoochun, Changmin dan ayahnya sedang berada di ruang tengah—rumah Yoochun dan Changmin. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Mr. Shim datang dan segera memberikan sidang untuk Changmin. Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, di sampingnya ada Yoochun yang menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Setelah kau menjual rumahmu di Jepang, sekarang kau menjual mobil pemberian Yoochun? Untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu? Untuk apa kau—"

"Sudahlah, Appa. Aku tidak apa-apa jika Changmin menjual mobilnya."

Mr. Shim membuang napas. "Bukan begitu, Yoochun. Yang Appa permasalahkan adalah tingkah laku Changmin yang benar-benar seperti anak SD! Seperti anak kecil! Dia tidak mengerti caranya mensyukuri sesuatu yang telah dimilikinya. Dia tidak—"

_Aku memang tak mengerti caranya mensyukuri, Ayah. Bahkan aku tak mensyukuri akan betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki Yoochun saat ini._

"Maafkan aku."

Yoochun menepuk paha Changmin lembut, membuat namja itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya.

"Umurmu sudah duapuluhtiga tahun, Changmin. Tetapi mengapa pikiranmu masih belum dewasa? Sudah seharusnya kau berpikiran matang. Sudah seharusnya kau berpikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Apa kau pikir yang kau lakukan tak akan membuat Yoochun sakit hati? Apa kau pikir kau tak membuat Yoochun khawatir setengah mati ketika dia tak bisa menemukanmu yang tiba-tiba pergi kemarin?"

Changmin hanya diam lagi. Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu karena dia memang tidak mempunyai satu jawaban. Semua yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah benar. Dia ceroboh. Dia selalu terburu-buru. Pemikirannya masih belum dewasa sama sekali. Dia tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana sakitnya Yoochun selama ini. Ketika dia selalu memetingkan Kyuhyun. Ketika dia memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium rambutnya tepat dihadapan mata Yoochun. Mungkin Yoochun hanya diam, tetapi hatinya pasti sangat sakit.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaan Ayah dengan jujur, apa yang kau lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu?"

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat panjang bagi Changmin. Dia bisa mendengar suara jarum jam dinding yang terus berdetak maju mengikuti porosnya. Changmin menoleh sedikit ke arah Yoochun yang menatapnya, kemudian pandangannya naik dan mendapati ayahnya menatapnya dengan serius.

"A-aku... membebaskan Kyuhyun dengan uang itu."

**.:o~o:.**

Maaf, untuk yang kesekian kalinya bahwa chapter ini sangat pendek.

Besok saya post lagi—dan tidak bohong—saya pastikan **chapter besok lebih panjang dari chapter ini.**

**Sudah ada beberapa pertanyaan yang terjawab bukan?**

Maaf, bukannya ingin bertele-tele dan membuat FF ini **'sok' **panjang, tapi FF ini memang memakai **alur yang sangat lambat** jadi ada beberapa pertanyaan kalian yang tak bisa terjawab pada dekat-dekat ini. Lagipula kalian ingat bukan bahwa **FF ini selalu di post pada hari yang diceritakan**, dan **di satu chapter hanya diceritakan satu hari**. Tidak mungkin jika saya menaruh adegan-adegan yang sangat penting dalam cerita di setiap chapter bukan? Jadi itulah alasannya mengapa FF ini memakai alur lambat.

Maaf kalau tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan itu.

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menghargai saya dan FF saya.**

**Maaf belum bisa membalas review.**

Dan, oh, bukan berniat untuk mengeluh, tapi saya sedang menghadapi UTS+sakit, jadi harap dimaklumi jika ada kata-kata yang aneh pada FF atau semacamnya. Saya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, euuurgghh.

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
>|<strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** |**ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** HyeFye **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Okay, mind to review my beloved readers? :***


	23. Chap 2K: Elapsed

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Elapsed | March 2nd, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 2K. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang mendukung saya hingga sejauh ini *usap ingus* saya terharu~**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Elapsed | March 3nd, 2012**

**.**

**Friday**

**March 2nd, 2012**

**03:56 AM**

Kibum duduk gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Dia baru saja terbangun oleh getaran handphone-nya di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Ada sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam handphone-nya. Dari nomor itu lagi. Dari seseorang yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

**One new message**

**From : 010-3200-4719**

Aku menunggumu hari ini.

Menunggu? Apa maksudnya pesan ini?

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Elapsed | March 2nd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**March 2nd, 2012**

**05:54 AM**

Taemin turun dari lantai dua kamarnya. Dia masih memakai piyama bergambar pikachu pemberian dari Onew dan Key beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika digambarkan untuk orang yang baru bangun tidur, Taemin akan terlihat dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, mulut yang menguap dan jalannya yang lambat. Namun kali ini Taemin sedikit berlari, wajahnya tak terlihat seperti masih mengantuk walaupun rambutnya masih berantakan.

Jaejoong yang tengah membuat sarapan di dapur menoleh mendengar suara gaduh dari tangga. Dia melihat Taemin berlari ke arah ruang tengah. Jaejoong segera mematikan kompor dan meninggalkan kegiatannya untuk mengupas bawang. Dia mengusap tangannya ke apron sebelum menyusul Taemin ke ruang tengah. Dapat Jaejoong lihat, Taemin meraih telepon rumah yang diletakkan di dekat vas bunga—di samping sofa panjang—dan segera menekan tombol-tombol untuk mencari satu kontak.

"Taemin, siapa yang akan kau telepon pagi-pagi seperti ini? Kai dan Minho?"

Pertanyaan dari Jaejoong sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Taemin. Sosok kecil itu sibuk menunggu jawaban dari orang yang dia telpon, menunggu telepon tersambung. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Dia berjalan menghampiri Taemin sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar anaknya mengucapkan suatu nama.

"Changmin hyung?"

_Changmin? Untuk apa Taemin menelpon Changmin?_, batin Jaejoong.

"Changmin hyung, bica datang kecini?"

Ada jeda disana. Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di dada, memperhatikan anak kecil yang umurnya hampir menginjak enam tahun itu.

"Ta-tapi hyung—"

Taemin diam ketika Changmin memotong ucapannya. Dia membiarkan Changmin berbicara sementara dia mendengarkannya.

"H-hyung, **D-Dia** datang lagi..."

Jaejoong menggerenyitkan dahinya mendengar nama **Dia**. Siapa **Dia** yang Taemin maksud? Apakah **Dia** yang Taemin maksud adalah **Dia** yang membuat Taemin menangis karena memimpikannya sebulan yang lalu? Yang membuatnya ketakutan dan menangis? Yang membuatnya selalu ingin merengek kepada Jaejoong agar Changmin datang ke rumahnya?

"**Di-Dia** bilang... becok... a-ada la-lagi yang pelgi... T-Taemin i-ingat kepadamu hyung... Tae-Taemin takut..."

Jaejoong segera menghampiri Taemin yang terlihat hampir menangis, dia dapat mendengar dari nada suaranya. Jaejoong segera memeluk Taemin dan merebut telepon itu dari tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, Changmin?"

Jaejoong dapat mendengar Changmin tergagap di sebrang sana. Jaejoong merasakan Taemin meremas baju bagian bahunya dengan erat dan dia dapat mendengar isakan lembut dari anaknya.

"Mengapa Taemin menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ada beberapa jeda lagi yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong ketika Changmin berbicara di ujung sana.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan. "Aku harap kau menemuiku setelah ini."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 2nd, 2012**

**06:11 AM**

"Minho hyung, pulang sekolah kita langsung main bersama Taemin lagi ya?"

Minho menoleh ke arah Kai yang duduk di sebrang meja makan, berhadapan dengannya. Minho mengangguk seraya menggigit roti selai kacang miliknya. Kai merekahkan senyuman, dia meraih gelas berisi penuh susu dan menyesapnya.

Key mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kai. Dia memperhatikan suami, anak dan keponakannya yang sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Appa, Kai ingin mainan baru." kata Kai kembali memulai percakapan.

Onew menoleh ke arah Kai dan mengangguk. Bukan berniat untuk mengacuhkan tetapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan acara makannya. Mana bisa makanan buatan istrinya ia tolak, walaupun itu hanya roti berselai yang bisa semua orang buat dengan mudahnya.

Suasana sarapan di rumah kediaman mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Mereka memakan santapannya dengan begitu lahap. Key tersenyum senang. Tangannya meraih garpu untuk memakan makanannya.

"Oh, ya, Umma, aku ingin mengatakkan sesuatu tentang Taemin."

Key menoleh ke arah anaknya bersamaan dengan Onew dan Minho, sepertinya mereka tertarik dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Kai.

Key mengangguk mempersilahkan. "Mengatakan apa, Kai?"

"Eum..." Kai mengulum bibir bawahnya. Lidah kecilnya menjilat selai kacang yang bersisa di bibir. "Taemin sering menangis."

Seketika itu juga Onew dan Key tertawa pelan. Minho menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Kai memandang ketiganya bingung.

"Kau juga sering menangis Kai." kata Minho.

"Ani! Bukan itu!" Kai menaikkan suaranya.

Onew dan Key menghentikkan tawanya. Keduanya memandang Kai bingung, begitu pula dengan Minho.

"Pernah Taemin bercerita padaku, dia bilang dia takut ketika ada **seseorang** yang datang ke mimpinya. Taemin memanggilnya dengan sebutan **Dia**. Dan Taemin selalu menangis ketika menceritakannya. Jika Changmin hyung datang, Taemin selalu menceritakan tentang mimpinya dan akhirnya menangis juga. Itu semua karena **Dia**. Aku penasaran, siapa **Dia** yang Taemin maksud itu, Umma, Appa."

Onew dan Key menghentikkan acara makan mereka, sementara Minho terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu.

_Apakah Taemin menangis karena mimpi itu ketika aku melihatnya menangis di pangkuan Changmin hyung?_, batin Minho. _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Ah, Kai, itu hanya mimpi buruk biasa. Kau juga sering mengalami mimpi buruk bukan?" Key berusaha memperbaiki pemikiran. "Jangan menganggap yang aneh-aneh."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 2nd, 2012**

**08:22 AM**

"Kau akan ke pemakaman Sungmin hari ini?"

Heechul menoleh ke arah Hangeng yang menatapnya bingung. Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia meraih jaketnya dan segera mengenakannya. Wajar saja suaminya bertanya akan hal itu, pakaian yang dia kenakan sudah memberitahu secara bisu bahwa dia memang akan pergi ke pemakaman Sungmin, untuk mengunjungi adiknya.

"Apa kau mau ikut?" Heechul bertanya seraya berbalik.

Hangeng tersenyum sangat tulus. Kakinya melangkah—berjalan mendekati Heechul. Dia mencium bibir Heechul sekilas dan kemudian mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku pergi sendiri." katanya.

Heechul berjinjit sedikit—walaupun perbedaan tinggi mereka hanya berkisar sekitar dua senti—dan berniat untuk mencium bibir suaminya lebih dahulu, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Oh, apa kami boleh ikut?"

Hangeng dan Heechul menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mereka, ke sumber suara. Mereka dapat melihat Zhoumi dan Henry sudah berdiri disana, memandang mereka dengan senyuman.

"Hehe," Zhoumi terkekeh. "maaf mengganggu."

Heechul menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hangeng dan membalas senyuman mereka. "Tentu. Ayo bersiap."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 2nd, 2012**

**09:09 AM**

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan melewati beberapa makam yang berjajar di sebuah pemakaman. Tangannya membawa sebucket mawar hitam, untuk melambangkan kematian. Langkahnya terasa berat mengingat dia sudah tak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang akan dilayatnya selama dua bulan ini, dan akan berlanjut hingga dia meninggal nanti. Kyuhyun berhenti di hadapan sebuah makam dengan batu nisan, yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

**R.I.P**

**Lee Sungmin**

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan segera mengambil posisi jongkok di samping batu nisan itu. Dia meletakkan sebucket mawar hitam darinya di hadapan batu nisan. Kemudian jarinya terulur, menyentuh permukaan tanah yang menimbun mayat seorang manusia.

"Hei, kau merindukanku?" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, membiarkan angin yang menjawab suaranya. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu karena aku di penjara. Aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena baru sekarang aku bisa menemuimu. Kemarin aku bebas, aku senang. Dan kemarin aku harus segera menyewa tempat tinggal. Aku mendapatkan satu, harganya tak terlalu mahal. Rumahnya minimalis dan sangat nyaman. Maaf, aku tak bisa tinggal di rumah kita lagi. Rumah itu sudah dijual oleh keluargamu. Dan sekali lagi maaf, aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang. Sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi dimana kau dimakamkan, itu membuatku agak pusing."

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangi timbunan tanah itu.

"Ah, boleh aku bercerita sesuatu padamu?"

Tentu saja tak akan ada yang menjawab. Hanya hembusan angin dingin—yang agak membuat merinding—membelai kulitnya.

"Mungkin kau menganggapku lelaki brengsek, benar bukan? Aku baru saja kehilanganmu selama dua bulan tetapi hati sialanku ini sudah berpaling pada seseorang. Astaga, kau tahu betapa brengseknya aku sekarang? Hm?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya, tertawa perih.

"Kau boleh memukulku jika kau mau. Kau boleh memakiku lewat mimpi jika kau mau. Tetapi... kau tahu, membohongi perasaan sendiri sangat menyakitkan, bukan? Dan aku tak ingin membohongi perasaanku sendiri." Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. "Aku tidak mau membohongi diriku sendiri, mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan hati ini yang berpaling begitu saja. Bukannya aku bisa melupakanmu dengan mudah, bukan karena itu, tetapi karena perilaku seseorang terhadapku. Dia membuatku gila, kau tahu? Bahkan dia juga gila karena rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk membantuku. Lagipula... jika kau menjadi aku, kau juga tidak akan bisa menolak sosok namja yang membuatku menjadi sejahat ini padamu. Apa kau pernah menemukan orang yang baru mengenalmu, dia langsung membantumu hingga sejauh ini? Hingga kau dapat merasakan kebebasan keluar dari penjara seperti ini? Jika kau menjadi aku, kau juga akan menjadi orang brengsek, benar bukan Sungmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dengan satu tangan. Dia lelah jika harus membohongi perasaannya. Katakan bahwa dia mengambil langkah dan kesimpulan yang terlalu terburu-buru, sangat cepat, tetapi... hati itu memang bukan untuk Lee Sungmin lagi.

"Maafkan aku. A-aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Tapi bukan berarti aku melupakan kenangan manis kita berdua. Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Aku bersyukur karena mengenalmu. Aku bersyukur karena aku pernah memilikimu. Aku bersyukur bahwa kita pernah bersama. Namun... maaf... bolehkah aku egois sekarang? Aku tahu aku terlalu brengsek. Aku tahu bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih, namun bolehkah aku egois, sekali saja? Aku tidak peduli dia akan membalas cintaku atau tidak, aku akan menyimpan perasaan ini jika begitu. Tetapi aku hanya ingin jujur satu hal padamu..." Kyuhyun menarik napasnya. Rasanya jantung itu memompa begitu cepat ketika dia akan mengucapkan sebuah nama dalam kalimatnya. "...aku mencintai Changmin."

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

"Maaf. Aku akan meninggalkan cintaku padamu sekarang."

"Ch-Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang, ke sumber suara yang dia kenal. Suara seseorang yang membencinya, baik itu sebelum Sungmin meninggal ataupun ketika dia masih hidup. Dia melihat Heechul berdiri disana, bersama seorang lelaki yang menggandeng tangannya. Dan ada dua orang yang tak Kyuhyun kenal di belakang mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar intonasi dingin yang dilontarkan Heechul untuknya. Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dengan langkah cepat, dia marah. Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari posisinya. Belum sempat dia membuka mulutnya, sebuah pukulan keras Kyuhyun terima di rahangnya.

Buagh!

Karena pukulan itu Kyuhyun tersungkur beberapa langkah dan jatuh, beruntung karena tak menginjak makam Sungmin. Lelaki—yang Kyuhyun perkirakan adalah suami dari Heechul—segera menahan tubuh Heechul.

"Chulie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aish! Han, lepaskan aku! Mengapa pembunuh itu berada disini? Cih, kau tak pantas menampakkan wajahmu di hadapan Sungmin! Mengapa kau berada disini? Mengapa kau tidak di penjara?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang terasa perih. Dia dapat merasakan rasa amis di mulutnya. Pasti pukulan itu menghasilkan sobekan kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Heechul, tenanglah."

"Pergi kau dari sini! Pergi kau!"

"Heechul, ini pemakaman. Zhoumi, tolong bawa Kyuhyun pergi."

Kyuhyun dapat melihat laki-laki yang di panggil Zhoumi itu mendekat ke arahnya. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut berwarna merah yang tersenyum kepadanya. Dia membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

"Kau tak apa? Maafkan istri kakakku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum memaklumi. Lagipula wajar saja Heechul marah kepadanya. Semua orang beranggapan bahwa dialah penyebab Sungmin meninggal. Sebagai seorang kakak, Heechul wajar untuk marah, bukan?

"Gwenchana. Lagipula aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Maaf. Aku bukan berniat mengusirmu. Itu hak-mu untuk datang kesini, tapi—"

Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya. "Gwenchana."

Dan entah hanya kesimpulan dari Kyuhyun atau bukan, Kyuhyun mendapatkan senyuman yang memiliki arti dari Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa arti senyuman itu, namun ia yakin bahwa senyuman itu bukan senyuman biasa, bukan senyuman permintaan maaf. Ada arti lain disana.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya untuk mengulas sebuah senyuman, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Zhoumi telah membantunya. Bibirnya terasa sakit, namun dia tak peduli akan hal itu. "Ah, sekedar untuk pemberitahuan. Jika Heechul hyung bingung mengapa aku ada disini, katakan kepadanya bahwa aku sudah bebas. Maaf karena sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Aku berjanji tak akan mengganggu kehidupannya lagi."

Kyuhyun mengambil langkah menjauhi makam. Sebelum langkahnya semakin menjauh, Kyuhyun berbalik dan menundukkan tubuhnya. "Maafkan saya." Dan setelah itu dia memilih untuk meninggalkan pemakaman. Untuk pergi dari rumah baru Sungmin setelah memberitahukan perasaan barunya.

_Aku... orang brengsek ya?_

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 2nd, 2012**

**06:32 PM**

Mata Changmin teralih pada getaran hanpdhone di meja yang membuatnya terganggu dari kegiatan menonton—atau lebih tepatnya melamun—di hadapan televisi. Changmin segera meraih handphone-nya dan melihat ada nomor yang tidak ia ketahui.

**Incoming Call**

**010-3126-2291**

Changmin menggerenyitkan dahinya sebelum dia memilih untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo." ucap Changmin.

"Yeoboseyo."

Changmin mengangkat salah satu alisnya mendengar suara dari sebrang sana. "Kyuhyun?"

"Ah, kau hapal suaraku ternyata."

Changmin tertawa pelan. "Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf aku tak bisa menemuimu di hari kebebasanmu."

Changmin mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh lembut disana. "Gwenchana. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Changmin dapat melihat Yoochun datang ke arah ruang tengah dan memperhatikannya. Yoochun memang berada di rumah hari ini. Bahkan sejak lusa kemarin Yoochun memang tak pergi ke rumah sakit, laki-laki itu menghawatirkan Changmin-nya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong darimana kau dapat nomorku?"

"Jung Yunho." Terdengar kekehan pelan. "Aku memaksanya."

Changmin mengangguk mengerti mendapatkan jawaban itu—walaupun dia tahu Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya. Changmin melihat Yoochun berdiri di dekat sofa tempat dia duduk, memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Ch-Changmin, banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hm, apa itu?"

Changmin mendengar jeda sebentar pada percakapan mereka. "Eum, bisa kau datang ke rumahku? Aku tak yakin bisa membicarakan ini di telepon."

"Okay. Kirimkan pesan dimana alamatmu berada." kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan disana. "Okay. Ah, Changmin, apa kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap menemukan kalendar. Matanya mendelik ke berbagai arah namun dia tak menemukannya. Yang dia temukan adalah Yoochun yang masih memperhatikan setiap gerakan dan ucapannya. "Molla. Memangnya sekar—"

"Sekarang tanggal dua Maret, itu artinya besok adalah Tiga Maret."

Changmin terkesiap. Itu dia! Dia menunggu hari itu datang tetapi dia sendiri melupakannya. Ah, betapa bodohnya dia. Changmin segera berdiri dari duduknya dengan gerakan cepat, seperti gerakan orang yang tak sengaja menduduki air dan segera berdiri agar air tak membasahi celananya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi waspada.

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Berikan alamatmu segera, aku akan menemuimu."

Dan ketika Changmin memutuskan sambungan telepon, dia merasakan Yoochun meremas pergelangan tangannya agak kasar. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat handphone Changmin terjatuh, beruntung karena sofa berada tepat di bawah tangan Changmin, jadi dapat dia pastikan bahwa handphone-nya jatuh tanpa membentur lantai. Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun yang menatapnya serius.

"Jangan pergi keluar rumah." katanya dingin.

Changmin menggerakkan tangannya, berupaya melepaskan cengkraman dengan perlahan. "Kau tak bisa mengurungku, hyung."

"Siapa itu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Bukan ur—"

"Siapa itu?" Yoochun menekankan pertanyaan.

Changmin menghentikkan gerakannya. "Kyuhyun."

"Untuk apa kau pergi kesana?"

"Hyung," Changmin mendesah pelan. "Hyung tahu sendiri bukan tentang kematian berurut itu? Aku harus memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah orang selanjutnya yang akan meninggal besok. Hyung harus tahu, tanggal Tiga Maret hanya beberapa jam lagi dari sekarang, dan aku harus mencegah sebelum jatuh korban lagi. Hyung tahu sendiri 'kan bahwa hanya kau dan Kyuhyun yang percaya akan ceritaku tentang kematian ini? Aku harus memastikan bahwa dia bai—"

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu."

Changmin membulatkan matanya. "I-ikut? T-tapi kan... hyung tid—"

"Kita masuk mobil sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 2nd, 2012**

**07:14 PM**

Yoochun mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah minimalis—yang terlihat nyaman—di sebuah alamat yang lumayan jauh dari rumah mereka. Matanya melirik ke arah Changmin yang duduk di jok samping kemudi. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Muram.

Sungguh, menurut Yoochun, ini adalah masa-masa buruk dalam hubungan mereka. Sebelumnya hubungan mereka selalu ditemani oleh tawa, atau oleh perbuatan romantis dari Yoochun sendiri. Mungkin mereka pernah bertengkar, pernah saling diam, tapi tak seburuk ini.

Changmin yang pertama keluar dari mobil, disusul oleh Yoochun. Setelah memastikan bahwa mobilnya terkunci, Yoochun mengambil langkah menyusul Changmin yang lebih dahulu berjalan mendekati pintu rumah berwarna hitam itu. Yoochun melihat Changmin mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan setelah itu dia mendengar suara agak gaduh dari dalam.

Cklek

Ketika pintu terbuka, yang pertama Changmin dan Yoochun lihat adalah sosok Kyuhyun dalam balutan kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans selutut. Dia tersenyum ke arah Changmin, namun senyuman itu memudar ketika dia melihat Yoochun di balik tubuh tinggi itu.

"Oh, kukira kau datang sendiri, Changmin-ah?" kata Kyuhyun. Dia memberikan jalan kepada Yoochun dan Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Silahkan masuk. Maaf masih berantakan, aku belum membereskan semuanya."

Changmin mengangguk memaklumi. Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumahnya. Setelah itu dia membimbing Yoochun dan Changmin untuk masuk ke ruang tengah yang terlihat sudah tertata rapi, mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa.

"Beruntung karena orang tuaku masih sering mengirimiku uang dalam jumlah besar, jadi aku dapat menyewa rumah dan segala perabotan ini." Kyuhyun tertawa perih sebelum dia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa dimana Yoochun dan Changmin duduk. "Ya, walaupun mereka brengsek tetapi mereka cukup membantu."

Changmin mengangkat alisnya, berkeinginan untuk bertanya namun ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, Changmin membatalkan niatnya.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak usah Kyuhyun-ah. Kita tak punya waktu banyak. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali duduk di sofanya. "Oh, baiklah."

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu? Apa di tengkuk lehermu sekarang terdapat simbol itu?"

Setelah pertanyaan dari Changmin terlontar, Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya mengingat akan kejadian dimana mereka berciuman, untuk yang pertama kalinya salam jalinan pertemanan. Ketika Changmin berniat untuk melihat tengkuknya, kemudian mereka saling menjatuhkan pandangan dan akhirnya tergoda satu sama lain. Kejadian itu membuat dirinya—

Tunggu! Kyuhyun melihat Yoochun menatapnya tajam. Ah, betapa bodohnya dia. Apa yang dia harapkan? Apa dia mengharapkan Changmin kembali memeriksa tengkuknya dan membuat kejadian itu kembali terulang? Dihadapan mata kekasihnya? Ayolah, jangan menjadi manusia brengsek seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah.

"A-aku sudah memeriksa tengkukku tadi—tepat sebelum kalian sampai disini—dan aku tak menemukan apapun." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Okay." Changmin membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Apa kau mempunyai gambaran tentang siapa yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya? Maksudku, sangat sulit untuk menebaknya. Sungmin dan Donghae tidak saling mengenal, tetapi mengapa Donghae dapat menjadi korban kedua? Itu membuatku bingung akan polanya. Dari informasi yang kudapat, **Dia** akan membunuh orang yang berhubungan dengan si pemain pertama. Dan pemain pertama itu Sungmin, bukan? Tetapi mengapa Donghae bisa menjadi korban? Itu artinya korban selanjutnya sulit untuk ditemukan, bukan? Aku takut harus ada yang mati lagi besok."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan bertubi dari mulut Changmin. Pandangannya berusaha menjauh dari tatapan Yoochun, dia yakin bahwa Yoochun tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Kekasih mana yang akan merasa baik-baik saja ketika kekasihnya sendiri dekat dengan orang lain? Bahkan kekasihnya rela untuk membantunya bebas dari penjara? Kyuhyun yakin, jika dia menjadi Yoochun dia sudah sangat marah sekarang.

"Okay, aku menamai kematian berurut ini dengan sebutan Death Cycle—agar kita dapat lebih mudah membicarakannya. Aku takut tak bisa mencegah kematian si korban Tiga Maret ini. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikkannya, bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengetahui siapa korban selanjutnya. Kau punya ide, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tak bisa memberikan jawaban."

"Apakah kita harus tetap diam seperti ini hingga mendengar kabar kematian seseorang lagi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Itu bukan keputusan yang bagus, Changmin-ah."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Changmin mendesah pelan seraya memijat pelipisnya. Dia melirik Yoochun yang duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya. Mengunci tatapannya.

"A-aku tak tahu, sungguh."

Changmin mengangguk memaklumi. Selama ini dia yang mendalami tentang Kematian Bersiklus atau Death Cycle ini. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak mengetahui banyak sebanyak apa yang Changmin ketahui—walaupun dia selalu memberitahukan Kyuhyun tentang apa yang terjadi terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, untuk berpikir, namun tak sengaja matanya menangkap sedikit luka sobek di ujung bibir itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apa yang terjadi pada bibirmu? Neo gwenchana?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, dengan nada khawatir yang membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap. Yoochun menarik napasnya, berusaha menetralkan sesuatu yang membuat tangannya ingin mengepal sekarang. Membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya. Yoochun dan Kyuhyun menyaksikan pergerakan itu. Dengan segera Yoochun menahan tangan Changmin sementara Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Dia tidak apa-apa."

Kalimat itu terlontar secara bersamaan dari dua mulut yang berbeda. Dengan intonasi yang juga berbeda. Yang satu dengan intonasi panik sedangkan yang satunya dengan intonasi dingin.

Changmin mengarahkan pandangan ke arah keduanya secara bergantian. Ada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Jangan khawatirkan aku.' sedangkan pandangan dingin dari Yoochun yang seolah berkata 'Dia baik-baik saja. Jangan berlebihan.'.

Changmin akhirnya memilih untuk kembali duduk setelah menimbang-nimbang. Dia merutuki perbuatannya dalam hati. Dia memang berlebihan. Dia mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang bukan miliknya, yang sama sekali tidak terlihat kesakitan.

_Argh, bodoh! Kenapa aku harus panik seperti itu?_ Changmin menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun secara perlahan. Yoochun menatapnya dengan mimik wajah yang tak terbaca. _Aku pasti menyakiti hatinya lagi. Tenangkan dirimu Shim Changmin. Jangan ikuti egomu. Jangan bertindak terburu seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun bukan milikmu, tekankan sekali lagi. Kyuhyun. Bukan. Milikmu. Kau adalah milik Yoochun. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya marah. Kau sudah terlalu banyak melakukan dosa, Shim Changmin._

Entah berhasil atau tidak, mungkin kalimat itu dapat membuat Changmin kembali sadar dari perbuatannya yang selalu mengikuti egonya, yang mengikuti seluruh keinginan baik sadar maupun tidak sadar dari dirinya.

"E-eum... mungkin sebaiknya kita harus memikirkan bagaimana cara mencari calon korban Tiga Maret dan cara menghentikan kematiannya segera, sebelum hari berganti."

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa jika dia tidak menghancurkan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba tercipta, dia akan mendapatkan tatapan buruk lagi dari Yoochun. Bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dia tak akan menyalahkan Changmin yang menghawatirkannya. Dia hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena datang di waktu yang tidak tepat untuk melayat Sungmin dan membuat dia bertemu dengan Heechul. Yang sudah dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa kakak dari Sungmin itu akan sangat membencinya setelah kematian dari Sungmin sendiri. Pukulan yang sangat wajar untuk dia terima, tapi tak seharusnya Changmin melihat luka itu. Dia tahu bagaimana reaksi Changmin jika melihatnya terluka seperti ini—sama seperti ketika dia berada di rumah sakit jiwa karena telah mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Mungkin itu hanya rasa... simpati.

_Dia hanya kasihan kepadamu, Cho Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya bersimpati padamu. Jangan pernah berharap lebih dari itu._

"Kau benar," Changmin bergumam. "Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Berusaha menenangkan perasaannya. Dia harus fokus pada Death Cycle, bukan pada rasa bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Begini... aku hanya mengusulkan sesuatu. Apa mungkin, orang yang akan menjadi korban Tiga Maret adalah orang yang berhubungan dekat dengan temanmu—ah, siapa namanya? Donghae?—itu?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya aku tak setuju. Bukankah Donghae dan Sungmin tidak saling mengenal? Orang yang tidak saling kenal saja bisa menjadi korban, jadi kupikir bukan orang yang dekat dengan Donghae korbannya."

"Tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mencurigai, untuk waspada."

Changmin mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Memang, semuanya tidak ada salahnya untuk di coba. Tetapi dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk hal itu.

"Tapi aku tak yakin..."

"Okay, okay. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, bagaimana jika kau menghubungi seluruh orang yang sekiranya akan menjadi korban Tiga Maret. Suruh mereka untuk memeriksa tengkuk dan juga suruh mereka untuk menghubungimu jika ada sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi. Sesuatu yang bersifat sangat aneh. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah bersiap jika saja ada pengaduan tentang apa yang kau suruh pada mereka. Kita harus cepat untuk mencari si calon korban sebelum waktu berakhir."

Changmin menyipitkan matanya. "Tapi itu terlalu banyak dan—"

"Hubungi orang yang sekiranya berhubungan baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung dengan Donghae. Kau bilang kau tak ingin melihat korban lagi, bukan?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan. Tangannya mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam saku celananya.

"Aku benar-benar berharap bukan dia yang menjadi korbannya."

Changmin menekan sebuah kontak dan menghubunginya.

**.:o~o:.**

**YOSH! SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER INI~**

Sesuai janji, hari ini update dan lebih panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang bukan?

Nah, untuk mempersingkat waktu juga, saya mau pamit untuk membuat chapter besok (eum, chapter ini aja baru selesai beberapa detik yang lalu). Jadi, maaf, **saya benar-benar minta maaf belum bisa membalas review m(_ _ )m**

Untuk kalian yang membaca FF ini **saya berterima kasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk~ sangat banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk sekali ***big hug and deep kiss* #plak hehe

**Dan juga untuk readers baru atau yang baru review juga terima kasih :D. Saya tak mempermasalahkan bahwa kalian baru review sekarang, yang pasti ketika reviewers bertambah itu memberikan semangat untuk saya.**

**Untuk kalian semoga tidak bosan X3**

**Untuk readers baru selama datang :D**

**Dan untuk semuanya, terima kasih atas doanyaaaaaaa~ :,)**

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
>|<strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** |**ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** HyeFye** |** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka **|** jinki jung **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Okay, mind to review my beloved readers? :***

**PS: Saya menceritakan banyak orang di chapter ini agar kalian menebak... siapa? Hehehe *smirk**


	24. Chap 3: March 3rd, 2012

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: March 3rd, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **CHAPTER 3 OLALALA.** **Please kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan.**

.

.

.

.

**Satu jam menjelang pukul 00:00**

Kibum sibuk mengobrak-abrik meja kerja di dalam kamarnya. Tidak berantakan sebenarnya, hanya saja dia perlu menemukan handphone-nya. Bukan salahnya karena tidak menyadari dimana handphone-nya sejak tadi, namun pekerjaannya yang membuatnya melupakan hal itu. Sudah sekitar empat jam yang lalu dia sibuk di hadapan komputernya, memeriksa hasil-hasil analisa darah untuk mencocokkannya dengan beberapa calon tersangka pembunuhan yang baru-baru ini terjadi di dekat Neul Paran High School, sekolahnya dulu.

"Aish! Dimana?"

Wajar jika dia panik. Seharusnya pukul sepuluh tadi dia menghubungi Eunhyuk, dia sudah berjanji ketika di kantor tadi siang. Eunhyuk yang memintanya. Tadi siang Eunhyuk meminta Kibum untuk menghubunginya, dia bilang ada hal yang harus dia katakan. Menyangkut Donghae seperti biasanya.

Memang di apartement-nya dia tidak memasang telepon rumah. Percuma jika memasang telepon rumah, dia jarang berada di apartement-nya, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor NCIS atau di rumah Eunhyuk dan Donghae—walau sekarang rumah itu hanya dapat dikatakan sebagai rumah Eunhyuk saja. Kibum membuang napasnya. Dia takut Eunhyuk akan panik karena dia tidak menepati janjinya. Kibum bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janji dan Eunhyuk tahu hal itu.

Kibum berlari ke arah ruang tamu dan mulai menggeledah untuk mencari handphone-nya. Sudah banyak tempat dia geledah, seperti; kamar mandi, laci, tempat tidur dan beberapa tempat atau daerah yang memungkinkannya untuk melupakan handphone-nya.

Ketika matanya menangkap ruangan itu, dia langsung menemukan handphone-nya yang menyala dan bergetar di atas sofa. Kibum mengusap dadanya lega. Dia segera meraih handphone-nya bersamaan dengan terputusnya panggilan yang masuk ke nomornya.

**27 Missed Calls**

**4 New Messages**

Kyuhyun menggerenyitkan dahinya. Apa Eunhyuk begitu khawatir hingga ada duapuluh tujuh panggilan yang tidak terjawab?

Kibum menekan tombol 'show' pada layar sentuh handphone-nya dan segera muncul list 'missed call'.

**Missed Calls**

**Shim Changmin (5)**

**2012.03.02 10:58 PM**

**Lee Hyukjae (4)**

**2012.03.02 11:05 PM**

**010-3200-4719 (18)**

**2012.03.02 11:14 PM**

Astaga, mengapa orang itu masih berusaha menghubunginya? Kibum segera menekan tombol 'back' dan melihat empat pesan yang masuk ke nomornya.

**From : Lee Hyukjae**

Kibumie, kau kemana?

**From : Shim Changmin**

Kibum, periksa tengkuk lehermu ketika kau membaca pesan ini. Jika ada sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi, segera hubungi aku. Ini bukan main-main.

**From : Lee Hyukjae**

Kibumie, kau dapat pesan dari Changmin? Hei, Changmin serius. Kau ada dimana? Masih di kantor atau sudah pulang?

**From : 010-3200-4719**

Hari ini.

Deg!

Pesan terakhir membuat Kibum membeku secara tiba-tiba. Kenapa dia harus dihadapkan dengan masalah seperti ini? Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak ingin untuk bertemu dengan si 'penerornya', yang sudah dia pekirakan bahwa orang itu adalah dia. Dia yang pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Kibum segera melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu utama. Tangannya dengan cepat mencari kontak Eunhyuk dan menghubunginya. Dia tak ingin membuat Eunhyuk—yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya, sama seperti Donghae dan Changmin—khawatir kepadanya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana. Kibum mengulangi panggilannya.

Tutt... tutt... tutt... tutt...

Langkah kaki sudah membawanya keluar dari apartment. Kini Kibum berada di sebuah lift yang dia naiki untuk menuju basement. Sinyal yang dia dapatkan hanya sedikit, namun masih cukup untuk menghubungi seseorang. Namun, setelah deringan ke duabelas telepon terputus, tak ada jawaban.

"Ayolah, jangan marah."

Lift membawanya ke basement ke tiga dari lantai dasar. Tak terlalu bawah namun sepertinya dia tidak akan menemukan banyak orang yang baru memarkirkan mobil ataupun menaiki disana. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berpergian. Lagipula cuaca masih dingin di luar sana, dengan suhu enam derajat celcius yang lumayan namun angin malam yang menusuk membuat Kibum menyesal karena tidak membawa jaketnya.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha mencari mobilnya. Mungkin gara-gara buru-buru pulang dari kantor NCIS tadi sore, dia lupa dimana memarkirkan mobilnya. Di lantai ini atau satu lantai di bawahnya? Ah, Kibum harus segera menemukan mobilnya.

Langkah Kibum terhenti ketika dia merasakan handphone yang berada dalam genggamannya bergetar. Mungkin saking terburu-burunya ia sampai lupa bahwa ia harus menghubungi Eunhyuk, untuk memberitahukan bahwa dia baru menemukan handphone yang lupa ia simpan dimana dan baru sempat menghubunginya sekarang.

Bukan sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke dalam nomornya, melainkan sebuah pesan.

Kibum segera membuka pesan itu membacanya.

**One new message**

**From : 010-3200-4719**

Aku sudah bebas satu bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang aku telah menemukanmu. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat, untuk kita.

Tubuh Kibum kembali menegang membaca pesan itu. Dengan cepat dia melanjutkan langkahnya, berusaha mencari mobilnya dengan segera. Tak disangka, dia sama sekali belum menemukan mobilnya.

"Aish!"

Drrt... drrt... drrt...

Ah, handphone-nya kembali bergetar.

Kibum memberanikan diri untuk melihat layarnya, mungkin ada pesan atau panggilan dari Changmin maupun Eunhyuk. Namun dia salah, yang dia terima adalah panggilan dari penerornya.

**Incoming Call**

**010-3200-4719**

Kibum menekan tombol merah untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon. Langkahnya dia percepat, kedua matanya berputar mencari letak mobilnya.

Drrt... drrt... drrt...

**Incoming Call**

**010-3200-4719**

Kibum kembali menekan tombol merah dan mempercepat langkahnya. Dia mulai ketakutan sekarang.

Drrt... drrt... drrt...

**Incoming Call**

**010-3200-4719**

Ada panggilan lagi darinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kibum mematikan handphone-nya dan membuat dia menghentikan langkah. Dia menekan tombol merah di bagian atas dengan agak lama, membuat handphone itu redup dan akhirnya mati. Kibum menghela napas. Jangan salahkan dia jika Eunhyuk ataupun Changmin tak bisa menghubunginya lagi. Ini karena orang yang menerornya, membuatnya ketakutan.

Kibum menaikkan wajahnya ketika mendengar langkah kaki dengan samar.

Tuk... tuk...

Otot wajahnya mengejang, bukan karena marah melainkan takut. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya secara berkeliling. Berupaya untuk menemukan sesuatu, namun yang dia temukan hanya tiang-tiang besar penyangga gedung dan juga beberapa mobil yang terparkir dengan jarak yang saling terpaut jauh. Membuat basement yang biasanya penuh dengan mobil kini terlihat kosong, luas. Hal itu membuat dirinya lebih ketakutan, seperti tak memiliki tempat bersembunyi.

"284.342.400 detik..."

Ada suara samar yang berat terdengar, entah dari sudut mana. Mata Kibum membulat sempurna mendengar suara itu. Napasnya terasa hampir berhenti ketika dia mendengar suara langkah semakin mendekat, namun dia sama sekali tak dapat menemukan siapapun.

"4.739.040 menit..."

Tuk... tuk...

Suara langkah dari sepatu itu terdengar nyata dan semakin jelas. Seperti orang yang sengaja untuk membuat suara dengan langkah kakinya. Kibum segera melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat dan waspada. Dia harus segera menemukan tempat aman yang penuh dengan orang-orang untuk membuatnya merasa tenang.

"78.984 jam..."

Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat, begitupula dengan langkahnya. Dan sekarang, Kibum sudah benar-benar tahu bahwa orang yang menerornya adalah orang yang dia takutkan selama ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa... dia?

Kibum segera menekan tombol yang dia gunakan untuk mematikan handphone-nya agar menyala kembali. Dia menekannya dengan agak lama dan terburu. Jarinya terasa dingin. Dia tak ingin mendengar suara itu apalagi untuk bertemu dengan pemiliknya,

"3.291 hari..."

Suara yang menggema di tempat itu membuat Kibum memilik untuk mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan setengah berlari. Ada sekelebat bayangan yang dia lihat melintasi tiang-tiang besar penyangga gedung. Handphone-nya sudah kembali menyala. Jari Kibum bergerak panik, mencari kontak bertuliskan 'Shim Changmin'.

"108 bulan..."

Suara itu sangat dekat, bahkan lebih dekat. Kibum memantapkan hatinya untuk berlari. Yang dia butuhkan adalah melihat orang lain untuk menyatakan bahwa dia selamat dari orang itu.

Napas Kibum mulai terdengar terengah karena berlari. Dia masih mendengar deringan dari handphone-nya karena Changmin belum menjawab sambungan itu. Kibum mengumpat, namun tak berhenti berlari. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kibum-ah!"

Ada suara Changmin di sebrang sana. Kibum bersyukur di dalam hatinya. Dia membalikkan pandangannya tepat ketika sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya.

"Sembilan tahun. Aku menunggumu selama sembilan tahun, Kibumie."

Deg!

Handphone dalam genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya menegang, benar-benar terkejut, rasanya seperti tersengat aliran listrik berjuta-juta volt. Matanya membulat lebar melihat sosok yang ternyata sama seperti dugaannya—walaupun penampilannya berubah, Kibum masih bisa mengenali sosok itu.

Sosok yang membuatnya ketakutan sampai saat ini. Namja berperawakan jangkung dengan mata yang dapat membiusnya. Tubuhnya yang kekar tak membuat Kibum lupa pada sosoknya dahulu.

"Si-Si-Siwon h-hyung?"

"—Kibum! Hei! Kau dimana? Apa yang terjadi? Hei! Kibum, jawab aku! Kibum-ah! Kib—"

Trak!

Kaki panjang milik orang yang Kibum panggil dengan nama 'Siwon' itu menginjak handphone-nya yang kebetulan tak mati ketika jatuh membentur lantai. Namun injakan keras itu berhasil membuat handphone itu akhirnya mati, dan memutuskan sambungannya terhadap Changmin.

"Sembilan tahun aku menunggumu hingga keluar dari penjara. Apa kau merindukanku, Kibumie?"

Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, bukan karena terjerat namun karena ketakutan. Kibum merasakan aliran darahnya terhenti, membuatnya merasa seperti seluruh tubuhnya berubah suhu, dingin, sungguh sangat dingin. Cengkraman pada lengannya mengencang ketika Kibum meronta pelan.

"Aku sudah membunuh orang-orang yang berniat untuk memilikimu sembilan tahun yang lalu, Kibum-ah. Aku tak apa jika kau memasukkanku ke dalam penjara. Karena yang terpenting adalah aku bisa kembali mendapatkanmu sekarang." Siwon berujar seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kibum. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling ketakutan sekarang. Hembusan napas itu membelai gendang telinganya. "Kau milikku Kim Kibum."

Tangan Siwon yang bebas turun perlahan, meraih perut Kibum. Merasakan tubuhnya terlalu sulit untuk melakukan sesuatu, Kibum hanya dapat menggeleng dan mencoba meronta.

"P-please... please le-lepaskan aku hyung..."

"Ani..." Siwon berbisik di telinga Kibum. Menarik tubuhnya hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka dan mulai menjilat cuping telinga putih itu. "Kau harus membantuku menghapus rasa rinduku setelah kita tak bertemu selama sembilan tahun."

"E-enhh..." Jilatan lembut pada telinga yang turun hingga ke lehernya membuat Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan. Tangan Siwon yang berada di perut rata itu mulai masuk ke dalam kaos tipis yang Kibum kenakan, meraba perutnya dan membuat Kibum seolah adalah properti miliknya.

"Le-lepashh... a-aku membencimuhh hyung..."

"Aku mencintaimu Kibumie."

Kibum berdoa dalam hati agar Changmin segera menemukannya. Sentuhan pada perutnya berhenti—Siwon mengeluarkan tangannya. Kibum tak tahu kemana tangan itu pergi, yang pasti setelah itu dia mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal. Suara yang sering Siwon tunjukkan kepadanya, tepat sebelum dia membunuh orang-orang yang mendekatinya dulu.

Click.

Sebuah pisau lipat.

Kaos yang Kibum kenakan tersingkap lagi. Kibum menahan napas dan suara yang ingin keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Namun, yang dia rasakan kini bukanlah tangan kekar milik Siwon, namun sebuah permukaan dingin yang tajam menelusuri perutnya.

Bukannya tak ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, tetapi kini dia sangat takut. Takut jika Siwon akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat nyawanya melayang.

Kibum memilih untuk tak melakukan apapun ketika ujung tajam pisau itu naik ke arah dadanya, menuju putingnya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk pergi sayang. Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku ketika aku tak bisa menemuimu selama sembilan tahun ini? Eum?"

Kibum memejamkan matanya sangat rapat, berharap dia dapat melawan hasrat untuk mendesah ketika Siwon melumat lehernya. Kibum mengutuk dalam hati, mengapa dia bisa begitu lemah ketika dihadapkan dengan mantan kekasihnya ini? Kibum menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari dimana letak CCTV. Dia harus mencari pertolongan. Dia harus pergi dari orang yang begitu terobsesi akan dirinya.

Namun, belum sempat Kibum menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Siwon telah lebih dahulu mendorong tubuh Kibum dengan gerakan kasar dan cepat ke salah satu tiang besar penyangga—rangka—gedung apartement itu. Kibum meringis pelan ketika punggungnya menyentuh permukaan dinding tiang dengan kasar. Siwon segera menghimpit tubuhnya, menarik kedua tangan Kibum dan menahannya di atas kepala.

"Sshh, jangan mencoba untuk melakukan apapun. Tak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan kau dariku."

Pisau itu kini beralih pada pipi Kibum yang memucat. Pisau itu menelusuri permukaan pipi dengan gerakan pelan, yang tentu membuat Kibum menahan napasnya. Bolamata Kibum mengikuti kemana pisau itu berjalan, walaupu Siwon sibuk menjilati telinganya kembali.

"K-ku-kumohon... lepashh... lepaskan a-aku..."

"Kau benar-benar milikku, Kibumie. Kau hanya milikku."

Kibum menggeleng pelan. "Hyung, kau gila hyung. Kau gil—"

Sret!

"Ahh!"

"Aku gila! Aku gila karenamu, Kibumie!" Siwon membentak seraya menarik pisaunya menjauhi pipi Kibum, membuat aliran darah tipis keluar dari luka sayatan yang Siwon buat di pipi Kibum. Siwon tertawa pelan sebelum menjilat darah dari pipi Kibum. "Sshh, aku memang gila Kibumie. Kau milikku. Hanya milikku." Dan suaranya kembali lembut.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa perih dan panas di pipinya. Sekarang dia hanya berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Ada seseorang yang dapat membantunya keluar dari situasi ini.

"Ku-kumohon..."

"Choi Siwon! Angkat tangan!"

Mungkin Tuhan masih sayang kepada Kibum. Ada sebuah suara yang menyelamatkannya, yang membuat Siwon menghentikkan aksinya. Siwon menoleh ke sumber suara—di belakang tubuhnya—dan Kibum dengan susah payah mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Changmin, Yoochun, orang yang Kibum ketahui bernama Kyuhyun—Kibum mendengar kabar bahwa orang itu sudah bebas, Eunhyuk dan beberapa polisi—termasuk Yunho—yang sudah mengacungkan senjata.

_Terima kasih, Tuhan._

"Lemparkan pisau itu dan angkat tanganmu!"

_Itu Changmin. Changmin yang berteriak. Terima kasih, Changmin._

Bukannya mengikuti apa yang telah diperintahkan, seolah tidak takut pada beberapa moncong senjata yang diarahkan kepadanya, Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum kehadapannya dan kemudian memiting lehernya. Membuat Kibum sama sekali tak dapat berkutik walau kedua tangannya sudah tak dikuasai oleh Siwon. Siwon tertawa meremehkan.

Para polisi mulai bertindak, termasuk Yunho. Mereka bergerak, berusaha mengepung Siwon dan Kibum dengan hati-hati. Siwon mendengus, dia mengarahkan sisi tajam pisau itu ke arah leher Kibum.

"Jika kalian mendekat, aku akan bunuh diri bersama Kibum!" ancam Siwon.

Kibum merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan salivanya sendiri tak dapat meluncur dengan mudah di kerongkongannya. Mata Siwon terlihat nyalang, berusaha melindungi Kibum-nya agar tetap bersamanya.

"Angkat tanganmu!" perintah Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**March 3rd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Kau tak akan bisa membawa Kibum!" jerit Siwon. Dia terlihat sangat mempertahankan Kibum, seperti seekor binatang buas yang mempertahankan santapannya dari hewan lain.

Kibum menatap Changmin, meminta tolong. Dia takut terhadap Siwon, sungguh, namja yang sedang menahannya itu benar-benar gila. Benar-benar terobsesi akan dirinya. Siwon seperti orang yang kecanduan, dan candunya adalah Kim Kibum.

"Kumohon..." Kibum berbisik lemah ke arah Changmin. Walaupun tak dapat Changmin dengar, namun dia dapat membaca bahasa bibirnya.

Kibum dapat melihat para polisi mengepungnya dengan sangat waspada, walaupun mereka bukan team Special Weapons and Tactics namun polisi juga sudah terlatih bukan?

Kibum dapat melihat Changmin mengangguk ke arahnya, menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Sejenak, Kibum dapat merasakan ketenangan pada dirinya. Dia mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha melupakan rasa sakit di pipinya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

Kibum merasakan ada hembusan angin dingin di telinganya. Tunggu, bagaimana bisa ada hembusan angin dingin sementara dia sedang berada di basement? Basement tak mungkin terasa dingin. Kibum tak mendengar suara Siwon dan para polisi yang saling berteriak memerintah ataupun melawan. Bahkan, Kibum tak merasakan ada tangan yang memiting lehernya, yang menahan lehernya agar tak bergerak.

Di tengah rasa penasarannya, Kibum membuka kedua matanya.

Dan semuanya berubah.

Dia berada di hamparan salju yang luas. Salju dingin yang membuat tubuhnya agak menggigil. Kibum tahu bahwa salju memang masih belum sepenuhnya mencair, mengingat musim dingin berakhir pada awal Maret dan salju akan mencari sekitar beberapa hari lagi—mungkin. Namun dia tak mengerti, mengapa dirinya berada disini sekarang? Bukankah dia sedang menjadi sandera Siwon, mantan kekasihnya?

Kibum memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada hamparan salju yang luas dengan beberapa bangunan yang mengelilingnya.

Dimana sahabatnya?

Dimana Siwon?

Dimana orang-orang yang tengah mengepungnya?

Dimana dia sekarang?

Kibum bersumpah tengah berada pada situasi menegangkan sekarang. Dan dia juga bersumpah bahwa dia baru bertemu dengan Siwon yang pada detika sebelumnya tengah menyandera dirinya. Tetapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dimana dia sekarang?

"Ha-hallo?"

Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?

Kibum menyentuh pipi kirinya secara perlahan, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang. Ada darah, saliva, dan luka gores. Ini nyata! Ini nyata! Apa yang telah Siwon lakukan kepadanya dan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya sekarang adalah nyata!

Kibum melihat ke arah pakaiannya, masih sama seperti ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari pintu apartment-nya, menuju basement dan berakhir pada bertemu Siwon.

Kibum benar-benar tidak mengetahui, apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya, dan dimana dia sekarang.

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**01:00 AM**

Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya. Tentang dimana dia sekarang. Tentang apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Kibum yakin bahwa apa yang dialaminya pasti hanya mimpi. Mungkin Siwon memukulnya hingga pingsan ketika dia menjadi sanderanya. Namun, bagaimana caranya bangun dari mimpi ini?

Apakah dia harus berjalan dan mencari tahu?

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**02:00 AM**

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan. Mengikuti nalurinya untuk mencari pertolongan. Persetan bahwa ini adalah mimpi atau semacamnya, yang jelas dia harus menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menjawab segala pertanyaannya.

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**03:00 AM**

Kibum dapat melihat sebuah bangunan di hadapannya. Dia tahu tempat apa ini. Neul Paran High School. Sekolahnya dahulu.

Dengan rasa penasarannya, Kibum memilih untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Melewati lapangan yang terutup oleh salju yang mulai menipis. Mencari pintu utama dari sekolanya dan mulai masuk ke dalam.

Kibum tak tahu mengapa dia masuk ke dalam, yang pasti dia harus mendapatkan satu jawaban.

Setelah membuka pintu utama, Kibum berjalan pelan melewati koridor panjang menuju kelas-kelas. Sepi, Kibum dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri. Tetapi dia bertekadi untuk mencari bantuan, kepada siapapun atau mencari sebuah jawaban. Dia tak memperdulikan pipinya yang terasa perih.

Ada suara samar dari dekat tempat loker—seingat Kibum. Seperti sebuah percakapan. Kibum berjalan menghampiri. Berbelok melewati koridor lain dan menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuat dia terkejut.

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**04:00 AM**

"Kim Kibum, kumohon, jadilah kekasihku."

Itu dia. Dirinya semasa SMU. Dia ingat kejadian itu, benar-benar ingat. Dan Kibum dapat melihat dengan jelas pada dirinya sewaktu SMU dahulu, ketika Siwon menariknya kesini dan akhirnya memenjarakannya dengan kedua tangan terhadap salah satu pintu loker.

"Hyung, kita baru saling mengenal selama tiga minggu, apa itu tak terlalu cepat?"

Kibum terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya terfokus pada sosok dirinya dahulu, ketika Siwon menyatakan perasaannya. Ketika Siwon sebagai kakak kelasnya—kelas dua—menyatakan cinta kepadanya yang masih bernotabene sebagai anak baru kelas satu di sekolah itu.

"Aniya, Kibum-ah. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, dan aku merasakan cinta ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu. Aku yakin kau juga begitu Kibum-ah."

Pertama kali melihatmu. Ya, pertama kali melihat ketika masa orientasi sekolah yang dilaluinya beberapa minggu yang lalu—pada waktu SMU.

"Ta-tapi hyung..."

"Kumohon Kibum-ah... aku mencintaimu. Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu. Kumohon Kibum-ah..."

Kibum akui bahwa dia juga menyukai Choi Siwon. Laki-laki yang sangat berkarisma di Neul Paran High School. Namun apakah tak terlalu cepat?

"A-aku..."

"Kibum-ah—"

"H-hyung, kau tak perlu memberikan aku apapun. Aku hanya butuh cinta... yang tulus dari seseorang."

Kibum masih ingat, akhirnya dia menyerah kepada Siwon yang terus mendesaknya. Dia akhirnya membuat satu keputusan pada hari itu.

"Itu aku Kibum-ah. Aku akan memberikan cintaku yang paling tulus untukmu. Aku berjanji. Kumohon... jadilah kekasihku."

"..."

"Kumohon..."

"Ba-baiklah hyung..."

Kibum menerima pernyataan cinta itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kibum-ah!"

Kibum menggeleng pelan melihat bayangan masa lalunya. Seharusnya dia tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Siwon pada hari itu. Hal itu membuatnya terkekang dan tak bisa bergerak sebebas mungkin seperti sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba sekeliling Kibum berubah. Berubah menjadi ruang kelas dimana Kibum dapat kembali melihat dirinya ketika SMU dahulu. Ketika Siwon menghimpitnya di dinding keals yang sudah sepi dengan tatapan mata penuh amarah.

"Sudah kukatakan, jauhi Jay dan Jungmo! Mereka berdua menyukaimu!"

Kibum—di masa SMU—mendengus mendengar ucapan Siwon. Tentu dia dapat melakukan hal itu. Dia masih belum mengenal pribadi Siwon. Tentang pribadinya yang mempunyai sebuah obsesi, obsesi pada dirinya Kim Kibum. Dan obsesi itu melahirkan sebuah kontrol pada pemikiran manusia, bahwa dia akan melakukan hal apapun—termasuk tindakan kriminal—hanya untuk melindungi apa yang menjadi miliknya, obsesinya.

Dan Kibum tak tahu bahwa dia adalah obesesi bagi Siwon. Candu bagi Choi Siwon.

"Mereka akan mendapatkan pembalasan yang setimpal karena sudah berani menyentuhmu walaupun hanya seujung rambut."

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**05:00 AM**

Kibum pada masa itu tak mengerti dengan maksud dari kalimat Siwon. Namun akhirnya dia mengerti ketika Siwon kembali menemui dirinya di ruangan itu keesokan harinya. Dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Kibum melihat semuanya berputar, bayangan itu berputar, berubah dari bayangan ketika Siwon marah kepadanya kini menjadi ketika Siwon menemuinya dengan darah di seluruh seragamnya.

Kibum merasa bahwa dia tak sanggup untuk melihat masa-masa lalunya. Ketika dia bersama dengan Choi Siwon.

Ketika Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Kibum—pada masa itu—melihat bahwa sosok itu datang dengan pakaian dan wajah yang berlumuran darah. Tubuh Kibum menegang. Dia harap Siwon bercanda dengan hal ini.

"Kau milikku Kim Kibum."

Kibum mendengus. Dia tak suka dengan sifat Siwon yang selalu mengekangnya. Kemarin Jay hanya mengusap rambutnya dan Siwon terlihat sangat berlebihan ketika memarahinya. Begitu pula dengan Jungmo, kemarin Jungmo hanya mengusapi tangannya yang tak sengaja terjepit meja dan kursi, tetapi Siwon sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Maka dari itu, Kibum menetapkan hatinya untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka hari ini juga. Hari ini tepat ketika dia baru datang ke sekolah pada pagi hari. Namun, tak disangka bahwa Siwon akan menemuinya lagi sepulang sekolah, pada sore hari. Di kelasnya yang sepi dengan baju yang berlumuran darah, yang Kibum tak tahu apakah darah itu palsu ataukah asli. "Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Hyung ingat, aku sudah bukan milikmu lagi."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Kibumie."

"Aku sangat membencimu."

"Kau sangat mencintaiku Kibumie!"

Kibum mengelak. "Tidak hyung! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Aku melakukan semua hal untukmu Kibumie."

"Jika itu yang kau katakan padaku, maka aku minta kau pergi sekarang juga."

Siwon mendekati Kibum yang berdiri di ujung ruangan, paling belakang. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Kau harus pergi sekarang juga!"

Siwon tertawa seperti orang yang kesetanan. Dia memperlihatkan kedua tangannya ke arah Kibum yang kini sudah bergetar ketakutan. "Aku sudah membunuh Jay. Semuanya kulakukan agar tak ada namja lain yang mendekatimu."

Kibum membuka mulutnya, lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan oelh namja itu. "A-apa? Hyu-hyung, ka-kau gila..." Tubuh Siwon semakin mendekati dirinya dan Kibum dapat mencium bau amis dari darah segar.

Darah itu asli.

"Kau tak lihat darahnya di tanganku ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menggigir bibir. "Ka-kau gila hyung... kau gi-gila..."

"Mungkin aku harus membunuh Jungmo setelah ini."

"Jangan membunuh Jungmo hyung! Kau gila! Aku akan melaporkanmu, hyung! Aku akan memasukanmu ke dalam penjara! Jangan—"

"Tak akan kubiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu selain aku!"

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**06:00 AM**

Kibum menutup matanya ketika bayangan itu terulang. Terulang kembali di depan wajahnya. Dia dapat mendengar ada suara kursi dan meja yang didorong atau terdorong secara paksa. Ada suara jeritan minta tolongnya dan kemudian suara sesuatu yang terdengar keras. Kibum dapat mendengar juga suara kain yang di sobek secara paksa dan juga tangis pilunya.

Itu adalah saat-saat ketika Siwon memerkosa Kibum secara paksa setelah dia menunjukkan darah Jay kepadanya.

"Hy-hyunghh... enhh to-tolonghh..."

"Engh... Kibumie... kau milikku. Hanya milikku."

Dan itu adalah saat-saat terburuk dalam hidup Kibum. Ketika dia kehilangan kesuciannya secara paksa oleh mantan kekasihnya. Itulah alasan mengapa Kibum tak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon lagi. Orang itu terlalu terobsesi pada dirinya.

"Kumohon... siapapun bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini."

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**07:00 AM**

Kibum membuka matanya secara perlahan ketika dia sudah tak mendengar suara desahan paksa, tangisan dan permintaan tolong dari mulutnya ketika dia masih SMU dahulu. Kibum tak menemukan apapun lagi tentang masa lalunya. Yang dia lihat di sekelilingnya lagi-lagi adalah hamparan salju yang luas.

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**08:00 AM**

Kibum menggeleng pelan melihat sekelilingnya. Mengapa dia berada di sebuah tempat dimana dia diperlihatkan kepada kenangan buruk yang sudah dia lupakan bertahun-tahun lamanya? Itu membuat dadanya sakit, kepalanya terasa pening. Dia benar-benar tak tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**09:00 AM**

Kibum melihat ada sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dari kejauhan dan Kibum tak dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana atau siapa sosok itu.

Yang pasti, sosok itu berjumlah lebih dari satu. Bahkan sangat banyak.

Namun, mata Kibum menyipit ketika kumpulan sosok itu mendekat dan dia mengali salah seorang yang berjalan paling depan.

"Do-Donghae?"

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**10:00 AM**

Lee Donghae. Itu benar adalah Lee Donghae. Donghae sahabatnya yang meninggal pada tanggal Dua Februari, yang membuat pernikahannya dengan sahabatnya juga—Eunhyuk—dibatalkan. Tetapi... mengapa dia... ada disini?

"Kibum, ayo berkumpul bersama kami."

Kibum dapat mendengar Donghae berbicara kepadanya. Kibum menggeleng pelan, merasa bahwa ada yang ganjil dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Ayo, kau tak ingin membuat **Dia** menunggu, bukan?"

Kali ini yang berbicara adalah namja yang berdiri di belakang Donghae. Kibum kenal wajahnya namun tak kenal secara pribadi dengan orangnya. Dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Orang yang kabarnya dibunuh oleh Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang Changmin perjuangkan kebebasannya. Tetapi... mengapa ada mereka dengan orang-orang lain yang tak Kibum kenal?

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**11:00 AM**

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dimana aku sekarang?" teriak Kibum frustasi.

Donghae tersenyum "Ayo. Ikutlah bersama kami. Kau akan membuat **Dia** senang."

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**12:00 PM**

"**Dia**? Siapa **Dia** yang kau maksud?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "**Dia** adalah seseorang yang mengendalikan permainan ini, kau tahu?"

Kibum menggerenyitkan dahinya. "Permainan? A-apa maksudmu?"

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**01:00 PM**

Kibum dapat melihat tubuh Donghae dan Sungmin tiba-tiba berlumuran darah, penuh luka tusuk seperti mayat mereka. Kibum juga menyaksikan perubahan itu pada orang-orang lainnya yang berjalan di belakang tubuh Donghae.

Sekarang tubuh Kibum menegang.

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**02:00 PM**

"Kau adalah pemain selanjutnya."

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**03:00 PM**

Dan ketika kalimat itu terlontar, Kibum dapat melihat orang-orang yang juga berbalut luka dan darah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Kibum terkesiap bersamaan dengan matanya yang melebar. Dia dapat melihat orang-orang itu berbondong-bondong berlari ke arahnya. Dan Kibum benar-benar tak mempunyai waktu untuk lari.

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**03:00 PM**

Dan yang pertama Kibum rasakan adalah gigitan keras dari salah seorang manusia dengan kepala yang pecah dan mulutnya yang sobek hingga ke telinganya. Gigitan yang sangat keras dan menusuk di tangan kirinya. Kibum dapat merasakan ada darah yang mengalir dari gigitan itu. Gigitan yang terlalu menusuk untuk ukuran manusia biasa.

"Aarggh!"

"Ayo Kibum, ikutlah bersama kami."

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**04:00 PM**

Dan kemudian salah satu sosok dari banyak yang berbondong itu datang dengan sebilah pisau tajam di tangannya. Menusukkannya tepat di perut Kibum.

JLEB!

Kibum tertunduk ketika darah merembes keluar.

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**05:00 PM**

Tusukan itu terasa sangat perih dan panas. Kibum mencoba untuk berbalik, untuk kabur dari situasi itu.

JLEB!

Dan satu tusukan lagi di perut yang Kibum dapat adalah tusukan dari orang yang Kibum kenal. Sosok itu, Choi Siwon yang menyeringai.

"Kau milikku, Kim Kibum."

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**06:00 PM**

"Ikutlah bersama **Dia**, maka kau akan 'bahagia' disana."

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**07:00 PM**

Kibum meringis mendapatkan satu tusukan lagi di tubuhnya. Kibum menggigit giginya. Dia **sama sekali tidak tahu** terhadap apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

"Pergilah ke Neraka. Beruntunglah karena kau telah dipilih untuk permainan ini."

JlEB!

Ada tusukan lagi, namun kali ini di dadanya.

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**08:00 PM**

"Ennhh... a-apa y-yanghh t-terjadi pa-padakuhh?"

Kibum meringis dan mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

"A-aku pi-pikir... a-aku tak pernah me-melakukan do-dosa apapunhh y-yangh sulit u-untuk dimaafkan... t-tetapi me-mengapa Tuhan membawaku ke Ne-Neraka? E-eum? A-apa gara-gara a-aku su-sudah tak suci?"

Siwon menyeringai. Dia mnepuk kepala Kibum yang tertunduk kesakitan.

"Bukan Tuhan yang membawamu ke Neraka, tetapi **Dia**."

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**09:00 PM**

Sekarang ada banyak sosok yang mengelilingi Kibum. Tertawa, menggapai dirinya yang tengah kesakitan. Jika dia harus mati sekarang, dia tak apa, tetapi mengapa dia harus masuk ke Neraka?

"O-oh... aku hanya ber-bermimpi..."

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**10:00 PM**

Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat itu. Dia mendekatkan sebilah pisau yang dipegangnya ke arah kepala Kibum.

"Sebenarnya kau tak bermimpi."

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**11:00 PM**

Dan kemudian suara Siwon berubah menjadi sangat berat. "Aku akan menunjukan Neraka kepadamu."

Itu bukan Siwon. Mungkin itu adalah **Dia**.

JLEB!

Satu tusukan lagi, di kepalanya, berhasi membuat Kim Kibum kehilangan nyawanya.

**Sunday**

**March 4th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Selamat tinggal Kim Kibum. Berbahagialah karena kau adalah salah satu pemain dalam permainan ini."

Siwon tertawa pelan seraya melemparkan pisaunya. Dia berjalan menjauhi tubuh Kibum bersama sosok-sosok lain—termasuk Sungmin dan Donghae. Mereka adalah korban-korban di siklus sebelumnya, yang sudah menjadi budak-**Nya**. Dan sosok Siwon seketika berubah, menjadi sosok seseorang yang kerap disebut dengan nama **Dia**.

"Selamat tinggal. Selamat bersenang-senang di Neraka."

Dan **Tiga Maret**-mu sudah berakhir.

**.:o~o:.**

**ASLI! BARU SELESAI DAN BELUM DI EDIT APALAGI DI BACA ULANG!**

**AKU BENER-BENER BURU-BURU GARA-GARA BARU PULANG**

**Dibikin sekitar 3 jam yang lalu untuk memenuhi deadline**

**Maafkan saya, ini kelalaian saya hingga harus membuat chapter dengan mepet seperti ini**

**Mian kalau aneh. Maaf aku gak bisa bales review sekarang. Ayo baca next chap, aku post dua chap hari ini ^o^**

**SARANGHAE~ 3**

**THANKS UNTUK SEMUANYA :D**

**PS: Aku milih untuk mati kalau gak bisa menuhin jadwal untuk post FF hari ini (omongan sompral, sembarang, jangan ditiru, SAYA STRESS ToT)**


	25. Chap 3A: Gone

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Gone | March 3rd, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 3A. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang mendukung saya hingga sejauh ini *usap ingus* saya terharu~**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Gone | March 3rd, 2012**

**.**

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Choi Siwon! Angkat tangan!"

Changmin segera berteriak ketika mereka sudah menemukan posisi dimana Kibum berada. Changmin menggertakan giginya. Pada satu sisi dia harus menyelamatkan sahabatnya, namun di satu sisi lain dia harus mencari korban Tiga Maret, yang dia tidak tahu siapa.

Setelah menghubungi orang yang Changmin perkirakan sebagai korban, mereka datang ke rumah Eunhyuk bersama Yoochun dan Kyuhyun, Changmin menjelaskan tentang Death Cycle itu. Eunhyuk tak mempercayainya, namun ketika Changmin menceritakan tentang simbol Neraka yang terdapat di tengkuk leher Donghae dan Sungmin sebagai korban di siklus itu akhirnya Eunhyuk percaya. Mereka segera menghubungi Kibum dengan penuh rasa khawatir karena namja itu tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum tak mengangkat panggilan mereka. Namun akhirnya, Kibum menghubungi Changmin. Ketika Changmin memanggil namanya, dia dapat mendengar suara Kibum yang menyerukan nama 'Siwon' dengan nada suara yang dapat diartikan dengan terkejut. Setelah itu telepon terputus. Dan hal itu menjadi sebuah kesimpulan bagi Changmin bahwa Kibum tengah berada dalam bahaya. Changmin segera menghubungi kantor NCIS dan meminta untuk membawa pasukan polisi untuk mencari Kibum di apartmentnya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Berhadapan dengan Choi Siwon, mantan narapidana yang baru dibebaskan bulan Januari lalu. Masuk penjara karena tuduhan pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan.

"Lemparkan pisau itu dan angkat tanganmu!" perintah Changmin lagi.

Bukannya mengikuti apa yang telah diperintahkan, seolah tidak takut pada beberapa moncong senjata yang diarahkan kepadanya, Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum kehadapannya dan kemudian memiting lehernya. Membuat Kibum sama sekali tak dapat berkutik walau kedua tangannya sudah tak dikuasai oleh Siwon. Siwon tertawa meremehkan.

Para polisi mulai bertindak, termasuk Yunho. Mereka bergerak, berusaha mengepung Siwon dan Kibum dengan hati-hati. Siwon mendengus, dia mengarahkan sisi tajam pisau itu ke arah leher Kibum.

"Jika kalian mendekat, aku akan bunuh diri bersama Kibum!" ancam Siwon.

Changmin melilhat tubuh Kibum yang bergetar ketakutan. Dia harus menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

"Angkat tanganmu!" perintah Yunho.

"Kau tak akan bisa membawa Kibum!" jerit Siwon. Dia terlihat sangat mempertahankan Kibum, seperti seekor binatang buas yang mempertahankan santapannya dari hewan lain.

Kibum menatap Changmin, meminta tolong. "Kumohon..." Kibum berbisik lemah ke arah Changmin. Walaupun tak dapat Changmin dengar, namun dia dapat membaca bahasa bibirnya.

Para polisi sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya, takut-takut jika Siwon tiba-tiba memutuskan leher Kibum dengan senjata tajam itu.

Changmin mengangguk ke arah Kibum, memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa dia akan selamat. Changmin dapat melihat Kibum membalas anggukannya dan kemudian memejamkan mata. Namun...

"BUANG SENJATAMU!"

Ketika perintah itu terlonta dari mulut Yunho, Changmin dapat melihat tubuh Kibum menunduk dan merosot. Lemah dan kulitnya tiba-tiba memucat. Kemudian muncul beberapa bekas gigitan di tangan kiri—yang langsung mengeluarkan darah—, sobekan di kepala yang membuat darah mengalir keluar dan juga kaos yang Kibum kenakan tiba-tiba merembes darah dari sana.

Dan pada saat itulah Changmin sadar, dugaannya tentang Kibum adalah korban Tiga Maret itu benar.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Gone | March 3rd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**01:24 AM**

"Sekarang, Yunho hyung melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa apa yang aku ceritakan tentang kematian tiba-tiba seperti apa yang telah terjadi kepada Sungmin itu nyata? Kau melihat hal itu terjadi juga pada Kibum bukan?"

Yunho bungkam ketika Changmin memberikannya pertanyaan bertubi seperti itu.

"Kau harus percaya padaku hyung, mulai sekarang jaga keluargamu. Kematian seperti ini benar-benar ada hyung."

Changmin meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dia berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk di koridor rumah sakit. Eunhyuk masih menangis sesekali, matanya merah membengkak. Changmin segera memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, walaupun dia juga perlu untuk di tenangkan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kibum benar-benar korban selanjutnya. Sahabatnya pergi lagi. Dia tak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk menjadi korban ke-empat.

Siwon sudah ditangani kembali oleh pihak polisi, dan Changmin tak berniat untuk mengurusi hal itu. Dia merasa berdosa untuk kematian Kibum. Dia sudah tahu tentang siklus kematian ini, namun sampai sekarang dia tak tahu bagaimana cara mencari si korban atau cara menghentikkan kematian. Apakah dia harus diam seperti ini, duduk seperti orang bodoh menunggu siapa yang akan mati pada tanggal Empat April nanti?

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**March 3rd, 2012**

**05:11 AM**

"Aku lelah, sungguh."

Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoochun dan memejamkan matanya. Dihadapannya duduk Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang berada di kantin yang berada di rumah sakit, untuk para penjenguk sekedar untuk beristirahat.

Yoochun tidak turun tangan untuk mengurusi kematian Kibum, cukup untuk Zhoumi dan salah satu temannya juga, Dr. Jungmo. Yang jika Yoochun tak salah dia adalah teman SMU Kibum dahulu.

Yoochun mengusap rambut Changmin dengan lembut. Mungkin dia memang bersikap dingin kepada keaksihnya selama beberapa hari ini, namun dia tak bisa membiarkannya ketika dia mengeluh lelah atau apapun sebagainya. Dia sangat mencintai Changmin-nya, dan Yoochun tahu bahwa dia tak bisa marah kepadanya.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam tak bersuara. Dia mencoba menetralkan berbagai emosi dalam dirinya. Dia tahu bahwa dia adalah orang bodoh yang mengharapkan Changmin juga mencintainya. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya. Dia begitu bodoh jika berniat untuk merusak hubungan mereka.

"Kau tidak salah, Min. Kematian Kibum bukan salahmu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saya harap kalian memaklumi saya, sekali aja.**

**Saya tahu bahwa chapter ini sangat pendek, tetapi jika kalian protes itu sama saja dengan membuat saya bunuh diri.**

**Sungguh, saya tidak menyalahkan kalian, saya hanya menyalahkan kelalaian saya untuk membuat FF ini (yang selalu ditunda-tunda dan membuat saya harus mengejar deadline sekarang) dan juga keinginan saya untuk mempublish FF ini sesuai tanggal dan hari yang tercantum di FF.**

**Dan FF ini baru selesai beberapa detik yang lalu, dengan cara memaksa otak untuk berpikir. Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi aneh. Saya gak bisa baca ulang. Kepala ini rasanya mau pecah.**

**Dan saya merasa ingin menangis sekarang.**

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya.**

**Semoga kalian menghargai jerih payah saya yang mungkin tidak berarti di mata kalian atau apapun kalian menganggapnya.**

**Saya berterima kasih sekali untuk yang memberikan review, sungguh, saya mencintai kalian.**

**Dan, mulai besok saya akan mencoba berubah, agar tak lalai untuk membuat lanjutan FF ini.**

**Terima kasih.**

**With love, Yuri Masochist.**


	26. Chap 3B: Refute

**Author : **Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Refute | March 4th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu, Siwon, Jungmo, Jay dan cast lain menyusul (Super Shinki or DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu, SHINee udah ada semuanya, EXO nyempil satu)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 3B. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang mendukung saya hingga sejauh ini *usap ingus* saya terharu~. Butuh perjuangan untuk membuatnya.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Refute | March 4th, 2012**

**.**

**Sunday**

**March 4th, 2012**

**06:22 AM**

Changmin duduk diam menyantap sarapannya di meja makan sedangkan Silky masih tidur sepertinya. Tangannya memegang garpu dan pisau, memotong pancake buatan Yoochun dengan tak bersemangat. Ada banyak pergulatan emosi di benaknya. Dia masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Kibum. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun ketika Yoochun sedang berada bersamanya. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat Yoochun berubah. Ayolah, Changmin tidak bisa jika Yoochun bertindak dingin kepadanya. Dingin namun di sisi lain masih bisa membuatnya hangat, masih bisa membuatnya tenang. Itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena tanpa sadar dia sering menyakiti hati Yoochun.

Changmin tak ingin hubungannya dengan Yoochun berakhir setelah mereka berhasil melewati banyak masa hingga sejauh ini. Tetapi... Changmin tak bisa menahan gemuruh di dadanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya ingin punya satu cinta.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yoochun.

Changmin mendongak dan melihat Yoochun menatapnya khawatir. Walau tatapannya masih dingin, Changmin masih bisa menangkap nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Changmin mengangguk ragu dan menamparkan pandangannya ke arah pancake. "Gwenchana."

Yoochun menggeleng pelan. Dia meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas piring, bersama dengan pancake-nya yang masih bersisa banyak. Yoochun diam, menatap Changmin yang memainkan garpunya.

Tak ada yang memulai berbicara hingga detik ini. Keheningan menguasai mereka selama sekitar empat sampai lima menit. Bukannya tak ada yang ingin di bicarakan. Sebenarnya banyak sekali, hanya saja... Changmin takut salah dengan kata-katanya.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berucap, "Maaf."

Yoochun diam tanpa ekspresi. Mudah untuk dia memaafkan Changmin. Sungguh, dia tak pernah marah kepadanya. Namun, sebagai manusia dia masih punya batas kesabaran. Dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Changmin berubah. Agar Changmin bisa mensyukuri apa yang telah dimilikinya. Changmin masih terlalu kekanakkan, bertindak semaunya.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Yoochun. Tak ada ekspresi. Changmin tahu bahwa dia salah. Mungkin kemarin Yoochun memang mengusapi rambutnya. Sentuhan lembut yang Changmin rindukan. Tetapi, mungkin itu hanya wujud perilaku untuk menenangkannya. Menenangkannya yang terpukul atas kematian Kibum, yang dia anggap adalah kesalahannya.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Tetapi... caramu berbuat dingin padaku membuatku... membuatku..." Changmin tak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Changmin menarik napasnya sebentar. Membuat sebuah keputusan. "Kumohon, pukul aku sekarang."

Yoochun terkesiap atas permintaan itu. Yang benar saja, memukulnya? Semarah apapun, Yoochun belum berani untuk memukul Changmin. Dia tidak berani untuk menyakiti kekasihnya. Ini belum keasalahan fatal yang Changmin perbuat. Bagi Yoochun kesalahan Changmin padanya belum pada puncak kemarahannya.

Changmin meremas garpu yang digenggamnya. "Pukul aku. Sekali saja. Pukul aku!"

Yoochun mendorong kursi mundur ke belakang dan berdiri dari duduknya. Changmin tak berbuat apapun. Dia akan dapat balasan dari sakit hati kekasihnya. Dia harus mendapatkan hal itu. Changmin berharap semoga pukulan ini dapat menyadarkannya.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Changmin di kursinya. Tatapan Yoochun tak dapat Changmin baca. Entahlah, yang jelas Changmin belum pernah melihat Yoochun seperti itu. Yoochun menendang kursi yang Changmin duduki hingga membuatnya berhadapan dengannya. Changmin meremas alas kursi, takut dengan apa yang akan didapatkannya.

"Semoga kau bisa menyadari kesalahanmu setelah ini."

Dan ucapan Yoochun membuat tubuh Changmin menegang. Ketika Yoochun mengangkat tangannya, Changmin memejamkan mata.

_Bertahanlah pada Yoochun, Shim Changmin._

Grep.

Yang Changmin dapatkan bukan sebuah pukulan, namun sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang sangat hangat dan erat yang membuatnya begitu tenang. Changmin membuka matanya. Dapat dia lihat Yoochun menunduk dan memeluknya, seolah dia tidak akan melepaskan dirinya.

"Kumohon, jangan pernah pergi dariku, Shim Changmin."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Refute | March 4th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**March 4th, 2012**

**08:31 AM**

Changmin memperhatikan foto mayat Kibum yang telah diautopsi oleh Dr. Jungmo, teman lama dari Kibum sendiri. Simbol Neraka yang terukir jelas di tengkuk leher itu membuat Changmin semakin penasaran dengan Death Cycle yang sedang dia pelajari. Changmin masih belum mengerti akan pola kematiannya. Dari Sungmin, Donghae, lantas mengapa Kibum selanjutnya? Changmin tak menyangka bahwa Kibum adalah korban ketiga, tetapi firasatnya mengatakan hal itu dan terbukti. Dia tidak mungkin mencari korban ke-empat dengan mengandalkan firasatnya, bukan? Dia harus menemukan cara menghentikan kematian. Tak tahu bagaimana caranya yang pasti dia harus mencari sumber lain selain dari dunia maya.

Dia harus menemukan keluarga korban di siklus sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"—sepertinya. Aku harap Siwon bisa kembali masuk penjara." hanya itu kalimat dari Jungmo yang bisa Changmin tangkap setelah larut dalam pikirannya.

"Tetapi, Siwon bukan tersangka, iya 'kan Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Mereka—Changmin dan Kyuhyun—sedang berada di ruangan Jungmo. Kyuhyun tak ingin jika dikatakan ikut campur dalam kematian seseorang, namun dia penasaran dengan Death Cycle yang sedang memilih orang-orang di lingkungan mereka. Orang-orang yang berhubungan baik langsung maupun tidak langsung. Dan itulah alasannya mengapa dia berada disini. Bukannya Yoochun tak ingin menemani Changmin. Dia sedang mengurusi seorang pasien. Maka dari itu dia tidak bisa menemani Changmin—atau bisa dikatakan dia tidak bisa menjauhkan Changmin dari Kyuhyun sekarang.

Changmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "Tergantung para polisi yang menyaksikan kematian Kibum. Mereka melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Kibum mati secara tiba-tiba, namun polisi itu bisa juga menetapkan Siwon dengan tuduhan percobaan pemerkosaan atau mungkin pembunuhan jika saja Siwon ada niat akan hal itu."

"Untung Siwon tidak membunuhku ketika SMU." Jungmo menimpali.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dia meraih foto dari tangan Changmin ketika Changmin memberikannya.

"Jadi simbol apa itu? Simbol setan? Atau simbol apa? Sungguh, aku tak mengerti dengan yang kalian bicarakan." tanya Jungmo.

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Kasus ini tertutup. Aku yang menetapkan."

"Okay, aku mengerti. Tapi, apa benar bahwa Kibum meninggal sec—"

Cklek.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memotong ucapan Jungmo yang belum terselesaikan. Ada seseorang dengan pakaian dokter masuk ke dalam.

"Orang tua dari Kibum akan datang beberapa jam lagi dari Amerika. Mereka bilang Kibum akan dimakamkan bes—" Mata orang itu membulat ketika dia melihat salah seorang dari ketiga orang disana. "K-kau Kyuhyun, 'kan? Kenapa ada disini?"

Zhoumi—orang yang baru datang itu—menutup pintu putih dan menghampiri mereka dengan dahi yang bergerenyit.

"Dia temanku, Zhoumi-ge."

_Oh, aku hanya teman ya?_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran itu berkelebat di benaknya. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu? Sudah jelas bahwa dia hanya teman dari Changmin yang bernotabene sebagai kekasih dari Yoochun. Jangan berharap banyak, Kyuhyun-ah.

"Oh," Zhoumi bergumam seraya mengambil tempat duduk di kursi samping Kyuhyun. "Maafkan Heechul hyung ya untuk kejadian waktu itu." pintanya dengan intonasi lembut.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenanglah. Itu salahku. Aku yang harus meminta maaf pada Heechul hyung."

Zhoumi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Seketika itu juga matanya menangkap sebuah luka pada sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Zhoumi terkesiap dan segera menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ah, Kyuhyun, apa luka itu tak apa? Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kejadian itu."

Changmin menggerenyitkan dahinya mendengar percakapan mereka. Jadi apa yang membuat mereka saling mengenal? Dan juga darimana luka itu berasal? Heechul? Hanya nama kakak Sungmin yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun bergerak kaku, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Zhoumi dari wajahnya. "A-aku tak apa. Sungguh. Ini hanya luka kecil biasa."

"Tapi, apa masih perih?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan senyuman yang mengartikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Zhoumi tersenyum lega walaupun wajahnya masih memperlihatkan rasa khawatir.

"Okay, okay. Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan Kibum tadi?" tanya Changmin.

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**March 4th, 2012**

**09:18 AM**

"Oh. Jadi Heechul hyung datang ketika kau sedang melayat Sungmin?" Changmin melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat."

Setelah membicarakan mengenai mayat Kibum bersama Jungmo dan Zhoumi tadi, Changmin dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk mencari tempat di kantin. Kyuhyun bilang dia perlu membicarakan tentang Kibum lebih spesifik lagi bersama Changmin, maka dari itu mereka memilih tempat disana. Lagipula, Changmin belum meminta izin untuk keluar dari rumah sakit kepada Yoochun, jadi mereka tak mungkin mencari cafe untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengaduk coffee milk miliknya. "Ah, jadi bagaimana caranya untuk kita menghentikan kematian?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. Coffee milk miliknya belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Aku harus mencari keluarga korban di siklus sebelumnya. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu, walau aku tak terlalu yakin akan hal itu."

"Oh, baiklah." Kyuhyun bergumam. Matanya memperhatikan Changmin yang duduk dihadapannya. Ah, jujur, Kyuhyun rindu masa-masa dimana Changmin menghawatirkannya. Datang mengurusi kasusnya. Datang ketika dia di rumah sakit jiwa. Datang ketika dia di penjara. Dan Kyuhyun merindukan saat-saat ketika Changmin mengusap rambutnya, berbicara lembut padanya, memeluknya dan juga... menciumnya. Ah, bodoh jika Kyuhyun mengharapkan Changmin menjadi miliknya.

"Kyuhyun, menurutmu siapa yang harus kucari? Dari siklus tahun lalukah?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, mengembalikan dirinya dari imajinasinya. Tetapi, bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah semakin memperhatikan Changmin. Ah, andai saja tangan itu bisa kembali memeluknya. Andai saja bahwa Kyuhyun adalah milik Changmin. Andai saja jika Kyuhyun bertemu lebih dahulu daripada Yooch—

Belum sempat mengucapkan apapun, mata Kyuhyun lebih dahulu menangkap sosok Yoochun yang datang menghampiri mereka—dari belakang tubuh Changmin dengan pakaian dokternya. Bahkan belum sempat Kyuhyun berkedip, dia melihat Yoochun menarik wajah Changmin—yang tak tahu akan kedatangannya—dan langsung menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun menyaksikan kedua orang itu berciuman tepat di depan matanya.

_Ugh, sakit sekali._

"Ayo pulang sekarang." kata Yoochun setelah melepaskan ciuman yang cukup menghisap itu. Dia tak ingin, benar-benar tak ingin Changmin-nya berlama-lama dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Mungkin, dia akan beanr-benar menjadi orang yang overprotective setelah ini.

**.:o~o:.**

**Kemarin adalah hari terburuk dalam sejarah membuat FF bagi saya**.

Saya tahu itu kelalaian saya, tapi tentu **saya tak ingin mengecewakan kalian**.

Terima kasih untuk semangatnya, itu membuat saya kembali ingin melanjutkan FF ini setelah sebelumnya **saya sempat down**.

**Kapan saya merasa down? Itu terjadi setiap hari.**

Dan, akhir-akhir ini juga ada yang **membuat saya kembali down**, tentang pertanyaan dari salah satu reader yang bertanya, **"err kok betah sih ngerjakannya ?"**

Oh, mungkin saya berlebihan jika kalian menganggapnya begitu. Tapi kalimat itu membuat saya down. Maaf untuk reader yang memberi komentar ini. Saya tahu itu hanya pertanyaan Anda, tapi ketika saya membacanya, saya merasa semangat saya dalam menulis FF ini turun. Maaf ya untuk Anda. Saya tidak bermaksud apapun.

Dan juga untuk salah satu reader yang membandingkan karya saya dengan karya orang lain (yang tidak Anda sebutkan siapa namanya dan judul cerita orang itu). **Sungguh, Demi Tuhan ide, plot, scene-scene dan juga pengkarakterisasian adalah milik saya. Saya yang menciptakannya.**

**Saya tidak pernah menemukan FF yang sama atau mencontek ide ini dari film, novel, FF, komik atau karya apapun milik orang lain.**

**Itulah alasan mengapa saya bisa stress dan gila dalam membuat FF ini. Itu karena saya berpikir keras untuk mengerjakannya, tanpa mencontek siapapun.**

Sebelumnya maaf untuk yang merasa tersinggung.

Dan untuk kalian,** saya berterima kasih banyak. Banyak yang sangat banyak sekali. Sungguh, jika kalian tak memberikan saya semangat seperti kemarin, mungkin saya berniat untuk tidak melanjutkan FF ini.**

Dan saya tetap pada komitmen saya untuk** mempublish FF ini sesuai dengan hari dan tanggal yang tercantum.**

**Maaf, untuk saat ini saya masih belum bisa—lagi—membalas review. **Saya tidak enak badan dan kemungkinan besok tak akan masuk sekolah.

**Maafkan saya m(_ _)m**

Akhir kata**, saya amat sangat mencintai kalian.**

**With love, Yuri Masochist.**

Big thanks for readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon**  
>|<strong> anonym<strong> | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** |**ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **|** Els** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** HyeFye** |** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

PS: Untuk HyeFye, nama sebelumnya apa :) ?


	27. Flashback: Our First Met

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Flashback | Our First Met

**Cast :** **YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)**, YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu, Siwon, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari **Super Shinki** a.k.a **DBSJ** a.k.a **DongBangSuJu**. Cameo dari **SHINee**, **EXO**, **Big Bang**, **U-Kiss**)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Chapter selingan. Flashback YooMin dulu. Nanti ada kejutan di chapter 3C atau 3D, sabar yaaa~ :D**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Flashback | Our First Met**

**.**

**Saturday**

**October 11th, 2008**

**08:33 AM**

"Aish! Aish! Bagaimana ini?"

Seorang namja tinggi berlari di koridor salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul. Kakinya yang panjang membawa langkahnya semakin cepat, namun dengan tangan membawa beberapa buku tentang hukum—yang ketebalannya dari lima sampai enam senti—membuat dia agak kesulitan. Ditambah dengan koridor yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi pada jam-jam seperti ini.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak membangunkanku? Eurrggh! Aku tidak mau dimarahi Jang seonsaengnim lagi! Aku tidak mau dis—aw!"

Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan membuat dia terjatuh—bersama buku-bukunya. Namja itu meringis seraya mengusap kakinya.

"Aish! Kau tahu tidak jika aku sedang terburu-bu—" namja itu mendongak dan melihat siapa yang menabraknya. "—ru. Aish, kau Park Yoochun itu 'kan?"

Namja yang disebut Park Yoochun itu tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Tangannya terulur, berniat untuk membantu orang yang menabraknya.

"Neo gwenchana?"

Siapa orang yang tidak mengenal Park Yoochun? Mahasiswa tampan jurusan kedokteran yang terkenal dengan pribadinya yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang. Entah itu namja atau yeoja. Yang jelas predikat itu sudah ada sejak dia SMU. Bahkan ketika dia pertama masuk di kampus ini pada tahun duaribu lima, sudah banyak orang yang terjerat pada pesonanya. Sang Cassanova.

Namja tinggi itu menepis uluran tangan dari Yoochun dan memilih untuk berdiri sendiri setelah meraih buku-bukunya. "Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Traktir aku makan siang!"

Yoochun membulatkan matanya namun setelah itu dia tertawa. Bukan salahnya hingga namja tinggi itu terjatuh. Bukankah dia yang menabrak dirinya? Kenapa dia yang harus bertanggung jawab?

"Ya! Apa seorang Park Yoochun tidak punya uang sehingga tidak bisa bertanggung jawab? Huh?"

Yoochun terkekeh mendengar makian itu. Mengapa namja tinggi dihadapannya ini begitu lucu? Ah, maksudnya dia sangat lucu dan childish.

"Okay, okay. Jam makan siang aku akan menemuimu disini."

"Ani! Langsung saja di Silver House Cafe depan kampus."

Bukan suatu hal yang sulit untuk Yoochun membayar makan seseorang di tempat yang lumayan mahal seperti di Silver House Cafe. Yoochun mengangguk seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Dasar, anak ini.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku!"

"Okay, okay." Yoochun terkekeh lagi. "Jadi siapa namamu? Apa kau mahasiswa baru disini?"

"Huh? Kukira seorang Park Yoochun bisa mengenal seluruh manusia di kampus ini."

Yoochun memutar matanya. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa."

"Namaku Shim Changmin. Dan aku bukan mahasiswa baru disini. Aku sudah bersekolah disini sejak tahu duaribu tujuh."

"Ha?" Yoochun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Kau bilang masuk tahun duaribu tujuh? Astaga, Changmin, tahun duaribu tujuh baru kemarin. Sudah jelas kau mahasiswa baru disini."

"Tapi sekarang sudah tahun duaribu delapan! Bahkan sebentar lagi tahun duaribu sembilan!"

"Itu masih terbilang baru, Changmin-ah."

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aish, aish, terserah padamu. Yang jelas kau sungguh memalukan karena tak mengetahui nama namja setampan aku ini!"

Yoochun terkekeh seraya maju satu langkah mendekati Changmin. Tangannya terulur, menepuk kepala Changmin. Changmin terdiam akan sentuhan itu. "Ani, ani. Kau ini cantik, bukan tampan." Dan kemudian ada semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Changmin membuang pandangannya untuk menutupi rona wajahnya. Dan ketika dia menjatuhkan pandangan pada seorang siswa yang berlari menuju kelas, Changmin segera terkesiap. "Astaga! Aku terlambat! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Changmin menunjuk Yoochun dihadapan wajahnya. "Kau harus mentraktirku dua kali karena membuatku sial lagi!" dan setelah itu Changmin berlari meninggalkan Yoochun yang memandangi namja itu menjauh dari batas pengelihatannya.

**Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Park Yoochun benar-benar tertarik pada seseorang.**

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Flashback | Our First Met**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**October 11th, 2008**

**12:04 PM**

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terlambat di kelas Jang seonsaengnim?"

Changmin berhenti memakan Blueberry Chesse cake-nya dan memilih untuk menatap Yoochun yang duduk di hadapannya. Changmin meletakkan garpu yang penuh dengan selai blueberry dan memilih untuk menopang dagunya.

"Ayah tidak membangunkanku dan langsung pergi ke kantor. Tadi malam aku main PSP sampai jam empat, jadi aku masih mengantuk."

Yoochun hanya mengangguk seraya mengaduk kopi Irlandia-nya atau biasa disebut dengan Irish coffee.

Seperti baru sadar setelah percakapan mereka selama limabelas menit, Changmin meraih gelas kopi milik Yoochun sebelum dia sempat meminumnya.

"Aish! Mengapa kau pesan Irish coffee?"

"Mengapa kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Changmin menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, bingung. Namun dia segera menjauhkan gelas kopi itu ketika Yoochun akan meraihnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau pesan Irish coffee?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Yoochun menumpukan lengannya di atas meja. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah Irish coffee itu minuman koktail? Walaupun ada kopi dan krim kocok tetapi dibuatnya dengan wiski Irlandia juga bukan?" Changmin berdecak pelan seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau itu mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran. Mana boleh minum minuman seperti ini!"

"Aish, aku tak apa." kata Yoochun seraya meminta kembali kopinya. "Berikan padaku atau kau harus bayar semuanya sendiri."

"Aish! Kau tidak tahu malu Park Yoochun sunbae! Kau sudah membuatku jatuh, membuatku terlambat, dan sekarang kau ingin kabur dari tanggung jawabmu? Mana bisa kau menyelamatkan orang ketika sudah jadi dokter nanti? Ish, aku hanya memperingatkanmu agar tak minum wiski!"

"Itu kopi."

"Tapi mengandung wiski!"

Dan kalimat Changmin yang terakhir tidak dapat dikatakan pelan. Dia membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe memperhatikan mereka. Changmin segera mengatupkan mulutnya sedangkan Yoochun berusaha menahan kekehannya.

"Sekarang kau membuatku malu, Yoochun sunbae! Kau punya hutang lagi!"

**Entahlah, percakapan mereka membuat keduanya merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Walaupun yang ada disana hanya perdebatan kecil tentang hal yang tak terlalu penting**.

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**October 11th, 2008**

**02:36 PM**

"APA? Kau habis berkencan dengan si playboy Park Yoochun itu?"

Changmin memutar kedua bolamatanya dan meraih handphone-nya di saku celana. Jarinya mulai mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Berisik Eli! Siapa bilang aku berkencan? Aku hanya bilang bahwa Park Yoochun itu menraktirku makan tadi."

Eli merebut handphone Changmin agar pemuda tinggi itu menatapnya. "Ya! Bagaimana bisa? Ma-maksudku—apa kau tertarik pada si playboy itu? Ya Tuhan, aku berharap kau tidak masuk ke dalam jeratannya."

"Siapa bilang?" Changmin berusaha meraih kembali handphone-nya, namun Eli menjauhkannya dengan cekatan. "Dia hanya bertanggung jawab karena membuatku terlambat. Itu saj—YA! Kembalikan handphone-ku!"

Eli menggeleng. "Ani! Hei, bangun Shim Changmin! Jangan sampai kau menyukainya! Kau tahu, Kim Jaejoong sunbae itu menyukaimu."

"Astaga Eli. Sudah kubilang Jaejoong hyung hanya sahabatku."

Eli menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Changmin. "Tapi dia sangat perhatian kepadamu!"

"Dia umma keduaku! Lagipula Jaejoong hyung pacarnya Yunho hyung. Mereka berdua sahabatku, bodoh!" Changmin masih mencoba mendapatkan handphone-nya namun Eli segera berdiri dari posisi duduk, menjauh dari Changmin.

"Tapi mereka berdua sering putus."

"Tapi akhirnya balikan lagi, bukan? Ya! Eli! Kembalikan handphone-ku!"

Eli menjauh ketika Changmin mendekatinya. Mereka berdua akhirnya berlari mengelilingi kelas, membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sana terganggu dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Berjanjilah agar kau menjauh dari Park Yoochun! Aku sebagai teman baikmu tak ingin kau menjadi korbannya yang ke ratusan!"

"Kau berlebiha—"

"Yo! Guys! G-Dragon datang~!"

Eli dan Changmin tak menghiraukan kehadiran salah satu teman baik mereka. Changmin masih sibuk untuk mengejar Eli yang menahan handphone-nya.

"Ya! Jelek! Kembalikkan!"

"Hei! Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tidak menyambutku datang, Eli-ah, Changmin-ah?"

"Eli! Kembalikan!" teriak Changmin.

Kwon Jiyong a.k.a G-Dragon yang memperhatikan kegiatan lari-lari anak kecil mereka menggaruk kepalanya. Untuk apa Eli membawa handphone Changmin seperti itu? Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjauhi Park Yoochun itu!"

"Ani—"

Mata Jiyong membulat mendengar sebaris nama yang diucapkan Eli. "Apa? Park Yoochun? Kau berpacaran dengan Park Yoochun?" tanya Jiyong mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

Dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak memperhatikan di kelas itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin dengan tak percaya. Mereka mengehentikan aktivitasnya dan membulatkan matanya. "Apa? Kau berpacaran dengan Park Yoochun?"

Ditanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama dari banyak mulut seperti itu membuat Changmin menghentikkan larinya. Dia memandang lelah ke arah mereka yang penasaran.

"Astaga. Mengapa kalian menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak?"

**Tapi, mungkin kau berharap seperti itu, Shim Changmin.**

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**October 11th, 2008**

**03:11 PM**

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadikan Shim Changmin sebagai korbanmu."

Yoochun menghentikan jarinya yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di handphone-nya. Dia menatap Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin, temannya, dengan malas.

"Dia bukan korban."

"Cih," Kangin mendecih. "Changmin itu teman baiknya Jungsoo—gara-gara Changmin adalah sahabatnya Jaejoong dan Jaejoong adalah teman baiknya Jungsoo, maka dari itu mereka saling kenal—dan aku tak ingin dia menjadi korbanmu."

Yoochun memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Korban, korban, apasih? Aku hanya merasa tertarik kepadanya."

"Dan kau mengatakan hal itu kepada semua korbanmu."

"Kau memandangku sebagai seorang playboy, Kangin-ah. Pandanglah aku sebagai orang yang baru. Aku merasa tertarik kepada namja itu. Berbeda dengan namja atau yeoja lain yang hanya ingin uang ataupun kepopuleran berpacaran denganku. Lagipula, aku tak main-main dengan perasaanku kali ini."

Kangin menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku tak percaya ucapanmu."

"Terserah padamu. Jika suatu saat kau melihatku berada di pelaminan dengannya, jangan salahkan aku ketika aku menagihmu uang untuk taruhan ini."

"Taruhan? Taruhan apa? Ya!"

**Aku bertaruh padamu, aku bisa mendapatkannya. Dan aku yakin aku tak main-main dengan perasaanku kali ini.**

**.:o~o:.**

**Our first met was our first story**

**.:o~o:.**

**Chapter selingan. Flashback YooMin pertama ketemu. Nanti ada kejutan di chapter 3C atau 3D, sabar yaaa~ :D saya bikin dulu chapternya hehehe**

**Oh, bukannya saya tidak menghargai review kalian, saya sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat 1001x menghargai apa yang kalian katakan di kotak review. Tapi untuk sekarang saya lagi lagi dan lagi belum bisa membalasnya. Maafkan saya ya~**

**Masukan dari kalian saya terima :D terima kasih untuk semuanya~**

**Saya cinta kalian kok, sungguh 3 3**

Big thanks for beloved readers **MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**With love, Yuri Masochist.**

PS: Entah kenapa saya pengen bikin flashback-nya YooMin pertama ketemu hehe ._.v maaf jika tidak suka dengan chapter ini. Ini masih permulaan kok (?)

Semoga saya cepat sembuh (?) AMIN

**Pokoknya InsyaAllah ada kejutan di 3C atau 3D**


	28. Flashback: Our First Kiss

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Flashback | Our First Kiss

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu, Siwon, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Chapter selingan again~. Flashback YooMin dulu. Nanti ada kejutan di chapter 3C atau 3D, sabar yaaa~ :D**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Flashback | Our First Kiss**

**.**

**Saturday**

**January 10th, 2009**

**06:21 AM**

"Kau harus menjauhi namja bernama Park Yoochun itu."

Changmin menghentikkan jarinya yang tengah memegang sendok untuk menyuap nasi goreng buatan ibunya. Dia mendongak, menatap ayahnya yang duduk di kursinya—di ruang makan.

"Ayah mengawasi orang-orang di sekelilingmu, dan Ayah tahu bahwa Park Yoochun itu bukan orang baik. Banyak orang bilang bahwa ia suka mempermainkan orang, Ayah tak ingin kau juga menjadi korbannya."

Changmin mendengus, mengarahkan pandangan ke arah ibunya yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Ibunya mengangguk, menyuruh anaknya untuk menuruti ucapan ayahnya.

"Cih, Ayah tak bisa menilai orang begitu saja." kata Changmin, memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan ayahnya dan kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Ayahnya menggeram, menahan amarahnya. Istrinya menyentuh tangannya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dia itu playboy. Mana bisa seorang playboy dipandang baik?"

Sebelum sendok itu kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Changmin memilih untuk membantingnya kembali ke atas piring dan membuat beberapa butir nasi berserakan di meja makan. "Tapi Ayah tidak tahu dirinya yang asli! Ayah tentu saja pernah muda, bukan? Ayah pasti tahu 'kan bahwa jiwa orang muda itu ingin mencoba banyak hal? Dan Yoochun hyung juga begitu! Tapi aku yakin bahwa sebenarnya dia itu baik, Ayah!"

Ayahnya mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menahan amarah kepada anak semata wayangnya ini. Menurutnya Changmin masih terlalu kecil. Kekanakkan. Di matanya, Changmin adalah anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun, padahal umurnya sudah hampir menginjak duapuluh tahun sekarang.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya sebelum acara sarapan selesai. Tanpa meneguk susunya, dia meraih jaket dan tas kemudian melenggang meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Shim Changmin! Kembali! Ayah belum selesai bicara padamu!"

Changmin hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk keluar dari rumah. Untuk pergi ke kampusnya tanpa mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya. Entah mengapa dia tidak suka Yoochun dipandang sebagai orang yang tidak baik oleh siapapun, termasuk orang tuanya.

**Itu karena kau merasakan debaran ketika bersama dengannya.**

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Flashback | Our First Kiss**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**January 10th, 2009**

**08:44 AM**

"Hari ini sangat dingin." kata Eli seraya merapatkan jaket biru yang dikenakannya.

Changmin menoleh, tak lebih dari dua detik dan kembali pada bacaannya—buku tentang hukum yang tidak setebal biasanya.

Eli menoleh ke arah Changmin, menatap aneh dan kemudian beralih pada Jiyong yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, GD, apa kau merasa dingin?"

Jiyong menekan tombol 'pause' pada PSP-nya dan menoleh ke arah Eli. Dia melepaskan permen loli dari dalam mulutnya dan menggeleng.

"Salju memang turun banyak hari ini, tapi tak terlalu dingin—maksudku aku masih bisa mengatasinya." Dia kembali memasukkan permen lolipop ke dalam mulutnya dan melanjutkan permainan.

Eli meringkuk, mengusap hidungnya yang mulai memerah. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kedinginan. Apa pemanas di ruangan ini tidak bekerja?

"Ah," terdengar suara permen loli yang kembali dikeluarkan dari mulut. "mungkin kau sakit, Eli-ah."

Eli mengangguk pelan. Mungkin, mungkin dia memang sakit sekarang.

Changmin menoleh lagi ke arah Eli, meraih tas-nya dan kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah namja itu.

"Aku titip tas-ku, malas. Disana ada jaket, pakai saja kalau masih kedinginan."

Walau perintah untuk dititipkan tas oleh namja penggila makan ini membuatnya malas, namun tawaran jaket membuatnya mengangguk menyetujui. Eli segera meraih tas Changmin dan mengeluarkan jaket berwarna ungu dari dalam sana. Memakainya segera, membuat tubuhnya dibalut oleh dua buah jaket.

"Aku titip tas itu sampai kelas sore, jam empat."

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tak bisa kau tebak, bukan?**

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**January 10th, 2009**

**05:47 PM**

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Matanya melihat sekeliling, agak gelap, samar. Namun dia tahu ada dimana dia sekarang. Seingatnya, dia berada di perpustakaan—disini—membaca buku tentang hukum undang-undang, memilih tempat di ujung ruangan—tak terlihat karena tertutup rak-rak besar dan akhirnya tertidur. Changmin ingat terakhir dia melihat jam pukul satu siang, dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah enam—bahkan hampir pukul enam—sore ketika matanya membaca jam tangan yang digunakannya. Artinya dia tertidur cukup lama disana dan melewatkan kelas terakhir.

Changmin menutup buku tebal itu dan berdiri. Pagi tadi cuaca cukup dingin, salju turun dengan lebat. Namun dia masih bisa mengatasinya maka dari itu dia membiarkan Eli mengenakan jaketnya. Namun sekarang dia menyesal, mengapa dia menitipkan jaket dan tas-nya kepada Eli pagi tadi? Ini terlalu dingin. Bahkan rasanya pemanas ruangan tak bekerja sama sekali.

Tunggu, tunggu, mengapa disini gelap dan terlalu sepi? Apa jangan-jangan—

Changmin memperhatikan segala sudut perpustakaan.

—perpustakaan sudah ditutup dan dia terkunci disini?

Astaga!

Changmin segera membawa kaki panjangnya berlari melewati rak-rak tinggi yang berjajar. Tangannya meraih handphone dari saku celana, berniat untuk menghubungi Eli namun—

"Shit! Tidak ada sinyal!"

Bukan karena Changmin takut kegelapan, tidak, dia tidak takut sama sekali. Namun, apa dia harus bermalam hingga besok disini? Dengan kaos abu tipis dan jelana skinny jeans—tentu saja tak bisa memberinya kehangatan, salju yang turun lebat diluar sana dan pemanas ruangan yang sepertinya tidak bekerja sama sekali? Apa dia bisa berdiam diri disini seorang dir—

Bruk!

"Aw!"

Changmin meringis ketika mendapati pantatnya membentur lantai dengan sangat keras akibat menabrak seseorang yang ia tidak ketahui siapa. Tangannya mengusap pantat sebelum wajahnya menengadah dan menangkap siluet seseorang yang tersinari oleh cahaya samar langit mendung karena turunnya salju lebat dari jendela di belakang tubuhnya.

Changmin mendengus. Melihat jelas wajah orang yang menabraknya ketika dia berjongkok di hadapan dirinya.

"Mengapa kau selalu menabraku, huh, Park Yoochun sunbae?"

Yoochun—orang itu—tertawa ringan seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Changmin menepis tangan itu, sedangkan Yoochun hanya mengangkat bahu seraya mengambil posisi duduk di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku 'hyung', bukan 'sunbae'," Yoochun terkekeh seraya merapatkan jaket hitam yang dia kenakan. "dan, oh, sepertinya kau yang menabrakku, bukan aku yang menabrakmu."

Changmin masih dengan posisi jatuhnya—duduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk—mendorong bahu Yoochun yang terkekeh.

"Terserah! Sekarang, bantu aku untuk keluar dari sini."

Yoochun memutar duduknya sembilanpuluh derajat, punggungnya kini menyandar pada salah satu rak buku. Dia memperhatikan Changmin yang masih mendengus kesal.

"Percuma, di tengah hujan salju yang lebat seperti ini, aku yakin petugas perpustakaan sudah menguncinya sejak pukul tiga atau empat sore." Yoochun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam tangan di tangan kirinya. "Dan sekarang sudah hampir jam enam."

"Ya Tuhan!" Changmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Jadi kita benar-benar harus disini sampai besok? Begitu?"

Yoochun melesakkan kepalanya di antara buku-buku yang berjajar. "Tentu saja."

"Aish!" Changmin merutuk dan mengarahkan pandangan ke arah handphone-nya yang terjatuh di sampingnya. "Mana tidak ada sinyal."

"Hei, ini awal Januari. Kau lupa bahwa ini adalah saat-saat untuk hujan salju lebat?"

Changmin mengangguk kesal, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya seraya merapatkan kaos tipisnya. "Aku menyesal karena menitipkan jaketku kepada si Eli bodoh itu."

Yoochun tersenyum melihat Changmin di tengah penerangan yang minim di ruangan itu. Dia melepaskan jaketnya, berdiri dan memakaikannya—sekedar menempelkan—melalui punggung Changmin. Changmin mendongak, memperhatikan Yoochun yang mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya namun berlawanan arah, menatap ke jendela.

Wajah Changmin memerah, bukan karena dingin, namun karena perlakuan itu. Perlahan Changmin memutar posisinya seratus delapanpuluh derajat, sehingga mereka berdua menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan salju-salju yang turun dengan lebat berdua.

Changmin menoleh, melihat Yoochun yang menekuk kakinya dan memeluk tubuhnya. "Kau kedinginan." kata Changmin.

Yoochun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin, menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Gwenchana."

"Andwae! Gwaenchanani janha!"

Changmin berniat untuk melepaskan jaketnya namun tangan Yoochun menahannya. Changmin memandangnya khawatir. "Gwaenchanhayo. Jeon gwaenchanhayo."

Changmin mendengus, tepat ketika Yoochun menarik kepala Changmin dan menaruhnya di pundak.

Wajah Changmin tibe-tiba semakin panas. Dia menarik napas, mencoba untuk bertindak biasa. "Tanganmu dingin." kata Changmin lagi.

Yoochun menarik segaris senyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja." katanya. "Oh, ya, mengapa kau bisa terkunci disini?"

"Aku tertidur," ucap Changmin. "di ujung sana." jarinya menunjuk ke sudut ruangan yang jarang di jamah orang-orang.

Yoochun bergumam. "Pantas saja."

"Hyung sendiri?" Changmin yang sudah merasa nyaman, melesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke perpotongan bahu dan rahang Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya juga di kepala Changmin. "Aku juga tertidur. Di sudut lain."

"Oh."

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Menikmati kegiatan hening yang menyelimuti keduanya. Changmin merapatkan jaket Yoochun yang dikenakannya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia tak menyadari tubuh Yoochun yang mulai bergetar lagi, kedinginan. Walau ada Changmin yang menyandar di sampingnya, suhu tubuhnya masih belum bisa berubah menjadi hangat. Udara ini terlalu dingin, bahkan sangat dingin.

"Yoochun hyung, sepertinya ini adalah hujan salju terparah dalam musim dingin ini. Ma-maksudku, ini dingin sekali." kata Changmin.

Yoochun mengangguk, memejamkan matanya. Berusaha membuat dirinya hangat, sebisa mungkin. "Listriknya mati, pemanas ruangannya tak bekerja sama sekali."

Dari kalimat itu, Changmin mendengar nada yang bergetar, kedinginan. Changmin menoleh, melihat Yoochun yang menahan gemertuk giginya, memejamkan mata. Changmin menggigit bibir, merasa bersalah karena membuat Yoochun melepas jaket untuknya.

Changmin menarik kepalanya dari leher Yoochun, membuat Yoochun membuka matanya merasakan pergerakan itu. Yoochun memandang bingung namun kemudian dia tersentak ketika Changmin memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat, membuat jarak antara mereka hanya sekitar dua senti. Yoochun membulatkan matanya ketika Changmin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan dia berusaha untuk memundurkan wajahnya. Gerakan maju dari Changmin dan Yoochun yang berusaha menjauh—walau dengan berat hati—membuat Yoochun kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya berbaring di lantai dingin itu. Changmin menunduk, duduk di atas perut Yoochun. Membuat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Yoochun. Dalam keadaan hening seperti itu keduanya dapat mendengar debaran jantung masing-masing. Berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Mata Changmin memandang Yoochun sayu, membuat Yoochun tak kuasa menahan hasratnya. Menelan ludah pun rasanya sulit. Bahkan, dinginnya lantai dan udara seolah tak dirasakannya lagi.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Yoochun memagut bibir Changmin yang sedikit terbuka di hadapannya. Merasakan aliran panas dalam pagutan lembut dari keduanya. Seolah sangat menginginkan kegiatan ini, Yoochun menyelipkan bibirnya semakin dalam. Menghisapnya kuat, merasakan sensasinya.

Tangan Changmin berada di dada Yoochun, membuat Yoochun semakin terbawa oleh suasana ini, ditambah dengan heningnya suara dan minimnya penerangan. Hal itu membuat Yoochun ingin melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh keduanya. Tangan Yoochun beralih ke dalam jaket yang menutupi punggung Changmin, meraih kaos abu itu. Ingin, sangat ingin ketika jarinya mengangkat kaos itu, namun tangannya segera turun ketika merasakan tubuh Changmin menegang, kaget. Dan ciuman itu terlepas seketika.

Wajah Changmin, di atas tubuh Yoochun terengah, ada napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Tatapan Changmin masih sayu, membuat Yoochun mau-tak-mau harus benar-benar menahan hasratnya.

"Ma-maaf..." akhirnya mulut itu mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Berbisik namun terdengar menggairahkan di telinga Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangguk. Tak mungkin dia melakukan hal yang lebih kepada Changmin. Mereka tak terikat hubungan apapun, selain teman tentunya. Namun, Yoochun benar-benar berharap bahwa Changmin menjadi miliknya. Bukan karena ingin tubuhnya, sungguh, Yoochun merasakan cinta yang asli disini.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Bukan maksudku tadi..."

_Aku hampir hilang kendali._

Yoochun menarik tubuh Changmin dan mendekapnya. Wajah Changmin memerah, beruntung karena suasana di luar hampir dimakan kegelapan, dia tak khawatir rona wajahnya akan terlihat. Changmin memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yoochun. Changmin tahu lantai itu sangat dingin, namun entah mengapa dia merasa hangat.

Yoochun mendekap tubuh Changmin semakin erat, membiarkan pelukan itu menyalurkan panas tubuh masing-masing.

"Tidurlah. Malam ini akan terasa sangat panjang."

Changmin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

**Tahu tidak, Yoochun hyung? Itu ciuman pertamaku.**

**.:o~o:.**

**Softly kiss for our first kiss**

**.:o~o:.**

**Chapter selingan lagi sebelum masuk ke chapter 3C~**

**Okay, semangat dari kalian sangat membantu saya :D**

**Terima kasih :') terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk**

**Oh, maafkan saya jika banyak kata-kata saya yang mungkin membuat kalian sakit hati (pada author's note chapter sebelumnya)**

**Sungguh, saya tak bermaksud T.T**

**Maafkan saya yang childish ini~**

**Review replies :o**

**KyuNa :** NE GOMAWO~ :D

**jielf02 :** Makasih dan selamat dataaaaaang~ :D gwenchana kok hehe. Oh, pasti boleh dong :) FB: Yuri Han Youngra kalau twitter littlerape. Ahh makasih banya yaaaaaa~

**pL.h :** Annyeonghaseyo dan salam kenal juga p :D Oahahah makasih untuk rasa salut itu :) ne fighting! Ah, ne chinguya, menulis itu karena keinginan dan saya berkeinginan keras untuk menulis :) makasih untuk semangatnya, aku gak akan mengaggap hal itu sebagai menggurui kok, justru aku yang minta maaf karena aku itu orangnya childish. Terima kasih ya~

**Park YUIrin :** AMIN. Yosh, semangaaaaaatt~ makasih ya :D Yapp~ saya bawa flashback lagi sesuai permintaan chingu~. Jinjja? Profesional? Ah~ *malu-malu kucing* hehe masih belum profesional kalau masih sering down dan cengeng kaya saya *sembunyi di balik Uchun* gomawo ya~

**Leeyasmin :** Ah, mana bisa Changmin lepas dari makan? Untuk kejutan diharapkan masih menunggu karena saya sekarang membawa flashback lagi hihihi makasih yaaaaa~

**Momoelfsparkyu :** Gwenchana~ fighting ujiannyaaaaa :D *bawa pom-pom* hehe gomawo ya~ sebenarnya itu taruhan dari Yoochun untuk dirinya sendiri mendapatkan Changmin, tapi syukur-syukur kalau dapet uang dari Kangin hehehe :p

**chidorasen :** Ne :D okay, aku akan berusaha, yosh! Aku juga cinta chinguuu X3. Ne, tapi udah baikan kok sekarang, udah masuk sekolah hehe. Gomawo yaaaaaa~

**pumpkins :** YEAAAHH SEMANGAAATT ^o^g makasih banyak yaaaaa~ okay, aku akan jaga kesehatan hihi. Makasih ya ya yaaaaaa :D

**Els :** Lagi gak login ya? Kekekeke. Hoaaa saya mau bawa kalian ke suasana fluffy, biar gak mikir yang tegang mulu hoho. Nanti deh, kalau butuh cameo lagi aku pakenya (?) Seungri hehe. Yap, aku udah bikin flashback again, dan ini tentang YooMin's First Kiss uwooooooooo. Eits, tentu saja bukan taruhan untuk uang, Yoochun taruhan ke dirinya sendiri buat dapetin Changmin, tapi syukur-syukur kalau Kangin ngasih uang hehe. Gomawo yaaaaaaa :D

**WidiwMin :** Wuoooo masih rahasia kekeke. Yosh, hari ini udah publish lagi kan? Gomawo yaaa :3

**Kulkasnya Changmin :** *mulungduityangdilempar* mending duitnya buat aye aja kekeke. Nah, itu dia, si food memang selalu dateng. Wah, chap 3C masih rahasia, saya kasih flashback lagi hehehe. Gomawo yaaaaa~ ne fighting! *ambil kolor Heechul* tau aja aye demen kolornya Heechul -w-

**Hikari :** Yosh! Biar pada tahu Changmin tuh se-childish apa dari dulu sampe sekarang kekekeke. Ne gomawo~ aku udah baikan kok hehe. Wah, firasat-firasat Hikari-chan (boleh ya aku juga SKSD?) bisa terjawab nanti dan nanti hehehe *taboked*. Gomawo yaaa :D

**mutun :** Haha jangan sampai kelewat juga chapter 28 ini hehe. Gomawo ya~ maaf aku memang childish, tapi aku terima kritik dan saran kok :) maaf ya sebelumnyaaaaa~

**Miaw. Miaw :** Ya, itu sih kebawa kasus jadi aja serius hehe. Yosh, ini next chapt~ semoga sukaaaaaaaaa~ gomawo ya :D

**zakurafrezee :** Yap ^^ wah kejutan masih rahasia. Tunggu yaaa :D haha minta Changmin hamil ne? Eumm *pikir pikir dulu* suruh Uchun buat anak sama Changmin aja kekeke. Gomawo yaaaaaa~

**Cloud1124 :** Yaelaaaaaaahh -,- eh tapi saya juga seneng chap kemarin kok hehe. Ada sesuatu yang InsyaAllah mengejutkan keke. Ne, makasih yaaaaaaaaaaaa :D *hug back*

**ukechangminnie :** Hehe aku juga cinta chinguuuu~ *hug* nih saya bikin flashback lagi olalalala~ :D gomawo ya~

**Min Yeon Rin :** Oh God, thank you so much :) wah, kalau post harian kayanya belum bisa deh (bisa sih kalau di dunia ini gak ada yang namanya sekolah, school is suck) hehe. Tapi untuk beberapa hari ini (dari kemarin) saya post tiap hari kan? Kekeke. Okaaaaayy~ gomawo yaaaa :D

**nobinobi :** Ne ^^ gomawo yaaaaa~

**PoLipo :** Aih, aih, apa flashback di chapter ini lagi fluffy :3? Maaf untuk hal kurang panjangnya ya~ hehe gomawooooo~ *hug* :D

**dn :** Hehe annyeong :D sudah lama juga tak liat review dari chingu hehe. Yap, gomawo yaaaa~

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**With love, Yuri Masochist.**

**PS: SKSD sama saya diperbolehkan, selama kalian memperbolehkan saya untuk SKSD juga :D *ngek #doeeng**


	29. Flashback: Our First Time

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Flashback | Our First Time

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Junsu, Siwon, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Chapter selingan again~. Flashback YooMin dulu. Nanti ada kejutan di chapter 3C atau 3D, sabar yaaa~ :D**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Flashback | Our First Time**

**.**

**Thursday**

**June 4th, 2009**

**02:12 PM**

Changmin memperhatikan jam di tangannya. Menunggu malam hari rasanya terlalu lama. Changmin mendesah kecewa dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Jang seonsaengnim, dosen berjanggut yang tengah memberikan materi yang diulang-ulang. Bahkan Changmin melihat Eli, Jiyong dan beberapa temannya yang lain menguap berkali-kali. Memang membosankan jika memberikan pengarahan tentang sesuatu yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala.

Eli—yang duduk di kursi samping kanan Changmin—mencolek lengan Changmin. Membuat namja yang tengah memperhatikan—atau melamun—itu menoleh sekedar untuk memberinya perhatian.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin dengan nada berbisik.

"Malam ini kau datang?" tanya Eli.

Jiyong—duduk di samping kiri Changmin—yang tertarik menolehkan pandangan dan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Changmin. "Ya, apakah kau ikut malam ini? Banyak orang yang diundang dan aku yakin kau termasuk." tanya Jiyong berbisik juga.

Changmin mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Eli memukul tangan Changmin pelan, menatapnya kesal. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau datang tidak ke party-nya Yoochun sunbae itu?"

Jiyong mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapan Eli. "Kau pasti akan datang. Iya 'kan?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan.

"Ya! Jawab kami!" kata Jiyong dengan nada kesal, walau masih berbisik.

"Heh! Kau mau membuat kami penasaran?"

"Heh! Lord VoldaMin! Kau ikut tidak?"

Changmin hanya mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari kedua teman baiknya. Dia terlalu sibuk, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar?

**Segalanya akan menjadi benar jika kau melakukannya untuk orang yang kau cinta.**

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Flashback | Our First Time**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thursday**

**June 4th, 2009**

**10:34 PM**

Gold Wine Club. Club mahal yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Dari malam bahkan sampai pagi menjelang seluruh pengunjung masih senang menyibukkan dirinya disana. Entah untuk sekedar minum, bersantai, blind date bahkan make-out.

Yoochun duduk di depan meja bar, memandangi gelas vodka yang hampir habis setengah dihadapannya. Walaupun dia jarang untuk minum—bahkan sangat jarang mengingat dia adalah calon dokter—dia belum mabuk dengan gelas ketiganya ini.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke duapuluh dua. Dia membooking club mahal ini untuk satu malam. Bukan kesulitan untuknya mengingat ibunya adalah pemilik sebuah rumah sakit terkenal dan ayahnya pemilik Park Corporation di Amerika. Itu alasan mengapa orang tuanya tak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya di Korea.

Dan yang tengah memenuhi club ini adalah teman-temannya di kampus. Sangat banyak dan ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang bersenang-senang di dance floor, tertawa dan saling menggoda. Ada yang berlomba untuk minum, bertahan agar tidak muntah untuk berbotol-botol bir. Ada yang mengikuti aliran musik, menari dengan sangat erotis. Mengundang nafsu birahi untuk seluruh manusia yang menyaksikan. Namun Yoochun sama sekali tak tertarik akan hal itu.

Jangan tanya mengapa dia—sang tuan rumah—hanya duduk diam, minum seorang diri disini. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dua hari yang lalu dia sudah memberi tahu tentang pestanya ini kepada seseorang itu. Namun sepertinya, dia tidak akan datang.

Yoochun mendesah pelan, kecewa, sebelum dia mendengar sebuah suara dari balik tubuhnya.

"Oh, begini cara seorang calon dokter merayakan hari ulang tahun dan hari kelulusannya—beberapa hari lagi?"

Yoochun mendongak, berusaha mendengar kalimat yang hampir teredam oleh hingar bingarnya musik di tempat itu. Dia melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Dengan balutan pakaian santai yang entah mengapa terlalu ketat ditubuhnya, dan terlihat sangat menggoda. Yoochun tersenyum, tepat ketika orang itu duduk disampingnya.

"Singapore Sling." Orang itu berbicara pada bartender dan setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun. "Maaf terlambat. Kau tahu bahwa ayahku tak suka melihatku bergaul denganmu, bukan?"

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. Dia menahan dagunya dengan punggung tangan dan menatap Changmin—seseorang itu.

"Aku tahu."

Pesanan Changmin datang, sangat cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Changmin meraih gelasnya, menyesap cairan beralkohol itu sedikit dan kembali menatap Yoochun.

"Oh, jadi setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan kemana? Kau kuliah hanya empat tahun—untuk jurusan kedokteran itu terbilang sebentar—karena ibumu adalah dokter di Amerika sana. Apa kau akan ke Amerika juga?" tanya Changmin. Suaranya berusaha menyaingi dentuman musik yang begitu keras.

"Ah, aku?" Yoochun mengulum bibir dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin. "Aku... akan ke Amerika." kata Yoochun berbisik.

Changmin terdiam sebentar sebelum berucap, "Oh." Changmin menahan napas ketika hembusan napas Yoochun menerpa wajahnya. Dia sudah tahu, dia tahu Yoochun akan pindah ke Amerika sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, dari teman-temannya di kampus. "Kau calon dokter yang beruntung."

Mata Yoochun menari, memperhatikan wajah Changmin secara keseluruhan. Ketika dia memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat, Changmin segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan. "Kau membuatku gila."

Changmin membuang pandangannya, memilih untuk meraih gelas Singapore Sling-nya dan menyesap lagi.

"Kau mabuk." kata Changmin kemudian.

Yoochun menggeleng. Wajahnya semakin dekat ke arah Changmin yang diam sekarang, ragu untuk melakukan apapun.

"Kau tidak memberiku hadiah? Atau... sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang spesial untukku?"

Changmin memilih untuk menghabiskan Singapore Sling-nya dan setelah itu memesan segelas vodka. Changmin bukan orang yang kuat dengan alkohol, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan mabuk.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat Changmin yang salah tingkah. Jarinya terangkat, menelusuri pipi Changmin kemudian.

"Sepertinya kita tak akan bertemu lagi."

Changmin mengangguk, mengulum bibirnya ragu. Dia tak ingin menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun melihat rona wajahnya—walau tak mungkin karena gelapnya club yang bising ini. Dia memilih untuk menghabiskan segelas vodka yang baru ia pesan dengan sekali tenggak.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau mabuk?"

Changmin yakin penerangan minim—hanya dari lampu disko—itu membuatYoochun tak bisa melihat rona wajahnya. Namun, dia salah mengira sepertinya.

Changmin meremas badan gelas dengan erat, memikirkan sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya. Pilihannya. Mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik sebelum ia menyesal di kemudian hari.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Changmin membawa posisi duduknya menghadap Yoochun dan menelan ludahnya.

**Lepaskan kesucianmu untuk orang yang kau cinta.**

_Baiklah._

Tangan Changmin menarik kaos—bagian dada—yang Yoochun gunakan dengan gerakan cepat dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Aroma alkohol yang dikonsumsi keduanya menjadi rasa dalam ciuman itu, namun tak menghilangkan rasa aslinya. Yoochun tersenyum dalam ciuman dan kemudian memilih untuk membalas lumatan itu. Mendominasi pergerakan Changmin dengan lidahnya. Tangannya menarik tangan Changmin, membawa keduanya menjauh dari meja bar dengan ciuman yang semakin menggila.

Yoochun menggigit bibir bawah Changmin, membuat mulut itu mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang semakin membawa Yoochun dalam gairahnya. Kaki Yoochun mengarahkan keduanya ke sebuah ruangan, yang disebut dengan 'Make-out Room'. Tentu semua orang tahu ruangan untuk apa itu.

Dengan mudah, jari Yoochun meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Changmin membantu, dia menutup pintu—setelah mereka masuk ke dalam—dan menguncinya dengan kunci yang sudah terselip di lubang kunci. Yoochun menyeringai, menarik lidah Changmin dan menghisapnya.

"Mmhpphh..."

Yoochun dapat merasakan Changmin mendorong dadanya setelah desahan itu. Yoochun menatap Changmin yang terengah dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau yakin untuk melakukan ini?"

_Aku tahu ini kali pertamamu. Kau masih polos._

Changmin menggigit bibir dan membuka kaosnya. Tetesan saliva di sudut bibirnya tak mampu menahan gairah Yoochun yang semakin memuncak.

Changmin menarik kaos Yoochun dengan kasar dan membukanya. "Ini hadiah dariku. Untuk ulang tahunmu, kelulusanmu, dan juga..." Changmin membuang kaos itu sembarang. "... sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum kau pergi ke Amerika."

Yoochun menyeringai ketika Changmin mendorong tubuhnya ke ranjang, membiarkan namja manis itu menduduki perutnya—seperti kejadian di perpustakaan lima bulan yang lalu. Changmin menundukkan tubuhnya dan Yoochun segera meraih bibirnya. Menyesap rasanya. Tangan Changmin bergerak, berusaha membuka skinny jeans yang Yoochun kenakan. Sedangkan jari Yoochun mulai bermain dengan nipple dari pemuda kurus itu.

"Enhh..."

Jarinya memainkan nipple Changmin, mencubit dan memelintirnya. Membuatnya mengeras dan menonjol.

"Ennhh..." Changmin melenguh lagi, tepat ketika bibir Yoochun turun dan menghisap lehernya. Membuat tanda berwarna keunguan di leher putih itu.

Yoochun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Changmin dan menatap wajah yang memerah itu. "Kita hanya teman." kata Yoochun. Melepaskan segala materi yang masih melekat di tubuh keduanya. Dan kini hanya kedua tubuh telanjang yang berada di atas ranjang.

Changmin memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya sekedar teman untuk Yoochun. Haruskah dia menghentikan semua ini?

Changmin memantapkan hatinya dan membuka mata.

Sepertinya tidak.

"Kita hanya teman. Aku tahu." Changmin memposisikan tubuhnya di tempat yang tepat, untuk menghujamkan tubuhnya terhadap kejantanan Yoochun yang sudah mengeras.

_Tetapi aku mencintaimu._

Tanpa ada foreplay, untuk pertama kalinya, Changmin melepaskan segalanya ketika dia menghujamkan tubuhnya, membuat Yoochun masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam dirinya. Changmin mengerang, melengkungkan punggungnya membentuk busur dan meremas tangan Yoochun erat.

Yoochun menggeram mendapat perlakuan nikmat yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia mendesah lega. Salah satu tangannya meraih kejantanan Changmin dan memijatnya.

Changmin terdiam selama beberapa saat, membiarkan benda asing—untuk pertama kalinya—berada di rektumnya. Cukup membuat Yoochun menunggu, Changmin dapat merasakan Yoochun meraih pinggangnya, memandunya untuk bergerak.

"Hnnh~," Changmin mendesah lembut. Dinding rektumnya menjepit milik Yoochun dengan keras, membuat Yoochun mengerang nikmat. Dan Changmin juga merasakan hal yang sama, ditambah dengan tangan Yoochun yang memanjakan kejantanannya.

Perlahan, Changmin mulai berani menggerakan tubuhnya, disertai dengan erangan-erangan pelan. Yoochun menyeringai. Dia menaikkan tubuhnya, meraih bibir Changmin dan menjilatnya. Tangannya yang satu masih memanjakan milik Changmin, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih memandu Changmin, membantunya untuk bergerak.

Dalam ciuman itu, Changmin masih berusaha mencari kenikmatan yang lebih. Dia menaikkan tubuhnya, terdapat gesekan yang membuat Yoochun mengerang pelan dalam ciuman dan membuat junior Yoochun tersisa kepalanya. Dengan berani, Changmin menghujamkan dirinya dan membuat dia menjerit keras, membuat ciuman terlepas.

"Ahh... s-so tight..."

Yoochun membantu Changmin menguasai gerakannya. Dia bergerak, mencoba menghujam titik Changmin dengan keras. "Ohh.. hnhh.. Ch-Chunieeh~,"

Changmin memejamkan mata. Ada yang membuat dirinya senang dan sedih kala ini. Dia senang, dia telah memberikan hal pertamanya kepada orang yang kini dia cintai, dia menyadari hal itu. Namun, jika Yoochun hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman setelah ini, apakah dia masih akan bahagia?

**Hubungan mereka dengan ikatan pertemanan tak sebanding dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada malam itu.**

**.:o~o:.**

**Our first time**

**.:o~o:.**

**Kenapa saya bikin flashback lagi? Karena saya punya rencana nyeahahahaha** *ketawa badut di chapter 1*

**Ah, aku gak mau pindah rate ke M T.T**

**Readers : Wae?**

**Me : Aku gak mau~ menurut readerdeul gimana? Apa harus pindah rate? T.T**

**SAYA SUKA UKE ON TOP HAHAHAHA *stress***

**Eh, ini bukan tentang kegiatan 'making love', tapi tentang perasaan (?)**

**Eum, maksud saya coba deh rasain kalau jadi Changmin. Ngelepas kesuciannya *ceilah* kepada orang yang dia cinta, tapi dia gak tahu perasaan orang itu terhadapnya. Yang Changmin tahu, orang itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. **(saya ngomong apa sih?)

Ah, saya tidak bisa bacot lagi

Readerdeul tahu tidak? Jum'at saya bagi rapor, tapi kenapa besok masih ada ulangan fisika ya? Dasar guru kurang kerjaan *ditabok*

**Okay, tunggu chapter 3C :D**

**PS: Ngomong-ngomong aku publish harian terus ya? Dari tanggal 29 Februari nyampe sekarang ._. Pantesan capek ngetik. Hehehe gak ding, bercanda, saya gak capek kok. Demi kalian saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan next chap~ wuuushhhhh *terbang***

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**With love, Yuri Masochist.**

**Segalanya akan menjadi benar jika kau melakukannya untuk orang yang kau cinta—by me.**


	30. Chap 3C: Reemergence

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Reemergence | March 10th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ini chapter 3C olalala. Kasih review jika FF ini ingin dilanjutkan. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang mendukung saya hingga sejauh ini *usap ingus* saya terharu~. Butuh perjuangan untuk membuatnya.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Reemergence | March 10th, 2012**

**.**

**Saturday**

**March 10th, 2012**

**07:19 AM**

"Jadi, apa Siwon akan menjadi tersangka dan masuk penjara lagi?" tanya Yoochun yang duduk di sofa, menunggu Changmin yang tengah memakai sepatunya.

Changmin menggeleng seraya meraih tali sepatu yang sudah terpasang dan membuatnya simpul pita. Changmin mendongak setelah itu dan melihat Yoochun menatapnya.

"Kasus ini ditutup untuk publik. Kematian Donghae dan Kibum mempunyai saksi dan bukti, oleh karena itu kasus ini dibatasi untuk masyarakat karena dapat terbilang tidak masuk akal. Mungkin untuk sekarang polisi atau orang-orang di NCIS lainnya tidak akan percaya akan Death Cycle, tetapi yang pasti aku akan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa apa yang aku ucapkan adalah benar."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang memberikanmu info di blog mereka? Apa mereka tahu tentang Death Cycle?"

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya ketika kedua sepatu sportnya sudah terpasang sempurna. "Ani. Mereka hanya tertarik dengan kisah-kisah orang-orang yang menyaksikan kerabat mereka atau siapapun mati secara tiba-tiba. Jadi mereka hanya mengumpulkan data seputar tanggal kematian, tempat dan urutan setiap tahun. Mereka tidak mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kasus ini aneh, maksudku menyangkut dengan... err Dewa Kematian."

"Tapi... tentang simbol itu?"

Changmin mendekati Yoochun yang berjalan mendekati pintu utama—melihat Changmin sudah siap berangkat ke kantor NCIS sedangkan dirinya harus pergi ke rumah sakit. "Banyak yang menganggap simbol itu sebagai simbol suatu perkumpulan—seperti freemason mungkin? Dan mereka tidak terlalu menghiraukan hal itu. Mereka lebih tertarik dengan kematian secara tiba-tiba. Lagipula, dari luka di tubuh korban banyak yang berhubungan dengan tengkuk—contohnya leher putus, cakaran di tengkuk, sayatan, luka bakar dan sejenisnya—yang membuat simbol itu tidak terlihat atau mungkin samar. Lagipula, di dunia ini tidak hanya satu orang yang mengikuti trandsetter dengan mentato simbol itu pada tengkuk leher atau bagian tubuh lain—berawal pada tahun 2001 orang-orang mulai membuat tato seperti itu. Cih, bodoh, mereka tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan apa dan siapa."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Reemergence | March 10th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**March 10th, 2012**

**10:22 AM**

Eunhyuk membawa keranjang belanjaan berwarna biru yang penuh dengan beberapa keperluan—berupa beberapa bungkus ramen, telur, susu, mentega, roti, selai strawberry, puding dan minuman bersoda—ke kasir di dalam sebuah minimarket. Memberikannya kepada pegawai kasir dan setelah itu mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam celana jeans-nya sementara pegawai kasir itu menghitung jumlah harga barang yang dia beli.

Eunhyuk membawa pandangannya ke arah pintu minimarket—pintu otomatis yang terbuat dari kaca transparan—dan memperhatikan keadaan di luar sana. Jalan raya yang cukup ramai di hari menjelang siang seperti ini.

Ah, rasanya hidupnya terlalu sepi sekarang. Tak ada Donghae, kekasihnya. Yang selalu menemani dia di setiap waktu hidupnya. Yang sudah mewarnai hidupnya selama ini. Yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Dan juga tak ada Kibum, sahabat baiknya. Dan, ah, dia berat jika harus mengingat Junsu, sahabat baiknya sejak SMU. Walaupun mereka berbeda sekolah—kecuali Junho, saudara kembar Junsu, dia satu sekolah bersama Eunhyuk ketika SMU—namun mereka adalah tetangga dahulu. Otomatis walaupun dengan sekolah yang berbeda mereka masih bisa akrab, bukan?

Dirinya, Junho dan Shindong, yang bersekolah di SMU Gwangnam selalu penasaran dengan pacar Junsu yang merupakan teman satu kelas Junsu—di SMU Cheungdam. Bukan keinginan Junsu dan Junho berbeda sekolah, namun orang tua mereka yang memerintahkan, dengan alasan agar Junsu bisa mandiri, tidak manja kepada Junho maupun Eunhyuk. Hal itu membuat Junho dan Eunhyuk tak mengetahui siapa pacar Junsu yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Ya, tapi itu masa lalu. Eunhyuk sudah tidak penasaran pada pacar Junsu sewaktu SMU itu, toh Junsu sudah tidak ada sekarang. Setelah mendengar kabar kematian Junsu pada Desember 2007—informasi dari Shindong—Eunhyuk sudah kehilangan satu sahabatnya. Dan kini, Kibum telah pergi, begitupula dengan Donghae. Junho sudah tak ada kabar sejak mereka lulus SMU. Hanya ada Shindong, dan juga sahabat baru, si monster makan NCIS itu.

"—tuan? Tuan?"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya ketika dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat pegawai kasir itu menatapnya bingung.

"Semuanya segini Tuan." kasir itu menujuk ke arah monitor harga yang menampilkan beberapa angka.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya kepada si pegawai. Setelah menghitung, pegawai itu memberikan uang kembalian dan struk belanjaan kepada Eunhyuk yang segera meraihnya dan memasukan ke dompet. Eunhyuk menyimpan kembali dompetnya sebelum membawa dua kantung plastik putih berisi barang-barang yang dibelinya.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Datang kembali."

Petugas kasir itu tersenyum ramah kepada Eunhyuk yang hanya melenggang keluar dari minimarket. Kakinya membawa dia berjalan di trotoar, menuju rumahnya yang berjarak tidak jauh dari sana. Eunhyuk berusaha membaca jam pada jam tangan di tangan kirinya, membuat dia tidak memperhatikan jalan. Dan dari arah yang berlawanan, ada seseorang juga yang tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya.

Bruk!

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seseorang—beruntung dia tidak terjatuh dan juga orang yang ditabraknya tidak jatuh. Eunhyuk meringis kecil, kemudian mendongak. Dan matanya membulat lebar ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang juga memandangnya kaget disana.

"Ju-Junho?"

"Eunhyuk?"

Junho tersenyum ketika kata yang mereka ucapkan bersamaan. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan, dia merasakan Junho menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Hei, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu!"

"Aku juga." kata Eunhyuk.

"Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan sebelum berucap, "Euh, Junho-ah? Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Ki-kita menghalangi orang-orang yang lewat."

Junho terkekeh sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu dan menarik Eunhyuk ke arah salah satu bangku kosong yang berada di trotoar. Mereka segera mengambil posisi duduk sebelum kembali tertawa ringan.

"Kau berubah." kata Junho. Mengacak rambut bleaching Eunhyuk—yang Junho yakin beberapa tahun yang lalu masih berwarna hitam.

Eunhyuk meletakkan kedua kantung plastik yang lumayan besar itu di samping kakinya. Dia memukul pelan lengan Junho yang tertawa.

"Kau juga berubah. Lihat, kau lebih berotot sekarang." kata Eunhyuk.

Junho dan Eunhyuk tertawa dengan pembicaraan ringan itu.

"Ah, Eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik." Eunhyuk menarik segaris senyuman. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik." Senyum yang semula berada di wajah itu memudar secara perlahan. "Eunhyuk-ah, aku turut berduka atas kematian calon suamimu, aku dapat info kemarin dari Shindong dan juga teman SMU kita yang lain—sulit sekali untuk mencari kontak mereka, begitupula denganmu. Beruntung karena kemarin aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu teman kita."

Senyuman Eunhyuk berubah sangat lembut, namun masih menyiratkan kesedihan disana. Junho bergerak panik, takut Eunhyuk akan menangis.

"Ah, Eunhyuk-ah, sungguh maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—maksudku aku... aku—"

"Gwenchana." Eunhyuk memotong kalimat Junho. "Aku sudah merelakannya pergi. Itu takdir Tuhan."

Junho tersenyum miris. Dia menarik kembali Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya dan menepuk punggung itu lembut. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh."

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Eunhyuk. "Aku juga turut berduka atas kematian Junsu, ya walaupun itu sudah bertahun-tahu—"

"Tunggu!" Junho menyela dan melepaskan pelukan itu. "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Saat kelulusan SMU—tahun 2005 lalu—pada bulan Agustus kau dan Junsu tiba-tiba pindah dari rumah kalian, banyak yang mengatakan kalian pergi ke Australia, ke tempat orang tua kalian. Dan, pada Desember 2007, aku dapat kabar dari Shindong—dia dapat kabar dari teman di SMU dulu—bahwa Junsu meninggal karena kecelakaan di Australia sana. Maafkan aku baru mengucapkan duka sekarang, aku tahu mungki—"

"Eunhyuk-ah." Eunhyuk yang berusaha menahan air matanya menatap ke arah Junho. Junho mengusap hidungnya, menarik napas dan menatap Eunhyuk lembut. "Kami kembali ke sini dari Australia dua hari yang lalu."

Eunhyuk menggerenyitkan keningnya, tak mengerti. "Ka-kami? Apa maksudmu? Kau dan orang tuamu?"

Junho menggeleng pelan seraya mengulum bibirnya. "Aku dan... Junsu. Dia masih hidup sekarang."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**March 10th, 2012**

**01:56 PM**

Henry menatap khawatir ke arah handphone-nya. Sudah berulang kali dia menghubungi kekasihnya, Zhoumi, namun tak diangkat. Mungkin dia sedang mempunyai pasien, tapi Henry menghubunginya sejak tadi pagi, mana mungkin dia tidak punya waktu sedikit hanya untuk mengangkat telepon darinya bukan? Henry berharap pada panggilannya yang ke duapuluh tiga ini dia mendapatkan jawaban.

"Yeoboseyo."

Air muka Henry berubah senang, dia segera mendekatkan handphone-nya ke telinga dan berucap. "Ah, Mimi-ge, akhirnya kau—"

"Aku sibuk. Sampai nanti."

Tutt

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Henry terdiam. Menjauhkan handphone-nya secara perlahan dari telinga.

"Kau tak pernah dingin kepadaku, Mimi-ge."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**March 10th, 2012**

**01:58 PM**

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana jika kita berbicara di kantin? Mungkin kita bisa minum sesuatu atau—"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menolak. Sekarang dia sedang berada di ruangan dengan pintu luar yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Zhoumi'. Tentu saja ini adalah ruangan milik Zhoumi. Zhoumi duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, terhalang oleh meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas yang tersusun rapi. Zhoumi membenarkan letak kaca mata di hidungnya, tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya sebelum berucap. "A-ah, disini saja. Aku hanya sebentar."

Zhoumi mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya, menumpukan lengannya di atas meja.

"Baiklah. Ada apa kau menemuiku? Apa kau sakit?"

"Bukan." Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya. "A-aku hanya ingin menanyakan... tentang keadaan Heechul hyung tepat ketika dia mendengar bahwa Sungmin meninggal karena aku membunuhnya."

Zhoumi bergerak kaku, curiga. Namun Kyuhyun segera mengibaskan tangannya, memperbaiki pemikiran.

"Tapi aku bersumpah demi Tuhan bahwa bukan aku yang membunuh dia!" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah tak terdapat luka sobekan. "Mu-mungkin kau sudah tahu tentang kasus ini dari Changmin."

"Aku tahu simbol di tengkuk itu. Aku pernah membaca dari sebuah blog."

"Dari blog?" Kyuhyun menggerenyitkan dahinya.

"Ya. Tentang Neraka dan iblis-iblis... begitulah. Aku tak terlalu mengerti. Ada nama-nama seperti Lucifer, Semyazza, Buer, euh... apa lagi ya? Oh, dan ada yang tertulis tentang perjanjian, tapi aku tidak tahu perjanjian tentang apa itu."

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. "Apa kau ingat apa yang ditulis pada perjanjian itu?"

Zhoumi terkekeh kecil. "Mana ada perjanjian yang disebarluaskan begitu saja? Pemilik blog itu juga tidak tahu tentang perjanjian apa itu. Tapi, katanya, memang ada sebuah perjanjian pada belasan tahun yang lalu."

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, berusaha menyerap segala informasi baru ke dalam ingatannya. "Ah, kembali ke pembicaraan awal. Jadi, apa reaksi Heechul hyung ketika dia mengetahui bahwa—"

"Begini," Zhoumi membuka kacamata yang membingkai matanya dan meletakan di meja. "Sebelum Sungmin meninggal pun Heechul hyung sudah tidak suka padamu—menurut info dari kakakku, suaminya Heechul hyung. Apalagi setelah kematian Sungmin? Aku sarankan kau tidak bertemu dengan Heechul hyung. Kau tahu bukan bahwa... ah, aku pribadi saja tak ingin melihatnya marah, dia sangat menakutkan."

"Aku tahu," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Tapi aku merasa bersalah. Apa... jika aku tak berhubungan dengan Sungmin—maksudku tidak mengenalnya—kejadian ini tak akan terjadi menimpanya? Aku seperti pembawa sial."

"Pembawa sial bagaimana?" tanya Zhoumi heran. "Begini ya, Kyuhyun-ah, jika kematian Sungmin terjadi karena kau, mana mungkin Donghae dan Kibum juga masuk ke dalam kasus—yang Changmin bilang bahwa kasus ini bukan menyangkut manusia, tetapi menyangkut akan simbol itu—padahal kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan keduanya bukan? Itu bukan salahmu dan kau bukan pembawa sial."

"Tapi... pernah kudengar dahulu, pembawa sial itu tak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Apa kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Mendapatkan Sungmin pun harus dibenci oleh Heechul hyung, bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu alasan Heechul hyung membenciku. Dan setelah Sungmin meninggal, semakin banyak kesialan menimpaku, maksudku aku menjadi tersangka dan di penjara selama dua bulan—walau aku pernah di pindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa dalam wilayah yurisdiksi pengadilan selama beberapa hari, atau minggu. Setelah itu..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

_Aku mencintai seseorang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain._

"Setelah itu?" Zhoumi meminta Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mengusap wajahnya. "Lupakan. Aku memang tak pernah bahagia."

"Kau bisa bahagia, Kyuhyun-ah." kata Zhoumi. Melanjutkan kalimat di dalam hatinya. _Aku bisa membahagiakanmu_.

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**March 10th, 20121**

**10:44 PM**

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

Changmin, bisa kau ke rumahku? Aku tidak memaksa sekarang, besok atau lain hari pun tak apa.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Changmin menekan tombol 'reply' setelah membaca pesan yang baru masuk ke dalam handphone-nya.

**To : Cho Kyuhyun**

Aku akan kesana.

Dan setelah itu dia menekan tombol 'send'.

Pandangannya kemudian teralih ke arah Yoochun—yang duduk di tempat kemudi—berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan. Changmin menaikkan lengannya, melihat jam tangan yang melingkar disana. Changmin tahu ini sudah malam, hampir pukul sebelas malam. Apakah Yoochun akan memperbolehkannya pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun? Sendiri?

Changmin tak yakin akan hal itu.

Drrt... drrt...

Changmin melihat handphone-nya dan membaca balasan dari Kyuhyun.

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

Aku menunggumu.

"Pesan dari siapa?"

Changmin tersentak sebelum sempat untuk menekan tomblo 'reply' kembali. Dia menoleh, melihat Yoochun yang masih menatap ke depan.

"Te-teman."

"Kyuhyun?"

Changmin menggigit bibir. Dia tahu bahwa sekarang Yoochun akan lebih sensitif jika mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk." Changmin berusaha untuk membuat suaranya sebiasa mungkin.

Yoochun menghentikan laju kendaraannya di depan lampu merah yang menyala. Jalanan memang sepi, mengingat mereka sedang melaju di kawasan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kendaraan lain yang satu arah dengan mobil Yoochun menerobos lampu merah, melihat tak ada kendaraan dari sisi lain di perempatan itu. Mungkin jika mereka sedang terburu-buru untuk sampai rumah, Yoochun juga akan menerobos lampu merah. Namun dia memilih untuk menghentikan mobilnya dan meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Berikan handphone-mu."

Changmin membulatkan matanya mendengar perintah itu. Tangannya bergerak, berusaha menjauhkan handphone-nya.

"Berikan handphone-mu."

Changmin masih diam mendengar perintah itu. Jarinya tergerak, berusaha menghapus pesan dari Kyuhyun dengan pandangannya yang tetap mengarah pada Yoochun.

"Berikan handphone-mu sekarang."

Kini ada nada penekanan di kalimat itu. Tubuh Changmin menegang, ketakutan. Apa Yoochun akan marah setelah ini?

Sebelum Changmin sempat menghapus pesan itu, Yoochun mendorong Changmin hingga posisi duduknya berubah, punggungnya menabrak kaca pintu mobil dengan lumayan keras. Changmin meringis, tepat ketika Yoochun berhasil meraih handphone-nya. Pandangan Yoochun berubah dingin ketika melihat layar handphone. Dia mematikan handphone itu dan melemparkannya kasar ke jok belakang.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku."

Kalimat itu terasa sangat dingin dan menekan. Yoochun kembali pada duduknya, melajukan kembali kendaraannya tepat ketika lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Changmin diam. Batinnya sedang bergelut dengan keinginan dan kenyataan. Mungkin Yoochun tak menunjukkan kemarahannya dengan frontal, namun perlakuan itu cukup membuat Changmin membayangkan apabila Yoochun benar-benar marah kepadanya.

_Demi Tuhan, aku benci kau yang seperti ini._

**.:o~o:.**

**Manusia adalah makhluk egois dan serakah.**

**Ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain ketika dia sudah memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berharga.**

—Changmin

**Dan manusia tidak pernah bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, walau dia akan merusak sesuatu milik orang lain.**

—Kyuhyun

**Dan tentu saja, orang yang telah memiliki sesuatu yang berharga, tak ingin di rampas orang lain begitu saja.**

—Yoochun.

**This is the problem of love and reality**

**.:o~o:.**

Saya belum bisa bales review m(_ _)m

Maaf baru datang sekarang

Terima kasih untuk doanya~

**Saya mau menjawab dan memberi tahu beberapa hal**

Umur saya 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA (untuk yang bertanya hal ini)

**Untuk umur cast**, agar lebih mudah, **check disini**

**50 Mr. Shim **a.k.a** Changmin's Appa **(ayahnya Changmin ulang tahunnya kemarin tanggal 9 (di FF ini maksudnya))

**26 Jaejoong**

**26 Siwon**

**26 Yunho**

**25/26 Heechul**

**25/26 Jungmo**

**25/26 Leeteuk**

**25/26 Yesung**

**25 Hangeng**

**25 Kangin** (walau muncul di flashback doang, tetep aku kasih umur (?))

_**24/25 Donghae**_(hm, Donghae gak mungkin ulag tahun ke 25, 'kan?)

**24/25 Eunhyuk**

**24/25 Junho**

**24/25 Junsu**

_**24/25 Kibu**_**m **(kayaknya Kibum umurnya cuma nyampe 24 deh -,-)

**24/25 Onew**

**24/25 Shindong**

**24/25 Yoochun**

**23/24 Key**

**23/24 Ryeowook**

**23/24 T.O.P**

**23/24 Zhoumi**

**23 Changmin**

**23 Kyuhyun**

_**23 Sungmin**_

**22/23 Eli**

**22/23 G-Dragon**

**22/23 Henry**

**22/23 Jonghyun**

**6/7 Minho**

**6 Kai**

**5/6 Taemin**

**0/1 Silky **a.k.a** Mimax **(umurnya masih bulanan)

Yang pake **"/"** a.k.a **garis miring** artinya **belum ulang tahun di tahun ini**. Jadi umurnya masih sekian tapi kalau udah ulang tahun jadi sekian :)

Kalau ada yang terlewat maaf~

**Tidak apa-apa memberikan kritik dan sejenisnya :) kemarin saya masih childish **(sekarang juga masih kayaknya)

**Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan**

**Terima kasih karena kalian sudah menjadikan saya sebagai salah satu author favorit dan juga FF favorit :) saranghaeyoooo~**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'horn **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**With love, Yuri Masochist.**

PS : Readers berkurang dari hari ke hari, apa cerita ini membosankan? **:'(**


	31. Flashback: The Bastard

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Flashback | The Bastard

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Percaya author gak kalau Yoochun itu brengsek?**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Flashback | The Bastard**

**.**

**Thursday**

**April 14th, 2005**

**02:33 PM**

"Yoochun tidak mencintaimu! Percayalah padaku!"

Junsu menghiraukan ucapan teman baiknya di kelas. Tangannya meraih buku-buku di atas meja dan memasukannya secara kasar ke dalam ranselnya. Bukannya jahat, tetapi temannya itu keterlaluan—menurutnya. Apa yang dia harapkan dengan berbicara seperti itu? Ingin hubungannya dengan Yoochun berakhir? Setelah dua bulan yang cukup lama ini? Cih, Junsu tak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya secepat itu walaupun Yoochun—kekasihnya itu—dikenal sebagai player di sekolahnya. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak korbannya sejak dia pertama sekolah disini hampir tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Begini ya, Seungri, jika Yoochun tak serius denganku, mana mungkin hubungan kami bisa bertahan hingga dua bulan lamanya? Kau tahu bahwa hubungan Yoochun dengan mantan-mantannya yang lain hanya berumur sekitar satu sampai dua minggu? Bahkan ada yang hanya satu hari? Dari semua itu kau dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Yoochun benar-benar serius denganku bukan?"

Seungri mendesah pelan. Dia menghampiri Junsu yang hampir meninggalkan kelas dan menahan tangannya. "Kau harus percaya padaku!"

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu jika kau tidak memberiku bukti apapun!" balas Junsu. Dia menghentakkan tangannya kasar sehingga genggaman Seungri terlepas.

"Aku belum mendapat bukti apapun, Junsu-ah. Tetapi apa aku harus diam saja, menunggumu terluka? Begitu?"

Junsu mendecih. Memakai ranselnya pada salah satu bahu dan berkata, "Kau iri karena aku mendapatkan Yoochun?"

Seungri membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dia mendekati Junsu lagi yang hampir mencapai pintu kelas mereka yang sudah sepi. "Hei! Untuk apa aku iri? Kau pikir aku mau dengan player seperti dia?"

"Kalau begitu bisa tidak kau tutup mulutmu dan berhenti untuk menasehatiku dengan bualanmu itu? Aku tahu Yoochun player, semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Tapi aku yakin dia sudah sangat menc—"

"Mencintaimu. Tentu saja."

Junsu dan Seungri mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Terlihat Yoochun berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan ransel yang dia sampirkan di bahunya, seragam berantakan, kancing kemeja seragam teratas yang dibuka, dasi yang sama sekali tak digunakan dan rambut yang berantakan—memang style rambutnya. Cukup untuk memikat hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Junsu tersenyum melihat sang kekasih yang sudah kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah—untuk suatu urusan—sedangkan Seungri hanya mendengus.

"Oh, apa kabar Seungri?" tanya Yoochun. Pertanyaan bodoh yang diberikan untuk teman satu kelas. Namun Yoochun tak sebodoh itu.

Junsu berjalan ke arah Yoochun dan meraih tangannya. Seungri memutar kedua bolamatanya, memilih meraih ranselnya di bangku.

"Ah, jangan kau racuni pikiran My Su-ie dengan fitnahmu." Yoochun memeluk Junsu pada bahunya. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajah Junsu, mencium baunya dan kemudian menjilat pipinya. Wajah Junsu bersemu merah. "Aku mencintainya dan tak akan kubiarkan kau merebut—"

"Aku tidak akan merebutnya! Aku hanya tidak suka dia bersamamu!"

"—nya." Yoochun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Aku kasihan padamu. Mengapa kau mengumbar fitnah itu terus, eh? Apa karena hanya sedikit orang yang memintamu menjadi kekasih di banding aku? Apa karena aku di kagumi semua orang, dari siswa-siswi maupun para guru? Benar begitu?"

Seungri menggenggam tangannya, menahan emosi. Namun hal itu seperti lelucon untuk Yoochun, membuat dia tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau kalah telak. Aku tampan, kaya, pintar dan... apa lagi ya? Sepertinya aku memiliki semuanya, termasuk Junsu. Sedangkan kau..." Yoochun membawa langkahnya bersama Junsu menjauhi pintu, berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang kosong. "... tidak laku sama sekali."

**Kau akan menyesali ucapanmu suatu hari nanti.**

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Flashback | The Bastard**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**May 14th, 2005**

**06:57 PM**

"Su-ie, ayolah~ ini sudah tiga bulan kau berpacaran dengan namja itu, tetapi kau sama sekali belum memperkenalkannya kepada kita." kata Eunhyuk merengek.

Junsu tertawa pelan seraya meraih handphone-nya. Kini di kamarnya ada Eunhyuk dan juga saudara kembarnya, Junho. Eunhyuk bermalam hari ini. Rencananya mereka akan bermain scrabble, menonton DVD horror, membuat makanan bersama dan bercerita seram. Namun sepertinya Eunhyuk lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa kekasih Junsu. Seperti seorang gadis memang.

"Hyukie-ah, aku saja—yang merupakan saudara kembar dari si duckbutt—tidak tahu nama kekasihnya. Apalagi kau?" kata Junho cuek seraya memilih beberapa DVD horror yang dia bawa dari kamarnya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia menarik tangan Junsu, bergelayut dengan puppy eyes meminta jawaban. Junsu terkekeh seraya menjauhkan handphone-nya dari jangkauan Eunhyuk—walaupun Eunhyuk sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengambilnya.

"Rahasia. Lain waktu aku berjanji akan memberitahukannya."

"Lain waktu yang mana? Dua bulan yang lalu kau mengatakan lain waktu. Satu bulan yang lalu kau mengatakan lain waktu. Sekarang kau masih meng—"

"Lain waktu, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku janji."

"Cih," Eunhyuk mendecih. "Aku akan pegang janjimu, Bebek."

"Aish, Monyet! Jangan memanggilku Bebek!"

Junho terkekeh pelan dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada beberapa DVD di tangannya. "Sesama hewan jangan saling menghina."

"Aish! Junho!" kata Eunhyuk dan Junsu bersamaan.

**Menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting dapat membuat kerugian untukmu.**

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**June 14th, 2005**

**11:03 AM**

Junsu memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusa angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia sedang duduk dalam pelukan Yoochun—di belakang tubuhnya—menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Yoochun, sedangkan Yoochun sendiri menyandar ke batang pohon maple di belakang tubuhnya—di taman belakang sekolah. Yoochun menciumi tengkuk leher Junsu dengan lembut, membuat tubuh itu menggeliat pelan dengan sentuhan itu.

"Kapan aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya?" tanya Yoochun berbisik. Nadanya begitu menggoda Junsu, namun Junsu berusaha untuk menanggapinya secara biasa.

"Kau harus menunggu." kata Junsu, tersenyum kemudian.

Yoochun menjilat tengkuk itu dengan gerakan lambat. "Ini annive hubungan kita yang ke-empat bulan. Kau masih mau menunggu hingga kapan? Sepuluh hari yang lalu, ketika aku berulang tahun kau masih belum mau memberikannya. Hubungan kita sudah lumayan lama, Su-ie Baby. Apa kau masih belum percaya padaku? Eum?" Dan kemudian lidahnya bergerak maju, ke telinga.

"Aku percaya padamu." Junsu membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Yoochun. Hal itu membuat Yoochun segera meraih bibirnya dan menyesapnya. "Tapi kau harus menunggu." lanjutnya ketika ciuman itu terlepas.

"Sampai kapan?" Yoochun berniat untuk kembali meraih bibir itu namun Junsu segera menjauhkan wajahnya. "Sebentar lagi hari kelulusan kita. Universitas pilihanku dan pilihanmu berbeda, itu membuat kita jarang bertemu, Sayang."

Junsu terkekeh. Jarinya terulur dan menyentuh pipi Yoochun dengan gerakan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak meragukan cintamu, tetapi semuanya harus dilakukan dengan perlahan. Tunggulah waktunya, Chunie."

Yoochun mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya mengangguk. Dia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke arah Junsu, mencium bibir itu dan memulai pergulatan lidah dari keduanya.

**Kau terbuai dengan kata-kata cintanya, itu akan membuatmu jatuh suatu hari nanti.**

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**August 14th, 2005**

**10:44 PM**

"Benar kau sudah bilang pada saudara kembarmu itu?"

Junsu mengangguk. Dia mendekati Yoochun yang duduk di tepi ranjang queen size—kamar Yoochun dan tersenyum. "Aku bilang padanya, aku menginap di rumah teman."

Yoochun tertawa pelan. Tangannya menarik pinggang Junsu dan membawa keduanya terjatuh di atas ranjang. "Apa sampai sekarang kau masih merahasiakan identitasku kepada kembaranmu? Bahkan sahabatmu?"

"Tentu." Junsu mencium bibir Yoochun sekilas. "Mereka tidak usah tahu untuk sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mereka berubah menjadi Seungri. Aku percaya kau cinta padaku. Buktinya hubungan kita sudah berjalan enam bulan lamanya."

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. Dia menjilat leher putih Junsu dan membuat namja di atas tubuhnya mendesah pelan. "Aku dan kau diterima di universitas yang kita inginkan. Dan juga, hari ini tepat hari jadian kita yang ke enam bulan. Apa kau mau—"

Junsu menarik wajah Yoochun dan segera membungkam mulutnya dalam ciuman panas. Sungguh, Junsu yang berani. Dia berubah untuk malam ini. Tangannya membuka kaos yang dia kenakan. Yoochun menyeringai, menarik lidah Junsu dan menghisapnya.

"Enhh..."

Junsu melenguh pelan ketika tangan Yoochun meraih nipple-nya. Junsu membalas ciuman itu dengan liar. Namun karena kebutuhan oksigen, dia melepas ciuman itu hanya untuk beberapa detik—untuk mengambil kembali pasokan udara.

"Aku milikmu..."

Junsu menarik kaos yang Yoochun kenakan dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Yoochun menyeringai. Dia membalikkan posisi mereka dengan cepat hingga Yoochun berada di atas tubuh Junsu sekarang.

"Malam ini, miliki aku." ucap Junsu dengan nada yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

Yoochun kembali membawa Junsu ke dalam ciuman panas. Jarinya bergerak, melepas materi lain yang masih melekat pada tubuh keduanya. Dan kemudian yang terjadi pada malam itu adalah deru napas yang memburu dengan kulit yang saling bergesekkan.

Pada malam itu, Park Yoochun benar-benar merebut hal pertama untuk Kim Junsu.

**Kau memberikan hal pertamamu kepada dia. Berharap tak akan ada penyesalan dari semua perbuatanmu.**

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**September 14th, 2005**

**09:22 AM**

"Ada apa memintaku untuk menemuimu, Sayang?" tanya Yoochun seraya berdiri di depan pekarangan rumah Junsu. Kepalanya menengok ke arah pintu, mencari sosok lain selain Junsu yang keluar dari sana. "Apa kau akan memperkenalkan aku pada saudara kembarmu?"

Junsu menggeleng. Dia berlari kecil mendekati Yoochun dan memeluk tubuh itu segera, membuat Yoochun sedikit mundur ke belakang karena gerakan itu. Yoochun mengangkat salah satu alisnya tak mengerti sementara Junsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"Aku bahagia, Chunie-ah!"

"Bahagia kenapa?" tanya Yoochun tak mengerti.

Junsu melepaskan pelukan itu dan segera mencium bibir Yoochun. "Aku mencintaimu." katanya setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

"Hei, hei, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau rindu padaku?"

Junsu menggeleng dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, tangannya naik hingga sejajar dengan wajah Yoochun dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Yoochun membulatkan matanya.

Dua garis berwarna merah.

Sensitif.

Yoochun terdiam.

Apa?

"A-apa? Ba-bagaimana bi-bis—"

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari Yoochun. Dia menarik tangannya dan melipatnya di dada. "Hei, Mr. Calon Dokter Park Yoochun atau apalah kau memanggilnya, apa kau belum pernah mendengar bahwa ada laki-laki yang bisa hamil?"

Yoochun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Hal itu membuat Junsu menggerenyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, dia berniat memeluk Yoochun lagi namun pemuda itu menolaknya.

"Aku tahu, Junsu-ah, ta-tapi..."

"Kau tidak suka?" Mata Junsu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Yoochun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Junsu hamil? Jika memang benar bahwa dia adalah salah satu laki-laki unik di dunia, Yoochun benar-benar tidak pernah menyangkanya.

"Itu bukan anakku." Yoochun mengubah nada suaranya menjadi dingin. Junsu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Matanya sudah bergetar dan bahkan ada kristal kecil yang meluncur dari sudut matanya. Junsu mengepalkan tangannya, meremas test pack dalam genggamannya. "Mungkin kau tidur dengan namj—"

Buagh!

Satu pukulan Yoochun dapatkan di rahangnya. Tubuh Yoochun tersungkur beberapa langkah dari tempat awalnya berdiri. Junsu kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Buliran-buliran bening itu akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kau pikir aku tidur dengan namja lain? Huh?" Junsu berusaha menahan isakan dari mulutnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras. "Kau pikir aku semudah itu pada orang lain?"

Yoochun mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tak terlalu banyak, namun tetap saja membuat sobekan kecil yang terasa perih.

Junsu menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis. "K-kau pikir untuk apa aku menunda-nunda keinginanmu selama tujuh bulan?" Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras dan membuat sobekan kecil disana. "K-kau pikir aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu? Huh?" Dengan kepalan tangan yang keras itu, test pack yang digenggamnya retak dan jatuh ke tanah. "Kukira kau... benar-benar mencintaiku."

Yoochun tertawa pelan. Dia membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans. "Okay, permainan selama tujuh bulan cukup melelahkan juga ya?"

Junsu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, melihat Yoochun yang tertawa meremehkan ke arahnya.

"Tapi, tentu saja permainan selama ini membuahkan hasil." Yoochun membuat nadanya menjadi berbisik. "Aku berhasil 'menyentuhmu'."

Junsu menggeram. Memperkeras kepalan pada tangannya.

"Dan mungkin sekarang aku bisa lebih terbuka kepadamu. Aku. Tidak. Mencintaimu." Tiga kata itu cukup untuk menohok jantung seorang Kim Junsu. Junsu merasakan amis pada bibirnya, pasti luka sobekan yang dia buat dari gigitan itu. "Asal kau tahu. Aku sudah punya tiga pacar baru di kampusku, dan mereka bisa memberikan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Kau manja. Aku harus menunggu selama berbulan-bulan untuk menyentuhmu. Kau tahu bahwa itu sangat melelahkan?"

Junsu terdiam dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti meluncur mulus di wajahnya.

"Ah, jangan menghinaku. Aku tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang calon dokter, tapi... hei! Kita masih muda! Kau pikir aku tidak suka dengan seks? Asal kau tahu saja, seks adalah candu untukku. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan 'sex doll' yang masih virgin sepertimu."

Bugh!

"Bajingan kau!"

Satu pukulan lagi Yoochun dapatkan di pipinya. Bukannya lemah, namun dia tak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Karena kau menyukaiku." Yoochun menyentuh pipinya yang dia yakin akan menghasilkan lebam. "Semua orang di sekolah tahu kau menyukaiku. Dan mengdengarmu masih 'polos' membuatku menjadikan kau sebagai targetku."

Junsu menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata secara perlahan. Mengapa benih di dalam tubuhnya bukan berasal dari cinta? Mengapa dia tidak mempercayai ucapan teman-temannya bahwa dia memang hanya mainan bagi Yoochun? Mengapa dia bisa bertindak begitu bodohnya dengan memberikan dirinya kepada seorang player seperti Yoochun? "Aku membencimu."

"Maka dari itu lekaslah gugurkan anakmu itu. Maaf, aku sama sekali tak ingin mengakui anak itu. Kita putus sekarang."

**Sekarang, kau menyesal bukan?**

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**September 15th, 2005**

**10:48 AM**

Yoochun berjalan malas ke arah pintu utama rumahnya. Dia mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, itu artinya ada tamu untuknya. Dengan malas dia membuka pintu dan hal pertama yang dia dapatkan adalah pukulan keras di rahangnya. Menambah luka yang dibuat Junsu kemarin.

Yoochun tersungkur mundur dari tempat awalnya berdiri. Dia melihat ada seseorang namja yang berwajah mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya berdiri dengan amarah di depan pintu rumahnya.

Yoochun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Oh, kau Kim Junho ya? Ada apa? Junsu mengadu padamu?"

Junho menggeram marah. Dia maju beberapa langkah dan menarik kerah baju Yoochun. "Kau pikir kau bisa kabur begitu saja setelah menghamili kembaranku?"

"Aku? Menghamili?" Yoochun tertawa. "Kukira dia anak orang la—"

Buagh!

Satu pukulan lagi di rahang Yoochun dan sukses membuatnya tersungkur jatuh membentur lantai.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Buagh!

Satu pukulan lagi membuat Yoochun terkekeh. "Lakukan saja." kata Yoochun seraya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

Junho diam, memilih untuk bergelut dengan batinnya. Tangannya mengepal keras, waspada. Percuma dia memukuli Yoochun sampai mati. Laki-laki seperti dia pasti tidak akan mau untuk bertanggung jawab. Dan sekalinya dia mau, Junho tidak ingin laki-laki brengsek seperti dia menjadi suami dari kembarannya. Junho yakin laki-laki ini tidak akan pernah serius dengan kehidupan asmaranya.

"Kau selamat kali ini, Park Yoochun."

**Kuharap kau dapat balasannya, Park Yoochun.**

**.:o~o:.**

**Hei, jangan bingung. Bulannya beda-beda, chapter ini gak nyeritain satu hari.**

**Olala saya dataaaaaaaang~ ada yang rindu?**

Kriik... kriik...

#nangisdipojokan

Hei, readersku yang request **Seungri**, saya membawakannya untuk kaliaaaaaaaaaaann (walau selewat) hehehe XD *ditimpuk

Tuh, percaya kan sama omongan **Chunie** kalau dia tuh **brengsek**? *diinjekChun

Okay, saya senang? Anda tahu kenapa? Tadi hati saya baru bergelut (?)

Tadi, **perasaan down datang lagi** karena... saya nemu FF orang yang baru prolog doang **reviewersnya udah 400+! YA TUHAN!** *dies

Tapi, tiba-tiba **semangat dari kalian berputar di benak saya**

Lalu saya berkata (bahasanya baku banget Ya Allah -,-)

**Buat apa dapet reviewers banyak? Aku nulis FF ini karena INGIN berbagi imajinasi dan karena aku SUKA MENULIS, bukan mengharapkan banyak review dengan cerita yang asal, maksud saya mungkin FF punya seseorang itu **(Demi Tuhan maafkan saya jika menyakiti hati orang itu)** full of sex scene jadi banyak yang review. Sementara saya sendiri lebih senang pada jalan cerita, bukan pada sex scene yang berlimpah ruah. Terlihat sekali bahwa orang itu ingin... eum masturbasi? #frontal!**

**Okay, sungguh saya minta maaf. Tapi... saya juga orang yang YADONG AKUT, bahkan gak ketulungan lagi *lirikkoleksiDVD* *what?* #abaikan**

**Tapi, saya lebih menghargai author yang membuat cerita dengan pembawaan yang bagus. Masalah NC (untuk sex scene) dibuat sebagai bumbu penyedap saja, karena IDE CERITA TENTU LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA SEX SCENE, BUKAN?**

**Saya bersumpah membuat tulisan ini tidak ada maksud menjatuhkan pihak manapun. Saya hanya ingin mengeluarkan pemikiran saya. Pemikiran bahwa cerita lebih penting daripada adegan seks. Saya pernah menemukan FF di sebuah blog dan DEMI TUHAN ceritanya BAGUS SEKALI. Tapi... yang memberi review hanya sedikit. Memang dia tidak memberikan sex scene sedikitpun, tapi dia berhasil membuat saya menganga membacanya. Sungguh, DIA HEBAT! (Tapi maaf aku lupa pada FF dan juga authornya, sudah lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu saya baca FF-nya)**

Okay, daripada bacot gak jelas mending saya kubur diri sendiri sebelum di timpuk *kabur

**SAYA CINTA KALIAAAAAAAAAANNN** *teriak pake toa mesjid*

**Min Yeon Rin : **Auch, jangan diambil pusing untuk hubungan YooMinKyu haha *diinjek. Lebih baik pilih satu siapa yang di dukung. YooMin? MinKyu? Atau MinThor (ChangminXAuthor)? *dicekikChun. Okay, maaf baru dataaaaaaanng~

**NakamaLuna : **Gwenchana :) Ah, Siwon banyak job sih jadi cuma bisa jadi cameo yang numpang liatin senyum kuda doang *diinjekSiwon. Saya juga punya tatonya nih *nunjukin tengkuk* tuh kaaaaaaaannnn, saya juga korban lho~ korban mode maksudnya *plak* *apaansih*. Apaan pengen ChangKyu mati berdua? SAYA TIDAK RELA *kibarbenderaYooMin *gaknyambung. Oalah, pertanyaan itu gak bisa dijawab sekarang. Kapan-kapan yaaaaaa~ *kedipkedipgenit*. Wah, kenapa gak kuat? Pasti ChangKyu shipper akut ya? Ah, pokoknya rahasia author itu semua hahaha *Evillaugh*. Gomawo atas doa dan reviewnya~ :D *hug* #SKSD

**trueetr : **Hoahaha kaget ya? Saya aja kaget .-. *enggakding. Tahu gak, saya kesel kenape si Chun itu gak bisa maraaaaaaahhh? ARRGGHH! *gigirjidatChun* *authorsarap*. Nah, udah kejawab kan disini kekekeke. Okay, maaf menunggu lamaaaaaa~

**Park YUIrin : **Aku menemukanmu di FB nyeahahahaha~ *ketawabadut*. Gomawo ya :D dan selamat Anda bisa menduga dengan benar (psst, kali ini haha) *diinjek. Gomawo ya ya ya :D *hug*

**Cloud1124 : **Karena... eum karena apa ya? Karena saya yang buat FF ini *PLAKgaknyambung*. Ayo kita bunuh KYU *gotongKyupakekuda-kudaan* (?). Saya juga sukaaaaaaaaaaa *sarap* ehehe gomawo yaaaaa :D

**HyeFye : **Login nih *kedip kedip*. Wah, wah, belum bisa dijawab tuh kalau pertanyaannya yang itu kekeke. Nah itu mbak (?) saya setuju, Min kalau gak suka Chun yang kaya gitu ya gak usah cari perkara! (Min: Gue kan cuma ngikutin naskah lu doang!). Wah, itu sih terserah saya *usap-usapdagu*. Gomawo neeeee :D

**lee jungmin : **Oh ya? TIDAAAKKK! Aku sudah berjanji untuk jadi orang yang (kelewat) semangat! Ya Tuhan~ kamu harus suka YOOMIN! (maksa ceritanya). Haha gomawo ya~ :D

**Elf-eviL'without'Horn : **Ne~ sepertinya masih kurang hehehe. Gomawo yaaaaa :D

**RedWineCouple : **Haha belum bisa aku jawab disini semua pemikirannya kekeke *ditabok. Yap, betul sekali! Ne~ gomawo yaaaaaaa :D

**PoLipo : **Hahaha dan sekarang udah tahu masa lalu YooSu kan? Kekeke. Gomawo yaaaaa :D saya juga suka :p

**mutun : **Benar sekali! Hehe mianhae ya, apa chap yang sekarang masih pendek? Maafkan sayaaaaaa~. Yap, gomawo yaaaaaaaaaaa :D Padahal FF orang barat aja sering diatas 50 chap, dan itu terbilang pendek. Memang bener ya kata guru bahasa Indo aku, orang Indonesia itu memang malas membaca *pelukBuGuru* hehe. Aseeekkk seumuraaaaaaaaaaaaaann~

**chidorasen : **I'm back jugaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Ne gwenchana. Semangat ulangannya! *telat*. Waw waw, masih rahasia. Tapi saya memenuhi requestmu, flashback JUNCHAN! Tapi mian YunJae belum nongol lagi kekeke. Wah, kalau ke rated M pake adegan pembunuhan, siapa yang harus dibunuh *lirikKyu**diinjek. Hehe gomawo yaaaaa :D

**Miaw. Miaw : **Hehe gomawo~ memangnya unnie (bener kan?) berapa tahun? Hehe udah kejawab di chapie ini kan? *kedip kedip*. Nah itu banget, Min tobaaaaatt Min tobaaaaaaattt jangan buat Chun maraaaaahhh *dicekikMin. Itu rahasia :p gomawo yaaaaa :D

**Ticia : **Gwenchana :D selamat datang di FF ini ya ^^ ne~ gomawo yaaaaa :D

**doubleU26 : **Saya juga kembaliiii :D gwenchana~. Eh, udah sembuh belum? Ya ampun chinguuu, jangan maksain diri kalau belajar. Kalau cape istirahat dulu ^^. Gwenchana, aku juga seneng SKSD kok :D. Nah, udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya? Haha. Chingu juga jaga kesehatan ne :) gomawoooo :D

**zakurafrezee : **Jawaban yang benar adalah Changmin dan saya *ditendangChun. Ne ^^ Ichan eonie :D gomawo yaaaa~ #biarin aja SKSD sama saya mah hehe

**widiwMin : **Gomawooo :D *hug*. Nah, udah kejawab kan beberapa kekeke? Ada saatnya Chun marah, tapi bukan sekarang kekeke. Gomawo yaaaaaaa :D maaf lama update

**blacknancho21 : **Ne gwenchana ^^ gomawo yaaa :D. Yap, dan sekarang aku kasih flashback lagi tapi untuk YooSun :). Gomawo yaaaaaaa :D

**pumpkins : **Gwenchanaaaa :D. Aku gak bilang lho, chingu yang bilang kekekeke. Gomawo yaaaaa *hug*

**nobinobi : **Yap hehe ^^. Gomawo yaaaaaaaaa :D hehe

**Lu I-Mo : **I'm back jugaaaaaaaaaaa :D. Gwenchana haha. Yayy 96-line dan saya sudah kelas 2 hahaha *kedipkedip*. Tapi di kelas saja jadi maknae hahaha *tosbarengKyudanMin*. Eh jadi chingu namja or yeoja? (please jangan marah gara-gara saya nanya ini). Sok akrab itu bagus lho untuk pertemanan *what* #abaikan. Haha gwenchana, tapiiiii masih ada 'sesuatu' yang belum tertebak kan? Dan terima kasih banyaaaaaaaakk :D. Saya bawa flashback lagi, tapi tidak menyangkut YooMin hoho. Astaga, makasih~ terima kasih banyaaaaakkk~ saya mencintai Andaaaaa *loveydovey*. Gwenchana kok gak review setiap saat, saya tahu chingu juga punya kesibukan bukan? Hehe, dan oh ya panggil aja aku Yuri biar akrab, dan aku manggil kamu...?

**Kulkasnya Changmin : **HALO JUGAAAAAAAAAA :D Nih ada scene YooSu tapi flashback kekeke. Ne semangaaaaaaattt~ gomawo ne ^^ SEMANGAT UJIANNYAAAAAAAAaa *telat

**Kaguya : **Wah, berharap Donghae masih ada ya kekeke? Nde selamat dataaaaaaaaanngg :D dan salam kenal dan gomawo jugaaaaaaaa~

**vanillaScarlet : **Ada yang bilang T.T tapi gomawo yaaaaaa :D ne, si duckbutt itu masih bernapas *PLAK. Wah itu rahasia sih kekeke. Nde gwenchana~ gomawo yaaaaaaaa :D

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**With love, Yuri Masochist.**

**PS: Join grup FB "Uke!Changminnie Shipper" untuk para pecinta Changmin as Uke :D**


	32. Chap 3D: Incarnation

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Incarnation | March 17th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **3D, enjoy please~ I'm so so so so so sorry~ I will shut my f*cking mouth**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Incarnation | March 17th, 2012**

**.**

**Saturday**

**March 17th, 2012**

**06:23 AM**

"Umma, apa hali ini Changmin hyung akan kecini?"

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Taemin yang tengah menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng buatannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Kali ini mereka hanya sarapan berdua karena Yunho sudah berangkat lebih awal, pukul empat tadi karena ada panggilan dari kantor kepolisian. Dia menggeleng, tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Jaejoong menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Taemin yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Apa Taemin dapat mimpi buruk lagi?"

Taemin berhenti mengunyah. Sendoknya menggantung di mulut walau jarinya masih memegang sendok itu. Dia mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Mana mungkin dia berani berbohong terhadap Jaejoong, bukan?

"Tentang apa lagi, Sayang?"

"Eum, itu..." Taemin melepas sendoknya dan meletakannya di atas piring. "... **Dia**."

"Apa yang kali ini dikatakan **Dia** kepadamu?"

Taemin membungkam mulutnya. Jarinya meraih sendok dan memutarnya pada nasi goreng. Wajahnya menunduk. Taemin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan menangis hanya karena menceritakan hal itu. Tetapi, dia tidak kuat jika dihantui secara terus menerus.

"Dia ingin dalah, Umma."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Incarnation | March 17th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**March 17th, 2012**

**09:12 AM**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu utama dan mendapati Changmin segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dan melihat sekitar, namun tidak ada apapun. Hanya taksi—yang Kyuhyun yakini telah mengantar Changmin kesini—melaju menjauhi rumah itu. Dahi Kyuhyun menggerenyit bingung. Dia menutup pintunya dan menatap Changmin.

"Ada yang mengejarmu? Ada apa?"

Changmin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Ganti nomor handphone-mu." kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Seminggu yang lalu aku tidak kerumahmu, maaf. Dan juga maafkan aku karena tidak mengangkat teleponmu ataupun membalas pesanmu. Yoochun menahanku."

"Maksdumu?"

"Ganti nomormu segera. Aku akan menyimpan nomor barumu dengan nama kontak yang berbeda di handphone-ku. Agar dia tidak curiga."

Kyuhyun yang semula bingung menarik segaris senyuman di bibirnya. Dia senang, tentu saja.

Apa dirinya sudah mempunyai arti bagi Changmin?

Arti yang spesial, misalnya.

"Okay. Nanti siang aku akan membeli nomor baru." kata Kyuhyun, mendorong punggung Changmin dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Belum sempat Changmin mengatakan sesuatu, matanya sudah melebar ketika dia melihat kondisi ruang tengah. Banyak box-box besar, perabotan yang tersisa sedikit dan kain putih dimana-mana. Ada apa ini?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur, yang dibatasi oleh dinding setinggi pinggang untuk memisahkannya dengan ruang tengah. Kyuhyun membuka lemari pendingin dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa diminum di dalam sana.

"Aku belum memberitahumu, maaf. Aku berniat memberitahumu kemarin-kemarin, namun kau tidak mengangkat teleponku." Kyuhyun meraih dua botol jus jeruk dari dalam sana dan menutup pintunya. "Aku akan pindah rumah."

"Pindah? Kemana?"

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Changmin. Ketika jaraknya masih terpaut sekitar satu meter, Kyuhyun melemparkan salah satu botol di tangannya dan Changmin segera menangkapnya. Changmin menggerenyitkan dahi ketika Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tengah.

"Si brengsek itu—" Kyuhyun melihat Changmin menatapnya bingung. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan seraya membuka tutup botol minumannya. "Maksudku ayahku. Dia membelikanku rumah baru, lumayan jauh dari sini, tapi tenang saja, masih di Seoul kok." Kyuhyun menyesap jus jeruknya ketika Changmin berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku bingung, mengapa kami—pihak kepolisian maksudku—tak bisa menemukan dimana orang tuamu berada ketika kau masih di penjara?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan seraya meletakkan botolnya di meja. Dia memiringkan posisi duduknya, menatap Changmin dengan senyuman. "Orang tuaku tinggal di luar negeri, juga kakak perempuanku. Mereka memegang sebuah perusahaan terkenal—maaf, aku harus menyembunyikan nama perusahaan itu. Hanya karena aku tidak mau menerusi pekerjaan mereka, mereka membenciku. Ah, tidak, sebelum itu juga mereka sudah tidak peduli terhadapku. Mereka lebih sayang kepada kakak perempuanku karena dia anak yang penurut, berbeda denganku yang sering membangkang mereka. Tapi mereka selalu mengirimiku uang, seperti sekarang. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, ayahku mengirimku e-mail, dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah membelikanku rumah. Awalnya aku tidak mau, tetapi kakakku memaksaku juga—lewat e-mail. Dan itu alasan mengapa kalian tidak bisa menemukan orangtuaku, karena jika ditanya pun mereka akan mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya punya satu anak, yaitu kakakku."

Changmin mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pembuka botol minumannya. Kali ini dia benar-benar tertarik dengan kehidupan namja itu.

"Jika mereka tidak peduli terhadapmu, mengapa mereka mengirimimu uang?"

"Pesan dari nenek. Sejak dahulu hanya nenek dan kakekku yang peduli terhadapku. Orangtuaku memang brengsek. Dan aku memang tidak pernah bahagia."

"Keluargamu memegang perusahaan apa?"

Kyuhyun menyesap kembali jusnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Kau tidak usah tahu. Mereka menyembunyikan identitasku, maka dari itu aku juga menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Dan tenang saja, perusahaan orangtuaku bukan perusahaan gelap jika kau curiga."

"Baiklah. Itu hak-mu." Changmin membuka tutul botol minumannya dan menyesapnya sebagian.

"Jadi, selama seminggu ini kau kemana? Diam di rumah, begitu?"

Changmin tertawa pelan. Punggung tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang agak basah. "Aku?" Changmin meletakkan botol minumannya di atas meja, tanpa menutupnya. "Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mencari alamat-alamat keluarga korban—aku mengambil dari siklus 2007 karena itu terjadi di Korea, walau di Korea Utara. Aku hanya mendapat sedikit, dan aku tak yakin mereka masih tinggal disana, ini sudah lama dari 2007. Dan juga Yoochun menahanku untuk pergi kemanapun, bahkan ke kantor NCIS pun dia menitipkanku pada Eunhyuk. Ya Tuhan, aku benci dengan sifat overprotective-nya sekarang. Dia seperti Yoochun yang tidak kukenal. Padahal aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ingin bertemu denganku?

Benarkah?

Kyuhyun terkekeh, membuat suasana canggung kemudian. Changmin memilih untuk meraih kembali botol jus jeruknya dan menyesapnya lebih banyak. Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian. Matanya menerawang ke atas sedangkan bibirnya menarik sebuah garis senyuman.

Apa dia punya harapan?

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin dari sudut matanya. Namja itu tengah bergerak canggung, memilih untuk menatap langit-langit.

Sepertinya.

"A-ah, Ch-Changmin, jadi kau kesini dengan cara... kabur?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan. "Bahkan handphone-ku masih berada di tangannya."

"Apa yang membuat Yoochun menahanmu?"

Changmin terdiam beberapa saat. Menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Kau."

"Aku?"

_Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun._

"Jadi kapan kau akan pindah?" Changmin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. "Lusa." jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Aku harap aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah barumu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**March 17th, 2012**

**04:45 PM**

"Umma, Changmin hyung tidak mengangkat teleponnya cejak tadi."

Taemin berjalan pelan ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk di salah satu sofa dengan telepon rumah—tanpa kabel—di tangannya. Tangan kecilnya memberikan telepon itu pada Jaejoong, menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Taemin khawatil Umma. Taemin khawatil kalena **Dia** mengatakan bahwa **Dia** ingin dalah."

Jaejoong menarik tubuh Taemin dan membawanya ke dalam gendongan. Dia mengusap rambut Taemin dengan lembut dan menciumnya beberapa kali. "Umma akan bilang kepada Appa untuk melihat keadaan Changmin hyung, okay?"

"Ta-tapi Umma, mengapa tidak kita yang kecana?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Kau yang dapat mimpi itu. Umma takut kau yang dalam bahaya, Sayang."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**March 17th, 2012**

**07:55 PM**

Changmin berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sepulang dari rumah Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan taksi, Changmin memilih turun dari taksi sekitar satu kilometer dari rumahnya. Dia memilih untuk berjalan kaki, sebagai alasan kepada Yoochun bahwa dia hanya mencari angin dan tak sengaja tertidur di taman, jadi dia baru pulang pukul segini. Alasan konyol yang Changmin harap Yoochun mempercayainya—walau Changmin tahu Yoochun tidak sebodoh itu.

Hatinya sedang bergelut dengan kenyataan.

Dengan sikap Yoochun yang berubah membuat Changmin semakin jatuh kepada Kyuhyun. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun. Ini salah Changmin sendiri. Dia tidak mempertahankan cintanya, dia lebih memilih untuk menggali lebih dalam tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Untuk mengenalnya.

Kyuhyun hanya berharap menemukan kebahagiaan dan Changmin secara tidak sengaja jatuh kepada Kyuhyun, melupakan Yoochun yang telah bersamanya selama dua—hampir tiga tahun—ini. Namun, Changmin tentu saja tidak bisa melepaskan Yoochun. Dia tahu dia mencintainya. Hanya saja hatinya terbagi dua sekarang.

Yoochun dan Kyuhyun.

"Argh!" Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mengapa dia bisa berada di situasi sulit sekarang?

Dia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa. Dia terlalu penasaran, khawatir, dan juga... sayang kepada Kyuhyun? Argh, Changmin tidak tahu mengapa!

Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan pintu rumah. Matanya menyipit, berusaha mencari sosok Yoochun yang Changmin perkirakan sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah dan bersiap untuk mengintrogasinya.

Tidak ada apapun.

Changmin mempercepat langkahnya, dan indra pendengarannya mendapatkan gonggongan Silky yang begitu keras. Tidak biasanya anjing itu menggonggong hingga terdengar keluar rumah. Hal itu membuat Changmin waspada. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya yang berhasil membawanya ke pintu rumah. Dengan cepat diputarnya kenop pintu sehingga terbuka. Lampu padam, namun Changmin tidak peduli. Yang sekarang berada dalam pikirannya adalah apa yang terjadi? Ada pencuri? Penyusup? Atau... sesuatu yang lebih buruk?

Changmin segera mencari sumber suara, dimana gonggongan itu terdengar sangat keras dari arah dapur. Dengan mencoba berjalan di tengah gelapnya ruangan, Changmin berhasil mencapai dapur.

"Hyung?" panggilnya, agak keras. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya, tak sengaja menendang sesuatu yang menghasilkan bunyi nyaring.

Dia mendengar ada rintihan pelan dari sana. Dan kemudian lampu menyala—walau masih berkedip-kedip. Changmin berusaha menangkap apa yang terjadi.

Semua perabotan di dapur berserakan di lantai. Silky menggonggong menghadap jendela. Dan, Yoochun...

"Yoochun hyung..."

Duduk bersimbah darah di lantai.

"Astaga! Yoochun hyung!"

Changmin segera berlari mendekati Yoochun. Kakinya menendang segala perabotan yang menghalangi jalannya. Terlihat darah itu berasal dari lengan kirinya. Sebuah sayatan panjang yang menghasilkan banyak darah.

Mata Yoochun melebar. Dia segera menarik Changmin ke dalam pelukannya—membiarkan darahnya mengotori Changmin.

"Diam! Tetap bersamaku! Ada yang datang..." katanya.

"Siapa?"

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Silky masih menggonggong menghadap jendela. Sedangkan matanya menangkap sesuatu di salah satu dinding ruangan.

**4 April**

"Siapa yang menulis itu hyung? Siapa yang datang hyung? Apa yang terjadi?"

Yoochun menggeleng. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Changmin, menjaga Changmin dari sesuatu seolah ada yang bisa merebutnya.

"Ssh, dia tidak terlihat."

Gonggongan Silky semakin keras. Changmin menatap khawatir ke arah Silky. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang datang adalah **Dia**? Tapi apa yang dilakukan-**Nya**? 4 April? Itu masih lama! Sekarang masih tanggal 17 dan... dan apa maksudnya ini?

Sret!

Ada sekelebat bayangan hitam yang melintas di hadapan mereka. Cepat. Sangat cepat. Yoochun mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Changmin. Dia tidak takut jika dirinya terluka lagi, mengeluarkan luka dan darah lagi. Tetapi dia lebih takut jika Changmin yang terluka disini.

Sret!

Bayangan itu melintas lagi dihadapan mereka, sangat cepat. Changmin dapat merasakan Yoochun lebih bahkan sangat mengeratkan pelukannya. Namja itu begitu melindungi dirinya.

Sret!

"Pergi kau!" Yoochun berteriak keras.

Belum sempat Changmin menoleh, dia merasakan ada seseorang yang berbisik di telinganya. Dengan suara yang berat, dan terasa panas di telinganya.

"**Pelajaran pertama. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menggagalkan siklus kematian."**

"Argh!"

Setelah itu Changmin dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang memotong jarak mereka, membuat tubuh Changmin terlepas dari pelukan Yoochun dan tersungkur. Mata Changmin dapat menangkap ada sekelebat bayangan lagi yang menabrak Yoochun. Membuat pemuda itu berteriak, merintih kesakitan. Changmin bergerak panik. Dapat dia lihat ada satu goresan lagi di tangan kirinya, menambah luka di samping luka yang sebelumnya. Luka yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Changmin segera memeluk Yoochun, berusaha melindunginya dari sesuatu yang tidak terlihat itu.

"Pergi! Pergi!"

Sekelebat bayangan itu berlarian di ruangan itu. Membuat gonggongan Silky semakin keras, mengarah ke segala ruangan. Pandangan Changmin bergerak waspada. Berusaha mencari kemana sosok itu berhenti.

Namun setelah itu, dia mendapatkan ada sesosok makhluk di hadapannya.

"**Adolebit in inferno!"**

Satu kalimat yang tak Changmin mengerti apa maksudnya membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika. Makhluk yang berteriak keras dengan suara berat dihadapannya membuat dia menyadari sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

**.:o~o:.**

Seperti yang aku bilang diatas

**I will shut my f*cking mouth**

**Maaf untuk segala yang aku katakan di chapter sebelumnya, maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi**

**Aku minta maaf ke semua pihak**

**Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya**

**Maafkan aku**

**Kali ini aku akan diam**

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya**

**Aku menghargai review kalian, sungguh**

**Dan aku mencintai kalian, benar-benar mencintai kalian**

**Love you guys,**

**Yuri Masochist**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.


	33. Chap 3E: Strange

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Strange | March 18th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **3E, enjoy please~ I'm so so so so so sorry~ I will shut my f*cking mouth**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Strange | March 18th, 2012**

**.**

**Sunday**

**March 18th, 2012**

**01:01 AM**

Changmin mendesah pelan seraya memijit pelipisnya. Setelah kejadian yang cukup mengerikan di malam itu, mereka segera bergegas ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja dengan Changmin yang masih kaku dengan gerakannya. Pasalnya, sosok yang muncul dan berteriak tepat dihadapannya cukup membuatnya ketakutan. Cukup membuat dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun ketika mengingat wajah sosok itu.

Demi Tuhan, sosok itu sungguh mengerikan.

Bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan daripada sosok fiksi yang biasa dia tonton di film horror.

Matanya bergerak, menatapYoochun—duduk di atas ranjang—yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Jungmo. Tangan Yoochun sudah dijahit beberapa jam yang lalu, sekitar delapan belas jahitan di setiap luka. Jungmo yang menanganinya. Bayangkan saja, luka sobekan sekitar sepanjang limabelas sampai enambelas senti itu memang sangat panjang, dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Wajar Yoochun mendapatkan jahitan sebanyak itu.

Yoochun menghentikan obrolannya dengan Jungmo, matanya menangkap Changmin yang tengah menatapnya dari dekat jendela.

"Kemari, Min." kata Yoochun.

Changmin berjalan perlahan ke arah Yoochun. Jungmo menyingkir dari tempatnya, memilih untuk menjauh beberapa langkah. Yoochun segera menarik pinggang Changmin dengan tangan kanannya dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada namja tinggi itu.

"Ssh, jangan pergi."

Changmin menggeleng, Yoochun merasakannya. Tubuh Changmin terasa kaku, mungkin gara-gara kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya mereka tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Silky di rumah. Namun apa daya? Setelah itu Changmin segera membawa Yoochun menaiki mobil, bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Bukannya melupakan anjing kecil mereka, namun membawa Silky ke rumah sakit sepertinya bukan hal yang benar. Lagipula Changmin harus bertindak cepat saat itu, mengingat kedua luka—yang terus mengeluarkan darah—yang Yoochun dapat di tangan kirinya.

"Kau dalam bahaya, Minnie-ah."

Changmin terdiam. Jarinya meraih helaian rambut Yoochun dan memainkannya.

_Aku? Dalam bahaya? Sepertinya bukan aku, tetapi kau hyung. Aku yang menyebabkan semuanya. __**Dia**__ mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh menggagalkan rencana kematian, walau aku sendiri tidak tahu caranya. Dan __**Dia**__ mengancamku dengan melukaimu. Jika aku tidak ingin kau terluka, itu artinya aku hanya perlu duduk diam dan menunggu siapa yang mati berikutnya. _Changmin menatap Yoochun perlahan._ Tetapi aku tidak mungkin menghentikan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin ada korban berjatuhan lagi. Tapi... apa aku harus mengorbankan Yoochun? Demi banyak nyawa yang mungkin dapat kuselamatkan?_

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Min-ah."

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Kau yang seharusnya berhati-hati hyung."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Strange | March 18th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**March 18th, 2012**

**08:04 AM**

Changmin membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak ia kunci sejak kemarin malam. Gegabah memang, namun beruntung, sepertinya tak ada pencuri yang masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Yoochun masih berada di rumah sakit. Changmin memilih pulang ke rumah. Dia berjanji hanya akan mengambil handphone-nya dan handphone Yoochun, maka dari itu kekasihnya memperbolehkan. Namun ada baiknya jika dia mandi dahulu—mengingat bajunya yang terkena darah dari Yoochun.

Changmin masuk dan mendapati Silky tertidur di ruang tengah, menghindari dapur yang masih berantakan dan penuh darah—walau tak terlalu banyak. Changmin melihat handphone Yoochun dan juga handphone-nya berada di meja ruang tengah. Changmin segera meraihnya sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sofa.

Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab di handphone-nya.

**27 Missed Calls**

Changmin menekan tombol yang memperlihatkan daftar panggilan tak terjawab.

**Missed Calls**

**YunJae's Home (21)**

**2012.03.17 04:33 PM**

**Jaejoong Umma (19)**

**2012.03.17 06:14 PM**

**010-3144-2908 (2)**

**2012.03.02 06:21 PM**

Eh, nomor siapa ini?

Changmin segera menekan tombol hijau, menyambungkan dia dengan si pemilik nomor yang tidak di kenal.

Tutt... tutt... tutt...

"Yeoboseyo."

Changmin tersenyum pelan mendengar suara yang dia kenal dari sebrang line telepon.

"Oh, ini nomor barumu Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Changmin.

Changmin mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh disana. "Kau sudah dapatkan lagi handphone-mu?"

"Ya. Eum, aku... ada kecelakaan kecil."

"Kecelakaan? Astaga! Kau tidak apa, Changmin-ah?"

"Bukan, bukan aku." Changmin menghela napas. "Yoochun hyung."

"Oh, syukurlah."

Changmin menggerenyitkan dahinya mendengar kalimat itu.

Dari sebrang sana tersengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar panik, mendapati Changmin terdiam setelah mendengar kalimatnya. "Ah, ma-maksudku syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Minnie-ah."

Minnie?

Hanya Yoochun yang memanggilnya Minnie.

"Changmin? Hei, kau masih disitu?"

Changmin kembali dari batinnya dan menanggapi Kyuhyun. "Ya. Ah, Kyuhyun, aku akan mandi. Aku tutup teleponnya, ya?"

"Ah, okay. Katakan cepat sembuh kepada Yoochun hyung, dariku."

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Huh? Wae?"

"Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk berkomunikasi denganmu? Jika aku mengatakan kau menitipkan ucapan cepat sembuh, dia akan tahu bahwa salah satu dari kita menghubungi."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Ah, ya, kau benar."

"Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya sekarang. Bye."

"Bye."

Tutt

Setelah itu Changmin menekan kontak nomor rumah Jaejoong. Dia harus meminta maaf karena tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Dan juga, mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting karena tidak biasanya Jaejoong menghubunginya sebanyak ini.

Tutt... tutt... tutt... tutt...

"Yeoboseyo."

Changmin dapat mendengar suara Jaejoong di ujung sana. Namja itu berniat untuk mengucapkan kata maaf, namun ucapan Jaejoong menyelanya.

"Ah, Changmin. Mengapa kau tidak me—"

"Maafkan aku, Umma."

"Aish! Kau tahu? Aku dan Taemin khawatir disini! Taemin mem—"

"Taemin? Apa dia bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya, ya. Changminnie, kemarin orang yang kalian panggil dengan nama **Dia** datang lagi ke dalam mimpi Taemin. Dan **Dia** mengatakan sesuatu tentang darah. Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Changminnie?"

Darah?

Yoochun.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Umma. Aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi, Yoochun hyung..."

"Yoochun? Apa yang terjadi pada Yoochun? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Umma. Dia terluka namun sudah dijahit beberapa jam yang lalu, dan dia masih berada di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, walau dia tahu Jaejoong tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Umma. Semuanya terjadi... ah aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Yang pasti, jika Taemin bermimpi lagi kumohon segera hubungi aku."

"Aku menghubungimu namun kau yang tidak mengangkat telepon dariku!"

"Aku minta maaf, Umma. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Changmin dapat mendengar Jaejoong menghela napas disana. "Okay, kali ini Umma maafkan. Tetapi tidak untuk selanjutnya!"

Changmin tersenyum. "Gomawo Umma."

"Ya, ya. Ah, apa kau akan kesini hari ini? Taemin ingin menemuimu."

"Jika aku tidak sibuk, aku akan kesana. Tetapi aku tidak berjanji."

"Okay. Katakan semoga lekas sembuh kepada Yoochun."

"Tentu."

Dan setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak.

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**March 18th, 2012**

**12:14 PM**

Changmin terngah berdiri dihadapan rumah Jaejoong, setelah menekan bel sebanyak dua kali. Sebelumnya dia telah kembali ke rumah sakit, memberikan handphone Yoochun dan meminta izin kepadanya untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong. Sebagai jaminan, dia menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi Jaejoong. Untuk memastikan bahwa Changmin memang pergi kesana, dan Yoochun setuju dengan hal itu.

Cklek

Ketika pintu terbuka, Changmin mendapati Taemin segera memeluk tubuhnya. Changmin tersenyum, dia mengangkat tubuh Taemin dan menggendongnya.

"Hyung jahat!"

Changmin segera mencium helaian rambut anak kecil itu berkali-kali. Meminta maaf. Changmin membawanya masuk ke dalam, menuju ruang tengah.

"Sayang, siapa yang datang?"

Ada suara Jaejoong dari arah dapur. Changmin menurunkan Taemin di atas sofa ketika anak itu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Changmin hyung, Umma."

"Okay, Umma akan membuat makan siang."

Changmin tersenyum pelan seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Taemin. Jarinya terulur, mengacak rambut lembut itu lagi.

"Hyung, kenapa kemalin tidak mengangkat telepon daliku?"

"Ah, maaf Taeminnie. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa mengangkat telepon darimu. Ah, jadi apa kemarin **Dia** datang lagi? Eum?"

Taemin mengangguk seraya memeluk lengan Changmin. Changmin menariknya ke dalam pelukan, menenangkannya.

"Boleh hyung tahu ceritanya?"

Taemin mengangguk, tentu saja. Dia sudah berjanji untuk selalu menceritakan seluruh mimpinya mengenai **Dia **kepada Changmin.

"**Dia** berbisik kepadaku, hyung. Sualanya menyelamkan. **Dia** bilang ingin dalah. Aku takut kau celaka, hyung."

Changmin mengecup dahi Taemin ketika dirasakannya tubuh anak itu bergetar. Mencoba menahan tangis.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rupa-**Nya**, Sayang?"

Taemin menggeleng. Dia menggigit kuku jempolnya. "Hanya bayangan. Tetapi menyelamkan, hyung."

"Taemin-ah."

Changmin dan Taemin mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri dengan apron merahnya. Jaejoong menghampiri Taemin dan menepuk kepala anak itu.

"Aish, bukankah Taemin sudah janji kepada Umma untuk tidak menggigiti kukumu?" kata Jaejoong seraya menarik lembut jempol Taemin menjauhi mulutnya. Taemin berdiri, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Changmin. "Kau mau memilih es krim untuk pencuci mulut?"

Taemin mengangguk gembira. Dia loncat dari arah sofa dan segera berlari ke arah dapur. Sangat cepat dia menghilangkan rasa takutnya dengan rasa gembira.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin, yang juga menatapnya.

"Changminnie," kata Jaejoong lembut. "Aku khawatir kepada Taemin."

"Aku juga Umma." jawab Changmin ketika Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia masih kecil, Changmin. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk dihantui mimpi-mimpi seperti itu."

"Aku tahu, Umma." kata Changmin. "Aku sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan semua ini. Aku mencobanya, Umma."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Sejauh ini aku sudah mulai bisa mempelajari bagaimana siklus ini terjadi." ucap Changmin, membuat Jaejoong menggerenyit bingung. "Umma, kita benar-benar tidak sedang menghadapi hal sepele. Kita menghadapi seorang... Dewa."

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**March 18th, 2012**

**03:05 PM**

Changmin berjalan menyurui trotoar.

Banyak bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran, mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi. Suasananya hangat, lebih nyaman melewati musim ini dengan kekasih. Namun, berbeda dengan Changmin. Dia masih mengalami pergulatan batin.

Keinginannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu adalah mengetahui cara kematian orang-orang dalam Death Cycle. Cara mengetahui urutannya, mencari siapa korban selanjutnya dan juga cara menghentikannya.

Dia ikut campur. Bahkan perbuatannya terlalu ikut campur.

Changmin takut. **Dia** mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kemarin adalah pelajaran pertama untuknya, dengan cara menyakiti Yoochun. Apa jika dia terlalu menyelami siklus ini sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi kepada Yoochun?

Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, namun dia juga tidak mau melihat korban selanjutnya.

Dia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam dan menunggu saat jika saja yang akan mati selanjutnya adalah dirinya. Atau Yoochun. Bahkan Kyuhyun.

Aish! Kenapa bisa menjadi sesulit ini?

Srrr

Changmin merasakan ada yang mengalir dari dalam hidungnya. Jarinya terangkat, segera menyentuh sesuatu yang mengalir itu. Dan ketika Changmin melihat jarinya, agak tersentak karena dia melihat darah membasahi jarinya.

Mimisan.

Tetapi... mengapa tiba-tiba?

"Awas!"

Bruk!

Ckiiit

BRAK!

Changmin merasakan ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya, membuat mereka terjatuh menghempas bagian lain di trotoar dengan sangat keras. Kemudian yang Changmin dengar adalah suara debuman keras disertai dengan teriakan orang panik. Gerakan tadi membuat Changmin menutup matanya, refleks. Dan sekarang dia mencoba membuka mata ketika mendengar suara deru napas seseorang yang terengah, yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Gwenchana? Gwenchana?"

Orang yang berada di atas tubuh Changmin bertanya dengan panik. Changmin membelokkan pandangannya, melihat ke sumber suara yang lebih bising. Ada mobil yang menabrak sebuah salon. Tabrakan yang sangat keras melihat kaca—dinding—salon yang pecah seluruhnya dan juga bagian depan mobil yang penyok.

Itu adalah tempat Changmin berdiri sebelumnya.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Astaga! Hidungmu berdarah!"

Changmin mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya. Jika dia tidak mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, mungkin dirinya sudah terapit oleh dinding salon dan juga bagian depan mobil itu.

Mungkin dia akan mati?

"Gw-gwenchana."

Kepala Changmin terasa agak berat, mungkin gara-gara benturan kepalanya yang menabrak jalan. Laki-laki itu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Changmin. Dia segera mengambil posisi duduk dan kemudian membantu Changmin untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"G-gomawo." kata Changmin pelan.

Orang itu segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Dia menyeka darah yang masih mengalir dari lubang hidung Changmin dengan hati-hati.

"Apa kau terluka di bagian lain?"

Changmin menggeleng tidak tahu. Namun ketika dirasakan sikut kirinya terasa perih, Changmin mengangguk.

Orang itu mengangkat lengan Changmin secara perlahan. Menemukan sebuah luka di sikut kirinya. Luka sobekan yang mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin karena gesekan dari sikut ketika mereka jatuh menabrak trotoar.

"Hidungku memang sedang berdarah, bukan karena hal ini."

Orang itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia melirik ke tempat tabrakan—yang berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari mereka—melihat orang-orang yang berupaya mengeluarkan si pengemudi.

"Orang itu pingsan." kata Changmin.

"Mereka akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Laki-laki itu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Changmin. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kepalamu terbentur keras tadi. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat panik."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." kata laki-laki itu. "Oh, namaku Kim Junho. Namamu?"

"Ah, aku? Aku Shim Changmin. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

Junho tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri dan setelah itu membantu Changmin.

"Aku antar kau ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak usah." Changmin tertawa pelan. "Aku akan kesana sendiri."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau—"

"Kekasihku bekerja disana. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan. Sungguh, terima kasih karena telah menolongku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini luka kecil. Yang seharusnya dikhawatirkan adalah si pengemudi itu."

"Aku tahu." Junho mengangguk mengerti. Matanya melihat ke arah orang-orang yang sibuk menunggu ambulans datang, berusaha mempertahankan si pengemudi yang pingsan itu dengan nyawanya. Junho mengembalikan pandangannya dan menatap Changmin. "Dimana kekasihmu bekerja?"

Changmin tersenyum. "Seoul National University Hospital."

"Ah, rumah sakit besar itu?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Ne."

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**March 18th, 2012**

**03:28 PM**

Changmin berjalan perlahan di koridor rumah sakit. Sikutnya terasa perih, sama sekali belum diobati. Orang yang hampir menabrakanya tadi sudah dilarikan ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat—di rumah sakit ini—untuk penanganan awal yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Ketika langkahnya berhasil membawa dia ke ruangan dimana Yoochun dirawat—untuk beberapa waktu karena luka jahitan yang masih basah—Changmin segera masuk ke dalam sana. Dia melihat Yoochun tengah memainkan handphone-nya. Namun ketika Changmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk, Yoochun segera menoleh. Yoochun tersenyum. Belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, matanya sudah menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

Gerakan kaku dari tangan kiri Changmin. Bajunya yang sedikit kotor dan kusut dan juga bekas merah—yang samar—di atas mulutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Changmin-ah?" tanya Yoochun panik.

Changmin menggeleng pelan dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi samping ranjang Yoochun. Yoochun mengambil posisi duduk, meraih tangan kiri Changmin yang membuat pemuda itu meringis.

"A-aish... ap-appo..."

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi kepadamu, Minnie-ah?"

Changmin menggeleng lagi ketika Yoochun memiringkan tangannya sedikit dan melihat luka dari sana. Yoochun panik. Dia berniat turun dari ranjang namun Changmin menahannya.

"Aish, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi aku hampir tertabrak mobil."

Yoochun mendorong tangan Changmin yang menahannya. Dia segera turun dari ranjang dan berniat untuk mengambil beberapa kapas dan obat merah yang terletak di kotak P3K—yang tergantung di salah satu dinding, antisipasi dokter jika ada luka kecil di setiap ruangan.

"Aish, sudah kukatakan kau harus berhati-hati!"

"Maafkan aku." kata Changmin pelan.

Dia pasrah saja ketika Yoochun menariknya ke kamar mandi, untuk mencuci lukanya sebelum memberikan obat merah dan membalutnya dengan kapas dan plester.

Yoochun segera menyalakan keran wastafel, membiarkan air mengalir dari sana dengan volume yang agak keras. Dia mendekatkan sikut Changmin ke aliran air, membuat Changmin harus menunduk untuk memudahkan Yoochun melakukannya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak mengalami luka serius." kata Yoochun, masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membersihkan luka itu dengan hati-hati.

Changmin meringis kecil ketika dirasakannya luka itu bersentuhan dengan air yang cukup dingin. Terasa perih untuknya. Changmin dapat melihat darahnya mengalir ke arah saluran pembuangan.

"Aku bersyukur ada yang menolongku, hyung. Jika orang itu tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah tertabrak dan aku pasti... entahlah." kata Changmin.

Dan setelah itu otaknya berputar. Mengingat sesuatu ketika dia memutar kembali kejadian saat orang itu memberitahukan namanya.

"_Oh, namaku Kim Junho. Namamu?"_

Tunggu...

Kim Junho?

Changmin tidak bodoh. Dia tahu bahwa di Korea tentu saja banyak orang yang bernama Kim Junho. Namun, dia bisa berharap jika Kim Junho ini mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Kim Junsu yang merupakan korban di siklus tahun 2007! Itu mungkin bisa terjadi! Jika benar, itu artinya Changmin berhasil menemukan keluarga korban yang mungkin dapat memberikannya informasi.

"—padamu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka atau apapun. Kau pikir aku tidak apa-apa melihatm—"

Kalimat Yoochun terdengar samar di indra pendengarannya. Benaknya lebih memilih untuk memperdebatkan sesuatu.

_Aish! Kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dan menayakan hal ini?_

"—ini. Kau mengerti, Shim Changmin?"

Changmin terkesiap. Dia melihat Yoochun yang menatapnya.

"Ne?"

Yoochun memandangnya, mencoba untuk sabar. Ketika dirinya mengkhawatirkan dia, kekasihnya itu lebih memilih untuk melamun. Aish!

**.:o~o:.**

**Maaf belum bisa membalas review**

**Saya menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan di kotak review**

**Dan juga, saya benar-benar meminta maaf untuk pihak yang merasa sakit hati atas ucapan saya**

**Sungguh, saya minta maaf**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **|**VitaMinnieMin **|**Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Aku menganggap kalian sebagai teman, bukan sebagai author dengan readers**


	34. Chap 3F: Groundless

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Groundless | March 21st, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **3F :)**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Groundless | March 21st, 2012**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**March 21st, 2012**

**04:19 AM**

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Tidak terganggu oleh suara ataupun hal lain yang biasanya dapat membangunkan orang-orang. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa ini sudah waktunya untuk bangun.

Ketika dia membuka mata sepenuhnya dan mengambil posisi duduk, Changmin dapat melihat Yoochun sedang membuka gorden besar—yang menghalangi kaca sebagai dinding—berhadapan dengan ranjang. Hal itu membuat Changmin bisa melihat keadaan pada pukul empat pagi seperti ini. Masih gelap, tentu saja.

"Min, kau akan ke kantor NCIS sekarang?" tanya Yoochun, yang menyadari bahwa Changmin sudah bangun—walau Yoochun sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Changmin.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan kanan, menyingkap sedikit selimutnya membuat celana tidurnya terlihat.

"Ani. Wae Hyung?"

Yoochun berbalik dan melihat Changmin dalam keadaan baru bangun tidurnya. Yang dapat menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya. Beruntung karena ini masih pagi—bahkan sangat pagi—sehingga belum ada orang yang berkeliaran di luar, di sekitar kompleks perumahan tempat tinggal mereka. Yoochun segera menghampiri Changmin, naik ke atas ranjang.

"Hari ini ikut saja ke rumah sakit, ya? Aku takut jika kau sendirian."

Changmin hanya mengangguk saja. Lagipula dia perlu berbicara dengan Jungmo dan Zhoumi, mengenai foto-foto hasil autopsi dari mayat ketiga orang korban di siklus kematian. Dia butuh foto-foto yang lengkap, untuk jaga-jaga jika dia butuh sesuatu untuk di pelajari. Maka dari itu dia harus ikut ke rumah sakit.

Belum sempat Changmin melakukan apapun, Yoochun sudah membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Sudah cukup lama juga mereka tidak melakukannya. Berniat untuk membalas ciuman itu ketika Yoochun mendorong tubuhnya kembali berbaring di ranjang, Changmin membatalkan niatnya. Dia mengingat akan jahitan yang masih basah di lengan Yoochun—walau sekarang di perban. Persetan dengan luka di sikutnya, dia tidak peduli. Itu hanya luka kecil. Berbanding terbalik dengan luka milik Yoochun.

Changmin mendorong dada itu dan membuat ciuman terlepas. "Aish! Tanganmu!"

"Biarkan." Yoochun mendekatkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Changmin namun namja di bawah tubuhnya itu mendorong kembali dadanya. "Wae?" tanya Yoochun. "Kita sudah hampir satu bulan tidak melakukannya, bahkan aku yakin sudah lebih dari satu bulan."

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Syukurlah, Yoochun mulai kembali seperti biasa karena beberapa hari ini Changmin memang menjauhi Kyuhyun—tentu saja hanya dihadapan Yoochun. Di belakang, mereka masih berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Dengan kontak nomor baru Kyuhyun yang diberi nama Woo Janghyun. Membuat Yoochun sama sekali tidak curiga ketika Changmin mengatakan bahwa itu adalah nomor teman SMU-nya dahulu.

Yoochun segera mencium kembali bibir Changmin karena tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun darinya. Changmin mendorong kembali dada Yoochun, membuat Yoochun dengan terpaksa melepas kembali ciumannya.

"Wae, Chagiya?"

Wajah Changmin bersemu merah dipanggil seperti itu. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar suara sexy dari kekasihnya, yang memanggilnya dengan nada yang sangat menggoda dirinya.

"Tanganmu. Ya ampun, luka itu masih basah!"

Yoochun menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya segera menelusup ke perpotongan rahang dan bahu Changmin. Menciumi lehernya dengan lembut.

"Kan sudah di perban." kata Yoochun.

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya lagi. Tangannya kembali mendorong dada Yoochun, membuat jarak terbentang lagi diantara mereka.

"Astaga, Min-ah. Apa lagi? Aku rindu padamu, Minnie."

"Setidaknya tutup dulu gorden itu."

Yoochun menyeringai. Dia menarik selimut yang hampir terjatuh dari atas ranjang dan menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Dengan begini tidak ada yang lihat, bukan?"

"Aish, tetap saj—empphh... hnnhhh..."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Groundless | March 21st, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**March 21st, 2012**

**09:27 AM**

Changmin dan Yoochun sudah sampai di rumah sakit beberapa menit yang lalu.

Changmin duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruangan Yoochun. Bukannya Yoochun sedang tak sibuk, tak menangani pasien, namun Jungmo melarangnya untuk menangani pasien sejauh ini, mengingat luka jahitan yang baru berumur empat hari itu. Yoochun menerima saran dari temannya itu, mengingat semuanya untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Dan yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya duduk di ruangannya, mengurusi beberapa dokumen tentang penyakit-penyakit dan sebagainya, dan tentu saja mengawasi Changmin.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu istirahat?" tanya Changmin.

Yoochun mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas-kertas dan menatap Changmin yang duduk di hadapannya. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu dan setelah itu mengembalikan pandangannya. "Beberapa jam lagi. Kenapa?" tanya Yoochun. Terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali bertanya. "Apa kau lapar? Astaga, kita baru saja sarapan beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Bukan Hyung!" Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku ingin menemui Jungmo Hyung dan juga Zhoumi-ge."

"Untuk? Kukira kau masih lapar." kata Yoochun seraya meletakkan kertas-kertasnya di atas meja. "Karena sebenarnya aku masih 'lapar'."

"Aish! Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan mengenai mayat Sungmin, Donghae dan Kibum! Ish!"

Mendengar jawaban dari wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah itu membuat Yoochun tertawa puas. Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dalam hidupnya selain berdua bersama Changmin, walau hanya sekedar menggoda kekasihnya.

"I love you." kata Yoochun lembut.

Changmin tersenyum. Namun, ada yang mengganjal di hatinya ketika dia mengatakan, "I love you too."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**March 21st, 2012**

**12:14 PM**

"Maaf karena menyita waktu kalian, Jungmo Hyung, Zhoumi-ge."

Jungmo dan Zhoumi mengibaskan tangannya. Tanda mereka tidak keberatan. Yoochun tersenyum sebelum menyesap jus jeruknya. Siang ini mereka tengah berada di kantin yang biasa digunakan untuk para dokter atau perawat lainnya beristirahat. Bukannya tidak sibuk, namun untuk dokter muda seperti Zhoumi, Yoochun dan Jungmo tentu saja tidak terlalu diberatkan untuk menangani pasien. Mereka belum terlalu lama menjadi dokter, lagipula mereka hanya ahli di bidang-bidang tertentu.

"Aku ingin menayakan beberapa hal kepada kalian." kata Changmin, menatap dua orang namja berseragam yang duduk di hadapannya dengan makan siang mereka. "Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil pada tubuh Sungmin, Donghae ataupun Kibum, selain tanda misterius di tengkuk mereka?"

Jungmo menatap Zhoumi yang duduk di sampingnya. Memang si namja berambut merah yang lebih menangani ketiga mayat itu, tentu saja dia lebih tahu.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu tidak ada. Hanya itu saja yang aneh." Zhoumi menyesap teh miliknya. "Oh, ada! Tubuh mereka seperti membeku, maksudku seperti mereka telah berbaring di salju selama beberapa waktu. Setahuku mereka semua meninggal di dalam ruangan, benar bukan? Jadi sedikit ganjil juga melihat tubuh yang membeku ketika mereka sama sekali tak tersentuh salju sedikitpun."

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Memproses informasi itu ke dalam ingatannya.

Jungmo menambahkan. "Yang lebih ganjil adalah luka mereka. Darimana datangnya? Ayolah, bagaimana bisa ketika ada orang yang di sandra dan di sekeliling dia dikelilingi banyak orang sementara dia tiba-tiba mati dengan luka tusuk yang tidak tahu darimana asalnya? Astaga! Itu sangat aneh dan menakutkan!"

"Aku setuju padamu." kata Zhoumi lagi. "Aku kasihan kepada Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bersalah namun di penjara, ya walau dia sudah bebas sekarang."

"Kita ambil contoh Donghae. Ada kamera CCTV yang merekam pergerakan dia, dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba mati. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada kejadian seperti itu?"

Yoochun mengangguk setuju. "Kibum lebih mengagetkan. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana luka itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa nyawanya pergi."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Changmin mengikuti permbicaraan. "Yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaan adalah bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan luka-luka itu?"

Jungmo tertawa kecil seraya mengangkat tangannya. "Kuserahkan tugasku kepada detektif sepertimu. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Aku hanya seorang dokter muda yang beruntung karena ketika SMU dahulu tidak dibunuh oleh Siwon."

"Aish, aku jadi takut mati." ucap Zhoumi.

Yoochun tertawa kecil mendengarkan ocehan kedua namja yang duduk dihadapannya.

Ketika Changmin memakan makanannya, Zhoumi kembali membuka suara dengan topik yang berbeda. "Oh ya, Changmin, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?"

Changmin berhenti menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Yoochun di sampingnya, dan dia menangkap bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Changmin berusaha bersikap biasa dengan cara memasukan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan kontak dengannya."

Changmin berharap Yoochun ataupun Zhoumi dan Jungmo tak menangkap nada bohong dari suaranya.

"Benarkah?" kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya.

Changmin menoleh ke arah Yoochun, mencoba mengelabuinya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Selama ini kau lihat sendiri bukan bahwa aku hanya diam di rumah, kau mengawasi pergerakanku, kau tidak melihat aku ataupun Kyuhyun saling menghubungi dan... kau bisa menilai sendiri, 'kan?"

"Jadi kemana kau pergi sebelum sosok itu menyerangku? Menghasilkan luka disini?"

Changmin mencoba membiasakan dirinya dengan sandiwara ini. "Aku mencari angin keluar dan tak sengaja tertidur di taman. Maafkan aku tak memberitahumu."

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

Ukh! Nada dingin itu lagi? Kemana Yoochun yang tadi pagi? Yang mengucapkan kata cinta kepadanya? Kemana dia yang Changmin kira sudah kembali lembut seperti biasanya?

Ini seperti sebuah pelajaran untukmu, Shim Changmin.

Jangan pernah membiarkan Yoochun mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong." kata Changmin. "Aku tidak berani berboh—"

"Jika kau tidak berani membohongiku, lalu apa yang kau lakukan ketika di mobil waktu itu? Kau mengatakan bahwa pesan yang kau terima dari Kyuhyun adalah pesan dari Eunhyuk."

"I-itu..."

Jungmo dan Zhoumi yang menyaksikan hal itu mulai melihat hal yang tidak beres. Mereka saling berpandangan, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

"A-aku..."

Zhoumi yang merasa bersalah karena sepertinya dia membawa mood Yoochun menjadi jelek memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud—maksudku... Yoochun-ah, tenangkan dirimu. Apa kau tidak percaya kepada pacarmu, eoh?"

"Aku hanya bertanya." kata Yoochun dingin.

"Tapi pertanyaanmu seolah menyudutkan Changmin. Ayolah, kulihat daritadi kalian tertawa berdua, sungguh membuat iri siapapun. Tetapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau bertanya kepada Changmin seolah-olah dia be—"

"Aku tidak memintamu ikut campur, Zhoumi."

"Maaf jika aku ikut campur. Dan maaf juga aku menanyakan Kyuhyun kepada Changmin. Itu pertanyaan refleks, okay? Aku sedang teringat kepada namja manis itu dan—"

"Namja manis?" Changmin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Kyuhyun, Zhoumi-ge?"

Pertanyaan refleks dari Changmin untuk Zhoumi tentu membuat Yoochun semakin berada di ambang kesabarannya.

"Bukan begitu." Zhoumi berusaha mengelak. "Aku hanya spontan saja mengatakan bahwa dia namja manis, karena kenyataannya memang begitu, bukan?"

"Oh, jadi Zhoumi-ge ingin merebut Kyuhyun darik—" Changmin yang tersadar dari kalimatnya segera menatap Yoochun dengan hati-hati. "Bu-bukan maksudku..."

"Lanjutkan kalimatmu." Perintah Yoochun dengan nada dingin.

Jungmo dapat merasakan atmosfir menyeramkan di sekitar mereka.

Oh, jangan katakan jika Yoochun akan marah sekarang.

"Ma-maksudku—"

"Lanjutkan kalimatmu. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Demi Tuhan! Changmin ingin sekali mengutuk mulutnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia kendalikan hanya dengan mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun!

"Maafkan aku. A-aku hanya tak ingin ji—"

Pandangan itu begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Lanjutkan kalimatmu."

Zhoumi kembali bertindak. "Demi Tuhan maafkan aku! Aku tidak ada niat untuk memancing siapapun!"

Jungmo mengangguk dan memilih untuk bersuara. "Aku yakin maksud dari kalimat Changmin karena dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun—yang sudah dia anggap sebagai teman dekat atau sahabat—direbut oleh Zhoumi, karena kita semua tahu bahwa Zhoumi telah memiliki Henry." Jungmo menatap Zhoumi tajam. Jujur saja, dia tidak akan suka jika seandainya Zhoumi benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin Henry yang lembut itu disakiti. Ayolah, semua orang pun akan miris melihat Henry andaikata itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak meminta kalian berdua ikut campur ke dalam masalah pribadi kami."

"Kami tidak ikut campur. Kami hanya meluruskan." kata Jungmo.

"Aku hanya refleks berbicara. A-aku kasihan jika saja Henry dicamp—"

"Jangan mengambil kalimat dari Jungmo. Aku bertanya padamu untuk mendengar kembali kalimatmu. Kalimat yang masih menggantung itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Demi Tuhan, jangan kau tekan Changmin seperti ini!" kata Jungmo.

Yoochun menggertakan giginya, tanda dia benar-benar kesal.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kalimatku yang memintamu untuk melanjutkan kalimatmu, Shim Changmin."

_Ya Tuhan, kau akan marah!_

"Aku... sudah kukatakan bahwa aku teringat kepada kekasihnya Zhoumi-ge."

Yoochun mendengus. "Apa kau tak mengerti dengan pertanyaanku? Aku memintamu untuk melanjutkan kalimatmu, apakah itu sulit?"

Belum ada. Belum ada bentakan sama sekali. Tapi nada sedingin itu... sungguh, Changmin ingin mencekik dirinya sendiri sekarang juga.

"Kau harus menjernihkan pikiranmu, Yoochun."

Jungmo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti itu memilih untuk berdiri, meraih tangan Changmin dan membawanya pergi menjauhi Yoochun dan Zhoumi. Yoochun menggertakan giginya semakin keras. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa, yang pasti dia sudah sangat sensitif sekali jika mendengar nama Cho Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuatnya ingin membunuh manusia saat itu juga.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun melihat Zhoumi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Yoochun menggenggam tangannya keras sebelum memilih untuk pergi juga dari tempat itu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**March 21st, 2012**

**12:28 PM**

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kepada Yoochun." ucap Jungmo.

Changmin melirik ke arah Jungmo yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Ini bukan tentang yang terjadi kepada Yoochun. Ini tentang dirinya. Tentu saja Yoochun akan marah jika kekasihnya sendiri hampir saja mengatakan bahwa dia mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai miliknya.

Argh!

Changmin bersumpah ingin menabrakan kepalanya ke dinding hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri dan lupa ingatan. Setidaknya hal itu tidak membebaninya dengan pikiran yang membayangkan bahwa Yoochun akan benar-benar marah sekarang.

Changmin benci hal ini. Changmin benci ketika hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai dua hati. Dia seperti orang brengsek yang menghianati Yoochun, sebagai sosok yang paling sempurna yang melengkapi hidupnya. Tapi... Kyuhyun. Dia candu tersendiri untuk Changmin. Ketika bersamanya dia bersumpah ingin menghentikan waktu, walaupun hanya sebentar.

Ah, dosa apa yang telah dia perbuat sehingga menjalani persoalan yang begitu rumit ini?

"Dia sering berlaku dingin ketika dia marah. Tapi... aish, membayangkan nada dari kalimatnya tadi membuatku merinding." kata Jungmo.

Changmin mengangguk pelan mendengar kalimat itu. "Aku tahu aku yang salah."

"Oh tidak, Yoochun juga salah. Dia membuatm—"

"Yoochun hyung sama sekali tidak salah. Dia baik, sangat baik. Dan permintaannya tadi membuatku sadar bahwa aku telah membuatnya sakit hati. Mungkin bukan untuk yang pertama, tetapi untuk yang sekian."

Entah mereka akan melangkah kemana, yang pasti mereka hanya mengikuti koridor rumah sakit di lantai paling bawah. Tidak ada tujuan, Jungmo hanya berniat membawa Changmin pergi dari situasi yang dia pikir membuat Changmin tertekan, bingung dan juga bersalah.

"Apa kalian pernah bertengkar?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Tentu. Tetapi karena hal sepele. Biasanya karena makanan."

"Apa dia pernah memarahimu secara langsung? Melakukan kontak fisik?"

"Kau tahu bahwa Yoochun hyung adalah orang yang paling baik di dunia ini? Paling baik melebihi apapun. Aku bahkan tidak dapat menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata. Dia selalu sabar menghadapiku. Pasti aku pernah membuatnya kesal atau kecewa, namun, perlakuan yang paling kasar yang pernah kudapat adalah nada dinginnya itu. Aku merasa ingin mati jika dia seperti itu. Sejauh ini tak pernah kudapatkan Yoochun hyung memukulku, mungkin pernah mencengkram tanganku dengan keras."

Jungmo bergidik pelan mendengar penjelasan itu. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan jika pada suatu hari Yoochun akan benar-benar marah."

"Tetapi," Changmin melihat sekitar, mereka sudah berada di luar bangunan rumah sakit. Di taman belakang yang sangat besar dan dipenuhi oleh banyak tumbuhan yang mulai tumbuh di musim semi ini. "Aku selalu berharap dia bisa memukulku atau memarahiku. Mungkin hal itu akan membuatku sadar, maksudku, aku tahu bahwa aku benar-benar childish. Aku seperti anak kecil yang tidak dapat mengatur emosi dan melihat sekeliling."

_Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai seseorang ketika aku sudah memiliki orang lain._

"Saranku, meminta maaflah kepadanya ketika mood-nya sudah mulai membaik. Sebaiknya jangan sekarang. Permasalahn tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan emosi yang masih bertempur melawan kata hati. Percayalah padaku, Yoochun akan memaafkanmu jika kau memang benar-benar tidak menyukai Kyuhyun." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Jungmo menatap Changmin dengan pandangan curiga.

Changmin terperanjat dengan kalimat yang diterima oleh indra pendengarnya.

Perasaan takut selalu ada. Apa rasa cintanya terhadap Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menonjol di mata orang-orang?

"A-aku—"

"Changmin!"

Belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya membuat kedua namja itu menoleh ke arah gerbang yang terletak di taman belakang rumah sakit itu. Disana ada seorang namja yang melambai ke arah Changmin. Namja itu melewati gerbang besar yang memang dibuka—dan tentu saja dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang keluar masuk rumah sakit—dan menghampiri mereka.

"J-Junho? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

Junho terkekeh pelan. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jungmo dan memperhatikannya beberapa detik.

"Oh, jadi ini kekasihmu?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya dan kemudian tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja bukan. Dia temanku, salah satu dokter juga disini."

Jungmo tersenyum sebelum memberitahukan namanya. "Jungmo."

"Ah, aku Junho. Kim Junho. Ah, berapa usiamu? Mungkin akan lebih sopan jika aku memanggilmu 'Hyung' jika kau lebih tua dariku."

"Tahun ini aku duapuluh enam tahun."

"Oh, tentu saja aku harus memanggilmu 'Hyung'. Tahun ini aku menginjak umur duapuluh lima."

Changmin ikut membuka suara. "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Junho Hyung."

Junho mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya berapa umurmu Changmin-ah?"

"Duapuluh tiga." Kemudian dia tertawa lagi. "Okay, okay. Mengapa kita jadi membicarakan umur seperti ini?" Changmin mendapati kedua namja itu juga tertawa. "Ah, Jungmo hyung. Junho yang menyelamatkanku ketika ada mobil yang hampir saja menabrakku. Jika dia tidak ada, aku tak bisa membayangkan ada dimana aku sekarang."

"Beruntung sekali. Terima kasih Junho-ah. Jika kau tidak ada mungkin aku tidak bisa mendapati Changmin sedang menjahiliku di kemudian hari."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar si pengemudi itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Jungmo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja bukan dia yang menangani korban itu, namun temannya yang melakukan. Dan Jungmo terkadang menanyakan perkembangan dari orang yang hampir menabrak Changmin itu kepada temannya. "Dia masih tak sadarkan diri, tetapi tidak ada luka serius. Beruntunglah dia."

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya tidak ada nyawa yang melayang, bukan?"

Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Junho. Ternyata orang itu menyenangkan juga, ya?

Eh, bukankah Changmin ingin menanyakan sesuatu?

"Ah, Junho hyung, aku lupa menanyakan hal ini kepadamu." kata Changmin, memilih untuk segera menanyakan hal itu. "Apa kau mempunyai saudara kembar?"

Junho menatap Changmin bingung. "Apa kau dapat membaca pikiran seseorang atau apapun? Meramal mungkin?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Jadi kau benar mempunyai saudara kembar?" Junho mengangguk ragu menjawabnya. Changmin sumringah. Semoga tebakannya benar. Semoga saja. "Dan namanya Kim Junsu. Apa benar?"

Junho kembali memandang Changmin bingung, bahkan sekarang dia membulatkan matanya. Demikian pada Jungmo.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

Changmin ingin sekali menanyakan hal-hal mengenai Death Cycle. Namun belum tentu juga Junho mengetahui tentang detail kematian saudara kembarnya, bukan? Maka dari itu Changmin lebih memilih untuk menyimpan pertanyaannya dan mecari waktu yang tepat. Dia tidak ingin membuat Junho lebih kaget jika dia menanyainya dengan berbagai hal.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung bisa berada di sekitar sini?"

Junho mengembalikan ekspresi kagetnya seperti semula. Dia tersenyum kemudian. "Rumah baruku ada di sekitar sini. Dan aku sering jalan-jalan keluar."

Changmin mengangguk senang.

Semoga Kim Junsu saudara kembar Kim Junho ini adalah orang yang dicari oleh Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta nomor handphone-mu, Hyung?"

**.:o~o:.**

(maaf belum membalas review, saya harus sekolah)

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **ejinki** |** bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Mari berteman :)**

**PS**: For **e****L****-ch4n****, chingu~ maafin aku ya, di chapter sekian aku ngomongin FF kamu dan aku berbicara sesuatu yang tentu akan membuat chingu sakit hati. ****Choesonghamnida****~ sungguh, maafkan aku. Demi Tuhan aku ini childish banget. Aku gak bisa ngontrol emosi. Waktu itu aku gak sengaja nemu FF chingu, dan setelah itu temen aku ngasih tau aku tentang FF juga di wordpress, yang reviewnya juga banyak banget (tapi FF straight dan aku sama sekali gak mau baca), otomatis bikin aku down banget. Masalahnya aku udah tiga bulan bersama FF ini dan aku berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Tapi… aish, aku juga tertekan gara-gara gak menang lomba FF. Aku kira yang menang tuh FF-nya bagus banget, tapi… waktu aku baca tuuuuhh… entahlah pokoknya aku tertekan disana. Jadi kebawa emosi kemana-mana. Cheosonghamnida chinguyaaaa~ jeongmal cheosonghamnida~**


	35. Chap 3G: Fuss

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Fuss | March 22nd, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Baekhyun, Soohyun, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO-K, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type** **:** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **3G :) Kejutan di 3H ekekekekeke**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Fuss | March 22nd, 2012**

**.**

**Thursday**

**March 22nd, 2012**

**01:02 AM**

Yoochun membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan. Bukan maksudnya untuk pulang dari rumah sakit pukul satu dini hari seperti ini, namun ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia lakukan. Terlebih dia juga malas untuk bertemu dengan Changmin. Matanya menangkap sosok Changmin yang terlelap dihadapan laptopnya yang masih menyala. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak sengaja tertidur disana. Yoochun melepas seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur. Tak berniat untuk mandi malam, mengingat suhu kota Seoul kali ini adalah minus empat derajat celcius. Suhu yang cukup dingin di awal musim semi yang seharusnya hangat, bukan?

Yoochun berjalan ke arah ranjang. Otaknya sudah memerintahkan dia untuk segera mengambil waktu untuk tidur. Namun dia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat Changmin meringkuk pelan.

Sepertinya namja itu kedinginan.

Sekesalnya Yoochun kepada Changmin, dia masih sangat mencintai namja itu. Dia masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkannya tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja, di malam—pagi—yang cukup dingin ini. Dia masih punya hati ketika dia berjalan menghampiri Changmin dan segera mengangkat tubuh itu dengan hati-hati. Menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membaringkannya dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Setelah itu Yoochun meraih selimut dan segera menyelimuti tubuh Changmin hingga sebatas leher sebelum Changmin menggeliat pelan, namun dia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Yoochun berjalan ke arah laptop Changmin dan mematikannya. Setelah itu dia melenggang keluar kamar—setelah menutup pintu—dan tidur di ruang tengah, bersama Silky yang kebetulan dia temukan sedang terlelap disana.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Fuss | March 22nd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thursday**

**March 22nd, 2012**

**05:44 AM**

Changmin menggeliat pelan di atas ranjang. Matanya perlahan terbuka sebelum dia mengambil posisi duduk. Setelah dia membawa kesadaran sepenuhnya, dia baru tersadar bahwa dirinya tidur di atas ranjang. Seingatnya dia sedang berada di hadapan laptop, meneliti tentang Death Cycle yang tengah dia pelajari. Namun mengapa dia bisa berada disini sekarang? Bahkan laptopnya sudah menutup di atas meja.

Ah,

Yoochun. Tentu saja.

Tetapi—

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan.

—kemana Yoochun sekarang?

Changmin segera menyingkapkan selimutnya dan berdiri turun dari atas ranjang. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya setelah membuka pintu kamar dan turun dari lantai dua. Pandangannya segera tertuju kepada sesosok namja yang tidur di salah satu sofa ruang tengah—posisi tangga berhadapan dengan ruang tengah sehingga Changmin bisa melihatnya. Di sofa yang satunya terdapat Silky yang juga sedang tidur disana.

Yoochun sangat baik walaupun dia sudah membuatnya kesal kemarin.

Changmin tentu saja takut. Dia bersalah, dia tahu. Dan semua orang yang bersalah selalu takut, bukan?

Dan juga nada dinginnya kemarin. Ya Tuhan, sungguh, Changmin tak ingin mendengarnya lagi dari mulut kekasihnya.

Changmin tersenyum tipis. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali naik ke lantai dua, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun."

Kalimat perintah itu membuat Changmin membalikan pandangan dan arah tubuhnya. Changmin yakin Yoochun tak mungkin mengigau dengan kalimat itu. Dia melihat kekasihnya membuka mata dan kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disana.

Changmin ingin sekali menolak perintah itu, namun apa alasannya? Karena Kyuhyun adalah partner dalam menelusuri Death Cycle? Oh, tentu saja Yoochun tak akan menerima alasan seperti itu. Selama ini Changmin berhasil mencari semuanya sendiri, tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun. Ya mungkin penuturan Kyuhyun tentang kematian Sungmin membantu, namun itu hanya sedikit. Hal itulah yang membuatnya mengetahui Death Cycle, selanjutnya Changmin yang menyelami sendiri.

Lalu, apa yang akan menjadi alasannya?

Apakah dia akan berkata dengan jujur bahwa hatinya terbagi untuk dua orang? Yoochun dan... Kyuhyun?

Ya Tuhan, Changmin tidak akan mengambil resiko sebesar itu.

Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan?

Kata 'baiklah' atau 'tidak akan'?

Changmin memejamkan matanya, berusaha berpikir untuk mencari satu jawaban. Apa dia harus berbohong lagi? Mengatakan 'baiklah' namun di belakang dia masih akan melakukan kontak dengan Kyuhyun? Atau berkata 'baiklah' dengan artian bahwa dia memang akan benar-benar menjauhi Kyuhyun? Selama-lamanya? Atau juga dia akan menjawab 'tidak akan' yang tentu saja akan memancing amarah Yoochun?

Kata perpisahan dari Yoochun adalah suatu hal yang tak ingin Changmin dengar, namun... menjauhi Kyuhyun bukan sebuah jawaban yang tepat.

Jadi...

"Ba-baiklah."

...memilih untuk berkata 'baiklah' namun di belakang masih akan melakukan kontak. Okay, kau sangat berani untuk membohongi Yoochun, Changmin-ah. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya Yoochun tahu?

Mungkin kau akan mati di tangannya.

"Kau yakin dengan kata-katamu?"

_Jangan... kumohon jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu._

"A-aku yakin."

"Apa kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan ucapanmu?"

_Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mempertanggungjawabkan ucapanku. Namun melihatmu seperti ini... bukan jawaban yang tepat._

"Ya."

Yoochun merubah sedikit mimik wajahnya, yang sama sekali tak bisa Changmin baca apa artinya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**March 22nd, 2012**

**02:33 PM**

Pagi ini Changmin ikut kembali ke rumah sakit bersama Yoochun. Tanpa harus memberitahu alasannya, tentu dia sudah tahu mengapa.

Karena Yoochun benar-benar takut Changmin akan berpaling kepada Kyuhyun. Oleh karena itu namja ini benar-benar menjaga Changmin-nya. Membuatnya menjadi manusia overprotective yang menghilangkan sifat aslinya.

Changmin tidak suka hal itu.

Yoochun sedang berada di ruangannya, sementara Changmin sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Jika dipikir-pikir sudah hampir tiga bulan ini—sejak Changmin tahu tentang Death Cycle—dia sudah melupakan PSP-nya. Sungguh tak bisa disangka untuk maniak game seperti dirinya.

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dengan tidak sengaja.

Bruk!

Orang yang ditabraknya meringis pelan—terkena bahu Changmin dengan sangat keras, namun beruntung karena orang yang ditabraknya tak sampai terjatuh. Changmin sendiri hanya berpindah sedikit dari posisi awalnya, tabrakan itu tak terlalu keras untuknya. Changmin melihat sosok yang ditabraknya, dia memandangnya dengan tatapan... ketakutan?

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Tadi aku melamun dan—"

Namja pirang yang ditabraknya itu segera melenggang pergi ke arah yang dia tuju. Meninggalkan Changmin yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya tentu saja namja itu bukan dokter maupun pasien disini. Mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru karena seseorang tengah berada dalam kondisi kritis sekarang. Ah, itu bukan urusan Changmin. Tentu saja dia tidak usah pusing-pusing memikirkan hal itu.

Changmin segera melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju ke arah lift dan membawa dirinya ke lantai dasar. Setelah keluar dari lift dia segera melenggang ke arah pintu utama bangunan itu. Membawa dirinya keluar dan segera berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumah sakit.

Nah, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Menunggu sampai malam hingga Yoochun telah selesai dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit? Hanya diam?

Tentu saja Changmin tidak ingin melakukan hal itu.

_Ah, aku bisa menghubungi Junho dan memintanya bertemu disini. Aku akan membicarakan tentang saudara kembarnya._

Changmin segera meraih handphone-nya untuk menekan tombol hijau pada kontak bernama 'Kim Junho', namun sebelum dia melakukan sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hei, Changmin!"

Changmin segera menoleh dan mendapati Junho berjalan menghampirinya. Namun dia tak sendiri sekarang. Ada anak kecil—seumuran Taemin—berjalan berdampingan dengannya, dengan tangan yang di genggam.

"Oh, hai Junho Hyung. Baru saja aku mau menghubungimu." Changmin mengembalikan handphone ke dalam celana jeansnya. "Ah, siapa anak kecil yang lucu ini?"

Junho tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut anak kecil itu. "Namanya Kim Baekhyun. Dia anak—"

"Anakmu?"

Junho tertawa. "Aku menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri. Tetapi bukan karena dia anak dari saudara kembarku."

"Oh," Changmin bergumam pelan dan berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil bernama Baekhyun itu. "Annyeong Baekhyun-ah. Aku Changmin, teman Junho. Bangapseumnida ne?"

Bibir kecil yang tipis itu menarik segaris senyuman. Junho menepuk kepalanya lembut, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia anak yang baik karena membalas senyuman Changmin dan bersikap ramah.

"Annyeong Changmin Hyung." kata Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Changmin seraya menengadahkan kepalanya. Junho mengangguk memperbolehkan. Changmin mengembalikan pandangannya dan melihat Baekhyun sudah melebarkan kedua tangannya. Changmin tersenyum senang. Dia segera menarik tubuh kecil itu dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah gendongan.

"Aku tak menyangka dia bisa langsung akrab kepada orang lain." kata Junho, melihat Changmin berdiri dari posisinya.

"Dia anak yang baik." kata Changmin. Mencubit pelan pipi anak kecil berwajah cantik itu. Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Junho. Wajahnya berubah miris sebelum berkata, "Aku turut berduka atas kematian saudara kemb—"

Junho membelalakan matanya. Dia segera memotong ucapan Changmin. "Darimana kau dapat bualan itu?"

"Bualan?"

Junho menggeleng pelan. "Tunggu! Jadi sebenarnya siapa kau? Mengapa kau tahu bahwa aku mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Kim Junsu? Darimana kau dapat berita bahwa dia meninggal? Darimana kau tahu segalanya?"

Changmin yang mendapati nada suara Junho mulai meninggi segera mengibaskan tangannya, meminta maaf. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Sungguh, jangan berpikir macam-macam denganku. Aku bukan orang jahat, aku bersumpah. Aku seorang detektif. Aku menyelidiki kasus yang berhubungan dengan saudaramu."

Junho menggerenyitkan keningnya. "Berhubungan? Bagaimana bisa? Junsu tak pernah terlibat dalam masalah apapun yang berhubungan dengan hukum."

"Jelasnya bukan seperti itu. Semuanya sangat panjang dan aku memang berniat untuk memberitahumu. Aku memerlukan banyak informasi dari Hyung tentang kematian dari Jun—"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Biar kuluruskan. Junsu belum meninggal."

"APA?"

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget karena teriakan Changmin. Dia menatap kearah dua pemuda itu bergantian. "Junho Appa, ada apa?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia bergerak gelisah. Apa dia salah orang?

"Sebentar, a-apa Junsu mempunyai phobia.. ma-maksudku dia seorang Paraskavedekatriaphobia?"

Kali ini Junho yang membulatkan matanya lagi. "Bagaimana kau tahu semuanya? Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Shim Changmin!"

"A-aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi a-aku juga tidak mengerti... me-mengapa bisa... astaga! Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi!"

"Sungguh, mengapa kau mengetahui semua hal tentang Junsu? Apa yang sedang kau cari, huh?"

Changmin mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Demi Tuhan maafkan aku jika membuatmu curiga atau apapun. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku orang baik. Aku melakukan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang. Ma-maksudku benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan karena aku bertemu denganmu. Junsu berhubungan dengan kasus ini dan... dan... ya Tuhan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan padamu. Y-yang kutahu ada berita bahwa Junsu meninggal pada Desember tahun 2007. Dan aku yakin Junsu yang dimaksud adalah saudara kembarmu. Mana mungkin ada banyak orang yang bernama Kim Junsu yang phobia terhadap hari Jumat tanggal Tigabelas?"

"Tetapi Junsu belum meninggal. Pada kenyataannya dia masih hidup sekarang walaupun... memang pada tahun 2007 bulan Desember itu Junsu mengalami kecelakaan."

"Ke-kecelakaan? Seperti apa?"

Junho menggeleng pelan. "Aku sendiri bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya, yang pasti sekarang dia—"

"Junho Appa, itu Umma!" suara Baekhyun memotong kalimat dari Junho. Jari kecil itu menunjuk ke sebuah arah, membuat Changmin dan Junho segera mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk kecil itu.

Ada seseorang berpakaian dokter, yang Changmin kenal sebagai teman dari Yoochun juga—walau tak terlalu akrab—mendorong sebuah kursi roda dimana ada seseorang yang duduk disana. Dia tersenyum, melihat ke arah mereka. Namun Changmin yakin ada yang salah dengan orang itu—yang Changmin tebak bahwa dialah Kim Junsu.

"Dia buta dan lumpuh sekarang."

Dan kalimat dari Junho itu membuat Changmin menyadari apa yang salah dari namja itu. Baekhyun bergerak pelan dalam pelukan Changmin, meminta dilepaskan. Changmin berjongkok sedikit, melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan membuat anak itu segera berlari menghampiri 'ibu'nya.

"Kemarin setelah bertemu denganmu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Soohyun—dokter itu. Dia adalah teman kami di sekolah dasar. Itu jawaban jika kau bertanya mengapa Junsu bisa bersama Soohyun. Kami tinggal di Korea sebelumnya, lalu kami pindah ke Australia, ke tempat orangtua kami ketika usia kandungan Junsu masih beberapa minggu—atau satu bulan, aku lupa. Dan setelah itu kami kembali lagi kesini."

"Ke-kemana Ayah Baekhyun?" tanya Changmin. Matanya mengarah kepada Junsu yang tengah memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada Soohyun. Mereka tertawa, terlihat bahagia.

Pandangan Junho segera berubah, seolah menyiratkan kebencian disana. Dia menggeleng pelan sebelum mengatakan, "Anggap saja lelaki brengsek seperti dia sudah mati."

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak ingin membuka luka—atau dendam—seseorang yang sudah terkubur sejak lama.

"Okay. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu bingung, tetapi setelah ini aku pasti akan banyak mencari waktu untuk berbicara kepada Junsu. Banyak hal yang harus kutanyakan. Apa... ada sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya... eum tertekan? Ma-maksudku seperti sebuah trauma?"

"Apa yang akan kau tanyakan kepadanya?"

Changmin mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Seputar kecelakaannya. Tentang bagaimana cara dia selamat dari Death Cycle."

"Dari apa? Death Cy—apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Kau perlu waktu untuk mencerna semuanya."

Junho mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu apa dia akan tertekan atau tidak dengan pertanyaan itu. Yang pasti, hal yang paling membuatnya tertekan adalah... ya lelaki brengsek itu. Aku benar-benar berharap dia sudah mati sekarang. Atau setidaknya dia mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Sebuah karma atau apapun yang dapat membuatnya—"

"Changmin!"

Ada sebuah suara lagi yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Changmin dan Junho mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Changmin dapat melihat Yoochun berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat mereka. Wajahnya yang semula panik—karena mencari dirinya, mungkin—berubah menjadi kaget.

Junsu yang semula sedang tertawa bersama Baekhyun menghentikan tawa mereka. Tangannya bergerak, mencoba mencari sesuatu... seperti perlindungan? Yang pasti Soohyun segera menenangkan Junsu yang bergerak panik.

"Ju-Junho... a-apa... a-apa i-itu suara d-dia?"

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya bingung ke arah Junsu. Namun belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun, matanya sudah menangkap bahwa Junho berlari ke arah Yoochun dan segera menonjok kekasihnya pada bagian rahang—atau leher, Changmin tidak tahu karena pandangannya tertutupi oleh tubuh Junho.

Yang pasti Changmin segera berteriak dan menghampiri mereka—dengan Yoochun yang jatuh terbaring di rumput sedangkan Junho di atas tubuhnya, tangannya menarik kerah kemeja dalam balutan jas dokter yang Yoochun kenakan dan bersiap untuk memukulnya lagi.

Tentu saja Junho masih ingat bagaimana paras dari laki-laki brengsek yang sudah menghamili saudara kembarnya tanpa bertanggung jawab.

"Aku berharap kau mati setelah ini, Park Yoochun!"

Tu-tunggu...

Changmin terdiam selama beberapa saat, menghentikan langkahnya yang belum sampai mendekati mereka. Junho... mengenal Yoochun? Dan... dan berharap Yoochun mati?

A-apa jangan-jangan...

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Junsu yang tengah memeluk Baekhyun di kursi rodanya. Sedangkan Soohyun yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi berusaha menenangkan Junsu yang mulai ketakutan.

...orang yang dimaksud Junho adalah... Yoochun?

Buagh!

Changmin dapat mendengar sebuah pukulan lagi. Matanya segera teralih, menangkap Junho yang berhasil memukul kembali wajah kekasihnya. Yoochun tak melawan. Entah karena luka jahitan di tangannya yang masih basah atau... karena suatu hal lain?

Buagh!

"Berhenti!"

Changmin segera menghampiri mereka dan mendorong tubuh Junho menjauh. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Yoochun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Jauhi bajingan itu Changmin! Jauhi dia! Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

Bajingan?

"Dia kekasihku, Junho Hyung!"

Junho berhenti bergerak. "Ke-kekasihmu?"

"Ya! Dia kekasihku!"

Changmin membantu Yoochun untuk berdiri. Dia mengusap pipi yang mulai membiru itu dengan lembut, namun namja itu hanya meringis pelan dan berusaha menjauhi tangan Changmin dari wajahnya.

"Tolong, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Changmin, berusaha untuk menahan rasa emosi dan penasarannya.

Junho mencoba menahan amarah. Pandangannya teralih ke arah Soohyun. Dia memerintahkan Soohyun untuk membawa Junsu dan Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Yoochun terdiam. Matanya mengarah pada sosok dalam kursi roda itu dan sosok anak kecil yang mengikutinya.

Setelah Soohyun membawa Junsu pergi—masuk ke dalam bangunan rumah sakit—Junho mengembalikan pandangannya.

"Aku berharap kau mati." kata Junho. Tangannya kembali mengepal, langkahnya maju untuk kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan terhadap Yoochun.

Changmin mendorong dada Junho kasar. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Kekasihmu itu adalah laki-laki brengsek yang menghamili saudaraku! Dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab!"

Jadi... benar bahwa Yoochun yang...

"Yoochun..." Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun yang tengah mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Yoochun menoleh, menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Changmin."

"Jadi... B-Baekhyun..."

"Aku tidak ingin lelaki brengsek ini menjadi ayah Baekhyun! Kami sudah cukup bahagia tanpa ada dirinya!"

Changmin mengguncangkan bahu Yoochun perlahan. "Hyung, jelaskan padaku semuanya."

Yoochun menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Min."

"Hyung, kumohon. Aku perlu tahu semuanya."

Yoochun menggeleng lagi.

"Kuharap kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Yoochun, Changmin. Dia brengsek! Dia benar-benar brengsek!"

Dan setelah kalimat itu terlontar, sebuah pukulan kembali Yoochun terima di rahangnya.

Buagh!

"Berhenti!"

Changmin mendorong bahu Junho lagi secara kasar dan berteriak di hadapan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menilai orang dengan sembarang!"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia yang dahulu!" Terlanjur terbawa emosi, Junho membentak Changmin juga.

"Aku tahu dia! Aku kenal dia! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya me—"

"Dia benar Changmin. Kau tidak tahu aku dahulu."

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku mengenalmu, Hyung! Aku tahu kau! Aku tahu bahwa kau berub—"

"Orang sebrengsek dia mana mungkin bisa berubah!"

Changmin menggigit bibir. Dia menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, Junho Hyung."

Belum sempat Junho melakukan apapun, Changmin sudah kembali mendorong dadanya.

"Kumohon Hyung. Tinggalkan kami berdua, kami perlu meluruskan hal ini."

Junho hendak melawan, namun ketika pemikirannya tertuju kepada sebuah hak dia memilih untuk meninggalkan keduanya. Changmin punya hak untuk mengusirnya. Changmin perlu tahu semuanya dari mulut kekasihnya sendiri. Junho tahu hal itu.

Setelah Junho pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka berdua memilih untuk diam. Tentu saja bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hanya angin musim semi yang menemani mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Changmin."

Akhirnya sebuah kalimat lolos dari kerongkonganita suaranya. Changmin menunduk ke bawah, melihat rumput-rumput yang bergoyang di sekitar sepatunya.

"Siapa Junsu sebenarnya? Dia bukan hanya teman, 'kan?"

Ada jeda dulu dalam obrolan mereka.

"Dia... mantan kekasihku."

"Lalu?"

Kembali jeda dalam pembicaraan mereka. Angin berhembus, membuat rambut keduanya berkibar lembut. Yoochun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan darah yang masih mengalir dari luka sobekannya—mungkin terlalu keras pukulan itu karena darah masih keluar dari sana.

"Aku menghamilinya dan tidak bertanggung jawab."

Kemudian terdiam lagi. Changmin tidak tahu emosi apa yang harus dia keluarkan sekarang. Marah? Sedih? Atau...

"Jangan tinggalkan aku karena hal ini, Min. Dia masa laluku."

"Tapi kau membuat anak kecil seperti Baekhyun tak punya ayah."

"Kau harus mengerti, Min. Kami masih sangat muda waktu itu. Dan aku... tentu saja aku masih belum bisa mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang kuperbuat. Aku harus mem—"

"Kau punya anak, Hyung."

Yoochun dapat melihat setetes darahnya jatuh mengenai salah satu helai rumput.

"Aku tahu."

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki. Menjauhi sosok Yoochun yang masih terdiam disana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Satu kalimat yang sama yang mereka ucapkan secara bersamaan.

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**March 22nd, 2012**

**10:21 PM**

Changmin berbaring di ranjangnya bersama Yoochun. Mereka saling diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yoochun, yang pasti Changmin sedang emmikirkan satu hal. Memikirkan tentang pengakuan Yoochun tadi siang.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Mereka hanya saling diam dengan posisi yang saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Di sisi lain Yoochun juga hanya diam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Meminta maaf kepada Changmin? Sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi, namun namja itu hanya diam. Tak bereaksi apapun. Penjelasan singkat itu membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu. Yoochun memang brengsek. Namun Changmin sendiri tahu bahwa Yoochun sudah berubah. Sewaktu masa kuliah dahulu Changmin sangat tahu bagaimana Yoochun di kenal orang-orang. Player, mengandalkan harta, ketampanan, dan kepintaran... namun Changmin tahu, benar-benar tahu bahwa Yoochun-nya sudah berubah 180 derajat ketika bersama dirinya.

Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"Changmin..." suara Yoochun terdengar berbisik. "...maafkan aku."

Dosa itu tak mudah untuk dimaafkan. Apalagi ketika bayangan kalimat Junho terngiang dalam benaknya.

"_Kuharap kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Yoochun, Changmin. Dia brengsek! Dia benar-benar brengsek!"_

**.:o~o:.**

Maaf belum membalas review lagi

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **ejinki** |** bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Mari berteman :)**

PS: Baekhyun tuh EXO-K ya**  
><strong>


	36. Chap 3H: Mistakes

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Mistakes | March 23rd, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Baekhyun, Soohyun, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO-K, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Surprise! 3H! Kumohon jangan bunuh sayaaaa *kabur**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Mistakes | March 23rd, 2012**

**.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**05:22 AM**

Ketika Yoochun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia sudah tidak menemukan Changmin di sampingnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yoochun menyibakkan selimut, turun dari ranjang dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Langkahnya bisa dikatakan cepat ketika dia turun dari tangga, dan setelah itu yang dia temukan adalah Changmin yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Yoochun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Apa dia harus meminta maaf lagi? Tentu saja. Tetapi... apa Changmin akan memaafkannya?

Yoochun menggeleng.

Dia tak yakin dengan hal itu.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan, menghampiri Changmin disana. Changmin hanya diam saja, tak melakukan apapun ketika Yoochun mengambil tempat untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dan setelah itu... hening.

Sama sekali tak ada yang berani membuka topik pembicaraan. Masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Apalagi Changmin.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata kekasihnya adalah mantan dari Kim Junsu, dan mereka sudah punya anak sekarang. Terlebih lagi Yoochun tidak mau bertanggungjawab pada saat itu—entah kapan yang pasti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Changmin tahu, Yoochun dikenal sebagai player di kampusnya. Dan dia juga tahu bahwa dia terlalu berani untuk melakukan hal pertamanya bersama Yoochun. Namun ia tidak akan menyesali hal itu, karena sekarang Yoochun adalah miliknya dan dia adalah milik Yoochun. Tetapi... mengenai Junsu... mungkin ucapan Yoochun benar tentang mereka masih muda dan Yoochun tentu saja masih belum bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Tetapi... sampai tidak punya hatikah Yoochun yang tidak mau bertanggungjawab atau mungkin mengakui anaknya sehingga Junsu benar-benar trauma terhadap Yoochun? Sebegitu **brengsek**-kah dia?

**Sepertinya begitu**.

"Changmin, aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan ini kepadamu." Yoochun membuka suara, menghancurkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. "Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau harus tahu bahwa Junsu hanya masa laluku. Bu-bukan maksudku tidak ingin mengakui anakku dengan dia, n-namun..." Sulit. Sangat sulit kalimat itu untuk keluar. "...aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepadamu."

Changmin meremas piyama yang dia kenakan. Jawaban apa yang harus dia keluarkan? Dia sama sekali belum punya satu jawaban. Changmin memaklumi... ah tidak, Changmin tidak dapat menerimanya. Bukan. Sungguh, Changmin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Hyung, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Yoochun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Matanya memperhatikan Changmin yang menatap lurus ke depan. Yoochun tahu dia yang salah disini, tetapi dia sama sekali belum berani jika harus mendengar kata... **perpisahan**.

"Baiklah."

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Changmin sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Mistakes | March 23rd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**11:11 AM**

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya beberapa kali. Dia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya, namun tidak disini. Disini ada Yoochun—dia tidak pergi ke rumah sakit—dan hal itu membuat Changmin tidak bisa memilih satu keputusan. Dia ingin menjauhi namja itu untuk beberapa waktu, agar dia bisa membuat satu keputusan yang tepat. Yang tentu saja tak akan membuatnya menyesali hal itu.

**Tetap bertahan bersama Yoochun, **atau...

...**membiarkannya hidup bersama Kim Junsu.**

Argh!

Changmin meraih handphone-nya di atas meja dan mulai melihat layar. Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun juga sebaliknya.

Sewaktu pindahnya Kyuhyun ke rumah barunya, Changmin tidak membantunya karena Yoochun baru saja mengalami 'serangan' dari sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dan juga dirinya yang hampir tertabrak waktu itu. Hal itu membuat dia tak boleh pergi dari samping Yoochun.

Dia harus meminta maaf. Ya setidaknya mungkin Kyuhyun dapat membantunya menjernihkan pikiran.

Jari Changmin mengetikan beberapa kata pada sebuah pesan baru.

**To : Woo Janghyun**

Kyuhyun, boleh aku minta alamat rumahmu yang baru? Maafkan aku karena tidak membantumu sewaktu kau pindah, aku dapat masalah.

Dan setelah itu dia menekan tombol 'send'.

Beberapa lama bagi Changmin menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, namun sampai sekarang tidak ada. Mungkin namja itu sedang sibuk atau apapun sehingga tak membalas pesan darinya.

Maka dari itu Changmin memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan memejamkan matanya. Dia menghalangi wajahnya dengan lengan, berharap Yoochun tak datang untuk mengusik pikirannya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**06:34 PM**

Percakapan terakhir Changmin dan Yoochun adalah pagi hari tadi, di ruang tengah. Itupun hanya satu kalimat darinya dan beberapa kalimat dari Yoochun. Sangat sedikit sekali sehingga Changmin masih bisa mengingat apa saja kata dalam kalimat itu.

Terakhir Changmin melihat Yoochun sedang berada di balkon kamar yang menghadap ke bagian rumah di belakang, dan itulah waktu yang Changmin gunakan untuk kabur.

Ya, kabur. Setidaknya dia harus menjernihkan pemikirannya dan mencari satu jawaban.

Dia hanya berbekal handphone dan dompet, ah dan juga sebuah niat untuk kabur. Kabur ke rumah ayahnya bukan jawaban yang tepat karena Yoochun dapat menemukannya dengan mudah. Begitupula dengan rumah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ke rumah Jonghyun—temannya saat SMU—bisa dikatakan adalah jawaban, namun apa yang bisa Jonghyun bantu? Maksudnya... Jonghyun tidak tahu masalahnya sama sekali sementara Changmin butuh seseorang yang dapat mengerti masalahnya, walau dia sendiri tak yakin akan membicarakan masalah itu atau tidak jika saja dia sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa dia ajak bicara.

Jadi pilihan satu-satunya adalah...

Rumah baru Kyuhyun, tentu saja.

Beruntung karena satu jam yang lalu Kyuhyun sudah membalas pesannya, memberikan Changmin alamat barunya. Kyuhyun juga meminta maaf karena baru membalas pesan itu dikarenakan ia terlalu asik bermain dengan PSP-nya, sehingga melupakan handphone yang tak sengaja tertimpa sebuah bantal di ranjangnya.

Changmin mendesah pelan seraya memijit pelipisnya. Dia membiarkan supir dari taksi yang dia tumpangi membawanya ke alamat rumah baru Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya taksi itu berhenti di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang cukup besar. Tepat dihadapan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Changmin segera memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang supir dan kemudian keluar dari dalam taksi.

Setelah memperhatikan rumah itu selama beberapa detik, Changmin memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya dan segera menekan bel rumah yang terdapat di samping pintu berwarna putih itu. Perlu menunggu beberapa saat untuk mendapati seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan tampaklah Kyuhyun dalam balutannya yang seperti biasa. Celana jeans selutut—kali ini berwarna putih—dan juga kaos tipis berwarna indigo. Dia tersenyum, mempersilahkan Changmin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku baru membalas pesanmu, kau baru bisa kesini pada sore seperti ini." kata Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan Changmin yang melepas sepatunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu artinya kau pulang lebih cepat, bukan? Pasti Yoochun ak—"

"Aniya." Changmin meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang berada di dekat pintu. "Aku menginap disini malam ini. Bolehkah?"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya sedikit. Dia kaget, tentu saja. Tetapi dia juga senang. Dan untuk menutupi rasa gembiranya, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan bercanda. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoochun?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Kyuhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Itu artinya mereka sedang bertengkar, benar bukan? Oh kalau begitu Kyuhyun bisa bersyukur karena dia bisa bersama dengan Changmin, ya walau hanya hari ini mungkin. Setidaknya Yoochun tidak tahu alamt barunya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruang tengah."

Dan tanpa sadar, tangan Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Changmin. Hal itu membuat debaran hati Changmin semakin terasa untuk Kyuhyun.

Dia mencintai dua orang. Namun, sepertinya ketika dia bertengkar dengan salah satu, **perasaan ini akan lebih kuat kepada orang yang satunya**.

**Kepada Kyuhyun.**

"Ah, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Changmin mengedip. "Makan?"

"Aish. Aku tidak bisa masak, Changminnie."

Panggilan itu. **Changminnie**. **Panggilan Yoochun untuknya**.

Changmin berusaha menerima panggilan itu. "Lalu bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Pesan pizza?"

"Okay."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera meraih telepon rumah yang berada di meja kecil dekat sofa panjang. Kyuhyun menekan beberapa angka untuk nomor telepon sebuah restoran pizza.

Changmin yang semula hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun, duduk di salah satu sofa panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar sementara Kyuhyun tengah memesan pizza.

Dia bersama Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kira-kira apa yang Yoochun lakukan? Mencarinya?

Itu sudah pasti. Tetapi... apa yang akan Changmin lakukan seandainya Yoochun menemukannya?

Ikut pulang atau mengatakan... '**Aku memilih Kyuhyun! Pergilah bersama Kim Junsu itu!**'.

Cih, **kau jahat Shim Changmin.**

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali telepon rumahnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Changmin.

"Yosh! Sementara menunggu pizza, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**07:25 PM**

Yoochun berlari ke arah dapur. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia mendatangi tempat ini. Begitupula dengan kamarnya, kamar mandi di lantai bawah, garasi, ruang makan dan tempat lainnya di rumah mereka. Namun, tak bisa ia temukan Changmin. Kemana Changmin-nya? Mencoba menghubungi pemuda itu sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi. Namun, tidak di angkat.

Ya Tuhan, kemana perginya Changmin?

Yoochun segera mengeluarkan handphone dan menghubungi ayah Changmin.

Tutt... tutt... tutt... tutt...

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa, Yoochun?"

Yoochun berusaha menetralkan nada suaranya yang akan terdengar panik. Dia tidak mau mendengar ayah Changmin khawatir.

"Appa, apa Changmin sedang bersamamu?" tanya Yoochun hati-hati.

"Tidak. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Changmin menghilang?"

Yoochun berusaha membuat suasana seperti biasanya. Lagipula, Mr. Shim sama sekali tak tahu dengan masalah mereka sekarang.

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak Appa." _Ayo, bersandiwaralah Park Yoochun_. "Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu sejak kemarin-kemarin, jadi kukira dia akan berangkat sekarang." Yoochun diam sebentar. "Ah, itu dia Changmin. Maaf Appa, aku mengganggumu. Kami akan makan malam dulu. Selamat malam Appa."

Yoochun menekan tombol 'end' pada sambungan telepon mereka. Yoochun membuang napasnya. Changmin tidak berada bersama ayahnya.

Jadi dimana Changmin sekarang?

Yoochun meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju garasi.

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**07:44 PM**

Changmin menggigit potongan pizza-nya yang ketiga. Dia menguyahnya dengan perlahan, melanjutkan percakapannya bersama Kyuhyun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ini sudah jadi pertanyaanku sejak waktu itu. Kau mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki alter ego—kepribadian majemuk—dan hal itu yang membebaskanku. Bagaimana bisa hakim percaya? Maksudku apa orang-orang tidak bertanya mengapa aku bisa bebas bukan diberi terapi penyembuhan?"

Changmin menggigit kembali pizza-nya. Jarinya meraih potongan sosis yang menyebar dengan saus tomat dan keju dan kemudian memakannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, tak perlu dipikirkan. Kau mengambil beban pikiran saja. Yang terpenting kau bebas, publik diam dan semuanya selesai. Lagipula kasusmu itu ditutup untuk publik, maksudku kau tenang saja, semuanya sudah selesai."

Kyuhyun meneguk segelas orang juice yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak tadi—miliknya. "Tapi aku penasaran." kata Kyuhyun, sedikit merengek.

Hal itu membuat Changmin tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lembut. "Aish, apa kau ingin masuk penjara lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Boleh. Asalkan kau datang menemuiku tiap hari."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**08:09 PM**

"Sudah lama Changmin tidak kesini, Yoochun."

Yoochun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Bukan, jangan sangka dia berlebihan. Changmin memang sering pergi malam, namun sekarang berbeda. Mereka sedang berada dalam masalah dan tentu saja Changmin masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah mempunyai anak. Hal itu membuat Yoochun khawatir pasalnya dia takut Changmin melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

Mabuk? Dan membuatnya 'dibawa' oleh orang lain?

Ayolah, tentu saja Yoochun bisa berpikir sampai kesana. Pikiran Changmin masih seperti anak-anak, dia childish. Dan tentu saja dia masih belum bisa mengatasi emosinya sendiri. Itu yang Yoochun takutkan sekarang. Ia takut Changminnya melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dia pikirkan.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Pertanyaan dari Jaejoong—yang berdiri di depan pintu—membuat Yoochun kembali dari lamunannya. Dia menggeleng pelan. Mengusap wajahnya dan menarik napas.

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**08:37 PM**

Changmin memusatkan pandangannya terhadap layar televisi di kamar Kyuhyun. Dia sedang memainkan game favoritnya. Tak disangka bahwa Kyuhyun juga adalah penggila game sepertinya. Dan ternyata Kyuhyun memiliki kaset-kaset game yang Changmin gemari. Hal itu membuat Changmin senang dengan situasi ini.

Jari-jari Changmin bermain dengan lincah terhadap joy stick. Sebelumnya dia sedang battle dengan Kyuhyun, namun namja itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan membawa minuman untuk menemani mereka.

Baru saja Changmin akan menekan tombol 'pause' untuk menyusul Kyuhyun, dia sudah merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun dari belakangnmya. Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk disamping Changmin—di karpet putih yang diduduki Changmin—dan meletakan dua botol minuman disana.

Soju.

"Aish, kau pintar Kyuhyunie. Aku sudah lama tidak minum soju."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Akupun begitu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**08:55 PM**

Setelah dari rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong, Yoochun segera pergi ke petshop langganan mereka. Dimana pemiliknya adalah teman SMU dari Changmin, Jonghyun. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Yoochun segera masuk ke dalam petshop dan mendapati Jonghyun tengah bermain dengan beberapa kucing.

"Annyeong, Jonghyun-ah."

Jonghyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kehadiran Yoochun.

"Hei, Yoochun Hyung. Kemana Silky?"

"Apakah Changmin kesini?"

Jonghyun yang merasa pertanyaannya diacuhkan hanya dapat bersabar. Dia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoochun yang terlihat panik.

"Tidak. Dia tidak kesini. Memangnya ken—"

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih."

Belum sempat Jonghyun mengucapkan apapun, Yoochun telah keluar dari petshop dan segera mengemudikan kembali mobilnya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**09:16 PM**

Drrt... drrt... drtt...

"Changminnie, coba angkat teleponnya. Handphone-mu berdering terus sejak kau datang kesini."

Changmin menggeleng dan meletakkan joystick-nya. Dua botol soju itu telah habis, tentu saja karena diminum mereka. Soju itu tentu tidak membuat keduanya mabuk, namun cukup membuat keduanya nyaman satu sama lain.

"Biarkan saja." kata Changmin. Meraih handphone-nya dan kemudian mematikan benda itu. "Sekarang tak akan ada yang mengganggu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan seraya meletakkan joystick-nya juga di atas karpet yang mereka duduki.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Dia merebahkan dirinya di atas karpet dengan kedua tangan—yang dilipat—yang dia jadikan sebagai bantal.

"Aku hanya tak ingin bertemu Yoochun untuk sekarang."

"Masalah?"

Changmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dia merebahkan juga dirinya di samping Changmin dengan posisi yang sama, lalu mereka memandang langit-langit ruangan berdua.

Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada satupun yang memulia topik pembicaraan. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan sekarang sementara Changmin sendiri sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

**Yoochun.**

**Kyuhyun.**

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa diamati mengarahkan padangannya juga, menghadap Changmin. Dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah wajah mereka saling berhadapan, tentu hanya berjarak beberapa senti, sekitar tiga sampai empat senti.

Hembusan napas mereka menerpa satu sama lain. Changmin meneguk ludahnya. Dia tidak mabuk, tentu saja tidak. Hanya satu botol soju yang dia minum, tentu saja dia masih sadar. Namun, memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat untuk yang kedua kalinya membuat Changmin tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

**Setiap berada disamping Kyuhyun, Changmin semakin ingin memilikinya**.

Dan yang dia lakukan adalah memajukan wajahnya dan meraih bibir merah di hadapannya dengan bibirnya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**09:21 PM**

Yoochun berdiri di hadapan rumah Eunhyuk, menunggu sang pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintu. Dia sudah menekan bel sejak tadi, dan hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk pintu terbuka.

Cklek

Ketika pintu terbuka, Eunhyuk segera menampilkan dirinya dengan balutan pakaian tidur. Dia memandang Yoochun dengan bingung. Tak biasanya kekasih Changmin ini mengunjunginya. "Ah, Yoochun? Ada apa?"

"Apakah Changmin ada disini?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Dia sudah lama tidak kesini, dan juga sudah lama juga dia tidak ke kantor NCIS. Memangnya kemana dia?"

Yoochun menggeleng. Dia menatap handphone-nya dengan khawatir. Changmin tidak mengangkat teleponnya, bahkan sekarang panggilan tidak terhubung.

Apa yang terjadi kepada Changmin?

Yoochun segera berterima kasih kepada Eunhyuk dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Dia harus segera menemukan Changmin-nya. Dia benar-benar harus menemukannya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**09:23 PM**

Ciuman mereka semakin panas ketika kedua lidah itu mulai bergulat. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, hanya seputar melumat bibir satu sama lain. Sekarang mereka lebih berani. Apalagi dengan posisi Changmin yang sudah berpindah di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Hal itu menambah keintiman mereka. Ditambah suasana sepi yang begitu mendukung.

"Emhhp..."

Changmin dapat merasakan Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya, membawa mereka lebih dalam dan lebih larut dalam ciuman.

Otak Changmin memberitahukan bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah salah, namun hatinya sangat sakit mengingat bagaimana seorang Park Yoochun yang sebenarnya. Walau itu semua hanya masa lalu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**March 23rd, 2012**

**09:35 PM**

Dengan mengebut di jalanan Seoul yang cukup ramai itu membuat Yoochun dapat sampai ke rumah Kyuhyun dalam beberapa menit. Salahnya sendiri hingga dia melupakan sebuah tempat yang mungkin akan Changmin datangi. Hal itu membuat dirinya mengutuki diri sendiri.

Yoochun segera turun dari dalam mobil. Dia tahu sekarang adalah malam musim semi yang masih dingin karena angin malam, namun keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya tak bisa membuat dia merasakan dinginnya angin. Dia panik, khawatir dan gelisah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Changmin-nya sekarang.

Yoochun segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat sebuah papan yang ditancapkan di pekarangan kecil rumah tersebut.

Dijual.

Oh, bagus! Sekarang kemana lagi Yoochun harus mencari Changmin-nya?

**..**

**..**

Pada detik yang sama, di tempat yang tentu saja berbeda, Changmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bertelanjang dada di bawah tubuhnya.

**Changmin **sudah** lepas kendali**. Benar-benar lepas kendali.

Dia kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika dia memberikan berbagai kissmark pada bagian leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah seraya menjambak rambut Changmin, membawanya semakin terlalu dalam **kesalahan** ini.

Changmin menjilat bagian yang masih putih polos. Mulutnya terbuka dan mulai mengemutnya, sebelum dia memberikan gigitan yang dilakukan bersama hisapan kembali.

"M-Minh..."

Jari Changmin berada pada dada Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan lembut, dia meraih salah satu nipple Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras dan memelintirnya. Kyuhyun menggeliat, dengan desahan lembut yang dia keluarkan.

**..**

**..**

Yoochun memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras. Jalanan sedang macet dihadapannya, dia mengambil jalur yang salah. Sekarang dia terjebak disini. Entah kemana lagi dia harus mencari Changmin, dia agak kesulitan karena tidak dapat menstabilkan berbagai emosi dalam dirinya. Khawatir, panik, takut dan berbagai emosi lainnya.

Ditambah Changmin yang sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi.

Hal itu membuat Yoochun semakin frustasi.

Bagaimana jika yang terjadi terhadap Changmin sekarang adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk? Sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk?

"Ya Tuhan, Changmin, dimana kau?"

**..**

**..**

Kyuhyun berhasil membuka kaos yang Changmin kenakan dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Mereka kembali memagut lidah satu sama lain, dengan gerakan cepat yang terbilang ganas.

Lutut Changmin berada di antara paha Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut celana. Dengan tak sengaja tubuh mereka semakin bergesekkan, hal itu menambah rangsangan bagi keduanya.

Tak ingin mengakhiri kegiatan ini, Changmin membawa Kyuhyun berdiri dan memandunya menuju ranjang queen size milik Kyuhyun. Changmin mendorong tubuh ramping Kyuhyun terhadap ranjang dan membuat dirinya berada di atas tubuh itu. Mereka kembali berciuman, menambah irama mereka.

**..**

**..**

"Jangan seperti ini, Changmin. Mengapa kau matikan handphone-mu?"

Yoochun membanting handphone-nya terhadap jok di samping kemudi. Macet terlihat semakin panjang, dia menyesali memilih jalan ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Yoochun membenturkan kepalanya terhadap stir kemudi. Dia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha membuat pikirannya menjadi normal, tanpa terbalut berbagai emosi. Namun terasa sangat sulit. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa membayangkan tentang apa yang tengah terjadi terhadap Changmin.

**Dia sungguh tidak becus untuk menjaga namja yang begitu dicintainya**.

**..**

**..**

Changmin berhasil melepas seluruh materi yang masih melekat pada tubuh mereka berdua, membuat keduanya kini sudah telanjang. Dapat mengagumi keindahan satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun merasakan Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan setelah itu merebut kembali lidahnya. Kyuhyun tak dapat melawan ketika Changmin menghisap lidahnya dengan liar. Dia menikmati permainan ini. Sungguh, tapi...

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Changmin, membuat ciuman itu terlepas.

"Hh... a-apa kau mabuk, Changminnie?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya, **BabyKyu**."

Changmin memandu kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia membiarkan Changmin memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan kembali dengan lidahnya.

**..**

**..**

"Apa Changmin ke rumahmu, Jungsoo Hyung?"

Yoochun menggigit bibir, berharap Jungsoo menjawabnya dengan kata 'iya'. Namun harapannya pupus sudah ketika sebuah kata terdengar dari ujung line telepon.

"Tidak."

Yoochun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun sekarang. Dia masih terjebak macet disini, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menghubungi beberapa rekannya yang lain—yang tentu saja mengenal Changmin—dan berharap Changmin ada disana.

Dan juga dia hanya bisa berdoa.

"Terima kasih, Jungsoo Hyung. Maaf mengganggu harimu."

Tutt...

Yoochun menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok yang dia duduki. Dia tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu.

**..**

**..**

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya terhadap leher Changmin. Dia menggigit bibirnya yang semakin memerah dan membengkak, mata sayunya menatap Changmin. Memberikan rangsangan dari tatapan itu.

Changmin memagut bibir Kyuhyun secara lembut. Hanya sebagai awal, sebelum dia berhasil menghujamkan miliknya, masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Enngghh~ aakhhh..."

Changmin mengusap kening Kyuhyun yang sudah bermandikan keringat oleh permainan awal mereka. Dia mencium kembali bibir Kyuhyun, membantunya mengalihkan rasa sakit dengan ciuman dan juga pijatan lembut dari tangan Changmin terhadap milik Kyuhyun.

"Hnnhh~ hnhh... C-Changminniehh..."

**..**

**..**

"Ya, apa kau melihatnya, Jungmo?"

Yoochun dapat mendengar Jungmo membuang napas di ujung sana.

"Astaga! Kalian baru bertengkar kemarin! Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan Changmin? Ma-maksudku, anak itu... kau tahu sendiri bukan jika dia itu—"

"Sulit mengontrol emosi? Aku tahu Jungmo, tentu saja aku tahu! Aku sudah bertahun-tahu mengenal dirinya dan itu yang aku takutkan!"

"Kau harus segera menemukan anak itu, Yoochun. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Zhoumi?"

Yoochun mengangguk. Dia tahu bahwa gerakannya tak mungkin dilihat oleh Jungmo, itu hanya gerakan refleks darinya. "Ya, dan dia juga tidak melihat Changmin hari ini."

"Kau sudah menghubungi semua orang?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Semuanya sudah kuhubungi. Aku sudah menghubungi temannya, ayahnya, sahabatnya dan juga..."

Yoochun terdiam, memproses sesuatu dalam ingatannya.

Dia belum mencoba menghubungi laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang hampir merusak hubungannya dengan Changmin.

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ah, J-Jungmo. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika kau bertemu dengan Changmin, segera hubungi aku."

"Tentu saja."

Tutt...

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Yoochun segera mencari kontak Kyuhyun dalam handphone-nya. Jangan tanya mengapa dia mempunyai kontak namja itu. Tentu saja setiap hari—sebelum mereka bertengkar tentunya—Yoochun selalu memantau apapun yang berada dalam handphone Changmin. Memantau apa yang dia lakukan. Dan kesempatan itu dia ambil untuk menyalin nomor dari Kyuhyun.

**..**

**..**

Changmin menggeram pelan merasakan kenikmatan baru untuknya. Dia menggerakan miliknya secara in-out di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencakar punggung Changmin, menahan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Lo-love... y-youhh C-Changminnie... ohh~ nhh..."

Changmin memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan dalam gerakannya.

"Ouh... ohh~ B-BabyKyuhhh..."

**..**

**..**

"Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju se—"

Klik!

Yoochun menekan tombol 'end' pada handhpone-nya secara kasar. Nomor Kyuhyun sama sekali tak dapat ia hubungi sejak tadi. Yoochun kembali melemparkan handphone-nya kasar terhadap jok disamping kemudi, memukul kembali stri mobil, berharap dapat terbebas dari macet.

**..**

**..**

"Ahh~ hnnhh... M-Minhh..."

Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya ketika dia merasakan hampir mendekati klimaks-nya. Tubuh keduanya penuh dengan peluh, bermandikan peluh satu sama lain. Kyuhyun mencakar punggung Changmin semakin keras ketika dia merasakan bagian bawah perutnya menegang dan beberapa saat setelah itu dia mengeluarkan cairannya, membasahi perut Changmin di atas tubuhnya.

Changmin mengerang, memejamkan matanya semakin rapat ketika dia merasakan bahwa dia sudah mencapai klimaks-nya. Changmin mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Menggeram dan kemudian mejeritkan nama satu sama lain secara bersamaan.

"Aaahhh~ Kyuhyun~!"

"M-Minnie ahh~!"

**..**

**..**

"ARGH!"

Yoochun sama sekali tak melihat kemacetan akan berakhir di ujung sana. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia harus terjebak dalam macet. Yang pasti, hatinya terasa tidak enak sekarang. Sangat tidak enak.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku Changminnie. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dirimu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Bersamamu**... itu adalah sebuah **kesalahan**.

Kita melakukan kesalahan baru, setelah sebelumnya kita telah melakukan banyak kesalahan.

Perkenalan itu...

Rasa iba yang berlebih...

Saling menatap masuk ke dalam mata...

Pelukan itu...

Dan insiden ciuman itu...

Hal itu membawa kita pada **kesalahan yang lebih besar**.

Ah, tepatnya bukan kita, hanya aku.

Aku yang mengingkari.

Aku yang mendustai.

Aku yang menghianati.

Ketika ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku, aku berpaling pada orang lain.

Aku berpaling padamu.

Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu.

Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Ketika bersamanya aku tahu, aku tahu aku adalah segalanya untuknya.

Aku tahu aku adalah miliknya dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu.

Tetapi...

Ketika kita bertemu lagi...

Aku tak bisa membendung perasaan ini...

Sungguh... **kesalahan yang kita lakukan sangat fatal**.

Kesalahan ini akan membawa kita lebih jauh ke dalam lubang penghianatan.

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

**Aku ingin memilikimu**... **tanpa** **harus membuang dia**.

**Egois!**

**Aku memang egois!**

**Itu kesalahanku.**

**Itu dosaku**.

Maaf... **aku mencintai kalian berdua**.

**.:o~o:.**

**Terkadang keegoisan dapat membuat manusia menjadi lebih hina daripada hewan**

**.:o~o:.**

Jika dipikir-pikir, aku lebih brengsek ya?

**.:o~o:.**

**Maaf saya gak bisa bacot dan belum bisa bales review**

**Buat reader baru, semangat ya bacanya :D**

**Untuk yang lain semoga gak bosen**

**Ehm, dan juga, ehm, jangan bunuh saya *kabuuuuuuu**

**Silahkan... saya sediakan kotak review ekekekekekeke**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin**|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **ejinki** |** bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Mari berteman :)**


	37. Chap 3I: Determination

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Determination | March 24th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Baekhyun, Soohyun, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO-K, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Surprise again! 3I! He... he... he... *kabur**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Determination | March 24th, 2012**

**.**

**Saturday**

**March 24th, 2012**

**03:54 AM**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan. Rasanya agak berat. Apa ini efek soju yang semalam ia minum? Ah, tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun yakin dia tidak mabuk semalam.

Dia masih ingat begitu nyatanya sentuhan yang diberikan Changmin untuknya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun segera menangkap sosok Changmin yang berada di sampingnya. Dia masih terlelap, dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil seulas senyuman.

Ada Changmin bersamanya. Satu ranjang dan beberapa jam yang lalu mereka baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dapat mendengar jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Apa... Changmin juga begitu?

Secara perlahan kelopak mata Changmin terbuka, menangkap sosok Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"Pagi," kata Changmin. Mengecup ujung hidung Kyuhyun kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Apa seterusnya akan seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Determination | March 24th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**March 24th, 2012**

**04:45 AM**

Kyuhyun tidak tahu emosi apa yang harus ia keluarkan sekarang.

Senang? Sedih? Kecewa? Atau...

Ya Tuhan. Dia sangat senang pagi ini. Semalam adalah malam terindah yang pernah ia lalui, berbeda dengan yang ia lalui bersama Sungmin. Dia dan Changmin melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya dapat merasakan bahwa dia adalah milik Changmin. Saling menjeritkan nama dalam deru napas dan puncak kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Namun ada perasaan sedih juga dalam hatinya. Apakah dia hanya pelampiasan? Karena Changmin sedang ada masalah dengan Yoochun? Apa dia hanya tempat untuk melampiaskan masalah?

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika pemikirannya mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu.

"Kenapa?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melakukan apapun, dia sudah merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Demi Tuhan, **Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat senang sekarang**. Dia akan melakukan apapun **jika dia dapat memiliki Changmin selamanya**, seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan Changmin di pinggangnya. "Sudah selesai mandi?"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Changmin mengangguk di belakang tubuhnya. Ada beberapa tetesan air dari rambut Changmin membasahi pundaknya—yang tehalang kaos v-neck berwarna hijau muda. Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Changmin sendiri sudah mengganti bajunya. Sekarang dia mengenakan kaos berwarna biru muda milik Kyuhyun, dengan kalimat 'I Love Music' di bagian dadanya. Sedangkan untuk celana, Changmin mengenakan yang kemarin, yang dia pakai tentu saja.

"Kita salah ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Dia berharap dapat mendengar kata 'tidak' dari mulut Changmin. Jika 'tidak', itu artinya dia punya kesempatan. Namun jika 'iya', itu artinya...

_Aku hanya pelampiasan, aku tahu._

"Entahlah." kata Changmin.

"Apa kau tidak punya jawaban?"

Changmin terdiam. Dia mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dengan teliti.

Salah?

**Tentu saja!**

Mana mungkin hal yang mereka lakukan tidak salah. Changmin memiliki Yoochun. Tetapi mengapa dia 'tidur' bersama Kyuhyun? Sekarang yang benar-benar brengsek adalah **dirinya sendiri**.

Masa lalu Yoochun tetaplah masa lalu. Kenyataan yang harus Changmin terima. Dia tidak bisa mengulang waktu untuk membuat Yoochun menjadi orang yang baik sejak awal. Seandainya dia bisa mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin sekarang pikiran Changmin tidak teralih pada kenyataan bahwa Yoochun sudah mempunyai anak, mencampakan ibu dan anaknya, dan membiarkan anaknya tak tahu dimana ayahnya.

Tetapi...

Oh! Fuck! Setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga melakukan hal ini bersama Kyuhyun?

Dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Dia sadar akan hal itu. Tetapi, apa posisi Kyuhyun sekarang? Selingkuhan? Pelampiasan? Lalu Yoochun? Tetap kekasihnya? Apa dia masih mau menerima dirinya yang bahkan lebih brengsek daripada Yoochun sendiri? Tidur bersama orang lain sedangkan dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat sempurna melebihi apapun di dunia ini?

_Oh, Tuhan, bisakah aku memutar waktu?_

**Changmin membenci dirinya sendiri**.

Dia tahu dia mencintai Yoochun, namun dia tidak bisa membendung perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Jika dia bersama Kyuhyun, yang ingin dia lakukan adalah melindungi namja itu. Membuatnya berada dalam dekapannya. Tetapi... ketika dia bersama Yoochun dia sadar. Dia sadar bahwa dia adalah milik Yoochun dan tidak seharusnya bersama Kyuhyun. Namun satu detik kemudian pikirannya telah teralih kembali, bahwa dia harus melindungi namja manis itu.

Apa yang salah terhadap hatinya?

Dia tidak bisa memilih satu! Benar-benar tidak bisa memilih!

"Ya. Tentu saja," Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suara dengan tawa kecilnya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku rela kau menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasanmu. Kau ada masalah dengan Yoochun, aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan denganku. Jika kau membutuhkan seseor—"

Sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Changmin telah memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dengan ciuman lembut yang membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

Tett~ tett~

Suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun mendorong lembut dada Changmin dan kemudian menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Kyuhyun sendiri.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Ini masih pagi. Diluar juga hujan."

Kyuhyun mengembalikan kembali pandangannya kepada Changmin. "Bukan. Bukan itu. Yang tahu alamatku hanya kau, dan juga keluargaku. Tetapi mereka tidak berada di Korea." Kyuhyun melihat Changmin mengangkat bahunya lagi. Tidak tahu respon apa yang harus dia berikan. Kyuhyun membuang napasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. "Ya sudah, aku lihat dulu kalau begitu."

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Changmin hanya berjalan ke arah karpet putih di hadapan televisi dan meraih handphone-nya. Dengan ragu dia memilih untuk menyalakan handphone-nya.

Brak!

Ada sebuah suara. Seperti suara benturan yang membuat Changmin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia segera melempar handphone-nya sembarang dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Kaki panjangnya membantu dia untuk mencapai tangga dengan cepat dan menuruninya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat dia membelalak tak percaya.

Sosok seseorang basah kuyup yang berdiri di muka pintu. Dengan Kyuhyun yang tersungkur disana.

"Aku mencarimu, Shim Changmin."

Ba-bagaimana bisa?

_Yoochun melihat jam pada arlojinya. Sudah pukul setengah empat pagi. Sudah semua tempat yang berkemungkinan bahwa Changmin berada disana ia kunjungi. Dimulai dari bar-bar yang terkenal hingga tempat-tempat hiburan malam lainnya. Dia sangat takut jika Changmin memilih untuk mabuk agar melupakan masalahnya. Namun, Yoochun sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Mungkin terlewat, tetapi dia sudah punya satu tujuan lain sekarang._

_Yoochun meraih handphone-nya dan melihat satu kontak yang berada di handphone-nya._

_Woo Janghyun._

_Changmin mengatakan bahwa itu adalah nomor temannya di bangku SMU dahulu. Yoochun hanya mengangguk percaya, karena dia melihat tak ada pesan aneh antara mereka selain ucapan rindu karena tidak melakukan kontak selama beberapa tahun. Namun Yoochun menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil._

_Changmin yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan nomor temannya di SMU sedangkan nomor Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba tidak aktif._

_Yoochun perlu mencurigai hal ini._

_Maka dari itu, dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kantor NCIS. Tak ada waktu untuk mencapai basement. Dia hanya perlu sesuatu yang cepat. Dengan menembus hujan yang agak lebat, Yoochun masuk melalui pintu utama gedung itu dan segera naik lift menuju lantai tujuh. Dia berharap masih ada orang disana._

_Ting!_

_Pintu lift terbuka, membawa dia pada lantai tujuh yang sudah sepi itu. Namun ada sebuah harapan ketika dia melihat sosok namja yang masih duduk di hadapan komputernya, dengan sebungkus keripik kentang di tangannya._

"_Shindong!"_

_Shindong—namja itu—menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia melihat Yoochun yang agak basah berlari pelan menghampirinya._

"_Wah, ada apa? Sudah lama sekali. Terakhir kau kesini bersama Changmin pada malam sebelum natal. Benar, 'kan? Sekarang dimana Changmin? Sudah lama juga dia tidak ke kantor."_

_Yoochun mengeluarkan handphone-nya dengan tangannya yang basah. Dia meletakkan handphone itu diatas meja. "Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Lacak nomor ini segera, untukku."_

_Shindong yang mendengar nada panik dalam kalimat Yoochun segera menyimpan keripik kentangnya. Dia mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya macam-macam. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi. Mana mungkin Yoochun akan datang ke kantor NCIS, basah karena hujan sejak pukul tiga yang lalu, terlihat panik, dan tanpa Changmin di sampingnya. Apa jangan-jangan..._

_Shindong segera menutup game dalam komputernya dan memilih untuk memfokuskan pekerjaannya. Dia meraih handphone Yoochun, mengetikkan beberapa angka pada komputer dan mulai melacak nomornya._

_Program pada komputer itu bekerja dengan cepat. Berusaha mencari sinyal dimana pemilik nomor itu berada. Dan hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik, hasil yang Yoochun harapkan sudah muncul di layar._

"_Kompleks Perumahan Diamond, Shine Street, 18."_

_Yoochun segera meraih handphone-nya dan menepuk pundak Shindong, tanda terima kasih. Dia berlari kembali menuju lift, meninggalkan Shindong yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi._

_Aku akan menemukanmu, Changmin._

"Aku sudah menemukanmu, Changmin."

Changmin membelalakan matanya, membeku pada posisinya.

Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan Yoochun membuat Kyuhyun tersungkur seperti itu. Kissmark yang Changmin berikan semalam terhadap leher Kyuhyun terlihat jelas, sangat jelas. Dan juga Yoochun tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi sekarang—setelah Sungmin meninggal. Ditambah dengan Changmin yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Tentu saja hal itu membawa Yoochun pada satu kesimpulan.

Changmin sedang bersama Kyuhyun dan kissmark itu membuktikan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi.

"H-Hyung..."

Pandangan Yoochun menyiratkan amarah sekarang. Changmin tahu bahwa dia yang seharusnya marah karena kenyataan yang ditutupi oleh Yoochun, perihal bahwa dia telah memiliki anak dengan hubungannya bersama orang lain. Tetapi kali ini Changmin tahu bahwa dia berada dalam pihak yang harus takut. Dia yang salah sekarang.

**Dia membuat dosa yang lebih besar.**

Yoochun pasti tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun semalam.

"Kemari."

_Shit! Nada dingin itu lagi!_

"Kemari."

Changmin masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Memandang Yoochun dengan takut. Changmin dapat melihat Yoochun menggertakan giginya.

"Kemari."

Changmin masih memilih untuk diam. Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi tersungkurnya dengan perlahan. Ada tetesan darah di sudut bibirnya. Sebelum dia bisa melakukan apapun, Yoochun menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan kembali memukulnya tepat di rahang.

"Kemari atau kubunuh dia!"

"Kyuhyun!"

Refleks jeritan itu yang keluar dari mulut Changmin. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Yoochun akan memukul Kyuhyun lagi. Namun dia lebih tidak menyangka bahwa Yoochun akan berteriak kepadanya.

Itu artinya **Yoochun sudah marah sekarang, bahkan sangat marah**.

Ini adalah saat dimana Changmin dapat melihat Yoochun marah kepadanya.

Changmin segera menjauhi tangga dan berlari ke arah mereka. Yoochun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kasar, hingga menabrak dinding di samping pintu dan membuat luka benturan di kepalanya. Changmin berniat untuk menolong Kyuhyun namun Yoochun telah lebih dahulu menariknya dan kemudian memukul rahangnya.

Buagh!

"Aku menghawatirkanmu, Shim Changmin! Aku mencarimu, Shim Changmin!"

Changmin menyentuh ujung bibirnya perlahan.

Darah ini...

**Yoochun berjanji tak akan pernah menyakitinya**. Tetapi... Changmin tahu, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk Yoochun melanggar janji itu. Changmin berhak mendapatkannya. Changmin berhak menerimanya.

Itu artinya, Changmin benar-benar membuat Yoochun marah sekarang.

"Perlu kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menghawatirkanmu!"

Kyuhyun menyentuh dahinya secara perlahan. Rasanya sangat berat. Pusing, bahkan dia melihat sekelilingnya berputar. Kyuhyun mencoba mengatasi rasa sakitnya. Dia berbalik secara perlahan dan melihat Changmin berada dalam posisi jatuh, jarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Ini salahnya. Dia perlu meluruskan hal ini.

"A-aku yang salah, bu-bukan Changmin..."

Yoochun geram. Dia menahan tangannya yang hampir melayangkan satu pukulan lagi.

Changmin tahu bahwa sebaiknya dia tidak bersuara sekarang. Terlihat seperti pengecut memang, namun dia tidak mungkin untuk membela Kyuhyun dan membuat amarah Yoochun semakin meningkat. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhun kembali dipukul oleh kekasihnya.

Yoochun menahan keinginannya untuk memukul kembali keduanya.

Dia menarik kerah baju Changmin dengan kasar dan membuatnya berdiri. Changmin hanya diam saja. Jika dia melawan rasanya akan terlihat lucu. Dia yang salah, tak seharusnya dia mengelak, bukan?

Maka, Changmin benar-benar memilih untuk diam ketika Yoochun mendorong tubuhnya keluar melewati pintu.

Yoochun menahan tangannya untuk sementara, namun rasanya dia belum puas jika tidak memberikan pukulan lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan jika perlu dia akan memukulinya sampai mati. Dengan cepat Yoochun kembali menarik baju Kyuhyun dan memukulnya kembali, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Buagh!

Dan pukulan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jatuh, meringis kesakitan.

Yoochun membalikan tubuhnya dan keluar dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun di dalam sana yang berusaha mengatasi rasa sakitnya. Entah pada fisik, entah pada hatinya.

Yoochun mendorong tubuh Changmin—yang agak basah karena air hujan—masuk ke dalam mobilnya, di tempat samping kemudi. Kemudian Yoochun masuk ke dalam mobil di bagian kemudi dan segera menyalakan mesinnya. Dia berusaha untuk melawan amarahnya, namun sepertinya dia tidak bisa. Yoochun hanya bisa melampiaskannya terhadap laju kendaraannya yang sangat kencang.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Agak perih karena luka sobekan, namun tidak seberapa.

Apa dia benar-benar Yoochun-nya? Sungguh, Changmin seperti melihat sisi lain dari Yoochun-nya yang selalu lembut. Mungkin Yoochun memang pernah dingin, tetapi tidak menyeramkan melebihi ini.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

_Oh, ya Tuhan. Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?_

Jari Changmin bergerak perlahan, menyentuh safe belt di joknya dan mulai memasangnya. Dia takut, jujur, dia takut dengan mobil yang melaju sangat kencang seperti ini.

Mata Yoochun terlihat nyalang. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan emosi yang memuncak dalam dirinya.

Dan mungkin ini yang Changmin takutkan. Ketika mobil Yoochun yang melaju tanpa kendali, dengan sebuah truk yang melaju kencang dari arah yang berlawanan, suara klakson yang melengking panjang dan akhirnya suara benturan yang teramat keras.

_Seperti inikah cara-Mu mengakhiri hidupku?_

**.:o~o:.**

"Dilaporkan secara langsung dari tempat kejadian. Tabrakan antara sebuah mobil Lexus LS600hL dengan truk pengangkut batu bara terjadi di Sherlock Street pagi ini. Tabrakan itu membuat bagian belakang mobil Lexus terhimpit oleh badan truk. Batu bara yang mengubur mobil menyulitkan polisi untuk mengeluarkan penumpang mobil Lexus, sedangkan supir truk telah berhasil di keluarkan dengan luka serius. Dugaan sementara supir truk yang menjadi pemicu kecelakaan tersebut, dalam kondisi mabuk. Kini, polisi dan beberapa warga berusaha untuk menyelamatkan kedua korban dalam mobil Lexus. Diperkirakan, korban tidak akan selamat."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saya belum balas review bukan berarti saya tidak menghargai kalian**

**Sungguh, saya menghargai kalian semua**

**Bahkan saya mencintai kalian semua**

**Terima kasih atas dukungannya, FF ini sudah berhasil melewati sebanyak 37 chapter**

Rencananya mau post chapter ini nanti malem, tapi saya mau pergi jadinya sekarang hehe

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **ejinki** |** bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Mari berteman :)**

**PS:**

Di Seoul tadi pagi sekitar jam 1-4 itu memang hujan, suhunya 2 derajat celcius

Readers: So?

Info doang, hehe *diinjek

**Eh, masih TBC lho~**


	38. Darkest Chapter

_Di-dimana ini?_

_Mengapa... g-gelap?_

_Gelap sekali._

_Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun._

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?_

_Dimana semua orang?_

_Tu-tunggu!_

_Me-mengapa lidahku sama sekali tidak... astaga! Kemana suaraku?_

_Aku tidak bisa berbicara!_

_Astaga! Ada apa ini?_

_Ta-tanganku? _

_Mengapa tak bisa kugerakan?_

_Me-mengapa rasanya semua anggota tubuhku mati rasa?_

_A-apa aku lumpuh? Bu-buta? Bisu?_

_D-dan a-apa ini?_

_Mengapa panas sekali disini?_

_Akh! Ada sesuatu yang panas menyentuh dadaku!_

_Apa ini?_

_Arkh! Rasanya sakit sekali! Hentikan!_

_Siapapun hentikan!_

_Di-disin—arkh! Sak-sakit!_

_Hentikan... ku-kumohon... ARKHH!_

**Kau memohon padaku?**

_Eu-eurrghh!_

_Si-siapa kau?_

**Kau seperti binatang.**

_Arrgghh! B-berhenti?_

_K-kumoh—arkh!_

**Kau bahkan lebih hina dari binatang.**

_Hen-hentik—ARGH!_

**Katakan bahwa aku adalah Tuhan-mu.**

_Si-sia—ARGH! Kumohon berhenti!_

**Kau punya dua pilihan.**

_Arkkhh hentikan!_

**Biarkan permainan tahun ini tetap berjalan, atau...**

_Arkhh! Panas! Pan—ARKHH!_

**Berikan aku 365 nyawa sebagai gantinya.**

BERHENTI! ARRKKH! PANAS!

**Aku adalah Tuhan-mu dan kau adalah budakku.**

**Jadilah budak yang patuh untuk Neraka.**


	39. Chap 3J: Realize

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Realize | April 1st, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Baekhyun, Soohyun, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, Sooman dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO-K, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **Ehm, 3J~ enjoy :D**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Realize | April 1st, 2012**

**Sunday**

**April 1st, 2012**

**07:24 AM**

Mr. Shim menggenggam tangan kiri Changmin dengan lembut. Meremasnya dengan perasaan, berharap anaknya akan bangun dari komanya yang sudah berjalan selama delapan—tujuh—hari ini. Dia khawatir, bukan, dia sangat khawatir. Anak semata wayangnya, satu-satunya yang dia miliki di dunia ini sedang berada dalam kondisi antara hidup dan mati. Setelah kematian istri tercintanya, tentu saja dia tidak ingin Changmin pergi menyusul, mendahuluinya.

Walaupun begitu, Mr. Shim masih dapat bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Anaknya dan juga kekasih dari anaknya selamat dari kecelakaan tragis yang kebanyakan tak memungkinkan bagi korban akan selamat. Airbag bukanlah sebuah jaminan keselamatan, namun beruntung mereka tidak kehilangan nyawa pada kecelakaan itu. Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang mencengangkan pada kondisi fisik mereka, namun entah mengapa... mereka lolos dari segala kemungkinan itu. Sungguh sebuah mukzizat yang luar biasa untuk keduanya.

Yoochun, yang sama sekali tidak memakai sabuk pengaman sebagai si pengemudi. Seharusnya dia bisa saja meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, atau setidaknya cacat seumur hidup. Namun apa yang didapatkannya? Yoochun sadar setelah empat hari tidak sadarkan diri. Jika dia masih hidup seperti ini, seharusnya dia mendapatkan hilang ingatan karena benturan yang sangat keras pada kepalanya. Walaupun begitu, Yoochun hanya mendapatkan luka jahit di dahinya—sekitar lima jahitan karena sebuah luka goresan yang dalam. Ada beberapa memar dan luka goresan lain di tubuhnya—akibat dari benturan dan juga kaca mobil yang pecah menusuk pada tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan pada luka basah di tangan kirinya, luka itu terbuka lagi pada hari kecelakaan, beruntung dia tidak kehabisan darah oleh semua lukanya. Dan beruntung Yoochun dibawa tepat waktu ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan penanganan paling cepat.

Tetapi Changmin... sudah hampir delapan hari ia terbaring di atas ranjang dalam keadaan koma. Keadaan yang benar-benar tak diharapakan oleh siapapun. Masih ada harapan Changmin kembali bangun dan hidup, tetapi... bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali ke dunia? Atau mungkin, bagaimana jika komanya berbulan-bulan bahkan mencapai hitungan tahun? Semuanya dapat terjadi jika saja Tuhan menghendakinya. Dan tentu saja Mr. Shim tak menginginkan hal itu, begitupula dengan Yoochun dan semua orang lainnya.

Ada kemungkinan Changmin akan lumpuh, namun para dokter sama sekali belum bisa memastikan karena kondisi komanya. Bukan hal yang sulit sebenarnya, namun benar-benar ada yang janggal pada kecelakaan mereka. Ah, bukan, maksudnya mereka benar-benar dalam lindungan Tuhan—begitu pemikiran orang-orang—karena mereka tidak meninggal, dan juga mereka tidak mendapatkan luka yang besar—setidaknya mereka benar-benar masih beruntung karena selamat dalam kecelakaan seperti itu. Tetapi ada juga kemungkinan bahwa Changmin akan buta—karena kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur kaca mobil samping dengan begitu keras sehingga saraf penglihatannya terganggu. Changmin mendapatkan luka tusukan panjang dari pecahan kaca mobil, menusuk di daerah punggungnya dan menghasilkan delapan jahitan. Patah tulang pada lengan kanan, serta beberapa memar dan goresan. Kemarin—dan hari-hari sebelumnya—posisi tubuh Changmin dimiringkan, karena luka jahitan di punggungnya yang belum kering, namun posisinya hari ini berbaring seperti pada umumnya dikarenakan luka jahitan itu sudah hampir kering dalam beberapa hari ini. Setidaknya tidak apa-apa jika posisi berbaring Changmin sudah berubah seperti pasien kebanyakan, mengingat lengan kanannya yang diberi gips perlu diperhatikan.

Mr. Shim mengusap kepala Changmin dengan lembut, berharap anaknya dapat membuka mata sekarang juga. Dengan denyut jantung yang lemah tertera pada monitor ECG membuat Mr. Shim gelisah. Dia tidak ingin anaknya pergi secepat itu.

"Hanya satu permintaan Ayah, bangunlah Changmin."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Realize | April 1st, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**April 1st, 2012**

**11:44 AM**

Yoochun membuka pintu kamar pasien—dimana Changmin berada—dengan perlahan, membawa dirinya yang duduk di atas kursi roda—dengan penyangga botol infus yang membuatnya tak usah repot memegangi infusnya. Kamar VVIP tersebut bersebelahan dengan kamar tempat Yoochun dirawat, oleh karena itu Yoochun tak perlu jauh-jauh untuk bertemu Changmin-nya. Sejak dia sadarkan diri, Yoochun tak henti-hentinya masuk ke kamar ini, meminta maaf kepada Changmin, menangis, berharap Changmin akan bangun segera.

"Hei, ini hari kedelapan kau masih diam. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, hm?" tanya Yoochun dengan lembut.

Jangan tanyakan akan perasaan bersalah, tentu saja Yoochun merasa sangat bersalah. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karenanya. Dia meluapkan segala emosinya, hingga dia lepas kendali. Alasan Yoochun tak pernah marah adalah karena ketika dia marah Yoochun tak bisa memegang kendali emosinya. Dia pasti akan lepas kendali. Dia tidak akan pernah mementingkan sekitarnya. Yang akan dia lakukan hanyalah hal yang melintas dalam pikirannya. Dan selalu... apapun yang menjadi miliknya tidak boleh menjadi milik siapapun. Dan Changmin adalah miliknya. Perlu ditekankan bahwa Changmin adalah miliknya! Tidak boleh ada satu orangpun yang memilikinya.

Yoochun adalah tipe orang yang serius pada satu cinta. Boleh dia menjadi seorang player dahulu, namun ketika dia menemukan cintanya, dia akan memperjuangkan cinta itu ampai napas terakhirnya.

Dan Changmin adalah orang itu.

Bukan Yoochun namanya jika dia mudah menangis. Tetapi, perbuatannya membuat dia benar-benar menyesal. Dia membuat Changmin perlu memperjuangkan hidupnya, diantara hidup dan mati. Dan tak pernah ada satu tetes air matapun yang dapat terbendung oleh Yoochun. Setiap hari—sejak hari kesadarannya—Yoochun datang dan menangis. Memohon agar Changmin dapat bangun dan membuka matanya. Hanya itu. Hanya itu doa Yoochun untuk sekarang.

"Kau harus bangun, Min-ah." kata Yoochun lagi.

Dia meraih jemari Changmin dan meremasnya. Kali ini ada setetes air mata lagi yang jatuh dari matanya. Jika ini dunia dongeng, mungkin dengan mencium Changmin-nya atau menjatuhkan setetes air mata pada wajah Changmin-nya akan membuatnya bangun. Namun ini adalah dunia nyata. Tidak ada keajaiban seperti itu. Yang Yoochun harapkan hanya keajaiban dari doanya, dan doa seluruh orang yang mengenal Changmin.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Min. Orang yang koma bisa mendengar suara dari luar, aku tahu hal itu. Karena kau masih hidup, Changminnie. Dalam kondisi vegetatif seperti ini, kau pasti bisa mendengarku."

Tidak ada suara yang menjawabnya. Hanya monitor ECG yang menampilkan beberapa line pendek yang mengartikan bahwa denyut jantungnya lemah, dan juga suara hembusan napas lemah. Hanya itu, jika suara halus jam dinding yang berdetak tidak dihitung.

"Changmin, aku sudah tidak marah padamu. Apa kau tidak mau bangun juga? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bangun?" Yoochun memajukan wajahnya, menatap wajah pucat yang terbaring itu. "Kau memintaku untuk membunuh diriku sendiri pun aku siap."

Yoochun dapat mendengar ada langkah kaki dari luar, namun suaranya menjauh beberapa saat kemudian. Hanya suara beberapa orang yang melintas di koridor luar. Lucu, saking heningnya Yoochun dapat mendengar suara sesamar itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sayang. Lihat, aku membuat tulang lengan kananmu patah. Aku bersedia untuk mematahkan lenganku juga jika kau mau. Dan punggungmu... ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud. Kau boleh mencari pisau ataupun pecahan kaca dan menusuknya di punggungku jika itu dapat membuatmu senang. Maka dari itu bangunlah agar kau dapat melakukannya. Aku rela, Changmin-ah. Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu."

Yoochun menundukkan wajahnya, melesakkannya ke ranjang disisi jemari Changmin. Terdiam selama beberapa saat, memikirkan segala perbuatannya.

"Dokter Sooman bilang... ah tunggu, apa kau tahu siapa dia? Dia yang menanganimu, menyelamatkanmu sejauh ini. Dia salah satu dokter terbaik disini." Yoochun memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. "Dia... dia mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan kau akan... buta. Saraf pengelihatanmu... oh ya Tuhan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tetapi aku berharap bahwa Tuhan masih sayang padamu. Lihat saja, Dia menyelamatkanmu, setidaknya kau masih bisa bernapas sekarang. Dan hal itu membuatku sangat senang. Ayolah, Sayang, setelah kau sadar kita akan kembali ke gereja. Kau tahu, sudah berapa lama kita tidak pernah beribadah, meminta perlindungan kepada-Nya? Aku tahu itu salahku, aku tidak pernah mengajakmu ke gereja. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan kita peringatan, tetapi percayalah bahwa Tuhan sangat baik. Dia membiarkan kita masih bernapas disini, membiarkan kita masih bisa untuk memuji-Nya. Berlindung kepada-Nya. Aku menyesal, aku sunggu menyesal."

Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya, menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin yang masih terpejam.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, maafkan aku."

Ada beberapa jeda lagi dalam ruangan itu. Keheningan mengambil alih untuk beberapa saat, ketika Yoochun diam dan mengamati Changmin.

"Banyak yang menghawatirkanmu, kau tahu? Baru saja kemarin orangtuaku pulang, kembali ke Amerika maksudku. Mereka menjenguk kita. Dan aku sudah berjanji kepada mereka, aku akan membawamu berlibur ke Amerika. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu. Tentu saja bertemu dengan Changmin yang sadarkan diri." Yoochun berusaha terkekeh pelan dalam keinginan untuk menahan air matanya. "Oh, kau harus melihat mereka memarahiku. Lihat, aku membuat calon istriku seperti ini. Tetapi tenang saja, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, seumur hidupku. Bahkan, jika benar kau akan buta, kau boleh mengambil mataku. Aku rela mati untukmu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau bangun. Marahi aku sepuasmu, pukul aku sesukamu, bahkan aku akan membawakanmu sebilah pisau jika kau benar-benar marah karena aku membuatmu seperti ini."

Yoochun berharap ada yang menjawab ucapannya, tetapi yang dia ajak bicara hanya diam. Lagi-lagi hanya diam.

"Aku tidak marah karena kau tidak menjawabku. Aku hanya akan marah lagi jika kau tidak bangun untukku."

Yoochun menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah kalendar meja yang berada di atas nakas. Dia sudah membuat kesepakatan kepada seluruh dokter, suster atau siapapun yang akan menangai Changmin—termasuk yang menjenguk Changmin—jika pada suatu hari Changmin bangun di bawah tanggal 4 April, katakan kepadanya bahwa sekarang adalah tanggal 26 Maret. Setidaknya pada tanggal itu Changmin tidak akan memikirkan tentang Death Cycle. Dia tidak ingin, benar-benar tidak ingin Changmin memikirkan hal itu untuk sementara waktu. Beban pikiran akan membuatnya sakit dan tidak akan pulih pada waktu yang diharapkan Yoochun.

"Changmin-ah, aku tidak marah kepadamu. Sungguh, aku akan melupakan tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada hari sebelum kita mengalami kecelakaan. Mungkin itu sebuah balasan untukku. Aku tahu aku brengsek, tetapi aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa kau brengsek. Kau hanya terpeleset pada sebuah kesalahan yang aku buat dahulu."

Yoochun meraih jemari Changmin dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut. Dengan ketinggian yang cukup rendah, hanya beberapa senti dari alas ranjang. Dengan gerakan lembut, Yoochun mencium jemari itu, cukup lama hingga ada setetes air mata lagi yang terjatuh dari matanya.

"Kumohon, bangunlah untukku."

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**April 1st, 2012**

**01:59 PM**

Soohyun menunggu nomor yang dia hubungi menjawab panggilannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia menghubungi Junho, menawarkannya untuk menjenguk Yoochun, atau setidaknya menjenguk Changmin. Tetapi namja itu bersikeras, dia tidak mau.

"Soohyun, aku sudah mengatakan ini beribu-ribu kali kepadamu. Aku tidak akan pernah menjenguk laki-laki brengsek itu."

Akhirnya panggilan itu terjawab juga. Walau seperti biasa, yang Soohyun dapatkan adalah nada tinggi dari namja itu.

"Setidaknya kau menjenguk Changmin. Bukankah kalian berteman? Dia masih belum sadar dari komanya."

Soohyun mendengar Junho berdecak di ujung sana.

"Begini ya, Soohyun, bukannya aku jahat, tetapi apa aku berpengaruh jika aku menjenguknya? Kurasa tidak, sama sekali tidak. Lagipula aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah laki-laki brengsek itu."

Soohyun memutar kedua bolamatanya mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu.

"Apa kau memberitahu Junsu akan kecelakaan ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Soohyun menggerenyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Jika Yoochun mati, baru aku akan memberitahukannya."

"Kau benar-benar membencinya."

"Kau tahu hal itu. Jadi tak usah memaksaku untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Aku akan tutup teleponnya." Ada jeda sebentar dalam kalimat itu. Soohyun diam, menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar. "Beritahu aku jika Changmin sudah sadar."

Dan setelah itu panggilan terputus.

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**April 1st, 2012**

**02:21 PM**

Kring~ kring~ kring~

Begitulah kurang lebih suara telepon rumah di kediaman Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berdering sejak tadi. Jika deringan sudah mencapai dua belas kali, tentu saja yang akan menjawab panggilan itu adalah voicemail. Jaejoong bergegas turun dari lantai dua ketika samar-samar dia mendengar suara deringan telepon dari lantai bawah. Meninggalkan Taemin yang sedang bermain dengan Kai dan Minho.

Langkah yang tergesa dari Jaejoong tak membuatnya berhasil mengangkat telepon. Voicemail lebih dahulu menangkap pesan yang ingin di sampaikan oleh si penelepon. Jaejoong segera menekan tombol yang akan membuat pesan yang penelpon berikan di dengar olehnya sekarang.

"Yeoboseyo... Jaejoong hyung. Maaf aku baru menghubungimu sekarang, aku meminjam ponsel temanku di rumah sakit. Mungkin kau belum tahu, aku sudah sadar sejak empat hari yang lalu, tetapi tidak apa. Appa bilang kau menjenguk kami selama empat hari berturut-turut bahkan ketika kami baru sampai di rumah sakit, jadi kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah sadar sekarang. Terima kasih karena sudah menjenguk kami. Dan maaf baru memberitahumu kabar hari ini. Kau pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, begitu pula dengan Yunho hyung. Jaejoong hyung, Changmin belum sadar hingga saat ini. Dia masih koma. Aku... demi Tuhan aku merasa sangat bersalah. Jika kau bisa, aku ingin kau menemuiku. Kau selalu memberikan solusi terbaik akan segala masalah. Ah, dan juga karena aku sudah melanggar janjiku agar tidak menyakiti Changmin, kau boleh memukulku sepuasnya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena melanggar janjiku agar tidak menyakitinya. Aku tahu kau menganggap Changmin sebagai anakmu sendiri, oleh karena itu aku bersedia jika kau memukulku. Aku bersedia mendapatkan balasan dari ibu kedua Changmin. Appa tidak memarahiku, padahal aku membuat anaknya koma sekarang." Ada jeda dalam pesan itu. "Ah, banyak yang harus kubicarakan. Tetapi tidak disini. Terima kasih, Jaejoong hyung."

Tutt

"Pesan dari nomor 010-3500-7978. Sunday April 1st 2012, 02:23 PM. Tekan satu untuk mendengarkan kembali. Tekan dua untuk memanggil nomor. Tekan tiga untuk menyimpan nomor. Tekan sembilan untuk menghapus pesan."

Jaejoong masih diam di tempatnya. Pesan itu tentu saja dari Yoochun. Yoochun memberitahukan keadaannya dan... keadaan Changmin yang belum sadar dari komanya?

Jaejoong harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia bergegas berlari ke lantai dua, menuju kamar anaknya. Dia melihat Taemin tengah bermain dengan Kai dan Minho.

"Kai, Minho, Jaejoong Umma akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Kalian tolong jaga Taemin ya? Nanti Jaejoong Umma panggil Ryeowook hyung untuk menemani kalian. Okay?"

Taemin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Umma mau menjenguk Changmin hyung?"

Jaejong mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Ya. Tapi Taemin tidak bisa ikut sekarang. Besok kita akan ke rumah sakit lagi, bersama Appa. Ya?"

Taemin menggeleng dan mempererat pelukannya pada Jaejoong. "Taemin ingin ikut, Umma."

"Kalau Taemin ikut, Kai dan Minho bermain dengan siapa? Taemin disini saja, besok Umma janji kita akan ke rumah sakit lagi, okay? Lagipula ada Ryeowook hyung yang akan menemani kalian."

Minho berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Taemin. "Taemin disini saja. Besok kan masih bisa untuk menjenguk Changmin hyung."

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Minho. "Ya. Nah sekarang Taemin jadi anak Umma yang baik ya?"

Dengan perlahan Taemin melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong. Dia mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang sedikit bergetar. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika Kai berdiri dan memilih untuk memeluk Taemin.

"Nah, kan disini ada yang menemani Taemin, jadi biarkan Jaejoong Umma yang pergi sekarang ya? Lagipula rumah sakit bukan tempat yang baik untuk anak-anak." kata Kai dengan lembut.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kai yang terdengar sok dewasa itu. Sedangkan Minho hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan sok dewasa, Kai."

Jaejoong tertawa dan menepuk kepala Minho dengan lembut.

"Okay, okay. Umma pergi sekarang. Jangan bertengkar ya? Ryeowook hyung akan datang secepatnya."

Setelah itu Jaejoong meraih handphone-nya dan menghubungi Ryeowook sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil.

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**April 1st, 2012**

**04:09 PM**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar dimana Yoochun dirawat dengan perlahan. Ketika pintu terbuka setengah, dia mendapati kamar tersebut kosong. Mungkin untuk kebanyakan orang pasti akan mengira bahwa pasien sedang berada di kamar mandi, namun Jaejoong segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Yoochun berada di kamar Changmin, tepat di sebelah ruangannya. Jaejoong segera menutup pintu dan bergegas pergi ke ruangan samping. Dia membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk ke dalam. Matanya menangkap Yoochun yang melihat ke arahnya—dengan posisi duduk di kursi roda seraya menggenggam jemari Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum, menutup pintu dan setelah itu menghampiri Yoochun.

"Dia masih tidur?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Aku harap dia bangun hari ini." Yoochun membalas senyuman itu. "Kau datang. Kemana Taemin?"

Jaejoong meraih sebuah kursi—yang di sediakan disana—dan menariknya mendekati Yoochun. "Dia akan kesini besok." Dan kemudian Jaejoong duduk disana.

Setelah itu Yoochun diam, mengusapi jemari Changmin dengan lembut sebelum kembali berkata, "Nah, apa kau akan memukulku sekarang?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Lupakan akan janjimu itu. Tetapi hanya untuk kali ini! Untuk selanjutnya, jika kau berani menyakiti Changmin lagi akan kubunuh kau."

"Aku takut padamu, jujur. Kau benar-benar sosok umma yang baik."

Jaejoong berdecak kecil. "Umma yang baik tidak akan mengancam dengan membunuh. Kau menyindirku."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Yoochun tertawa. Yoochun memiringkan posisi kursi rodanya sedikit, agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Namun tangannya tetap tak lepas dari jemari Changmin.

Jaejoong menarik segaris senyuman simpul. "Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu? Sungguh, kukira kau tidak akan selamat karena kudengar kau tidak memakai sabuk pengaman."

Yoochun mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Bahkan aku juga bingung. Seharusnya aku mati, atau setidaknya aku yang sedang terbaring koma sekarang. Tetapi... mengapa Changmin? Padahal dosaku lebih banyak terhadap Tuhan, seharusnya jika Ia murka, ia akan menyelesaikan hidupku pada saat itu juga."

"Itu takdir, Yoochun. Kau harus menerimanya."

"Aku tahu," Yoochun meremas jemari Changmin, memberitahunya bahwa dia merasa penyesalan itu datang lagi menyelubunginya. "Tetapi mengapa? Hanya itu pertanyaaanku. Mengapa."

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu." kata Jaejoong. "Jadi apa sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan penjelasan mengapa kalian bisa mengalami kecelakaan mobil? Aku tahu itu takdir, tetapi pasti ada sesuat—"

"Itu salahku." Yoochun memotong. "Pada hari itu aku benar-benar berada di puncak amarah. Seumur hidup, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku semarah itu. Pernah dahulu aku sangat marah, tetapi tidak berakibat fatal seperti ini. Ya, waktu SMU dulu hanya berujung pada teman yang kupatahkan tulang keringnya."

"Alasan kau marah? Aku harus mengetahui hal-hal yang menyangkut akan Changmin."

Yoochun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ada gejolak amarah lagi ketika dia mengingat apa yang dilakukan Changmin dengan namja pengganggu hubungan mereka. Ingin dia membunuhnya sekarang, jika dia bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya."

"Mengapa tidak bisa?"

Yoochun menggeleng pelan. "Salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga atau memperhatikan Changmin. Itu alasan mengapa Changmin juga bisa lepas kendali seperti itu."

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Satu kakinya bertumpu pada kaki yang satunya. Dia menatap Yoochun meminta jawaban. "Kau harus memberitahuku apa yang dimaksud dengan lepas kendali?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus." Jaejoong menekankan kalimatnya.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong di hadapannya. Percuma menyembunyikan hal penting kepada Jaejoong yang menyangkut akan Changmin. Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar menganggap Changmin sebagai anaknya. Ada perasaan sayang yang berlebih jika mereka hanya dikatakan sebagai sahabat.

"Ch-Changmin mengetahui masa laluku, maksudku masa laluku yang paling buruk. Kau juga pasti akan membenciku jika kau tahu. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Changmin marah atau mungkin memikirkan hal itu. Maka... dia lari kepada namja yang sejak awal sudah membuat Changmin sedikit menjauh dariku. Dan... ya kau tahu, Changmin lepas kendali. Tak bisa mengontrol emosi... dan... dan dia melakukan hal yang benar-benar membuatku marah pada hari itu."

Jaejoong mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Apa itu... seks?"

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku begitu marah dan lepas kendali."

**.:o~o:.**

**Sshh, the little secret**

**Aku kalau buat FF tuh spontan, jadi apa yang ada di otak langsung aku keluarin**

**Dan membuat YooMin kecelakaan itu benar-benar... ASTAGA! Hal itu membuat rencanaku dirubah secara BESAR-BESARAN! TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK! *ceburin diri ke akuarium***

**Dan sekarang aku harus berpikir ulang =3=**

**Ah, di FF ini (maaf untuk sebelumnya) ehm, Ayahnya Yoochun masih hidup ya**

**Dan untuk info, kalau Yoochun tuh manggil Mr. Shim pake panggilan Appa, kalau Changmin manggilnya Ayah *gak penting juga sih***

**Eh, dan juga maaf kalau lama update**

**Aku gak males kok selama kalian masih menunggu FF ini**

**Aku hanya mengikuti deadlineku :3**

**Okay, aku cinta kaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn :***

**Els : **Hehe tebak-tebakan aja *diinjek

**Zhao Gui Xian : **Ada maksud yang tersembunyi sih hehehe

**PoLipo : **Hehe maaf yaaaaa *dimutilasi* Uooohoho itu rahasia ne? Okay update!

**Miaw. Miaw : **Hehe itu chapter yang pendek dan gelap (?). Yosh update!

**Shania9ranger : **Maaf ya~ tapi chapter ini lumayan panjang kan? Kekeke *kedip-kedip genit* *ditendang

**kangkyumi : **Ehm, rahasia deh *author gila yang seneng maen rahasia-rahasiaan*. Yang pasti ini udah ada lanjutan yang mungkin bisa sedikit emmbantu *apanya?* kekeke *diinjek

**blacknancho21 : **Maafkan dakuuuu *ngerengek* hehe. Okay okay, update!

**Meong : **Waw waw, ayo tebak-tebakan :) *diinjek

**WidiwMin : **Ohoooy~ rahasia deh kekeke *dicekek. Okay, aku udah update! Yosh!

**ejinki : **Amin. Doain complete ya hehehe. Ne, hwaiting~

**mutun : **Maafkan aku cintaaaaaaaa #plak. Eh enggak kok, aku gak badmood. Ya ini FF kan di post menurut hari asli, jadi... aish susah jelasinnya. Yah yang pasti beginilah ceritanya kekeke *dicekek*. Kok malah asik sih -.-'. Ne, aku ikutan :D AMIN AMIN, makasih yaaaaaaaaaaa~ iya aku udah baca komentar kamu kok :*

**MinKi Lie : **Tapi yang ini lumayan panjang kan? (?). Kekeke okay, lanjuuuuut~

**Leeyasmin : **Rahasia deeeehh *digiling*. Tebak-tebakan aja yaaaaa :3 *disiram

**MinkyuKihae : **Wah, wah, bisa terjawab sedikit kan di chap ini *wink. Haha request nih ceritanya. Okay kita lihat saja nanti~

**zakurafrezee : **Maafkan akuuuuu T.T ah itu rahasia deh eonni *digigit. Yah, masa Silky harus mati -_- masa juga semua harus mati -_- ntar siapa yang main dong? Jangan nangis~

**chidorasen : **Wahahaha rahasia *disiram air aqua (?)*. Okay, update!

**Ticia : **Wahaha penasarannya sama aku aja gimana *wink* *ditabok*. Okay, itu semua rahasia yang akan terjawab :3

**nobinobi : **Hehe :D rahasia deh. Okay, update~

**ukechangminnie : **Ouhhh that's a secret I'll never tell *diinjek

**doubleU26 : **Gwenchana :) YOSH! Semangat ujian-nya! *bawa spanduk YooMin*. Okay, kita lihat saja nanti *diceburin ke sumur* Ne, fighting! Gomawo~

**yui : **Okay :D maafin ya pendek~. Nah chapter ini dapat membantu sedikit kan?

**pumpkins : **Hohoho ne update kilat! Yosh! :D

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Eh, ada 100 orang? :O**

**Just call me Yuri :)**


	40. Chap 3K: Hurt

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Hurt | April 2nd, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Baekhyun, Soohyun, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, Sooman dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO-K, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **3K yang begitu pendek. Maafkan aku~**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Hurt | April 2nd, 2012**

.

**Monday**

**April 2nd, 2012**

**08:53 AM**

Yoochun duduk di kursi rodanya, memandangi Changmin yang masih memilih untuk tidur dalam komanya. Yoochun sama sekali tidak akan bosan untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti ini, andaikata ini akan terjadi seumur hidupnya. Dia ingin, sangat menginginkan bahwa dialah orang pertama yang Changmin lihat ketika matanya terbuka. Ketika namja yang begitu dicintainya kembali ke dunia. Hal itu pasti akan menjadi salah satu moment paling berharga bagi Yoochun sendiri.

"Coba lihat, wajahmu begitu pucat. Kuharap kau bangun hari ini dan aku akan memberikanmu sebuah ciuman permintaan maaf."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Hurt | April 2nd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday**

**April 2nd, 2012**

**10:22 AM**

Jungmo mempercepat langkahnya ketika dia melihat Dokter Sooman—salah satu dokter terbaik dan juga senior di Seoul National University Hospital—keluar dari ruangan dimana Changmin dirawat. Dia memanggilnya dengan nada sopan—tanpa berteriak—dan laki-laki berumur paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menghadap ke arah Jungmo yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, Jungmo-ssi, ada apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Jungmo memasukan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang sebelumnya ia kenakan dan menyimpannya di saku jas. "Begini, aku... aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang kondisi Changmin."

"Belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan sadar dari komanya."

"Aku berharap bukan jawaban itu yang kudengar."

Sooman menghela napasnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Tetapi itu adalah kenyataannya. Yoochun mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya setiap hari, namun Changmin tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan sadar. Entahlah, aku berharap komanya tidak akan berjalan lebih dari berminggu-minggu."

"Aku juga tidak berharap seperti itu. Ah, terima kasih Sooman-ssi."

"Santailah, Jungmo-ssi. Jika ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, temui aku saja."

"Ne." Jungmo menunduk sedikit, memberikan hormat. "Terima kasih."

Sooman tersenyum. Setelah itu dia kembali berjalan, menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

Jungmo tersenyum tipis. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas putihnya dan berjalan menuju ruang rawat Changmin. Dia perlu menemui Yoochun sekarang.

Jungmo membuka pintu secara perlahan, menampilkan sosok Yoochun yang menoleh ke arahnya—dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Changmin. Yoochun tersenyum tipis. Mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Changmin dan mengusap tangannya.

"Kapan dia akan bangun?" tanya Yoochun pelan. Dia menggeleng, menampilkan raut sedihnya. "Apa kau tahu?"

Jungmo berjalan menghampiri Yoochun. Melihat kondisi Changmin dari dekat. "Secepatnya. Aku berharap begitu. Jangan berhenti berdoa, Yoochun-ah."

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti berdoa untuknya." kata Yoochun pelan.

Jungmo mengangguk. Ada yang perlu dia bicarakan kepada Yoochun. Sekedar untuk menghiburnya agar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Tetapi, melihatnya begitu mengharapkan Changmin untuk bangun sekarang membuatnya merasa semakin iba. Tidak ada cara lain yang dapat membuatnya bahagia, selain Changmin yang membuka matanya.

Yoochun mendongakan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Jungmo. "Ah, apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tidak mungkin kau kemari tanpa tujuan."

"Tidak ada." Yoochun memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak yakin, membuat Jungmo mendesah pelan dan mengalah. "Okay. Sebenarnya aku kesini hanya sekedar untuk menghiburmu—dengan cara yang sama sekali belum aku pikirkan—karena melihatmu begini setiap hari membuatku iba." Jungmo mengeluarkan kacamata dari dalam saku jas dan mengenakannya. "Tapi, mungkin aku hanya dapat membantu dengan doa. Aku hanya dapat memberikanmu itu. Mungkin, dengan banyaknya doa untuk Changmin, Tuhan akan membuatnya bangun."

Yoochun mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap Changmin. Jarinya terulur, menyentuh wajah Changmin yang sedikit ternoda dengan luka goresan, lebam dan jahitan dengan lembut. Seolah-olah Changmin adalah sesuatu yang dapat hancur jika diperlakukan dengan kasar. "Kuharap begitu. Terima kasih, Jungmo-ah."

Jungmo menepuk pundak Yoochun pelan. Dia tersenyum, menarik napas dan kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak tetapi kuharap Changmin bisa sadar secepatnya. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku. Aku akan keluar dulu."

Yoochun mengangguk, mempersilahkan. Setelah itu Jungmo keluar dari kamar VVIP itu dan menghilang di balik pintu yang menjadi batas antara kamar dengan koridor.

Jari Yoochun mengusap pipi Changmin dengan lembut. Tersenyum, senyum yang begitu menenangkan namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi senyum miris.

"Kau harus bangun untukku. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sayang. Kumohon maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini."

Seperti biasa, yang menjawab kalimat Yoochun hanyalah suara mesin ECG, detak jam dinding, dan juga deru napas masing-masing yang terdengar tipis.

Jari Yoochun naik secara perlahan, menyentuh dahi namja tinggi itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Banyak yang menghawatirkanmu, kau tahu? Bahkan Taemin, Minho dan Kai juga begitu. Apa kau tega melihat kami yang begitu mengharapkanmu untuk membuka mata?"

Mencoba untuk mendapatkan jawaban namun lagi-lagi hanya hening yang Yoochun dapatkan. Namun namja itu tidak akan mungkin menyerah semudah itu. Walaupun Changmin tak menjawab segala ucapannya, Yoochun yakin Changmin mendengar segala kalimatnya. Tentu saja alam bawah sadarnya yang menangkap semua itu.

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan memutar waktu dari awal. Dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin aku bisa membawamu ke Amerika, dan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan namja itu."

Yoochun terkekeh pelan dan kemudian mengusap pipi Changmin.

"Tentu saja hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin kita sedang menikmati hidup kita berdua sekarang. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu hubungan kita."

Kekehan itu hilang secara perlahan. Berganti lagi dengan raut sedih yang penuh harapan.

"Tetapi, kenyataannya bukan seperti itu. Kau... kau sedang terbaring koma sekarang, dan..." Yoochun menarik napas ketika rasa bersalah itu datang lagi ke pikirannya. "...dan aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup jika kau terus sep—"

Yoochun menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti detik itu juga. Ada gerakan pelan di kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Gerakan kecil yang sangat berarti bagi Yoochun. Dan belum sempat dia melakukan apapun, kelopak mata yang terbuka secara perlahan itu membuatnya seperti melihat sebuah keajaiban.

"Ch-Changmin?"

Yoochun tak dapat membendung rasa bahagianya. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera memeluk tubuh lemah itu. Banyak kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan, melihat kedua mata itu terbuka, namun sebuah nama yang terlontar dari bibir pucat itu membuat Yoochun mengurungkan keinginannya.

"K-Kyu...hyun?"

Deg!

Demi Tuhan, rasanya **sakit sekali**!

Yoochun berusaha tersenyum dan membunuh rasa sakit di dadanya. Memilih utnuk berdiri dari kursi rodanya dengan perlahan dan merendahkan wajahnya, menatap wajah pucat yang baru kembali ke dunia.

"Ini aku, Sayang."

Bola mata Changmin bergerak lemah. Matanya tak sepenuhnya terbuka, bahkan terlihat hampir menutup lagi. Ketika Yoochun mengusap kembali pipinya, kedua bola mata itu menangkap sosok Yoochun di hadapannya.

"A-aku... d-dim—"

"Sshh," Yoochun mengusap kening Changmin dengan lembut. "Jangan banyak bicara. Kau baik-baik saja disini. Aku akan memanggil dokter untukmu."

Yoochun menarik napasnya selagi jarinya mengusapi wajah Changmin dengan lembut. Bukan hanya rasa sakit biasa, tetapi rasa yang benar-benar menyakitkan ketika kekasihmu memanggil nama orang lain pada saat pertama dia sadar dari kondisi antara hidup dan matinya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Monday**

**April 2nd, 2012**

**10:27 AM**

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjangnya, memperhatikan handphone milik Changmin di tangannya. Handphone itu berada padanya sejak kejadian pagi hari itu. Dimana Yoochun memukulinya karena sadar atau tidak dia telah merebut Changmin dari sisinya.

Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika dia mendengar bahwa mobil yang dikendarai oleh Yoochun dan Changmin mengalami kecelakaan dari salah satu berita di saluran TV swasta. Menjenguknya bukan jawaban yang tepat, kecuali jika ia ingin mendapatkan banyak pukulan lagi di wajahnya. Namun sepertinya duduk diam memikirkan namja itu juga bukan jawaban yang tepat. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Changmin sekarang. Apakah namja itu selamat ataukah tidak. Dia hanya bisa membantu dengan doa, yang entah akan diterima oleh Tuhan ataukah tidak. Dirinya sudah cukup menjadi orang yang hina. Merusak hubungan orang lain dengan cara yang tidak terlihat.

"Changmin, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sungguh, maafkan aku."

**.:o~o:.**

Pertama, maaf jika chapter ini sangat pendek

Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu, jika aku publish FF ini pagi hari—entah itu dini hari atau shubuh atau juga pagi dimana matahari baru menyingsing—itu artinya aku tidak tertekan saat membuat chapternya. Tetapi jika aku publish pada sore atau malam hari, itu artinya chapter ini **baru saja aku buat** dengan terburu-buru. **Jadi, maaf jika hasilnya tidak banyak.**

Dan artinya, chapter ini baru saja aku buat beberapa detik yang lalu. Astaga, maafkan aku karena ini sangat pendek. Yang pasti **besok aku akan publish lagi** :D **so biarkan aku membuat chapternya sekarang, okay?**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Eh, ada 104 orang? :O**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**


	41. Chap 3L: Mirth

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Mirth | April 3rd, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Baekhyun, Soohyun, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, Sooman dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO-K, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **3L sebelum 4 April. Who's next?**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Mirth | April 3rd, 2012**

.

**Tuesday**

**April 3rd, 2012**

**06:11 AM**

"Aku tidak suka cara pemikiranmu." kata Jungmo.

Yoochun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Jungmo yang menatapnya tidak suka—di dekat jendela sedangkan dia duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Perlu kau tahu bahwa orang yang sadarkan diri dari koma terkadang tidak pernah tahu dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan. Kau sendiri bukan yang memberitahu padaku tentang kisah Joey Hopkins yang mengatakan 'fuck off' kepada ibunya ketika dia pertama sadar dari komanya selama 41 hari? Sedangkan anak itu sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa dia ingin sekali mengucapkan hal itu." Jungmo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas putihnya. "Itu artinya Changmin juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau katakan. Mungkin saja, hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah masalahnya bersama Kyuhyun. Jadi ketika dia membuka mata nama itu yang melintas di pikirannya. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa—"

"Tetap saja itu artinya dia memikirkan namja sialan itu."

Jungmo menggeleng tidak suka. Dia sangat tahu pasti bahwa Yoochun merasa sangat sakit ketika dia benar-benar menghawatirkan Changmin, menunggunya setiap hari walaupun kondisinya sendiri masih belum pulih, tetapi yang dia dapatkan adalah nama orang lain yang disebut oleh namja itu. Sungguh, rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika kekasihmu melakukan hal itu. Dua tahun yang mereka lalui bersama seolah tidak ada artinya. Itu membuat Yoochun benar-benar sakit, kecewa, sedih bahkan marah.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan Changmin?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan Changmin. Sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah salah Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam hubungan kami."

Jungmo mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jas dan melipatnya di depan dada. "Coba aku tanya satu hal padamu. Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Yoochun memilih untuk bungkam. Jika ditanya seperti itu, tentu saja kesalahan ada pada dirinya. Walaupun kesalahan itu terjadi secara tidak terlihat.

"Kedekatan pertama Changmin dan Kyuhyun, kau bilang terjadi mulai bulan Januari—karena Changmin mengurusi kasus Kyuhyun, bukan?" Jungmo menunggu Yoochun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, namun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah diam. "Hari demi hari tentu saja berlalu. Dan jika kau benar-benar kekasih yang sangat mencintai Changmin, tentu saja kau akan mengawasi gerak-geriknya, sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh seperti ini."

_Benar. Kau benar, Jungmo. Pertama aku hanya bersikap biasa karena bukan pertama kalinya Changmin membantu orang lain dalam sebuah kasus. Kecurigaan itu muncul ketika sikap Changmin yang benar-benar sangat peduli terhadap Kyuhyun, berbeda dengan para klien lainnya. Tetapi aku tetap saja diam, curiga dalam batinku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun kepada Changmin ketika ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium rambutnya di hadapanku. Aku seharusnya sudah melakukan hal yang membuat Changmin menjauhi Kyuhyun, sebelum dia berhasil membebaskan namja itu dari penjara. Namun, aku terlambat. Ketika Kyuhyun bebas dari penjara, itu adalah bahaya terbesar bagi hubungan kami. Dan akhirnya, jatuh pada kejadian di hari itu._ Yoochun menggenggam tangannya keras, bahkan kuku jarinya yang tidak panjang itu terasa menusuk kulit telapak tangannya. _Dan tentu saja hal itu terjadi karena kelalaianku. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Aku hanya curiga tetapi tidak melakukan apapun selama dua bulan lebih itu. Aku baru bersikap overprotective belakangan ini, dan hal itu... terlambat. Changmin sudah jatuh dalam emosinya. Dia belum bisa membaca emosinya. Dan mengetahui masa laluku, membuat dia semakin merasa bahwa aku bukanlah pria yang baik untuknya._

"—Chun! Yoochun! Hey!"

Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Jungmo kembali.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa kau sudah memikirkan kesalahanmu?"

Mau tidak mau Yoochun mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan salah satu teman baiknya. "Aku mengakui itu kelalaianku sejak awal."

"Kau memang harus mengakui hal itu. Kau tahu bagaimana emosi Changmin, oleh karena itu kau mempunyai kewajiban untuk mengontrolnya—maksudku kau benar-benar harus menjaganya."

"Dia benar-benar anak kecil dimataku."

Jungmo mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Mirth | April 3rd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**April 3rd, 2012**

**07:32 AM**

Satu sendok sup lagi yang masuk ke dalam mulut Changmin pagi ini. Changmin duduk di ranjangnya, menyandar di sandaran ranjang rumah sakit yang dinaikan. Sedangkan Yoochun duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang berada di kamar VVIP itu—Yoochun menolak menggunakan kursi roda lagi sejak hari ini karena dia merasa sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya ketika Yoochun berniat untuk menyuapinya sesendok sup lagi.

Yoochun hanya menghela napas dan meletakkan sendok itu dalam mangkuk sup. Memperhatikan Changmin yang mengembalikan pandangan ke arahnya.

Ada beberapa saat dimana mereka kalah oleh keheningan di ruangan itu. Changmin hanya diam, memperhatikan Yoochun namun tidak ke matanya sedangkan Yoochun sendiri memperhatikan bagaimana Changmin melihatnya.

"Aku bahagia ketika kau sadar. Kemungkinan bahwa kau akan buta ternyata tidak terjadi. Padahal keadaanmu begitu parah. Kau dinyatakan akan lumpuh, buta, dan bisa saja kau meninggal pada kecelakaan itu." Yoochun melihat Changmin sudah melihatnya ke arah mata. "Tetapi kau masih hidup. Aku sangat bahagia, benar-benar bahagia ketika kau sadar dari kom—"

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri." Changmin memotong kalimat Yoochun yang belum selesai. "Jangan pernah membohongi dirimu sendiri hanya untuk tersenyum di depanku. Kau sakit, aku tahu. Maafkan aku kemarin. Aku tidak tahu mengapa nama itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Bukan keinginanku ketika melakukannya. Kau harus tahu, ketika aku tak sadarkan diri aku berada di suatu tempat. Dan aku berharap aku tidak pergi kesana lagi."

Changmin menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. Dia merasa tubuhnya masih lemah, belum terlalu mampu untuk mengatakan banyak hal. Tetapi dia perlu, demi kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Yoochun. Yoochun menarik jemari kiri Changmin dan menggenggamnya.

"Disana sangat gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tempatnya sangat panas, dan aku merasa diriku terbakar disana. Aku buta, bisu dan lumpuh. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya dapat merintih dalam hati, mendengar ada suara berat yang menyiksaku. Kurasa itu **Dia**. Namun seringkali, di tengah rasa sakitku, aku bisa mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku. Itu membuatku bertahan, dan aku ingin kembali ke kehidupan nyata. Dimana aku bisa melihatmu..." Changmin melepaskan tangan Yoochun yang menggenggam jarinya. Dia mengulurkan jari itu setelahnya dan mengusap pipi Yoochun dengan lembut. "...secara nyata seperti ini."

Yoochun menarik segaris senyuman lembut, dan Changmin membalasnya dengan tulus.

"Aku sadar aku yang salah. Aku masih mengingat kejadian di pagi itu. Aku harus menerima balasan yang setimpal. Dan melihatmu menabrakan mobil pada truk itu membuatku pasrah, bahwa jalan ini yang harus kuterima. Setidaknya, jika aku mati, aku mati di tanganmu. Dan itu rasanya lebih baik daripada aku hidup dan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini."

Yoochun menggeleng pelan mendengar kalimat itu. "Kau tidak salah, Sayang."

"Tentu saja aku salah."

"Itu terjadi karena kau tidak bisa mengerti dirimu sendiri. Dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Masih banyak orang yang tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa mengerti akan orang lain, tetapi dia tidak bisa membaca dirinya dan hal itu membuat dia akan jatuh ke dalam emosi yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan. Dan hal itu terjadi padamu." Yoochun membuang napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku percaya padamu. Kejadian di hari itu terjadi karena kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu. Aku tahu kau pasti kaget pada masa laluku, dan hal itu membuat dirimu mengambil suatu kesimpulan bahwa aku masih orang brengsek untukmu. Perlu kau tahu satu hal, aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah kulepaskan dirimu. Tak akan pernah aku membiarkan dirimu direbut oleh orang lain. Termasuk oleh Kyuhyun."

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, keheningan berhasil kembali menguasai keadaan. Tidak terlalu lama, sampai Yoochun kembali berucap.

"Changmin, perlu kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

_Dan akupun begitu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Yoochun hyung. Tetapi mengapa hatiku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun? Aku sadar bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu, itu alasan mengapa aku ingin kembali hidup ketika aku mendengar suaramu. Tetapi... oh Tuhan, tolong bunuh perasaanku terhadap Kyuhyun. Itu salahku, aku tahu. Aku sangat menyadari bahwa aku juga sangat mencintai Yoochun, tetapi mengapa selalu ada ruang untuk Kyuhyun di hatiku?_

"Aku tahu hal itu. Dan aku mengatakan ini benar-benar tulus dari hatiku." Changmin menarik napas dan tersenyum. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

_Dan aku akan berusaha untuk membunuh perasaanku terhadap Kyuhyun. Walau, ketika berada di dekatnya, hal yang ingin aku lakukan adalah melindunginya._

Yoochun meletakkan mangkuk sup itu di meja nakas samping ranjang. Berdiri dari duduknya dan mencium Changmin di bibir dengan lembut.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Bahkan cinta ini melebihi cintaku terhadap diriku sendiri."

_Tuhan, aku hanya ingin satu orang yang mengisi hatiku. Dan cukup Yoochun-lah orangnya._

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**April 3rd, 2012**

**09:44 AM**

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah di kamarnya. Sudah sejak tadi dia berjalan mondar-mandir disana. Bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan hal itu, dia memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting menurutnya.

Besok tanggal 4 April dan dia masih belum tahu bagaimana kondisi Changmin.

Bagaimana jika dirinya yang menjadi korban besok? Atau mungkin orang yang berada di sekelilingnya? Atau bagaimana jika itu Changmin? Oh tidak, dia bahkan belum mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Changmin sekarang. Pembawa berita itu mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan korban tidak akan selamat, dan setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya. Apa mereka benar tidak selamat, atau tidak?

"Aku berharap malam itu tidak pernah terjadi. Melihatmu bersama Yoochun lebih baik daripada sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kabarmu."

Walau hati ini masih berharap bahwa kau menjadi milikku.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**April 3rd, 2012**

**01:57 PM**

"Changmin hyung, ayo cepat sembuh. Nanti kita belmain lagi belsama." Taemin merengek dengan suara imut seraya menggoyangkan tangan kiri Changmin dengan lembut.

Changmin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anak kecil itu. Begitupula dengan Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang juga berada di ruangan itu, tempat Changmin berada.

"Taemin, jangan terlalu bersemangat." kata Jaejoong memperingatkan.

Minho berjalan mendekati Taemin dan meraih tangannya. Membuat tangan Taemin terlepas dari lengan Changmin.

"Changmin hyung masih harus istirahat, jangan diganggu dulu." kata Minho lembut.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum dia mendekati Taemin juga dan menariknya ke sebuah pelukan. "Lebih baik main bersama Kai saja."

"Aniya." Minho berusaha melepaskan Taemin dari pelukan Kai. "Bermain bersama Minho hyung saja."

"Aish, diamlah hyung!" Kai mempererat pelukannya pada Taemin. "Jangan mengganggu kami."

"T-Taemin tidak bica belnapas, K-Kai-ah."

"Ya! Kau dengar sendiri, 'kan?" Minho mendorong tubuh Kai dan membuat pelukan itu terlepas.

Jaejoong segera mendekati mereka, takut jika kedua anak itu bertengkar.

"Ish, sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Kalian bisa bermain bersama. Taemin mau bermain dengan Kai dan Minho, 'kan?"

Taemin mengangguk manis, memperlihatkan sebuah lengkungan senyum di bibir mungilnya.

"Jangan beltengkal. Kalian saudala, jadi tidak boleh beltengkal. Kata Umma, kalau beltengkal, nanti tidak punya teman. Nanti Taemin tidak mau belmain dengan kalian lagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk seraya mengacak rambut anaknya. Taemin melebarkan senyuman, senang dengan perlakuan itu. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin hanya tertawa pelan melihat mereka.

"Aku jadi ingin punya anak." kata Yoochun, berbisik di telinga Changmin.

Wajah Changmin memerah samar mendengar kalimat itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat Yoochun yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Jangan membuatku sedih. Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa hamil, bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Yoochun mengecup hidung Changmin lembut. "Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk terus mencoba, bukan? Jika keinginan kita kuat, Tuhan pasti memberikan kebahagiaan untuk kita. Bisa saja Ia memberikan rahim secara tiba-tiba pada dirimu. Kau tahu bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, bukan?"

"Itu benar." Jaejoong memotong percakapan pribadi mereka. "Kau harus percaya bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Aku namja, dan aku tidak bisa hamil. Aku dan Yunho selalu berharap, hingga akhirnya kami memilih untuk mengadopsi Taemin untuk menjadi anak kami." Jaejoong memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan Changmin dan menatap mereka dengan senyuman. "Dan aku sangat bahagia sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku... dinyatakan punya rahim dan sekarang aku sedang mengandung anak Yunho di umur empat minggu."

"Dan Taemin akan punya adik!" kata Taemin berteriak. Beruntung karena Taemin sama sekali tidak punya pikiran bahwa jika anak itu lahir, kasih sayang padanya akan menipis. Dia begitu senang menantikan adiknya.

"Aku baru bisa memberitahu kalian sekarang. Alasan aku baru hamil sekarang karena memang sel telurku tidak banyak dan lemah."

Changmin tersenyum bahagia mendengar hal itu. Dia melebarkan tangan kirinya—hanya tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya masih memakai gips—untuk memberikan Jaejoong pelukan selamat. Jaejoong segera mendekat, membiarkan Changmin memeluknya.

"Kau akan punya adik baru."

"Aku turut bahagia, Umma."

Yoochun juga tersenyum, ikut senang dengan berita itu. "Selamat ya, Jaejoong hyung."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan itu dan tersenyum ke arah Yoochun. "Terima kasih."

"Hal apapun memang bisa terjadi, ya?" kata Minho, yang juga turut senang mendengar berita itu.

Kai mengangguk. Diam-diam menarik kembali Taemin ke dalam pelukannya dan berkata. "Dan suatu hari nanti aku akan menikahi Taemin. Itu juga bisa terjadi, iya 'kan?"

Minho yang mendengar kalimat itu segera membulatkan matanya, menatap Kai dengan tatapan cemburu sedangkan Taemin sendiri sedikit tersipu dengan ucapan itu.

Changmin tertawa. "Apakah itu sebuah lamaran?"

Jaejoong ikut tertawa pelan. Menggeleng melihat tingkah tiga anak kecil itu.

"Aku yang akan menjadi suami Taemin suatu hari nanti."

"Tentu saja setelah kau berhasil melewati mayatku."

Pertengkaran kecil dari Kai dan Minho—dengan ucapan yang terdengar sok dewasa itu—sukses membuat ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu tertawa. Sedangkan Taemin, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya ketika dia diperebutkan.

"Aish, Kai, Minho, jangan terlalu sering menonton drama."

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**April 3rd, 2012**

**03:21 PM**

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Shindong seraya menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang dari kantor NCIS.

Eunhyuk menoleh, melihat ke arah Shindong yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya. Setelah aku memesan kue untuk ulang tahunku besok. Aku ingin Donghae melihatku tersenyum, melihatku merelakan kepergiannya dan bisa bahagia di hari ulang tahunku walau tanpa dirinya."

Wajah Shindong berubah menjadi miris. Dia menekan tombol 'close' pada game di komputernya sebelum kembali berucap.

"Donghae pasti senang melihatmu tidak terpuruk."

"Kuharap begitu." kata Eunhyuk. "Andai aku bisa menyusulnya, mungkin itu dap—"

"Hush, jangan bicara seperti itu Eunhyuk-ah. Jangan sampai kalimatmu dikabulkan. Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman baikku lagi, setelah Donghae dan Kibum telah pergi."

"Aku hanya mengatakan keinginanku. Tenang saja, aku akan tetap hidup untuk mereka berdua, terutama untuk Donghae."

Shindong mengangguk. "Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu suatu hari nanti."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar doa untuknya. "Begitu juga untukmu, Shindong. Ah, nanti aku akan pergi ke rumah Junho dan Junsu—tetapi entah kapan. Kau mau ikut?"

Shindong mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tapi..." Shindong menggantung kalimatnya. "Maaf tentang berita kematian Junsu itu. Aku mendengarnya dari salah satu teman SMU kita bahwa saudara kembar Junho telah meninggal. Dan dia juga berkata bahwa dia mendapatkan berita itu dari orang yang sangat mengenal Junho."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan hal itu. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kesalahan informasi. Mendengar Junsu masih hidup sudah membuatku senang."

"Aku juga." kata Shindong. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka."

"Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu Junsu. Hm, kira-kira bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Ehm, Changmin gak tau tanggal berapa sekarang karena dianya juga gak nanya ke Yoochun**

Eh, yang kisah Joey Hopkins itu nyata lho

**Hehe, saya gak suka FF M-Preg tapi kayaknya no problem untuk The Time**

**Okay, maafkan saya karena belum balas review (kuharap kalian tahu apa alasannya melihat aku publish malam hari)**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** kaihyun **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**.**

**WHO'S NEXT?**


	42. Chap 4: April 4th, 2012

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: April 4th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Baekhyun, Soohyun, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, Sooman dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO-K, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **CHAPTER 4! Maaf kalau kurang greget ne? Mungkin kalian akan terkejut melihat siapa korbannya? Hehehe *kabur**

.

.

.

.

**Satu jam menjelang pukul 00:00**

Jaejoong berjalan dari arah dapur menuju ruang keluarga, dimana disana ada anaknya bersama Minho dan Kai yang sedang menonton sebuah film berjudul "Smurfs". Jarinya membawa dua cangkir teh manis untuknya dan untuk Yunho yang juga sedang mengawasi ketiga anak kecil yang tengah berada dalam acara menginap mereka. Ketika dia sampai disana, Jaejoong segera mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Yunho—di sofa panjang yang menghadap ke teleivsi—dan memberikan salah satu cangkir kepada Yunho sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya.

"Anak-anak, ini sudah hampir larut malam. Ayo tidur. Apalagi Minho, besok kau sekolah."

Taemin menggeleng dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah televisi yang menyiarkan makhluk-makhluk kecil berwarna biru itu beraksi. "Cebental lagi film-nya celecai, Umma."

Minho menguap pelan. Bagaimana bisa dia tahan untuk tidak mengantuk setelah seharian itu dia menghabiskan waktu di sekolah dengan bermain, dan juga setelah menjenguk Changmin di rumah sakit dia bermain lagi bersama Kai dan Taemin—seperti kejar-kejaran sudah cukup membuatnya kelelahan. Sama halnya seperti Kai. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa yang di duduki Jaejoong dan Yunho—karena ketiganya duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet—dan berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, walaupun matanya sudah menolak untuk terbuka.

"Taemin, lihat. Kasihan Minho dan Kai. Mereka sudah mengantuk, Sayang." kata Jaejoong lembut. Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan gerakan halus, sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Cebental lagi, Umma."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan mendapatkan jawaban itu. Dia mendongakan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Yunho di sampingnya. "Yun, suruh anak itu tidur."

"Kalau dipaksa, nanti Taemin menangis."

"Tapi kasihan Minho dan Kai, Yun. Aku tidak enak kepada Onew dan Key."

"Lagipula sebentar lagi film-nya berakhir. Tunggu saja."

"Aish." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yunho tersenyum. Mengecup bibir itu lembut dan kemudian tangannya beralih ke perut Jaejoong dan mengusapnya. "Kira-kira anak kita yeoja atau namja ya?"

"Aku ingin yeoja." kata Jaejoong. Yunho menatapnya dengan pertanyaan. "Entahlah. Rasanya lucu punya anak namja dan yeoja. Kau sendiri, Yun?"

"Aku sih menerima apapun, Boo."

"Kalau begitu, kita tunggu saja sampai anak ini lahir. Okay?"

Yunho tersenyum. Mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong, berniat untuk menciumnya namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Umma, film-nya cudah celecai. Kai dan Minho hyung cudah tidul. Jadi bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yunho dan meletakkan cangkir teh-nya di meja—yang posisinya dimiringkan karena ketiga anak kecil itu memilih untuk menonton di karpet dimana sebelumnya itu adalah tempat meja—dan berdiri, begitupula dengan Yunho.

"Taemin sikat gigi saja lebih dahulu. Nanti Umma yang bangunkan mereka untuk sikat gigi, ya?"

Taemin berdiri dari duduknya dan segera naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. "Okay!"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia menundukan wajahnya dan membangunkan kedua anak yang tertidur itu dengan lembut. "Kai, Minho, ayo sikat gigi dulu."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**April 4th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi." kata Kai seraya memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap Taemin yang berada di tengah, di antara Kai dan Minho di ranjang berukuran queen size itu.

Taemin mengangguk setuju, menarik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh ketiganya dan menariknya hingga dagu. "Kalau Taemin memang belum mengantuk." Dan setelah itu dia menoleh ke kiri, dimana Minho berbaring. "Minho hyung cudah tidul."

"Bagus. Jadi kita bisa mengobrol berdua. Ya Taemin-ah?"

Taemin mengangguk manis. Melebarkan kedua tangannya, membuat Kai memeluknya.

"Taemin kedinginan."

"Aku sudah memelukmu, 'kan? Apa sudah hangat?"

Taemin mengangguk lagi dan Kai tersenyum melihatnya. Rasanya memeluk Taemin sangat menyenangkan bagi Kai sendiri. Kai dapat mencium aroma strawberry dari shampoo yang Taemin gunakan menguar di sekitar hidungnya.

"Kai, Taemin ingin belcelita lagi pada Kai."

"Tentang apa?"

Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Kai mengangkat jarinya, menyentuh bibir Taemin sekedar untuk memperingatkannya agar tidak menggigit bibir mungilnya.

"Taemin bingung, cudah bebelapa hali ini Taemin tidak mendapatkan mimpi buluk."

"Itu bagus, dong?" kata Kai. Namun dibalas oleh gelengen pelan dari Taemin.

"Tapi Taemin punya filasat buluk, Kai. Taemin takut."

Kai mempererat pelukannya terhadap Taemin. Berusaha menenangkannya. Walaupun dia masih kecil, tetapi keinginannya untuk melindungi Taemin memang membuatnya bertingkah seperti orang dewasa.

"Itu hanya perkiraanmu saja. Tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi, Taemin."

"Tapi aku takut, Kai."

Kai tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

Secara perlahan, Taemin menarik segaris senyuman di bibirnya, sebelum mengulumnya hingga basah. Dia senang, entah mengapa begitu senang ketika Kai memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Begitu spesial. Dengan keberanian diri, Taemin mengecup pipi Kai dengan bibirnya yang basah karena salivanya.

Kai merekahkan senyumannya lebih lebar. Dia mempererat pelukannya terhadap Taemin dan memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Berniat untuk tidur, mendekap Taemin dalam pelukannya. Posisi ini sangat dekat. Terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan.

"Taemin, kalau sudah besar nanti mau tidak aku ajak ke bulan?" tanya Kai dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

Kai menunggu jawaban namun hanya hening yang terdengar. Aroma dari shampoo yang Taemin kenakan sudah tidak tercium dalam indra penciumannya. Dia merasa tidak memeluk tubuh Taemin lagi sekarang. Bahkan Kai merasa tidak berbaring di atas ranjang lagi, ada angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Di tengah rasa penasarannya, Kai membuka kedua matanya.

Dan semuanya berubah.

Dia berbaring di hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Ada beberapa pohon di sekitarnya, dimana bunga dan daun-daun baru kembali tumbuh. Seperti awal musim semi yang terjadi sejak kemarin-kemarin. Langitnya berwarna biru, tidak cerah tetapi juga tidak mendung. Kai mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa dia bisa berada disini sekarang? Bukankah sebelumnya dia tengah memeluk Taemin di atas ranjang? Tetapi, mengapa dia berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dia kenali?

Kai bangun dari posisi awalnya dan berdiri. Dia menatap bingung, memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada hamparan rumput hijau yang luas dengan beberapa pohon yang mengelilingnya.

Dimana Taemin?

Dimana Minho?

Dimana dia sekarang?

"Taemin?"

Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?

Apa ia bermimpi? Secepat itu?

Kai rasa dia baru saja memejamkan matanya.

Dengan rasa bingung dalam benak anak kecil berumur enam tahun itu, Kai menyentuh pipinya secara perlahan. Masih basah karena ciuman dari bibir Taemin. Semuanya terasa nyata. Begitupula dengan tempat ini. Mana mungkin ia bermimpi!

Kai mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pakaiannya. Masih memakai piyama pokemon, seperti sebelumnya ketika dia sedang berbaring di ranjang Taemin dan memeluknya. Tetapi... dimana dia? Dimana yang lainnya?

Kai benar-benar tidak mengetahui, apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya, dan dimana dia sekarang.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**01:00 AM**

Bagi seorang anak kecil seperti Kai, tentu sangat mengejutkan dengan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Dia bersumpah tengah memeluk Taemin dan tidak sedang bermimpi saat itu. Tetapi mengapa ketika dia membuka matanya, dia berada di tempat lain yang tidak dia kenali. Tempat yang tiba-tiba hadir, dan tak ada satu orangpun disini.

"Umma!"

Dia tidak tahu harus memanggil siapa, yang pasti saat ini Kai hanya ingin bertemu dengan siapapun.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**02:00 AM**

"Umma! Appa! Taemin!"

Kai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan. Tempat ini begitu indah jika ia boleh jujur. Banyak bunga yang bermekaran, penuh dengan warna. Angin yang berhembus begitu menyejukkan. Dan warna hijau yang mendominasi tempat ini begitu indah. Tetapi tetap saja tempat ini sangat menakutkan bila muncul secara tiba-tiba, terlebih Kai hanya seorang diri disini.

Oh ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

"Umma? Ada yang bisa mendengarku?" tanya Kai pelan.

Selama ini dia mencoba menjadi sosok yang berani di hadapan Taemin. Membuktikan kepada Minho dan semua orang bahwa dia bisa menjaga namja kecil yang dia sukai. Kai masih kecil, dia tahu. Tetapi dia sudah mengerti arti dari keinginannya untuk bersama dengan Taemin.

Namun sekarang Kai takut. Bahkan sangat takut. Dia yakin tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang, karena semuanya terjadi begitu nyata. Tapi, bagaimana bisa semuanya berubah dengan waktu yang begitu singkat?

Jadi, dimana dia dan orang-orang sekarang?

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**03:00 AM**

Kai pernah berjanji kepada orangtuanya untuk menjadi anak kecil yang pemberani. Jadi, hal seperti ini tidak boleh membuatnya takut. Mungkin ini memang mimpi, dan Kai harus menemukan cara untuk membuatnya terbangun.

Sepertinya menyenangkan—jika ini adalah salah satu video game.

Kai melihat ada sebuah bangunan di hadapannya—walau agak jauh. Seperti sebuah toko mainan. Jika ini benar hanya bunga tidurnya, Kai lebih baik menikmatinya bukan? Ah, sepertinya dia bisa menemukan seseorang di dalam sana.

Maka dari itu Kai mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai toko mainan itu. Langkahnya bahkan bisa disebut berlari, karena dia merasa bahwa mimpi ini menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berlari, Kai sampai di hadapan sebuah toko itu—tepat di hadapan sebuah dua pintu yang terbuat dari kaca, dimana dia bisa melihat keadaan di dalam sana. Banyak mainan yang berjajar, tetapi tidak terlihat ada orang di dalam sana. Oleh karena itu, daripada menebak-nebak siapa yang akan dia temui disana—jika benar akan ada orang—Kai memilih untuk mendorong salah satu pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam sana.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**04:00 AM**

Keadaan di dalam sana tidak aneh. Hampir seperti toko mainan yang sering ia datangi di dunia nyata, bersama orangtuanya. Ada banyak boneka yang tersusun rapi di rak panjang, ada juga beberapa mobil-mobilan, robot, boneka badut kecil dan beberapa set mainan lain.

Kai tersenyum tipis. Jika dia bisa membawa barang-barang ini kepada Taemin, mungkin dia akan senang.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rak panjang di sebelah kanan yang berisi boneka-boneka barbie—di dalam box berwarna pink dengan plastik transparan di depan yang memperlihatkan isinya. Di rak sebelah kiri terdapat beberapa boneka beruang, kelinci, kucing, anjing, babi dan lain-lain. Banyak sekali macamnya. Ah, andai ini bukan mimpi, mungkin Kai benar-benar akan membawakan beberapa mainan untuk Taemin.

Langkah Kai hampir menjauhi rak berisi boneka binatang dan barbie, namun sebuah suara—yang terdengar sangat jelas karena begitu heningnya tempat itu—membuat anak kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kai memilih untuk diam, mencoba mendengarkan suara apa yang berasal dari apa.

Krrt...

Krrt...

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya, agak takut dengan situasi ini.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**05:00 AM**

Krrt...

Krrt...

Krrt...

Kini setelah bunyi aneh—seperti benda berkarat yang diputar—itu terdengar, suara lain mendominasi tempat itu. Membunuh suasana hening yang semula menemaninya. Ada suara music box yang mengalun dengan lembut, membuat bulu kuduk Kai berdiri mendengarnya. Suara yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya merinding, dan tentu saja mencoba untuk sok berani sudah tidak bisa lagi Kai lakukan.

Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk menoleh ke belakang, dia memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Agak cepat dari sebelumnya.

Suara music box terdengar lebih jelas. Kai mencoba menoleh ke belakang, namun kakinya menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya terjatuh.

Bruk!

Dan hal itu membuat posisinya tersungkur di lantai sekarang.

Kret...

Kai merintih kecil, merasakan denyutan nyeri di lutut dan dagunya yang terbentur lantai dengan cukup keras. Matanya tertutup, gerakan refleks ketika dia terjatuh. Berniat untuk bangkit, Kai membuka matanya untuk berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya.

Bruk!

Sebuah boneka terjatuh tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Mata Kai sempat membulat kaget. Rasanya sangat menakutkan ketika melodi dari music box itu masih mengalun, menemaninya.

Sebuah boneka badut kecil yang terjatuh di depannya. Badut yang menyeringai, sepertinya tidak layak untuk menjadi mainan anak-anak. Kai mengacuhkan boneka itu, memilih untuk berdiri ditopang dengan sikunya, namun sebuah suara yang muncul membuat Kai berhenti.

"Nyeahahaha!"

"Umma!"

Boneka itu bersuara, membuka mulutnya seperti manusia. Kai refleks mendorong mundur tubuhnya, dan berteriak karena kaget.

"Nyeahahaha!"

Berusaha untuk membuat dirinya kembali tenang, Kai mengirimkan perintah kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa boneka itu memang didesain untuk tertawa seperti itu. Cukup membuat bulu kuduknya tak terlalu tegang, namun ketika boneka badut kecil itu kembali tertawa, tubuh Kai menegang kembali.

"Nyeahahaha!"

"Itu hanya boneka, Kai. Seperti boneka yang kau miliki di rumah."

"Selamat datang, Kai."

Kai membulatkan matanya lebih lebar. Ketika badut itu memanggil namanya, tubuh Kai benar-benar menegang dan dia begitu ketakutan.

"Play with me."

Dan boneka kecil itu berjalan mendekati Kai. Kai segera berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, namun belum berhasil dia berdiri ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya. Membuatnya kembali terjatuh dan menghantam lantai dengan sangat keras.

Bruk!

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**06:00 AM**

Kai menolehkan pandangannya, mendapati ada beberapa boneka barbie yang menahan kakinya. Sosoknya tidak seperti barbie kebanyakan. Mereka rusak, bahkan ada noda merah pada tubuh mereka.

"Ayo bermain, Kai."

Mereka tertawa dengan suara yang menakutkan, menahan kaki Kai yang mulai meronta. Beberapa boneka barbie itu naik ke atas kakinya dan berjalan.

"Umma! Tolong! Umma! Appa!"

Kai bergerak panik, meronta agar bisa lepas. Ketika badut itu semakin mendekat, Kai menghempaskannya dengan kasar, sehingga menjauh dari dirinya.

"Umma! Appa!"

Kaki Kai menendang-nendang, kemudian merangkak dan menendang lagi. Cukup membuatnya bisa lepas, dan Kai segera berdiri kemudian berlari.

"Umma, apa yang terjadi disini?"

Kai mempercepat larinya, tepat ketika ada sebuah boneka beruang yang melompat dan mendarat di tengkuknya.

"Argh! Umma tolong!"

Tangan Kai berusaha melepaskan boneka beruang yang tertawa itu, dan hal itu membuat larinya terhenti. Kai dapat melihat boneka-boneka lain berjalan mendekatinya. Mata Kai membulat ketakutan, bahkan sudah memanas sekarang.

"Lepaskan! Umma! Appa! Tolong!"

Kai yakin boneka tidak akan di desain untuk menyakiti anak kecil. Namun dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan boneka beruang itu, Kai merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencakar bahu kanannya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan perih.

"Argh! Umma!"

Kai menjerit, benar-benar ketakutan. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan beruang yang kini berbisik di telinganya.

"Ayo kita bermain permainan Persembahkan Jiwa Kepada **Dia**."

"ARGH!"

Kai menghempaskan boneka itu dengan kasar dan kembali berlari sebelum boneka lain menangkapnya.

"Nyeahahaha!"

"Kai, ayo kesini!"

Kai mempercepat larinya. Bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk mencapai pintu utama, disana masih banyak boneka-boneka yang kini terlihat menakutkan. Maka dari itu, ketika melihat sebuah pintu kayu di hadapannya, Kai segera membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu, Kai memutar kunci yang tergantung di lubang kunci itu.

"Hhh... hhh..."

Kai berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Dia mendudukan dirinya di depan pintu—dengan posisi yang membelakangi pintu itu dan melihat bahu kananya.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**07:00 AM**

Tiga luka cakaran itu membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika jarinya mencoba untuk menyentuh luka itu.

Nyuut~

"Argh!" Kai menjerit, bersamaan dengan gerakan jarinya yang menjauh. "Umma... hiks... Kai dimana? Appa tolong Kai."

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Pintu yang disandari Kai bergerak, seperti gerakan mendobrak secara paksa. Kai menangis. Memejamkan matanya, berdoa kepada Tuhan.

"Tuhan, bangunkan Kai. Ini mimpi buruk, Tuhan. Bangunkan Kai. Kai mohon. Kai mohon bawa Kai kepada Umma dan Appa."

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Umma!"

Kai membuka matanya yang sudah basah karena air mata. Sering dia berjanji kepada ayahnya untuk tidak pernah menangis—kecuali untuk situasi yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Namun Kai mengingkari janjinya sekarang. Disini dia takut, sangat takut dengan keadaan ini.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Kai, buka pintunya~."

Kai menggeleng seraya menahan tangisnya yang mengencang di setiap dorongan paksa pada pintu kayu itu. Dia takut, sangat takut.

"Umma, tolong aku! Umma!"

Dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap apa yang ada di hadapannya. Di dalam ruangan yang belum Kai ketahui ruangan apa ini.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**08:00 AM**

Sebuah gudang dimana lebih banyak mainan yang berada disini. Mata Kai mengeluarkan air mata, ketika dia melihat banyak sosok kecil dari mainan yang keluar dari box-nya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ayo kita bermain, Kai."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mencoba berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kai dapat melihat ada banyak boneka dan mainan yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Tidak punya banyak waktu, Kai memantapkan sebuah pilihan. Jarinya mendekat ke arah kunci yang masih menggantung di lubang kunci, memutarnya secara perlahan hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik'.

Ketika ada sebuah boneka anjing yang melompat menuju kakinya, Kai segera membuka pintu itu dan menerobos sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui apa yang memblokir jalannya.

Bruk!

Prang!

Jleb!

Begitulah kira-kira suara yang timbul akibat benda-benda yang saling bertabrakan. Kai berlari dan menabrak meja—dimana ada vas bunga disana. Membuat vas bunga itu jatuh dan pecah, kemudian salah satu boneka yang berkumpul di depan pintu itu menusuk Kai dengan salah satu pecahan vas tepat di lengan bawahnya.

"ARGHH!"

"Jangan jadi anak nakal, Kai."

Kai tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di lengannya dan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Dia memilih untuk segera bangkit, melihat celah untuk pergi dan segera melarikan diri ke arah pintu dimana ia masuk. Melewati banyak boneka dan mainan yang menghalanginya.

"Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Ayo Kai!"

Dia hampir mencapai pintu, namun larinya kembali terhenti ketika sesuatu yang keras mengenai punggungnya.

Kai merintih kesakitan, namun dia mencoba untuk segera berdiri. Tak ada keinginan untuk melihat benda yang memukulnya. Sepertinya sesuatu seperti kayu. Dan Kai meyakini hal itu ketika mendengar alunan melodi music box dari dekat kakinya.

"Kemari Kai. Ayo kita bermain."

"Nyeahahaha!"

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit dan segera melanjutkan langkah hingga ia berhasil membuka pintu keluar, dan membuatnya terbebas dari ruangan itu.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**09:00 AM**

Tanpa mengulur banyak waktu, Kai segera berlari menjauhi bangunan itu. Berlari secepat-cepatnya hingga suara-suara menakutkan itu sudah tidak terdengar. Kai menangis, namun ia harus bertahan.

"Kai, bangun! Bangun! Ini mimpi buruk! Hanya mimpi buruk!"

Kai memusatkan pikirannya untuk berlari, mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Yang terpenting dia harus menjauh dari tempat itu. Entah kemana, yang pasti hingga bangunan itu sudah tidak terlihat.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**10:00 AM**

"Hhhh... hhh..."

Deru napas Kai terdengar tidak teratur. Merasa kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari, Kai menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput hijau. Yang jaraknya sudah lumayan jauh dari toko mainan itu.

"Hhh... hhh..."

Kai melihat pecahan vas yang masih tertusuk di lengannya. Dari sisinya mengeluarkan cairan merah yang kental, membuat mata Kai semakin memanas kembali.

"Umma... Appa... keluarkan Kai dari sini."

Kai menangisi lagi keadaannya. Sungguh, hal ini begitu sulit untuk seorang anak kecil seperti Kai. Rasanya sangat menakutkan. Terlebih lagi dia berada disini sendiri sekarang.

Kai menarik piyama bagian atasnya dan kemudian menggigitnya. Dia sering melihat ini di film-film. Menggigit sesuatu dapat meredam jeritan kesakitannya dan antisipasi agar Kai tidak menggigit lidahnya ketia berteriak.

Dengan takut, jemari kecil yang bergetar itu meraih pecahan vas yang terbuat dari kaca dan menariknya perlahan. Baru gerakan kecil, Kai sudah menjerti tertahan.

"Hrrnnggg!"

Tusukan itu begitu menyakitkan bagi Kai. Dia memperkeras gigitannya pada piyama, dan mencoba kembali usahnya untuk mengeluarkan pecahan kaca itu.

"Hrrrnnghh!"

Sedikit keluar dari lukanya, menghasilkan darah yang mengalir.

Kai meringis, membiarkan air mata lolos lagi dari matanya. Dia perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa melepaskan potongan vas ini. Setelah memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, Kai menggigit piyamanya sangat keras dan bersiap.

Grnnyk...

Rasanya sakit ketika pecahan itu lepas secara perlahan.

Grrnnyk

"ARGHHH!"

Jeritan itu lolos keluar dari mulut kecil itu ketika dia berhasil mengeluarkannya.

Jari Kai yang berlumuran darah membuang pecahan kaca itu, jauh darinya. Kai menggigit bibir, menahan tangis yang hampir saja lolos lagi.

"Hiks... Umma... Kai ingin pulang."

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**11:00 AM**

Kai memejamkan matanya lagi, menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Sungguh, mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi kepadanya? Apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga mendapatkan mimpi seperti ini? Mimpi ini terasa begitu nyata, bahkan rasa sakit ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin pulang."

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**12:00 PM**

Kai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dia merasa lemas sekarang. Apa karena darahnya yang tidak berhenti keluar?

Belum sempat melakukan apapun, mata Kai telah tertuju ke sekelilingnya. Dia mengambil posisi duduk. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya bahwa tempat itu bukan hamparan rumput hijau lagi, melainkan sebuah ruangan gelap yang tertutup.

"Sekarang dimana aku?" tanya anak kecil itu lemah.

Dia melihat ada tumpukan kain di ujung ruangan—di sisi tumpukan kardus bermacam ukuran. Seperti film action yang sering ia saksikan bersama ayahnya, Kai segera berdiri dan bernat meraih salah satu kain itu. Tentu saja untuk menahan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya, yang ia pelajari dari film-film yang pernah ditontonnya.

Kai memilih salah satu kain yang tak terlalu panjang. Memutarnya di bagian luka. Menarik salah satu sudut dengan gigi dan yang satunya dengan tangan, kemudian mengikatnya. Sedikit meringis kecil, tetapi rasanya lebih baik.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin Umma."

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**01:00 PM**

Krrkk...

Kai mendengar sebuah suara dari tumpukan kardus. Hal itu membuatnya kembali ketakutan, menggeleng dan menangis pelan.

"Umma. Kumohon, Umma. Aku ingin bangun dari mimpi ini."

Krrkk...

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kai berjalan mundur, menjauhi kardus-kardus itu.

Krrkk...

"Nyeahahaha!"

Dan suara itu suara yang Kai kenal sebelumnya. Suara dari boneka badut kecil, boneka yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**02:00 PM**

"Ayo kita bermain, Kai."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat ada beberapa sosok boneka badut itu mulai bermunculan dari belakang kardus. Kai memundurkan kembali langkahnya, hingga sebuah dinding menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Ayo Kai. Nyeahahaha!"

Kai menggeleng. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, mencari jalan untuk lari atau melawan.

"Nyeahahaha!"

Kai melihat sebuah pintu di sisi kirinya—namun jaraknya agak jauh darinya. Boneka-boneka kecil itu semakin mendekat dan waktu semakin menipis. Itu artinya Kai harus segera berlari menuju pintu dan melarikan diri.

Setelah menarik napas, Kai mempersiapkan kakinya dan kemudian berlari. Tepat ketika badut-badut kecil itu mengejarnya, dengan lari yang bisa dikatakan lebih kencang daripada Kai. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap kakinya dapat membawa ia menuju pintu dengan tepat waktu.

"Jangan lari Kai."

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, ada sebuah boneka badut yang melompat dan mendarat di kepala Kai. Kai menjerit, berusaha melepaskan badut itu namun beberapa badut lagi lebih dahulu menangkap tubuhnya.

"ARGHH! ARRGGHH! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Nyeahahaha!"

Ada satu badut lagi yang mendarat di tengkuk leher Kai. Memeluknya dengan erat, bahkan dapat dikatakan mencekiknya. Kai tetap melanjutkan larinya, dengan tangan yang masih berusaha melepaskan badut itu.

"Nyeahahaha!"

Salah satu badut tertawa sebelum menggigit telinga kiri Kai.

"ARRGH!"

Kai yakin gigitan itu mengeluarkan darah. Dia memukul badut itu sekuat tenaga, sebelum para badut kecil berhasil menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Menjauh dariku! ARGH!"

Kai meronta. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya tak berhenti untuk bergerak, mencoba lepas dari tangan-tangan tajam yang beberapa menyakiti bahkan melukai kulitnya.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**03:00 PM**

"Lepaskan aku!"

Kai berhasil membuat beberapa badut itu menjauh karena gerakannya. Kai merangkak, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menabrakan dirinya pada pintu kayu sehingga terbuka, dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**04:00 PM**

Kai segera berlari dengan kepala yang menoleh ke belakang. Takut jika badut-badut itu mengejarnya. Dapat dia dengar samar-samar tawa menakutkan dari badut itu.

Bruk!

Kai menabrak sesuatu karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Membuatnya terjatuh dari posisinya. Kai menengadahkan kepalanya perlahan, melihat apa yang membuat larinya terhenti.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**05:00 PM**

"U-Umma? Appa?"

Wajah Kai berubah menjadi sumringah melihat kedua sosok yang sangat ingin dipeluknya sekarang. Kai berdiri dari posisinya secara perlahan. Membiarkan air mata terjatuh dari matanya sebelum dia memilih untuk memeluk kedua tubuh itu.

"Kalian datang untuk Kai?"

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**06:00 PM**

Bruk!

Tak disangka oleh Kai, ibunya—Key—mendorong tubuh kecil itu dan membuatnya terjatuh lagi. Kai menatap keduanya tak mengerti.

"W-wae U-Umma?"

Key menggeleng. Onew bergerak, mendekati Kai dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"A-Appa? Apa yang—"

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**07:00 PM**

Buagh!

Onew membenturkan kepala Kai ke sebuah batu yang lumayan besar di hamparan rumput hijau itu.

Kai merintih. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pengelihatannya menjadi berkunang-kunang.

Buagh!

Kepalanya dihantamkan lagi.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**08:00 PM**

"A-Appa..."

"Kami membencimu." kata Key dengan suara yang berbeda.

Dia mendekati Kai yang terbaring lemah di rumput. Ayolah, untuk anak kecil seumuran Kai dia bisa terbilang kuat menghadapi semua ini. Tetapi tetap saja dia anak kecil. Dia tetap lemah, rapuh dan tak berdaya. Apa lagi dengan perlakuan seperti ini.

"U-Um...ma..."

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**09:00 PM**

Buagh!

Sekarang sebuah batu berukuran sedang yang dipukulkan ke kepala Kai. Membuat sebuah luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Namun luka itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya pingsan. Kai masih sadar walau dia hampir kehilangan kesadaran—bahkan mungkin nyawanya.

"U-Um...mah..."

Buagh!

Buagh!

Buagh!

Tiga kali pukulan bertubi-tubi oleh ibunya menggunakan batu yang dipegangnya. Membuat lebam dan luka. Wajah Kai bisa dikatakan rusak dengan pukulan itu.

Sungguh mengenaskan.

Buagh!

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**10:00 PM**

Kai sudah tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara selain rintihan-rintihan kecil. Matanya yang lebam sudah tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk melihat dengan jelas. Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Dia mengangkat tangannya sedikit, ingin menyentuh wajah ibunya.

"Hnn..."

Hanya seperti itu suara yang bisa ia keluarkan. Key membuang batu itu. Kali ini mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Kai yang sudah terbilang rusak dan mengarahkan jarinya ke mata lebam itu.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**11:00 PM**

Kai dapat melihat dengan samar bahwa jari-jari itu sudah sangat dekat dengan matanya, bahkan sudah menekan. Kai dapat mendengar suara ayahnya yang tertawa samar, sebelum dia mendapatkan sebuah tekanan di matanya.

"Hnnnhh..."

Key menusukkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di bola mata itu. Berusaha menyusup untuk mencongkel matanya keluar.

Kai ingin merintih. Namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar, dia terlalu lemah.

Krrnnkk

Suara itu terdengar ketika jari-jari ibunya mencoba untuk mengeluarkan mata anaknya. Kai merintih, berdoa dalam hati agar yang ia lalui ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.

Dan doanya tidak terkabul ketika Kai merasakan jari itu terlepas dari matanya—sebelum berhasil mencongkel matanya. Namun yang ia dapatkan setelah itu adalah sebuah pukulan keras dari sebuah batu yang menghantam matanya.

Membawanya pada gerbang kematian.

**Thursday**

**April 5th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Selamat tinggal Lee Jongin. Berbahagialah karena kau adalah salah satu pemain dalam permainan ini."

Key dan Onew mengusap puncak kepala Kai. Memperhatikan tarikan napas terakhir yang dapat Kai rasakan.

"Selamat tinggal. Selamat bersenang-senang di Neraka."

Dan **Empat April**-mu sudah berakhir.

**.:o~o:.**

**NEXT!**

**Maaf kalau kurang greget oyeeeeee~**


	43. Chap 4A: Victim

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Victim | April 4th, 2012

**Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), YunJae, HanChul, HaeHyuk, Taemin, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), OnKey, Minho, Jonghyun, Kai, Kibum, Jungsoo, Yesung, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Baekhyun, Soohyun, Kangin, Jungmo, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Seungri, Jay, Sooman, Daesung dan cast lain menyusul (Maincast banyaknya dari Super Shinki a.k.a DBSJ a.k.a DongBangSuJu. Cameo dari SHINee, EXO-K, Big Bang, U-Kiss)

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **4A :D**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Victim | April 4th, 2012**

.

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Taemin kedinginan."

"Aku sudah memelukmu, 'kan? Apa sudah hangat?"

Taemin mengangguk lagi dan Kai tersenyum melihatnya. Taemin begitu senang dengan posisi ini. Dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari orang yang sering melindunginya.

"Kai, Taemin ingin belcelita lagi pada Kai." kata Taemin pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Tentang apa?"

Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Kai mengangkat jarinya, menyentuh bibir Taemin sekedar untuk memperingatkannya agar tidak menggigit bibir mungilnya.

"Taemin bingung, cudah bebelapa hali ini Taemin tidak mendapatkan mimpi buluk."

"Itu bagus, dong?" kata Kai. Namun dibalas oleh gelengen pelan dari Taemin.

"Tapi Taemin punya filasat buluk, Kai. Taemin takut."

Kai mempererat pelukannya terhadap Taemin. Berusaha menenangkannya. Taemin sendiri dapat meraskan bahwa dia jauh lebih nyaman sekarang.

"Itu hanya perkiraanmu saja. Tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi, Taemin."

"Tapi aku takut, Kai."

Kai tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

Secara perlahan, Taemin menarik segaris senyuman di bibirnya, sebelum mengulumnya hingga basah. Dia senang, entah mengapa begitu senang ketika Kai memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Begitu spesial. Dengan keberanian diri, Taemin mengecup pipi Kai dengan bibirnya yang basah karena salivanya.

Dapat Taemin lihat, Kai merekahkan senyumannya lebih lebar. Kai mempererat pelukannya terhadapnya dan memejamkan matanya secara perlahan.

Taemin memperhatikan wajah Kai dengan seksama. Entah karena mereka sering menonton drama yang disiarkan di televisi, atau hanya mengikuti naluri ketika mereka bertindak layaknya sepasang kekasih dewasa.

"Taemin, kalau sudah besar nanti mau tidak aku ajak ke bulan?" tanya Kai dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

Ada rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Taemin. Dia mengangguk pelan, berharap Kai membuka mata merasakan pergerakannya.

Namun Taemin tidak mendapatkan balasan setelah itu. Dia menatap Kai bingung. Apa Kai sudah tertidur?

"Kai?"

Secara perlahan, Taemin mengulurkan jarinya untuk menyentuh pipi Kai. Namun hanya sedetik setelah itu, wajah dan tubuh Kai berubah secara tiba-tiba.

Penuh lebam, cakaran, darah bahkan wajah Kai hampir tidak terlihat. Wajah itu rusak seperti terkena hantaman sesuatu.

Taemin membulatkan matanya. Ada mayat yang memeluk tubuhnya di atas ranjang

"UMMAAAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Victim | April 4th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**01:23 AM**

"Kai... Kai..."

Key menangis terisak di dada Onew. Onew berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang menangis sejak tadi, walaupun dia juga masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian anak semata wayangnya.

Kali ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu koridor rumah sakit, dekat dengan ruang mayat. Kai sudah dinyatakan meninggal saat itu. Nyawanya sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan. Mendapatkan berita duka seperti itu membuat kedua orang tua muda itu terpuruk.

Disana ada Jaejoong yang duduk di salah satu kursi dengan wajah yang basar karena air mata. Di sampingnya ada Minho yang juga menangis. Padahal kemarin mereka baru saja mereka tertawa bersama, tetapi sekarang sosok sepupunya itu telah tiada. Yunho menggendong Taemin, menenangkannya yang masih menangis dan shock karena kejadian itu. Masih terbayang rupa Kai yang bahkan sudah sulit dikenali, membuat anak kecil itu menggigit jempolnya. Yunho tak menghentikan kebiasaan buruk itu. Melihat Taemin menggigit jempol lebih baik daripada melihatnya diam, menangis dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kai..." Key melepaskan pelukannya dari Onew secara perlahan. Dia berbalik, melihat Jaejoong yang duduk bersama Minho.

Dengan emosinya, Key berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menampar wajahnya.

Plak!

"Key!" kata Onew sedikit berteriak. Dia segera mendekati Key dan menahannya yang hampir melayangkan satu tamparan lagi terhadap Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa anakku mati? Bagaimana bisa? Huh?"

"Semuanya bukan salah Jaejoong, Key!"

"Ini salahnya!" Key menunjuk wajah Jaejoong dengan jarinya.

Minho yang melihat itu menggeleng. "Jaejoong Umma tidak salah, Key Umma. Semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba."

"Diam Minho! Kau tidak tahu apapun!" bentak Key. Mengalihkan kembali pandangnya ke arah Jaejoong dengan wajah yang penuh air mata. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga anakku, huh?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." kata Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mendekati istrinya, memeluk Jaejoong yang kembali menangis.

"Bagaimana bisa Kai mati secara tiba-tiba dengan kondisi seperti itu? Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya, Jaejoong! Kau harus!"

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu..."

Taemin mempererat pelukannya dalam gendongan Yunho. Dia menangis lagi.

"A-Appa... T-Taemin ingin beltemu Changmin hyung."

"Ini salahnya, Onew! Dia tidak bisa menjaga anak kita!"

"Tenang Key! Tenang!" Onew memeluk tubuh Key yang meronta, tak kendali.

Key menggeleng. Dia meronta kembali sekuat tenaga, namun emosinya membuatnya kalah. Dia kembali menangis. Membiarkan Onew memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ini bukan salah siapapun, Key. Ini bukan salah siapapun."

Yunho menatap Taemin dalam pelukannya. Mata Taemin masih merah, karena tangisnya. Anak itu menatap Yunho penuh harap.

"Appa... bialkan T-Taemin bel-beltemu Changmin hyung."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**01:36 AM**

Yunho membuka pintu ruang rawat Changmin dengan perlahan. Taemin masih dalam gendongannya, berusaha menahan tangis walau matanya memerah. Disana ada Yoochun yang tertidur di kursi samping ranjang Changmin, dengan kepala di atas ranjang yang di tiduri Changmin.

Jangan heran mengapa Yoochun—yang sekarang sedang menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini—bisa tidur di kamar Changmin, seolah-olah dia bukanlah pasien tetapi orang yang menunggu Changmin. Dia dokter disini. Jadi, seberapa keras para suster dan dokter menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarnya, Yoochun dapat mempertahankan keinginannya untuk tidur disini menemani Changmin-nya. Cukup sulit untuk orang yang kondisinya masih belum stabil.

Yunho berniat untuk kembali keluar, namun tangan Taemin menahannya.

"Appa, Changmin hyung halus tahu hal ini."

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Dia masih sakit, Sayang. Lagipula dia sedang tidur sekarang."

"Tapi Changmin hyung halus tahu, Appa!"

Kalimat yang di lontarkan Taemin dengan sedikit teriakan itu membuat Changmin terganggu dari tidurnya. Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan, dan menangkap sosok Yunho dan Taemin di muka pintu.

"Yun-Yunho hyung? Taemin?"

Dan setelah itu, Yoochun-lah yang terusik dari tidurnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Changmin dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho dan Taemin.

Mata Changmin menatap jam dinding, sebelum bertanya alasan mengapa mereka bisa berada di rumah sakit pukul segini, dan mengapa mereka menangis.

Yunho akhirnya menutup pintu itu. Membawa dirinya mendekati ranjang bersama Taemin dalam gendongannya.

"Ada apa, Taemin?"

Yunho mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan VVIP itu. Dengan cepat, Taemin melepaskan dirinya dan berlari mendekati Changmin di ranjangnya.

"Hyung, Taemin takut."

Changmin menatap Taemin tak mengerti. Dia melebarkan tangan kirinya, memberikan Taemin tempat untuk memeluknya namun Taemin hanya menggeleng. Air matanya meluncur lagi dari kedua bola mata kecilnya.

"H-Hyung... Ka-Kai..."

"Kai? Kenapa Kai?" tanya Changmin bingung. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho. Yunho menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan, membuat Changmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Kai?"

Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha agar tidak menangis. "Ka-Kai... hiks... Kai..."

Changmin menatap Taemin tidak mengerti. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun, menatapnya dengan pertanyaan yang Yoochun tahu pasti apa itu.

Yoochun membuang napas sebelum menjawab. "Sekarang tanggal Empat April, Min."

"A-astaga..." Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya membesar, kaget tidak percaya. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Mulutnya terbuka, dia dalam kondisi shock sekarang.

Padahal kemarin dia baru saja bertemu dengan Kai dan tertawa bersama.

Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri Taemin. Dia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan kembali menggendongnya. Taemin kembali menangis, menelusupkan wajahnya di bahu Yunho. Meredam tangisnya.

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya. Memeluk Changmin yang masih shock mendengar jawaban itu. Jujur, Yoochun juga tidak percaya bahwa Kai-lah yang selanjutnya. Dia masih kecil. Dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi mengapa harus dia?

"Ch-Chun... Ka-Kai... Kai..."

"Sshh, tenangkan dirimu. Tenangkanlah dirimu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**April 4th, 2012**

**06:01 AM**

"Orangtua Kai masih menangisi anak kecil itu. Aku kasihan melihatnya." kata Zhoumi seraya memakai kacamata berbingkai hitamnya.

Jungmo mengangguk setuju. Dia memperhatikan Changmin yang duduk di ranjangnya dan Yoochun di kursi samping ranjang itu. Sekarang mereka berada di ruang rawat Changmin, dengan Zhoumi dan Jungmo yang duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"Kalian mau bertemu mereka lagi?" tanya Jungmo.

Changmin menggeleng. "Nanti saja. Jadi bagaimana hasil autopsi?"

"Ah, aku dapat informasi dari Dokter Daesung—karena aku melakukan autopsi dibantu oleh Daesung—bahwa wajah Kai sepertinya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang berat, seperti besi atau mungkin batu. Wajahnya rusak. Ada cakaran di bahu kanan, sobekan di lengan kanan, gigitan kecil di telinga, benturan di kepala, memar dan goresan di seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya yang rusak... bahkan sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi bagaimana rupanya. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa ada kematian misterius seperti ini." kata Jungmo menjelaskan.

"Dan simbol itu? Ada di tengkuknya?"

"Ya." Kata Zhoumi. Memberikan selembar foto kepada Changmin. "Simbolnya seperti ini, 'kan?"

Changmin menerima foto itu dan memperhatikannya. Dia menatap miris foto itu dan mengangguk.

"Mengapa harus Kai korban selanjutnya? Dia hanya anak kecil."

Changmin menggeleng. Dia menatap Yoochun, meyakinkannya. "Kita harus memberitahukan tentang Death Cycle kepada semua orang."

**Berani melakukannya, akan kubawa Park Yoochun ke Neraka.**

Oh, tidak. Sekarang suara **Dia** selalu menghantuinya. Seolah-olah **Dia** selalu berada di samping Changmin.

**.:o~o:.**

Sorry telat!

Tau gak? Tadi hujan besar, terus di deket rumah aku ada pohon tumbang, nimpa kabel listrik. Jadi mati lampu di daerah rumah, kalau mati lampu sp**dy aku gak jalan, jadi gak bias internetan. Nah, aku harus cari warnet jauh-jauh kaya gini ToT tapi gwenchana, yang penting aku publish sekarang :D

Maaf ya lagi-lagi belum balas review

Silahkan bunuh saya *jurus seribu bayangan* Nah lho, cari saja saya yang asli yang mana? :P *diinjek*

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** kaihyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**


	44. Chap 4B: Help

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Help | April 7th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KeVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Henry, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Soohyun, Sooman, Seungri, Daseung, SooSun (SunnyxSooyoung), Narsha

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Jay, Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/n : **4B :D**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Help | April 7th, 2012**

.

**Saturday**

**April 7th, 2012**

**05:11 AM**

Changmin membawa posisinya menjadi duduk dengan perlahan. Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak menemukan Yoochun di samping ranjangnya. Dia tidak terkejut akan hal itu, walau biasanya Yoochun selalu menemaninya. Kemarin Yoochun dimarahi oleh Jungmo karena selalu melawan jika diperintahkan untuk tidur di kamarnya. Kondisinya belum baik. Jadi memilih untuk tidur dengan posisi duduk—dengan alasan menemani Changmin—bukan jawaban yang baik demi kepulihannya.

Changmin tidak menyalahkan kondisinya sekarang. Dia menyalahkan mengapa sampai sekarang dia tidak mengerti bagaimana siklus sesungguhnya. Bagaimana cara **Dia** memilih korban selanjutnya. Jika saja dia tahu, mungkin Kai masih bisa bernapas sekarang.

Kemarin Kai sudah di makamkan. Permintaan dari Onew agar istrinya berhenti menangisi mayat anaknya. Dan Changmin sama sekali tidak dapat datang ke pemakaman anak kecil yang tidak berdosa itu.

Andai saja dia tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan siklus ini.

Ah, ada. Tentu saja selalu ada pilihan bantuan di setiap permainan. Dan pilihan yang diberikan kepadanya adalah... membunuh 365 nyawa di tahun ini.

Demi apapun yang bisa Changmin lakukan, dia tidak akan pernah memilih pilihan itu. Dia lebih memilih mengorbankan nyawanya daripada harus merenggut 365 nyawa dari orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam permainan ini.

Mungkin mudah untuk membawa 365 nyawa melayang. Dengan merakit atau mungkin membeli bom—tentu saja perlu mencari teroris untuk melakukannya—dan meledakkannya di tempat umum seperti rumah sakit ini, sebuah sekolah, pusat perbelanjaan atau stasiun kereta api dapat membuat 365 nyawa melayang—bahkan lebih dari itu. Resiko dia masuk penjara dan dihukum mati sepertinya tak apa. Setidaknya dia menghentikan siklus untuk tahun ini.

Tetapi Changmin tidak seegois itu. Mengorbankan ratusan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan beberapa nyawa. Tidak, Changmin tidak akan memilih pilihan itu.

Tetapi, duduk diam seperti orang bodoh juga bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang tepat. Apakah dia hanya akan diam, menyaksikan orang-orang menjadi korban dalam suatu permainan yang tidak mereka ketahui apa itu?

Berniat untuk memberitahu semua orang tentang Death Cycle juga Changmin urungkan. Jika dia melakukannya, taruhannya nyawa Yoochun. Tetapi jika dia tidak melakukannya, taruhannya nyawa orang-orang yang tidak berdosa.

Ya Tuhan! Mengapa aku yang harus melewati semua ini? Kau boleh membunuhku, setidaknya aku tidak akan tertekan dengan semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Help | April 7th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**April 7th, 2012**

**08:14 AM**

Changmin berdiri secara perlahan, dibantu oleh dua orang suster untuk duduk di kursi roda. Dokter Sooman sudah memperbolehkannya turun dari ranjang. Dan Changmin sangat mensyukuri hal itu. Dia bosan hanya duduk diam, menunggu orang-orang mendatanginya. Dan dalam kesempatan ini, Changmin ingin memanfaatkannya dengan berjalan-jalan di koridor.

"Boleh aku keluar?" tanya Changmin, mendongak ke arah suster di belakang tubuhnya.

Suster yang memakai name tag bernama Choi Sooyoung itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Perlu kami antar?" tanya suster yang satunya, yang Changmin ketahui bernama Lee Sunkyu.

Changmin menggeleng. Tersenyum berterima kasih kepada keduanya. "Tidak usah. Lagipula aku hanya berkeliling di lantai ini saja, kok."

Sunkyu memandang Sooyoung, memberitahu bahwa dia khawatir jika pasien berjalan-jalan sendiri. Namun Sooyoung hanya mendekat ke arah Sunkyu dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Dokter Sooman bilang kita harus menuruti segala ucapannya. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa dia pacar dari Dokter Yoochun?"

Sunkyu mengangguk. Balas membisik ke arah Sooyoung. "Dan Dokter Sooman sangat menyayangi Dokter Yoochun, seperti pada anaknya. Aku tahu."

"Jadi, Suster, boleh aku keluar sendiri? Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam."

Sooyoung segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sunkyu. Tersenyum dan mengangguk pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Tetapi jangan sampai keluar dari lantai ini."

Changmin menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Akhirnya kedua suster itu melepaskan tangan mereka dari pegangan untuk mendorong kursi roda dan membiarkan Changmin mengarahkan rodanya sendiri—dengan alat pengontrol di bagian kiri pegangan kursi roda—ke arah pintu dan menghilang setelah itu.

Changmin memilih jalan ke arah kanan, menyusuri koridor dimana banyak suster yang berlalu lalang. Terkadang ada beberapa dokter dan juga keluarga pasien yang di rawat disini. Changmin tersenyum samar. Agak kesulitan juga mengontrol kursi roda dengan tangan kirinya, dia tidak kidal.

Ketika Changmin berada di ujung koridor, dimana jalan memecah menjadi dua, Changmin memilih untuk mengambil jalan ke koridor kiri. Namun ketika dia membelokan rodanya, tak sengaja ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Beruntung orang itu bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya sehingga dia tidak terjatuh menabrak Changmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku."

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Namja ini... namja yang tidak sengaja Changmin tabrak waktu itu. Ketika dia sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dan secara tidak sengaja menabrak orang ini karena melamun. Kejadian sekitar dua minggu—lebih—lalu tidak membuat Changmin melupakan wajahnya. Bukan karena suka, tetapi wajah namja secantik itu tak mungkin membuat orang lupa.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Gwenchana. Aku baik-baik saja." kata Changmin. "Waktu itu aku yang menabrakmu, sekarang kau yang menabrakku. Rasanya lucu, ya?"

Namja cantik itu memandang Changmin bingung. Seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti dengan yang Changmin katakan.

Changmin yang semula memandangnnya penuh harap, berharap dia akan tertawa juga menghapus harapannya. Mungkin namja ini lupa, karena kejadiannya sudah agak lama dan juga waktu itu Changmin tidak memakai kursi roda seperti ini. Changmin juga tak punya banyak luka goresan dan lebam—yang sudah membaik—di tubuhnya.

"Lupakan. Namaku Shim Changmin. Kau?"

Namja cantik berambut pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Aku Woo Sunghyun. Tetapi kau dapat memanggilku Kevin."

"Oh. Salam kenal, eum Kevin...?"

Kevin yang mengerti dengan pertanyaan Changmin menjawab. "Umurku dua puluh tiga."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku tidak usah memanggilmu dengan embel-embel. Umurku juga dua puluh tiga." kata Changmin. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini? Percaya atau tidak kita pernah bertabrakan dua minggu yang lalu, dan aku yakin akan hal itu."

"Well, mungkin aku lupa. Maaf ya?"

"Tidak masalah."

Kevin tersenyum. "Eum, aku disini menemani pacarku. Dia masuk rumah sakit ini beberapa minggu yang lalu, karena kecelakaan. Mungkin dokter akan memperbolehkan dia pulang beberapa hari lagi, karena kulihat dia sudah membaik."

Changmin hanya mengangguk, mendengarkan ucapan Kevin.

"Boleh aku tahu, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Changmin tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Aku juga mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Mobil yang aku tumpangi bersama kekasihku menabrak sebuah truk sehingga—"

"Oh, kau korban kecelakaan di jalan Sherlock itu?"

Ketika ucapannya terpotong, Changmin memilih untuk menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kevin.

"Oh, beruntunglah kau selamat."

"Ya, kurasa aku cukup beruntung." Changmin tersenyum. "Eum, boleh aku bertemu dengan kekasihmu? Aku tidak ada tujuan sekarang, bosan hanya diam di ruanganku sendiri."

"Tentu saja." Kevin berjalan ke belakang kursi roda Changmin. "Biar aku yang membawamu."

Changmin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kevin membawanya melewati koridor rumah sakit di lantai itu.

Agak aneh juga, sewaktu Changmin menabraknya beberapa minggu lalu dia terlihat penakut. Tetapi sekarang dia menjadi orang yang ramah. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa mungkin waktu itu kekasihnya sedang melewati masa kritis sehingga dia begitu khawatir? Apa itu yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan?

Ah, entahlah.

Changmin memperhatikan bahwa kamar dimana kekasih Kevin di rawat tak jauh dari kamarnya. Hanya berbeda satu belokan dan berjarak beberapa kamar. Cukup dekat. Ketika sampai, Kevin membuka pintunya dan mendorong kursi roda Changmin. Membuat keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar VVIP itu.

Changmin melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya, memandang ke arah mereka. Di kepalanya ada perban dan ada beberapa luka goresan yang sudah mengering di bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat.

Tetapi... sepertinya Changmin agak mengenal wajah itu.

"Annyeong, Hyung. Aku dapat teman baru." kata Kevin seraya tersenyum.

Namja yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang itu memandang Changmin dengan tatapan sepertinya-aku-pernah-melihatmu, begitu pula dengan Changmin sendiri.

"Nah, Hyung, dia namanya Shim Changmin, seumuran denganku. Dan Changmin, dia Lee Kiseop, pacarku, satu tahun di atas kita."

"Salam kenal, Kiseop-hyu—"

"Tunggu. Mungkin aku salah, tetapi... apa kau namja yang berjalan di trotoar ketika mobilku lepas kendali dan hampir menab—"

Ah, benar. Changmin pernah melihatnya. Dia namja yang hampir menabraknya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Changmin masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya ketika dia dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil oleh beberapa warga yang menolong. Benar, pasti tidak salah.

"Ah, kau yang mengemudi mobil waktu itu? Syukurlah, kau selamat."

"Ya. Tapi... astaga! Apa aku yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Kiseop khawatir, melihat Changmin duduk di atas kursi roda dengan penuh luka.

"Tidak. Tenang saja. Sewaktu kejadian itu ada seseorang yang menolongku, dan aku tak mengalami luka apapun. Hanya luka kecil di sikuku." Changmin tersenyum agar Kiseop bisa mengganti raut khawatirnya. "Dan yang membuatku seperti ini adalah kecelakaan mobil yang dikendarai kekasihku, dengan aku di dalamnya. Kejadiannya memang tak berselang jauh dengan kecelakaanmu. Sekitar lima atau enam hari jika aku tidak salah."

"Maafkan aku waktu itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba mesin mobilku tidak bisa bekerja dan menabrakannya ke trotoar. Kurasa bukan aku yang mengendalikannya."

"Sudah kubilang agar kau tidak keluar waktu itu. Sudahlah, sekarang yang terpenting kalian berdua selamat, benar bukan?"

Changmin dan Kiseop mengangguk mengiyakan. Benar kata Kevin, yang terpenting keduanya masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya bernapas. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kevin mendorong kursi roda Changmin mendekati ranjang. Setelah itu dirinya menarik sebuah kursi yang berada di sana dan duduk, di samping Changmin.

"Hm, maaf aku menanyakan hal ini, tetapi apa kecelakaan itu membuatmu lumpuh, Changmin?" tanya Kiseop

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tidak. Aku hanya belum pulih, jadi aku belum terlalu bisa berjalan dengan baik. Maka dari itu aku menggunakan kursi roda."

"Syukurlah." kata Kiseop. "Kau benar-benar beruntung setelah dua kecelakaan hampir merenggut nyawamu."

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Eum, Changmin, aku tidak berniat untuk menakuti dirimu, tetapi sepertinya kau dalam bahaya." ucap Kevin pelan.

Changmin memandang Kevin bingung. Salah satu alisnya terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kevin segera memandang Kiseop, dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Kiseop hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Kevin-ah. Lagipula kau sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai temanmu, bukan?"

Changmin memandang keduanya tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

Kiseop mengangguk ke arah Kevin yang masih menatapnya. "Begini," Setelah itu Kiseop membawa pandangannya ke arah Changmin. "Sebenarnya, Kevin itu indigo. Jadi sebaiknya kau memang berhati-hati jika Kevin sudah mengatakan hal itu."

Sebentar.

Kevin? Indigo?

Apa... apa Kevin bisa membantunya untuk mengetahui siapa korban selanjutnya? Mungkinkah...

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Kevin. Aku beruntung mengenalmu. Jadi, apa kau bisa memberitahuku jika orang-orang terdekatku akan meninggal? Bisakah?"

Kevin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tetapi aku tidak janji."

**.:o~o:.**

**PS: Kevin tuh yang Changmin tabrak di 3G**

**Bentar, kayanya banyak yang kelewat chapter 4 ya? Pasti langsung ngacir ke 4A ya?**

Maaf ya lagi-lagi belum balas review

Readers : Lagi?

Maafiiiiiiiiiin~ saya banyak tugas, senin harus sekolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh T_T

Tapi perlu kalian tahu bahwa saya senang membaca review kalian :D

Tidak ada satu review yang terlewat untuk dibaca kok :)

Makasih yaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Kalau saya lagi santai, pasti saya balas reviewnya

Terima kasih yaaaaaa *hug semua readers*

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** kaihyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

PS : For KaiHyun, namamu udah ada kok, itu~ dari pertama kamu kasih review juga udah ada kok :) mungkin gak kebaca :D


	45. Chap 4C: Foe

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Foe | April 8th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Henry, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Soohyun, Sooman, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), Narsha

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Jay, Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary** **:** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **4C lolololol maaf ya nambah cast lagi m(_ _)m**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Foe | April 8th, 2012**

.

**Sunday**

**April 8th, 2012**

**07:20 AM**

"Sepertinya Kevin bisa membantuku, Hyung."

Yoochun menatap Changmin yang duduk di hadapannya. Pagi ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Changmin, seperti biasa. Yoochun duduk di sofa sedangkan Changmin duduk di kursi rodanya, berhadapan dengan Yoochun.

Jari Yoochun terulur. Merapikan poni Changmin yang sedikit menutupi pengelihatannya. "Tetapi, kalau bisa jangan memberatkan dia."

"Dengan adanya Kevin, mungkin Death Cycle akan tertebak, Hyung."

"Caranya?" tanya Yoochun. "Changmin, bukankah korban Death Cycle dipilih secara tiba-tiba? Jika orang yang meninggal karena takdir Tuhan, mungkin anak indigo bisa mengetahuinya secara kasar. Orang yang akan meninggal akan terlihat tanda-tandanya sekitar seminggu sebelum kematian. Tetapi Death Cycle terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Maksudnya orang yang akan menjadi korban saja tidak ada tandanya, jadi bagaimana anak indigo bisa tahu?"

"Mungkin Kevin bisa tahu rencana **Dia**." kata Changmin pelan.

"Berapa persen kemunkinan itu?"

Changmin mengulum bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Sebelum aku membicarakan ini denganmu, kemungkinan ada delapanpuluh persen. Sekarang... sekitar limabelas persen."

"Kau mengerti bukan bahwa ini permainan **Dia**? Kau sendiri yang sering mengatakan itu padaku, bukan?"

Changmin mengangguk perlahan. "Iya Hyung. Aku tahu."

"Begini ya, Sayang, jika seandainya Kevin bisa tahu siapa yang akan menjadi korbannya, apa kau tahu cara menghentikan Death Cycle? Hanya tahu siapa korbannya bukan berarti kau bisa menghentikan kematiannya, 'kan? Para korban meninggal secara tiba-tiba, seperti yang kita lihat pada Kibum. Apa kau bisa menghentikannya?"

Changmin terdiam selama beberapa saat. Benar juga. Mengapa Yoochun bisa menjadi lebih pintar tentang Death Cycle daripada dia? Apa gara-gara Changmin lebih terfokus pada korban selanjutnya sehingga dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana cara kematian itu berjalan?

"Tidak sih, Hyung."

"Nah, jadi menurut Hyung, dengan adanya Kevin, dia sama sekali tidak terlalu membantu untuk Death Cycle. Mungkin jika kau tiba-tiba tertimpa musibah dia bisa membantumu. Tetapi, menurut Hyung dia tidak bisa membaca bagaimana Death Cycle berjalan, atau setidaknya apa yang direncanakan oleh **Dia**."

"Tetapi kemarin dia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku dalam bahaya. Itu artinya dia bisa membaca masalah ini, 'kan Hyung?" tanya Changmin, masih berharap bahwa Kevin bisa membantunya.

"Dia membaca auramu, sepertinya. Dia hanya tahu kau dalam bahaya, tetapi dia tidak tahu bahaya apa yang dimaksud. Dan menurut Hyung, bahaya yang sedang mengincarmu adalah **Dia**. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa disaat kau koma, kau merasa bahwa **Dia** menyiksamu di tempat yang sangat panas, bukan?"

"Ya." Changmin mengangguk pelan. Memperhatikan Yoochun yang menatapnya serius. "Bahkan dia mengancamku akan banyak hal. Kasarnya, dia membatasi seluruh pergerakanku. Aku akan melakukan ini, dia memberikan bayaran lain. Aku akan melakukan itu, dia mengancamku dengan hal lain."

"Itu yang dimaksud dengan 'kau dalam bahaya'. Kesimpulannya kau hanya perlu diam agar kau selamat."

_Ani. Bukan agar aku yang selamat, tetapi kau. Dia mengancam akan membunuhmu jika aku memberitahu orang-orang tentang Death Cycle. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

"Hyung," Changmin memanggil Yoochun lagi dengan nada pelan. "Jika seandainya—ini hanya seandainya, jangan dianggap serius. Jika seandainya... aku bisa menghentikan Death Cycle, namun dengan cara mengorbankan banyak nyawa—bahkan lebih banyak dari korban Death Cycle setiap tahun—apakah itu bagus?"

Yoochun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Misalnya, aku memberikan ratusan nyawa kepada Dia sebagai bayaran agar dia menghentikan Death Cycle. Apa... apa pilihanku benar?"

Yoochun membuang napasnya secara perlahan. Jarinya menarik dagu Changmin dan menatapnya. "Jadi kau memilih untuk membunuh banyak nyawa demi delapan nyawa yang bisa kau selamatkan?" Changmin hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoochun. "Jika bisa, aku yang akan mengorbankan nyawaku agar Dia menghentikan siklusnya. Kau tidak boleh egois dengan cara mengorbankan banyak nyawa demi orang yang kau kenal bisa selamat."

_Ah, tunggu!_

_Orang yang aku kenal?_

_Aku... aku mengenal Sungmin. Aku mengenal Donghae, Kibum dan Kai._

_Sungmin memang permain pertama... tapi... bukan berarti dia pemain utama! Benar! Sungmin memang pemain pertama tetapi dia bukan pemain utama!_

_Dan yang meninggal selalu orang-orang yang pemain utama kenal._

_Jadi... pemain utamanya adalah..._

_Aku?_

_Aku tak ingin mengakui hal ini, tetapi... aku selalu dapat mendengar __**Dia**__, maksudku __**Dia**__ berkomunikasi denganku. __**Dia**__ mengancamku. __**Dia**__ yang memerintahku. Itu... itu artinya... aku memang si pemain utama._

_Oh tidak! Ya Tuhan, mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku?_

"—Min? Sayang? Hei, jangan melamun!"

"Ah!" Changmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hyung! Semuanya tergantung padaku, Hyung! Nyawa orang-orang ada padaku! Aku harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan siklus ini! Aku harus melakukannya!"

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya? Kurasa, dari semua siklus yang kau catat dari tahun 1996 sampai 2011 kemarin belum ada siklus yang bisa dihentikan?"

Changmin tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku harus mencari cara untuk terhindar dari Death Cycle. Maksudku, Kim Junsu bisa selamat, mengapa orang lain tidak bisa? Itu jawaban yang harus aku cari!"

_Kau yang menyinggung tentang Junsu. Kuharap kau melupakan masa laluku dengan dia._

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Foe | April 8th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**April 8th, 2012**

**09:09 AM**

"Kudengar pacarmu salah satu dokter disini ya?"

Changmin mengangkat alisnya, bertanya pada Kevin. Sekarang keduanya sedang berada di kamar rawat Changmin. Kevin bilang dia sudah meminta izin kepada Kiseop untuk bermain kesini sebentar, jadi dia hanya datang sendiri.

"Tahu darimana?"

Kevin terkikik pelan. "Kemarin aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolan dua suster yang sering datang ke kamar Kiseop. Mereka berbicara tentangmu, katanya kau beruntung karena mendapatkan dokter bernama Park Yoochun itu."

Changmin merubah mimik wajahnya. "Cih, apa gadis-gadis genit itu berniat untuk merebut Yoochun-ku? Biasanya aku lihat di film-film, suster-suster selalu genit kepada sang dokter."

Kevin tertawa mendengar kalimat itu. Dia menepuk pundak Changmin yang duduk di kursi rodanya. "Tenang saja. Mereka hanya menilai. Lagipula, kudengar dari Dokter Alexander—dokter yang menangani Kiseop-hyung—kedua suster itu berpacaran. Namanya Yuri dan Jessica."

"Oh." Changmin membulatkan mulutnya dan mencoba untuk menghapus rasa malunya karena memperlihatkan rasa cemburunya kepada orang lain. "Awas saja jika mereka berani genit kepada Yoochun-hyung."

Kevin tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan itu. "Beruntunglah karena di Korea sudah tidak dilarang hubungan sesama jenis. Jadi, hubunganmu dengan Yoochun tidak menjadi topik pembicaraan negatif oleh suster-suster itu."

"Lagipula, mereka juga menyimpang, bukan?"

"Ya." Kevin tertawa lagi seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sofa. "Kau terlalu cemburu."

"Mana mungkin aku tidak cemburu. Aku tidak ingin Yoochun-hyung berpaling pada orang lain."

_Sudah cukup aku membuatnya sakit. Aku tidak ingin dia yang menyakitiku sekarang._

Kevin yang semula tertawa, mengubah mimik wajahnya secara perlahan. "Oh ya, kau baru kehilangan seseorang ya? Apa aku benar?" tanya Kevin hati-hati.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian mengangguk. Rasa sedih datang lagi ketika dia mengingat bahwa Kai sudah pergi sekarang.

"Dia masih kecil. Umurnya masih enam tahun. Mengingat bagaimana luka yang membuatnya meninggal membuatku sedih."

Kevin tersenyum samar. "Aku turut berduka."

"Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri akan kematiannya."

"Mengapa?" tanya Kevin tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan kematiannya."

"Kematian memang tidak bisa dihentikan, bukan? Itu sudah takdir Tuhan."

"Tetapi ini bukan takdir Tuhan!"

Kevin memandang Changmin tak mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya dengan keras itu. Changmin mengatupkan mulutnya segera. Memilih diam ketika Kevin bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Oh tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku kelepasan? Kevin tidak boleh tahu tentang Death Cycle. Ya Tuhan, Kevin tidak boleh tahu akan hal itu.

"A-aku hanya asal bicara."

Kevin memandang Changmin dengan tidak percaya. Changmin menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Kau berbohong."

"Ani." kata Changmin, mencoba tersenyum. "Maksudku... aku sedikit tidak percaya bahwa kematian itu takdir Tuhan. Karena... karena banyak orang yang... entahlah. Aku hanya asal bicara tadi." kata Changmin bohong.

Tatapan Kevin kepada Changmin masih tidak percaya. Changmin tidak tahu kalimat apa lagi yang harus dia ucapkan agar Kevin tidak curiga.

"Ah, kurasa Kiseop menunggumu. Biasanya juga Yoochun datang kesini pada jam-jam seperti ini. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol lagi sore nanti?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**April 8th, 2012**

**01:33 PM**

Changmin duduk di kursi roda, menghadap ke arah jendela, sendirian di kamarnya. Baru saja Yoochun kembali ke kamarnya. Jungmo memintanya untuk mengganti perban di lengan kirinya, maka dari itu Changmin sendiri lagi sekarang. Ayahnya sudah beberapa hari tidak menjenguknya. Dia pasti sibuk, Changmin memaklumi hal itu.

Ah, dia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Junho. Meminta izin kepadanya untuk menanyakan banyak hal tentang Death Cycle kepada Junsu. Penuturan Junsu akan sangat berguna baginya. Dia sekarang sudah mengetahui bahwa dialah pemain utama. Oleh karena itu, Changmin perlu menyelesaikan hal ini.

Eh, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun ya? Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berhubungan. Apa Kyuhyun tahu tentang kecelakaan ini?

Cklek!

Changmin mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mungkin itu Yoochun, atau mungkin juga Kevin. Oh bisa jadi itu ayahnya, Jaejoong atau siapapun yang mau menjenguk dirinya. Mungkin juga itu dokter ataupun suster. Maka dari itu Changmin tidak berniat untuk menoleh—sekedar untuk melihat—toh nanti orang itu akan mendekatinya.

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Changmin hanya diam saja, menunggu. Tetapi orang yang datang itu masih belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Jadi, Changmin memilih untuk memutar kursi rodanya, agar bisa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hai, Changmin. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Changmin menggerenyitkan dahinya ketika dia melihat sosok seorang namja—yang dia perkirakan berumur lebih tua darinya—berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebucket mawar kuning dan ungu yang dirangkai dengan sempurna. Namja itu tersenyum, memberikan bucket mawar itu kepada Changmin. Changmin menerimanya dengan ragu.

"A-apa kita pernah saling... mengenal?" tanya Changmin hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaannya. Seingatnya Changmin tidak pernah bertemu dengan namja ini. Jadi, siapa dia?

"Oh, aku Choi Dongwook." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Changmin. Changmin meletakkan sebucket mawar kuning dan ungu itu di pangkuannya. Mencoba membalas jabatan tangan namja itu dengan tangan kanannya yang masih diberi gips. "Ah, tidak usah dipaksakan." Dia menarik tangannya. "Oh, kau boleh memanggilku Se7en-hyung. Aku lebih senang dipanggil begitu."

Changmin masih memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Mr. Shim memang tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadamu, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Changmin bingung.

Laki-laki bernama panggilan Se7en itu tersenyum. "Aku mulai darimana ya? Hm, begini, jadi ayahku dan ayahmu sudah berteman sebelum kau dan aku lahir. Mereka berteman dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Lalu aku lahir, dan... ah ayo kita skip. Ayahku bilang waktu umurku dua tahun dan kau baru saja lahir, ayahku berencana untuk menjodohkan kita. Tetapi itu masih niatnya, dia belum memberitahu hal ini kepada ayahmu." Se7en memberikan jeda sebentar, memperhatikan reaksi Changmin yang menatapnya tidak percaya. "Rencana itu belum bisa dia beritahukan kepada ayahmu karena pada saat itu keluargaku pindah ke Los Angeles, ayah pindah bekerja ke NCIS LA. Lalu, di suatu negara, kebetulan mereka bertemu. Disana umurku masih sepuluh tahun, itu artinya umurmu delapan tahun. Ayahku memberitahu keinginannya kepada ayahmu. Ayahmu ragu. Dia bilang dia akan memberitahumu akan hal ini ketika umurmu sudah menginjak duapuluh tahun. Lagipula ayahmu itu selalu menuruti keinginanmu, jadi terserah anaknya."

Se7en tertawa kecil sebelum dia kembali bercerita.

"Agak lucu juga ya? Aku baru datang dan langsung memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu."

Changmin hanya diam. Dia memandang Se7en dengan bingung.

"Ah, biar kulanjutkan. Setelah itu ayahmu dan ayahku lost contact. Mereka tak bertemu dan berkomunikasi lagi selama bertahun-tahun. Dan pada suatu hari, aku dan ayahku diminta oleh NCIS Singapore untuk membantu menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai di hotel Kavier. Dan ketika sedang melihat TKP, ayahku bilang bahwa Mr. Shim juga datang kesini, dengan anaknya. Oh, sekedar untuk pemberitahuan, aku sudah tahu tentang rencana perjodohan ini sejak umurku delapan tahun. Oleh karena itu aku sangat ingin sekali melihatmu, bertemu denganmu. Dan disana, aku melihatmu. Ingin aku menyapa, tetapi aku sudah disuruh kembali ke LA karena kasus baru, sedangkan ayahku masih disana."

Se7en mengacak rambut Changmin secara lembut, membiarkan namja itu memproses segalanya.

"Nah, disana ayahku menagih janjinya. Dan ternyata, Mr. Shim mengatakan bahwa kau sudah punya kekasih, dan dia tidak bisa memaksamu untuk memutuskan kekasihmu. Jadi, yang bisa ayahku lakukan hanya membuang napas. Keinginannya selama bertahun-tahun pupus sudah. Jadi kesimpulannya, aku adalah tunanganmu jika kau tidak bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi kekasihmu sekarang."

Changmin yang tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya membuat mulutnya tertutup kembali. Dia agak kaget dengan cerita itu. Apa yang dikatakan namja bernama Se7en ini benar? Apa ia hanya salah satu teman dari temannya yang menjahilinya? Tetapi... bagaimana dia bisa tahu banyak? Ah, maksudnya dia tahu bahwa Changmin ikut ke Singapura Januari lalu.

"K-kau tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan?"

Se7en tersenyum. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda? Sebelumnya maaf karena aku tiba-tiba menceritakan hal ini, padahal niat utamaku hanya untuk menjengukmu saja. Tetapi aku tidak tahan untuk mengatakannya, aku menyesal karena baru bertemu denganmu ketika kau sudah punya kekasih. Ah, andai saja aku tidak terlambat. Mungkin kita sudah bertunangan sekarang."

"Ba-bagaimana cara agar aku percaya pada ceritamu?"

Se7en tersenyum lagi. "Aku datang kesini tidak sendiri. Aku bersama ayahmu. Tetapi dia bilang dia harus menemui kekasihmu, jadi aku datang ke kamarmu sendiri. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan datang. Dan untuk pemberitahuan lagi, aku pindah sekarang. Maksudku aku bekerja di NCIS Korea sekarang, pindah dari LA—tetapi ayahku masih tetap disana. Alasan aku pindah kesini; pertama karena aku memang ingin, kedua karena aku berharap masih ada kesempatan untukku. Rencana perjodohan konyol yang diinginkan ayahku benar-benar mengikat padaku. Aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu. Apalagi setelah melihatmu sekarang. Mendengar tentang sifat, kebiasaan dan hal-hal yang kau benci dan kau suka dari mulut ayahmu membuatku semakin tertarik kepadamu."

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Tapi aku sudah punya pacar."

"Aku tahu." kata Se7en. "Tetapi bukan berarti harapanku pupus, benar?"

Changmin hanya diam ketika Se7en menarik kepala Changmin dengan lembut dan mengecup helaian rambutnya dengan tempo lama. Bukannya ingin berhianat kepada Yoochun, tetapi mendengar pengakuan Se7en membuat Changmin tidak bisa berkutik. Oh, tidak. Changmin yakin tidak ada debaran baru di jantungnya. Tetapi... kegigihan namja yang ingin memilikinya ini sungguh membuat Changmin kagum.

"Mawar kuning yang aku berikan mempunyai arti kesembuhan. Sedangkan yang ungu mempunyai arti cinta pada pandangan pertama." ucap Se7en lembut, dengan posisi yang masih mencium rambut Changmin.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka. Changmin segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan melihat ada ayahnya bersama Yoochun berdiri di ambang pintu. Se7en tersenyum. Menjauhkan dirinya dengan lembut dan setelah itu menyapa.

"Ah, kau Park Yoochun itu ya? Salam kenal. Aku Choi Dongwook, tetapi kau dapat memanggilku Se7en. Mr. Shim bilang kita seumuran."

Yoochun memandang Se7en dengan tatapan tak suka. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Changmin. Mr. Shim hanya tersenyum seraya menutup pintu.

"Nah, Yoochun. Jadi, seperti yang sudah Appa ceritakan tadi, dia adalah calon tunangan Changmin sebelumnya. Tetapi tenang saja, pertunangan itu batal karena Changmin sudah memilih Yoochun. Benar bukan?"

Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Changmin, berbisik. "Apa saja yang dia lakukan tadi?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Dia hanya memberiku bunga, memberitahukan tentang rencana pertunangan yang gagal total itu dan... ya Hyung melihat sendiri bahwa dia... mencium rambutku."

"Dan kau diam saja?"

"Demi Tuhan, Hyung, jangan marah padaku. Tadi aku masih shock mendengar pengakuannya, dan aku hanya bisa diam ketika dia mencium rambutku."

"Yoochun, Changmin, tidak baik berbisik di depan orang." kata Mr. Shim agak tegas.

Yoochun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changmin dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf Appa."

"Nah, Dongwook, kuharap kau bisa melupakan keinginan ayahmu itu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan bahwa Changmin sudah memilih Yoochun? Bahkan jika mereka sudah pulih, mereka akan bertunangan, dan setelah itu menikah."

"Aku mengerti." kata Se7en. "Tetapi tidak ada salahnya menunggu, bukan?" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum licik.

Mr. Shim hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia tidak bisa membalas ucapan itu. Dia tahu bahwa sifat Se7en yang begitu gigih untuk mendapatkan keinginannya tak bisa ditahan oleh siapapun. Dan inilah yang ditakutkan Mr. Shim sekarang. Dia takut Se7en akan merebut Changmin disaat dia sudah percaya bahwa Yoochun akan menjaga anaknya dengan baik.

"Oh, hanya sedikit informasi untukmu," kata Yoochun. Wajahnya menunduk, mencium pelipis Changmin agak lama dengan matanya yang masih menatap Se7en dengan tajam. "Pilihanmu untuk menunggu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena selama apapun kau menunggu, Changmin tidak akan jatuh padamu."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tidak akan menunggu. Aku merebut disini."

**.:o~o:.**

**COMPLICATED!**

**Oh maaf kalau kalian gak suka dengan kehadiran Se7en, tapi aku sukaaaaa X3**

**Jadi lebih rumit 'kan? Percintaan makin rumit, Death Cycle juga makin rumit kekeke *dilemparkesumur***

**Jangan kelewat chapter sebelumnya lho~ ada chapter 4, 4A dan 4B :)**

**MinkyuKihae :** Ya, sepertinya hehehe :D

**MinKi Lie :** Huooo yosh! Saya udah update! Tadinya mau bikin Kemaru, tapi jadinya KiVin hehehe :D

**Natsue :** Ya sepertinya begitu sih hehehe. Wah dia baik-baik aja kok di rumah saya *diinjekMinho*. Wah, ini udah yang palin fast nih, kan pake sp**dy (apaan coba?). Hahaha tuh kan, banyak yang kelewat chapie 4 nya hehe :D

**pumpkins :** Semoga saja bisa hehehe. Wah, tanggung jawab? Aku menghamili anak orang? *rusuh* *digoreng*. Haha siiiipp ini update fast~

**chidorasen :** Ne gomawo juga udah review :3. Wah ada saatnya itu (tapi saya juga gak tau kapan) *dilemparkemonas*. Wew, rahasia :p (author sarap). Yosh! Semangaaaaaaaaaaattt! With love too, Yuri Masochist X*

**Miaw. Miaw :** Ya, chapter tenang sebelum tegang *ups. Semoga saja hahaha. Waaahh, muka Kevin dan Kiseop gampang diinget kok, kaya muka saya *disate*. Semangaaaaattt! Aku? Dari bandung :3. Ne gomawo ya unnie~

**zakurafrezee :** Main T.T tapi yang ini lumayan panjang kok. Ehehehe gimana ya? *diinjek* terserah nanti deh kekekek

**PoLipo :** Mianhae T.T yang ini lumayan panjang gak? Semoga deh hahahaha *dicekik*

**ressijewelll :** Ne, aku baru kelas 2 SMA :) Makasih ya :D. Yosh! Saya sudah update XD

**Meong :** Yang 365 nyawa itu pilihan dari Dia. Kalau Changmomo pilih ngebunuh 365 orang di tahun ini, maka Death Cycle 2012 berhenti. Jumlahnya 365 karena biar sama kaya jumlah hari dalam satu tahun, kalau kaya gitu kan tingkat kesulitannya gede :) makasih ya udah koreksi, aku kasih penjelasannya aja. Semoga aja Kevin bisa bantu kekekeke *kabur*. Ne, ini sudah updaet yosh! :D

**zen hikari :** Gwenchana :D. Hoho makasih ya. Yosh! Update nih! X)

**KaiHyun :** Wah, jangan minta maaf. Saya aja kadang susah bacanya soalnya banyak banget nama :). Thank you so much *hug back and give u a kiss* *digoreng*

**Lee Hyuknie :** Wah gomawoooo :D. Siip ini lanjut kok hehehe

**saera park :** Waw hebat baca kebuuuuut *tepuk tangan* salut deh :) makasih ya udah luangin waktu buat baca FF , aku udah update sekarang :D. Gomawo yaaaaaaaa~

**mutun :** Mianhae~ aku butuh cast baru untuk kebutuhan cerita T_T

**shim minsu : **Yosh! Sekarang udah update lagi! Semoga saja ya kekekeke. SEMANGAT! Gomawo yaaaaaa~

**Ticia** **:** Yap. Yang di koridor rumah sakit waktu gak sengaja tubrukan. Yap. Eh kenapa merinding? :/ pasti karena kedatanganku ya? (emangnya lu apaan thor?)

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie **|** saera park**dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**PS : Kalau ada yang reviewnya gak kebales di 4B, itu artinya ketika aku publish chap ini kalian baru review, jadi aku gak tau. Mianhae~**


	46. Chap 4D: Gadfly

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Gadfly | April 13th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Henry, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Soohyun, Sooman, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), Narsha

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Jay, Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **4D**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Gadfly | April 13th, 2012**

.

**Friday**

**April 13th, 2012**

**08:11 AM**

Hidup ini begitu rumit.

Kalimat itu yang kini sedang berputar di benak Yoochun. Dia sudah cukup bersyukur, Changmin tidak mempermasalahkan masa lalunya lagi bersama Junsu. Dan dia bersyukur, karena kecelakaan itu, Changmin lost contact dengan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Yoochun dapat bernapas lega.

Tetapi apa sekarang?

Datang seorang namja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangan Changmin? Cih, jangan berharap! Semuanya hanya mimpi! Pertunangan itu gagal total, sudah seharusnya Se7en menyerah. Dia tidak mengenal Changmin selama ini, hanya dibekali rencana pertunangan yang membuat dia mengharapkan Changmin. Bertemu saja hanya beberapa kali.

Mengapa Tuhan senang mempermainkan kehidupan dia dengan Changmin? Dengan adanya Death Cycle sudah cukup membuatnya iba melihat Changmin yang begitu menginginkan siklus ini terhenti. Dan tentu saja Death Cycle membawa bencana pada kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya damai. Ditambah datangnya Kyuhyun dan Se7en. Oh, kembalinya Junho dan Junsu juga menambah kerumitan hidup mereka. Aish! Mengapa semuanya terjadi serentak di tahun ini?

"—Chun! Yah! Sekarang kau tidak mendengarkanku! Aish! Jincha!"

Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat ketika dia merasakan sebuah pukulan agak keras mendarat di lengannya. Matanya menangkap Changmin—yang duduk dihadapannya menggunakan kursi roda—menatapnya kesal.

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi?"

Yoochun tersenyum minta maaf. Dia berniat meraih wajah Changmin namun kekasihnya itu menjauhkannya segera.

"Aish, jangan marah."

"Tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku sejak tadi!" kata Changmin kesal.

_Kau lebih sering tidak mendengarkanku._Yoochun memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Maaf, Sayang. Lagipula aku tidak melamun yang tidak-tidak. Aku sedang memikirkan tentang Death Cycle."

"Bohong!" Changmin menepis tangan Yoochun yang hampir meraih wajahnya lagi. "Dahimu terlihat lebar kalau kau berbohong."

Yoochun memutar kedua bolamatanya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi kepada otak Changmin? Dia terbentur apa tadi malam? Yoochun pikir sifatnya sudah kembali normal karena kecelakaan itu.

"Dahiku memang lebar, puas?"

Changmin menggigit bibir untuk menahan tawanya. Senang juga melihat Yoochun yang kalah telak jika ia kerjai seperti dahulu.

"Ish, marah. Marah nih, marah."

Yoochun menggeleng melihat kelakuan Changmin-nya. Changmin terkikik pelan, mencolek ujung hidung Yoochun dengan jari telunjuk kirinya.

"Kalau marah, aku kabur lho."

"Aish!" Yoochun menepis jari Changmin. "Lihat saja kalau berani kabur."

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoochun, menantangnya.

Diberi reaksi seperti itu, tentu saja mau-tak-mau Yoochun tak bisa menahan seringai yang terlukis di bibirnya. Wajah yang menantang ini begitu lucu di matanya. Dasar, anak kecil.

"Aku akan memperkosamu."

Plak!

Changmin memukul kepala Yoochun seketika. Yoochun meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk dari kekasihnya.

"Bicaramu frontal sekali. Bagaimana jika ada yang dengar?"

"Bagus dong! Dengan begitu mereka akan tahu bahwa Changminnie benar-benar hanya milikku seorang."

Kali ini Changmin yang memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Tetapi bukan dengan kata 'memperkosa' juga. Nanti orang-orang melihatmu sebagai namja mesum yang ingin meniduri namja polos sepertiku."

"Namja polos?" Yoochun tertawa keras setelah itu. Membiarkan Changmin yang menampilkan raut kekesalan di wajahnya. "Polos darimana? Kalau kau polos, mana mungkin kau tahu caranya mendesah di atas ran—"

Plak!

Satu pukulan lagi, kali ini lebih keras Yoochun terima daripada sebelumnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?" tanya Changmin kesal. Dia ingin mengutuk rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Wah, ada yang malu sepertinya."

"AISH! PARK PERVERT YOOCHUN!"

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Gadfly | April 13th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**April 13th, 2012**

**10:23 AM**

"Junho, tadi Soohyun menelpon." kata Junsu ketika dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya.

Junho mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki Junsu ke ruang tengah. Mendudukan dirinya sendiri di salah satu sofa, di samping Baekhyun yang tengah menonton acara televisi untuk anak-anak.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Junho.

"Dia menyuruhmu untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit. Membicarakan tentang donor mata katanya."

Junho terdiam beberapa saat. Ya, sudah seharusnya Junsu mendapatkan sepasang mata baru agar dia dapat kembali melihat. Tetapi mengapa harus di rumah sakit dimana Yoochun bekerja dan dirawat? Hal itu akan membuat mereka bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Dan lebih parahnya, ketika Junsu sudah bisa kembali melihat, dia akan bertemu dengan Yoochun secara langsung. Ah, Junho tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Junsu sudah begitu trauma dengan namja brengsek itu.

"Oh, dan juga Soohyun menyuruhmu untuk menjenguk temanmu yang baru sadar dari komanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Soohyun bilang dia sudah sering menyuruhmu, tetapi kau tidak mau. Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku akan hal ini. Kau jahat Junho, masak tidak mau menjenguk temanmu sendiri."

_Bukan begitu. Aku melakukannya agar aku tidak bertemu dengan namja yang ingin kubunuh sekarang juga._

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**April 13th, 2012**

**01:11 PM**

Mungkin terlihat berani jika dia melakukan hal ini.

Datang ke rumah sakit untuk mencari kabar Changmin, dimana dia tidak tahu apakah kekasih Changmin masih hidup atau tidak. Jika kekasih Changmin masih hidup, dan tak sengaja bertemu dirinya, Kyuhyun sudah tahu pasti resiko apa yang harus di tanggungnya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, berharap langkah kakinya dapat membawa dia lebih cepat ke ruangan Zhoumi. Tidak sulit. Dia sudah pernah berada di ruangan Jungmo, dan katanya ruangan Jungmo tak jauh dari ruangan Zhoumi. Jadi tentu saja Kyuhyun bisa tahu dimana tempatnya.

Setelah menemukan sebuah ruangan yang Kyuhyun yakin adalah ruangan Zhoumi—dia bisa membaca tulisannya di depan pintu—Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu dengan hati-hati.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mendengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan. Kyuhyun menekan handel pintu dan membukanya. Dan yang dia temukan adalah Zhoumi yang tengah duduk di kursinya, memandang terkejut ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, Kyuhyun, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Dia membawa dirinya duduk di salah satu kursi—di hadapan meja yang menjadi pembatas di antara mereka.

"Ya. Sudah lama." kata Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi membalas senyumannya dengan lembut. Jari panjangnya melepas kacamata berbingkai hitam yang dia kenakan, meletakkannya di meja setelah meniup kacanya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menemuiku? Oh, apa kau rindu padaku?"

Ingin Kyuhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya, namun dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh, bukan. Aku ingin mengetahui keadaan Changmin."

Zhoumi membuang harapannya yang menginginkan Kyuhyun menjawab 'Ya, aku rindu padamu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu'. Dia hanya membuang napas dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mau aku antar ke kamarnya?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh, tidak usah. Jadi, apakah dia selamat?"

"Tentu saja." Zhoumi tersenyum. "Dia cukup beruntung."

Mendengar jawaban itu, tentu saja Kyuhyun dapat bernapas lega. Dia begitu senang, setidaknya dia sudah tahu kabar Changmin walau belum melihatnya.

"Bahkan dia berhasil melewati masa kritis dan koma."

"Jincha?" Senyum Kyuhyun semakin mengembang. "Syukurlah. Aku senang sekali."

Zhoumi ikut tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Agak tak suka juga melihat namja yang merebut debaran jantungnya itu menghawatirkan orang lain, tetapi melihatnya tersenyum juga membuatnya senang.

"Oh, ya, boleh aku tahu bagaimana keadaan... um Yoochun?"

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Dia juga selamat. Bahkan dia tidak separah Changmin yang koma dalam beberapa hari—satu minggu lebih."

Oh, Yoochun masih hidup ternyata.

Kyuhyun membuang napas.

Kukira...

"Ah," Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu. "Apa kau tahu siapa yang meninggal pada tanggal Empat April?"

Zhoumi mengusap tengkuk lehernya. "Kai. Dia anak kecil, enam tahun. Cukup akrab dengan Changmin."

"Enam tahun? Astaga! Kasihan sekali. Dia masih kecil."

"Ya. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa umur anak kecil itu hanya sebatas hitungan enam."

"Ya Tuhan..."

Ketika Zhoumi berniat untuk mengambil kacamatanya, tak sengaja matanya menangkap handphone yang dia letakan di dekat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang disusun. Zhoumi tersenyum, meraih handphone-nya dan menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Dia punya satu ide yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Boleh aku minta nomormu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Untuk?"

"Aku bisa memberitahumu keadaan Changmin jika kau mau, setiap waktu."

Kyuhyun terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran itu. Cukup bagus, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengambil resiko dengan datang kesini.

"Baiklah." kata Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celanannya. "Boleh aku titip handphone Changmin padamu? Ah, tapi jangan katakan itu dariku. Bilang saja ada yang mengantarnya." lanjutnya seraya memberikan sebuah handphone kepada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mengangguk. Dia menerima handphone itu dan meletakannya di meja. Setelah itu dia menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menyebutkan nomornya.

"010-3144-2908."

Zhoumi mengetikkan angka-angka yang disebutkan Kyuhyun. Menyimpan kontaknya dengan nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' dan setelah itu sebuah senyum terlukis kembali di bibirnya.

"Kuharap kau benar-benar memberitahuku tentang keadaan Changmin."

"Tentu saja." Zhoumi berdiri dari duduknya. "Untuk apa aku berbohong?" kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun di kursinya.

Kyuhyun mulai memandang Zhoumi bingung ketika namja tinggi itu mendekat ke arahnya. Hampir bergerak waspada, Kyuhyun mendapati Zhoumi mengusap rambutnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Sepertinya kau cukup tersiksa untuk berada diantara hubungan Yoochun dan Changmin."

Kyuhyun bergerak kaku untuk menjauhkan tangan Zhoumi dari rambutnya. Namun yang dia dapat adalah Zhoumi menarik kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di dada.

"A-apa yang—"

"Kau tidak perlu merusak hubungan mereka. Masih ada orang lain yang mencintaimu."

Cklek!

Ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka, kedua pasang mata itu segera teralih kesana. Dan mereka menangkap seorang namja manis menatap mereka curiga.

"Mimi-ge..."

Zhoumi segera melepaskan pelukannya terhadap kepala Kyuhyun dan menjauh.

"Henry? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**April 13th, 2012**

**03:13 PM**

"Hyung, sekarang hari Jumat tanggal tigabelas." kata Changmin ketika matanya menangkap kalendar di meja nakas samping ranjang—yang kini sedang berada satu garis lurus dengan matanya. Dirinya sedang duduk di kursi roda, di dekat jendela sedangkan Yoochun duduk di sofa yang berada di sampingnya.

Yoochun menoleh dan bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Bukankah Kim Junsu itu Paraskavedekatriaphobia? Dia takut pada tanggal ini bukan?"

Ada perasaan ketakutan di hati Yoochun ketika Changmin kembali mengucapkan nama itu.

"Itu bukan masalahmu."

Changmin tertawa kecil. Tangan kirinya memukul lengan Yoochun kemudian. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya lagi jika kau tak ingin."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya. "Apa itu benar? Apa kau tidak asal bicara?"

Changmin tersenyum. "Aniya. Mungkin aku terdengar jahat sekarang, tetapi... aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Yoochun membalas senyuman itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Dengan begini, masalahnya akan berkurang sedikit. Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dengan perlahan. Memilih untuk duduk di tangan sofa sehingga posisinya lebih tinggi dari Changmin yang duduk di kursi roda. Dia menunduk sedikit. Mencium Changmin pada bibirnya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." kata Yoochun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

_Aku sudah memilih sekarang. Semoga rasa pada Kyuhyun bisa kuhentikan mulai dari sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Yoochun._

"Hyung, sudah lama aku tidak melihat Silky."

Yoochun bergerak lagi, mencium bibir Changmin. Tak berniat untuk berhenti.

"Hyung~." Changmin merengek meminta jawaban.

"Dia bersama Jonghyun, Appa yang bilang." Dan bibirnya kembali mencium Changmin.

Changmin berusaha mengejar lumatan bibir Yoochun yang mulai cepat. Wajahnya menengadah, membiarkan Yoochun berhasil melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Yoochun menyeringai dalam ciuman itu. Melupakan rasa ngilu di beberapa bagian tubuhnya—karena lukanya. Dia lebih senang menciumi Changmin seperti ini.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka, membuat aktivitas keduanya terhenti. Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pengganggu mereka. Dan matanya sedikit membulat lebar melihat siapa yang datang.

Choi Dongwook.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menciumi My BabyMin, eh?"

Raut kekesalan muncul di wajah Yoochun. "Siapa yang kau panggil dengan BabyMin?"

"Kau bodoh sekali. Tentu saja Changmin, mana mungkin aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu." Se7en memutar kedua bolamatanya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Changmin dan Yoochun dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Ah, sebentar lagi aku yang akan menciumi Changmin seperti itu."

"Dalam mimpimu." Yoochun menarik kursi roda yang diduduki Changmin lebih mendekat ke arahnya. "Hiduplah dalam mimpimu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Changmin."

"Siapa bilang?" Se7en melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku punya modal untuk hal itu."

Yoochun berniat mengacuhkan namja baru pengganggu hubungannya dengan Changmin.

"Aku punya cinta. Tidak sepertimu. Kalah oleh emosi sehingga membuat Changmin-ku terluka seperti ini. Ah, bahkan kau punya masa lalu yang menyakitkan bagi Changmin sendiri."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau asal bicara seperti itu?"

"Asal bicara?" Se7en tertawa. "Aku bicara kenyataan disini."

Changmin menarik tangan Yoochun, membuatnya menolehkan pandangan ke arahnya. Changmin menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu meladeni Se7en.

Dan hal itu membuat Se7en tertawa. "Ah, orang brengsek sepertimu mana pantas untuk melindungi Changmin."

Yoochun geram. Memang pilihan untuk tidak meladeninya adalah pilihan bagus, tetapi darimana namja ini tahu segala yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka? Hal ini bisa merusak hubungan Changmin dan dirinya lagi. Dan Yoochun tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Panggil aku dengan panggilan apapun yang kau mau. Tetapi, asal kau tahu, Changmin tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu."

"Hei!" Se7en tertawa lagi. "Kutanya satu hal padamu. Apa kau bisa membahagiakan Changmin dengan semua masa lalu yang masih mengejarmu hingga sekarang?"

Changmin menarik tangan Yoochun dan menatap kesal ke arah Se7en. "Cukup, Hyung! Tidak usah kau dengarkan dia!"

Se7en mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "BabyMin, tak baik berkata seperti itu. Orang yang sedang bebicara harus didengarkan, bukan?"

"Ya. Tetapi ucapanmu terdengar sok tahu. Seburuk apapun masa lalunya, aku sudah memilih untuk tetap mencintai Yoochun-hyung. Kau perlu tahu hal itu."

"Ah, kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan hal secepat itu." Se7en berjalan lebih mendekat ke arah mereka. "Bahkan kau belum pernah merasakan 'tidur' di ranjang bersamaku, bukan?"

"Apa yang kau—"

Buagh!

Se7en segera jatuh tersungkur ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat di rahangnya. Yoochun menatapnya dengan tatapan nyalang. Dia masih cukup ketakutan dengan kejadian antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Dan Yoochun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu kembali terulang kepada Changmin. Apalagi dengan namja agresif yang kini menjadi lawannya.

"Berani kau menyentuh Changmin, akan kubunuh kau!"

**.:o~o:.**

**TODAY IS FRIDAY 13TH!**

**Saya gak nonton sushow ToT**

Maaf jika ada kekurangan dan terima kasih untuk semuanya

Maaf, saya lagi ada masalah

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**


	47. Chap 4E: Hazard

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Hazard | April 19th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Henry, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Soohyun, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonaxSeohyun (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **4E~**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Hazard | April 19th, 2012**

.

**Thursday**

**April 19th, 2012**

**06:33 AM**

Junho berjalan mendekati ranjang rumah sakit dimana Junsu tengah duduk disana. Helaian perban putih dipasang berputar menutupi matanya, sudah berapa lama. Junho meraih tangan Junsu, membuat tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak kaget karena sentuhan itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap khawatir ibunya—berdiri di samping Junho.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku." kata Junho lembut.

Junsu mengangguk secara perlahan. Meremas tangan Junho dengan jarinya. Junho menepuk tangan itu beberapa kali, sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Dr. Jung yang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang, menunggu saudara kembar untuk meyakinkan yang buta.

Sudah berapa lama mereka menantikan hal ini, dan sekarang terwujud. Namun bukan artinya mereka berhasil bukan? Inilah saat penentuan. Mungkin... mungkin setelah operasi itu, Junsu dapat mendapatkan kembali sesuatu yang sebelumnya telah hilang dari dirinya.

Dan setelah Junho mengangguk, Dr. Jung mendekat ke arah Junsu dan berbicara dengan begitu lembut.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu aba-aba saya untuk membuka mata. Jangan terburu-buru, lakukan perlahan. Percayalah bahwa kau akan berhasil."

Junsu mengangguk menyetujui. Junho melepaskan tangan Junsu secara perlahan, setelah sebelumnya memberikan tepukan lembut lagi. Dia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, membawa Baekhyun juga.

Dokter paruh baya itu mengangkat tangannya, meraih lipatan paling ujung dari putaran itu. Dua orang suster yang berada di ruangan itu mendekati sang dokter, untuk membantu namun Dr. Jung memberikan perintah agar mereka diam.

"Jangan pernah membuka matamu sebelum aba-aba dari saya."

Junsu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Sebelum putaran perban itu terbuka banyak, Dr. Jung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kedua suster itu.

"Suster Yoona, Suster Seohyun, bisa kalian tutup tirai itu?"

Mereka segera mengikuti perintah sang dokter. Dr. Jung kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia memutar kembali putaran itu secara perlahan, membuat perban semakin tipis melingkari mata Junsu. Detik-detik yang begitu menegangkan bagi Junsu, Junho, Baekhyun dan mereka yang berada disana. Gerakan yang dilakukan secara terus menerus itu akhirnya membuat perban terlepas sepenuhnya. Salah satu suster—dengan name tag bertuliskan Seo Joohyun—membawa perban itu ke tangannya, menjauhkan dari daerah itu.

Junho meremas bahu Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di depannya, memandang takut ke arah Junsu. Junsu mengigit bibirnya untuk beberapa detik, namun ketika Dr. Jung menepuk pahanya, Junsu menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mengangguk lagi, mengerti bahwa Dr. Jung hanya menenangkannya.

Ketika Dr. Jung hendak mengatakan sesuatu, pintu yang berada di ruangan itu terbuka. Soohyun masuk ke dalam sana, dengan wajah yang penuh penasaran. Dia menunduk meminta maaf kepada Dr. Jung dan Dr. Jung hanya menatapnya seolah mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa, selama ia tidak mengagetkan.

"Saya hanya ingin melihat keadaan Junsu. Dr. Jung tahu sendiri bahwa dia teman saya, bukan?"

Dr. Jung hanya mengangguk beberapa kali, dan kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Nah, Junsu, kau harus mendengarkan perintah dari saya. Saya akan menghitung mundur dari sepuluh hingga satu, dan setelah itu kau bisa membuka matamu. Ingatlah, lakukan secara perlahan. Persiapkan dirimu. Percaya bahwa kau akan berhasil."

Junsu mengangguk. Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya sendiri, menantikan hal ini dengan perasaan takut, sama seperti Junho.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah ucapan itu terlontar, tubuh Junsu terasa menegang. Tentu dia takut, sangat takut. Namun dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, ketika mendengar Dr. Jung kembali bersuara.

"Sepuluh... sembilan... delapan..."

Soohyun mendekati Junho dan menepuk bahunya, meyakinkan temannya bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Dia mengenal Dr. Jung, dan dia yakin operasi ini tidak akan gagal.

"... tujuh... enam... lima... empat..."

Terlihat oleh Junho bahwa Junsu menarik napasnya panjang. Junho menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun, meyakinkan anak kecil itu bahwa ibunya akan berhasil.

"... tiga... dua... satu..."

Junsu meremas tangannya sendiri, sedikit tidak yakin.

"Lakukan secara perlahan, jangan terburu-buru."

Perintah itu membantunya. Perlahan, Junsu memerintahkan otot kelopak matanya untuk terangkat secara perlahan. Terasa agak sulit mengingat sudah berapa lama matanya diperban seperti itu. Perlahan, benar-benar sangat perlahan sehingga orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu hanya dapat melihat sedikit bagian putih dari mata Junsu.

"Perlahan. Lakukan perlahan."

Dengan beberapa usaha, kelopak itu akhirnya terangkat lebih tinggi. Perlahan, berulang kali dan membuat mata itu terlihat seluruhnya.

_Gelap._

_Menyakitkan._

_Apa ini? Apa aku masih buta?_

Hal itu yang kini berputar dalam benak Junsu. Junsu mencoba mengerjapkan matanya lagi, berulang kali namun dengan perlahan.

"Junsu? Apa... apakah..."

Junsu menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku... tidak bisa..."

Dia mencoba mengerjapkan kembali matanya, berulang. Hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan segaris cahaya masuk ke dalam matanya.

"A-aku... a-aku b-bisa melihat?"

Dan setelah itu semua wajah di dalam ruangan itu menarik segaris senyuman bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Hazard | April 19th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thursday**

**April 19th, 2012**

**07:21 AM**

Yunho keluar dari rumahnya melalui pintu depan. Dia harus pergi ke kantor polisi, mungkin agak telat dari biasanya. Ketika dia keluar dan matanya menangkap seseorang yang berpakaian rapi keluar dari rumah di sebelahnya, Yunho segera bergerak cepat.

"Ah, Jinki!"

Orang itu—Onew—menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berjalan mendekati pagar rumah yang menjadi batas antara rumah keduanya.

"Kau punya waktu untuk bicara? Sebentar?"

Onew tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Dia berjalan keluar dari pagar rumahnhya, seperti apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Dan setelah keduanya mendekat, Yunho memulai percakapan.

"Um, mungkin aku tidak usah berbasa-basi untuk hal ini. Tapi... bagaimana keadaan Key sekarang?" tanya Yunho.

Onew memandang Yunho tak mengerti. "Mengapa kau harus menanyakan hal itu?"

"Bukan maksudku untuk... ah, jangan berpikiran buruk padaku. Tetapi ini sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak kematian... Kai. Ma-maksudku... setelah kejadian itu, Minho tak pernah datang lagi ke rumah kami. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melarang, tetapi aku mengerti bahwa kalian sangat terpukul atas kematian anak kalian. Namun... hal itu membuat Taemin juga... berubah. Bukan bermaksud egois atau menyalahkan, tetapi kalian juga tahu bahwa Taemin tak punya teman sebaya lain selain Kai dan Minho, hanya mereka yang bisa menemani Taemin. Maksudku dia masih kecil. Dia juga butuh teman, dan kau juga harus tahu bahwa Taemin masih terpukul karena kematian Kai. Dan melihat Taemin berubah seperti itu juga membuat istriku... khawatir. Jaejoong sedang mengandung sekarang, dan melihat Jaejoong begitu tertekan akan kematian Kai—ditambah dengan Taemin yang berubah—itu akan membuat keadaannya memburuk. Sekali lagi, aku tidak berniat bersifat egois, tetapi aku juga menghawatirkan istri dan anakku."

Onew terdiam selama beberapa saat mendengar penjelasan itu. Hatinya juga mengatakan bahwa Key tidak bisa selama-lamanya seperti ini—melarang Minho dan juga dirinya untuk berhubungan dengan keluarga Jung.

"Jadi, apa yang kau minta?" tanya Onew.

"Kematian Kai, kau harus percaya padaku bahwa sama sekali tidak ada penyusup yang masuk ke dalam rumah kami. Dan saat kejadian itu, Taemin yakin sekali bahwa Kai sedang memeluk dirinya dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah. Maksudku... ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Mungkin terdengar konyol dan bodoh, aku juga mengutuki diriku yang mempercayai hal ini, tetapi perlu kau tahu bahwa sepertinya ada... bukan, maksudku di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Kau tahu bahwa **Dewa Kematian** itu ada, bukan? Dan aku yakin—walau aku mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh untuk percaya hal ini—bahwa ini hanyalah salah satu contoh dari cara-**Nya** mengambil nyawa dari raga manusia."

Onew memandang Yunho serius, memproses segalanya dalam otaknya.

"Kau boleh menertawakanku, tetapi apa polisi masih kurang jelas menjelaskan semuanya padamu? Tidak ada sedikit pun barang bukti, sidik jari ataupun jejak kaki yang mengarahkan semuanya tentang pembunuhan. Aku bisa membawa rekaman CCTV kematian pada bulan Februari lalu kepadamu. Kematian yang menunjukan bahwa seseorang bisa mati secara tiba-tiba, hanya dalam hitungan satu sampai tiga detik, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Kai."

Dan Onew hanya terdiam.

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**April 19th, 2012**

**09:44 AM**

"Ini sudah hampir satu minggu, Sayang."

Heechul menepis tangan Hangeng yang menyentuh bahunya. Dia berjalan menjauh sejak tadi, dengan Hangeng yang terus mengikuti istrinya. Berharap istrinya mau mendengarkan dirinya.

"Zhoumi sudah meminta maaf ratusan kali kepada Henry."

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Hangeng.

"Kau pikir kata maaf cukup, huh?"

Dan setelah itu dia mendorong bahu suaminya dengan keras.

"Tapi itu bukan—"

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah menganggap Henry sebagai adik kandungku sendiri? Kau tahu bahwa aku menyayanginya sebagaimana aku menyayangi Sungmin? Adikmu menyakitinya! Kau tahu bahwa Henry begitu sensitif, bukan?"

"Ya tapi—"

Heechul mendorong lagi dada Hangeng yang berniat mendekat.

"Bukannya aku ikut campur ke dalam hubungan adikmu dengan Henry. Tetapi lihat? Apa kau tega melihat anak itu sakit hati dengan tindakan Zhoumi? Aku tahu hanya sebuah pelukan, tetapi kau harus lihat bagaimana perlakuan Zhoumi akhir-akhir ini kepada Henry, sebelum dia melakukan hal ini!"

Hangeng diam tidak menjawab.

"Semuanya gara-gara Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun sialan itu!"

Heechul membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hangeng yang terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ketika tersadar, Hangeng kembali melangkah dan menyusul istrinya.

"Tetapi membuat Henry menj—"

"Biarkan Henry tetap di rumah ini! Jangan biarkan Zhoumi membawanya pulang ke apartement mereka!"

"Tapi—"

Heechul mendorong dada Hangeng untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ah, beritahu kepada adikmu itu untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun jika dia inginkan aku memperbolehkan Zhoumi dan Henry bertemu! Sudah kubilang bahwa Kyuhyun itu bukan orang baik, bukan? Dia membuat Sungmin berubah, dan membunuhnya! Dan setelah itu dia merusak hubungan adikmu dengan Zhoumi! Dia memang terlahir untuk merusak apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluargaku atau keluargamu! Atau mungkin keluarga siapapun!"

Hangeng menggeleng. "Ini sepenuhnya salah Zhoumi, kurasa."

"Ini memang salahnya! Dan juga salah Kyuhyun! Oh, ayolah! Percaya padaku untuk membuat adikmu menjauhi Kyuhyun!"

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**April 19th, 2012**

**01:12 PM**

Changmin memandangi sebucket bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Entahlah, dia tertidur pukul sepuluh tadi pagi dan ketika ia terbangun, ia mendapati sebucket mawar merah di sampingnya. Awalnya dia tersenyum, mengira bahwa bunga itu pemberian dari Yoochun. Namun ketika dia melihat sebuah kartu dengan nama lain di dalamnya, Changmin menghapus kesimpulan itu.

Cklek!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan Yoochun yang masuk ke kamarnya. Jika dilihat, kondisi Yoochun sudah membaik, bahkan sangat membaik. Terlihat dari Yoochun yang lebih senang berjalan-jalan, daripada duduk di kamarnya. Seolah-olah dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun di sekujur tubuhnya. Padahal umur kecelakaan mereka belum genap satu bulan.

Yoochun menutup pintu dan setelah itu berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Bunga dari siapa, Min?"

Changmin membuka kartu kecil itu dan memperlihatkannya ke arah Yoochun.

"Dongwook? Orang gila itu?"

Yoochun segera merebut bucket mawar itu dengan kasar dari tangan Changmin. Membawanya mendekati tempat sampah di dekat pintu dan membuangnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menerima benda apapun darinya."

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu hyung. Aku menemukannya di samping ranjang ketika aku bangun."

Yoochun membuang napasnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Changmin. Dia membawa tubuhnya duduk di kursi samping ranjang, dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Bukan berniat untuk jahat kepada orang lain, tetapi orang seperti Kyuhyun saja membuatku lepas kendali karena takut kehilanganmu, apalagi dengan orang ini? Aish! Namja gila itu harus mendapatkan perawatan paling bagus di rumah sakit jiwa! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada otaknya, tetapi dia terlalu gila untuk merebutmu dariku!"

Changmin menarik tangan Yoochun—dengan tangan tanpa gips-nya—dan menggenggamnya. Dia tersenyum, dengan tulus. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu."

Ayo, lupakan juga Kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Min." Yoochun menepuk punggung tangan Changmin berulang kali. "Aku percaya padamu, tetapi, namja ini begitu agresif! Dia begitu berani! Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu yang kutakutkan terjadi padamu, Min. Apalgi, tentang ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu."

Changmin tersenyum lagi, membuat Yoochun mau-tak-mau sedikit tenang dengan perlakuan itu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kehilanganmu, itu saja."

"Aku tahu." Changmin mengangguk beberapa kali.

Yoochun tersenyum lembut. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya, membuat Changmin juga melakukan hal itu dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Ah, Hyung, ada yang harus kuucapkan padamu."

Yoochun menjauhkan dirinya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Mengenai Kyuhyun atau Dongwook, aku tidak mau dengar."

"Bukan." Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Tentang Kevin."

"Kevin? Ada apa dengannya?"

Changmin menarik napasnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak mau melibatkannya dalam masalah ini."

"Karena?"

"Jungmo-hyung bilang kemarin Kevin jatuh dari tangga. Tepat ketika dia berjanji untuk menemuiku. Dia bilang dia melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya. Aku tidak mengerti, namun sepertinya Kevin merasakan kehadiran **Dia**."

Yoochun mengangguk pelan. "Itu artinya kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan Kevin untuk hal ini. Bahkan hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang aku pikir tidak dapat Kevin ketahui. Kevin tidak akan pernah tahu rencana dari **Dewa Kematian**."

**.:o~o:.**

**KANGIN PULAAAAAAAAAAAANG~!**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**


	48. Chap 4F: Gloomy

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Gloomy | April 28th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **4F~ Siapa yang rindu saya~? **

**Readers : GAK ADA!**

**Tomcat : Saya rindu padamu~!**

**Me : ARGHH! TOMCAT! *ngubur diri dalam tanah***

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Gloomy | April 28th, 2012**

.

**Saturday**

**April 28th, 2012**

**09:11 AM**

Junho memperhatikan Soohyun yang tengah melakukan latihan untuk Junsu pada matanya. Junsu mencoba untuk membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertera pada papan yang di pegang Soohyun. Ketika Junsu berhasil, Soohyun akan memundurkan satu langkahnya dan mengganti papan dengan tulisan lain, mengetes Junsu apa ia bisa membacanya atau tidak.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi ruangan itu. Tersenyum senang khas anak kecil melihat ibunya yang sudah delapan atau sembilan hari ini bisa kembali melihat. Dia senang, tentu saja. Akhirnya anak kecil itu bisa melihat senyum sempurna dari wajah ibunya. Sekarang, Baekhyun hanya berpegang pada harapan dari Junho bahwa Junsu bisa kembali berjalan jika mengikuti terapi dengan rutin.

Ah, semoga saja.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, wajah Junho terlihat cemas. Bukan, bukan dia tidak senang untuk Junsu. Dia hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika seandainya Junsu bertemu Yoochun? Ah, bagaimana juga jika Baekhyun yang bertemu dengannya? Mau bagaimana pun juga, pertemuan terakhir mereka di taman rumah sakit membawa Yoochun melihat anaknya. Mungkin saja Yoochun masih mengenali rupanya.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu mereka bolak-balik ke rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya mereka bisa mengganti rumah sakit yang jauh dari sini. Tetapi ada banyak alasan Junho tidak melakukannya. Pertama, rumah mereka dekat dengan rumah sakit ini, tentu saja tidak akan mempersulit Junho untuk membawa Junsu. Kedua, ada Soohyun, teman mereka sejak kecil yang membantu mereka dengan berbagai harapan, tentu saja Junsu akan lebih nyaman dengannya daripada dengan dokter lain. Ketiga, rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit yang paling bagus di Seoul—menurut pandangan Junho—jadi semua harapan untuk kesembuhan bisa terwujudkan disini.

Jadi, bagaimana jika seandainya mereka akan bertemu?

Apa... Junsu masih akan ketakutan seperti waktu itu?

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Gloomy | April 28th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**April 28th, 2012**

**09:20 AM**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Taemin dengan perlahan, dengan hati-hati. Tidak berniat untuk mengganggu hal yang sedang dikerjakan Taemin. Ketika pintu sudah terbuka, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Taemin tengah menggambar sesuatu di kertas gambarnya, dengan crayon yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Dia mengambil posisi jongkok di hadapan Taemin yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terusik atas kehadirannya.

"Kenapa menggambar di lantai, Sayang? Lantai kan dingin, nanti Taemin sakit. Kenapa tidak di meja belajar saja?"

Taemin hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong walau jari kecilnya tidak berhenti untuk melukiskan warna di atas kertas gambar. Jaejoong mengusap kepala anaknya, menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang tengah di gambar Taemin. Namun, Jaaejoong hanya bisa melihatnya dengan samar karena tertutupi oleh kepala Taemin yang menunduk.

"Nanti Taemin jadi bungkuk, ayo pindah. Biar Umma temani."

Taemin masih tidak menjawab ucapan Jaejoong. Dia meraih crayon lain, menuangkannya pada gambaran yang sama sekali tidak bisa Jaejoong lihat apa itu.

Jaejoong masih mengusapi rambut Taemin dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut dari seorang ibu.

"Ah, Taemin mau keluar bersama Umma tidak? Aegya bilang dia ingin melihat dunia luar. Musim semi begitu indah, Sayang. Kita bisa melihat banyak bunga yang bermekaran."

Taemin tetap diam, bahkan mempercepat gerakan jarinya yang mewarnai gambarannya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan melihat Taemin yang seperti ini. Lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar tanpa mau berbicara. Seringkali Jaejoong mendapati anaknya tengah menangis sendiri di atas ranjang. Memeluk gulingnya dan memanggil nama anak yang meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu itu. Dan ketika malam, Jaejoong sering melihat Taemin berdiri di balkon rumah, memandangi bulan—jika ada—dan berbicara bahwa dia akan pergi ke sana suatu hari nanti, bertemu Kai katanya.

Sungguh, hati Jaejoong miris melihatnya.

Anak sekecil Taemin, kehilangan seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Walau umur pertemanan mereka baru sekitar dua bulan lebih tetapi Jaejoong dapat melihat Taemin begitu bahagia dengannya. Dan bagi Taemin yang harus menyaksikan orang itu meninggal ketika memeluknya membuat Taemin berubah sekarang. Taemin yang ceria, aktif, cerewet, pemalu dan pembawa suasana bahagia kini menjadi sosok yang pemurung. Dan hal itu tak baik untuk anak sekecil itu.

Dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dapat merubah kembali anaknya seperti dulu.

Tanpa sadar, ada setitik air mata di suduk mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengusapnya perlahan dengan jarinya yang masih mengusapi rambut Taemin.

"Taemin... Taemin sebentar lagi masuk SD lho~. Ba-bagaimana perasaan Taemin? Disana Taemin pasti bisa mendapat banyak teman, bukan? Taemin senang, 'kan?"

Trak

Setelah kalimat Jaejoong terlontar, crayon biru yang tengah Taemin gunakan terbelah oleh jari kecil itu. Jaejoong memandangnya kaget. Dia segera bergerak panik, berusaha mengangkat wajah anaknya agar melihatnya.

"A-astaga, Taemin! Apa Umma salah mengatakan sesuatu? Maafkan Umma, Sayang. T-tetapi Umma tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus."

Taemin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menunduk. Jaejoong tak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang kini datang lagi menembus pertahanannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat anaknya seperti ini. Dia tidak mampu melihatnya. Dan perlahan, dapat Jaejoong lihat bahwa ada setetes cairan bening jatuh membasahi gambar yang Taemin buat.

Itu artinya, anaknya menangis sekarang.

"S-Sayang... jangan seperti ini terus. K-Kai pasti tidak suka melihat Taemin menjadi pemurung seperti ini."

Dan setelah itu, Taemin segera menabrakan dirinya terhadap Jaejoong. Terhadap sebuah pelukan yang langsung Jaejoong buat untuk menenangkan anaknya. Jaejoong memeluk tubuh kecil itu erat, mengusapi rambutnya secara lembut dan menenangkannya yang meremas baju yang Jaejoong kenakan dengan erat. Dan mata Jaejoong bisa menangkap apa yang Taemin gambar.

Tiga orang anak kecil yang sedang berpegangan, dengan senyum pada wajah mereka dan nama masing-masing di atas kepala.

Minho, Taemin dan Kai.

Jaejoong membiarkan rembesan air mata yang membasahi dadanya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**April 28th, 2012**

**01:13 PM**

Plak!

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Zhoumi. Membuat namja tinggi itu terdiam di posisinya.

"Kau seorang dokter! Mau jadi apa jika mabuk-mabukan seperti itu?"

Plak!

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat disana.

Hangeng memandang marah pada adiknya. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia dan Heechul membiarkan Henry pulang ke apartement-nya bersama Zhoumi—karena sudah beberapa minggu ini Henry tinggal di rumah Heechul dan Hangeng oleh perintah Heechul, agar Zhoumi bisa menyadari kesalahannya. Dan sungguh tak disangka, ketika Henry datang kesana dengan niat untuk memaafkan Zhoumi atas insiden pelukan itu, dia menemukan kekasihnya tidur di atas ranjang mereka dengan seorang wanita. Ada bau alkohol yang menyengat disana. Dan segera setelah itu Henry berlari pulang, membuat Zhoumi terbangun dan menyusulnya—setelah mengusir pelacur itu dengan tidak terhormat.

Heechul memandang Zhoumi marah. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan perbuatannya.

"Aku menjauhkanmu dari Henry agar kau berubah! Agar kau bisa menyadari kesalahanmu! Agar kau bisa berpikir! Tetapi dimana otakmu sekarang?"

Heechul tahu bahwa dia bukan kakak kandung dari Zhoumi maupun Henry. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melihat hubungan keduanya bisa hancur dalam waktu dekat jika Zhoumi tidak berubah. Heechul dan Hangeng tidak tahu apakah Zhoumi masih bertemu dengan Kyuhyun atau tidak di luar sana. Tetapi, dengan cara Zhoumi yang melampiaskan semuanya pada mabuk dan pelacur juga bukan jawaban yang tepat. Dan hal itu mengundang kemarahan bagi pasangan suami istri itu.

Hangeng berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Jika dia tidak melakukannya, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menenagkan Heechul.

"Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya kau berpikir dan mem—"

Hangeng menahan dada Heechul yang memajukan langkahnya. Dia memberi isyarat kepada Heechul untuk berhenti, biar Hangeng yang mengatasi adiknya.

"Sekarang bicara secara baik-baik dengan Henry. Jelaskan semuanya kepadanya." ucap Hangeng, mencoba untuk bijaksana.

Heechul menggeleng tidak suka. Dia menepis tangan Hangeng dari dadanya dan memandangnya kesal.

"Apa? Membiarkan dia bertemu Henry? Apa kau gila! Kau tidak bisa—"

"Ini masalah adikku dengan Henry. Kau tidak bisa ikut campur disini."

Dan dua kalimat itu membuat Heechul naik pitam. Dia mendorong dada Hangeng lagi secara kasar dan setelah itu pergi dari ruang tengah, menuju kamarnya.

Hangeng mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Zhoumi yang menunduk. Hangeng menarik napasnya, berusaha untuk tidak memukul adiknya.

"Temui Henry di kamar sekarang. Jelaskan semuanya."

Dan Hangeng berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi, menyusul istrinya.

Sedangkan Zhoumi bergerak ragu menuju kamar dimana Henry berada.

Dengan langkah yang hati-hati, Zhoumi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar itu. Dia menarik napas sebelum meraih kenop pintu dan—

Klek! Klek!

—terkunci.

Zhoumi mencoba mengetuk pintu itu berulang kali, memanggil nama Henry namun tidak ada jawaban. Maka dia hanya diam di depan pintu, menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan menjelaskan semuanya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**April 28th, 2012**

**01:21 PM**

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar di luar."

Jungmo menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Yoochun mendengus kesal. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Jungmo yang menatapnya.

"Kau pasien yang aneh. Orang sakit itu diam di dalam ruangan, atau tidur saja. Tetapi kau tidak bisa diam sama sekali. Mengapa tidak ke kamar Changmin saja?"

"Aku ingin meminta izin kepadamu untuk membawa Changmin juga. Lagipula aku hanya ingin ke taman belakang, banyak pasien yang sering kesana bukan?"

Jungmo mengangguk, namun setelah itu dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tidak boleh. Lagipula kasihan Changmin jika harus kau bawa."

"Yasudah, biarkan aku keluar sendiri. Aku benar-benar bosan disini." kata Yoochun dengan keras kepala. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu namun Jungmo menahannya.

"Aish! Lagipula harus ada yang menemanimu! Kau ini pasien macam apa, sih?"

"Aku ini dokter." kata Yoochun terkekeh. Jungmo memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Dan aku bekerja disini."

"Tetapi kau sedang menjadi pasien sekarang."

Yoochun mengangguk acuh. Dia mendorong bahu Jungmo dan berhasil menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Ya! Aish, kau ini! Diam saja di kamar!"

Yoochun hanya terkekeh pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Jungmo menyusul di belakangnya dengan kesal, memandang temannya yang begitu menyusahkan—menurutnya.

"Lalu, jika sudah di taman belakang kau mau apa?"

Pintu lift tertutup ketika keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam. Yoochun menekan tombol nomor satu—lantai dasar tempat lobi dan pintu keluar—dan membiarkan lift turun membawa keduanya.

"Kau sendiri mau apa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku?" Jungmo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Sebagai dokter aku harus menjaga pasiennya."

Yoochun terkekeh pelan sebelum pintu lift terbuka pada lantai yang mereka tuju. Segera keduanya keluar dari dalam lift dan menuju ke arah pintu untuk ke taman belakang.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Jungmo. Aku bekerja disini, aku sudah hapal semua tempat disini. Jika aku butuh bantuan, aku juga tahu dimana tempatnya. Jadi sebaiknya kau kembali ke atas, bantu pasien lain."

Jungmo menggeleng melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Dokter Sooman jika tidak menjagamu! Aish! Kau ini menyusahkan!"

"Oh, begini. Kau bilang ingin membantuku, bukan?" tanya Yoochun seraya menoleh ke arah Jungmo.

Jungmo mengangguk ragu mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tapi jangan permintaan yang aneh-aneh."

"Kau pasti bisa membelikanku sebucket bunga untuk Changmin? Nanti aku bayar deh. Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku belum bisa keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit ini?"

Jungmo membuang napasnya mendengar permintaan itu.

"Aku berharap kau cepat sembuh, Dr. Yoochun. Kau harus tahu bahwa permintaanmu selalu menyusahkan." kata Jungmo.

Yoochun terkekeh seraya melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri taman. Sedangkan Jungmo memilih untuk menuruti keinginan Yoochun, karena dia begitu menyayangi Yoochun dan juga Changmin sebagai temannya.

"Kuharap kau membayarku mahal setelah ini!"

Itulah kalimat terakhir dari Jungmo yang Yoochun dengar pada saat itu. Yoochun hanya tertawa kecil. Senang juga menjadi orang sakit, membuat semua orang menuruti keinginannya. Lagipula, dia melakukan hal ini untuk Changmin-nya.

Dan setelah itu Yoochun bisa menikmati rasanya menghirup udara segar di luar. Tanpa ada bau obat-obatan—walaupun ini masih area rumah sakit, setidaknya dia tidak berada di dalam ruangan secara terus menerus.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan di sekitar taman, memperhatikan musim semi yang cukup indah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia punya rencana untuk membawa Changmin jalan-jalan ke pulau Jeju pada musim semi ini. Namun, apa daya, setelah kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu mereka hanya diam di rumah sakit seperti ini. Membuat Yoochun harus membatalkan segala rencananya.

Tetapi tidak apa, selama Changmin masih menjadi miliknya sampai sekarang.

Dan ketika langkahnya sudah berjalan lama, kedua mata Yoochun menangkap seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Yang menangkap juga sosok dirinya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Namja itu...

"Ju-Junsu..."

Junsu memejamkan mata dan menarik napasnya. Menghembuskannya secara perlahan, berusaha menghapus masa lalu kelam yang dialami keduanya. Lagipula dia tidak boleh selamanya terpuruk atau ketakutan. Jika dia seperti itu, Yoochun akan merasa hebat karena membuat seseorang menjadi lemah.

Dan indra pendengaran Junsu menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

_Aku harus bisa bertahan._

_Aku bisa hidup tanpanya._

_Jangan takut, Junsu. Kau bisa lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya._

Junsu membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menangkap sosok Yoochun yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"J-Junsu, aku—"

"Oh, hai Yoochun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf, ketika pertemuan beberapa minggu yang lalu aku hanya masih kaget karena mendengar suaramu, jadi aku tidak menyapamu. Dan ah, aku mendapatkan mata baru sekarang, jadi aku bisa melihatmu setelah sekian lama kita tidak berjumpa."

"Maafkan aku." kata Yoochun pelan.

Junsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Minta maaf? Untuk apa? Kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Lupakan saja."

Walaupun Junsu mencoba untuk berani, namun tetap saja tubuhnya masih bergetar dan menegang ketika harus berhadapan dengan namja yang membuatnya terpuruk.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan anak—"

"Oh, Baekhyun. Dia anakku. Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, Junho akan membunuhmu jika hal itu terjadi. Dan jika Junho melihat kita berbicara sekarang juga, aku tidak tahu apa setelah ini kau akan menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini atau tidak. Ah, ya, kudengar kau berhasil menjadi dokter disini. Tetapi... mengapa kau memakai pakaian pasien?"

"Itu tak penting, Junsu. Maafkan aku."

Junsu memejamkan matanya sebentar, berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Yoochun. Tidak boleh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Junsu membuka matanya. "Berhentilah meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak bisa hidup dalam dosa. A-aku percaya akan karma sekarang. Kau tahu? Aku punya seseorang yang sangat aku cintai sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin dia direbut oleh siapapun. A-aku takut akan karma sekarang, maka dari itu maafkan aku."

"Kuharap orang yang kau **cintai** itu tak berakhir sama sepertiku." ucap Junsu seraya memberikan penekanan pada kata 'cintai'.

Yoochun menggeleng pelan. "Kau boleh menghinaku, memukulku atau apapun yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang. Tetapi, aku meminta maaf atas segala yang kulakukan dahulu. Maaf karena meninggalkanmu disaat kau ham—"

Junsu meremas tangannya sendiri dengan keras. "Berhentilah sebelum aku memukulmu!"

"Pukul aku! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf padamu."

Junsu memejamkan matanya lagi ketika merasakan tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa jika harus bertindak kuat di hadapan namja ini. Junsu sadar bahwa dia sudah menghapus rasa cintanya terhadap Yoochun tepat ketika namja itu meninggalkannya. Namun tetap saja, perasaan cinta tetap ada walau hanya sedikit. Dan mendengar bahwa Yoochun sudah mencintai orang lain dengan sungguh-sungguh, itu membuatnya sakit. Mengapa bukan dia yang dicintai seperti ini?

"Pergilah sebelum Junho datang." kata Junsu. Matanya terbuka secara perlahan.

Yoochun menggeleng. Dia meraih jemari Junsu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tahu aku brengsek. Aku datang kepadamu hanya menginginkan kata maaf, bukan untuk bertanggung jawab. Tetapi sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab. Aku sudah sangat mencintai seseorang sekarang dan jika aku kehilangannya sama artinya seperti kehilangan hidupku sendiri. Kumohon maafkan aku, Junsu. Aku tidak bisa selamanya terbayang oleh dosa yang kubuat padamu."

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan kembali matanya. Jika seperti ini, dia lebih memilih untuk buta atau mati ketika tahun duaributujuh lalu. Daripada seperti ini. Bertemu dengan orang yang menghamilinya, mendengar bahwa dia mencintai orang lain dan tidak berkeinginan untuk bertanggung jawab. Dia hanya ingin kata maaf.

Masih brengsek seperti dulu.

Egois!

Dasar iblis!

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang lain, ya?" Junsu membuka matanya lagi. "Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun lahir dengan ayah brengsek sepertimu. Tetapi, dia bukan anakmu. Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkannya, dan aku juga tidak menginginkanmu untuk menjadi ayahnya."

"Demi Tuhan, maafkan segala dosaku Junsu."

Junsu menggigit kembali bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa panas yang memaksa keluar dari matanya. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Dia harus kuat dihadapan Yoochun.

Grep!

Junsu merasakan sebuah pelukan melingkari tubuhnya. Dia dapat melihat Yoochun memeluknya. Pelukan ini... sudah lama sekali Junsu tidak merasakannya. Pelukan yang membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Permintaan maafku benar-benar tulus. Aku harap kau menemukan orang lain yang baik, tidak brengsek sepertiku."

Ingin sekali Junsu mendorong tubuh Yoochun. Menjauhkannya agar tidak pernah untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Namun, rasa rindu itu begitu kuat. Dia sangat merindukan ucapan lembut dari mulut namja ini. Dia begitu merindukan pelukan hangat seperti ini. Dia begitu merindukan dirinya, walau tak rela jika dia menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya lagi.

"Jangan pernah kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Dia bukan anakmu, kau perlu tahu hal itu. Dia tidak punya ayah."

Yoochun menggeleng pelan, menyetujui.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tetapi..." Yoochun melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap Junsu yang berusaha menahan air matanya. "Ini adalah kegiatan tertulus yang pernah aku berikan terhadapmu. Maafkan aku."

Yoochun menelusupkan bibirnya di antara kedua belah bibir Junsu. Memberi tahunya bahwa permintaan maafnya begitu tulus. Junsu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata terjatuh, lepas dari pertahanannya.

Dia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk melupakan Yoochun. Dia berjanji kepada Junho untuk menghindarinya jika ia bertemu dengannya. Namun, Junsu tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi.

Masih ada cinta darinya untuk Yoochun.

Dan hal itu membuat dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak ciuman itu. Melupakan segala ketakutan dari dalam dirinya.

Sementara, beberapa lantai di atas—tepatnya di sebuah jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden, seorang namja berdiri disana. Melihat pemandangan itu dengan berbagai emosi dalam dirinya.

Dia mencoba bersikap dewasa, mungkin itu hanya sebuah salam perpisahan. Tetapi, bagaimana jika cinta Yoochun hanya kepalsuan untuknya? Bayangan bahwa Yoochun adalah laki-laki brengsek berputar lagi dalam benaknya.

Cklek!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuat namja itu—Changmin—membalikan tubuhnya. Dia melihat ada seorang namja yang tersenyum kepadanya, dengan sebucket mawar merah di tangannya—seperti biasa.

Jika Yoochun bisa melakukan hal itu, mengapa dia tidak bisa?

Maka, dengan cepat, sebelum namja bernama Choi Dongwook yang masuk ke dalam kamar VVIP-nya itu sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Changmin sudah berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan mencium namja itu tepat di bibirnya.

Kalah oleh emosi. Biarlah! Ini salah Yoochun yang membuatnya sakit hati!

Bucket mawar merah yang dibawa Se7en terjatuh di lantai. Untuk Se7en, ini adalah sebuah kesempatan besar ketika Changmin tiba-tiba menciumnya. Dan dengan segera, Se7en membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih panas. Memeluk Changmin dengan begitu intens dengan ciuman mereka.

Jika Yoochun membuatku sakit lebih dari ini, aku akan meminta ayah untuk menikahkanku dengan Dongwook-hyung. Tak peduli akan perasaanku, aku hanya tak ingin dibohongi. Itu saja.

**.:o~o:.**

Lagi, lagi, kau hanya tidak mengerti caranya mengontrol emosi, Changmin.

**.:o~o:.**

**Maaf baru datang chingu~**

**Aku gak bisa banyak bacot~ gara-gara tanganku nih *liatin tangan***

Kemarin aku baru saja balas dendam ke **Sasuke** karena gara-gara dia **Deidara** tercintaku mati /PLAK!

Eh bukan, tanganku cidera (?) gara-gara kecelakaan kecil. Dua-duanya. Demi Tuhan, ngetik tuh rasanya menyakitkaaaaaaann sekali, masalahnya yang cidera tuh dua-duanya *lirik tangan*

Ah, buat makan choki-choki aja susah banget ngangkat tangannya

Okay, jadi maaf belum bisa balas review

Ah, untuk pertanyaan dari seseorang~

**Nama saya Yuri**

**Cewek**

**16 tahun**

**2 SMA**

**Okay, terjawab bukan? Hoho~**

**Note : Saya fujoshi tapi straight**

**Ada waktunya untuk ngomongin Death Cycle, tapi bukan sekarang**

**Big thanks for my beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi **a.k.a** BunyyMin25** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **|** rikha-chan **|** MiNamGirls **|** My Baby Dongho **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**SARANGHAE~!  
><strong>


	49. Chap 4G: Conflict

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Conflict | May 1st, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **4G kekekeke~**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Conflict | May 1st, 2012**

.

**Tuesday**

**May 1st, 2012**

**07:20 AM**

Tanggal pertama pada bulan kelima di tahun ini.

Changmin memperhatikan kalendar di meja nakas di sampingnya. Tidak terasa, sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kematian Kai. Dan sudah satu bulan juga Death Cycle dengan korban ke-empat sudah berlalu. Itu artinya sebentar lagi akan ada korban ke-lima.

Berusaha fokus untuk Death Cycle tetapi dia tidak bisa karena beberapa alasan.

Pertama, Changmin masih belum bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara **Dia** memilih korban.

Kedua, jika Changmin tahu siapa yang akan mati selanjutnya, bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya?

Ketiga, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai pemain utama di tahun ini?

Agak gegabah memang, memperkirakan bahwa dialah sang Pemain Utama. Tetapi untuk beberapa kejadian yang terjadi selama empat bulan ini, semuanya mengarah kepada dirinya. Menunjukan bahwa semua kematian ini berhubungan dengan dirinya. Itu artinya, dia mungkin atau memang pasti si Pemain Utama.

Dan ke-empat, masalah cintanya. Semuanya mengganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dia memfokuskan pikirannya pada Death Cycle jika kehidupan cintanya juga tengah menjadi pertanyaan sekarang?

Mencintai Yoochun? Tentu saja iya.

Tentang Kyuhyun? Tidak bertemu dengannya selama kurang lebih satu bulan ini membuat Changmin bisa menghapus sedikit—walau hanya sedikit, mungkin hanya setitik—rasa cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Buktinya, walau dia mengharapkan Kyuhyun menjenguknya, Changmin tidak sedih mendapati Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang kesini sedetik pun, menemuinya. Dan hal itu membuat otaknya mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

Mungkin Jaejoong benar. Changmin hanya iba. Changmin hanya terpesona.

Yah, mungkin saja.

Entahlah, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kedua insan itu dipertemukan kembali?

Apakah... perasaan cinta itu akan kembali kuat seperti sebelumnya?

Dan mengenai Dongwook...

Changmin bersumpah dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun kepada namja itu. Tetapi, dengan menciumnya dua hari yang lalu tentu saja akan membuat Dongwook mendapatkan suatu harapan. Harapan yang tentu saja tak akan pernah Changmin kabulkan.

Hanya saja, dengan datangnya Dongwook cukup membantunya. Dia menghindari Yoochun sejak insiden itu. Melahirkan tanda tanya pada Yoochun. Namun Changmin memilih untuk diam.

Jika Yoochun mencintainya dengan tulus, maka Yoochun akan tahu apa yang membuat Changmin seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Conflict | May 1st, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**May 1st, 2012**

**08:22 AM**

Orang bilang, bulan baru adalah awal untuk mengulang semuanya dari pertama. Sama seperti tahun baru, hanya saja bulan baru lebih hebat daripada tahun baru. Bulan baru terjadi dengan cepat, sehingga mengulangi semuanya dari awal bisa lebih cepat daripada harus menunggu selama satu tahun.

Dan mengulanginya dari awal adalah jalan terbaik untuk segala masalah.

Sama seperti yang terjadi pada keluarga Jinki.

Sekarang sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kematian anak semata wayang mereka. Dan keduanya sungguh tidak akan menyangka bahwa umur anaknya hanya akan bertahan hingga hitungan enam. Meninggal dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Dan tanpa sebab dalam kematiannya.

Awalnya rasa tidak terima itu memenuhi hati mereka. Membenci pihak yang berhubungan dengan anaknya untuk yang terakhir kali. Namun mereka harus sadar. Ini bukan salah siapapun. Jika benar ada yang harus disalahkan, maka jawabannya adalah takdir. Sungguh, hanya orang bodoh yang menyalahkan takdir, tetapi apa daya? Manusia lebih sering menggunakan emosinya. Dan jika hal ini sudah terjadi, orang setaat apapun akan berani menghina Tuhan-nya. Menyalahkan segala takdir yang sebelumnya telah ditulis, yang tentu saja akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

Key menggengam tangan Minho yang berjalan di sampingnya. Di sisi lainnya Onew mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kecil mereka.

Ini harus menjadi bulan baru yang bagus. Tentu saja tanpa dendam dari berbagai pihak.

Maka, Key memberanikan dirinya untuk menekan tombol bel di hadapan pintu rumah yang mereka tuju. Hanya menekannya sekali, berharap sang tuan rumah dapat mendengar permintaan mereka untuk bertemu.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik, Key dapat melihat handel pintu tertekan ke bawah, gerakan yang akan terjadi jika ada yang menekan handel pintu. Dan setelah pintu terbuka, raut yang Key tangkap adalah raut kaget dari orang yang pertama mereka lihat dari dalam rumah itu.

"Pagi, Jaejoong-hyung."

Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan. Sedangkan Minho yang berdiri di samping Key hanya tersenyum, sesekali matanya berusaha melirik ke dalam, menembus segala pembatas untuk mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang—yang dicarinya.

"K-Key?"

Onew yang hanya tersenyum membuka pembicaraan.

"Kami hanya ingin meminta maaf karena menyalahkan keluarga Hyung begitu lama atas kematian Kai. Kami sadar itu bukan salah kalian. Itu semua takdir, walau tidak ada penjelasan nyata untuk menjawab semuanya."

Jaejoong terdiam, memandang Key yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maaf untuk segalanya, Jaejoong-hyung. Aku sadar bahwa kematian Kai adalah takdir. Dan aku juga sadar bahwa tindakanku untuk menjauhkan Minho dari Taemin adalah salah. Minho jadi sering membantah dan Yunho-hyung juga bilang bahwa Taemin berubah. Dan hal itu membuatku merasa bersa—"

Grep!

Sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong segera memeluk tubuh Key di hadapannya. Membuat genggaman tangan Key dan Minho terlepas. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau boleh marah kepada—"

"Ani. Waktu itu aku masih terpukul, maka dari itu aku memukulmu. Maaf, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal itu kepada orang yang aku dan Jinki hormati."

"Tidak. Aku harus meminta maaf dan berterima kasih kepadamu. Terima kasih karena telah memaafkanku, dan keluargaku."

Key tersenyum. Menepuk punggung Jaejoong beberapa kali sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau sungguh baik, Jaejoong-hyung."

Minho masih mencuri waktu untuk menengokan kepalanya ke dalam, mencari sosok Taemin yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Sedangkan Onew hanya tersenyum. Menepuk kepala Minho dan membuatnya berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

Jaejoong yang menangkap gerakan Minho hanya tersenyum.

"Taemin ada di kamarnya. Dia hanya butuh ditemani teman, sepertimu."

Minho tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Segera dia menerobos celah muka pintu yang terhalangi oleh Jaejoong dan masuk ke dalam. Berlari dengan kakinya menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar Taemin berada. Dan setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Minho segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Taemin tengah menggambar sesuatu di kertas gambar.

Melihat Minho datang, Taemin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari, menabrak Minho ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Tentu saja setelah itu, kristal bening jatuh dari mata indah anak kecil itu.

"Mi-Minho hyung... Kai..."

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**May 1st, 2012**

**11:23 AM**

"Zhoumi jadi kacau sekarang."

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungmo yang berdiri di dekat jendela kamar VVIP-nya, tempat seperti biasa. Matanya melontarkan pertanyaan tentang penyebab dari ucapan Jungmo dan Jungmo hanya menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan.

"Masalah Henry. Zhoumi tidur dengan pelacur dan Henry melihatnya. Dan aku dengar Henry mengurung diri di kamar sejak kejadian itu. Kasihan, sungguh."

"Sejak kapan Zhoumi jadi brengsek seperti itu?"

Jungmo mengangkat bahunya. "Istrinya Hangeng-hyung bilang bahwa penyebabnya adalah... Kyuhyun. Bukankah Kyuhyun juga mantan pacar dari adik istrinya Hangeng-hyung, 'kan?"

Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar nama itu. "Kyuhyun itu benar-benar perusak hubungan orang lain." Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah sofa, di dekat Jungmo. "Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa Changmin berubah sekarang."

"Berubah?" Jungmo menatap Yoochun bingung. "Apanya?"

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu, dia berubah menjadi dingin. Apa yang kuperbuat kepadanya? Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun datang ke rumah sakit ini dan menjenguk Changmin? Aku takut dia menghasut Changmin dengan tidak-tidak."

Jungmo menggelengkan kepalanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kurasa tidak."

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan. "Jadi, apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadanya?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**May 1st, 2012**

**01:04 PM**

Kyuhyun mengaduk cappucino yang telah ia pesan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya mengaduknya, tanpa meminumnya sedikitpun.

Di sebrang kursinya—tepat di hadapannya—Zhoumi juga masih diam, mengaduk espresso-nya dengan hati-hati.

Kini keduanya tengah berada di salah satu cafe dekat rumah sakit—walau agak jauh dari tempat itu. Alasan keduanya bertemu hanya untuk meluruskan masalah. Salah paham yang terjadi kepada kekasihnya Zhoumi, namja bernama Henry itu.

Dan juga Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan apakah handphone Changmin sudah kembali ke tangan pemiliknya?

"Jadi... bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Zhoumi memandang Kyuhyun bingung. Berniat untuk bertanya, namun pikirannya telah menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dahulu. Maka Zhoumi hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum akhrinya menyesap espresso-nya yang sudah agak dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Dia tidak mau keluar kamar dan bicara kepadaku."

Jawaban itu membuat tatapan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi bersalah. Zhoumi bergerak cepat, meluruskan.

"Ani, ani. Ini bukan salahmu dan ini bukan tentangmu. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendapatiku tidur dengan... um, yeah, pelacur, begitulah."

"Kau..."

Zhoumi menggeleng lagi dan mengacak rambutnya. "Aku juga tidak sadar melakukan itu! Aku mabuk! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi!"

Dahi Kyuhyun menggerenyit. "Ta-tapi kau seorang dok—"

"Aku punya alasan melakukannya! Bukan tanpa masalah aku bisa mabuk seperti itu!"

Mendengar sedikit bentakan seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk cepat. Dia memilih untuk kembali mengaduk cappucino-nya.

"Maaf."

Dan kemudian hening kembali yang berhasil menyelimuti keadaan mereka. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibicarakan, tetapi mereka tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Maka, Kyuhyun memilih untuk memulainya dengan topik baru.

"Ah, jadi... apakah Changmin sudah mendapatkan handphone-nya kembali?"

Zhoumi terkesiap. Jarinya mengangkat cangkir espresso-nya dengan ragu sebelum meminumnya sedikit. "Sudah." Jawabnya bohong.

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa dia tidak mengabari—ah lupakan. Maksudku jadi bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia membaik?"

Zhoumi mengangguk cepat beberapa kali menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak memandang berbohong sebagai perbuatan yang salah, selama hal itu bisa membantunya.

Jika Kyuhyun tidak bertemu Changmin sedangkan dirinya yang lebih sering bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan berpaling kepadanya, bukan?

Semoga saja.

Dan... Henry? Ah, lupakan dia. Zhoumi tidak suka orang yang sangat childish seperti dia.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**May 1st, 2012**

**02:31 PM**

Changmin duduk di atas ranjangnya, memandang ke depan, ke arah jendela kamar rawatnya yang terbuka. Disana, tempat dimana Changmin melihat Yoochun berbohong padanya. Pada cintanya.

Mencium orang lain selain dirinya, apa itu bukan awal dari penghianatan?

Cih, Changmin tidak suka dengan hal ini.

Cklek!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuat Changmin menoleh dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Yoochun. Kekasihnya.

Mau apa dia datang kesini? Mau memberitahunya bahwa dia memilih Junsu? Eum?

Yoochun menutup pintu secara perlahan dan berjalan mendekati ranjang, dimana Changmin duduk disana. Changmin membawa kembali pandangannya ke depan, melihat jendela di depannya. Sedangkan Yoochun memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk di kursi samping ranjang Changmin.

Butuh penyesuaian keheningan bagi keduanya. Mereka sudah sering melewati masa ini, tentu jika mereka mendapatkan masalah. Tetapi, Yoochun sama sekali tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat. Hal apa yang membuat kekasihnya berubah kembali? Yoochun yakin hari ini bukan ulang tahun siapapun untuk dikerjai.

"Changmin, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Yoochun setelah dua hari ini Changmin begitu dingin terhadapnya. Changmin menoleh sebentar, sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya.

_Jangan pura-pura bodoh._

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Dongwook itu?"

_Kau, bodoh!_

"Hei, Changmin. Jebal~ bicaralah."

Changmin hanya diam, tidak menggubris sedikitpun kalimat dari Yoochun.

Yoochun yang menginginkan jawaban, berdiri dari duduknya. Dia meraih dagu Changmin hingga mereka bertatapan, walau mata Changmin ditamparkan ke arah lain.

"Hei~ apa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

Changmin hanya diam dengan memasang mimik kesal. Dia tidak tahu apa Yoochun-nya yang pintar itu berpura-pura bodoh atau memang berubah menjadi bodoh karena kecelakaan itu?

Cih, apa dia tidak peka terhadap perasaannya?

Yoochun menggerakan dagu Changmin sedikit, meminta jawaban. Namun yang ditanya masih memilih untuk diam.

Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Changmin, namun segera di tolak oleh namja tinggi itu.

Dan segera pikiran Yoochun mengambil sebuah jawaban.

Ciuman?

Ah, jangan-jangan...

"K-kau melihatku... ber-bersama Juns—"

Cklek!

Ketika suara pintu terbuka kembali terdengar, kalimat Yoochun terputus hingga disitu. Matanya membulat kecil melihat seorang namja masuk ke dalam dengan sebucket mawar merah di tangannya, seperti biasa. Namja itu tersenyum, seolah tanpa dosa ia datang kemari.

"Kupikir tak ada kau, Yoochun? Tadinya aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan Changmin."

Otot wajah Yoochun menegang melihat kehadiran orang itu. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changmin, menatap Se7en yang berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'bersenang-senang'?"

Se7en berjalan mendekati Changmin dan memberikan bucket mawar itu kepadanya. Changmin menerimanya dengan acuh, membuat Yoochun kesal dengan respon dari kekasihnya.

"Kau terlalu bodoh jika tidak tahu artinya."

Se7en berjalan ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Membuat Yoochun memutar tubuhnya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan sekecil apapun dari Se7en.

Changmin hanya diam di tempatnya, memainkan kelopak bunga berwarna merah itu dengan jari tangan kirinya—mengingat tangan kanannya masih diberi gips. Sedangkan Se7en menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan menantang—dengan posisi mereka yang bersebrangan diantara Changmin.

"Kuharap kau menjauh dari Changmin sebelum kesabaranku habis."

Se7en tertawa kecil, meremehkan sebelum berkata. "Kesabaran? Apa alasanmu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu kepadaku?"

"Jauhi orang yang sudah punya kekasih."

"Kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku, Hyung."

Mata Yoochun membulat lebar mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Sedangkan Se7en menarik segaris senyuman kemenangan, seolah peluangnya semakin lebar dari kalimat itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Changmin?"

Changmin mendengus sebelum mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yoochun. "Tidak adil bukan jika kau bisa berciuman dengan Kim Junsu sedangkan aku tidak diperbolehkan?"

Dan setelah kalimat itu lolos dari pita suara Changmin, yang pemuda tinggi itu lakukan adalah menarik wajah Se7en dengan tangan kirinya dan menciumnya dengan dalam tepat di bibir.

Tepat di hadapan kekasihnya.

Tepat masuk ke dalam bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shim Changmin?"

Buagh!

Sebuah pukulan keras membuat ciuman itu terlepas. Changmin menatap marah ke arah Yoochun yang memukul Se7en hingga namja itu tersungkur menjauh. Napasnya terengah, menahan emosi dalam dirinya.

"Beraninya kau mencium orang lain tepat dihadapan wajahku?"

Changmin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat yang penuh kemarahan itu.

"Orang lain? Ah, apa Hyung lupa? Dia tunanganku jika aku berhasil membuat hubungan kita berkahir."

Yoochun terhenti dalam pergerakannya. Dia memandang Changmin yang terlihat serius dengan kalimatnya.

Sedangkan Se7en mengusap pipinya yang terkena pukulan itu. Ada sobekan kecil di sudut bibirnya. Tetapi tidak apa. Sudah dua kali Changmin menciumnya seperti ini.

"J-jangan pernah berani kau..."

"Kenapa? Hyung sendiri berani mencium orang lain ketika Hyung sudah punya kekasih, kenapa aku tidak bisa? Bahkan aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih kepada Dongwook-hyung seperti yang aku lakukan bersama Kyuhyun waktu itu."

Buagh!

Bukan karena benci Yoochun melakukan hal ini. Dia memukul Changmin tepat di rahangnya karena dia begitu mencintainya. Dan mendengar kalimat menantang dari kekasihnya cukup membuatnya sensitif. Dia masih begitu trauma dengan apa yang Changmin lakukan bersama Kyuhyun waktu itu.

Se7en bergerak cepat, mendorong dada Yoochun dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?"

Dorongan itu membuat tubuh Yoochun mundur satu langkah. Se7en berjalan mendekati Yoochun—memutar ranjang Changmin—dan mendorong dadanya lagi ketika berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Changmin, huh?"

Yoochun bergerak marah. Mendorong dada Se7en yang mendekat dengan lebih keras.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa melarangku melakukannya kepada Changmin? Dia milikku! Aku bisa melakukan apapun terhadapnya!"

Changmin menyentuh rahangnya secara perlahan. _Rasanya menyakitkan dipukul oleh kekasihmu sendiri, walau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya_. _Tetapi_...Changmin menyentuh sudut bibirnya, _darah lagi_.

_Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitiku, bodoh!_

"Kau memukulnya, brengsek!"

Buagh!

Kali ini bukan pukulan dari Yoochun, namun dari Se7en untuk Yoochun di rahangnya. Membuat namja yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari segala lukanya karena kecelakaan itu jatuh tersungkur. Dan hal itu merupakan kesempatan bagi Se7en untuk kembali memukulnya tepat di wajah.

Buagh! Buagh!

"Kau tidak pantas melindungi Changmin! Dengar itu! Kau. Tidak. Pantas. Untu—"

Cklek!

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Seseorang yang baru datang ke dalam kamar itu berhasil menghentikan pukulan Se7en terhadap Yoochun. Changmin hanya membuang pandangannya, walau jari tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengusapi darah di sudut bibirnya.

Sedangkan Se7en mendorong tubuh Yoochun sebelum berdiri dan menjauh dari tubuh yang masih penuh luka itu dari kecelakaannya.

Jungmo—orang yang baru datang itu—segera membantu Yoochun berdiri. Yoochun menerima uluran tangan Jungmo dengan kesal, masih memandang marah ke arah Se7en yang mengusap rahangnya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi ungu samar.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jungmo kesal.

Changmin hanya mendengus sebelum memundurkan sedikit posisinya sehingga berubah dari duduk menjadi berbaring. Menarik selimut dengan satu tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajah.

Jungmo menarik Yoochun agar duduk di sofa, membiarkan Se7en yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Yoochun.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini secara baik-baik."

Se7en hanya mengacuhkan saran itu dan memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Keluar dari pintu yang kembali menutup itu.

Yoochun memandang kesal ke arah pintu, dimana Se7en sudah menghilang dari sana. Kemudian pandangannya teralih ke arah Changmin yang tertutupi selimut itu. Mengusap wajahnya dan membuang napas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi padamu, Changmin. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, jangan berubah menjadi seperti ini."

**.:o~o:.**

Makasih ya doanya~

Tangan aku sembuh X3

**Big thanks for ma beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi **a.k.a** BunyyMin25** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **|** rikha-chan **|** MiNamGirls **|** My Baby Dongho **|** Eunhyuk's wife **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**SARANGHAE~!**

**Makasih untuk cinta kalian kepada saya X3**


	50. Chap 4H: Not Predictable

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Not Predictable | May 4th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **4H~ BESOK TANGGAL BERAPA GUYS? EH, ADA YANG MAU IKUT MAIN ROLEPLAYER? BACA AUTHOR'S NOTE DI BAWAH~! :3**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Not Predictable | May 4th, 2012**

.

**Friday**

**May 4th, 2012**

**05:03 AM**

Zhoumi membuka kedua bolamatanya secara perlahan. Bukan terganggu oleh sesuatu atau siapapun, hanya saja dia merasa bahwa dia harus bangun sekarang. Ketika matanya sudah terbuka, Zhoumi mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangnya. Melirik ke meja nakas kecil di samping ranjangnya, ke arah handphone-nya. Jarinya segera meraih handphone itu dan melihat ada beberapa panggilang tak terjawab disana.

**Missed Calls**

**Hangeng-ge (37)**

**2012.05.04 02:21 AM**

**Heechul-hyung (22)**

**2012.05.04 03:09 AM**

Zhoumi mendengus pelan.

Sudah cukup. Dia sudah muak dengan mereka. Seharusnya mereka peka terhadapnya. Jika dia sudah acuh kepada Henry, itu artinya dia sudah tidak mencintainya. Agak berat mengatakan hal itu tetapi mengingat Kyuhyun, Zhoumi rasa perasaannya lebih besar kepada namja itu. Lagipula dia tidak suka namja childish seperti Henry. Dia lebih suka namja dingin namun bisa merona jika ia dekati—menurutnya.

Zhoumi sudah mengikuti permintaan keduanya untuk meminta maaf kepada Henry. Tetapi... namja kecil itu tetap saja tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Dasar menyusahkan.

Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Seorang gadis, panggilan. Pelacur. Lumayan, sedikit membantu menghilangkan penat atas ketiga orang itu—Heechul, Hangeng dan Henry.

Zhoumi turun dari atas ranjang dan meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Sudah lama juga ia tidak ke rumah sakit. Jadi sepertinya hari ini dia harus menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Setidaknya dia tidak bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang menyebalkan itu.

Sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Menyatakan perasaannya sekarang juga. Dia sudah cukup lama menunggu. Ya setidaknya Kyuhyun dan Changmin tidak pernah bertemu selama sebulan ini, mungkin saja Changmin sudah melupakannya.

Semoga saja.

Dan juga Zhoumi benar-benar tertarik kepada Kyuhyun. Tidur bersama pelacur ataupun Henry sepertinya tidak akan semenyenangkan dengan tidur bersama Kyuhyun.

Maka, setelah memakai seluruh pakaiannya, Zhoumi meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja nakas dan pergi dari hotel itu.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Not Predictable | May 4th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**May 4th, 2012**

**08:11 AM**

Taemin berlari kecil ketika dia mendengar suara bel di rumahnya. Langkah kecilnya berhasil membawa dia menuju pintu, walau memakan waktu yang lumayan lama dari arah kamarnya ke lantai bawah. Dan setelah sampai ke tempat tujuannya, dia membuka pintu itu dengan cepat dan segera menabrakan dirinya kepada orang yang datang.

Minho—orang yang datang itu—sedikit mundur dari posisinya, namun tak lama setelah itu ia segera membalas pelukan Taemin sambil tersenyum.

"Minho-hyung~!"

Minho tertawa kecil melihat senyum di wajah Taemin. Berbeda ketika pertama dia diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan Taemin lagi. Berbeda dari Taemin yang menangis di pelukannya. Menggumamkan namanya dan nama Kai berulang kali. Minho begitu sedih melihat Taemin yang sepertinya benar-benar terpukul atas kematian Kai. Dia juga sangat terpukul walau mereka sering bertengkar.

Ah, mereka benar-benar merindukan Kai.

Dan melihat gambar-gambar buatan Taemin yang melukiskan dirinya, Taemin dan juga Kai ketika sedang bersama membuat Minho ingin menangis. Namun dia tidak akan menunjukan tangisnya mulai dari sekarang. Dia yang paling tua diantara Taemin dan Kai. Dan itu artinya dialah yang harus menjaga mereka, walau hanya Taemin yang bisa ia lindungi sekarang.

"Minho-hyung tahu tidak?"

Taemin mendongakan kepalanya dalam pelukan Minho. Minho menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

"Taemin sangat menyayangi Kai dan Hyung. Kalau ada yang harus pergi lagi, biarkan Taemin saja, ne~."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**May 4th, 2012**

**11:21 AM**

"Aku bilang aku sudah sembuh."

Jungmo memutar kedua bolamatanya mendengar kalimat yang sejak tadi Yoochun ucapkan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kesal dengan tingkah laku temannya yang begitu keras kepala. Sudah jelas bahwa dia belum pulih dari kecelakaan itu—walau Jungmo mengakui Yoochun termasuk namja yang kuat karena dia bertindak seperti orang yang sehat. Dia masih dalam masa pemulihan.

Memang sebuah keajaiban mereka bisa selamat. Tetapi tentu saja mereka butuh waktu pemulihan.

Jungmo membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Yoochun yang duduk di atas ranjang.

"Tetapi Dokter Sooman bilang—"

"Aku juga dokter! Dan aku mengerti akan tubuhku sendiri! Aku merasa sudah sehat! Lupakan tentang luka jahitan atau apapun! Aku sudah sembuh!"

Jungmo mendengus. "Kau terlihat frustasi sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Changmin berciuman dengan namja lain dihadapan wajahku! Astaga, bagaimana aku tidak frustasi melihatnya? Sekarang, aku hanya ingin berhenti mendapatkan masa pemulihan di rumah sakit agar aku bisa berada di kamar rawat Changmin setiap waktu!"

"Kau bisa melakukannya wal—"

"Dengar," Yoochun turun dari atas ranjangnya dan menatap Jungmo. "Dongwook itu laki-laki yang sangat brengsek. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut Changmin dariku. Jika aku tidak bertindak dari sekarang, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Sekarang aku hanya minta bantuan padamu, katakan kepada Dokter Sooman agar memperbolehkan aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Ah, tidak, begini saja. Katakan pada beliau untuk memperbolehkan aku dan Changmin keluar dari rumah sakit. Itu semua lebih baik kurasa."

Dan setelah itu Yoochun membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamar rawatnya, meninggalkan Jungmo sendirian. Dia berjalan ke kamar sebelahnya, tempat Changmin. Yoochun membuka pintu kamar rawat Changmin dengan perlahan. Kedua bolamatanya dapat menangkap sosok Changmin yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang, melihat ke arahnya sebentar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Yoochun hanya bisa diam ketika menutup pintu. Sudah beberapa hari ini—sejak insiden tiga hari yang lalu—mereka tidak berbicara. Yoochun memulai percakapan pun Changmin tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan kemudian—berpura-pura—tidur. Namun Yoochun bertekad untuk membuat Changmin bicara sekarang. Dia tidak ingin Changmin terlalu lama bergelut dengan batinnya. Dia takut jika Changmin akan mengambil pilihan yang begitu ditakuti Yoochun.

Yoochun menghampiri kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Changmin. Duduk disana secara perlahan dan setelah itu menatapnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam seperti ini?"

Changmin mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yoochun kepadanya. Matanya masih menatap ke arah lain, tidak peduli.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kalendar di atas meja nakas, dan setelah itu kembali kepada Changmin. "Sekarang tanggal 4 Mei. Masih tetap ingin diam sementara besok akan ada yang mati? Hm?"

Changmin masih memilih untuk diam dalam kebisuannya.

Yoochun mendengus kecil setelah itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi jangan kau pikir bahwa aku tidak bisa kasar kepadamu. Sadarlah Changmin. Berhenti berpikiran seperti anak kecil berumur duabelas tahun yang polos."

_Aku juga punya batas kesabaran._

Merasa geram, Changmin memberikan perhatiannya ke arah Yoochun dan menatapnya kesal. "Jadi apa maumu? Berhenti menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi! Dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan dengan **cinta sejatimu** itu!" kata Changmin seraya memberikan penekanan pada kata 'cinta sejatimu'.

Ada raut kekesalan di wajah Yoochun. Dia mengusap wajahnya perlahan, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Sudah kujelaskan padamu bahwa itu hanya ucapan permintaan maaf sekaligus perpisahan dariku! Aku menghamilinya, meninggalkannya tanpa meminta maaf, dan kurasa ini waktuku untuk mengatakan hal itu! Bersikaplah dewasa!"

Changmin menggertakan giginya. "Kau yang berpikiran dewasa, Hyung! Kau brengsek! Kau menciumny—"

"Dan kau tidur dengan Kyuhyun! Apa itu artinya hanya aku yang pantas disebut brengsek?"

_Sudah cukup. Aku bisa kasar kepadamu. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu. Sadarlah!_

Changmin mengatupkan mulutnya setelah kalimat Yoochun terasa menusuk di jantungnya.

Benar juga, dia lebih brengsek sebenarnya.

Yoochun memutuskan untuk menahan emosinya seperti biasa, walau pikiran bahwa dia harus bertindak kasar kepada Changmin kembali terlintas. Dia menurunkan sedikit nada bicaranya. "Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan aku berusaha untuk melupakan tentang segala hal yang pernah kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun. Berpikirlah secara dewasa, Changmin. Berhenti mengikuti egomu, emosimu. Gunakan akal sehat sebelum melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu."

Changmin diam dalam posisinya, menatap Yoochun dengan takut.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sadar. Sadarlah bahwa hanya kau yang ada dihatiku." Nada itu terdengar lembut seperti Yoochun yang sebelumnya. "Aku dan Junsu sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Percayalah, hanya kau yang aku cintai. Maka dari itu bersikaplah sepeti Changmin yang biasanya. Aku suka sikap childish-mu, tetapi aku benci dengan sikapmu yang kalah oleh emosi. Tidak bisa mengontrolnya dan melakukan apapun yang melintas di pikiranmu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

Changmin menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit, mengambil posisi berbaring.

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa besok akan ada yang mati. Dalam beberapa jam ini akan ada yang mati." Yoochun menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan jika seandainya aku yang mati, aku hanya ingin kau berada disampingku. Dengan damai."

Changmin menarik selimut di dekat kakinya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain itu.

"Maafkan aku. Jika aku yang pergi, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar kalimat itu.

**.:o~o:.**

MAAF YA PENDEK~

HAYOOOH~ KETEBAK GAK KORBAN UNTUK BESOK~? :3

**EH ADA YANG MAU IKUTAN ROLEPLAYER? BAHASA INDO KOK~ :D**

**Yang mau ikutan roleplayer, add FB aku Yuri Han Youngra, tapi kalau bisa di kotak review kalian tulis nama FB-nya (soalnya aku gak confirm semua orang, takut ada orang nyasar). Yang belum tahu nanti aku jelasin. Intinya Ropleplayer itu permainan peran. Jadi kamu berperan sebagai bias atau idola k-pop kamu yang lain dan... AH POKOKNYA RAME~! NANTI AKU JELASIN DI FB~!**

**Nah, aku kasih tahu siapa aja yang udah ada di RP itu~ biar kalian gak booking orang yang udah ada :)**

**Yang sudah ada:**

**NU'EST's Ren**

**SHINee's Taemin**

**SHINee's Onew**

**Super Junior's Kyuhyun**

**Super Junior's Eunhyuk**

**Super Junior's Donghae**

**Super Junior's Siwon**

**Super Junior's Yesung**

**Super Junior's Ryeowook**

**U-Kiss's Kevin**

**DBSK's Yunho**

**DBSK's Jaejoong (JYJ TETAP BAGIAN DARI DBSK~! AKTF!)**

**Infinite's L**

**EXO-K's Baekhyun**

**Teen Top's Niel**

**Actor Song Joongki**

**Yang udah di booking:**

**EXO-K's Chanyeol**

**EXO-M's Tao**

**DBSK's Changmin**

**F.T. Island's Jaejin**

**Super Junior's Sungmin**

**Super Junior M's Zhoumi (ZHOUMI JUGA SJ!)**

**B1A4's Gongchan**

**Nah, yang mau ikutan bilang ke aku mau booking siapa, yang belum ada di list itu ya :3**

**Jangan lupa add FB aku~ :D jangan lupa tulis di review**

**Ah, pokoknya ini ROLEPLAYER YAOI! Boleh anak BoyBand, Ulzzang, Aktor, MC dll. Pokoknya di Korea dan itu COWOK!**

**THANKS~ :D**

**Big thanks for ma beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi **a.k.a** BunyyMin25** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **|** rikha-chan **|** MiNamGirls **|** My Baby Dongho **|** Eunhyuk's wife **|** winterheenim **|dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**SARANGHAE~!**

**Makasih untuk cinta kalian kepada saya X3**

Curhat dikit, jari aku kejepit pintu mobil ToT

**PS: Ninamum Itha HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MAAF TELAT~ :D**


	51. Chap 5: May 5th, 2012

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time | May 5th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **5 MEI! Maaf kalau pendek dan gak seru~ aku lagi ada masalah nih, tiba-tiba dateng masalahnya =..=**

.

.

.

.

**The Time | May 5th, 2012**

.

**Satu jam menjelang pukul 00:00**

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa di koridor rumah sakit. Dia perlu bergegas menemui Zhoumi. Ya, setidaknya dia harus bertemu Zhoumi agar bisa membantunya untuk menemui Changmin. Satu jam—kurang—lagi tanggal Lima Mei. Kyuhyun menyesal sempat melupakan tanggal itu karena pikirannya terus berputar mengenai Changmin.

Changmin, Changmin, Changmin, dan hanya Changmin.

Sudah satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu.

Ketika melihat ruangannya semakin dekat, Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Bahkan dia hampir menabrak beberapa suster dan dokter—bahkan kerabat pasien—yang berlalu lalang disana. Dia harus segera sampai dan meminta Zhoumi untuk membawanya bertemu dengan Changmin.

Itu harus. Dia tidak ingin Changmin yang pergi.

Ketika sampai di hadapan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang menjadi tujuannya, Kyuhyun segera mengetuk pintu berulang kali dengan tempo yang agak cepat. Hanya perlu beberapa detik menunggu, pintu terbuka. Beruntunglah Kyuhyun karena Zhoumi tidak tengah menangani pasien dan masih ada di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Kyu? Ada apa malam-malam datang kesini?" tanya Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, membuat Zhoumi mengerti dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar. Membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kau sedang sibuk, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Duduklah dulu." Dia menunjuk ke salah satu kursi. "Aku tidak sedang sibuk. Ada apa?" dan kemudian Zhoumi duduk di kursi samping Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

Zhoumi tersenyum senang. Ketika dia berniat untuk kembali menyewa pelacur, ternyata ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu. Zhoumi akan mencoba merebutnya hari ini. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus segera memiliki Kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali bertemu. Zhoumi tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Apa... kau benar-benar sudah memberikan handphone Changmin kepadanya?"

Zhoumi mengangguk mantap. Dia sudah tidak ragu untuk berbohong. "Tentu saja."

"Tetapi... m-mengapa dia belum—"

"Kau tahu sendiri, bukan?" Zhoumi mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dan akhrinya mengangguk pasrah. "Yeah, yeah. Yoochun. Aku tahu."

Zhoumi tersenyum senang. Dia mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya waspada.

"Ke-kemarin aku melihatmu di club."

Zhoumi mengangkat aslisnya. "Oh, kau kesana juga? Kenapa tidak menghampiriku?"

"Kau dokter. Masa iya kau mabuk seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyuhyun. Khawatir padaku ya?"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya pelan.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya maksud lain kesini."

Zhoumi menarik segaris senyuman yang lebih lebar di bibirnya. Dia menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. "Hm? Apa itu?" Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan, berusaha menjauh namun tangan Zhoumi menahannya. "B-bisa kau... bawa aku bertemu Changmin?"

Zhoumi terkesiap sebentar. Namun setelah itu sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. Membawa tubuhnya lebih mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan membatasi pergerakannya.

"Z-Zhoumi..."

"Kyuhyun sudah bersama Yoochun. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja. Ah... mungkin aku bisa menjadi orang lain itu."

Dan setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Zhoumi berhasil menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan liar seperti apa yang dilakukannya kepada pelacur-pelacur yang dia sewa beberapa malam kemarin. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan itu, namun tenaga Zhoumi lebih kuat.

Mungkin... orang yang terobsesilah yang bisa melakukan hal ini. Berubah dari baik menjadi hilang kendali.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**May 5th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

Zhoumi mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun terhadap meja di ruangannya. Menyingkirkan vas bunga yang berada disana hingga jauh dan pecah di lantai. Dia menaikkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus ke atas meja, dengan bibir mereka yang masih bertautan.

Zhoumi tahu ini terlalu cepat, tetapi lebih baik begini bukan?

Dia benar-benar mabuk akan ciuman ini. Dia benar-benar mabuk akan segala hal menyangkut Kyuhyun. Dan bisa merasakan bibirnya seperti ini membuat Zhoumi lepas kendali.

Salah satu tangan Zhoumi menahan tangan Kyuhyun, membatasi pergerakannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak ke arah kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Menyelipkan salah satu tangannya disana, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang kaget.

Zhoumi tersenyum dalam ciuman. Dia menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun—ketika kesempatan itu ada—dan segera merebut lidahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mendorong Zhoumi, namun tenaga namja itu memang lebih kuat darinya. Kakinya memberontak, namun ketika jemari Zhoumi berhasil terselip ke dalam celananya, Kyuhyun semakin takut.

Dia berharap ada yang menolongnya dari keadaan ini.

Zhoumi mengangkat salah satu kaki Kyuhyun hingga menekuk di atas meja. Memudahkannya untuk naik ke atas tubuhnya dan memperpanas ciuman. Dia tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun akan marah setelah ini. Yang pasti dia harus memilikinya sekarang juga.

Dan ketika dia berhasil menyentuh sesuatu di dalam celana Kyuhyun, pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan cepat. Menampilkan sosok seorang namja yang berdiri marah melihat pemandangan itu.

"Zhoumi-ge!"

Zhoumi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap marah ke arah si pengganggu.

Changmin.

Matanya terlihat nyalang. Terlihat ada kemarahan yang sudah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Bergerak dengan cepat, Changmin mendekati mereka dan mengangkat tangan kirinya sehingga...

Buagh!

Mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi meringis pelan, kesempatan yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Zhoumi menjauh dan turun dari atas meja. Dia berlari ke arah di belakang tubuh Changmin, dan berusaha mengatur napasnya sendiri.

Zhoumi mengusap pipinya perlahan. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan di rahang Changmin.

Buagh!

Changmin jatuh tersungkur di lantai, dengan sudut bibir yang sobek karena pukulan itu. Ada tetesan darah di yang keluar.

"Jangan mengganggu makan malamku!"

Masih dengan penuh emosi, Changmin melihat ada beberapa pecahan dari vas bunga di bawah meja. Dia tidak akan mungkin membunuh Zhoumi, dia hanya berniat untuk mengancam Zhoumi dengan benda ini.

Maka, Changmin segera meraih salah satu pecahan yang paling besar dan mengacungkannya ke arah Zhoumi.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Zhoumi mendengus. Dia mendekat ke arah Changmin dengan kesal dan menendang punggungnya.

Buagh!

"Akkhh!"

Changmin meringis keras. Pasalnya tubuhnya belum sepulih tubuh Yoochun. Masih banyak anggota tubuhnya yang sakit. Apalagi dengan pukulan itu.

Refleks, Changmin mengangkat pecahan vas di tangannya dan menusukkannya di salah satu betis Zhoumi.

"Akkhh!"

Kali ini Zhoumi yang meringis. Pecahan vas itu tertancap di betisnya, mengeluarkan darah yang membasahi jemari Changmin. Hendak melakukan sesuatu, ketika Zhoumi berkedip ada angin kencang yang menabraknya.

Angin? Darimana? Di ruangan tertutup seperti ini mana mungkin ada angin kencang yang menabraknya. Setidaknya jika jendela terbuka, angin tidak akan bisa menabraknya seperti ini.

Di tengah rasa penasarannya, Zhoumi membuka kedua matanya.

Dan semuanya berubah.

Dia terduduk di hamparan rumput hijau tua yang luas. Ada banyak pohon tinggi di sekitarnya, menjulang. Membuat sekitarnya gelap. Ada beberapa burung gagak yang terbang diantara cabang-cabang pohon tinggi yang terlihat mengerikan itu. Sungguh, semuanya terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Ditambah dengan kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui apa?

What the hell?

Dimana dia?

Dimana Kyuhyun?

Dimana Changmin?

Zhoumi teringat pada tusukan yang Changmin buat dan segera menengokan kepalanya ke bawah. Masih ada. Pecahan vas itu masih ada. Zhoumi menarik pecahan vas itu perlahan untuk memastikan.

Ini asli.

Nyata.

Tetapi... bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Zhoumi menarik pecahan kaca itu perlahan. Sebagai seorang dokter, dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jarinya mengeluarkan pecahan vas itu dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Segera dia merobek kaos dalamnya dan melilitkannya di luka yang mengeluarkan darah itu. Darah ini harus dihentikan, jika tidak ia bisa mati kehabisan darah.

Setelah itu, Zhoumi memilih untuk berdiri secara perlahan dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Tenpat ini terasa asing baginya. Ditambah dengan kejadian tiba-tiba yang membuatnya berada disini. Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Apakah ia bermimpi?

Tidak. Zhoumi yakin rasa sakit ini bukan mimpi. Terlebih dengan ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Dia yakin seratus persen bahwa kenikmatan itu bukanlah mimpi.

Maka, Zhoumi memilih untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke arah manapun di tempat yang mirip dengan hutan ini.

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**01:00 AM**

Dia memilih untuk berjalan ke arah selatan. Agak terpincang dengan kaki kirinya yang terluka. Namun dia harus segera mendapatkan jawaban. Ada dimanakah dia dan apa yang terjadi disini?

Dan ketika dia mendengar suara bising dari kejauhan, Zhoumi mempercepat langkahnya. Mungkin dia akan mendapatkan jawaban. Mungkin dia akan bertemu seseorang. Mungkin dia bisa tahu tempat apa ini dan apa yang terjadi.

Kaki panjangnya membawa dia menuju sumber suara dengan cepat—walau kakinya terluka. Namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun walau suara-suara itu masih terdengar. Seperti suara raungan atau semacamnya. Zhoumi memperlambat gerakannya, perlahan untuk mencari asal dari suara itu.

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**02:00 AM**

Raungan atau rintihan itu mulai terdengar jelas. Namun Zhoumi tetap tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi di gelapnya hutan yang menyeramkan ini.

"Halo! Ada seseorang disini?" tanyanya.

Dia akan memberikan Changmin perhitungan jika dia sudah bertemu dengannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia mendapatkan jawaban tentang segala pertanyaannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Zhoumi tetap berjalan dengan perlahan. Berusaha untuk meredam langkah kakinya. Dia takut yang dia temukan bukanlah jawaban... melainkan bahaya.

Instingnya yang mengatakan hal itu.

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**03:00 AM**

Hanya beberapa langkah dari posisinya berdiri, Zhoumi dapat mendengar suara rintihan itu terdengar sangat jelas. Ditambah dengan suara aneh dari sesuatu yang mendekat. Zhoumi bergerak waspada. Melihat sekelilingnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada beberapa yang mendekat.

Dari atas pohon-pohon tinggi itu, datang beberapa makhluk seperti manusia yang merangkak layaknya laba-laba turun ke bawah. Mereka telanjang, namun tubuhnya yang penuh cakaran dan keriput membuatnya menakutkan. Ditambah dengan rambut acak berwarna hitam dan lidah panjang yang menjulur keluar. Kuku-kuku panjang itu bergerak, seolah ingin mencakar Zhoumi di bawah mereka.

Zhoumi masih belum menyadari kehadiran makhluk-makhluk itu. Ia hanya berputar, berusaha mencari sumber suara.

"Halo! Ada yang bisa membantuku?"

Dan dari belakang tubuhnya beberapa makhluk itu berhasil turun dan mendekat ke arah Zhoumi. Dan ketika lengah, salah satu makhluk berhasil mencakar kaki Zhoumi.

Crakk!

"Arrggh!"

Zhoumi meringis, segera berbalik dan mendapati ada beberapa makhluk merangkak di hadapannya. Zhoumi terkesiap ketika banyak makhluk serupa yang juga turun dari atas pohon. Tanpa memperdulikan lukanya, dia segera memilih untuk berlari ke arah manapun.

"Aish! Aish! Tempat apa ini?"

"Hraaahh!"

"Hrrhhhh!"

Begitulah kira-kira suara yang dikeluarkan makhluk-makhluk itu. Menggeram dengan lidah panjang mereka yang terjulur keluar. Mengejar Zhoumi yang berusaha lari menjauh dari makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?"

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**04:00 AM**

Zhoumi berlari dengan sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Makhluk-makhluk merangkak itu masih mengejarnya. Bahkan ada salah satu yang merangkak dengan cepat, hampir menyusul Zhoumi.

"Hrraahhh!"

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ada apa ini?"

"Hrrahh!"

Salah satu makhluk lompat ke arahnya. Menerkamnya seperti binatang buas dan bersiap mencakar Zhoumi.

"Hraahh!"

Crakk!

"Argghh!"

Zhoumi mendapatkan cakaran lagi, namun kali ini di perutnya. Dia segera mendorong makhluk itu menjauh, sebelum makhluk lainnya berhasil menangkapnya. Dengan rasa sakit itu, Zhoumi berlari menjauh lagi.

"Apa ini? Mimpi buruk apa ini?"

Bruk!

Tanpa sengaja, kakinya menabrak akar pohon yang memang berada di permukaan tanah. Membuat ia jauh terguling di permukaan hutan yang tidak rata itu.

"Hraahhh!"

Suara itu terdengar semakin banyak dan dekat. Zhoumi berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya, membiarkan luka yang mengeluarkan darah dan memilih untuk berlari.

"Brengsek! Apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**05:00 AM**

Zhoumi berhasil membawa dirinya jauh dari jangkauan makhluk-makhluk yang merangkak itu. Kakinya membawa dia ke ujung hutan, dimana Zhoumi menemukan sebuah danau yang cukup besar. Airnya berwarna hitam, tenang dan seperti tidak berpenghuni.

Melihat hal itu, Zhoumi memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya di depan danau dan duduk disana. Meringis. Merasakan perihnya luka yang dia punya.

"Aish! Apa-apaan ini?"

Dia membuka jas dokter yang dia kenakan dan menyimpannya di samping. Jarinya memegang kaos yang sudah sobek yang dia kenakan dan mengangkatnya—dia memang menggunakan kaos bukan kemeja. Ada beberapa cakaran panjang disana. Mengeluarkan daras dan rasanya sangat perih.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Sebenarnya dimana aku?"

Dia menyentuh sedikit lukanya. Pandangannya melihat ke sekitar, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya namun tidak ada. Hanya air hitam dari danau yang mungkin bisa menjadi pilihannya.

Tetapi danau tenang itu memiliki air berwarna hitam. Tetapi bisa saja itu karena faktor gelapnya pohon.

Maka Zhoumi membawa dirinya mendekati danau, berniat mengambil sedikit air dari danau untuk membersihkan luka di perut dan betisnya karena ketika dia jatuh tanah bercampur dengan luka itu. Ketika tangannya terulur ke air, suara dari makhluk-makhluk merangkak—atau merayap—itu kembali terdengar.

Zhoumi menolehkan pandangannya untuk melihat.

Tidak ada.

Dan kemudian ada sesuatu yang menariknya ke dalam danau.

Byuuurr!

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**06:00 AM**

Zhoumi berusaha membawa dirinya ke permukaan. Ada sesuatu yang menarik kakinya dari dalam air. Sementara dia harus segera menyentuh permukaan, mengambil pasokan oksigen yang tak sempat ia ambil ketika masuk ke dalam danau.

Blukbuk~ blukbuk~

"Tol—blukbuk—tolonghh!"

Zhoumi berusaha membuka mata di dalam air hitam itu. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang terus menarik kakinya, membawanya ke dasar danau. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke atas sedangkan kakinya berusaha untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang menjeratnya.

Blukbuk~ blukbuk~

Kaki panjang itu menendang-nendang di dalam air sedangkan tangannya berusaha mencari sesuatu di atas sana yang bisa menjadi pegangan.

Blukbuk~ blukbuk~

Zhoumi merasakan oksigennya sudah semakin menipis. Tubuhnya sudah melemah. Sesuatu itu semakin keras menarik kakinya. Dan dia sudah tidak mempunyai banyak tenaga.

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**07:00 AM**

Grep!

Seseorang menyentuh tangannya yang terulur ke atas. Zhoumi yang sebelumnya memejamkan mata mulai membuka lagi—walaupun yang dia lihat hanyalah air hitam. Kelegaan muncul di wajahnya ketika dia merasakan tangan itu mengangkatnya dari dalam danau.

Kupikir aku akan mati sekarang.

Dan ketika tubuhnya sudah menyentuh tanah, Zhoumi segera mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Dia terbatuk-batuk kecil, memejamkan mata seraya mengusapi dadanya.

"Uhuk... uhuk.."

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**08:00 AM**

Perlahan Zhoumi membuka matanya. Dia sudah berada di darat sekarang, tetapi bukan di depan danau lagi. Dia berada di depan sebuah rumah sakit tua yang terlihat sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Cat dindingnya mengelupas dan ditumbuhi beberapa tumbuhan lumut. Banyak kaca jendela yang pecah. Ada banyak kayu yang sudah lapuk. Sepertinya bangunan ini memang sudah tua termakan usia.

Tetapi, mengapa dia bisa berada disini? Siapa yang menyelamatkannya?

Zhoumi memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tubuhnya masih basah kuyup. Mana mungkin dia bermimpi. Tetapi dimana lagi ini? Siapa yang menolongnya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Zhoumi memilih untuk berdiri. Melupakan rasa perih di tubuhnya dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Aku benar-benar harus mendapatkan jawaban sekarang."

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**09:00 AM**

Zhoumi membuka pintu rumah sakit tua itu dengan perlahan. Ada bau bangunan lama yang sudah tidak pernah didatangi menguar di sekitar. Zhoumi berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang.

Langkahnya membawanya masuk, lebih dalam kedalam lorong rumah sakit.

"Halo? Ada seseorang disini?"

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**10:00 AM**

Tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mata Zhoumi melirik ke segala arah, memperhatikan semuanya. Bangunan yang sudah rusak dan kotor. Zhoumi tidak bisa memperkirakan sudah berapa lama bangunan ini ditinggali. Dia mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengobati—atau setidaknya berguna—untuk lukanya. Namun, seperti yang dia perkirakan. Tak akan ada benda yang masih steril disini.

Bruk!

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Suaranya dari belakang tubuhnya. Zhoumi segera menengok ke belakang, mencari sumber suara. Namun dia tidak menemukan apapun. Ketika hendak untuk mengembalikan pandangannya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelinding kemudian menyentuh kakinya.

Tubuh Zhoumi menegang. Tentu saja dia kaget. Wajahnya menunduk sedikit, untuk melihat apa yang menyentuh kakinya.

Deg!

Se-sebuah... kepala manusia?

Refleks Zhoumi segera menendang kepala dengan mata yang melotot ke arahnya itu dengan keras. Zhoumi segera membalikan tubuhnya. Berniat untuk kembali keluar dari rumah sakit namun beberapa sosok makhluk di depannya menghentikan pergerakannya.

Makhluk itu... makhluk merayap itu...

"Hrahhh!"

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**11:00 AM**

Zhoumi memutar pandangannya. Mencari celah untuk kabur dari semuanya. Dia harus bergerak cepat, karena makhluk-makhluk itu mulai merayap mendekatinya.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dia bergerak panik dan memilih untuk lari ke sembarang arah.

"Fuck! Apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya?"

"Hraahh!"

Makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu mengejarnya. Zhoumi berlari terpincang ke sebelah kiri, ke koridor yang lebih rusak daripada sebelumnya.

"Hrraahh!"

"Bantu aku! Kumohon siapapun bantu aku!"

Zhoumi melihat ada sebuah ruangan yang terbuka. Dia segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya.

"Fuck! Makhluk apa itu?"

Ia mengusap dada dan mencoba mengatur napasnya.

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**12:00 PM**

"Hraaaaahhh!"

Suara itu masih terdengar dari luar. Dan pintu yang Zhoumi tutup sedikit berguncang. Zhoumi menarik sebuah meja besar di ruangan itu dan meletakannya di depan pintu. Mengunci pintu itu agar makhluk-makhluk itu tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Entah mengapa tubuh Zhoumi sudah tidak basah kuyup lagi.

"Agrh! Sialan! Apa yang terjadi disini, Tuhan? Ada apa ini?"

Namun tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Zhoumi terduduk di lantai. Menengadahkan kepalanya dan menarik napas.

"Siapapun, bantu aku keluar dari sini."

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**01:00 PM**

"Hrahh!"

Bug! Bug!

Zhoumi memperhatikan pintu yang sedikit terdorong akibat pergerakan dari para makhluk itu. Namun dia hanya diam. Setidaknya dia bisa beristirahat disini untuk beberapa waktu. Di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui apa.

Mata Zhoumi melihat ke sekitar. Ini ruangan dokter yang sudah lama tidak berpenghuni.

Bug! Bug!

Mata Zhoumi menangkap sebuah jalan keluar. Ada jendela di ruangan itu. Beruntung karena dia tidak naik ke lantai dua ketika berlari. Zhoumi mendekati jendela itu dan mengusap banyak debu disana.

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**02:00 PM**

Ada jalan keluar. Dia bisa keluar.

Bug! Bug!

Suara gedoran itu semakin keras. Mungkin makhluk-makhluk itu menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya terhadap pintu. Tetapi Zhoumi tidak peduli. Dia mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memecahkan jendela itu.

Kursi.

Zhoumi bergegas mengambil kursi itu dan memukulkannya terhadap kaca jendela dengan keras.

Prang!

Zhoumi membanting kursi itu sembarang arah. Jarinya menyingkirkan beberapa kaca yang masih menempel di sisi jendela. Setelah dirasa cukup, Zhoumi membawa tubuhnya keluar dari rumah sakit tua itu.

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**03:00 PM**

Bruk!

Srett!

"Akhh!"

Zhoumi berhasil keluar dari dalam rumah sakit itu dengan menjatuhkan dirinya lewat jendela yang agak tinggi, walau salah satu pecahan kaca yang masih menancap di jendela menggores lengan kanannya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. Zhoumi meringis. Segera berdiri dan memilih untuk berlari menjauh.

"Aku akan mengutuk-Mu Tuhan jika kau tidak membawaku segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini!"

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**04:00 PM**

"Siapa yang akan kau kutuk? Hm?"

Zhoumi membulatkan matanya ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang tubuhnya. Dia menghentikan larinya. Membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang berbicara kepadanya.

Orang itu...

Orang yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu.

Orang yang ia cium bibirnya.

Orang yang membuatnya dengan tega membuang Henry.

Dia...

"Kyuhyun? Benarkah kau Kyuhyun?"

Orang yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu mengangguk. Zhoumi masih ingat dengan pakaian yang Kyuhyun gunakan ketika ia menciumnya. Dan Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian itu sekarang.

Apa... apa itu artinya dia bisa keluar dari sini?

"Hyung, kau ingin memilikiku? Hm?"

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**05:00 PM**

Zhoumi menggerenyitkan dahinya.

Walaupun dia ingin memiliki Kyuhyun, tetapi dia termasuk orang yang pintar. Dia tidak akan langsung terjerumus oleh kalimat itu. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang dingin kepadanya, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu. Lalu kehadiran Kyuhyun di tempat yang aneh ini juga perlu dipertanyakan.

Maka, Zhoumi bergerak mundur dari posisinya, menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat.

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun."

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**06:00 PM**

"Kau menolakku? Hm?"

Zhoumi menggeleng seraya masih memundurkan langkahnya

Kyuhyun berjalan lebih mendekat. Tertawa kecil ketika Zhoumi menabrak seseorang di belakang tubuhnya.

Bruk!

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**07:00 PM**

Zhoumi membalikan tubuhnya dengan segera. Dan matanya membulat lebar ketika dia melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

Henry.

"H-Henry?"

"Zhoumi-ge, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**08:00 PM**

Zhoumi mengganti posisi berdirinya. Di samping kirinya ada Kyuhyun yang menyeringai sedangkan di sisi kanannya ada Henry yang menatapnya sendu.

"Apa kau akan membuangku, Zhoumi-ge?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil di posisinya. "Tentu saja. Pacarmu itu mencintaiku. Bahkan kami sudah pernah tidur bersama."

Zhoumi menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya. Bohong! Semuanya bohong! Tidak mungkin mereka berada disini sekarang! Tidak mungkin! Ini tempat yang sangat aneh!

Zhoumi yakin Henry masih ada di rumah Hangeng dan Heechul. Sudah beberapa hari sejak—

Eh tunggu?

Henry mengurung diri sejak tanggal... apa... apakah s-sekarang tanggal...

**5 Mei**.

Bukankah itu... tanggal kematian yang tengah Changmin cari penyebabnya.

Apakah...

Zhoumi membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Di-dia yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya?

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**09:00 PM**

Cleb!

Belum sempat ia melakukan sesuatu, ada rasa panas yang menusuk di punggungnya. Zhoumi tidak bisa menahan segumpal darah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya.

Sungguh, rasanya menyakitkan.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi bukan, Zhoumi-ge?"

Berniat untuk berbalik, dia sudah melihat ada Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke hadapannya. Kyuhyun meraih sebuah batu sebesar genggaman tangan di tanah dan menyeringai ke arah Zhoumi.

"Dan kau mencampakkanku, Zhoumi?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Zhoumi. "Aku berniat untuk memberikan diriku untukmu, tetapi mengapa kau tak percaya padaku?"

Buagh!

Batu itu Kyuhyun pukulkan di kepala Zhoumi, membuat namja itu merintih kesakitan. Tepat ketika cairan kental mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Zhoumi-ge bilang akan selalu bersamaku."

Cleb!

Satu tusukan lagi di punggungnya.

"A-akh.. H-Henry..."

"Kau menciumku tadi."

Buagh!

Satu pukal lagi di kepalanya.

Zhoumi merasakan kepalanya sudah mulai berat. Rasanya menyakitkan. Pukulan dan tusukan itu membuatnya melihat ujung kematiannya.

"A-apa ini... kematianku?"

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**10:00 PM**

Cleb!

Buagh!

Tusukan dan pukulan lagi. Membuat Zhoumi jatuh dari posisi berdirinya.

"Kau membuangku, Zhoumi-ge. Mungkin kau lebih pantas berada di Neraka."

Cleb!

"A-akh..."

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**11:00 PM**

"Kau juga mencampakan aku."

Cleb!

Buagh! Buagh!

Pukulan dari batu itu membuat kepala Zhoumi bocor. Mengeluarkan banyak darah dari kepalanya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Menginjak tubuh Zhoumi yang terkapar di tanah seraya tertawa.

Henry juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mengangkat pisaunya dengan tinggi dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ucapkan selamat datang untuk segala pembayaran dosamu."

CLEB!

Dan tusukan terakhir di dadanya itu membawa dia untuk membayar segala dosanya.

**Sunday**

**May 6th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Selamat tinggal Zhoumi. Berbahagialah karena kau adalah salah satu pemain dalam permainan ini."

Kyuhyun dan Henry menyeringai, memperhatikan tarikan napas terakhir yang dapat Zhoumi rasakan.

"Selamat tinggal. Selamat bersenang-senang di Neraka."

Dan **Lima Mei**-mu sudah berakhir.

**.:o~o:.**

**NEXT~**

**Maaf ya, aku lagi dapat masalah. Jadinya pendek T.T**

**Maaf untuk yang menunggu~**

**ZHOUMI YANG MATI~ KALIAN SENENG KAN OLOLOLO **/ditendang


	52. Chap 5A: Wrong

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Wrong | May 5th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **5A maaf ya pendek bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeettt! Tapi ini surprise untuk kaliaaaaaannn :3**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Wrong | May 5th, 2012**

.

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

Changmin bergegas menuju ruangan Zhoumi sekarang.

Sebelumnya, Yoochun sedang bersamanya. Menunggunya seperti biasa. Namun, ketika dia sedang ke kamar toliet di ruang rawat Changmin, Changmin segera turun dari ranjangnya. Kemarin Jungmo berkata bahwa dia pernah melihat Kyuhyun kemarin, tepatnya bertemu Zhoumi. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin beranggapan bahwa Kyuhyun ada disini sekarang. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjenguknya, tetapi apa bisa Kyuhyun melupakan tentang Death Cycle yang berhasil merebut seseorang yang dia cintai—sebelumnya?

Hal itu membuat Changmin mengambil sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan jauh dari Death Cycle. Dan Changmin yang paling tahu diantara mereka tentang Death Cycle. Itu artinya, Kyuhyun tidak akan jauh dari Changmin.

Berusaha berjalan dengan cepat—walau agak terasa sakit—ketika matanya sudah menangkap pintu ruangan Zhoumi. Dia harus cepat sebelum Yoochun menemukannya. Setidaknya dia harus memastikan apakah disana ada Kyuhyun atau tidak.

Karena sekarang sudah tepat tanggal 5 Mei.

Waktu untuk kematian lagi.

Ketika melihat sebuah pintu putih Changmin segera mendorongnya dengan tangan kiri sehingga pintu terbuka. Dan disanalah dia melihat pemandangan yang membuat emosinya kembali naik.

"Zhoumi-ge!"

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Wrong | May 5th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**12:01 AM**

"Zhoumi-ge!"

Mata Changmin terlihat nyalang. Terlihat ada kemarahan yang sudah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Bergerak dengan cepat, Changmin mendekati mereka dan mengangkat tangan kirinya sehingga...

Buagh!

Mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi meringis pelan, kesempatan yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Zhoumi menjauh dan turun dari atas meja. Dia berlari ke arah di belakang tubuh Changmin, dan berusaha mengatur napasnya sendiri.

Zhoumi mengusap pipinya perlahan. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan di rahang Changmin.

Buagh!

Changmin jatuh tersungkur di lantai, dengan sudut bibir yang sobek karena pukulan itu. Ada tetesan darah di yang keluar.

"Jangan mengganggu makan malamku!"

Masih dengan penuh emosi, Changmin melihat ada beberapa pecahan dari vas bunga di bawah meja. Dia tidak akan mungkin membunuh Zhoumi, dia hanya berniat untuk mengancam Zhoumi dengan benda ini.

Maka, Changmin segera meraih salah satu pecahan yang paling besar dan mengacungkannya ke arah Zhoumi.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Zhoumi mendengus. Dia mendekat ke arah Changmin dengan kesal dan menendang punggungnya.

Buagh!

"Akkhh!"

Changmin meringis keras. Pasalnya tubuhnya belum sepulih tubuh Yoochun. Masih banyak anggota tubuhnya yang sakit. Apalagi dengan pukulan itu.

Refleks, Changmin mengangkat pecahan vas di tangannya dan menusukkannya di salah satu betis Zhoumi.

"Akkhh!"

Kali ini Zhoumi yang meringis. Pecahan vas itu tertancap di betisnya, mengeluarkan darah yang membasahi jemari Changmin. Changmin hendak untuk berdiri, namun seketika tubuh Zhoumi terjatuh di hadapannya.

Bug!

Mata Zhoumi tiba-tiba terpejam. Lalu sedetik kemudian muncul luka-luka tusuk di tubuhnya dan juga kepalanya yang sudah bocor seperti dipukul oleh sesuatu yang keras.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menahan napasnya.

Disaat itu keduanya sadar... bahwa korban Lima Mei sudah mati di hadapan mereka.

"Changmin!"

Tepat ketika Jungmo, Yoochun dan beberapa suster datang keruangan itu, melihat Changmin terduduk di dekat mayat Zhoumi dengan banyak pecahan vas di lantai, salah satunya menusuk di kaki Zhoumi, darah di tangan Changmin... membuat semua orang salah paham.

"Ada pembunuh disini!"

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**May 5th, 2012**

**12:34 AM**

"Biarkan aku bertemu Changmin!"

Yoochun mendorong dua polisi yang menghalangi ruangan Jungmo. Dua polisi itu tetap menahan Yoochun disana. Menghalangi gerakannya yang ingin menembus benteng.

Beberapa polisi lain—termasuk Mr. Shim dan Yunho berada di ruangan itu—menggunakan ruangan itu untuk mengintrogasi Changmin, karena Changmin sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sementara Kyuhyun berada di sudut lain. Bersama beberapa polisi yang meminta keterangan.

Mayat Zhoumi sudah ditangani oleh beberapa dokter lain. Sementara Jungmo bersama Yoochun sekarang.

"Biarkan aku masuk ke dalam!"

"Kau tidak bisa, Tuan!"

Jungmo menarik Yoochun yang masih mendorong polisi itu. "Tenang Yoochun. Kau sendiri belum pulih."

"BIARKAN AKU BERTEMU CHANGMIN!"

Sementara di dalam ruangan Jungmo, Changmin menggigit bibirnya. Dia menatap Yunho dan ayahnya secara bergantian, tanpa ingin menatap polisi yang lainnya.

"Ayah... Yunho-hyung... kalian harus percaya padaku."

"Kau ditemukan dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah di samping mayat Zhoumi. Dia mendapatkan beberapa tusukan da—"

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak melakukannya. Zhoumi ada di siklus kematian."

Yunho memandang miris kearah Changmin yang disalahkan. Jujur saja, sekarang Yunho sudah percaya kepada Changmin. Tentang kematian itu. Tentang kematian berurut di setiap bulan itu.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya meyakinkan semua orang?

Semua orang pasti akan menyangka Changmin pembunuhnya. Walau tidak ada bukti akan pukulan di kepala Zhoumi, tetapi darah di tangan Changmin dan sidik jarinya di vas bunga itu membuat orang menyimpulkan...

Bahwa Changmin yang membunuh Zhoumi.

"Ayah..."

"Mr. Shim, kami harus membawa Changmin ke kantor polisi."

Dan aku akan dipenjara? Ya Tuhan... mengapa jadi seperti ini?

**.:o~o:.**

**Maaf ya semuanya kalau pendek ToT**

**Tapi ini kejutan baru untuk kalian :D**

PS : Fika1002, Kris udah ada. Tadi siang dia udah di booking. Twitter aku littlerape kalau mau tanya lagi :D

**Big thanks for ma beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi **a.k.a** BunyyMin25** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **|** rikha-chan **|** MiNamGirls **|** My Baby Dongho **|** Eunhyuk's wife **|** winterheenim **||** Jiji **|** mochiminonot **|** leeminralovehyuknyet **|** Fika1002 **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**SARANGHAE~!**

**Makasih untuk cinta kalian kepada saya X3**


	53. Chap 5B: Anger

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Anger | May 9th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **5B maaf ya pendek bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeettt! Saya banyak tugas dan masalah~ rasanya ingin mati. Apalagi banyak readers yang udah bosan T.T**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Anger | May 9th, 2012**

.

**Wednesday**

**May 9th, 2012**

**06:22 AM**

"Tenanglah, Yoochun."

Yoochun membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar dua kata yang masuk ke dalam satu kalimat itu. Dia memandang Jungmo kesal, terlihat dari urat kemarahan di wajahnya.

"Tenang? Kau menyuruhku untuk tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Polisi-polisi bodoh itu membawa Changmin dari rumah sakit sejak tiga hari yang lalu! Dan aku tidak mendapatkan kabar tentangnya sampai sekarang! Astaga! Kau masih bisa menyuruhku untuk tenang? Dia belum sembuh!"

"Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Jungmo.

"Biarkan aku keluar dari rumah sakit!"

"Kau tidak bisa." kata Jungmo. "Dokter Sooman bis—"

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Aku harus bertemu Changmin! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia masuk penjara karena sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya!"

Jungmo menggeleng pelan. Dia mengerti tentang Death Cycle sekarang. Dan dia percaya hal itu. Tetapi bagaimana caranya meyakinkan orang-orang? Semua pasti akan menuduh Changmin sebagai pembunuhnya. Ditambah dengan gosip yang beredar bahwa modus yang Changmin lakukan untuk membunuh Zhoumi adalah karena dia menyukai Kyuhyun yang disukai Zhoumi. Dan seluruh staf rumah sakit sudah mengetahui hal itu.

Hal yang membuat semua orang semakin jauh dari kebenaran.

"Argh!" Yoochun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Bagaimana ini? Semua orang sudah yakin bahwa Changmin adalah pembunuhnya! Kenapa juga gosip itu bisa beredar?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Anger | May 9th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**May 9th, 2012**

**09:34 AM**

"Polisi akan langsung memasukanmu ke dalam tahanan."

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sejak tadi ketika dia mendengar kalimat yang ditujukan untuknya. Kini dia sedang berada di dalam ruangan introgasi, dimana biasanya dia yang mengintrogasi namun kali ini ia yang diintrogasi.

Yunho, orang yang sudah lama tak ia temui kini berada satu ruangan dengannya. Menatapnya miris, benar-benar miris. Kali ini Yunho bertindak seperti ayah dari Changmin, yang begitu khawatir terhadapnya.

"Sudah tiga—bahkan empat—hari polisi sudah melakukan penyelidikan. Memang tidak ada barang bukti yang membuktikan akan kepalanya yang bocor, tetapi tetap saja. Dia mati di depanmu, dengan tanganmu yang berlumur darah, dan di salah satu pecahan vas itu terdapat sidik jarimu. Ah, jangan lupakan suster-suster yang menyaksikan kalian disana."

"A-apa Hyung tidak bisa membantuku?"

"Dengan uang?" Yunho mendengus. "Kasusmu diketahui banyak orang. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa membantumu dengan hal itu."

Changmin menggeleng mendengar kalimat Yunho. "Bukan itu, Hyung. Bantu aku untuk meyakinkan polisi bahwa—"

—ada kematian yang tidak masuk akal.

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Changmin tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun akan hal ini. Jika ia melakukannya, **Dia** akan membunuh Yoochun. Tidak. Changmin menyayanginya. Changmin mencintainya. Dia tidak akan mengorbankan hal itu.

"Bahwa?" Yunho mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Changmin terkesiap lalu menggeleng pelan. Dia menatap gips yang membalut tangan kanannya.

Dan kemudian hening untuk sementara waktu. Yunho mendekati kursi yang berada di sebrang Changmin dan duduk disana.

"Hyung," Changmin mengangkat kepalanya. "Bi-bisakah aku bertemu dengan Yoochun-hyung? Aku rela jika aku harus masuk penjara."

Yang penting Yoochun-hyung akan baik-baik saja.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya secara perlahan. "Aku ingin sekali membawanya padamu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Lagipula, polisi sudah tidak bisa membiarkanmu di rumah sakit. Mereka bersikukuh bahwa kau sudah sembuh—karena dia dapat kabar dari para suster disana bahwa kau sering berjalan keluar kamar, jadi mereka menyimpulkan bahwa kau sudah pulih. Padahal belum. Kau masih sakit, Changmin-ah."

"Aku tidak peduli apakah aku masih sakit atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Yoochun-hyung. Aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya."

"Maaf? Kalian ada masalah lagi?" tanya Yunho curiga.

Changmin membuang pandangannya dari arah Yunho. Dan hal itu memberikan jawaban bagi Yunho sendiri.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, aku tahu sifatmu."

Changmin menarik napasnya dan kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Jadi... sekarang gara-gara apa? Sepertinya di tahun ini hubungan kalian banyak masalah. Aku yakin di tahun-tahun lalu aku tidak pernah mendengar kalian bertengkar. Yah~ mungkin pernah, gara-gara makanan atau game."

Changmin mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Aku egois hyung."

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa itu salah satu dari semua sifatmu. Tapi, egois dalam hal apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu akan hal ini." Changmin menggeleng cepat.

Yunho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku harus tahu. Pasti ini masalah besar."

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku... aku—"

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan introgasi terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Se7en dalam balutan santai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Yunho menatapnya bingung sedangkan Changmin hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah, apakah kau yang bernama Yunho itu?" tanya Se7en, mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam saku celana jeans dan mengulurkannya ke arah Yunho. "Aku Dongwook, detektif NCIS. Terima kasih karena telah menemani Changmin beberapa hari ini setelah adanya kejadian itu. Kau baik sekali menjaga tunanganku."

Deg!

Apa yang dia bilang?

Changmin segera menamparkan pandangannya ke arah Se7en dan menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat. Begitupula dengan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"T-tunangan? Apa maksudmu?"

Se7en tertawa kecil sebelum berjalan mendekati Changmin di bangkunya. "Ah, kau tidak tahu? Padahal aku dengar dari Mr. Shim, kau dekat sekali dengan Changmin. Aku adalah tun—"

"Aku bukan tunanganmu, Dongwook-hyung!"

"Benarkah? Ah, jangan malu mengakuinya? Tentang ciuman it—"

"Ciuman?" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya setelah menggebrak meja. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Changmin?"

Se7en tertawa kecil seraya memeluk Changmin dari belakang, yang masih duduk di kursi. Changmin berusaha melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di bahunya. Sedangkan Se7en memandang Yunho dengan seringainya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Changmin yang menciumku, dua kali. Ah, ternyata dia hebat juga, bisa mendominasi perm—"

"Berhenti atau kubunuh kau! Menjauhlah dari Changmin!"

Se7en mengusap kepala Changmin dengan lembut dan menciumnya. "Menjauh? Bagaimana bisa aku menjauh dari tunanganku?"

"Berhenti bicara kebohongan!" kata Yunho marah.

"Ah, kau tidak percaya? Tanya saja Mr. Shim."

Yunho segera menjauh dari kursinya dan mendekati kursi yang di duduki Changmin. Dengan kesal dia mendorong tubuh Se7en menjauh dari orang yang Jaejoong anggap sebagai anak mereka.

"Menjauhlah dari Changmin!"

"Hei, dia tunanganku! Lagipula aku yang mengurus kasusnya."

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Sudah, sudah!" Changmin berteriak sedikit, menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Dia memandang Se7en dengan kesal. "Dengar ya, Se7en-hyung, aku bukan tunanganmu!"

"Tapi kau akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi. Ayahku sebentar lagi datang ke Korea, dan dia akan membicarakan masalah pernikahan kita dengan Mr. Shim. Bersiaplah Changmin. Aku akan menjadi suam—"

Buagh!

"Berhentilah brengsek!"

Yunho melayangkan sebuah pukulan di rahang Se7en, membuatnya tersungkur sedikit. Se7en tertawa kecil seraya mengusap rahangnya.

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus selalu mendapat pukulan. Tetapi tak apa, ini pengorbananku untukmu, Changminnie."

Yunho menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat. Dia marah. Kepada Changmin yang laki-laki bernama Dongwook itu bilang telah menciumnya dua kali. Ia marah, namun berusaha untuk menahannya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Changmin yang menatapnya takut. "Aku akan berusaha membawa Yoochun kesini, Changmin-ah." Dan setelah itu beralih pada Se7en. "Dan aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuh Changmin."

**.:o~o:.**

**Demi Tuhan, maaf pendek :'(**

**Saya banyak tugas dan masalah~ rasanya ingin mati. Apalagi banyak readers yang udah bosan T.T**

**Ah, yang mau ikut roleplayer, ke FB aku aja ya. Yuri Han Youngra. Gomawo~ :)**

**Big thanks for ma beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi **a.k.a** BunyyMin25** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **|** rikha-chan **|** MiNamGirls **|** My Baby Dongho **|** Eunhyuk's wife **|** winterheenim **||** Jiji **|** mochiminonot **|** leeminralovehyuknyet **|** Fika1002 **|** puzzpitjewelforeve **|** elforeveRYE **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**SARANGHAE~!**

**Makasih untuk cinta kalian kepada saya X3**


	54. Chap 5C: Disappear

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Disappear | June 1st, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Zhoumi, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **5C! BUNUH YURI MASOCHIST SEKARANG KARENA BARU NONGOL! /wusshh ngilang/**

**MAAFKAN AKU READERS TERCINTA~! MAAF KALAU BOSEN SAMA CERITANYA~ DOAIN YA, MINGGU DEPAN AKU UKK~ == kenapa tanggal 6 Juni harus tanggal ujian sih?**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Disappear | Juni 1st, 2012**

.

**Friday**

**June 1st, 2012**

**07:11 AM**

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan meja dalam kamarnya, memandang sebuah jam digital yang memperlihatkan pukul berapa sekarang beserta tanggal pada hari ini. Dia menarik napas panjang dengan perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya dengan hati-hati. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak.

1 Juni

Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak kematian Zhoumi yang melibatkan Changmin sebagai tersangka, Kyuhyun sudah tidak pernah melihat Changmin. Beritanya di televisi pun tidak ada. Kabar dimana ia dipenjara pun tidak terdengar. Pihak rumah sakit, dokter yang menangani Changmin bahkan Yoochun pun tidak tahu. Kekasihnya saja tidak tahu. Changmin seperti menghilang ditelan bumi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas.

Memaksa melupakan Changmin rasanya seperti memaksanya untuk bunuh diri. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan namja itu. Apalagi...

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ranjang.

...mereka sudah pernah melakukan bukti cinta, walau Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti alasan Changmin mau melakukan hal itu bersamanya.

Kenapa hatinya benar-benar terikat pada namja itu, sih? Namja yang sudah memiliki orang yang sangat mencintainya? Ah, bukan! Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan Changmin lebih awal daripada Yoochun? Mungkin saat ini mereka sudah bersama, dengan tenang tanpa ada masalah.

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya kasar.

Aish, sudahlah! Percuma mengutuk apapun yang telah terjadi. Semuanya tidak akan terulang. Akan tetap seperti ini.

Aku... sendiri. Changmin... bersama Yoochun.

"Argh!"

Kyuhyun menonjok meja dihadapannya.

Sudah, sudah, Kyuhyun, jangan pikirkan hal itu. Sekarang fokus pada pencarian Changmin. Kau harus bisa mendapatkan informasinya. Kau harus bisa menemui Changmin dan melihat keadaannya. Kau harus bisa bertemu dengannya!

Maka, Kyuhyun meraih kunci motornya dan segera bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Disappear | June 1st, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**June 1st, 2012**

**08:04 AM**

Mata Yoochun menangkap sosok Silky yang berlari ke arahnya. Yoochun terseyum tipis. Tangannya segera meraih anjing kecil yang sudah tumbuh itu dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuannya. Dia mengusapi bulu lembut milik anjing itu dengan perlahan.

Akhirnya dia bisa kembali ke rumahnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dia senang, tentu saja, dia bisa melihat Silky lagi. Tapi... ada yang kurang. Bahkan sangat kurang. Yoochun merasa oksigen di dunia sudah menghilang.

Changmin.

Dia hilang, tanpa kabar. Mr. Shim juga menghilang. Yoochun tak tahu dimana mereka. Dia berusaha mencari keduanya, dibantu oleh Jungmo dan beberapa kenalannya dengan Changmin. Tapi... semua orang tidak tahu. Orang yang bekerja di NCIS pun tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu, kemana mereka.

Yang Yoochun tahu... kasus kematian Zhoumi ditutup. Itu artinya ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Mimax-ah, kau tahu kemana umma-mu? Eum?" tanya Yoochun kepada anjing kecilnya. Menggerakkan tangan anjing kecil itu dengan lembut.

Silky hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, melihat Yoochun yang memangkunya. Mungkin anjing itu mengerti, karena ketika Yoochun merendahkan wajahnya, anjing itu segera menjilat pipi Yoochun.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

Anjing itu sahabat manusia. Pasti Silky tahu apa yang Yoochun rasakan sekarang.

Yoochun memeluk Silky dengan gerakan lembut, mengusapi rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sebentar lagi Appa akan pergi mencari umma-mu. Kau bersama Jonghyun lagi, ne?"

Silky menjilat pipi Yoochun lagi.

Yoochun tersenyum. "Tapi... Appa sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mencari kemana..." dia mengambil helaan napas, "semoga Appa bisa menemukannya."

Silky menggonggong kecil seraya masih menjilati pipi Yoochun berulang kali. Yoochun tersenyum lagi, memeluknya lebih erat dan setelah itu menghela napas.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Sayang."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**June 1st, 2012**

**10:07 AM**

Henry berjalan di sebuah pemakaman. Langkahnya tidak bisa dibilang cepat maupun lambat. Tangannya membawa setangkai bunga. Hanya setangkai bunga mawar hitam yang ia dapatkan dengan susah payah, berkeliling kota Seoul hanya untuk mendapatkan bunga langka ini.

Ini hari ke duapuluh tujuh setelah kematian Zhoumi, kekasihnya. Entah mengapa Henry masih bisa menyebut Zhoumi sebagai kekasih, walau apa yang dilakukan Zhoumi terhadapnya sudah benar-benar membuat Hangeng dan Heechul marah.

Ya, Zhoumi berubah setelah mengenal Kyuhyun.

Dan Heechul semakin menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas kematian Zhoumi.

Henry berjalan ke arah sebuah makam yang masih baru, makam yang ia tuju. Angin berhembus dengan agak kencang. Sedikit membuat dirinya merinding mengingat bahwa hanya dia sendiri yang berada di pemakaman ini.

Dan disinilah dia berhenti.

Berdiri di sebuah makam dengan nama di batu nisan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"G-gege..."

Henry mengambil posisi jongkok dengan perlahan, dan kemudian berubah menjadi berlutut. Henry tersenyum, namun dalam senyuman itu penuh dengan kesedihan.

Apa Zhoumi tidak tahu seberapa besar cinta Henry terhadapnya? Apa Zhoumi tidak tahu sudah banyak pengorbanan yang Henry lakukan untuknya? Apa Zhoumi tidak tahu bahwa Henry selalu memaafkan apapun yang ia perbuat? Sekalipun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar?

"K-kenapa harus seperti ini..."

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, tepat ketika satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari pertahanannya.

Kenapa aku menangis, ukh?

Henry segera mengusap matanya dengan satu tangan, tak suka dengan batinnya yang ingin menangis. Masih ingin menangis seperti hari-hari kemarin. Henry tersenyum lagi, senyum yang terlalu dipaksakan, sebelum dia meletakkan mawar hitam itu di depan sebuah foto. Foto namja yang membuatnya seperti ini sekarang.

"S-semoga... kau t-tenang di alam sana, Z-Zhoumi-ge... huks..."

Trak!

Henry segera mengusap wajahnya—membersihkan seluruh air mata—ketika didengarnya suara ranting patah yang tidak sengaja terinjak di tanah. Dia berbalik dan mendapati seorang namja yang berdiri dengan takut, memandang Henry dengan waspada seolah-olah orang itu adalah pencuri yang dipergoki.

Kyuhyun—orang itu—bergerak kaku, mencari alasan ketika Henry berdiri dari posisinya.

"Um... a-aku tadi... h-hanya eum... k-kebetulan lewat, d-dan tidak sengaja... uh... aku m-melihatmu dan—"

"Apa kabar, K-Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya ketika respon itulah yang dia dapatkan. Dia tidak percaya dengan mimik wajah yang tengah Henry perlihatkan. Bahkan... senyuman itu? Oh, ya Tuhan, kenapa Henry tersenyum padanya? Hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun seperti pihak yang paling salah disini.

"H-Henry... a-aku..."

"Ah, pertemuan pertama kita disini." Henry memutar pandangannya ke arah makam yang tak jauh berada dari makan Zhoumi. Jari Henry terulur, menunjuk ke arah makan itu. "Tepatnya disana. Di makam Sungmin."

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menerima perilaku ramah Henry sementara dia sudah berurusan tentang kematian dengan keluarga itu. Sungmin. Zhoumi. Dua-duanya punya hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, dan mereka meninggal. Kenapa Henry masih bisa menyapanya dengan... senyuman?

"Kau masih ingat tidak? Heechul hyung memukulmu waktu itu."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah makam Sungmin dan Zhoumi secara bergantian. Dia merasa bersalah. Henry benar-benar baik. Dia tidak menumpahkan segalanya dengan emosi.

Dia... sangat baik.

"M-maafkan aku... Henry... a-aku—"

"Hei, semuanya takdir Tuhan, kau tahu? Itu bukan salahmu. Tuhan yang menentukan, Tuhan yang menggariskan. Jadi jangan pernah—"

"Kalau ia tidak bertemu denganku, mungkin hubungan kalian masih baik-baik saja."

Wussh!

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, angin di area pemakaman itu berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Henry menelan kalimatnya ketika Kyuhyun memotongnya. Dan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun cukup membuat emosi yang selama ini ia pendam, naik perlahan ke permukaan.

"Aku memang pembawa sial. Disini sepenuhnya aku yang salah. Aku—"

Henry menggertakan giginya. "Changmin... yang membunuh Zhoumi-ge, bukan?"

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan Changmin! Aku yang salah. Aku memang pembawa petaka. Semua yang dekat denganku pasti meninggal atau dalam masalah. Sungmin, Zhoumi dan masih banyak orang yang—"

"Cukup!" Henry menggenggam tangannya keras. "Sungmin... Zhoumi-ge... apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya, huh? Orang-orang yang jatuh cinta padamu berakhir pada kematian seperti ini. Sebenarnya... kau ini siapa?"

"Kau benar." Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Orang-orang yang cinta padaku akan mengalami kematian. Kau benar, kau sangat benar."

Henry mulai melangkan maju mendekati Kyuhyun. Memperkecil jarak mereka.

"Kau itu gila, Kyuhyun. Disini aku mencoba untuk tidak menyalahkanmu—karena bukti tertuju pada Changmin, walau kasus itu sudah ditutup tanpa tersangka. Tapi ucapanmu ada benarnya. Orang yang cinta padamu... pasti mati."

"Maka dari itu aku minta ma—"

"Maka dari itu kenapa kau tidak enyah saja dari muka bumi ini?"

Deg!

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dari obrolannya dengan Zhoumi selama ini, dia tahu karakteristik Henry. Lemah, pemaaf, baik hati dan pendiam. Tapi sekarang? Kyuhyun mendapati namja manis itu membentaknya. Membentaknya di hadapan makam Zhoumi dan Sungmin. Dua namja yang Kyuhyun yakin meninggal karena cinta padanya.

Jadi... dia memang tidak usah hidup di dunia ini, bukan?

Dia hanya pembawa sial.

"Henry... aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas—"

"Kusarankan agar kau tidak pernah merusak hubungan orang lain lagi. Cukup hubunganku dengan Zhoumi-ge yang menjadi korban. Terima kasih."

Dan setelah itu Henry memilih untuk meninggalkan pemakaman, dengan wajahnya yang sedikit basah karena air mata lagi. Dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun, yang mencerna kalimat dari namja kecil itu.

"Kau benar... aku tidak boleh merusak hubungan orang lain lagi. T-termasuk... Changmin."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**June 1st, 2012**

**01:01 PM**

"Perutmu belum terlihat besar ya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika Yoochun bertanya akan hal itu. Dia meletakkan dua cangkir cappucino di atas meja, dimana Yoochun dan Yunho duduk berhadapan disana. Yunho tersenyum seraya meraih cangkir itu dan meneguknya sedikit, sedangkan Jaejoong mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

"Aku ingin anak ini segera lahir."

Yoochun mengangguk, dan setelah itu tersenyum miris. "Changmin... pasti sangat tak sabar menantikan adik barunya."

Jaejoong mengganti senyumannya dengan raut wajah sedih. Dia memeluk nampan yang dipegangnya, dan kemudian berusaha untuk tersenyum kembali.

"Changmin... pasti kau akan menemukannya, Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun mengangguk dan menarik napas. "Aku berharap begitu."

"Umma! Minho hyung menumpahkan terigu~!"

"A-ah... bukan aku!"

Jaejoong melirik ke arah belakang, tepatnya ke arah dapur sebagai sumber suara. Dia tersenyum kecil, membalikan pandangan dan kemudian menatap Yoochun yang tetap duduk di sofa.

"Ah, kalian mengobrolah dulu berdua. Aku harus membantu Taemin dan Minho membuat kue."

"Pergilah, Jae." kata Yunho seraya tersenyum.

Jaejoong membalas senyumannya dan kemudian pergi ke arah dapur. Meninggalkan Yunho dan Yoochun di ruang tamu.

Yoochun menarik napas lagi sebelum mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah dapat informasi... tentang Changmin?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Belum, Yoochun. Orang-orang di NCIS pun sedang berusaha untuk menemukannya. Lagipula dia tak menghilang sendiri, dia hilang bersama Mr. Shim. Mungkin mereka baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap kata 'mungkin' dari kalimatmu itu tidak ada."

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Kita hanya bisa berharap bahwa Changmin baik-baik saja bersama Mr. Shim."

"Tapi harus berapa lama kita menunggu? Aku harus menemukan Changmin. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku harus menemukan dia!"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti. "Tenang Yoochun, tenang. Jangan panik. mungkin, ah maaf, maksudku berpikirlah bahwa Changmin ba—"

"Jika kenyataannya tidak, bagaimana? Kau tahu, sebentar lagi tanggal 6 Juni! Akan ada yang mati lagi disini!"

Benar.

Sebentar lagi tanggal 6 Juni.

Itu artinya... ada nyawa lagi yang menghilang.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Taemin?"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan setelah itu mengangguk. "Taeminnie~ kesini dulu, Sayang~! Yoochun-hyung mau bicara denganmu~!"

Dan setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dari arah dapur. Taemin berlari dengan beberapa krim coklat dan terigu di pipinya. Tersenyum seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

"Ne, Yoochun-hyung, ada apa?" tanya Taemin manis.

Yoochun tersenyum dan menarik Taemin ke pangkuannya. Dia mengusapi rambut Taemin dengan lembut.

"Perlu waktu? Aku bisa pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Jaejoong." ucap Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk, menyetujui. Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menghilang ke arah dapur. Sedangkan Taemin hanya memandang Yoochun dengan tidak mengerti.

"Boleh Hyung tanya sesuatu pada Taemin?"

Taemin mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kau... dapat mimpi lagi tidak?"

Taemin terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian mengangguk kecil. Yoochun dapat melihat anak kecil itu ketakutan, tapi ia harus mendapatkan informasi dari Taemin.

"Boleh... hyung tahu?"

Taemin segera memeluk Yoochun dengan erat, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yoochun.

"H-hyung... dan Changmin-hyung... d-dalam bahaya..."

**.:o~o:.**

**BUNUH YURI MASOCHIST SEKARANG KARENA BARU NONGOL!**

**Tenang~ aku selalu memberikan kejutan untuk kalian, bukan?**

**Jadi~ tunggu tanggal mainnya kkk~**

**SARANGHAE! /teriak dari atas punca monas/**

PS: Yang mau ikut RP, hubungi aku di FB Yuri Han Youngra

Beberapa readers disini juga udah ikutan kok~ :3

**Big thanks for ma beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi **a.k.a** BunyyMin25** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie or Park Hee Chan **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **|** rikha-chan **|** MiNamGirls **|** My Baby Dongho **|** Eunhyuk's wife **|** winterheenim **||** Jiji **|** mochiminonot **|** leeminralovehyuknyet **|** Fika1002 **|** puzzpitjewelforeve **|** elforeveRYE **|** JaeTaeYun **|** vickyuhyun **| **mimi03 **| **kritik ff **|** elforeverRYE **|** YeWook **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**SARANGHAE~!**

**Makasih untuk cinta kalian kepada saya X3**

Spesial untuk **kritik ff** : Maaf ya chingu, tapi kayanya chingu kurang update sama FF dari luar negri ya? Kalau chingu suka baca FF dari luar negri, chingu pasti hapal dengan khas mereka, yaitu chapter diatas 50. Itu masih kehitung sedikit lho~ biasanya mereka punya chapter diatas 80 atau sampai seratus lebih. Jadi, kalau aku jadi chingu, aku gak akan shock liat chapter yang udah panjang kaya FF ini. Dan~ chingu :3 ini FF ya, bukan sinteron. FF-ku dan sinetron itu beda jauh. Aku bikin banyak chapter bukan mau bikin rekor atau cari sensasi atau apalah, tapi chingu kalau baca juga pasti bakal mikir FF ini pasti panjang, karena ceritanya memang akan sangat panjang (terlihat dari plotnya). So, kalau gak suka dan malas membaca, tinggalkan FF ini jauh-jauh ne~? Otte? Gomawo ya sudah mau meluangkan beberapa detik dalam hidup Anda yang begitu berharga untuk mengkritik saya. Jya~ 3


	55. Chap 5D: Seek

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Seek | June 2nd, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **5D! Maaf pendek, soalnya yang mau aku ceritain itu bukan di chap ini~**

**MAAFKAN AKU READERS TERCINTA~! MAAF KALAU BOSEN SAMA CERITANYA~ DOAIN YA, MINGGU DEPAN AKU UKK~ == kenapa tanggal 6 Juni harus tanggal ujian sih?**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Seek | June 2nd, 2012**

.

**Saturday**

**June 2nd, 2012**

**06:20 AM**

Choi Dongwook atau yang lebih akrab dengan panggilan Se7en berdiri di hadapan cermin di sebuah kamar hotel. Dia baru selesai mandi, dan kini sudah berpakaian. Dia memperhatikan pakaian santai yang dikenakannya dari cermin. Menata rambutnya beberapa kali dan mengagumi ketampanannya.

Perlahan bibirnya menarik sebuah lengkungan, yang lebih cocok disebut seringai daripada sebuah senyuman. Jarinya meraih setangkai mawar merah di atas meja, menggenggamnya dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Aku pemenangnya."

Masih dengan seringai, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel itu.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Seek | June 2nd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**June 2nd, 2012**

**09:33 AM**

"Jadi... bagaimana, Eunhyuk? Kau dapat kemajuan?"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Yoochun yang berdiri di belakang laptop miliknya. Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya dari laptop dan menengadahkan sedikit kepalanya menatap Yoochun.

"Tidak."

"Bahkan... Shindong tidak bisa melacak nomor handphone Mr. Shim?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

Yoochun menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya dengan kesal. Dia meremas rambutnya, menahan keinginan untuk berteriak karena dia sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di kantor sekarang.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana lagi?"

"Shindong sedang mencari informasi dari NCIS luar negeri. Berpikirlah positif, Changmin pasti baik-baik saja."

Yoochun menggertakan giginya dan setelah itu menonjok kasar meja Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersentak. Dia mengerjap ragu melihat Yoochun yang terlihat sangat panik, khawatir dan takut.

"A-aku akan berusaha sebisaku..." kata Eunhyuk.

Yoochun berusaha mengatur emosinya yang hampir keluar. Ia takut salah melampiaskan emosinya. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lift. Dia harus meninggalkan tempat ini dan mencari informasi lain.

"Gomawo... Eunhyuk." ucapnya sebelum masuk ke dalam lift yang kebetulan terbuka karena ada seseorang yang berhenti di lantai ini.

Yoochun segera masuk ke dalam dan menekan tombol nomor 1, menuju lobi. Emosinya hampir tidak terkontrol. Ia hanya ingin menemukan Changmin, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia harus bisa menemukan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dan ketika ia sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju, Yoochun segera keluar dari dalam lift dan menuju pintu utama gedung itu. Dia memang tidak memakai mobil hari ini, mungkin dia akan dapat petunjuk secara tidak sengaja. Maka ia segera keluar dari area gedung NCIS tanpa perlu menuju basement terlebih dahulu.

Sekarang dia harus kemana?

Dia khawatir terhadap Changmin, dan juga... terhadap Death Cycle.

Oh, tidak. Sekarang sudah tanggal 2 Juni. Tinggal 4 hari sebelum tanggal kematian terjadi lagi. Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tanpa Changmin? Tanpa petunjuk?

Tap!

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya di trotoar panjang yang sudah agak jauh dari kantor NCIS. Matanya terarah ke depan, tepat ke arah seseorang yang duduk di kursi roda dan seorang anak kecil yang berjalan di samping seseorang itu.

"J-Junsu..."

Wajah kaget dari Junsu terganti secara perlahan dengan sebuah lengkungan senyum di bibirnya. Dia mengarahkan kursi rodanya mendekati Yoochun, dan anak kecil—yang Yoochun ketahui bernama Baekhyun—itu berjalan mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Hai, Yoochun. Apa kabar?" tanya Junsu dengan manis.

Yoochun bergerak kaku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, membalas sapaan dari Junsu. "A-aku ada urusan. Kau sendiri? Dimana Junho?"

"Dia sedang mencari kedai es krim, Baekhyunnie ingin es krim. Jadi kami disuruh menunggu," Junse mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebrang jalan. "di taman itu."

"O-oh. Mau kubantu... kesana?" tanya Yoochun hati-hati.

Junsu tersenyum. "Tentu."

Yoochun membalas senyuman itu. Dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun, yang memegang pegangan kursi roda dengan erat.

"B-biar aku...gendong Baekhyun. B-bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun dengan hati-hati lagi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia punya keinginan untuk menggendong anaknya. Anak kandungnya walau mereka sudah membuat perjanjian tentang anak itu.

_Kenapa... aku masih ketakutan jika bertemu dengan Yoochun?_

_Kumohon, Junsu, jadilah berani._

"B-boleh." Junsu tersenyum canggung.

Yoochun segera menarik Baekhyun dan menggendongnya.

_Hangat. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya memeluk anak sendiri. Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Junsu dahu—ARGH! Yoochun! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau menyesal bertemu Changmin, huh? Kau hanya mencintai Changmin! Ingat itu! Tujuan utamamu dahulu berpacaran dengan Junsu hanya untuk menyentuh dirinya, bukan? Bukan karena cinta, benar 'kan?_

Yoochun mengusap rambut Baekhun dalam pelukannya, memandang wajah anak kecil itu dengan seksama.

_Tapi... dia anak kandungku. A-aku harus bagaimana? Perasaan ini... ya Tuhan... kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba seperti ini?_

"—Chun? Hei Yoochun-ah?"

Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Junsu yang menatapnya bingung. Dia tersenyum kaku, membenarkan posisi Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau bisa sendiri, Junsu?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Tentu. Ayo menyebrang, jalannya sedang sepi." kata Junsu seraya menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke arah zebra cross.

Yoochun mengikutinya dari samping. Ikut berjalan ketika mobil-mobil berhenti, membiarkan mereka lewat. Dan setelah sampai di sebrang jalan, Junsu lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam taman dan mencari bangku yang kosong. Dan Yoochun mengikutinya.

"Kuharap Junho tak melihat kita sekarang." kata Junsu.

Yoochun menurunkan Baekhyun dan mendudukannya di bangku taman yang mereka dapatkan. Junsu membelas rambut Baekhyun, dan tersenyum lagi.

"Umma, dia siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kita pernah bertemu ya? Di rumah sakit, benar tidak?"

Yoochun tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk. Sementara Junsu terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dia... t-teman Umma. Namanya Yoochun."'

Yoochun mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan ragu, namun sebisa mungkin ia memperlihatkan senyumannya kepada anak kecil itu.

"N-ne, Baekhyun. Kau punya... nama yang bagus."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia menarik lengan baju Yoochun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Teman Umma baik sekali ya~?" katanya senang.

Yoochun tersenyum lagi, senyum yang benar-benar kaku.

"Ah, J-Junsu... boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun. Berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya, tepat ketika dia teringat bahwa Junsu adalah korban tahun 2007 yang selamat dari Death Cycle. Mungkin pertemuan mereka kali ini akan membantunya.

"N-ne, kenapa Yoochun-ah?"

"Um, a-apa... kau benar korban Dea—ah maksudku, apa kau mengalami sesuatu yang aneh atau buruk pada Desember 2007?" tanya Yoochun.

Terlihat bahwa Junsu kaget menerima pertanyaan itu. Dia menarik napasnya, berusaha menstabilkan rasa ketakutannya, mungkin.

"Ada sesuatu... yang terjadi, hingga aku koma beberapa hari bahkan minggu."

"Boleh... aku tahu?"

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan kedua orang dewasa itu berbicara, walau tangannya memainkan salah satu lengan Yoochun.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, maka dari itu aku bertanya. Kumohon Junsu, beritahu aku. Kau akan sangat membantuku... dan juga Changmin."

"Ng... ngomong-ngomong dimana Changmin?"

Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya. "Kumohon jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa sebentar lagi tanggal 6 Juni?"

Deg!

"M-mengapa kau tahu... tentang k-kematian berurut itu?"

"Maka dari itu jawab pertanyaanku, Junsu-ah. Kumohon."

Junsu menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoochun.

"Kumohon... ini untuk keselamatan—"

Dan tidak sengaja mata Junsu menangkap sosok Junho yang berjalan ke arah taman ini, dengan dua cup es krim di tangannya. Junsu segera bergerak, menatap Yoochun dengan cepat.

"Junho datang. Pergilah kau sebelum dia melihatmu."

"T-tapi..."

Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah keduanya sedangkan Junsu berusaha untuk mendorong Yoochun pergi.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin kau dipukul lagi oleh Junho!"

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dengan ragu. "T-tapi kau harus menjelaskannya padak—"

"Kumohon, pergilah sekarang!"

Yoochun akhirnya mengalah, sebelum Junsu berteriak lebih keras dan membuat orang-orang yang berada di taman mencurigainya. Dia menarik kepala Junsu dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Kumohon... bantu aku."

Dan setelah itu dia memeluk Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kali dan mencium keningnya perlahan.

_Maafkan Appa, Baekhyun._

Kemudian Yoochun segera berjalan cepat, ke arah yang berbeda dari arah Junho datang. Dengan segala perasaan bersalah dan ingin tahunya.

"Changmin... Junsu... Baekhyun... maafkan aku."

**.:o~o:.**

**Maaf pendek, soalnya yang mau aku ceritain itu bukan di chap ini~**

**Big thanks for ma beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi **a.k.a** BunyyMin25** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie or Park Hee Chan **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **|** rikha-chan **|** MiNamGirls **|** My Baby Dongho **|** Eunhyuk's wife **|** winterheenim **||** Jiji **|** mochiminonot **|** leeminralovehyuknyet **|** Fika1002 **|** puzzpitjewelforeve **|** elforeveRYE **|** JaeTaeYun **|** vickyuhyun **| **mimi03 **| **kritik ff **|** elforeverRYE **|** YeWook **|** Shinhyun Cho **|** dame-an **|** MermutCS **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**SARANGHAE~!**

**Makasih untuk cinta kalian kepada saya X3**

**/kecup basah/ Pokoknya saya punya kejutan untuk nanti :3 S-A-R-A-N-G-H-A-E**


	56. Chap 5E: Bleak

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Bleak | June 4th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **5E! MAAFKAN AKU READERS TERCINTA~! MAAF KALAU BOSEN SAMA CERITANYA~ DOAIN YA, SAYA SEDANG UKK~ == kenapa tanggal 6 Juni harus tanggal ujian sih?**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Bleak | June 4th, 2012**

.

**Monday**

**June 4th, 2012**

**05:03 AM**

Seorang namja tinggi menarik kopernya dengan tangan kiri di bandara kota Seoul. Dia masih agak kaku menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dia mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna biru muda yang tipis dan celana jeans ketat, dan juga sebuah kupluk hitam di kepalanya.

Namja itu menarik napas yang dalam. Tepat ketika sebuah tangan menarik bahunya mendekat. Menarik kepalanya mendekat dan mencium pelipis namja tinggi itu dengan begitu lembut.

"Kau senang? Kita sudah kembali ke Korea lagi sekarang."

Namja tinggi itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, menoleh ke arah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Sang namja tinggi hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika namja yang memeluk bahunya itu menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya sangat dalam.

"Kau milikku, Sayang."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Bleak | June 4th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday**

**June 4th, 2012**

**05:05 AM**

Yoochun membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Dia melihat ke sekitar. Dia tertidur di ruang tamu, dengan laptopnya yang sudah mati—mungkin karena kehabisan baterai—dan juga Silky yang masih tidur di sofa. Yoochun menarik napas dan kemudian bangkit dari atas karpet dan duduk di sofa, tepatnya di samping Silky. Tangannya menutup laptop dengan perlahan, dan setelah itu mengusap kepala Silky hingga anak anjing itu terbangun.

"Mimax-ah~ kau tahu hari apa ini?"

Anjing itu menggonggong lembut dan segera menjilat pipi Yoochun. Yoochun tersenyum. Mengacak-acak bulu Silky dengan lembut.

"Sekarang Appa ulang tahun. Semoga Umma pulang hari ini, ne~?"

Silky menggonggong lagi dan menjilati wajah Yoochun berkali-kali. Yoochun tertawa kecil, namun tawanya segera hilang ketika dia menyadari bahwa Changmin tidak sedang bersamanya sekarang.

"Ah, Appa benar-benar merindukan Umma-mu, Mimax-ah."

Sekarang anjing itu berhenti menjilati wajah Yoochun. Dia menatap Yoochun sebentar dan kemudian mengusap-usapkan puncak kepalanya pada rahang Yoochun.

Hal itu membuat Yoochun tersenyum lagi. Mencium wajah Silky dengan penuh sayang. "Kau memang mengerti Appa, ne? Appa janji akan menemukan Umma dengan segera."

Dan setelah itu dia memandang langit-langit. Tersenyum miris mengingat kenyataan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Changmin-ah. Cepatlah kembali."

**.:o~o:.**

**Monday**

**June 4th, 2012**

**02:03 PM**

Yoochun berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan tak bersemangat.

Hari ini dia kembali bekerja. Namun tidak sepenuhnya bekerja. Dia lebih sering melamun atau menelpon orang-orang yang dia anggap bisa membantunya untuk menemukan Changmin. Tekadnya sangat kuat. Dia harus menemukan Changmin. Dia sudah berencana untuk mencarinya keluar dari kota Seoul, tapi... dia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana. Dia tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali.

"Yoochun-ah!"

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara, tepat ketika orang yang memanggilnya itu berhasil mencapai posisi dirinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya namja itu—Jungmo—dengan perlahan.

Yoochun menggeleng lalu membuang napasnya.

Jungmo tersenyum miris. Tangannya terulur dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoochun dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Dia pasti kembali." katanya menghibur. "Bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita makan di luar? Aku yang traktir deh~. Hitung-hitung kadoku untuk ulang tahunmu hari ini."

Yoochun menyikut pelan perut Jungmo. "Benar mau traktir? Tapi aku tidak mau di traktir makan."

"Jadi kau ingin apa?" tanya Jungmo.

"Traktir aku ke luar negeri, aku mau mencari Changmin."

Jungmo mengusap dagunya perlahan. "Sepertinya... kau bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa perlu kutraktir."

Yoochun menatapnya beberapa detik dan kemudian membuang napas. Dia kembali menatap ke depan dan berjalan lurus.

"Yah, percayalah bahwa Changmin akan kembali."

"Kuharap begitu."

Jungmo hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Terdiam sebentar hingga dia menyadari sesuatu, dan segera setelah itu dia juga menyadari bahwa langkahnya sudah jauh dengan langkah Yoochun.

"Hei, Yoochun-ah. Aku ada sesuatu untukmu, ada di ruanganku."

Yoochun berbalik dan memperhatikan Jungmo yang menatapnya.

"Apa? Kau memberiku kado?"

Jungmo terkikik kecil lalu mendorong Yoochun ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang ia tuju sebelumnya.

"Ayo ke ruanganku."

Dan Yoochun sendiri hanya menurut saja ketika Jungmo mendorongnya hingga menuju keruangannya. Setelah sampai, ia mendorong pintu putih itu dan membawa Yoochun masuk ke dalam.

Mata Yoochun memperhatikan seluruh ruangan. Disana, di atas meja terdapat sebuah box berukuran sedang berwarna hijau muda. Jungmo tersenyum, mendorong Yoochun lagi, menyuruhnya untuk membuka box itu.

"Tadi Soohyun yang menitipkan ini disini, dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu."

"Ha?" Yoochun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Jadi ini dari Soohyun?"

"Ah, tentu saja bukan. Ini dari teman Soohyun, yang sedang berobat disini."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Setelah itu, dia segera membuka box itu dan menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya.

Deg!

Sebuah... boneka beruang berwarna coklat, dengan kalung berbandul kata 'YooSu'.

Yoochun benar-benar ingat benda itu.

"_Yah, aku ingin hadiah~! Aku sudah meminta padamu beratus-ratus kali~." Junsu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Junsu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manis._

_Yoochun hanya melihat ke depan, mendengarkan musik dari headphone-nya tanpa memperdulikan Junsu yang sejak tadi merengek padanya. Junsu mendorong punggung Yoochun setelah itu dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada._

"_Yah~! Aku bicara padamu sejak—hmpph~"_

_Dan belum sempat Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoochun telah membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat yang dalam._

"_Tenang saja, Sayang. Aku punya hadiah untukmu."_

_Yoochun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat. Junsu merekahkan senyumannya setelah itu. Meraih hadiahnya dan kemudian memeluknya erat._

"_Aigoo~ ini lucu sekali, Yoochun-ah~!" katanya senang. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari saku seragamnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Yoochun tepat di depan wajahnya. "Nah, lihat kalung ini. Baguskan? YooSu. Yoochun dan Junsu. Otte~? Aku memesannya kemarin."_

_Yoochun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Junsu setelah itu. Dia meraih kalung itu dan memakaikannya di leher boneka beruang._

"_Ah, kenapa dipakai disini?"_

"_Biar boneka beruang ini yang menjadi lambang tentang kisah cinta kita."_

"—Chun? Yah! Kau melamu? Hei, Yoochun-ah!"

Yoochun segera mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan menatap Jungmo yang menatapnya kesal. Yoochun segera menarik napasnya, menutup box itu kasar dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan segera.

Dia bergegas menuju lift dan segera membawa dirinya sendiri ke basement. Mencari mobilnya dan setelah itu segera mengendarainya keluar dari rumah sakit.

Di dalam mobil, Yoochun memukul stir dengan sangat keras. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat kencang, menuju rumahnya. Ada emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap dari dalam dirinya.

Memori itu... dia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi sekarang!

"Aku mencintai Changmin. Aku mencintai Changmin. Aku hanya mencintai Changmin!"

Ckiit!

Dia membelokkan mobilnya dengan sangat kasar ketika ia sudah berhasil mencapai kompleks perumahan rumahnya. Masih dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat, dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya bersama Changmin.

"Changmin, aku hanya mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu!"

Deg!

Ckiitt!

Bruk!

"Ukh..." Yoochun meringis kecil ketika dahinya menghantam stir mobil dengan lumayan keras ketika ia menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak. Tanpa butuh waktu untuk mengusap dahinya yang terasa berdenyut, dia lebih memilih membuka sabuk pengamannya dan dengan cepat keluar dari dalam mobil.

Ketika... dia melihat sosok seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Dan seketika itu, dia bisa merasakan kembali bagaimana rasanya bernapas.

"C-Changmin?"

Walau kepalanya terasa berat, Yoochun segera berlari ke arah namja tinggi yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar itu dan segera membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat. Sebuah pelukan yang penuh dengan cinta dan kerinduan.

"Y-ya Tuhan, Sayang. Aku mencarimu. Aku merindukanmu. Changmin-ah~ jangan pergi lagi. Kau tahu bukan bahwa cintaku padamu sangatlah bes—"

"Mianhae..."

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, masih memeluk Changmin dengan sangat erat.

"Ani, ani. Kau tidak salah, Sayang. Ini salahku. Maafkan aku. Waktu itu aku ti—"

"Bukan itu. M-maafkan aku. K-kumohon..."

Yoochun merenggangkan pelukan eratnya secara perlahan. Raut gembiranya terganti dengan tanda tanya dalam pikirannya. Dia mendorong sedikit bahu Changmin agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Changmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Yoochun tepat pada matanya.

"H-hei... katakan padaku. Ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

Changmin hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yoochun masih menatapnya bingung.

"Hei, Sayang? Kau kenapa? Aku yang salah disini."

Yoochun merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dia menyentuhnya. Ternyata ada darah yang mengalir dari sana. Pantas saja kepalanya terasa sangat berat sekarang.

Namun walau begitu, dia tetap menatap Changmin dengan khawatir. Jarinya terulur, mengangkat dagu Changmin dengan sangat lembut.

"Katakan padaku, kau kenapa Say—"

Deg!

Yoochun yakin jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika dia melihat sesuatu di jari manis Changmin yang namja tinggi itu tunjukkan kearahnya. Mata Yoochun membulat. Napasnya terasa berhenti.

Dan rasanya dunianya sudah berakhir.

"J-jangan bercanda Changmin. I-itu... cincin d-dari siapa? Yah! Jangan bercanda seperti in—"

"Dongwook."

Deg!

"Ch-Changmin... k-katakan bahwa kau hanya sedang bercanda sekarang? Kau bercanda, bukan? Ini hanya c-candaanmu sebagai ucapan 'aku kembali' saja, 'kan?"

Yoochun dapat melihat ada setetes cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata orang yang paling dicintainya. Yoochun mengusapnya dengan keadaan yang masih shock dan ragu.

"J-jangan bercanda seperti ini. Mimax s-sudah menunggumu."

"M-maafkan aku. A-aku dan Se7en hyung sudah bertunangan... dan kami akan menikah... d-dalam waktu dekat."

Brak!

"Kenapa bisa?"

Yoochun mendorong dengan kasar tubuh Changmin ke arah pintu dan segera memenjarakannya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya kembali terlihat nyalang. Napasnya terdengar memburu. Dan emosinya sudah dapat Changmin lihat kembali.

Changmin hanya menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan bersalah dan khawatir. Ingin ia memeluk Yoochun dengan erat dan mengatakan 'Saranghae. Maafkan aku yang childish ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu.' ketika pertemuan pertama mereka lagi setelah berminggu-minggu tidak bertemu karena dia dibawa kabur ke California untuk pemulihan keadaannya dan untuk pertunangannya.

Ini bukan keinginannya. Bukan keinginan ayahnya. Tapi, Se7en berhasil menjebaknya hingga seolah-olah dia begitu menginginkan Se7en. Maka dari itu, Mr. Shim tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun ketika ayah dari Se7en menagih keinginannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan? Kau tahu hal itu, 'kan?"

Walau Yoochun sudah menggertakan giginya, tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa untuk meredamkan emosinya. Yoochun merasakan darah di pelipisnya semakin jatuh ke bawah, mengalir menuju pipinya. Namun ia hanya menatap namja tinggi yang kini menangis tanpa suara itu.

Yoochun menarik napasnya dalam dan mencoba menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dia mengusap rambut Changmin dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut.

"Katakan bahwa kau sedang bercanda, Sayang."

Changmin menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. Yoochun menggenggam tangannya keras. Menatap Changmin dalam selama beberapa detik, dan setelah itu menonjok pintu di belakang tubuhnya.

Buagh!

"Katakan bahwa kau sedang bercanda, Shim Changmin!"

"M-maafkan aku... Y-Yoochun..."

Yoochun menggertakan giginya kembali. Mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku celananya dan setelah itu membuka pintu. Dengan gerakan kasar, ia menarik tangan Changmin dan membawanya ke masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia membanting pintu itu dan segera membawa Changmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau milikku! Kau hanya milikku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang lain yang memilikimu!"

**.:o~o:.**

**Kuharap kalian mengerti keadaanku sekarang**

**Aku sedang sakit (lagi) dan sekarang sedang UKK**

**Kumohon agar kalian mengerti... /bites lip hardly/ hiks...**

**Saranghaeyoo~**

**Aku merindukan kalian juga... dan aku sangat mencintai kalian~ /big love sign/**

**Big thanks for ma beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi **a.k.a** BunyyMin25** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie or Park Hee Chan **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **|** rikha-chan **|** MiNamGirls **|** My Baby Dongho **|** Eunhyuk's wife **|** winterheenim **||** Jiji **|** mochiminonot **|** leeminralovehyuknyet **|** Fika1002 **|** puzzpitjewelforeve **|** elforeveRYE **|** JaeTaeYun **|** vickyuhyun **| **mimi03 **| **kritik ff **|** elforeverRYE **|** YeWook **|** Shinhyun Cho **|** dame-an **|** MermutCS **|** runashine88 **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**SARANGHAE~!**

**Makasih untuk cinta kalian kepada saya X3**


	57. Chap 5F: Emerge

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Emerge | June 5th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **5F! MAAFKAN AKU READERS TERCINTA~! MAAF KALAU BOSEN SAMA CERITANYA~ DOAIN YA, SAYA SEDANG UKK~ == kenapa tanggal 6 Juni harus tanggal ujian sih?**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Emerge | June 5th, 2012**

.

**Tuesday**

**June 5th, 2012**

**12:02 AM**

"Yoochun..."

Yoochun mengusap rambut Changmin yang berada dalam pelukannya di atas ranjang. Dia hanya menatap ke arah depan, tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Changmin.

Luka di pelipisnya kemarin sudah diobati asal. Dia bisa mengatasi luka kecil itu sendiri. Namun luka dihatinya sama sekali belum terobati. Dia benar-benar marah, kecewa dan merasa kalah.

Dasar bodoh.

"Kita pergi hari ini."

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoochun yang memeluknya. "K-kemana?"

"Ke Amerika. Kita pergi secara sembunyi. Ayahmu tidak perlu tahu. Kita akan menikah disana, setelah itu kita pulang."

Changmin melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Merasa bersalah. Matanya menatap sayu ke arah cincin di jari manisnya.

_Bodoh. Kenapa bisa aku membiarkan cincin ini melingkar di jariku? Kenapa Dongwook bisa melakukan ini? Kenapa ia bisa menyusun sandiwara ini?_

Changmin menarik napas dalam setelah itu.

"T-tapi... tidak bisa..."

Yoochun menghentikan jemarinya yang mengusapi rambut Changmin ketika dia mendengar kata yang terdengar ragu itu. Giginya menggertak kembali. Dia bisa kembali marah.

"Oh, jadi kau memang sudah benar-benar berpaling pada si brengsek itu?" tanya Yoochun. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah decihan merendahkan.

"Bukan i-itu..." Changmin menarik napasnya dan mengecup singkat dagu Yoochun. "Besok tanggal 6 Juni. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Seoul."

Yoochun mengeluarkan desahan napas lega. Dia menarik Changmin dalam pelukannya, dan kembali mengusapi rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Untuk sebelum-sebelumnya, aku sangat tidak mengharapkan ada korban di siklus ini. Tapi... untuk sekarang, aku ingin Dongwook yang mati, Hyung."

Yoochun menggigit kecil daun telinga Changmin. "Jika kau mengharapkan orang lain untuk mati, aku akan memarahimu. Namun, jika kau ingin Dongwook yang mati, aku setuju." ucapnya seraya menyeringai kecil dan menjilat telinga Changmin setelah itu.

Yoochun segera menarik tubuh Changmin dan membuat dia berada di atas tubuh namja tinggi itu. Ia tersenyum, sebelum menjilat pipi Changmin. Yoochun meraih tangan Changmin, menarik kasar cincin di jari manisnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku akan meludahi makam Dongwook jika ia benar-benar mati besok."

Dan setelah itu, Yoochun kembali memperlakukan Changmin sebagai namja yang sangat dicintainya. Merasakan hangatnya cinta satu sama lain. Seperti apa yang telah mereka lakukan sejak kemarin.

"Kau harus tahu.. hh.. aku sangat mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Emerge | June 5th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**June 5th, 2012**

**05:22 AM**

Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya dengan perlahan.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, perutnya terasa sangat mual dan sangat sakit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Hampir setiap pagi dia selalu merasakan hal ini—sejak sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Namun ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai sakit karena kelelahan.

Ya, lelah. Memikirkan Changmin membuatnya kelelahan namun ia tidak pernah merasa lelah.

Ia hanya lelah memikirkan kekalahannya.

"Shit."

Dia meremas perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Mungkin kembung, karena perutnya agak membesar. Tapi... kenapa selama ini? Cukup. Dia perlu ke dokter. Tapi sepertinya tidak hari ini. Dia harus menemukan Changmin, karena mau bagaimanapun juga, besok adalah tanggal 6 Juni.

Tanggal untuk kematian lagi.

"Ukhh... apa gara-gara selama dua bulan lebih ini aku terus menghawatirkan dan memikirkan Changmin, dampaknya menjadi sakit seperti ini ya? Ish.. perutku jadi agak membesar."

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**June 5th, 2012**

**06:00 AM**

Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat sebuah pesan di handphone-nya. Dia segera meletakkan kembali handphone-nya di meja dan berniat untuk memberikan sebuah kabar kepada suaminya dan anaknya.

Kakinya mengarah ke meja makan, dimana suaminya tengah menikmati kopi yang beberapa menit lalu dibuatnya sedangkan anaknya yang tengah mengaduk-aduk isi sereal.

"Yunho, Sayang, Umma punya kabar gembira."

Yunho meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya, hampir untuk meneguknya sedikit seraya membaca koran. Sedangkan Taemin berhenti mengaduk-aduk serealnya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh sejak tadi.

"Ne, ada apa Umma~?"

"Kenapa Boo?"

Jaejoong merekahkan senyumannya dan segera memeluk Yunho yang masih menatapnya bingung di kursi. Taemin segera turun dari kursinya dan ikut memeluk Yunho bersama Jaejoong.

"Hei, hei, Boo~ ada apa? Katakan padaku?"

Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum mengecup kilat bibir Yunho. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Taemin ke dalam gendongannya.

"Minnie, tahu sesuatu tidak?"

Taemin menggeleng pelan dengan wajah imutnya yang terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Tahu apa, Umma?"

"Changmin... Yoochun sudah menemukannya, Sayang."

Dari raut tidak mengerti, kini mimik wajah Taemin berubah menjadi terkejut dan senang. Dia memeluk leher Jaejoong dengan erat dan tertawa gembira.

"Ah, Umma! Aku ingin beltemu Changmin-hyung! Asik~ Changmin-hyung kembali! Yay~!"

"Taeminie, jangan terlalu bersemangat. Kau tidak mau melukai Umma dan adikmu, bukan?"

Taemin yang sebelumnya memeluk dengan bersemangat kini berhenti secara perlahan. Jaejoong terkikik kecil, disusul oleh Yunho.

"Maaf Umma.."

"Gwenchana, Sayang~." Jaejoong mengacak rambut anaknya dengan lembut. "Nanti kita bertemu dengan Changmin-hyung, ne? Umma juga merindukannya."

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**June 5th, 2012**

**11:13 AM**

Yoochun mengusap lembut rambut Changmin yang kini tengah duduk di sofa bersamanya. Sungguh, ia merindukan moment seperti ini. Setelah sebelumnya hubungan mereka melalui banyak masalah—walau masalah mereka kali ini bukan berkurang tetapi bertambah. Namun setidaknya Yoochun dan Changmin bisa menikmati saat-saat seperti ini lagi.

Tett~ tett~

Seketika itu Changmin menolehkan pandangan mereka ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah pintu utama. Setelah itu ia mengembalikan pandangannya dan menatap Yoochun.

"Siapa... yang datang?"

Yoochun tersenyum seraya mengecup pelipis Changmin. "Sepertinya Jaejoong, tadi aku mengirimnya pesan, mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bertemu denganmu." Dan setelah itu dia mengecup bibir Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum hangat. Dia membiarkan Yoochun berdiri meninggalkannya untuk membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk.

Yoochun berjalan ke arah pintu utama, berusaha untuk melangkah lebih cepat karena tamu yang datang tidak hentinya menekan bel agar diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Yoochun meraih kenop pintu dan menariknya hingga pintu terbuka.

Dan yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah pukulan di rahangnya.

Buagh!

"Ukh..." posisi Yoochun mundur beberapa langkah dari posisi awalnya. Ia mengusap rahangnya yang terasa berdenyut, dan segera setelah itu menatap marah pada sosok yang memukulnya.

"Dimana Changmin-ku?"

Yoochun mendengus mendengar kalimat itu.

Se7en—orang yang datang itu—segera masuk dan menarik kerah baju Yoochun. "Dimana Changmin-ku?"

"Changmin-mu?" Yoochun mendorong kasar dada Se7en sehingga menjauh dari dirinya. "Sejak kapan Changmin menjadi milikmu?"

"Sejak dahulu! Kau tidak lihat bahwa dia adalah tunanganku, huh? Bahkan aku sudah berhasil menidurinya!"

Deg!

T-tidur?

Dengan... Changmin-nya?

Buagh!

"Jangan pernah kau berani menyentuh Changmin, brengsek!"

"Cih.." Se7en tertawa kecil seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Di sofa, Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap panik ke arah dua namja yang tengah bertengkar itu di depan pintu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia takut melakukan hal yang salah.

Apalagi... kini Yoochun tahu bahwa Se7en sudah berhasil... menidurinya.

Tubuh Changmin bergetar. Dia takut. Dia tak pernah punya keinginan untuk melihat Yoochun kembali marah. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak sanggup.

"Dia tunanganku!"

"Tidak lagi!"

Buagh!

Yoochun berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan lagi di rahang Se7en. Berhasil membuat darahnya semakin banyak keluar. Changmin segera berlari ke arah mereka. Mendorong keduanya menjauh dan menatap marah ke arah Se7en.

"Berhentilah!"

"Diam kau, Shim Changmin!" Yoochun mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh. "Dan kau Choi Dongwook, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Buagh!

Satu pukulan lagi yang Yoochun berhasil berikan pada Se7en.

Se7en segera menggenggam tangannya dengan marah dan memukulkannya tepat ke hidung Yoochun. Membuat namja itu tersungkur dan merintih kecil.

Changmin membulatkan matanya. Menatap panik ke arah keduanya.

"Jebal.. berhentilah kalian!"

"Dia tunanganku!"

"Yah! Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Se7en dan Changmin mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu utama sedangkan Yoochun mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Y-Yunho-hyung..."

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepat ke arah istri dan anaknya yang hampir menginjakkan kakinya mendekati pintu rumah.

"Jaejoong, bawa Taemin ke dalam mobil!" dan setelah itu dia mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah yang lainnya. "Dan apa yang terjadi disini?"

Yoochun bangkit dan mengusap darahnya yang masih mengalir dari hidung. Mengetahui ada yang tidak beres, Yunho segera menarik Changmin dan mendorongnya keluar rumah.

"Masuk mobil, bersama Jaejoong!"

Changmin memandang ketiganya dengan perasaan bersalah. Namun, Yunho yang tengah marah itu berhasil mendorongnya keluar sehingga Changmin menuruti permintaan 'ayah keduanya' itu.

"Yoochun, apa yang terjadi disini? Dan kau Choi Dongwook, sudah pernah kukatakan, jauhi Changmin!"

"Sudah kukatakan, Changmin itu tunanganku!" bentak Se7en.

"Dia bukan tunanganmu!"

Yoochun berniat untuk memukul kembali, namun Yunho menahannya. Ia mendorong dada Yoochun dengan kasar.

"Berhenti! Sekarang berhenti! Kumohon Yoochun, kau tenangkan dirimu. Dan Dongwook-ssi," Yunho menekankan nama terakhir dalam kalimatnya. "kumohon untuk pergi dari tempat ini sekarang."

"Cih.." Yoochun menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Se7en menggertakan giginya. Berniat untuk kembali memukul Yoochun namun Yunho berhasil mendorongnya menjauh kembali.

"Pergilah..." Yunho berusaha menetralkan nada bicaranya.

Se7en mendecih marah. Setelah berusaha menahan emosinya, dia menggenggam erat tangannya dan menendang pintu, setelah itu keluar dari rumah itu dan mengendarai mobilnya pergi.

Yunho menarik napas lega. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun yang masih sibuk dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Jangan dulu bertemu Changmin sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau melampiaskan amarahmu pada Changmin."

Yoochun menatap marah ke arah Yunho, namun dia lebih sibuk mengurusi darahnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini." Yunho berjalan sedikit ke luar dan berteriak pada Jaejoong. "Bawa Changmin pulang ke rumah!"

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menuruti ucapan suaminya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Aku mohon dengan sangat... maklumi aku.**

**Aku sedang UKK sekarang, aku baru membuat chapter ini beberapa detik yang lalu.**

**Kumohon maafkan aku.**

**Aku sedang punya banyak tugas, hal yang harus dikerjakan, dan sedang sakit sekarang.**

**Kumohon...**

**Aku akan membalas review kalian, karena aku sangat mencintai kalian. Tapi kumohon... untuk sementara waktu ini maklumi aku. Aku sangat sibuk... ;~; kumohon... hiks...**

**Big thanks for ma beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi **a.k.a** BunyyMin25** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie or Park Hee Chan **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **|** rikha-chan **|** MiNamGirls **|** My Baby Dongho **|** Eunhyuk's wife **|** winterheenim **||** Jiji **|** mochiminonot **|** leeminralovehyuknyet **|** Fika1002 **|** puzzpitjewelforeve **|** elforeveRYE **|** JaeTaeYun **|** vickyuhyun **| **mimi03 **| **kritik ff **|** elforeverRYE **|** YeWook **|** Shinhyun Cho **|** dame-an **|** MermutCS **|** runashine88 **|** Reita **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**SARANGHAE~!**

**Makasih untuk cinta kalian kepada saya X3**


	58. Chap 6: June 6th, 2012

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: June 6th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **6 JUNI! Kuharap kalian mengerti keadaanku. Maaf, aku sedang sakit dan sibuk. Aku baru membuat chapter ini. Maafkan aku.**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: June 6th, 2012**

.

**Satu jam menjelang pukul 00:00**

"Ini~."

Changmin kembali ke kesadarannya ketika ada secangkir coklat panas yang disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa masih merenung di balkon, hm?"

Changmin menggeleng perlahan seraya menerima cangkir itu dari tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum, mendudukan dirinya di samping Changmin dan mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin. Menatap bintang-bintang yang menjadi penghias dalam langit hitam, bersama rembulan yang menerangi kegelapan.

Changmin menyesap sedikit coklat panas itu dengan hati-hati. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya setelah itu.

Changmin masih bisa mengingat apa yang telah Se7en lakukan pada dirinya. Yang menurutnya kini ia sudah sangat hina. Pernah tidur dengan Kyuhyun dan Se7en, padahal sudah ada Yoochun disampingnya. Dia merasa sangat berdosa.

Pada hari dimana Se7en berhasil membawa dirinya ke California, dimana ayah dari Se7en sedang berada disana. Namja itu berhasil menidurinya dan membuat sebuah sandiwara yang membuatnya seolah-olah membenci Yoochun dan mencintai Se7en. Dan setelah itu Mr. Shim menyusul mereka dan membuat pembicaraan empat mata dengan ayah Se7en. Dan berujung pada kabar bahwa mereka bertunangan.

Argh!

Demi Tuhan, Changmin membenci Choi Dongwook itu! Namja licik itu!

"Changmin-ah, jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara ka-"

Tin! Tin!

Jaejoong terpaksa menelan kembali kalimatnya yang belum tersampaikan secara sempurna. Jaejoong berdiri, meletakkan cangkirnya di meja kecil samping kursi balkon.

"Yunho pulang memakai mobil Yoochun. Mungkin dia juga membawa Yoochun."

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi dan mengacak rambut Changmin. Changmin meletakkan juga cangkirnya dan berdiri.

"Nah, ingat, jika kau punya salah pada Yoochun, meminta maaflah sekarang. Tentu Yunho tidak membawa Yoochun yang terselubungi emosi, bukan?" Jaejoong mengangkat dagu Changmin agar menatapnya. "Bicaralah berdua."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan 'dia pasti akan sangat marah' namun Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman lembutnya. Dia menepuk punggung Changmin dan mendorongnya perlahan ke dalam rumah.

"Bicaralah dengannya. Umma akan menemui Yunho, dan melihat Taemin apa dia sudah tidur atau belum."

Ketika Changmin membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk bertanya, dia sudah melihat Yoochun berdiri dihadapan mereka. Dengan plester di pelipisnya dan sedikit lebam di wajahnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Menepuk punggung Changmin beberapa kali dan setelah itu meninggalkannya bersama Yoochun disana.

Dan kini keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat. Tatapan takut dari yang satunya dan juga tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan dari yang satu lagi.

Deg... deg...

Bahkan Changmin dapat mendengar detak jantungnya dalam keheningan ini.

Yoochun melemaskan otot wajahnya secara perlahan. Menarik napas dan setelah itu menghembuskannya. Dia berjalan perlahan, mendekati Changmin yang terdiam takut. Dalam satu gerakan, dia membawa Changmin ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Saranghae."

Yoochun mengusap rambut Changmin dan berbisik di telinganya.

Changmin berniat membalas pelukan itu, namun ia takut. Sangat takut. Ia takut Yoochun akan sangat marah setelah ini.

"Tenang Sayang. Yunho-hyung sudah memukulku berulang kali tadi, untuk menyadarkanku agar tidak melakukan hal yang kasar padamu. Aku mengerti. Itu bukan keinginanmu. Itu keinginan si brengsek itu. Aku mengerti. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, dan kau juga tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu."

Dan setelah itu Changmin dengan cepat membalas pelukan itu erat. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Yoochun, menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**June 6th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"**Dia** bisa mendengar dan melihat apa yang kita lakukan, bukan?"

Taemin segera memeluk Changmin di sampingnya—dia memang belum tidur sejak tadi. Sedangkan Yoochun yang juga duduk di samping Changmin segera mengusap rambut anak kecil itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk di sebrang ketiganya hanya memandang dengan khawatir kearah Taemin.

Changmin menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun dan setelah itu mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan namja itu. "Dan aku harap dia mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku ingin Dongwook yang mati."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Yoochun meraih jemari Changmin, menggenggamnya erat dan menenangkannya.

"Sudah jam duabelas. Akan ada yang mati. Semoga bukan salah satu diantara kita."

Dan setelah itu, ada hembusan angin yang sangat kencang di luar rumah. Membuat ranting dari pohon diluar rumah itu mengetuk jendela di lantai dua. Taemin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Changmin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada namja itu.

Sebentar lagi...

Sepertinya...

Kuharap... tidak ada yang mati disini...

Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun dan Taemin menutup mata mereka perlahan.

Hanya... satu detik.

Dan ketika terbuka...

...semuanya berubah.

Kim Jaejoong terduduk di sebuah jalanan panjang. Ada banyak gedung tinggi di sekitarnya. Namun sangat sepi, penuh benda-benda ringan yang terbang terbawa angin di langit dan juga beberapa mobil dan motor yang tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan. Seperti kota mati. Tak ada cahaya matahari sama sekali. Namun langitnya tidak segelap malam. Hanya gelap, mendung, penuh dengan awan hitam. Sungguh, semuanya terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Ditambah dengan kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui apa?

A-apa yang terjadi?

Apa ini... yang Changmin sebut tentang kematian berurut itu?

A-apa dia masuk... siklusnya?

Apa... ini juga yang terjadi kepada... Kai?

Deg!

Jaejoong menatap sekitarnya dengan penuh rasa takut. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk pergi dari keadaan ini.

Dimana Yoochun?

Dimana Changmin?

Dimana Taemin?

Dimana Yunho?

"Y-Yunho..."

Jaejoong menggeleng tidak percaya dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang masih berputar di jalanan itu. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tidak percaya bahwa semua ini terjadi pada dirinya.

Ini asli.

Nyata.

Tidak masuk akal.

"Y-Yunho..."

Jadi.. apa aku akan mati?

Jaejoong segera mengambil langkahnya untuk berlari. Entah ke arah mana, yang terpenting adalah ia harus mencari jawaban.

"Changmin... bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?"

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**01:00 AM**

Jaejoong mengambil langkah cepat, menyusuri jalan itu dengan tergesa. Tangannya memegang perutnya, takut terjadi sesuatu pada kandungannya. Namun yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah mencari jalan keluar. Selamat. Dan bertemu dengan suami, anak dan dua orang yang disayanginya.

"Yunho! Taemin! Ya Tuhan... bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**02:00 AM**

Jaejoong menghentikan larinya ketika ia sudah merasa kelelahan. Dia mengusap wajahnya, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia harus tenang. Dia tidak boleh panik. kepanikan tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Tenang, Jaejoong tenangkan dirimu. Kepanikan tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu. Tenang, kau bisa menghadapi ini. Kau bisa melakuk—"

Bruk!

Kalimatnya tidak selesai ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara di tempat yang begitu sepi ini. Suara yang membuat dirinya terlonjak, kaget. Suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya.

Jaejoong berusaha mengatur napasnya secara perlahan.

Sudah ia katakan, ia tidak boleh panik. Maka dari itu, ia membalikan tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Deg!

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**03:00 AM**

Ada sesuatu... di belakang tubuhnya.

Sebuah... potongan kepala.

Deg!

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Apalagi... di tempat yang seperti ini.

Tap!

Mata potongan kepala itu terbuka. Sontak Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Tepat ketika mulut kepala itu terbuka dan tertawa dengan keras.

"Nyeahahahaha!"

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Membuat ia menahan napasnya. Kakiknya mulai mundur sedikit, membuat aba-aba untuk berlari.

"Nyeahahaha!"

Dan ketika potongan kepala itu menggelinding ke arahnya, Jaejoong segera membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari. Berusaha agar kepala itu tidak bisa menangkapnya. Berusaha agar ia bisa selamat.

"Oh, Tuhan! K-kenapa bisa ini terjadi?"

Jaejoong menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha melihat sampai mana kepala yang menggelinding itu, namun...

... tidak ada apapun.

Jaejoong menghentikan larinya secara perlahan, dengan tangannya yang memegang perutnya. Napas yang terengah dan ketakutan yang menguasai dirinya.

Grep! Deg!

A-ada... sesuatu yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kakinya melingkar di paha Jaejoong, sedangkan tangannya mulai tampak ke hadapan Jaejoong. Berkuku panjang. Membuat Jaejoong sangat ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi, ketika ada sebuah kepala sesuatu itu beristirahat di bahunya, dan lidahnya yang panjang mulai menjilat pipinya.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**04:00 AM**

Deg!

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan, untuk melihat sesuatu apa yang berada di punggungnya.

Deg!

Sebuah lidah panjang... masih menjilati pipinya. Sedangkan kuku-kuku dari jemari keriput itu melingkari perutnya, merabanya. Wajah menakutkan, penuh keriput dan mata besar berwarna putih yang aneh.

Dan berbisik dengan suara parau...

"Berikan anakmu..."

"Arrgghh!"

Jaejoong segera meronta, berusaha melepaskan sosok yang hampir menusukkan jarinya ke dalam perut Jaejoong.

"Arghh! God!"

Dia membanting tubuh itu kasar hingga menjauh, namun kuku itu telah lebih dahulu mencakar bagian perutnya, hingga bajunya sobek. Jaejoong tidak peduli. Dia segera memegang perutnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari makhluk aneh yang kini mengejarnya dengan jalannya yang merangkak dan lidah panjang yang terjulur keluar.

"God! Kenapa seperti ini? Ukh..." jarinya berusaha menahan darah dan rasa perih dari perutnya, sedangkan kakinya berusaha untuk lagi menjauh.

Makhluk dengan lidah terjulur keluar itu terus mengejarnya. Walau ia merangkak, namun larinya tetap kencang. Napas Jaejoong sudah tidak beraturan. Dia harus melarikan diri. Dia tidak boleh mati sebelum menemukan semua orang yang ia yakin sebelumnya tengah berada bersamanya.

"Yunho.. kumohon..."

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**05:00 AM**

Bruk!

"A-akhh..."

Karena cepatnya ia berlari untuk melarikan diri, tak sengaja kakinya terkilir, membuat Jaejoong terjatuh langsung menghempas aspal dengan sangat keras. Terutama di bagian perutnya.

"A-akh... s-sakit..."

Krkrkkk...

"Berikan anakmu... krkrk..."

Jaejoong meringis dan menyentuh perutnya. Lututnya mulai menekuk, menopang tubuhnya, membantunya untuk bangkit. Dia melihat ke arah belakang, ke arah makhluk yang hampir mencapai dirinya. Ia yakin perutnya terhempas dengan sangat keras, begitupula dengan kepala dan lututnya.

"Ngh.. ukh.."

Krkrkrkkk...

Dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, dia mencoba untuk bangkit secara cepat. Namun, gerakannya kalah cepat oleh tangan berkuku panjang itu yang berhasil menarik kakinya.

Bruk!

"Akhh!"

Jaejoong merintih keras, ketika perutnya kembali menghantam aspal dengan sangat keras. Makhluk itu segera merangkak ke atas punggung Jaejoong. Berusaha memeluknya lagi dengan lidahnya yang bergerak di sekitar wajah Jaejoong.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**06:00 AM**

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Antara sakit dan ketakutan. Di dalam hati dia berdoa kepada Tuhan. Menangis tanpa suara, menginginkan Yunho sekarang.

Lidah itu menjilati seluruh permukaan wajahnya, sementara kuku-kuku itu bergerak perlahan ke arah perut Jaejoong. Luka di perutnya masih mengeluarkan darah. Menghias warna abu pada jalanan menjadi bernoda merah.

"Nhh... p-pergilah.."

"Anakmu.. hh anakmu... krkrkk..."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketika lidah panjang itu menjilati leher hingga pelipis lalu kembali lagi ke lehernya. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, sangat ketakutan. Namun dia tidak hanya diam untuk pasrah. Tangannya berherak perlahan, berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya bebas dari makhluk mengerikan ini.

Slrrpp

Tangan Jaejoong masih bergerak, berusaha meraih sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan makhluk yang masih menjilatinya.

Krrnyk!

"Akhh!" Jaejoong merintih keras, ketika kuku panjang itu menusuk luka yang juga disebabkan oleh kuku itu. Kuku yang menggoresnya dengan dalam. Tangan Jaejoong segera meraih rambut putih milik makhluk itu dan menariknya dengan sangat keras. Dan membuat pelukan itu terlepas secara paksa.

Srett..

"Akkhh!"

Dan gerakan paksa itu berhasil membuat luka goresan semakin dalam. Namun, Jaejoong lebih memperdulikan anaknya. Anak dalam perutnya. Dalam kesempatan itu, dia menjauh dengan terseok dan kemudian berusaha berdiri untuk kembali berlari.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**07:00 AM**

"Akhh.. Yunho jebal.. aku t-tidak tahu harus melakukaan apa.."

Dengan napas yang terengah dan tenaga yang sedikit, Jaejoong terus berlari walau ia sering melihat ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa ia berhasil membawa dirinya menjauh dari makhluk yang kini mengejarnya lagi. Darahnya dari lukanya mengalir, mengotori jalanan sepanjang larinya. Dan ketika ia menemukan sebuah rumah dengan pintu yang terbuka, ia masuk ke dalam sana.

Blam!

Dan berhasil menutup pintunya. Kepalanya segera melirik ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menahan pintu. Dan melihat sebuah rak berukuran sedang, Jaejoong segera mendorongnya hingga memblokir jalan di pintu.

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Ada banyak suara diluar sana, ditambah dengan pintu yang didobrak paksa—walau kenyataannya tidak bisa terbuka. Setidaknya diam disini bisa membuatnya bernapas sebentar, mengingat luka goresan di perutnya sudah semakin parah.

Bruk.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai, dengan napasnya yang masih terengah. Jarinya perlahan mengangkat baju yang dikenakannya, dan melihat empat goresan panjang di perutnya.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**08:00 AM**

"Sshh.. s-sakit..."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya membersihkan beberapa butiran kerikil di dekat lukanya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan air. Namun tidak ada apapun sepertinya.

Maka dia hanya menyingkirkan kerikil itu dengan hati-hati, dengan rintihan kecil yang tidak luput dari mulutnya.

"Ukh... a-appoyo..." Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang penuh dengan debu dan kotoran itu dengan penuh raut kesedihan. "Yunho-ya... aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang. Tapi... sepertinya Kai yang malang juga pernah merasakan ini, sepertiku... ukh.. dan ini menyeramkan sekali... C-Changmin... bantu Umma.."

Bruk! Bruk!

Seketika pandangan Jaejoong teralih ke arah pintu. Dia menggeleng pelan, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak takut. Jarinya terulur dengan lembut, mengusap perutnya sendiri dengan perlahan.

"Aegya... maaf ya tadi terbentur. Umma akan melindungimu, kok. Umma janji itu tidak akan terulang lag-"

Bruk! Bruk!

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**09:00 AM**

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi, aegya."

Jaejoong mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan. Ada air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis dan panik. Ia yakin ia bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini dan kembali bersama Yunho, Taemin, Changmin dan Yoochun.

Ia harus bisa kembali dengan selamat, entah bagaimana caranya.

Bruk! Bruk!

Krkrkrkkkk...

"Nah, sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini." Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan menemukan sebuah jendela yang berada bersebrangan dengan pintu. "Sepertinya harus lewat situ."

Dia berjalan dengan lemah dan perlahan, memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ketika sampai, ia mencoba melirik keluar, namun sama sekali tak ia temukan makhluk menyeramkan itu. Maka, Jaejoong membuka jendela yang sudah rusak dan berkayu lapuk itu dengan perlahan, dan menengokkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**10:00 AM**

"Sepertinya aman, Aegya."

Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu kakinya secara perlahan. Meringis kecil ketika lukanya terasa sakit lagi. Kemudian ia menaikkan kaki yang satunya lagi dan kemudian turun secara perlahan.

Hup! Tap!

Sshh...

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada apapun. Padahal tadi ada suara gaduh dari luar. Namun sekarang, Jaejoong tidak melihat apapun. Hanya merasakan. Ada hembusan angin di sekelilingnya.

Wuusshh...

"T-tenang aegya, Umma tidak takut kok. U-Umma hanya waspada. Maafkan tubuh Umma yang bergetar, ne?"

Jaejoong berusaha mengusap perutnya yang penuh luka. Meringis pelan bersamaan dengan kakinya yang mulai melangkah, menjauh dari rumah tua itu.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**11:00 AM**

Wusshh...

Dia sama sekali tidak melihat dimana makhluk aneh yang menyeramkan itu. Dan itu tidak membuatnya tenang, itu semakin membuatnya takut. Ia takut makhluk itu akan muncul lagi secara tiba-tiba, dari belakang tubuhnya. Dan berupaya untuk merebut anaknya.

Namun... ia benar-benar tidak melihat tanda-tanda akan makhluk itu.

Maka, Jaejoong melangkahkan kembali kakinya, maju ke depan, ke arah jalanan.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**12:00 PM**

Kkkkrkrkrkrk...

Jaejoong segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu aneh dari sekitarnya. Suara yang sama dengan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh makhluk itu sebelumnya.

Deg... deg...

"Jujur... Umma takut, aegya..."

Deg... deg...

Krkrkrkkkk...

Wuussshhh...

Jaejoong dapat melihat sosok samar dari kejauhan. Bukan satu, melainkan banyak.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**01:00 PM**

Dan..

BRUSSHH!

Seluruh bangunan di tempat itu tiba-tiba dilahap api besar, yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama angin yang cukup besar. Sangat besar, hingga seluruh pemandangan yang bisa ditangkap oleh pengelihatan Jaejoong hanyalah warna merah, membara, api yang sangat panas.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**02:00 PM**

"Y-ya Tuhan... ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? A-apa yang terjadi?"

Api-api melahap seluruh benda yang dibalutnya. Menghasilkan suara dan bau terbakar. Di sekeliling Jaejoong. Di semua arah. Panas. Sangat panas.

Jaejoong memeluk perutnya dengan erat, walau sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Y-Yunho... a-aku benar-benar butuh kau..."

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**03:00 PM**

Dari kejauhan, banyak bayangan yang datang ke arahnya berdiri. Ukurannya pendek namun jumlahnya banyak. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terlihatlah sosok mereka.

Makhluk-makhluk yang merangkak itu. Jumlahnya begitu banyak. Mengeluarkan suara yang menakutkan. Merangkak dari dalam api, dengan lidah yang menjulur, dan sosok yang mengerikan.

Krkrkrkkkkk...

"Y-Yunho... tolong aku.."

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**04:00 PM**

Krkrkrkkkkk...

Makhluk-makhluk itu merangkak ke arah Jaejoong dengan begitu cepat. Jaejoong menatap panik ke segala arah, dimana makhluk-makhluk dengan lidah terjulur itu mendekatinya. Dia tidak bisa lari. Banyak api disini. Panas. Dan jalannya terblokir.

Jaejoong memeluk perutnya dengan erat.

"Jangan anakku... jangan anakku.."

Dan makhluk-makhluk itu semakin mendekat.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**05:00 PM**

Sret!

Jaejoong segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah perutnya ketika ia merasakan ada dorongan dari dalam sana. Rasanya seperti bayi yang menendang-nendang. Namun, tidak mungkin mengingat perut Jaejoong yang masih rat—

Deg!

Perutnya tiba-tiba membesar secara perlahan. Membesar dengan tiba-tiba. Makhluk-makhluk berlidah panjang itu hampir mendekati posisi Jaejoong dan perut Jaejoong membesar dengan tidak masuk akal.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Ada apa? Ukhh... a-apa ini?"

Dan perutnya semakin membesar, hingga bajunya semakin sobek. Seperti kandungan berumur sembilan bulan. Namun...

"Ukh... s-sakit.. akhh!"

Jaejoong merasakan ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari dalam perutnya. Meronta dan rasanya bergejolak. Jaejoong meremas perut besarnya dan memejamkan mata.

"S-sungguh... ini sakit... akhh..."

Krkrkrkkkkk

Makhluk-makhluk itu sudah berada sekitar tiga meter dari posisi Jaejoong berdiri. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan apapun, rasa sakit di perutnya sangat menyiksa.

"Akkhh!"

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**06:00 PM**

Perlahan, luka cakaran di perut Jaejoong melebar secara tiba-tiba. Terbuka dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Jaejoong menatap perutnya panik, dengan wajah yang tersiksa, kesakitan.

Ada seusatu yang meronta ingin keluar.

"A-ahh... akh.. t-tolong... aakhhh sakit... akhh!"

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**07:00 PM**

Dan perlahan, perut itu sobek dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Jaejoong menatap panik ke arah perutnya. Jatuh berlutut secara perlahan, dengan mulut yang terbuka, tidak percaya dan takut.

"Akh... a-apa..."

Perlahan.. ada sebuah tangan kecil yang keluar dari dalam perut itu.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**08:00 PM**

Tangan yang penuh darah itu perlahan keluar, ikut merobek perut itu, membuat jalannya lebih leluasa. Jaejoong masih membelalak tidak percaya, takut dan panik. rasanya menyakitkan. Dan menyeramkan. Apalagi ketika makhluk-makhluk yang berhasil mendekat itu menjilati perutnya.

"A-akhh.. Tuhan... Tuhan akkh!"

Dan kali ini satu tangannya yang lain muncul, bersamaan dengan kepalanya.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**08:00 PM**

"Aakkhhh!"

Jaejoong berteriak keras ketika sesuatu dari dalam perutnya keluar dengan paksa. Sesosok bayi, merangkak keluar dengan darah yang melumuri tubuh kecilnya.

Jaejoong masih membelalak, berteriak dan merintih. Makhluk-makhluk itu menjilati seluruh tubuh Jaejoong.

"A-aakkhh! Akkhh!"

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**09:00 PM**

Bayi itu merangkak keluar. Keluar dari perut Jaejoong yang sobek. Jaejoong meringis, merintih dan berteriak.

Bayi kecil itu merangkak, mendekati perut Jaejoong lagi lalu menengadah.

"Hai, Umma."

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Mulutnya terbuka, merintih kesakitan melihat darahnya keluar begitu banyak.

"Akkh! Akh... a-apa... akkhh!"

Sosok bayi berlumuran darah itu menyeringai. Menyelipkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke dalam peurt Jaejoong kembali dan menarik ususnya.

Krnyykk!

"ARKHH!"

Jaejoong berteriak keras, tepat ketika lidah-lidah dari para makhluk mengerikan itu menjilati seluruh darahnya. Sosok bayi itu menyeringai, menarik usus Jaejoong keluar dan menggigit usunya.

"Aakhhh!"

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**10:00 PM**

Banyak makhluk-makhluk berlidah panjang itu yang memeluk Jaejoong. Menyentuhnya dengan kuku panjang dan lidah mereka. Sedangkan bayi kecil itu tetap mengunyah usus Jaejoong, layaknya makanan seperti umumnya.

"Y-Yunho! Akkh!"

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**11:00 PM**

Dan dengan sekali tarikan dengan gigi runcingnya, bayi mengerikan itu berhasil membawa Jaejoong pada ujung hidupnya.

"Ngryym... ngrymm..."

"Akh.. hh.. akkh..."

Krak!

"A-akh.. Y-Yunho... T-Taemin hh... C-Changmin saranghae... hhh.. I-I'm sorry..."

**Thursday**

**June 7th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"Selamat tinggal Kim Jaejoong. Berbahagialah karena kau adalah salah satu pemain dalam permainan ini."

Bayi itu menyeringai, memperhatikan tarikan napas terakhir yang dapat Jaejoong rasakan. Sedangkan makhluk-makhluk itu masih tetap menjilatinya.

"Selamat tinggal. Selamat bersenang-senang di Neraka."

Dan **Enam Juni**-mu sudah berakhir.

**.:o~o:.**


	59. Chap 6A: Can't Be Predicted

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Can't Be Predicted | June 6th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata **ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT!** Bahasa berantakan! Banyak **TYPO(s)** and **Miss TYPO**! This is **YAOI** fic! Boyxboy! **Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/n :** **6A! Maaf pendek.. kalian tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku sekarang /sobs/**

.

.

.

.

**The Time: ****Can't Be Predicted**** | June 6th, 2012**

.

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

"**Dia** bisa mendengar dan melihat apa yang kita lakukan, bukan?"

Taemin segera memeluk Changmin di sampingnya—dia memang belum tidur sejak tadi. Sedangkan Yoochun yang juga duduk di samping Changmin segera mengusap rambut anak kecil itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk di sebrang ketiganya hanya memandang dengan khawatir kearah Taemin.

Changmin menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun dan setelah itu mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan namja itu. "Dan aku harap dia mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku ingin Dongwook yang mati."

Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Yoochun meraih jemari Changmin, menggenggamnya erat dan menenangkannya.

"Sudah jam duabelas. Akan ada yang mati. Semoga bukan salah satu diantara kita."

Dan setelah itu, ada hembusan angin yang sangat kencang di luar rumah. Membuat ranting dari pohon diluar rumah itu mengetuk jendela di lantai dua. Taemin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Changmin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada namja itu.

Sebentar lagi...

Sepertinya...

Kuharap... tidak ada yang mati disini...

Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun dan Taemin menutup mata mereka perlahan.

Hanya... satu detik.

Dan ketika mata mereka terbuka...

Deg!

Jaeejong terhempas ke sandaran sofa dengan beberapa goresan di tubuhnya dan...

"UMMA!"

... perutnya yang sobek secara vertikal. Dimana bisa terlihat dengan jelas usus terkoyak di dalam perutnya.

"YA TUHAN!"

"J-Jaejoong..."

"J-jangan sentuh apapun. J-Jangan sentuh... huks.."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Can't Be Predicted | June 6th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**01:22 AM**

Changmin tertawa seperti orang gila, walau pada kenyataan air matanya mengalir deras. Yoochun memeluknya, mengusapi rambutnya dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkannya walau ia sendiri juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Korban bulan ini... yang mereka harapkan adalah Dongwook.

Ternyata... orang yang tengah duduk di hadapan mereka.

Dengan sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari korban-korban sebelumnya.

"J-jangan bercanda... haha... k-kenapa Jaejoong-umma? K-kenapa... yah! Yoochun jangan bercanda! Hahaha... hiks hahaha! J-jangan bercanda! Hiks..."

Yoochun memeluk Changmin semakin erat. Mengusap lalu mencium kepalanya dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Yunho sudah seperti orang gila sejak tadi. Menonjok dinding koridor rumah sakit, menangis tanpa henti dan berteriak memanggil nama istrinya. Sedangkan Taemin pingsan, sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri.

"Sshh... jangan menangis lagi. Ini sudah jalannya, Sayang. Kita tidak bisa mengub—"

"Kim Junsu bisa selamat! Kenapa Umma tidak bisa?"

Yoochun menggeleng pelan dan mencium rambut Changmin berulang kali. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu. Jangan terlarut dalam keadaan ini. Shh... uljima..."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**June 6th, 2012**

**04:03 AM**

"Ada bukan?"

Jungmo mengangguk seraya memberikan lembaran foto kepara Yoochun yang duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangannya bersama Changmin.

Yoochun memperhatikan simbol Neraka di tengkuk leher Jaejoong, dan hal itu sudah membuatnya yakin bahwa Jaejoong memang masuk ke dalam Death Cycle.

Namun, yang masih menjadi pertanyaannya dan Changmin... bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?

Changmin meraih satu foto di tangan Yoochun dan memperhatikannya selama beebrapa detik. Kemudian dia meremas foto itu dengan marah, dan melemparkannya ke segala arah.

"Heh, kau! Dewa Kematian sialan! Bunuh saja aku! Kenapa kau harus melibatkan Jaejoong, huh? Kenapa? Jawab aku, sialan!"

Yoochun menggeleng pelan dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menarik Changmin, memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Shh... tenangkan dirimu. Aku tahu ini berat... tapi sshh..."

Changmin memukul punggung Yoochun berulang kali dan akhirnya menangis. Yoochun mengusapi kepalanya dengan lembut, menciumnya lagi dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Shh.. uljima ne? Ini hanya cobaan. Jangan menangis, sshh. Jaejoong pasti akan tenang di alam sana. Shh.."

"T-tenang? D-dia masuk Neraka, b-bagaimana bisa arwahnya... huks..."

Yoochun menggeleng lagi. Mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Changmin dengan penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"Sshh... kita bicarakan ini nanti. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu. Tenanglah... shh..."

**.:o~o:.**

**Kumohon... mengertilah...**

**Kuharap kalian bisa mengerti aku...**

**Kumohon... ini jujur... tadi aku hampir mati karena suatu hal...**

**Maafkan aku...**

**Ini bukan alasan atau apapun... aku hampir mati tadi...**

**Big thanks for ma beloved readers**

**MinnieGalz** |** elfishy** |** shihyun sparkyumin** |** kangkyumi **a.k.a** BunyyMin25** |** KyuHyunJiYoon** |** anonym** | **eunhee24** |** putryboO** | **BlackAngel** |** HanRyuu** |** Halcalilove12** | **Wonkyurity** |** shakyu** |** Cloud1124** |** Stella** |** Cho Luna Kuchiki** |** WindaaKyuMin **|** Hayaka Koizumi** | **Hyorin** |** maxdisaster** |** widiwMin** |** minnie beliebers** |** Meong** |** Hyeri **| **VitaMinnieMin **| **Kulkasnya Changmin** | **ma'on clouds** | **Leeyasmin** |** lee jungmin** |** Hikari **|** schagarin **|** Han HyeYoo **|** chidorasen **| ** Els **a.k.a** HyeFye** |** Soldier of Light **|** dn **| **ukechangminnie **|** trueetr**|** ChoKyuLate**|** lilin **|** someone **|** blacknancho21 **| **zakurafrezee** | |** Jiji **| **Park YUIrin **|** Lu I-Mo **|** Cho Kyurin** |** doubleU26 **|** X **|** PoLipo **| **jungyunhae **|** Cho RhiYeon **|** HanChullie** |** ressijewelll** | **NakamaLuna **|** Madamme Jung **|** Arisa tanaka** | **Momoelfsparkyu **|** jinki jung **a.k.a** ejinki **|** pumpkins **|** mutun **| **RedWineCouple **|** nobinobi** | **KyuNa **|** jielf02 **|** pL.h **|** Min Yeon Rin **|** Elf-eviL'without'Horn **|** Ticia **|** Kaguya **|** vanillaScarlet **|** Jung Ye Eun **| **zen hikari **|** dnr0502 **|** Jisuu Kim** |** honey** | **bella** | **ninamum itha** |** MinKi Lie **|** eL-ch4n** |** Lil'cute Bear** | **MinKyu** | **Natsue** | **michio giichi chan** | **mhiakyu** |** missrama **|** Zhao Gui Xian **|** magiciankunai **|** Ruffy tabooty **|** EviLisa2101 **|** Shim Minsu **|** dew **|** jungyunhae **|** Shania9ranger **|** yui **|** CloudSomniaLoveYunJae **|** Reader menunggu **|** scuit **|** MinkyuKihae **|** Reinatta **|** vitthia **|** anon **|** Cho min ri **|** Yui-chunnie **|** KaiHyun **|** cho-choi **|** E.V.E **|** puzzpitjewelforever **|** moonHJ **|** Lee Hyuknie or Park Hee Chan **|** saera park **|** mutun **|** Choi Taenma **|** ceekuchiki **|** leenahanwoo **|** Park Sung Rin **|** Ryu **|** Cha2LoveKorean **|** rikha-chan **|** MiNamGirls **|** My Baby Dongho **|** Eunhyuk's wife **|** winterheenim **||** Jiji **|** mochiminonot **|** leeminralovehyuknyet **|** Fika1002 **|** puzzpitjewelforeve **|** elforeveRYE **|** JaeTaeYun **|** vickyuhyun **| **mimi03 **| **kritik ff **|** elforeverRYE **|** YeWook **|** Shinhyun Cho **|** dame-an **|** MermutCS **|** runashine88 **|** Reita **|** Yamamoto Akane **|** Park Sung Rin **|** SummerWinter **dan **untuk**** semuanya**.

**Siapa yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? :/ atau ada yang belum kesebut? Kasih tau ya :)**

**Just call me Yuri :)**

**With love, Yuri Masochist**

**SARANGHAE~!**

**Makasih untuk cinta kalian kepada saya X3**


	60. ATTENTION!

/cough/

/looks around/

A-annyeonghaseyo.. chingudeul.. nae readers.. /wave/

U-um.. masih ingat aku? N-ne.. Yuri M-Masochist imnida..

Ah.. aku menghilang ya?

Jeongmal mianhae.. /bow/ jeongmal mianhae mianhae mianhae~

Mianhamnida m(_ _)m

.

Aku sangat sibuk.. sibuk sekali kalau bisa dibilang..

Eum, sebenarnya aku mau bilang hal ini saat tanggal 7-7-12, tapi... aku sibuk mengurus MPLS.. jadi.. baru bisa sekarang... jeongmal mianhaeyo..

Untuk kalian semua, readers di blog-ku, ffn, dan facebook..

Mianhae...

Aku harus mengatakan ini...

.

**Aku mengambil hiatus menjadi author fanfic selama 1 tahun...**

...

...

Ha? Aniya.. /shake head fastly/ kalian tidak salah baca chingudeul... ne, memang 1 tahun...

.

Alasannya..

Aku sudah kelas 3 SMA, aku mau fokus..

Aku sakit hati terhadap Silent Readers... mianhae, seharusnya aku kuat tanpa mereka... tapi.. /smile/ sudahlah..

Hm, hanya dua itu saja menurutku.

Dan untuk **The Time**, aku minta pendapat kalian.

Jika kalian ingin **The Time** di lanjut, aku akan tetap melanjutkannya TETAPI tahun depan, tapi tetap dengan tanggalan di tahun 2012. Jeongmal mianhae... aku terpaksa melakukannya. Pada bulan Maret-April kemarin, aku sangat sibuk dengan **The Time**, dan hasilnya... nilaiku merosot sangat jauuuuuuuuh sekali.

Untuk kalian semua, aku sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaaat mencintai kalian. Entah berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya agar kalian percaya /smile softly/

Dan untuk Silent Readers, mungkin kalian punya alasan tersendiri. Tapi untuk yang malas... /chuckles/ /pats/ belajarlah menghargai orang, ne?

Dan untuk yang tidak suka padaku... kalian boleh tertawa sekarang. Silahkan, aku akan menghilang dari dunia fanfic selama satu tahun. **TAPI** aku akan tetap membuat fanfic jika sempat dan akan di posting ketika masa hiatusku selesai.

YOSH! Kuharap kalian mengerti keadaanku... dan, um aku akan kembali tahun depan~ pada bulan Mei atau Juni atau Juli. Doakan aku semoga berhasil. Aku juga mendoakan kalian.

Maaf jika aku punya kesalahan kepada kalian /bow/ jeongmal mianhaeyo...

.

/wipe tears/

Jya~ **JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO**~

/big love sign/

.

.

Sign,

**Yuri Masochist**


	61. Chap 6B: Confusion

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Confusion | June 12th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n :** 6B! HIIII! I'M BAAAAAAAAACCCCKKK

.

.

.

.

**The Time:Confusion| June 12th, 2012**

.

**Wednesday**

**June 12th, 2012**

**06:54 AM**

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gelisah. Keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kemudian membukanya lagi dengan cepat, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah bohong.

Fuck!

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia mengutuk karena hari itu pernah terjadi. Ia mengutuk karena ia seperti ini. Ia mengutuk Tuhan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

God!

Berhenti berikan aku masalah! Cukup untuk hari-hari kemarin, jangan bertambah lagi.

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya dan menggeram. Dia menjatuhkan sesuatu yang daritadi ia genggam. Yang ia ingin remukkan saat itu juga.

Sebuah testpack dengan tanda positif.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Confusion | June 12th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**June 12th, 2012**

**07:01 AM**

Changmin mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja makan. Setelah selesai sarapan, ia tidak memilih untuk beranjak dari sana. Ia hanya merenung, tanpa meminum orange juice yang telah Yoochun siapkan sejak tadi.

Pikirannya terpenuhi oleh banyak hal.

Terutama kematian Jaejoong enam hari yang lalu.

Terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan terlibat dalam permainan sialan ini.

Tapi apa daya? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Selama enam bulan ini ia hanya berputar-putar dalam masalah Death Cycle, tanpa menemukan celah bagaimana untuk menghentikannya. Belum lagi dengan banyaknya masalah yang menimpanya. Kyuhyun... Se7en...

Sialan!

Changmin meremas rambutnya kasar dan setelah itu menumpukan wajahnya terhadap meja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk membuat pikirannya tenang.

Tetapi sial, ia tidak bisa.

Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak boleh banyak menunda waktu. Ia harus mencari cara bagaimana untuk mengetahui siapa yang mati selanjutnya. Ah bukan, dia harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan kematian ini. Dan juga ia harus bertemu dengan Kim Junsu. Memaksanya untuk memberi tahunya cara untuk keluar dari Death Cycle.

Dan sekarang mencari tahu siapa pemain utamanya.

Apakah dirinya?

Atau Yoochun? Kyuhyun? Atau mungkin... Taemin?

Lalu apa yang akan pemain utama dapatkan di akhir 'permainan'? Kematian juga-kah?

Changmin menggeram pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras.

Setelah itu, Changmin merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Yoochun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jaejoong pasti tenang disana."

Changmin menarik napasnya.

Ia berharap Jaejoong dan korban-korban lainnya dapat tenang. Tetapi, mengingat bahwa mereka masuk neraka... membuat Changmin tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Aku sudah bertemu ayahmu." kata Yoochun, masih mengusapi rambut Changmin. "Dia memperbolehkanku untuk membawamu ke Amerika."

Changmin segera menatap Yoochun dengan tidak setuju. "Tapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkan S—"

"Seoul. Aku tahu. Tapi, tsk," Yoochun mendecih. "Dongwook sialan itu bisa merebutmu kembali."

Changmin menarik napasnya, "Kupastikan hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Yoochun menyipitkan matanya sedikit, meminta kepastian akan ucapan dari kekasihnya. Changmin menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan dan itu membuat Yoochun membuang napasnya.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, Shim Changmin."

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Aku punya rencana."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**June 12th, 2012**

**01:22 PM**

Changmin keluar dari minimarket dengan sekaleng cola di tangannya. Namja tinggi itu mendesah pelan, bersamaan ketika jarinya membuka kunci kaleng itu dan kemudian meneguk isinya sedikit.

Kakinya berjalan di trotoar yang lumayan ramai itu, tetapi pikirannya entah berada dimana. Ia hanya tidak mengerti. Apa tahun 2012 ini adalah tahun terkutuk? Ah, tidak mungkin. Buktinya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya juga ada Death Cycle, itu artinya seluruh tahun adalah terkutuk.

Changmin berdecak pelan.

Bagaimana bisa lingkungan sekitarnya yang terkena Death Cycle? Sialan. Dosa apa yang pernah ia perbuat sehingga Tuhan sama sekali tidak ada di belakangnya selama ini.

Changmin berhenti berjalan, menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

_Sepertinya aku sudah sering menghina Tuhan. Maafkan aku._

Bruk!

Tanpa Changmin sadari, langkah kakinya yang berhenti itu membuat orang lain yang sedang tidak memperhatikan sekitar pun menabrak Changmin dari depan. Cola yang digenggam Changmin tanpa sengaja tumpah membasahi kaos seseorang yang ditabraknya. Changmin segera mengangkat wajahnya dan meminta maaf, tetapi...

"Mianh—"

... ia terdiam ketika melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, tak jauh beda dari yang orang itu lakukan.

Mungkin ada sekitar belasan detik untuk keduanya menyadari apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di trotoar ini. Hanya diam, saling memandang dengan kaget.

Changmin membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Kyu...hyun."

Kyuhyun terpaksa menarik senyuman samar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit dan melihat sekitar untuk menjauhkan pandangannya.

"Sudah lama ya." Changmin bersuara perlahan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengembalikan pandangannya terhadap Changmin. Ia mengangguk ragu kemudian.

"A-aku masih ada u-urusan..." Kyuhyun berkata gugup dan melirik pergelangan tangan kanannya, seolah ada jam yang melingkar disana. Ia menatap Changmin lagi. "Ah, aku sudah telat! M-mian ne.. lain kali kita—"

Changmin meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan menggeleng. "Jangan menghindar. Aku bersyukur kita bertemu sekarang."

Kemudian Changmin membuang kaleng cola-nya dan menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke sebuah cafe yang berada di sekitar. Ia memilih tempat duduk yang paling ujung dan setelah itu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Kyuhyun duduk perlahan dan Changmin mengambil tempat di depannya.

Seorang pelayan berjalan mendekati mereka. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya menggeleng pelan. Changmin membalasnya dengan gelengan lagi dan kemudian bicara pada pelayan itu.

"Caffe Latte. Caramel Macchiato. Please." Ia tersenyum pada pelayan.

Si pelayan menuliskan pesanannya dan bertanya apa ada tambahan lain. Changmin hanya menggeleng dan kemudian pelayan itu membungkuk rendah dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun menunduk di hapadannya. Dan ia memilih untuk diam, tidak tahu harus memulai dengan apa.

Sama seperti Changmin, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dengan apa. Apakah ia harus memberitahu Changmin tentang... sialan-mengapa-aku-bisa-hamil?

Kyuhyun tersedak ucapannya sendiri. Changmin memandangnnya khawatir dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan menggeleng. Changmin menarik senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana... kabarmu?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab. "S-seperti biasa."

Changmin tersenyum samar. "Kau terlihat tidak baik. Apa kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Changmin sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan kemudian menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun.

Deg... deg...

Dada Kyuhyun berdebar kencang.

Changmin menarik tangannya kembali.

Begitupula dengan Changmin.

"Tidak sakit... tapi terlihat pucat. Apa makanmu baik? Kau punya masalah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan sedikit terkesiap.

_Aku punya masalah sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu, Shim Changmin._

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja dan... tidak punya masalah." Jawabnya dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Changmin yang mengerti arti kalimat Kyuhyun hanya dapat menarik napasnya dan kemudian menunduk.

Dia tidak tahu harus mengakhiri yang mana. Mengembalikan keadaan yang mana. Dan posisinya sekarang.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Baiklah..." akhirnya Changmin bersuara kembali, tepat ketika si pelayan datang dan meletakkan pesanan di meja.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kembali, begitupula sebaliknya.

Dan kemudian hening memenangkan kembali suasana di sekitar mereka.

"Aku... minta maaf."

Kyuhyun masih menatap Changmin. "Maaf untuk?" ucapnya sedikit dingin, berbeda jauh dari jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang. Karena takut dan rindu yang begitu menyelimutinya.

"Semuanya." Changmin menarik napas seraya memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Aku telah masuk ke dalam... kehidupanmu... dan menghancurkan semuanya."

Kyuhyun mendecih dan tertawa perih. Ia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menampilkan emosi yang sebenarnya ada padanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata itu padamu. Kau menyindirku?"

Changmin menggeleng dan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya.

"Aku tidak mau kita hilang kontak..." ucap Changmin pelan.

Kyuhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari... bisa memelukmu seperti dulu..." Changmin menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Aku... ingin mendekapmu dan..."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya di atas meja.

"... selalu berada di belakangmu untuk melindungim—"

"Berhenti ucapkan omong kosong!"

Buagh!

Seluruh pengunjung cafe itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka terhadap satu bangku yang penuh dengan berbagai emosi itu. Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya dan rahang Changmin dan berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Changmin menyentuh rahangnya perlahan dan mengebalikan perhatiannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Denyutan sakit di rahangnya tak seberapa dengan hatinya yang benar-benar sakit jika andaikata dia harus rela melepaskan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. Jika tidak, ia takut fakta bahwa ia sedang hamil dapat terucap pada namja yang menghamilinya.

Ada sedikit darah di sudut bibir Changmin. Kyuhyun menunduk perlahan.

"Ma—"

"Tidak apa." Potong Changmin. "Aku layak."

Kyuhyun berdiri perlahan dan menunduk. "Maaf dan terima kasih."

Ia berlalu dari hadapan Changmin dengan cepat. Changmin segera berdiri. Meletakkan beberapa lembar uang yang ia ambil dari dompetnya dan kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun keluar.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun! Kita belum selesai!"

Kyuhyun hanya berjalan tergesa di trotoar itu. Changmin berusaha menyusulnya, di dalam padatnya orang yang berjalan di trotoar itu.

Hingga jarak keduanya tidak jauh, Changmin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Kyu..." ucap Changmin perlahan. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar lagi. "Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan tersenyum miris. "Kau pasti menyesal mengenalku."

Changmin menggeleng pelan.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan jarinya dan menyentuh darah di sudut bibir Changmin. "Maaf..." dan setelah itu melangkah mundur.

"Kapan kita... bisa bertemu lagi? Aku merindukanmu..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Lusa. Taman di dekat Butterfly Cafe. Aku tunggu jam tiga."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Senang mengenalmu... Changmin." Dan kemudian ia berbalik. Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih mematung disana.

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**June 12th, 2012**

**03:39 PM**

Yoochun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu ketika melihat Changmin masuk dan melepas sepatunya. Ia segera menghampiri Changmin, berniat untuk bertanya namun ketika Changmin berbalik, ia melihat luka di sudut bibir Changmin.

"God..." Yoochun mendesah pelan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang. Yoochun mengikutinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau tahu, aku khawatir."

Changmin menarik napasnya dalam dan menatap Yoochun kemudian.

"Hyung... apa aku mencintaimu?"

Deg!

Pertanyaan yang terlontar itu membuat Yoochun membulatkan matanya. Changmin menggeleng lagi dan mengubur wajahnya pada tangannya.

"Maaf... aku tidak bermaksud bertanya seperti itu."

Yoochun terdiam sebentar dan kemudian berdiri.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Cho Kyuhyun itu."

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoochun yang beranjak menuju lantai dua.

Tuhan, jangan sampai Yoochun serius mengatakan hal itu.

**.:o~o:.**

**OHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII**

**ASTAGAAAAHH! SATU TAHUN TIDAKS BERTEMUUUU!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKUUUU KANGEEEEEEEEENNN!**

**._.**

**Mumumumuuuuu love you guys. Maaf buat kalian nunggu selama SETAHUN. Aku seneng untuk yang setia nunggu, ya ampun aku terharuuu**

**THANKS GUUUYYSS**

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Ini adalah awal untuk melanjutkan THE TIME.**

**RnR yaaaa, REALLY LOVE YOUUUUUU GUUUYYYSSS**

**Ah ya, baca juga ya FF baruku. URBAN LEGEND dan WATCH IT!**

**Dan tunggu FF baru lainnya owkaaaay!**

**Sekali lagi THANKS. Dan untuk yang ingin ngobrol, ayo lewat PM atau via twitter : littlerape**

**SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH DAN MAAF KARENA MENUNGGU LAMAAAA**

**With love,**

**Yuri Masochist**


	62. Chap 6C: A Plan

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title** **:** The Time: A Plan | June 14th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n :** 6C! HIIII! I'M BAAAAAAAAACCCCKKK! MAAP PENDEEEK u,u

.

.

.

.

**The Time:A Plan | June 14th, 2012**

.

**Wednesday**

**June 14th, 2012**

**09:21 AM**

14 Juni.

Changmin mendesah pelan dan beranjak menuju ranjang lalu duduk di tepinya. Mungkin menurut orang-orang lainnya, tanggal ini masih jauh dari awal bulan Juli. Tapi tidak untuk dia. Changmin merasa bahwa tanggal 7 Juli terlalu dekat untuk dirinya.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sebelum tanggal itu terlewati.

Kemudian Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika melihat Yoochun masuk ke kamar. Changmin berdiri dan Yoochun sedikit membulatkan mata ketika melihat kekasihnya sudah rapi.

"Mau kemana?"

Changmin memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku.

"Ke kantor NCIS, aku harus kembali bekerja." Changmin berjalan ke arah cermin. "Hyung juga harus bekerja ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi..." Yoochun mengikuti Changmin.

Changmin berbalik dan menatap Yoochun. Ia menatap Yoochun, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Bisakah kita punya kehidupan yang normal?"

Changmin tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu sendiri alasannya mengapa kita tidak bisa."

Yoochun menyeringai tipis dan menggeleng. "Maksudku... aku dan kau berpisah." Dan setelah itu berbalik meninggalkan Changmin keluar kamar.

Changmin berdiri mematung dan membulatkan matanya.

Apa yang baru saja ia dengar adalah... serius?

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**A Plan | June 14th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**June 14th, 2012**

**11:08 AM**

Changmin hanya diam dan menatap wallpaper handphone-nya di tangan.

Kali ini dia sedang duduk di ruangan ayahnya di kantor NCIS, hanya sendiri. Ayahnya sedang mengurusi kasus pembunuhan baru, sedangkan ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya sekitar satu jam lebih yang lalu.

Yoochun memintanya untuk berpisah?

Gara-gara apa?

Apa gara-gara ucapannya lusa lalu?

Sial.

Changmin tau ia salah mengatakan hal itu, tetapi itu hanya refleks. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai dirinya, yang begitu ingin memiliki Kyuhyun ketika sudah berada di dekatnya, dan tidak mau kehilangan Yoochun ketika berada dengannya.

Tidak adil.

Dunia ini tidak adil.

Tuhan juga tidak adil kepadanya.

Changmin menggeram dan membanting ponselnya ke meja, tepat ketika ayahnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Hei, kenapa Changmin?"

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ayahnya. Dia menggeleng pelan kemudian.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan mendekati Changmin lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Anak kecil."

Changmin refleks mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yah! Ayah bilang apa?"

Mr. Shim terkekeh pelan dan menatap anaknya. "Ada apa?"

Changmin mengganti raut wajahnya kemudian. "Tidak ada apa-apa." ia mendesah pelan.

Mr. Shim hanya menatap Changmin, masih tersenyum kecil. Changmin yang menyadari hal itu akhirnya mengalah.

"Aku menyakiti perasaan Yoochun." kata Changmin pelan, lalu menunduk. "Lalu... dia minta untuk..."

Ayahnya masih menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

Changmin mendesah berat. "... b-berpisah."

Ayahnya terdiam sebentar lalu menepuk kepala Changmin.

"Ini masalah yang akan kau hadapi ketika sudah dewasa. Coba berpikir, mana yang terbaik untukmu. Ayah tidak mau ikut campur untuk sekarang." Ayahnya tersenyum ketika Changmin menatapnya. "Kau selalu menyia-nyiakan apapun yang sudah menjadi milikmu."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**June 14th, 2012**

**16:44 PM**

"_Maksudku... aku dan kau berpisah." _

"_Kau selalu menyia-nyiakan apapun yang sudah menjadi milikmu."_

Changmin mendesah berat lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit sore. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu Kyuhyun disini, namun namja itu belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Hal itu membuat Changmin hanya bisa diam, merenung. Memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya dan juga Yoochun.

Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok Changmin duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang berada di taman itu. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Changmin. Changmin tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun yang segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf..."

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan melihat ke sampingnya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa."

Kyuhyun segera menatap ke arah depan, memandang hamparan rumput. Changmin mengganti senyumannya dengan senyuman miris, dan kemudian mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan..." ucap Kyuhyun perlahan. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah perutnya sedikit dan kemudian berdecak.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Katakan saja."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya masih mengarah pada hamparan rumput hijau di hadapannya, tetapi pikirannya segera bergelut dengan batinnya. Apa dia benar-benar harus memberitahu Changmin.

Lalu, respon apa yang akan dia dapat?

Pertanggungjawabankah? Atau... dirinya akan segera ditinggalkan?

Kyuhyun harap pilihan pertaman yang akan ia dapat. Namun... sepertinya tidak akan mungkin, mengingat Yoochun adalah pemilik namja itu.

"Kyuhyun..." Changmin masih menatap Kyuhyun, menunggu kalimat yang akan terlontar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku lupa." Ia berbohong. Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sedikit. "Sekarang untuk apa kita bertemu?"

Changmin mendesah berat dan menunduk. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ketikkan nomor ponselmu disini. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan, tapi tidak sekarang."

Kyuhyun melirik handphone Changmin dan kemudian ke arah pemiliknya. Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik dan kemudian meraihnya perlahan.

Jujur, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan kontak dengan namja itu.

Kyuhyun mengetikkan nomor ponselnya dan kemudian menyimpannya.

"Kim Taewoo." Kyuhyun memberikan handphone itu kembali pada Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin perlahan. "Pastikan bahwa Yoochun tidak akan tahu bahwa ini nomorku."

Changmin menatapnya kembali. Ia terdiam selama dua detik, dan kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan kemudian menarik napas panjang. "Aku benar-benar harus pergi jika memang tidak ada lagi yang harus kau bicarakan."

"Sebenarnya ada, tetapi ada perubahan rencana." Changmin tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun melangkah, mulai berjalan perlahan menjauhi Changmin yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Lalu ia berhenti dan kemudian membalikkan pandangannya sebentar. "Hubungi aku." Katanya pelan.

Changmin yakin telinganya tidak salah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ia tersenyum, melupakan apa yang Yoochun katakan padanya pagi lalu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Saya sudah siap ditimpuk dengan berbagai alasan ._.**

Baru muncul setelah hilang satu tahun, ehehehe

Chapter pendek? .-. alasannya;

Saya mau kasih kejutan #dor

Udah mepet waktunya u,u

Saya mau kabur sebelum dimakan idup-idup sama readers yang penasaran XD

Ehehehe~ maap ya~

Makasih udah mau **baca** dan **review**~

Oh ya, untuk **kutunakal**, bisa follow lagi twitter aku? Kemarin aku salah pencet, bukannya di accept ._. maaf ya

**BIG THANKS FOR EVERYONE**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**With love, **

**Yuri Masochist**


	63. Chap 6D: Nice Day

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Nice Day | June 28th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : YunJae, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n :** 6D! HIIII! I'M BAAAAAAAAACCCCKKK

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Nice Day| June 28th, 2012**

.

**Wednesday**

**June 28th, 2012**

**08:04 AM**

Changmin berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu utama di rumahnya. Ia memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku jeans-nya dan kemudian meraih sepatu di rak.

Yoochun keluar dari dapur, menghampiri pintu utama dimana Changmin masih memakai sepatunya. Ia menatap 'kekasihnya' dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun dingin.

Changmin selesai mengenakan sepatunya dan berdiri. Ada sedikit rasa sesak, sudah dua minggu Yoochun menjadi dingin kepadanya. Bermula saat Yoochun bertanya padanya, dapatkah ia memiliki kehidupan yang 'normal'? Ah, sepertinya bukan karena itu, tapi karena pertanyaan darinya di hari sebelumnya.

Changmin meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Bertemu Kyuhyun," katanya dingin. Dia melirik Yoochun sedikit. "Bukankah kita sudah tidak punya... hubungan?"

Shit! Sesak.

Yoochun hanya diam. Menatap punggung Changmin yang menjauh pergi melalui pintu yang terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Nice Day | June 28th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**June 28th, 2012**

**09:59 AM**

Taemin memainkan jari Changmin, duduk di pangkuannya dengan nyaman. Changmin tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Taemin. Ia hanya menatap ke depan, ke arah Yunho yang duduk di hadapannya, membiarkan Taemin memainkan jarinya sejak tadi.

Yunho menatap anak angkatnya dan kemudian ke arah Changmin.

"Sudah lebih baik, tapi tetap saja.." Yunho menarik napas. "Aku belum bisa 'melepasnya', Taemin juga."

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Taemin menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Changmin.

"Hubunganmu dengan Yoochun bagaimana?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata yang sedikit membesar. Dia mengulum bibir bawahnya sedikit. Taemin mengangkat wajahnya, untuk melihat Changmin dan masih memainkan jarinya.

"Tidak baik." Changmin tersenyum miris.

Yunho mengangkat salah satu alisnya, membuat Changmin menghela napas.

"Aku coba perbaiki hubunganku dengannya. Sebelumnya... ia meminta berpisah."

Yunho yang hendak meraih gelas minumnya menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia menatap Changmin dengan mata yang sedikit membulat.

"Jangan sampai terjadi.."

Changmin menunduk, menatap surai rambut Taemin di hadapannya.

"Aku coba hyung..." Changmin menggigit bibir. "Tapi sakit... sesak..."

Yunho menggeleng perlahan. "Jaejoong akan membencimu jika kalian berpisah."

Changmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyayat dadanya ketika Yunho mengucapkan nama itu. Sosok namja itu, namja yang begitu disayanginya. Yang ia anggap seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Dia sudah tidak ada.

Changmin tahu.

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho.

"Kuharap hubunganku membaik. Sekarang hyung bisa bantu aku?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bantu aku menemukan Kim Junsu. Kalau perlu, manipulasi sesuatu untuk membuatnya di tahan untuk introgasi selama beberapa waktu."

Yunho hendak protes, namun ia melihat gerakan Changmin yang meminta Taemin turun dari pangkuannya, dan setelah itu Changmin berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi, Hyung. Bisa kau lakukan itu untukku?"

Yunho menatap Taemin dan kemudian berdiri.

"Itu ilegal dan berak—"

"Aku tidak peduli." ucap Changmin dingin. "Tanggal 7 Juli lebih penting daripada hukum apapun."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**June 28th, 2012**

**12:12 PM**

Changmin berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuka setelah satu kali ia tekan bel-nya. Changmin tersenyum perlahan menatap seorang namja yang mengenakan kaos longgar garis-garis dan celana selututnya.

"Aku janji datang jam segini. Tidak menunggu lama?"

Kyuhyun—namja itu—menggeleng dan mempersilahkan Changmin melangkah masuk, melepas sepatunya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa jantungnya sedikit berdegup lebih kencang ketika ia mendapati Changmin berada di depan pintunya.

_Sama seperti kejadian sebelum 'itu'_, batinnya.

Kyuhyun membawa Changmin ke ruang tamu dan kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa. Kyuhyun tersenyum, beranjak ke arah dapur dan membawa minuman. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu, meletakan dua gelas jus kiwi dan duduk di depan Changmin.

"Sudah lama." Kata Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa boleh kutanya lagi, apa kabar?"

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit ke arah perutnya. "Ada sedikit masalah." Ucapnya pelan.

Changmin yang hendak meraih minumannya segera berhenti, ia menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

_Aku masih belum berani untuk mengatakan hal ini._

"Jangan bohong." ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi.

Changmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun diam. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara, Kyuhyun terlebih dulu mengambil alih.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Untuk?" Changmin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tujuh Juli, kau lupa?"

Changmin mengusap tengkuknya dan menggeleng. "Ah, iya. Aku sudah punya satu rencana, dan aku harap berhasil."

Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Rencana apa itu?"

Changmin tersenyum dan melipat dadanya. "Rahasia."

"Ah.." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meraih gelas jusnya.

"Kyu, kenapa menawarkan jus kiwi? Tumben sekali, maksudku itu terlalu lama untuk dibuat."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya seraya meminum jusnya. Ia menjawab tanpa sadar, "bawaan bayi mungkin. Aku tidak—" dan setelah itu ia menyadari hal apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, membuat dengan cepat meletakkan gelasnya saat tersedak. "Uhuk..."

Changmin sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat dan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia segera berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya, lalu menepuki punggung namja bersurai lembut itu.

"Hei, gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, masih berusaha berhenti tersedak. Changmin mengusapi punggung Kyuhyun dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Hei.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menggeleng. Jarinya terarah ke arah pintu dan menunjuk kesana. "Bisa pergi sekarang? Pintu ada di sebelah sana." ucapnya dingin.

Changmin menatapnya tidak mengerti, namun Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Dengan terpaksa Changmin berdiri, berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun dan keluar dari rumah itu.

_Apa pendengaranku tidak bermasalah?_

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**June 28th, 2012**

**04:45 PM**

Changmin berjalan dengan begitu lemas. Ia mencoba berkeliling—kebiasaannya jika dapat masalah. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun bicara sesuatu yang menyinggung dengan... bayi?

Apa dia... hamil?

Changmin menggeleng cepat dan menepuk kepalanya sekali.

Tidak mungkin. Tapi.. Yoochun pernah bilang padanya tentang laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Kenyataannya Jaejoong juga begitu.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah membawanya hingga sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Changmin meraih knop pintu dan menekannya ke bawah. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menatap sekeliling.

Mungkin Yoochun belum pulang.

Changmin menekan pelipisnya sedikit dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika mengingat ada sebuah buku yang ingin di bacanya, yang tertinggal di ruang tengah, kemarin setelah ia beli.

Changmin mengganti jalur jalannya, ke arah ruang tengah sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Setelah ia melihat kaki sofa di hadapannya, Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat kedua bolamatanya membulat.

Yoochun sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Yoochun menarik dirinya dan mendapati Changmin yang menatapnya. Ia menatap namja yang hanya membiarkan mulutnya membulat lebar, memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Yoochun merapikan rambutnya. "Bukankah kita sudah tidak punya... hubungan?"

Itu kalimatnya tadi pagi.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Yoochun kembali mencumbu gadis pirang di depannya. Changmin membawa tubuhnya berbalik, berjalan seperti tanpa harapan ke arah lantai dua.

Shit! Sesak.

**.:o~o:.**

Maaf kalau pendeeek

Maaf kalau tidak puas

Aku berusaha biar ga melenceng jadwal, tapi apadaya? Sibuk banget sampai-sampai gaada waktu buat bikin FF. Doain aku ya, lomba cover dance hari minggu :)

**I LOVE YOU MY BELOVED READERS~**

Semoga **The Time** ga ngecewain kalian sejauh ini

Oh ya,

Mau promosi, ada agensi RP baru

RP Yaoi bertema **Master and Slave (BDSM)**. Cari page: **Pleasure Seekers YAOI Roleplayer**

RP Yuri bertema **High School**. Cari page: **Lustful Cherry HS Roleplayer**

Masih banyak yang kosong, RP ini baru berdiri. Bantu ramein yaaa~ :3


	64. Chap 6E: A Good Idea

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: A Good Idea | July 5th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n :** 6E! Terlalu sibuk, bahkan untuk bernapas sekali pun. Maafin aku readers, aku tetep cinta kalian dan seneng kalian masih mau baca FF ini

.

.

.

.

**The Time: A Good Idea | July 5th, 2012**

.

**Wednesday**

**July 5th, 2012**

**09:12 AM**

"Sudah seminggu, dan akhirnya..."

Yunho mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menatap Changmin.

Changmin merasa diperhatikan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Yunho dan kemudian melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Ini sudah mendekati tanggal tujuh dan hyung baru mendapatkan Kim Junsu sekarang?"

Yunho memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Okay," Changmin mengusap wajahnya. "Maaf hyung, aku hanya sedikit frustasi dengan tanggal itu di lusa nanti."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah tumpukkan berkas-berkas.

"Jadi apa?"

"Pencurian di minimarket." Yunho melirik ke arah Changmin. "Anak buahku yang menyusun rencananya."

"Setidaknya itu berhasil."

Yunho mengangguk. Ia meraih berkasnya dan kemudian berjalan melewati Changmin. "Ayo. Jangan membuang waktu."

Changmin mengangguk dan mengikuti Yunho ke ruang introgasi.

Junsu harus bisa membantu mereka untuk kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**A Good Idea | July 5th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**July 5th, 2012**

**09:20 AM**

"Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak melakukannya!"

Changmin mengangguk dan menumpu dagunya dengan tangannya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kim Junsu yang masih mengenakan kursi rodanya, sedangkan Yunho berdiri di belakang Junsu.

"Aku tahu—"

"Maka dari itu, mengapa kalian menangkapku?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku, Hyung. Tapi ini untuk kebaikan banyak orang."

"Apanya yang untuk kebaikan? Anakku melihat aku dibawa oleh—"

"Aku, um maksudku, kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan hingga berada di samping Junsu. "Changmin benar, ini untuk kebaikan banyak orang. Kami akan melepaskanmu hari ini juga, dengan syarat kau harus menjawab pertanyaan kami."

Junsu menaikkan wajahnya untuk melihat Yunho. "Tanyakan saja apa yang kalian inginkan." Dia mendesah pelan.

Changmin menatap namja yang memiliki anak dari—mantan—kekasihnya. "Hyung tahu Death Cycle?"

Junsu menatap Changmin bingung.

"Ah," Changmin mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku lupa kalau itu adalah nama buatanku. Maksudku... hyung pernah mengalami sesuatu yang aneh bukan... pada Desember 2007?"

Junsu sedikit terkesiap dari duduknya. Yunho memperhatikan setiap gerakan Junsu.

_Yoochun pernah menanyakan hal ini..._

"Mungkin itu mengakibatkan trauma..." lanjut Changmin perlahan. "Dan mungkin itu yang membuat kondisi hyung menjadi seperti ini."

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tahu hyung mungkin tidak mau membahas ini... tetapi..."

Yunho memukul permukaan meja sedikit keras. "Kita benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan darimu, maka dari itu bicaralah sekarang."

Junsu menatap keduanya bergantian. Ia masih menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya menggenggam erat kaos yang ia kenakan.

Changmin melirik Yunho.

"Aku tidak bermaksud kasar ataupun keras," Yunho mendesah pelan. "Tapi kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

Junsu menunduk, "Aku sama sekali... tidak membantu kalian."

Changmin mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tolong katakan dengan jelas." Yunho melipat kedua tangannya.

"Maksudku... penjelasanku tidak akan membantu kali—"

"No!" Changmin sedikit berteriak, menarik perhatian Junsu dan Yunho untuk menatapnya. "Hyung tidak tahu seberapa frustasinya aku untuk menemukan jalan keluar atau setidaknya titik terang dalam masalah ini! Hyung harus tahu, bulan Juni sudah lewat, itu artinya sudah enam nyawa yang melayang sia-sia dan aku berharap dapat menghentikan yang ke tujuh ini!"

Junsu sedikit menggertakkan giginya. "Kau juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sebelas nyawa hanya gara-gara aku."

Yunho dan Changmin segera menatap Junsu.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Percayalah padaku. Kecuali, jika kau mengetahui siapa **pemain utama** disini."

Changmin mengusap wajahnya. "Aku pernah berpikir, apakah... itu aku?"

Junsu menggeleng pelan. "Hanya **Dia** yang tahu. Pemain utama bukanlah dia yang berperan aktif dalam kematian berurut ini." Junsu menunduk lagi. "Aku punya satu teman. Dia yang mengurusi dan mempelajari kematian ini dari awal, dan dia berpikir dialah pemain utama. Ditambah dengan kesaksiannya yang pernah diperlihatkan oleh Dia atau tentang mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Tetapi... ia mati dalam bulan ke-sembilan."

Changmin mendengarkan dengan hati-hati penjelasan dari Junsu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho yang membalas tatapannya perlahan.

"Jadi... siapa pemain utamanya di tahun 2007?"

Junsu menelan ludahnya dengan sangat kasar dan menatap Changmin dengan mata yang sedikit berair.

"Itu aku."

"Kau?!"

Junsu mengusap matanya dengan ibu jari.

"Pemain utama bukanlah yang aktif, aku termasuk dalam orang yang dapat dibilang tidak peduli dengan kematian berurut itu walaupun aku pernah mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi aneh."

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kau meloloskan diri?! Apa yang terjadi ketika siklus itu—"

Changmin menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Junsu tiba-tiba meremas rambutnya dan menunduk. Ia meringis. Changmin segera berdiri dan Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan Junsu. Namun namja itu hanya menggeram kesakitan dan menggeleng cepat lalu berbicara sendiri dengan cepat.

Changmin bergerak khawatir. Ia menatap Yunho yang mencoba membantu Junsu perlahan.

"Hyung... sepertinya kita tidak bisa..."

Yunho melirikkan pandangannya ke arah Changmin dengan pandangan kecewa, bersamaan dengan Junsu yang tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan, dan kemudian mengeluarkan darah dari telinga dan mulutnya lalu tak sadarkan diri.

"Panggil ambulance!"

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**July 5th, 2012**

**11:44 AM**

"Maafkan aku..."

Junho menggeram, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meredam emosinya. Ia menggendong Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya perlahan di kursi. Menatap pintu di hadapannya, dimana Junsu tengah dalam penanganan. Yunho berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak sesuai dengan rencana kami." ucap Yunho perlahan, membuat Junho berbalik menatapnya. "Terjadi tiba-tiba."

Junho berjalan dengan amarah yang ia tahan ke arah Yunho dan berdiri depannya. "Jangan pernah kalian singgung lagi dia dengan kecelakaan waktu itu!"

"Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hari lusa!" Changmin menyanggah.

Junho menatap Changmin kembali. "Kukatakan pada kalian, bahwa usaha yang kalian lakukan percuma! Kecuali, jika kau mencari korban untuk tanggal itu, dan membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri, mungkin itu bisa membantu! Mungkin Dewa Kematian itu akan menganggapmu mencurangi rencananya!"

Changmin terdiam selama beberapa saat. Junho hanya mendesah berat dan melangkah ke depan pintu. Sedangkan Yunho melirik Changmin, berusaha berkomunikasi bisu dengannya bahwa mereka mendapatkan sedikit titik terang.

Changmin menggeleng dan menatap Yunho yang kini menatapnya.

"Tetap saja ada nyawa yang hilang, Hyung." Ia berbisik.

Junho melirik sedikit lewat ekor matanya, dan selang dua detik setelah itu pintu terbuka. Yoochun keluar dari ruangan dan menatap empat manusia yang menunggu kabar dari dalam sana.

Junho menarik napas ketika berhadapan dengan Yoochun.

"Bisa aku masuk? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dingin.

Yoochun melirik Changmin yang berusaha menjauhkan pandangannya. "Tidak ada yang salah. Yang 'berulah' bukan penyakit atap apapun. Kau boleh menemuinya."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Junho segera melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Baekhyun.

Yoochun hanya mendesah pelan. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Yunho dan Changmin.

"Ada ide?" Yoochun melirik Changmin dan kemudian menatap Yunho, yang ia ajak bicara.

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. "Sedikit pencerahan, tetapi beresiko."

"Hm." Yoochun melirik ke arah Changmin lagi.

"Biar kutebak," Changmin dan Yoochun mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arah Yunho. "Sudah beberapa hari tidak ada komunikasi dari kalian. Benar bukan?"

Changmin kembali menunduk sedangkan Yoochun menatap Yunho.

"Dia terlalu bodoh dan tidak pernah dewasa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak mengontrolnya. Mungkin dia sudah tidur lagi dengan Kyuhyun ataupun Dongwook."

Changmin membulatkan matanya dan menatap Yoochun tidak terima.

Yoochun menatap Yunho yang tidak setuju dengan ucapannya, namun ia hanya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya dan berbalik, berjalan di koridor rumah sakit meninggalkan mereka, sebelum berkata, "Tetapi tolong katakan pada dia bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Mungkin dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal itu."

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya bergetar, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

**.:o~o:.**

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah siapin golok ya? ._.

**AAAAAAAAAAA MAAAAAP**

**KESIBUKAN INI MEMBUNUHKU U,U**

**Aku bener-bener sibuk dan lupa gimana caranya bernapas, tapi dengan adanya review dari kalian, atau setidaknya aku tau kalian baca dan mungkin suka FF ini, itu ngebuat aku dapat oksigen tambaha**

:)

Pokoknya, **LOVE YA GUYS**

Maaf ga bisa balessin review satu-satu, tapi percaya deh, **AKU BENER-BENER SENENG BACA REVIEW DARI KALIAN**

Okay, tungguk besok, besok dan besok update-an The Time ocreee~

**Follow me on twitter : littlerape**

SEEYA~

**With love,**

**Yuri Masochist**


	65. Chap 6F: Wrong Choice

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Wrong Choice | July 6th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n :** 6F! Jangan kelewat baca ini~

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Wrong Choice | July 6th, 2012**

.

**Friday**

**July 6th, 2012**

**09:01 AM**

Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang dan menggenggam kalung salibnya.

Bukan. Dia sama sekali bukan kristen yang taat. Tetapi untuk kali ini dia mencoba untuk berdoa kepada-Nya.

Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin dirinya sudah sangat rendah di mata Tuhan. Ia meninggalkan Tuhan-nya. Hidup dengan kesenangan. Tidak mau mengakui orangtua yang juga tidak mengakuinya. Tetapi sekarang, ia menangis dan meminta pertolongan.

Tuhan memberikannya sesuatu yang membuatnya mengandung anak dari sebuah kesalahan. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menganggap ini sebagai berkah, tetapi musibah.

Buktinya, dia sangat menderita sekarang.

"Kalau seandainya besok waktuku, akan kuterima, Tuhan." Kyuhyun menunduk. "Aku benar-benar sudah tidak punya cara untuk membuat Changmin melihatku... hanya melihatku. Maaf Sungmin, kurasa aku menghianatimu dengan seperti ini... tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa kutahan."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sedikit keras dan diam selama beberapa saat.

Dia rela harus mati untuk Changmin dan mengorbankan cinta—tidak! Dia tidak boleh mati dan tidak boleh menyerah!

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dan melempar kalung salib itu ke belakang, ke arah bagian ranjang yang kosong.

_Kalau besok bukan aku yang mati, aku akan menemui Changmin dan meminta pertanggungjawaban._

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

_Aku tidak boleh kalah dari Yoochun._

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Wrong Choice | July 6th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**July 6th, 2012**

**11:04 AM**

"Aku baik-baik saja." Junsu melotot ke arah Junho.

Junho menepuk kepala Baekhyun yang duduk di samping ranjang tempat Junsu duduk.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang." kata Junho lagi. "Setidaknya disini lebih aman."

"Aman dari apa?"

Junho mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Kau tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan polisi."

"Itu kan hanya—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi menurutlah. Diam di rumah sakit. Lagipula aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan Soohyun untuk melakukan terapi dengan kakimu, agar kau bisa cepat berjalan."

"T-tapi..." Junsu melihat Junho berjalan ke arah pintu. "Mau kemana?"

Junho memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan segera melangkah keluar. Matanya mengarah ke koridor, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah lift untuk mencapai lantai dasar.

Disana dia berjalan dari lobi, menuju keluar, tepat menemukan orang yang tengah dia cari.

Shim Changmin.

Ia sedang mengobrol dengan Yunho, dan menggendong seorang anak kecil seumuran Baekhyun. Junho memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ah, Junho hyung..." Changmin melirikkan pandangannya ke samping ketika Junho sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Yunho menatap Junho dan Changmin bergantian lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku harus pergi lebih dahulu."

Changmin mengangguk. "Biar aku urus Taemin."

"Ryeowook akan menjemput Taemin jam enam sore nanti."

"Baiklah," Changmin mengusap rambut Taemin.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia mengecup pipi anak angkatnya dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ketiganya disana. Taemin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho dan setelah itu kembali memeluk leher Changmin.

"Changmin hyung, dia ciapa?" jari kecil itu menunjuk ke arah Junho.

Junho tersenyum tipis. "Junho imnida." Dan setelah itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Taemin. "Siapa namamu?"

"Taemin!" jawab Taemin mantap.

Changmin tersenyum.

Junho mengarahkan pandangannya sedikit ke arah Changmin. "Anak Yunho?" Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Junho menatap Taemin kembali dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau temani keponakan hyung?"

Taemin memiringkan kepalanya. "Ciapa?"

"Namanya Baekhyun. Sepertinya kalian seumuran," ucap Junho. "Kajja."

Changmin hanya tersenyum simpul.

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**July 6th, 2012**

**10:45 PM**

Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar ketika melihat beberapa orang begitu sibuk dan tergesa berjalan di hadapannya, di kantor NCIS lantai tujuh ini. Dia memang terbiasa melihatnya, tetapi dia sedang mencari seseorang sekarang. Sebelumnya, dia telah meninggalkan rumah sakit. Taemin sudah di jemput oleh Ryeowook. Junho masih di rumah sakit dengan Baekhyun dan Junsu.

Ketika orang itu lewat di hadapannya, Changmin menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia terhenti dan melihat Changmin.

"Changmin?" Eunhyuk menggenggam berkas di tangannya agak kuat ketika ia rasakan hampir terjatuh.

"Hyung sibuk?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat. "Pengeboman pesawat. Ini penting Changmin."

Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk. "Kalau begitu, bisa beritahu aku dimana Dongwook-hyung?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Biar kucari sendiri. Hyung sibuk, kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lagi dan kemudian kembali berjalan. "Kau aneh, Changmin. Ah, aku merindukanmu. Aku duluan ya?" dan setelah itu berlari ke arah orang-orang yang sibuk lainnya.

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung!" sedikit berteriak, dan setelah itu beranjak ke ruangan ayahnya.

Changmin membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk sesukanya. Ia dapat melihat ayahnya sibuk dengan telepon. Changmin menarik napas dan kemudian menghampirinya.

"Changmin," ucap ayahnya tanpa suara.

Changmin merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi ayahnya, "maaf." katanya berbisik.

Ayahnya menatap Changmin dengan tidak mengerti. Dia ingin bertanya, namun telepon ini begitu penting.

Changmin hanya menggeleng, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu. Changmin berbalik dan akhirnya keluar dari ayahnya, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan pertanyaan.

Ia meraih handphone dari saku celananya, mematikannya dan setelah itu menyimpannya kembali ke saku.

Baru satu langkah, ia segera terhenti. Terhenti ketika di hadapannya muncul seseorang yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hei, kau disini?" tanya Dongwook.

Changmin sedikit terkesiap, namun tersenyum setelah itu.

"Hyung sibuk tidak?" tanya Changmin, sedikit manis.

Dongwook mengusap tengkuknya. "Sedikit. Tetapi aku bisa membatalkannya jika—"

Changmin mendekat dan mengecup pipinya. "Temani aku jalan-jalan. Urusan NCIS bisa kau berikan pada bawahanmu atau orang lain."

Dongwook terdiam beberapa saat dan setelah itu bibirnya menarik senyuman licik. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Hanya bosan dengan Yoochun."

"Bagus," senyum Dongwook semakin lebar. Dongwook menarik salah seorang staf yang sedang berjalan dengan tergesa dan bicara padanya. Staf itu mengangguk dan segera melenggang pergi lagi. Dongwook melirik Changmin dan tersenyum, "So?"

"Kau bawa mobil? Ayo jalan-jalan. Tapi biarkan aku yang menyetir, aku akan membaawamu ke suatu tempat yang indah."

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**July 6th, 2012**

**11:41 PM**

Changmin melajukan mobilnya ke arah pinggiran kota Seoul. Dongwook duduk di kursi samping kemudi dan menatap ke depan, sesekali ke arah Changmin.

"Jadi kau denganku sekarang?"

Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hyung tinggal tentukan hari apa dan tujuannya, aku ikut pergi dengan hyung."

"Benarkah?" Dongwook mengangkat satu alisnya.

Changmin melirik ke samping sedikit, "Bukankah sudah kujelaskan tadi."

Dongwook mengangguk dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepala. "Aneh saja rasanya."

Changmin menghentikan laju kendaraannya ketika lampu merah menyala, tepat di hadapannya. Ia menepuk stir mobil lalu menatap Dongwook di sampingnya.

"Harus kubuktikan dengan apa? Kita pergi malam ini juga aku mau." Changmin tersenyum manis.

Dongwook mengangkat salah satu alisnya menantang.

Changmin yang mengerti hal itu mendekatkan dirinya. Dia menutup mata, dan mencium bibir dihadapannya. Sedikit melumat, lalu menjauh kembali.

"I love you." ucap Changmin berbisik.

Dongwook menyeringai senang.

Changmin melirik ke depan, tepat ketika lampu berubah perlahan dari warna oranye menjadi hijau.

"Bisa putar tujuan? Kita cari hotel sekarang." Dongwook menatap Changmin dari kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya.

"Arasseo," Changmin mengangguk. "Tapi ikut dulu denganku ke tempat yang ingin aku tunjukkan."

Changmin mempercepat laju kendaraannya melihat jalanan kosong. Ia sudah memasuki daerah pinggiran kota Seoul. Jalanannya kosong, seperti jalanan menuju puncak.

Dongwook melirikkan pandangannya ke arah kaca di sampingnya, tersenyum puas. Ia rasa kemenangan ada di pihaknya. Ia telah menang. Ia telah merebut Changmin dari Yoochun tanpa bersusah payah. Lihat saja. Ia rasa tidak melakukan apapun di dekat-dekat ini, tapi Changmin datang kepadanya dengan begitu saja.

Awal yang bagus sekali untuk hidupnya.

Dongwook kembali dari lamunannya ketika merasa Changmin menaikkan laju kecepatannya dengan sangat kencang.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanya Dongwook.

Changmin menggeleng. "Ingin segera ke tempat tujuanku, hyung. Aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukkannya padamu."

_Tujuh Juli, aku datang_, batinnya pelan.

"Tapi tidak secepat ini." kata Dongwook.

Changmin mengacuhkan ucapannya. Kakinya menginjak pedal gas semakin kuat, mempercepat lajunya. Ia melirik Dongwook dari sudut matanya.

"Jangan mengenakan ini," tangan Changmin terulur, melepaskan seatbelt Dongwook.

Dongwook menatap Changmin heran. Changmin masih menatap ke depan, dengan laju kendaraannya yang sangat kencang. Ia melirik ke arah tubuhnya, sudah mengenakan seatbelt.

Jalanan benar-benar kosong. Hanya ada pembatas jalan yang membatasi jalanan dengan jurang di samping. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci di pintu Dongwook. Menurunkan kaca jendela Dongwook hingga maksimal dan membuat pemuda di sampingnya membelalakan mata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Changmin melirik jam di tangannya.

11:59 PM

Beberapa detik lagi.

Changmin tersenyum puas.

"Selamat datang, **tujuh Juli**."

Dongwook membulatkan matanya semakin besar, hendak mengenakan kembali seatbelt, namun...

"Shim Changmin!"

Setelah mendengar namanya di teriakkan, Changmin segera membelokkan laju mobilnya ke samping tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya. Membuat mobil yang di kendarainya menabrak pembatas jalan, terlempar ke bawah dan terbalik beberapa kali menghantam batu di jurang itu.

**00:00 AM**

**7 Juli 2012**


	66. Chap 7: July 7th, 2012

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: July 7th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun), Se7en (masih bingung ni orang masuk maincast apa kagak)

+ Other Cast : Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Junho (kembaran Junsu), KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n :** CHAPTER 7 ohohohooh tebak siapa yang matiiiiiii~

.

.

.

.

**The Time: July 7th, 2012**

.

**Satu jam menjelang pukul 00:00**

Yunho berjalan tergesa di koridor rumah sakit. Matanya terarah ke berbagai nama di pintu, hingga pada akhirnya dia menemukan satu dan membukanya secara cepat. Di dalamnya, Yoochun tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat khaawatir.

"Dimana Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun melirik ke arah pintu dan kembali pada handphone-nya.

Yunho menutup pintu dan mengusap wajahnya. "Sialan."

"Fuck!" Yoochun membanting handphone-nya ke meja. "Tidak aktif. Dimana dia terakhir kali?"

"Tadi pagi masih bertemu denganku disini. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pengeboman pesawat tadi, dan lupa kalau sebentar lagi tanggal 7 Juli." Yunho menatap jam dinding. "Dan aku tidak menemukan Changmin dimanapun."

Yoochun melirik ke arah Yunho. "Dimana Taemin? Apa di rumah?"

"Tadi aku suruh Ryeowook menjemput kesini, dan mereka pulang. Tapi jam delapan tadi kusuruh kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Untuk?" Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dan melepas jasnya.

"Berjaga-jaga. Kuharap orang-orang yang kusayangi tidak berpencar mendekati tanggal terkutuk itu."

"Sekarang dimana mereka?" Yoochun membenarkan jam tangannya dan meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin di kamar rawat Junsu." Yunho mendelik ke arah Yoochun. "Mau kemana?"

"Mencari Changmin, tentu saja."

Yunho menahan tangan Yoochun. "Jangan!"

"Sialan!" Yoochun menarik tangannya dari Yunho secara kasar. "Aku perlu mencari kekasihku!" bentaknya. Dan setelah itu menarik napas panjang.

Yunho mendesah berat setelah itu. "Aku tahu kau sangat menghawatirkan Changmin. Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Changmin pergi entah kemana sedangkan sekitar satu jam lagi akan ada yang mati. Bisakah kita pergunakan waktu untuk mencari cara untuk mencegah kematian?"

Yoochun menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana kalau itu—"

"Changmin? Dia tidak mungkin mati."

Yoochun mendecih. "Dia punya kemungkinan untuk mati! Aku harus mencarinya!"

Yunho memutar kedua bolamatanya dan membuka pintu. "Bawa handphone-mu, kunci mobilmu dan semua. Sekarang ikut aku."

Yoochun hanya mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Yunho. Ia mengikutinya setelah Yunho keluar dari ruangan. Yunho menutup pintu dan berjalan ke satu lantai di bawah lantai ini. Yoochun masih mengikutinya, sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Junsu.

Junho yang tengah duduk di sofa menatap keduanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Taemin segera berhambur ke arah Yunho. Yunho segera mengangkatnya lalu menggendongnya.

"Kenapa disini?"

"Aku yang minta." kata Junsu. Mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Junsu ingin kita semua berkumpul. Ia khawatir terhadap Changmin dan hari esok." ucap Junho. Lalu menatap Yoochun dan Yunho. "Dimana dia?"

"Itu yang berusaha kita cari." jawab Yoochun.

Di ruangan itu, tujuh orang begitu gelisah—termasuk Ryeowook yang berada di sana menemani Taemin. Yoochun hendak melangkah keluar, namun Yunho menahannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Diam disini." jawab Yunho.

Yoochun memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Jangan pergi, Yoochun." ucap Junsu pelan, dan setelah itu mendapat lirikan tajam dari Junho. "M-maksudku aku ingin semuanya berkumpul seperti ini. Mungkin Taemin—oops..."

Yunho dan Yoochun segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka secara kaget ke arah Junsu. Mereka menatapnya dengan satu pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ada apa dengan Taemin?"

Junsu menggeleng pelan dan menutup mulutnya.

Yunho berjalan ke arah Junsu dan berniat untuk bertanya lagi. Namun Junho segera berdiri dan menahan langkah Yunho.

"Berhenti tekan dia."

Yunho menatap Junho sedikit geram. "Aku perlu tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada anakku!"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi Taemin bercerita sedikit. Mungkin dia yang akan mati beberapa menit lagi."

Taemin meremas bahu Yunho. Anak kecil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Yoochun mendekat, sedikit berlari ketika melihat Yunho hampir melayangkan pukulan ke arah Junho.

"Tolong, jangan bertengkar." Yoochun membuang pandangannya ke bawah, geram. Menahan diri untuk tidak memukul Junho. Ia harus menjadi penengah disini.

Yunho mendesah berat. Dia berjalan menjauh, bersama Taemin yang masih berada di pangkuannya. Tangannya mengusapi punggung anaknya. Ryeowook berjalan mendekat, berniat untuk menggendong Taemin namun Yunho mengibaskan tangannya, ia hanya ingin mendekap anaknya.

"Taemin takut..."

Yunho mempererat gendongannya, merasakan tubuh Taemin bergetar.

"Ssh, semua akan baik-baik saja..." ucap Yunho perlahan.

Taemin meremas bahu Yunho semakin keras. "C-Changmin hyung..."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Yoochun, mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, melihat jam dinding yang hampir menunjukkan pukul duabelas tepat.

"Menunggu ada yang mati."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Junho membuat Yunho hampir tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Yoochun mendorong bahu Yunho keras ketika namja itu berjalan tergesa ke arah Junho.

"Aku mohon, jangan membuat keributan." ucap Yoochun penuh penekanan.

"Jadi kita harus apa? Diam?" tanya Yunho geram.

Yoochun mendesah berat. "Ya, kita harus diam dan berdoa. Aku berharap _Changmin-ku_ selamat. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk pergi."

Junsu melirik ke arah Yoochun setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Ia mendesah pelan, menunduk dan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Aku mati sekarang juga tidak apa. Ternyata aku masih mengharapkan dia untuk jadi... ayah dari Baekhyun._

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**July 7th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

Yoochun menatap jam dinding dengan begitu khawatir. Menunggu detik-detik menuju kematian. Entah siapa yang harus pergi, ia berharap bukan salah satu yang berada disini. Tetapi satu masalahnya, Changmin tidak sedang bersama mereka sekarang.

Ia menatap layar handphone-nya. Sama sekali belum bisa menghubungi Changmin.

Yunho hanya diam di sudut, masih menggendong Taemin yang ketakutan.

"Appa... Taemin takut..." Taemin berbisik di bahu Yunho.

Yunho memeluknya erat. Takut kejadian bulan lalu menimpa kembali keluarganya. Takut yang terambil adalah salah satu dari yang ia sayang.

Tetapi sepertinya, Dewa Kematian sudah menentukan siapa.

"Appa mencintaimu, Taemin."

Junsu memeluk Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Junho memperhatikan gerakan semua orang sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam tidak mengerti.

Dan tanpa sadar, satu orang dari mereka telah menutup mata terlebih dahulu.

Hanya... satu detik.

Dan ketika terbuka...

...semuanya berubah.

Kim Junho terduduk di hamparan tanah gersang tanpa melihat satupun tanda kehidupan. Tak ada satupun pohon yang lebat, hanya ada pohon-pohon mati, ranting-ranting kering. Tak ada air. Tak ada warna lain selain coklat yang mendominasi segalanya. Tak ada cahaya matahari sama sekali. Namun langitnya tidak segelap malam. Hanya gelap, mendung, penuh dengan awan hitam. Sungguh, semuanya terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Dan... kenapa dia berada disini?

Dimana yang lain? Dimana semuanya?

Junho masih menatap sekitar dengan mata yang membulat. Ia berdiri perlahan dan menatap ke depan.

Apa ini... yang menimpa Junsu waktu itu? Yang ia ceritakan... tetapi tidak pernah sampai selesai?

Apa ini... tempat permainan dari Dewa Kematian yang hampir merenggut nyawa saudara kembarnya?

"J-Junsu..."

Dia memanggil nama saudara kembarnya dengan perlahan. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Hanya angin yang membuatnya bergidik karena dingin. Yang membuatnya takut disini.

Apa dia bisa selamat seperti Junsu?

Apa yang Junsu lakukan waktu itu?

Sial! Junsu tidak pernah memberitahunya!

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**01:00 AM**

Junho memulai langkahnya dengan perlahan di tempat yang begitu asing untuknya. Pandangannya tidak bisa diam. Ia waspada. Ia mengamati seluruhnya, walau yang ia lihat hanyalah pohon-pohon mati itu dan juga hamparan tanah yang gersang.

Junho menaikkan wajahnya, menatap langit-langit. Mungkin ada sedikit pencerahan, tetapi yang ia temukan adalah... nihil.

"Okay! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk permainanmu! Sekarang tunjukkan dirimu dan kita bertarung sekarang!"

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**02:00 AM**

Junho menendang satu ranting yang berada di dekat kakinya.

Ia menggeram. Kesal. Sangat marah mendapati keadaannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu berada dimana dan tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Apa yang Junsu lakukan waktu itu?

Junho berhenti berjalan dan terdiam. Mungkin ia bisa merasakan apa yang saudara kembarnya rasakan saat itu. Mungkin ia dapat mengambil jalan yang sama dengannya.

Feeling dua manusia kembar. Perasaan mereka pasti akan serupa.

Semoga saja.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**03:00 AM**

"Uhuk!"

Junho menekan dadanya ketika merasakan sakit disana. Ia sedikit menunduk, terbatuk lagi beberapa kali dan mulai memukuli dadanya.

Ada apa ini?

Apa ia lakukan hal yang salah?

Junho terbatuk lagi hingga merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada telinga kirinya. Semuanya berdengung, seperti menusuk gendang telinganya. Sakitnya terlalu membuatnya tidak tahan. Matanya terpejam rapat. Ia terduduk perlahan, masih berupaya untuk membuat dadanya dan telinganya seperti semua.

_Sialan, Dewa Kematian itu berusaha menyiksaku._

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**04:00 AM**

Junho menggeram. Sakit yang di dapatnya begitu membuatnya sakit hingga ia tidak tahan. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyeruak, berusaha keluar dari dalam kerongkongannya. Masih dengan terbatuk, jari Junho masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Berusaha membantunya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersedak. Sakit. Junho menarik sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya keluar.

"A-akh..."

Gumpalan rambut kasar. Bersatu dengan darah. Menusuk tenggorokkannya.

Junho membelalak kaget.

Bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang keluar dari telinganya yang berdengung. Seekor kelabang.

Junho menjerit, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**05:00 AM**

"Sialan!"

Junho menggeram dan menginjak kelabang yang berjalan di sekitar kakinya. Dia masih terbatuk kecil, mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari dalam mulutnya. Matanya mengarah pada gumpalan rambut yang berada sekitar tigapuluh senti dari jarak pandang matanya.

"Aish! Pengecut! Tunjukkan saja dirimu sekarang!"

Junho memekik keras. Dia memukul tanah dan mengerang.

"Sekarang apa? Hal seperti itu tidak akan membuatku takut!"

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**06:00 AM**

Junho berdiri lagi dan memilih untuk kembali berjalan.

Terlalu hening. Di sekelilingnya terlalu hening. Dia masih menepuki dadanya yang masih sedikit terasa sakit dan telinganya. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia merasa menginjak sesuatu.

Tanpa basa-basi Junho segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Rambut. Rambut yang terurai panjang. Ia menginjaknya.

Junho menelan ludahnya kasar dan memperluas jarak pandang matanya.

Di hadapannya, seseorang dengan posisi merangkak menatapnya dengan tajam dari sela-sela rambut yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Matanya merah, berdarah, terlihat jelas oleh Junho bahwa mata itu menatapnya tajam. Kulitnya keriput, berwarna kehitaman, terlihat luka bakar di beberapa bagian. Kukunya panjang sekitar lima senti, menancap di tanah seperti harimau yang siap menerkam.

Junho menarik kakinya.

"S-siapa kau?"

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**07:00 AM**

Makhluk aneh berambut panjang itu masih menatapnya tajam. Perlahan kukunya menggaruk tanah sedikit, seperti bersiap untuk menerkam.

Tanpa berpikir apapun, Junho memilih untuk berlari.

_Okay, pengecut memang, tapi makhluk itu sangat jelek._

Junho berlari dan makhluk itu mengejarnya dengan posisinya yang merangkak. Junho bersyukur dia atlit lari di sekolahnya dulu, tetapi tetap saja, makhluk itu merangkak dengan sangat cepat.

_Sial, sial, sial._

Makhluk itu menjerit—mungkin berteriak—namun hal itu membuat Junho menutup telinganya. Terlalu memekakan telinga. Sakit.

Dan hal itu membuat Junho lengah, makhluk itu berhasil melompat ke arah tubuh Junho dan menerkamnya hingga terjatuh.

"Argh!"

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**08:00 AM**

Sebelum Junho hendak berteriak, makhluk itu segera mencakari punggung Junho seperti kucing. Berkali-kali, berulang-ulang. Terlebih di tempat cakaran yang sama.

"A-argh!"

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**09:00 AM**

Junho membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar dan dengan tenaga yang ia miliki. Bajunya sobek di beberapa bagian. Bersatu dengan darah, potongan kain menempel pada luka. Junho melihat sekitar untuk membunuh makhluk itu, namun tak ada yang bisa digunakan. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk meraih rambut dari makhluk itu dan menariknya kasar.

Srett..

"Kkiaakkk!"

Makhluk itu menjerit keras, sangat memekikan telinga, bersamaan ketika Junho menarik rambut kasar itu hingga terkelupas dari kulit kepala keriputnya.

"Mati kau!"

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**10:00 AM**

Junho merasa bahwa ia telah berhasil membunuh makhluk itu. Tidak demikian, tangan berkuku tajam milik makhluk itu marik kaki Junho dan menusukkan kukunya disana.

Junho menjerit keras, bersamaan ketika datang lagi dua makhluk serupa dari arah kanan dan kirinya.

"Oh shit..."

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**11:00 AM**

Kedua makhluk itu merangkak cepat ke arah Junho. Junho berusaha menginjak makhluk yang masih menusukkan kukunya pada kakinya dengan kaki lainnya. Menginjak kepalanya yang hampir tidak memiliki rambut dan membuatnya hancur. Menginjaknya berkali-kali, menyatu dengan darah milik mahluk itu. Membuatnya hancur seperti bubur.

Makhluk itu menjerit kesakitan, Junho berhasil melepas kakinya.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan rasa jijik dan mualnya.

Junho memilih untuk berlari, sebelum dua makhluk lainnya berhasil menangkapnya.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**12:00 PM**

"Agh!"

Junho menjerit, merasakan lagi sakit di dadanya. Tangannya menepuki dada dengan keras, berusaha melawan sakitnya. Langkah kakinya tetap cepat. Tidak peduli akan rasa sakit di kakinya. Tetapi berusaha untuk membuat dadanya baik-baik saja.

Apa Junsu merasakan ini waktu itu?

"Ukh..."

Junho melirik ke belakang, melihat dua makhluk itu berebut untuk menjadi yang di depan. Berebut untuk menerkam dirinya. Dan dari kejauhan ia lihat, makhluk yang sudah ia injak-injak tadi kembali bangkit, merayap dengan beberapa bagian kepala yang masih menyatu dengan lehernya. Menjuntai dengan darah dan sisa rambut.

Dia masih hidup!

Junho meremas dadanya dan meringis.

_Sial, sial, sial! Sakit sekal!_

"Uhuk.. uhuk..."

Junho merintih lagi dan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Ia menariknya keluar.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**01:00 PM**

Helaian rambut kusut keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Mata Junho membulat. Masih berusaha menarik rambut itu keluar, terlalu panjang. Kakinya berdenyut sakit, namun ia masih berlari kencang. Dia terbatuk, berkali-kali, terlalu sering, seiringan dengan rambut itu.

Dan sesuatu lebih membuatnya kaget.

Diantara helaian-helaian rambut itu, terdapat beberapa kelabang dan belatung yang menggeliat karena terbelit, menyatu dengan darah. Junho terbatuk. Masih menarik rambut yang belum terlihan ujungnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk..."

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**02:00 PM**

Bruk!

Salah satu makhluk berhasil mencapai Junho dan menerkamnya dari belakang, sama seperti sebelumnya. Junho terjatuh, membentur tanah dengan sangat keras. Membuat jarinya menusuk sendiri ke dalam tenggorokkannya.

Srk!

_Sakit..._

Junho masih terbatuk, menatap tanah, matanya memerah. Dia menarik jarinya dari dalam mulut. Kukunya benoda darah, ada beberapa helai rambut yang menyangkut. Sedangkan rambut beserta beberapa kelabang dan belatung itu masih menggantung dari tenggorokkannya. Belum keluar sepenuhnya.

Tuhan... dimana Engkau?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**03:00 PM**

Junho terbatuk, merintih dalam sakit. Hampir tidak bisa bernapas, mulutnya tersendat. Makhluk yang menerkamnya meletakkan jarinya di kepala Junho. Lidahnya terulur, panjang sekali dan kemudian menjilati tengkuk leher Junho, menyisakan banyak saliva berwarna kuning.

Satu makhluk serupa sampai disana dan merangkak ke depan Junho. Satu makhluk lagi yang kepalanya sudah hancur juga sampai, merangkak mengelilingi Junho dan dua makhluk lainnya.

Mata Junho benar-benar memerah. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Jarinya berusaha menggapai rambut yang menjuntai dekat ujung bibirnya, berusaha menariknya lagi. Sangat sakit. Rambut dari dalam tenggorokkannya bergesekkan dengan luka yang disebabkan oleh jarinya.

Junho merintih dengan lemah.

"Uhuk..."

Makhluk satunya yang berada di depan Junho itu mendekat. Ikut menjilati Junho—namun pada telinganya—dan ikut menyisakan saliva kental berwarna kuning.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**04:00 PM**

Krak!

"Ghh!"

Junho menjerit kesakitan ketika makhluk itu menggigit telinganya, tidak semuanya putus namun setengah bagian dari daun telinganya tergigit dan sobek. Makhluk itu menarik gigitan secara kasar dan mengunyahnya. Membiarkan saliva membasahi sekitar mulutnya yang rusak.

Junho tidak sadar ada setetes air mata jatuh dari dalam matanya.

Sakit sekali dan ia kesulitan untuk bernapas.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**05:00 PM**

Kelabang dan belatung itu menggeliat di sekitar rambut yang menjuntai dari mulut Junho, dan juga di sekitarnya. Berbalut darah dan helaian rambut.

Junho berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di telinganya. Mengabaikan pula jilatan menjijikan di sekitar tengkuk lehernya. Jarinya berusaha menarik rambut itu hingga habis. Tetapi sakit. Rambut kasar itu bergesekkan dengan luka dalam mulutnya. Junho merasakan belatung menggeliat di dalam sana, dan kelabang di langit-langit mulutnya yang juga terluka.

"Kkh... uhuk..."

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**06:00 PM**

Junho merintih lagi.

Makhluk dengan kepala rusak itu bergerak dekat kakinya. Dia mengarahkan kuku panjangnya kesana, menari-narikan jarinya lalu menusuk lagi ke arah lukanya.

"Ghh!"

Junho bertekad untuk meraih satu cara yang mungkin sangat sakit namun mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Makhluk di atas tubuhnya masih menjilati lehernya dan kemudian menggigitnya.

Krk!

"Aghh!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Junho menarik kasar rambut dari dalam mulunya hingga keluar semua. Rambut kasar yang membelit banyak belatung dan kelabang. Junho tahu lidah dan rongga-rongga mulutnya, bahkan tenggorokkannya robek. Rambut kasar dan tarikkan dari Junho terlalu kasar dan mengakibatkan luka yang besar.

Junho merintih, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit dan mendorong semua makhluk yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**07:00 PM**

Dia berusaha bangkit. Telinga kanannya berdarah, hilang setengah bagian. Kakinya penuh cakaran, sama seperti punggungnya. Dan sekitar lehernya penuh dengan cairan kental kuning itu. Sekitar mulutnya masih tersisa rambut, ada beberapa belatung yang menempel.

Junho menjerit kesakitan. Berusaha bangkit dan berusaha untuk kembali berlari.

"Tunjukkan padaku, Dewa Kematian! Tunjukkan padaku apa yang kau inginkan!"

Ia berteriak, tidak peduli dengan tenggorokkanyya yang begitu perih.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**08:00 PM**

Ketiga makhluk itu tidak mau menyerah. Mereka kembali merangkak, berusaha untuk mendapatkan Junho terlebih dahulu.

Junho mulai merasakan pusing dan mual. Ia mungkin sudah mulai lemah. Darahnya sudah banyak yang keluar dan sudah banyak pula anggota tubuhnya yang terluka.

Junho sekarang tahu, Junsu pernah merasakan hal ini. Hal sesakit ini.

Junho menggelengkan kepalanya, merasakkan sakit lagi di dadanya.

Jangan lagi... kumohon...

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**09:00 PM**

Bruk!

Junho terjatuh, tanpa makhluk itu yang lakukan. Ia kesakitan. Pada dada, dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya.

Sakit sekali... apakah aku akan mati?

Makhluk itu sampai di dekat Junho. Mereka mendekati Junho yang lemah kembali. Dua dari mereka menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati Junho, menyisakan cairan menjijikannya.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**10:00 PM**

Junho menepuki lagi dadanya, berharap bukan rambut, kelabang maupun belatung yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya sudah sangat memerah, menahan sakit dan perih.

Makhluk yang berkepala hancur mendekati kaki Junho yang terluka dan mencakar lagi.

"Aghh!"

Seakan puas dengan jeritan itu, makhluk itu mengulanginya. Menggoreskan kuku-kuku tajamnya terhadap kaki Junho. Mencakarnya hingga merobeknya.

Junho menggeleng pasrah, menerima rasa sakit dan takdirnya.

Ia akan mati... beberapa saat lagi.

Satu makhluk lainnya menggigit bagian telinga Junho yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Junho menjerit dengan lemah. Ia meremas dadanya hingga terbatuk-batuk kembali.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**11:00 PM**

Junho yang lemah berusaha menggapai lagi sesuatu yang menyeruak ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya. Dengan lemah ia berusaha menariknya, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah beberapa kelabang yang menggeliat.

_Sakit... sakit..._

Satu mahluk berambut panjang lain mengarahkan kukunya ke kepala Junho. Menariknya keras dan membenturkannya terhadap tanah gersang itu.

Bugh!

Kelabang lainnya berada di mulutnya, tidak keluar. Berputar di sekitar sana, mungkin menggigiti atau mungkin menancap di lukanya.

"J-Junsu... m-mianhae... B-Baekhyun... nhh..."

Dia begitu lemah, hingga tidak kuat untuk membuka matanya. Terkadang tangannya menggenggam, namun itu hanya ketika ia merasakan sakit yang tidak tertahan. Gerakannya tetap lemah.

_Aku sudah tidak tahan... mungkin memang harus mati._

Makhluk itu membenturkan kembali kepalanya.

_Maaf semuanya..._

Makhluk yang menggenggam kepalanya menancapkan kukunya yang tajam dengan sangat keras. Belum membuat Junho mati, hingga satu koyakan tajam menembus tulang tengkoraknya. Bersamaan dengan berhamburan keluarnya kelabang dan belatung lagi dari dalam mulutya.

"Kh.."

**Sunday**

**July 8th, 2012**

**00:00 AM**

"Selamat tinggal Kim Junho. Berbahagialah karena kau adalah salah satu pemain dalam permainan ini."

Dua makhluk yang masih memiliki wajah itu menyeringai, memperhatikan tarikan napas terakhir yang dapat Junho rasakan. Sedangkan satu makhluk lainnya masih tetap mencakari kakinya.

"Selamat tinggal. Selamat bersenang-senang di Neraka."

Dan **Tujuh Juli**-mu sudah berakhir.


	67. Chap 7A: Wrong Choice 2

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Wrong Choice 2 | July 7th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

+ Other Cast : Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n :** 7A! Jangan kelewat baca ini~

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Wrong Choice 2 | July 7th, 2012**

.

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**12:01 AM**

"Appa mencintaimu, Taemin."

Junsu memeluk Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Junho memperhatikan gerakan semua orang sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam tidak mengerti.

Baru saja Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya kembali, matanya menangkap Junho jatuh tertunduk. Segera seluruh perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Dan satu detik kemudian munculah sesuatu yang berbeda.

Kaki kanannya yang sobek penuh cakaran, telinga kanannya yang hilang, punggungnya yang penuh dengan cakaran juga dan kepalanya yang penuh darah.

Yunho membulatkan mata, memeluk Taemin semakin erat, berusaha menjauhkan pandangan mata anaknya. Taemin menjerit dan menangis. Ryeowook menutup mulutnya kaget. Baekhyun berteriak dan ikut menjerit sedangkan Junsu segera kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Yoochun.

Kekasihnya tidak mati.

Disaat semuanya panik, handphone Yunho berdering. Yunho berniat untuk tidak mengangkatnya. Dia masih berusaha menenangkan Taemin di pelukannya.

"A-appa... appa... hiks takut... hiks... umma..."

Yunho tahu bahwa kejadian ini akan membuat Taemin kembali mengingat akan kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Istirnya. Yunho berusaha untuk lebih tenang.

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya. "Aku akan panggil Jungmo." Dia berjalan ke arah ranjang, melewati mayat Junho dan mengangkat Baekhyun yang menjerit keras. Ia menggendongnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ssh... jangan menangis..." Yoochun berusaha menenangkan.

Telepon sudah berhenti, namun akhirnya kembali menyala ketika Yunho bersyukur bahwa seseorang yang berusaha menghubunginya itu menyerah.

Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, begitupula dengan Yunho. Telepon tetap berdering hingga akhirnya berhenti sendiri.

"Ryeowook, bisa kau panggilkan dokter kesini?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun melirik ke arah Ryeowook, "kalau bisa cari yang bernama Jungmo. Kim Jungmo."

Ryeowook mengangguk di tengah rasa kagetnya. Ia hendak berjalan ke arah pintu, namun terhenti ketika deringan itu terdengar kembali.

"Mungkin penting," ucap Yoochun, mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Yunho mendesah pelan, masih berusaha menenangkan Taemin. Ia memberikan Taemin kepada Ryeowook. Awalnya Taemin tidak mau, namun akhirnya ia melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Yunho dan setelah itu memeluk Ryeowook di pangkuannya. Menangis lagi sejadinya.

Yunho meraih telepon dari dalam saku celananya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Panggilan NCIS," ia menjawab tatapan Yoochun yang memperlihatkan pertanyaan. Yunho menekan salah satu tombol dan menjawab telepon itu. "Ya, ada apa?"

Yunho diam. Membiarkan lawan bicaranya berbicara. Dan setelah itu dia merasakan bahwa jam di dinding itu berhenti. Ia menatap Yoochun dengan mata yang membulat.

"O-okay, terima kasih. Bawa k-kesini... tempat Yoochun bekerja..."

Yunho mematikan sambungan telepon dan menyimpan kembali handphone-nya. Yoochun menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"A-ada apa?" Yoochun tidak tahu mengapa suaranya bergetar.

Yunho menarik napas, berusaha untuk kuat. "M-mobil yang dikendarai... C-Changmin... masuk jurang..."

Yoochun sudah lupa caranya bernapas sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Wrong Choice 2 | July 7th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**02:04 AM**

"Jungmo sudah mengurusi Junho. Dokter bernama Sooman yang menangani Changmin sekarang." kata Yunho pelan.

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa terbendung, matanya memerah. Ia begitu takut. Sangat takut kehilangan Changmin. Kecelakaan sebelumnya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu memberikannya mimpi buruk. Kondisi Changmin belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Walau ia bisa bergerak bebas, tetapi ia pernah koma. Kepalanya terbentur keras, hampir membuat ia buta. Delapan jahitan. Punggungnya. Patah tulang lengan kanan.

God... Yoochun tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan?" Yoochun berbisik pelan di tengah tangisnya.

Yunho hanya mendesah berat, duduk di samping Yoochun dan menepuk punggungnya. Taemin dan Baekhyun berada dengan Ryeowook, di ruangan Yoochun ditemani beberapa pihak dari NCIS, termasuk Eunhyuk.

Sedangkan kedua namja ini berada di depan UGD, dimana Changmin berada.

"Dia mengikuti saran Junho... sepertinya..."

Yoochun membulatkan mata dan melirik ke arah Yunho. "Apa?! Apa yang brengsek itu katakan?!"

"Dia bilang jika Changmin mencari siapa yang dia perkirakan sebagai korban untuk bulan ini, dan membunuhnya dengan tangan sendiri, mungkin itu akan menggagalkan rencana Dewa Kematian dan mungkin akan—"

"Tetapi Changmin tidak perlu melibatkan dirinya!" Yoochun berteriak.

Yunho berusaha menenangkannya. "Mungkin dia tidak ingin dipenjara jika ia membunuh Dongwook dengan langsung. Dipenjara akan menghambatnya untuk menyelamatkan bulan ke delapan dan seterusnya."

Yoochun mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya lagi. Matanya masih basah, air mata tidak bisa berhenti turun.

"Kita berdoa sekarang dan berharap semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang kita inginkan."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**04:01 AM**

Jungmo berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan menepuk pundaknya. Yoochun masih menunduk, berdoa.

"Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan kepada pihak NCIS tentang Junho, beruntung karena Yunho membantu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang kematian itu. Di tengkuk leher Junho sudah muncul tandanya," Jungmo terdiam sebentar dan menarik napas. "Dongwook meninggal. Banyak bagian tubuhnya yang hancur. Pihak NCIS dan polisi menemukan ia terlempar keluar mobil, jauh dari mobil, mungkin tidak memakai seatbelt. Dugaannya pintu tidak dikunci dan jendela terbuka—bukti menunjukkan seperti itu. Maka dari itu mayatnya terlihat sangat parah. Bahkan wajahnya sulit dikenali."

Yoochun masih terdiam dan berdoa.

"Aku membantu Changmin sedikit. Percaya padaku... dia akan selamat."

Ada rasa lega, namun tidak dapat membuatnya berhenti berdoa.

Selang beberapa menit setelah itu, pintu UGD terbuka. Yoochun mengangkat wajahnya secara cepat dan berdiri, ia melihat Sooman keluar dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"B-bagaimana...?"

Sooman mendesah pelan. "Kehilangan banyak darah. Kecelakaan waktu itu belum..." Sooman menarik napas. "Berdoalah komanya tidak akan lama."

Koma lagi... ya Tuhan...

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**July 7th, 2012**

**06:08 AM**

Kyuhyun membawa segelas susu hangat ke arah ruang tengah. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Lalu tersenyum. Ia akan menemui Changmin. Ia sudah mengirim pesan padanya, namun belum ada balasan. Mungkin belum terbaca. Tetapi tidak apa, Kyuhyun sudah menyuruh Changmin untuk datang ke cafe tempat mereka bertemu waktu itu pada pukul dua sore.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dan meraih remote televisi di sampingnya. Jarinya mengarahkan tombol merah dan menatap televisi yang kemudian menyala. Kyuhyun meneguk susunya perlahan. Mengganti channel, mencari acara televisi yang menarik.

Dan ketika satu channel menayangkan tentang berita, Kyuhyun memilih untuk melihatnya.

Ia meneguk lagi susunya. Menonton sebuah berita tentang pengeboman pesawat. Kyuhyun menontonnya dengan seksama. Setelah itu berita berganti pada sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang jatuh masuk ke dalam jurang.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun meringis ketika melihat liputan tentang betapa parahnya kecelakaan itu. Bagaiaman ketika dua korban itu berusaha dibawa keluar dari jurang menuju jalanan.

Dan ketika identitas korban itu disebutkan—karena ditemukan kartu tanda pengenal milik keduanya—Kyuhyun terbatuk.

Korban itu... bernama Choi Dongwook dan Shim Changmin.

_Tidak... jangan-jangan..._

**.:o~o:.**


	68. Chap 7B: Gloomy

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Gloomy | July 8th, 2012

**Cast :**

+ Main Cast : YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

+ Other Cast : Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

+ Cameo : Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

+ Say 'Goodbye' to : Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n :** 7B! Jangan kelewat baca ini jugaaaa

.

.

.

.

The Time: Gloomy | July 8th, 2012

.

**Sunday**

**July 8th, 2012**

**06:22 AM**

Yoochun menatap Changmin yang terbaring koma di ranjang. Dipenuhi alat yang membantu untuk menopang kehidupan. Terkadang napas Yoochun tercekat tiba-tiba, ketika bayangan buruk tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya berputar di benaknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan namja itu. Membuatnya sadar akan kesalahannya dengan cara bercumbu dengan orang lain saja membuatnya merasa begitu berdosa.

Yoochun menunduk. Jarinya meraih jemari Changmin dan menggenggamnya.

_Jangan... jangan sampai kau ambil Changmin..._

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Gloomy | July 8th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**July 8th, 2012**

**09:51 AM**

Yunho keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan setelah itu membuka pintu lainnya. Taemin keluar dan melihat sekeliling. Yunho segera mengunci mobilnya dan meraih Taemin lalu menggendongnya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu milik rumah yang minimalis itu.

Tett!

Hanya perlu sekali menekan, Yunho menunggu pintu untuk terbuka. Selang beberapa detik, pintu terbuka secara perlahan.

Yunho menatap seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang yang membukakan pintu.

"Apa benar ini rumah Kim Junsu?" tanya Yunho, sudut matanya melirik ke arah nomor rumah yang tertera di samping pintu.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya. Anda siapa?"

"Ah, saya temannya." kata Yunho.

_Bohong. Tidak apa._

"Biar saya panggilkan kalau begitu."

Yunho mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyuman. Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam sekitar satu menit dan akhirnya kembali untuk membukakan pintu dengan lebar.

Sebelum Yunho hendak bertanya, ia sudah melihat Junsu mengikuti laki-laki itu dari belakangnya dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

Laki-laki itu menunduk rendah kepada Junsu dan setelah itu melenggang pergi.

Junsu memiringkan wajahnya menatap Yunho, "Darimana—"

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu rumahmu. Yang pasti aku ada keperluan kesini." kata Yunho.

Junsu mengangguk. "Ayo masuk."

"Tidak perlu," Yunho tersenyum lagi. "Aku hanya sebentar. Lagipula aku harus mengurusi sekolah baru anakku."

"Ah," Junsu mengangguk. "Jadi ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Taemin," Yunho melirik ke arah Taemin. "Apa yang akan kau katakan waktu itu? Aku khawatir dengan anakku."

Junsu menggigit bibir dan menggeleng. "K-kumohon... jangan..."

"Kumohon," Yunho menekankan suaranya. "Ini untuk anakku."

"A-aku tidak bisa..."

"Aku mohon padamu..."

Junsu menggeleng lagi sambil menggigiti bibirnya. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan kematian berurut itu lagi. Ia sudah tidak mau mengingat tentang masa lalunya dan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dengan apa yang membuatnya benar-benar gila dengan keadaan ini.

"Junsu... aku mohon... aku perlu tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan anakku..."

Junsu memundurkan sedikit kursi rodanya. Tangannya meraih pintu, berniat untuk menutup. Yunho yang melihat pergerakan itu segera menahan pintunya.

"Kumohon..."

Junsu menggeleng lagi.

Taemin meremas bahu Yunho dan menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya, kegiatan yang ia lakukan ketika sedang takut.

Junsu lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng.

"Kumohon... cukup beritahu apa yang—"

"K-kurasa... T-Taemin pemain utamanya."

Deg!

Yunho membulatkan matanya mendengar hal itu.

"D-dia... pemain utama?"

Taemin berusaha untuk tidak mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"A-aku hanya menebak... dan mungkin... u-untuk menghentikan kematian berurut..."

Yunho mendengarkan secara seksama.

"... b-bunuh pemain utama."

Brak!

Setelah itu Junsu membanting pintunya secara kasar.

Yunho masih membulatkan matanya. Sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"A-appa... hiks..."

Info yang diberikan Junho dan Junsu benar-benar berbeda. Namun keduanya melibatkan nyawa yang harus dikorbankan.

Apa Yunho harus mengorbankan satu untuk lima korban selanjutnya.

"Hiks... a-appa... Taemin cayang appa... hiks dan umma..."

**.:o~o:.**

**YA AMPPUN**

**READERSDEUL MAAFIN AKUUUU**

**Rasanya kaya baru keluar dari permukaan, setelah tenggelam (?)**

**Aku bener-bener gaada akses internet dua hari kemarin**

**Dan terlalu sibuuuuuk**

**Maaf yaaaa ;^; aku bawa 4 chapter (walau pendek) tapi aku harap bisa memuaskan readers**

**JEONGMAL MIANHAE DAN JEONGMAL SARANGHAEEEE**

**MUMUMUMUUUUU :***


	69. Chap 7C: Coma

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Coma | July 13th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

**+ Cameo :** Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n :** 7C! MAAF, AKU BARU BISA UPDATE u,u

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Coma | July 13th, 2012**

.

**Friday**

**July 13th, 2012**

**06:22 AM**

Sudah enam hari sejak Changmin koma, belum terlihat tanda-tanda ia akan bangun. Sering banyak yang datang, memberikan rasa simpati mereka terhadap Changmin, mengingat ia baru saja mengalami hal serupa beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Koma. Lalu koma lagi sekarang.

Yoochun terlihat begitu frustasi. Tapi tidak terlalu. Setidaknya, walaupun keadaan Changmin berada di ambang kehidupan dan kematian, setidaknya Yoochun masih melihat dadanya kembang kempis. Changmin masih bernapas. Dan Yoochun cukup lega untuk mengetahuinya.

Yoochun mengurut pelipisnya, memandang layar laptop di hadapannya. Kepalanya sedikit pening, harus memahami ribuan kalimat di hadapannya.

Hendak ia berdiri, suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melihat Jungmo masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Changmin—dimana Yoochun berada—dan menggeleng melihat Yoochun.

"Hei, sudah enam hari tidurmu tidak baik," Jungmo menutup pintu. "Istirahatlah. Aku jaga Changmin."

Yoochun menggeleng dan melepas kacamata yang membingkai matanya. "Aku perlu melanjutkan ini."

"Tentang Kematian Berurut?" Jungmo mendesah dan menghampiri Yoochun. "Sudahlah. Kesehatanmu lebih penting."

"Nyawa orang-orang lebih penting."

"Setidaknya tanggal selanjutnya masih lama." Jungmo menekankan kalimatnya. "Sekarang istirahat. Lupakan tentang omong-kosong-tentang-dewa-kematian-dan-rencananya. Aku ingin kau tidur sekarang. Biar aku yang jaga Changmin."

Yoochun menutup laptopnya sedikit kasar.

"Ayolah Yoochun," Jungmo berdecak. Matanya melirik ke arah Changmin sedikit. "Percuma jika saat Changmin bangun, kau malah di rawat di kamar lain karena kelelahan."

"Tidak akan." Jawab Yoochun. Berdiri dari duduknya di sofa, meninggalkan laptopnya. Ia berjalan melewati Jungmo ke arah Changmin yang terbaring.

Jungmo mendesah berat dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Yoochun, berhentilah."

Yoochun menunduk dan mengusapi rambut Changmin. Jarinya menyibak poni yang hampir menyentuh kelopak matanya. Yoochun tersenyum pelan.

"Hanya mempersiapkan diri, jika pada kenyataannya, akulah yang diincar oleh Dewa Kematian."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**... | July 13th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**July 13th, 2012**

**11:01 AM**

Jemari kecil milik Taemin menggenggam jemari ayahnya. Ketika dia takut atau hampir tersandung, genggamannya terhadap jari ayahnya menjadi erat. Mata bulatnya melihat ke arah sekitar, mencari sesuatu.

Yunho meliriknya dan tersenyum simpul. Tangannya yang lain memegang sebucket bunga mawar merah.

Ketika melihat tujuannya, senyum Yunho berubah menjadi miris. Tanpa mempercepat langkah mereka, keduanya mengarahkan kaki mereka kesana dan setelah sampai, Yunho segera berjongkok sementara Taemin tetap berdiri.

Yunho meletakkan bucket bunga itu dengan hati-hati di permukaan tanah, dimana istrinya di makamkan.

Taemin melirik Yunho, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" Yunho menyentuh batu nisan dan tersenyum tipis. "Maaf tidak datang kemarin-kemarin. Aku datang kesini untuk memberi kabar baik dan buruk. Mau dengar yang mana dulu?"

Taemin menatap nisan bertuliskan nama Kim Jaejoong itu.

Yunho menarik napas dalam dan terkekeh pelan. "Okay, aku berikan kabar baik dulu. Kabar baiknya adalah... korban tanggal tujuh bukan seseorang yang kau kenal atau yang kau sayang."

Taemin memilih untuk jongkok, mengikuti ayahnya, dan memeluk kedua lutunya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis.

"Kabar buruknya..." Yunho menunduk. Jemarinya mengusapi batu nisan. "Changmin... koma lagi sekarang."

Lalu keadaan di sekitarnya menjadi hening. Taemin mengusapkan jari kecilnya ke arah matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Yunho menarik napas panjang.

Sedih. Kecewa. Rindu. Dan takut.

"Seseorang bilang kalau Taemin-lah..." Yunho melirik Taemin yang mulai menangis, lalu kembali menatap makam Jaejoong. "Aku tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan lagi. Kumohon, dapatkah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan anak kita?"

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**July 13th, 2012**

**02:22 PM**

Klang!

Kyuhyun menendang sebuah kaleng kosong yang menghalangi langkahnya. Dia menatap langit, terdiam selama beberapa detik lalu terkekeh pelan.

Tangan kanannya meremas beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah ia lipat. Sedari tadi ia hanya membacanya berulang kali. Seperti tidak percaya dan tidak mau menerima.

Dia hamil, okay, ini anak Changmin. Orang yang ia cintai sekarang. Ia senang. Tetapi takut. Takut karena dia adalah laki-laki dan bisa hamil, apa itu akan mengancam jiwanya jika pada saatnya anak itu lahir?

Ia takut ia akan mati.

Tetapi...

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri.

Apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang?

Dicampakkan oleh Changmin—mungkin kata itu berlebihan, tapi itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sangat frustasi sejauh ini.

Dia, enam hari yang lalu mendapat kabar bahwa Changmin meninggal—dari apa yang ia lihat di televisi.

Changmin adalah korban tanggal 7 Juli.

Dan semuanya tamat.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menaruh harapan dimanapun.

Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tetap mempertahankan anak ini walau hal itu tidak bisa ia jadikan senjata untuk mendapatkan Changmin kembali?

Kyuhyun membuka kertas yang sudah ia remas lagi perlahan.

Ternyata... ia benar-benar dinyatakan hamil... dan anaknya mungkin akan terlahir tanpa ayah.

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**July 13th, 2012**

**03:13 PM**

Baekhyun masuk ke dapur sambil menangis. Suaranya membuat seseorang yang tengah membuat puding menoleh dan segera membulatkan matanya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menggendongnya secara perlahan.

"Baekhyunie, ada apa?"

Baekhyun masih menangis dan memeluk leher namja pirang itu erat. Namja itu mengusapi punggungnya secara lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Umma... hiks... m-menjerit... aku takut... hiks..."

"Menjerit?" namja itu sedikit panik. "Kenapa dia bisa—ah," lalu ia menepuk dahinya keras. "Ya ampun, apa sekarang tanggal tigabelas? Aku sudah menandainya sebelumnya!"

"Hiks... T-Tao-ge... tolong umma... hiks.."

Namja bernama Tao itu mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan pekerjaan dapurnya. Ia bergegas menuju sebuah kamar yang jauh dari dapur dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

Tidak seharusnya dia melupakan hari ini. Hari yang selalu menjadi ketakutan untuk namja malang itu.

Jumat, tanggal tiga belas.

Mungkin Junho akan marah jika ia mengetahui ini.

Tao segera membuka pintunya dan mendapati bahwa Junsu tengah berteriak-teriak, menjerit dan melemparkan barang apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Beberapa benda memenuhi lantai, mengenai sebuah kalendar meja yang terjatuh karena lemparan itu.

Tao menarik napas dan menurunkan Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk menjauh.

Tao segera menghampiri ranjang—dimana Junsu berada—dan berusaha untuk membuatnya berhenti. Di atas ranjang itu ia melihat ada satu foto yang sudah kusut—seperti telah di remas. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap Baekhyun yang masih menangis sambil berdiri di samping pintu.

Ternyata... bukan hanya tanggal dan hari sekarang yang membuatnya seperti ini, ternyata dia masih mengingat ayah dari Baekhyun. Junsu sering seperti ini saat Junho masih hidup, tetapi ketika Junho pergi keluar kota. Junho tidak pernah tahu bahwa Junsu sering mengamuk seperti ini—ia hanya tahu akan mengamuknya Junsu pada Jumat tanggal tigabelas.

Tao tahu pasti. Ayah dari Baekhyun menghianati Junsu dan membuat namja itu sering mengamuk karena frustasi.

"Tuan Junsu... saya mau menawarkan hal ini sekali lagi, apa Anda mau saya melakukan sesuatu pada ayah Baekhyun? Pilihannya masih tetap sama, membuatnya kembali pada Anda, atau membunuhnya?"

Junsu meremas seprai dan berhenti menjerit, lalu menatap Tao.

**.:o~o:.**

**NEXT PLEASE ^^**

**SORRY, CAN'T SAY A WORDS**


	70. Chap 7D: A New Guy

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: A New Guy | July 15th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

**+ Cameo :** Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **7D! MAAF, AKU BARU BISA UPDATE u,u

.

.

.

.

**The Time: A New Guy | July 15th, 2012**

.

**Sunday**

**July 15th, 2012**

**10:33 AM**

Tao memasuki lobi rumah sakit sembari mendorong Junsu pada kursi rodanya. Baekhyun dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak di dekat rumah sakit—sengaja dibuat khusus untuk para orang tua yang harus menitipkan anaknya agar tidak ikut ke dalam rumah sakit. Kedua matanya mengarah pada sekitar, lalu berjalan ke arah lift dan menuju lantai empat untuk bertemu dengan Soohyun, menemui janjinya.

Tao tahu, ayah dari Baekhyun bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Tao berharap, ia menemukannya.

Lift berdenting dan berhenti di lantai yang di tuju. Tao mendorong kursi roda itu keluar dan menyusuri koridor untuk mencari ruangannya. Baru pertama kali ia mengantar Junsu ke rumah sakit ini, jadi ia tidak tahu persis di mana letaknya.

Setelah mencari beberapa waktu, Tao akhirnya menemukan sebuah ruangan untuk terapi berjalan. Ia segera mengetuk pintunya. Soohyun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Janji temunya bukankah dua hari yang lalu? Kenapa di ganti menjadi hari ini?" Soohyun mengambil alih kursi roda Junsu.

Junsu menggeleng pelan dan Tao memilih untuk menjawab.

"Tanggal tigabelas,"

"Ah iya!" Soohyun menepuk dahinya dan menatap Tao. "Aku melupakan hari itu. Oh ya, apakah kau Tao?"

Tao mengangguk perlahan dan menunduk rendah. "Huang Zitao imnida. Pelayan pribadi Tuan Kim Junsu. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Dokter Soohyun."

Soohyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu terlalu formal." Lalu tersenyum.

Tao menunduk lagi tanpa membalas senyumannya. Bukan maksud untuk tidak ramah, Tao memang seperti itu.

Soohyun mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu menatap Junsu. "Okay. Junsu, kita mulai terapi sekarang?"

Junsu mengangguk.

Tao masih memperhatikan Soohyun yang mendorong kursi roda Junsu ke arah kiri. Matanya melirik sedikit jam tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Soohyun.

"Dokter Soohyun, bisa saya tahu dimana Dokter Yoochun berada?"

Junsu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap Tao, bersamaan dengan Tao yang menatapnya. Junsu menggeleng perlahan, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin Tao melakukan itu, walau Junsu mengatakannya dua hari yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**A New Guy | July 15th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**July 15th, 2012**

**11:11 AM**

Yoochun membuka pintu ketika ada yang mengetuk ruang rawat Changmin. Dia melihat Jonghyun, datang dengan sebucket mawar kuning di tangannya. Yoochun tersenyum pelan lalu mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Maaf baru bisa datang hari ini, padahal aku sudah tahu kabarnya sejak sehari setelah kecelakaan."

Yoochun menggeleng dan menutup pintu. "Tidak apa."

Jonghyun berjalan ke arah ranjang, dimana Changmin berbaring disana. Ia meletakkan mawar kuning itu di meja samping ranjang, lalu menatap Changmin. "Maaf kalau mungkin bunga yang aku berikan salah, tetapi setahuku mawar kuning itu untuk kesembuhan. Jadi kuharap kau cepat sadar, Changmin-ah."

Yoochun tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri berjalan ke arah jendela. "Terima kasih, Jonghyun. Maaf karena aku menitipkan Silky terus padamu."

Jonghyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Ya ampun, tidak apa-apa. Untuk apa aku membuka pet shop kalau tidak untuk mengurus binatang?" lalu ia menatap Yoochun yang berdiri, bersandar pada dinding samping jendela.

Yoochun mengangguk, masih tersenyum tipis. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka, keduanya refleks mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu. Eunhyuk menatap keduanya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"M-maaf. Kukira tidak ada orang yang sedang menjaga Changmin, jadi aku langsung masuk. Maaf tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu."

Yoochun menggeleng dan terkekeh kecil. "Tidak apa-apa."

Eunhyuk memperlihatkan senyumnya yang lebar. Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Maaf tidak bawa apapun."

Yoochun menggeleng, menandakan bahwa tidak apa-apa.

Mata Eunhyuk mengarah pada Jonghyun kemudian. "Um, hei, Eunhyuk imnida."

Jonghyun menatap Eunhyuk dan mengangguk. "Kim Jonghyun imnida. Teman Changmin."

"Aku juga temannya~." Eunhyuk berseru riang, lalu senyumnya menjadi sedih. Kedua bola matanya mengarah pada Changmin yang terbaring di ranjang dengan mata tertutup. "Ya, aku temannya, yang sangat berharap dia segera bangun."

Yoochun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Jangan, jangan membuatnya ingin menangis memikirkan keadaan sebenarnya sekarang.

_Lihat, banyak yang merindukanmu. Kapan kau kembali, Changmin-ah?_

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**July 15th, 2012**

**01:12 PM**

"Kumohon Yoochun, kumohon."

Yoochun menggeleng dan memijat pelipisnya. Yunho—yang duduk di hadapannya—hanya menatap Yoochun lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Yoochun tidak bisa melakukan apapun, apalagi untuk mengabulkan permintaan Yoochun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan bahwa bukan Taemin pemain utamanya."

"Please, stop!" Yoochun sedikit geram, hampir tangannya memukul meja di kantin rumah sakit itu. "Aku bukan si Dewa Kematian, kenapa memohon padaku? Bukan aku yang menentukan orangnya!"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kembali, namun gerakannya tidak kasar. Dia menarik napas berat dan menatap kopi yang di pesannya. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar kalimat itu, walau belum terbukti kepastiannya. Setidaknya itu menenangkanku, Yoochun."

Yoochun mendesah dan menatap ke arah lain. Dia tidak berniat untuk bicara.

"Junsu bilang.." Yoochun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho ketika namja itu kembali bicara dan menyebutkan nama itu. "...pemain utama bukanlah dia yang berperan aktif dalam kematian berurut ini. Entah mengapa, kalimat itu selalu terngiang dalam pikiranku. Apalagi ketika Junsu bilang bahwa firasatnya mengarah pada Taemin, dan ia bilang bahwa pemain utama mungkin harus dibunuh, itu hampir membuatku gila, Park Yoochun."

"Aku juga tidak berperan aktif disini." Yoochun menatap Yunho serius. "Bagaimana kalau misalnya akulah pemain utamanya? Atau mungkin kau? Apa kita harus mati?"

Yunho mendesah, "kalau itu bisa menyelamatkan lima nyawa selanjutnya, aku bersedia. Tapi tidak untuk Taemin."

"Masalah yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah, kita tidak tahu siapa pemain utama disini." Yoochun menekankan seluruh kalimatnya lalu menggertakkan gigi.

"Jadi apa jalan keluarnya?"

"Jangan pernah tanya padaku. Kalau aku tahu, sudah kulakukan sejak awal." Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya. "Kumohon, berhenti untuk sebentar Jung Yunho. Aku benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan hal ini." Lalu berjalan keluar kantin.

Yunho menarik napas dan menatap kembali gelas kopinya. Ia mengerti keadaan Yoochun sekarang. Gelisah dan tertekan. Sama seperti dirinya, mengenai anaknya sendiri.

Yoochun berjalan, memasuki lobi dan menuju ke arah lift. Dia menekan tombol enam setelah masuk ke dalam sana. Lift tertutup, membawanya ke arah lantai yang di tuju, namun lift berhenti ketika melewati lantai empat.

Pintu lift terbuka secara perlahan. Yoochun hanya menatapnya acuh, namun matanya sedikit membulat ketika menemukan siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu lift.

Junsu bersama namja lain yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Junsu membulatkan matanya, berbeda dengan namja yang berada di belakang kursi rodanya. Matanya menatap dengan tatapan datar, tetapi mengarah pada satu titik.

Name tag di jas bagian dada kiri Yoochun.

Namja itu—Tao—mendorong kursi roda Junsu memasuki lift, seolah tidak tahu bahwa Junsu pernah mengalami trauma untuk melihat sosok Yoochun. Ia menekan lantai dasar, dan seketika pintu lift menutup.

Tidak ada percakapan disana. Hanya hening.

Dari salah satu pemikiran, ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Tuan-nya senang.

**.:o~o:.**


	71. Chap 7E: Missing

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Missing | July 20th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

**+ Cameo :** Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **7E! MAAF, AKU BARU BISA UPDATE u,u

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Missing | July 20th, 2012**

.

**Friday**

**July 20th, 2012**

**10:10 AM**

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya secara perlahan. Kedua matanya berusaha terbuka, lalu mencari dimana letak jam berada. Ketika melihat pukul berapa sekarang, ia segera terperanjat dan bangun dari posisinya.

Sudah pukul sepuluh dan ia baru bangun?

Aish! Ini pasti gara-gara beban pikirannya yang membuat ia tidak bisa tidur semalam.

Yunho segera keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak menuju dapur. Bergegas meraih bahan termudah untuk membuat sarapan. Ia begitu menyesal karena membuat Taemin seperti ini.

Tunggu! Taemin kemana? Kenapa dia tidak membangunkannya?

Mungkin masih tidur.

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya dan meraih pemanggang roti.

Tetapi, lebih baik dia membangunkan Taemin sekarang dan menyuruhnya mandi. Jadi sarapan akan selesai ketika Taemin sudah mandi.

Maka Yunho berhenti untuk membuat sarapan dan kembali menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Taemin. Dahinya menggerenyit sedikit ketika melihat pintu kamar Taemin terbuka sedikit. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yunho segera melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Dan dia tidak menemukan Taemin disana.

Ranjangnya sudah rapi, kebiasaan Taemin setelah bangun tidur. Itu artinya anaknya sudah bangun. Yunho beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menemukannya, tetapi tidak ada. Ia mencari Taemin ke ruangan lain, tetap tidak ada.

Dan sekarang, jantungnya memompa sedikit lebih cepat.

Ia takut, kemana Taemin-nya sekarang?

Dengan panik, Yunho segera meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"Ya Tuhan... Taemin, dimana kau?"

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Missing | July 20th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**July 20th, 2012**

**12:33 PM**

Tiga belas hari sejak Changmin koma.

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu. Dia benar-benar frustasi hanya untuk melihat kelopak mata itu terbuka. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan, tidak banyak.

Selain menyelami kasus Kematian Berurut—berupaya untuk mencari jalan keluar, pikiran Yoochun bertambah dengan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya belum sadarkan diri hingga detik ini. Yoochun takut, takut koma yang dialami Changmin akan sangat lama.

Lalu bagaimana nasibnya? Bagaimana dengan nasib orang-orang di sekitarnya?

"Fuck!" Yoochun menjerit marah dan meremas rambutnya kasar. Dia menghampiri jendela dan memukul dinding di sampingnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa untuk kehilangan Changmin-nya. Dia tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Changmin... kumohon..."

Cklek!

Ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Yoochun melirikkan kepalanya sedikit, untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Yunho muncul dari balik pintu dan terengah. Yoochun menatapnya bingung dan berdiri menghadapnya.

"Ada ap—"

"Apa ada Taemin?"

Yoochun menggerenyitkan dahinya, "Taemin?"

"Ya! Dia menghilang!"

"T-tidak mungkin.." Yoochun menggeleng pelan.

Yunho berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang terengah lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sudah kudatangi rumah tetanggaku, menelpon Ryeowook dan bertanya ke tempat yang mungkin Taemin berada, tetapi nihil!"

"Taemin tidak mungkin kesini..."

"Ya aku tahu," Yunho mendesah berat. "Rumah sakit ini cukup jauh dari rumahku. Tetapi aku sudah tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi."

Yoochun menghampiri Yunho dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tenangkan dulu dirimu. Istirahat dulu."

Yunho menggeleng lalu memijat pelipisnya. "Tidak. Tidak bisa. Aku harus mencarinya. Hanya dia yang aku punya sekarang."

Yoochun melirik ke belakang, lalu kembali pada Yunho. "Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu. Bolehkah aku egois? Aku juga khawatir terhadap Changmin, dan aku tidak mau meninggalkannya."

Yunho mengibaskan tangannya. "Gwenchana. Kau memang harus disini menjaga Changmin. Kau harus ada saat ia membuka mata."

Yoochun tersenyum tipis mendengar respon Yunho yang mengerti situasinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari lagi." Yunho beranjak keluar.

Yoochun mengangguk. Jarinya memegang pintu, menatapnya sebelum pergi. "Sudah kau coba ke makam Jaejoong?"

Deg!

Makam Jaejoong? Benar juga!

"God! Thanks, Yoochun!"

**.:o~o:.**

**Friday**

**July 20th, 2012**

**01:12 PM**

Yunho memasuki area pemakaman dengan tergesa. Kaki panjangnya mengarahkan ia ke arah satu makam yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Semoga orang yang ia cari dapat ia temukan disana.

Dari kejauhan, dimana tempat istrinya beristirahat, Yunho dapat melihat sosok anak kecil yang memeluk batu nisan itu. Yunho menarik napas. Lega karena sudah menemukan yang ia cari.

Yunho memperlambat langkahnya, menuju ke arah itu.

"Taemin..."

Anak itu tertidur sambil memeluk batu nisan ibu angkatnya. Yunho menggeleng pelan. Sebegitu kehilangannyakah Taemin dari sosok ibu yang resmi menjadi ibu angkatnya sekitar enam bulan lebih yang lalu?

Lalu, apa yang dirasakan dirinya sendiri melihat pendamping hidupnya kini sudah lepas dari raganya?

Yunho jongkok perlahan dan menyentuh bahu Taemin. Anak itu menggeliat, tetapi tidak terbangun. Yunho meraihnya perlahan. Dapat ia lihat bekas air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Yunho mendesah pelan dan kemudian menggendongnya lalu berdiri.

Taemin menggeliat lagi lalu mengemut jempolnya. Yunho mengusapi punggungnya lembut dan membawanya keluar dari area pemakaman.

Ia tidak tahu, apa yang membuat Taemin pergi ke makam Jaejoong sendirian.

Yunho membuka kunci mobilnya lalu membuka pintu bagian belakang. Dia memasukkan Taemin secara perlahan, membaringkannya di backseat. Yunho mendesah pelan melihatnya.

Hanya Taemin yang ia punya sekarang.

Yunho menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan. Yunho mundur, tangannya meraih pintu untuk menutupnya, namun seketika itu juga Taemin terbangun dan menjerit.

"Aaaaaa!"

Yunho membulatkan matanya dan mendekat. "Sayang, tenang. Sshh.. tenang..."

Taemin yang melihat Yunho segera memeluk tubuh itu. Yunho membalas pelukannya. Mengusapi punggungnya lembut sembari berbisik untuk menenangkannya berulang kali.

"Hiks... U-Umma disiksa di neraka.. hiks... aku takut..."

Yunho terdiam. Jaejoong miliknya... disiksa... di Neraka? Jadi benar... bahwa korban di bawa ke Neraka?

**.:o~o:.**


	72. Chap 7F: Welcome Back

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Welcome Back | July 23th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

**+ Cameo :** Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **7F! MAAF, AKU BARU BISA UPDATE u,u

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Welcome Back | July 23th, 2012**

.

**Monday**

**July 23th, 2012**

**07:23 AM**

Yoochun menutup pintu setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Changmin. Dia mendesah pelan lalu memijat pelipisnya. Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari biasanya—sejak Changmin kecelakaan—dan tidak ada perubahan. Menunggu Changmin bangun setiap hari. Keluar ruangan untuk keperluan mendesak. Sisanya dia habiskan di kamar Changmin.

Seharusnya dia bekerja, tetapi menunggu Changmin lebih penting untuknya. Bahkan dia tidak apa jika gajinya harus dipotong karena hal ini. Toh uang bukan apa-apa daripada kesadaran Changmin.

Yoochun berdiri di samping ranjang dan menatap Changmin. Ah, namja ini, mengapa memilih untuk mencelakakan dirinya sendiri? Apa otak pintarnya tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain, untuk membunuh Dongwook daripada ini?

Ah, tidak, kekasihnya sangat pintar. Buktinya, ia benar-benar berhasil membawa nyawa Dongwook melayang, dan membuat dirinya selamat—setidaknya dapat dikatakan seperti itu.

Hahh...

Yoochun memijat pelipisnya dan menutup mata.

Ia butuh kepastian. Ia ingin kekasihnya kembali. Yoochun masih berani untuk menganggapnya kekasih, karena waktu itu tidak ada kata 'putus' yang resmi terucap. Tetapi walaupun kata itu memang terlontar, Yoochun sudah membuat hak milik untuk Changmin, tapi tidak resmi.

Yang terpenting adalah, Changmin miliknya dan tidak ada siapapun yang boleh memilikinya.

Yoochun benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Changmin tidak pergi darinya. Ia akan memperjuangkan apapun yang ia—

"Hh... h-hyung..."

Yoochun berhenti memijat pelipisnya dan terdiam. Apa ia tidak salah? Apa ia mendengar suara... yang pastinya adalah suara kekasihnya?

Yoochun menarik tangannya perlahan lalu membuka mata dan menatapnya.

Dapat ia lihat, kelopak mata itu berusaha terbuka. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar. Jari-jari itu bergerak secara perlahan.

Changmin-nya. Changmin-nya sadar. Changmin-nya hidup. Changmin-nya ada disini sekarang.

Yoochun merekahkan senyumannya.

"Welcome back, Baby..."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Welcome Back | July 23th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday**

**July 23th, 2012**

**07:30 AM**

Mendapati Changmin sadar, Yoochun segera menghubungi Jungmo untuk datang ke ruangan itu bersama Dokter Sooman. Ia butuh keduanya karena memang mereka yang menangani Changmin waktu itu.

Saking bahagianya, Yoochun segera menghubungi Yunho untuk datang. Lalu Mr. Shim. Beberapa orang lain belum ia beritahu karena ia tidak mau banyak orang yang memenuhi tempat itu. Cukup orang-orang penting yang sangat wajib untuk mengetahui bahwa Changmin sudah sadar.

Yoochun memperhatikan Sooman yang menangani Changmin—pemulihan untuk orang yang baru sadar dari koma. Jungmo berdiri di samping Yoochun, menunggu dengan gembira.

Sungguh, setidaknya mereka sudah melihat bahwa kedua kelopak mata Changmin sudah terbuka. Dan ia masih hidup.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar pintu diketuk, dan setelah itu terbuka. Yunho masuk dengan Taemin dalam pangkuannya. Keduanya tersenyum lebar, menantikan moment ini.

Keduanya menghampiri Yoochun dan Jungmo. Changmin melirik ke arah mereka. Yunho dan Taemin menatapnya, lalu tersenyum lagi—terlebih pada Taemin yang melambaikan tangannya.

Changmin menatap Yunho secara perlahan lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Y-Yunho hyung... dia anak siapa?"

Seketika semuanya terdiam. Senyum hilang dari bibir semua wajah. Sooman mendesah pelan lalu berbalik menatap Yoochun yang terlihat bingung.

Ia menepuk pundak Yoochun dan menggeleng. "Sudah kuduga, benturan di kepalanya akan mengakibatkan ini. Dia amnesia ringan. Dia melupakan hal-hal yang baru-baru ini ia kenal, dan juga hal yang membebaninya."

Oh Tuhan, tidak mungkin...

**.:o~o:.**

**Monday**

**July 23th, 2012**

**09:08 AM**

"Kalau Changmin terus seperti ini dalam beberapa waktu..."

Yoochun menggeleng dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku di depan ruangan rawat Changmin. Matanya melirik ke arah Yunho yang tengah menggendong Taemin yang sudah tertidur dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Taemin sempat menangis, cukup lama karena mengira Changmin melupakannya."

Yoochun menggeleng. "Kenyataannya, Changmin memang melupakannya."

"Itu artinya Death Cycle juga, iya bukan?"

Mau tidak mau, Yoochun mengangguk pasrah.

Yunho membuang napas dan mengurut pelipisnya. "Changmin melupakan semuanya. Jadi siapa yang akan mengurus semuanya? Kita harus membuat Changmin ingat. Kita harus membawa bukti-bukti dan—"

Yoochun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita yang selesaikan ini. Aku beruntung Changmin amnesia. Setidaknya dia tidak akan seperti dulu lagi." _Dan dia tidak akan mengingat Kyuhyun. Tentu saja. _

Yoochun tersenyum licik.

Pintu terbuka dan Jungmo muncul dari balik pintu. Keduanya segera menatap Jungmo yang balik menatapnya. Lalu Jungmo menunjuk ke dalam ruangan dengan dagunya.

"Changmin ingin bicara."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Yoochun segera berdiri dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Changmin. Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang—masih posisi menggengdong Taemin yang tertidur. Jungmo menutup pintu setelah itu.

"Hyung... Y-Yunho hyung..." Changmin berucap dengan suara yang lemah.

Yang di panggil segera mendekati Changmin. Changmin menatapnya perlahan.

"Aku ingin b-bertemu Jaejoong hyung... b-bisakah panggil dia untuk.. d-datang?"

Deg!

Tidak Yunho, tidak Yoochun, maupun Jungmo memilih untuk mengatupkan mulut mereka.

Apa yang harus mereka katakan?

Yoochun menyentuh lengan Yunho, membuatnya meliriknya, lalu ia menggeleng.

**.:o~o:.**


	73. Chap 7G: Oblivious

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Oblivious | July 26th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

**+ Cameo :** Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **7G! MAAF, AKU BARU BISA UPDATE u,u

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Oblivious | July 26th, 2012**

.

**Wednesday**

**July 26th, 2012**

**08:00 AM**

Hari ketiga setelah Changmin sadar. Yoochun sudah mulai mencoba untuk memulihkan ingatannya—hanya tentang beberapa hal, dan menjauhi tentang Death Cycle.

Changmin sudah terlihat lebih sehat. Cara makannya sudah hampir seperti biasa. Kondisi fisiknya juga terlihat bahwa dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar tiga sampai empat minggu lagi.

"Aku mau memperlihatkan ini lagi, tapi jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Perlahan saja, kalau kau tidak kuat, suruh aku berhenti."

Changmin mengangguk perlahan, menatap Yoochun yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya.

Yoochun mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mencari sebuah gambar. Setelah itu dia memberikannya kepada Changmin, membiarkannya melihat sendiri.

"Dia anak anjing kita, jenis West Highland Terrier. Namanya Silky—nama yang kau buat. Sedangkan aku menamainya Mimax." Yoochun terkekeh pelan. "Kita memilikinya Januari lalu, tepatnya tanggal limabelas."

Changmin menatap foto itu dengan tatapan intens. Berusaha menyelami masa-masa itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada sedikit sinyal—sama seperti dua hari yang lalu karena Yoochun sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya ingat pada anak anjing itu. Tetapi masih sedikit sulit.

"Jangan dipaksa..." Yoochun tersenyum manis.

Changmin masih menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng perlahan. Dia melirik Yoochun—sangat takut kekasihnya kecewa.

"Tidak apa, Sayang. Tidak apa jika kau belum ingat." Yoochun tersenyum lagi dan menepuk kepala Changmin lembut. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Changmin memberikan handphone itu perlahan.

"Setidaknya kau tidak melupakanku, Baby."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Oblivious | July 26th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**July 26th, 2012**

**10:21 AM**

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan memberitahunya?"

Yoochun menggeleng ketika Jungmo mendesah berat.

"Lalu bagaimana seterusnya? Akan tetap seperti ini? Lama kelamaan dia akan ingat."

Yoochun mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap itu terjadi setelah tahun ini berlalu."

"Oh astaga..." Jungmo meremas rambutnya. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa yang lebih mengerti tentang ini adalah Changmin."

Yoochun menggeleng lagi. "Keselamatan Changmin lebih penting bagiku."

"Jadi apa kau akan membiarkan lima orang lagi mati dalam tahun ini? Masalahnya, orang yang mati adalah orang terdekat."

"Terdekat dari siapa?!" Yoochun mulai geram. Dia menatap Jungmo seraya menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan Changmin dan kau tahu akan hal itu! Aku hampir kehilangan dia dua kali—karena koma. Dan ingatannya akan membawa kemungkinan lebih besar untukku kehilangannya. Aku takut dia ingat akan Kyuhyun!"

Jungmo diam mendengar semua kalimat itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Diam. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Yoochun mencoba mengatur napasnya yang sempat memburu. "Tentu aku tidak akan diam, Jungmo. Aku akan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan semuanya dari Death Cycle—kita juga tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan untuk korban selanjutnya. Bisa saja itu Changmin."

Jungmo kembali menatap Yoochun. Dia menepuk bahunya perlahan. "Kau tertekan, aku tahu. Semua masalah ini terlalu beruntun. Sampai sekarang, kita belum bisa tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan semua korban dapat kehilangan nyawanya dalam satu detik dengan banyak luka aneh di tubuh mereka." Jungmo menelan ludahnya. "Pernah ada yang selamat bukan? Berarti masih ada peluang. Jika saja aku... yang menjadi korban ke-delapan, aku akan mencoba sebisaku untuk keluar dari Death Cycle itu. Aku berjanji padamu dan aku akan memberitahu padamu caranya. Setidaknya itu akan meringankan sedikit bebanmu tentang Death Cycle—kurasa."

Yoochun menatap Jungmo dengan seksama. "Jangan bicara begitu... aku tidak mau ada korban lagi..."

"Aku hanya bersiap. Lagipula, aku juga menyelami kasus ini sedikit-sedikit. Dan sampai sekarang, pemain utama yang aku tebak adalah Changmin."

Yoochun menggeleng cepat. "Pemain utama bukanlah yang berperan aktif."

"Tapi feeling ini begitu kuat Yoochun. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk waspada. Sampai sekarang kita tidak tahu, apa bedanya pemain utama dan yang bukan. Yang pasti, korban selalu orang yang dikenal—atau ada hubungan dari orang yang dikenal—oleh pemain utama. Jadi sebaiknya, jaga dia, sangat jaga dia."

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**July 26th, 2012**

**02:44 PM**

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, berlari cukup riang. Tao baru saja memberikannya mainan baru—sebuah mobil remote control—yang kemarin-kemarin Baekhyun lihat di iklan televisi. Tao mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Junsu setelah pulang dari rumah sakit—untuk terapi kakinya. Tao membawanya ke ruang tengah, dimana Baekhyun mulai membuka dus mainan barunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Sayang, jangan terburu-buru~" kata Junsu, lalu terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ucapan ibunya. Dia hanya tertawa, menatap mainan barunya dengan gembira.

Tao tersenyum, tipis. Dia menepuk pegangan untuk mendorong kursi roda, membuat Junsu memberikan perhatian padanya.

"Maaf Tuan, saya hanya ingin bertanya lagi. Jadi apa yang akan dilakukan? Saya sudah menelusuri profil ayah Baekhyun."

Junsu menghela napas perlahan. Matanya tetap mengarah pada Baekhyun, namun pikirannya menyelami hal-hal lain.

"Lakukan saja sesuai rencana kemarin."

"Tetapi Tuan..." Tao menarik napasnya. "Bukankah dengan cara itu, ia tidak—"

Junsu memejamkan matanya, lalu mengeraskan rahangnya. "Lakukan saja apa yang aku perintahkan." ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Tao mengangguk perlahan. "Baik Tuan."

**.:o~o:.**


	74. Chap 7H: Conscious

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Conscious | July 31th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

**+ Cameo :** Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **7H! MAAF, AKU BARU BISA UPDATE u,u

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Conscious | July 31th, 2012**

.

**Tuesday**

**July 31th, 2012**

**08:00 AM**

"Dia anak anjing kita, jenis West Highland Terrier. Namanya Silky—nama yang kau buat. Tetapi aku menamainya Mimax karena keren. Kita memilikinya tanggal limabelas Januari—"

Changmin memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas lengan Yoochun. Tangan lainnya meremas rambutnya kasar.

Yoochun berhenti. Sedikit senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Dia mengusapi lengan Changmin dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Perlahan... perlahan Baby..."

"Akh... sakit..." Changmin meremas rambutnya semakin keras.

Yoochun mengangguk, seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Changmin.

"Jangan buru-buru... kau semakin baik setiap harinya..."

Changmin menggeleng pelan. Meringis kembali, masih meremas kuat rambutnya. "A-anak anjing itu... m-membawa setangkai mawar merah untukku...?"

Yoochun sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Setelah hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini menunjukkan peningkatan. Yoochun tersenyum gembira.

"Ya?"

"D-di malam itu.. ukh... Hyung pulang... membawanya..."

Yoochun semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Yup."

"Dan... dan... aku..." Changmin membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Yoochun. Yoochun menatapnya antusias. "A-aku menamainya... Silky, karena bulunya begitu.. halus."

Yoochun segera meraih tangan Changmin dan mencium punggung tangannya. Ia senang. Sangat senang.

"Satu poin untuk kembali pada kehidupanmu, Calon Istriku."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Conscious | July 31th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**July 31th, 2012**

**11:03 AM**

Yoochun membayar beberapa macam buah yang baru saja ia beli. Ia tersenyum pada kasir yang memberikannya senyuman ramah, lalu menerima kembalian uang tersebut.

Yoochun keluar dari toko tersebut seraya memasukkan uang kembalian dan struk belanjaan ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya mengarah ke depan. Terkadang senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

Mengingat Changmin-nya yang mulai pulih, ia cukup senang bukan?

Tetapi cukup takut untuk mengingatkannya pada mimpi buruk.

Tentang Kyuhyun.

Dan juga tentang Death Cycle yang akan menelan korban lagi sekitar seminggu lagi.

Yoochun menggeleng. Semoga Changmin benar-benar melupakannya... untuk selamanya, bukan sementara.

Yoochun berbelok, mengikuti jalan trotoar itu. Toko buah yang di datanginya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Hanya sekitar beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai.

Matanya melirik pada satu kantung belanjaan berisi empat macam buah-buahan yang ia beli. Jeruk sunkist, anggur hijau, apel merah dan pisang. Yoochun terkekeh keci setelah itu.

Ketika matanya kembali mengarah ke depan, segera langkahnya terhenti secara perlahan. Dia melihat sosok seseorang yang berjalan melawan arah padanya, yang juga terhenti ketika melihatnya.

Yoochun menarik napasnya.

Semoga orang itu tidak kembali dari rumah sakit. Semoga orang itu tidak datang kepada Changmin-nya.

Dia—Kyuhyun—mendesah pelan lalu berjalan mendekat, namun tetap menjaga jaraknya sekitar satu meter.

"Annyeong..." ia memulai secara perlahan.

Yoochun hanya menatapnya, tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya.

Ia takut Kyuhyun telah menemui Changmin. Ia takut jika mereka bertemu kembali. Ia hanya takut.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu pasti kau tidak mau... bicara tentang itu, tetapi..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit dan menelan ludahnya kasar. "Aku... ikut berduka atas... meninggalnya Changmin..."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya, dan setelah itu segera merubah mimiknya dengan cepat.

Apa? Apa yang baru ia dengar? Changmin... meninggal?

Yoochun menunduk lalu tersenyum sinis.

Benar juga. Bagus sekali jika Kyuhyun menganggap Changmin meninggal. Dengan itu, usaha yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah membuat Changmin benar-benar melupakan namja itu karena mereka mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi—dengan kemungkinan lebih besar karena Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menemuinya.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Matanya mengarah pada perutnya yang membuncit sedikit dan hampir terlihat. Anak itu benar-benar akan terlahir tanpa ayah. Dan Kyuhyun tahu jelas dengan hal itu.

Padahal dia sudah punya keberanian untuk jujur pada Changmin.

Hendak Kyuhyun bertanya, dimana Changmin dimakamkan, Yoochun segera melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Melewati Kyuhyun. Meninggalkannya.

Dia merasa hidupnya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**July 31th, 2012**

**11:03 AM**

Tao masuk ke dalam rumah dan setelah itu menutup pintu. Ketika ia berbalik, ia mendapati Junsu sudah berada dihadapannya—duduk di kursi roda seperti biasa.

Tao menelan ludahnya lalu melirik sedikit ke arah kantung kecil yang dibawanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Junsu.

"Rencana."

Junsu menatap Tao dengan bingung tetapi pelayannya itu hanya membungkuk rendah, meminta izin untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

Junsu menggeleng. Tangannya mencoba meraih kantung itu tetapi Junsu menjauhkannya.

"Berikan padaku."

Tao menggeleng.

"Apa itu? Apakah itu berbahaya? Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu."

Tao menggeleng lagi dan melindungi kantung itu di belakangnya. "Ini hanya bagian dari rencana."

Junsu menunggu Tao untuk menjelaskan, tetapi namja china itu hanya berbisik.

"Mati perlahan itu.. menyakitkan."

**.:o~o:.**


	75. Chap 7I: A Problem

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: A Problem | August 3rd, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

**+ Cameo :** Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **7I! MAAF, AKU BARU BISA UPDATE u,u

.

.

.

.

**The Time: A Problem | August 3rd, 2012**

.

**Friday**

**August 3rd, 2012**

**08:29 AM**

Taemin masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Changmin seraya membawa beberapa buah jeruk di kantung plastik.

Dia menutup pintu perlahan lalu mendapati Changmin yang tengah tertidur. Taemin tersenyum tipis. Dia mendekat perlahan, kemudian naik ke atas kursi dan menatap Changmin dari dekat.

"Hyung... Taemin bawakan buah jeluk~" kata Taemin dengan nada berbisik.

Changmin terusik—karena memang dia baru saja memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat, setelah Yoochun memintanya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, lalu menatap Taemin.

"Oh, hei.." kata Changmin.

Taemin tersenyum tipis. "Maaf membangunkan hyung~"

Anak kecil itu meraih satu jeruk dari kantung plastik—lalu meletakkan kantungnya di meja samping ranjang. Changmin mengambil posisi duduk menyandar, sementara Taemin mulai mengupas jeruknya.

"Kemana Yunho-hyung?"

Taemin meletakkan potongan kulit jeruk di meja. "Appa mengantarku kecini, nanti Wookie hyung menjemput. Appa mau bekelja."

Changmin sedikit menggerenyit ketika mendengar nama 'Wookie'. Ia pasti kenal, tetapi ia tidak ingat sekarang.

Taemin meraih satu potongan jeruk lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Changmin.

Changmin melirik ke arah Taemin lalu pada jeruk itu. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, membuat Taemin tersenyum senang.

"Changmin hyung benal lupa... padaku?"

Kedua mata Changmin sedikit membulat mendengar ucapan dari anak kecil itu. Changmin sadar bahwa dia sudah menyakiti hatinya—saat pertama ia sadar. Ia harap ia bisa memperbaiki ingatannya.

"A-aniya... Changmin hyung tidak lupa T-Taemin..."

Taemin menatap Changmin dengan penuh harap. Berharap Changmin berkata jujur. Anak kecil itu menarik napas dan meraih satu potongan jeruk lagi.

"Taemin takut kalau hyung lupa..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak ada yang bica Taemin belitahu tentang mimpi Taemin."

"Mimpi apa?" Changmin memiringkan kepala bingung.

Taemin menatap jeruk yang di pegangnya. "T-tenang **D-Dia**.. Taemin takut..."

Changmin semakin menggerenyit bingung.

Taemin menatapnya perlahan. "H-hyung tidak ingat? U-Umma meninggal k-karena **Dia**..."

Changmin membulatkan matanya kemudian meremas rambutnya kasar. Tidak. Semua bayangan itu. Ada masa lalu yang memaksa untuk diingat. Ada masa lalu yang memintanya untuk bangun pada kenyataan. Ada masa lalu yang menyiksanya.

Taemin kaget melihat Changmin. Dia hendak menyentuh lengan namja itu, namun Changmin menjerit terlebih dahulu.

"Aaaaaaaarrrgghh!"

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**A Problem | August 3rd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Friday**

**August 3rd, 2012**

**09:03 AM**

"Changmin sudah ditenangkan."

Yoochun menatap Yunho yang menggendong Taemin di hadapannya. Posisi mereka berada di luar ruangan rawat Changmin—yang beberapa menit lalu sudah diberikan obat penenang karena Changmin tidak mau berhenti berteriak.

Yoochun menarik napas dan mengurut pelipisnya.

"Yoochun..." ucap Yunho pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah Taemin yang mengemut jempolnya.

"Aku sangat tidak mau dia ingat akan hal itu..."

"Aku tahu..." kata Yunho. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Lama-lama dia akan mengingat semuanya."

Yoochun mendesah pasrah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Jadi... apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tetapi..." Yunho menatap Yoochun di hadapannya. "Berusaha untuk temui Junsu. Tanggal delapan hanya lima hari lagi. Kita harus cepat. Kau harus bisa mendesaknya."

Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan tidak setuju. Yunho menggeleng, memberitahu Yoochun bahwa dia harus melakukan hal itu tetapi ia tidak mau. Yoochun melenggang pergi menyusuri koridor, menjauh dari ruangan rawat Changmin sementara Yunho membawa Taemin menjauh dari sana.

Mungkin keduanya harus melakukan sesuatu dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Setelah ketiga orang itu pergi, seseorang muncul dari balik dinding di belokan mengenakan jaket berkupluk yang menutupi wajahnya. Berusaha bersikap wajar, ia berjalan ke arah ruangan Changmin dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah menutup pintunya dengan pelan, tanpa basa-basi orang itu mendekat ke arah Changmin yang tertidur karena diberi obat. Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya yang menggunakan sarung tangan. Jarinya segera meraih satu suntikan besar yang sudah berisi cairan, lalu meraih lengan Changmin. Segera menyuntikkan cairan itu di sudut yang tepat. Setelah semuanya selesai, namja itu keluar dari ruangan dengan senyuman licik yang terpatri di wajahnya yang tersembunyi.

**.:o~o:.**

**Saya tidak meminta apapun**

**Hanya review untuk membuat saya tetap hidup untuk The Time**

**THANKS A LOT FOR EVERYTHING GUYS**

**REALLY LOVE YA**


	76. Chap 7J: Bad Situation

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Bad Situation | August 7th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

**+ Cameo :** Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **7J! MAAF BARU DATEEEEEEENGG

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Bad Situation | August 7th, 2012**

.

**Tuesday**

**August 7th, 2012**

**12:01 PM**

Taemin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Ini adalah hari keduanya sekolah. Rasanya menyenangkan, sama seperti kemarin. Taemin mempunyai lebih banyak teman—selain Minho dan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya di panti. Dan ternyata, dia satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas dengan Baekhyun. Taemin tidak menyangka bahwa sekolahnya akan dimulai dengan sangat menyenangkan.

"Lama? Maaf ya~"

Taemin menolehkan pandangannya ke samping ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Minho tersenyum—orang itu. Dia mencium pipi Taemin lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ayo pulang~ Jinki-appa sudah menunggu di tempat parkir~"

Taemin mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. Minho membalas senyumnya dan menggenggam tangan kecil itu. Mereka mulai menyusuri koridor sekolah, menuju tempat parkir di lantai bawah.

"Um.." Minho mengulum bibirnya. "Taemin... sayang hyung, 'kan?"

Taemin melirik Minho. "Taemin cayang Minho hyung~ Taemin juga cayang Kai~ kita cahabat celamanya~"

Minho mengangguk pelan dan setelah itu menarik napas. "Selamanya, 'kan?"

Taemin mengangguk. "Celamanya."

Minho hanya tidak tahu, hatinya terasa tidak enak sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Bad Situation | August 7th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**August 7th, 2012**

**01:44 PM**

"Hyung," Changmin menggenggam tangan Yoochun yang hendak menyuapinya makan lagi. Changmin menatap Yoochun perlahan. "Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin melihat Silky."

Yoochun tersenyum manis. Dia meletakkan sendok pada mangkuk bubur yang dipegangnya, lalu mengusap surai rambut Changmin perlahan. "Tiga sampai empat minggu lagi, ya."

Changmin menggeleng.

"Hei, ayolah." Yoochun menatapnya lembut. "Kau harus istirahat disini untuk beberapa waktu."

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoochun meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja nakas secara perlahan. Kemudian dia mengusapi lagi rambut Changmin.

"Please, aku ingin pulang. Hyung kan dokter, pasti bisa merawatku di rumah."

Yoochun terkekeh kecil. "Tiga minggu lagi, okay?"

"Sekarang!"

Yoochun menggeleng dan terkekeh lagi. "Tiga minggu kurang satu hari."

Changmin memukul lengannya. "Ayolah~ besok?"

"Tiga minggu kurang dua hari."

"Lusa?"

Yoochun mengacak rambut Changmin. "Dua minggu lagi."

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu~," Changmin merengek manja. "Please~ tiga hari lagi?"

Yoochun tampak berpikir, dia mengetuk dagunya.

"Tiga hari lagi~ yayayaya?"

Yoochun menatapnya. "Satu minggu lagi. Tawaran terakhir. Kalau membantah, berubah menjadi tiga minggu lagi."

Changmin mendesah pelan lalu menunduk. "Okay, hyung menang. Satu minggu lagi."

Yoochun merekahkan senyumannya dan mengacak rambut Changmin lagi.

Kemudian pintu terbuka. Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Changmin dengan sedikit tergesa, lalu menatap keduanya.

"Hei, Yoochun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Yoochun melirik Yunho dan kemudian pada Changmin. Menatapnya, meminta izin. Changmin mengangguk. Yoochun kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak disini."

Keduanya pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Changmin.

"Ada apa?" Yoochun memperhatikan Yunho yang mengambil tempat duduk di jajaran kursi terdekat, lalu mengikutinya.

"Besok," dia mendesah, lalu duduk perlahan. "Besok tanggal Delapan Agustus."

"Ah," Yoochun duduk di sampingnya. "Sial. Aku sampai melupakan hari itu. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Dulu kau melarangku untuk bertanya seperti ini."

Yoochun membasahi bibirnya yang agak kering. "Junsu."

Yunho mendecih lalu menatapnya. "Ia tidak bisa diharapkan. Alasannya bodoh. Dia menyuruh kita untuk membunuh pemain utama? _Hell_, bahkan kita tidak tahu itu siapa."

"Jadi kali ini pasrah lagi?"

Yunho masih menatapnya.

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian menyembunyikannya di balik telapak tangannya. "Aku ingin ini semua segera berakhir! Sialan!"

"Changmin tidak akan mati, tenang saja."

Yoochun tetap diam dalam posisinya.

"Tebakanku adalah aku... atau kau."

Yoochun menarik tangannya perlahan lalu menatap Yunho. "Kenapa kita?"

"Orang terdekat."

Yoochun mulai geram. Namun ia masih menatap Yunho.

"Dan mungkin kita orang terdekat, yang akan mati besok."

"Terdekat dari siapa?!" Yoochun mendorong Yunho terhadap kursi. "Dari dulu kita tidak tahu, terdekat dari siapa?!"

"Changmin! Apa kau bodoh sampai tidak menyadari hal itu, huh?!"

"Kau bicara seenak—"

Yunho mendorong tubuh Yoochun menjauh. "Changmin pemain utama dan salah satu dari kita akan mati besok!"

Ketika Yoochun menyiapkan tangannya untuk memukul Yunho, sebuah suara menginterupsi pergerakannya.

"Hyung... apa maksudnya?"

Yoochun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Yunho menyingkirkan Yoochun dari hadapannya, lalu melihat Changmin yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**August 7th, 2012**

**04:21 PM**

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau memasukkan obat sialan itu sebelum hyung menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Yoochun mendesah pelan dan menatap beberapa kapsul obat dan segelas air di tangannya.

_Well_, ini sudah hampir dua jam lebih Yoochun memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin tentang apa yang ia dengar dari percakapannya dengan Yunho.

Dan sudah selama itu juga Changmin menolak untuk meminum obat.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Min." Yoochun mendesah lagi.

Changmin memutar kedua bolamatanya marah. "Apanya yang tidak akan aku mengerti? Coba jelaskan, apa maksud dari kalimat bahwa aku adalah pemain utama? Pemain utama dari apa, huh?!"

Yoochun diam. Senyap memenangkan perdebatan kecil itu. Yoochun melirik ke arah meja nakas, lalu meletakkan kapsul-kapsul obat itu kembali pada wadahnya. Changmin memperhatikannya. Yoochun berdiri dan mencium kening Changmin dengan begitu lembut, walau terdapat penolakkan dari _namja_ itu.

Changmin menggeram kesal ketika melihat Yoochun memilih untuk meninggalkannya bersama keheningan di dalam ruangan itu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**August 7th, 2012**

**06:26 PM**

"Brengsek!"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan sangat erat. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang berkelahi, atau marah-marah. Tetapi dia tidak bisa kabur, dimana saat ini, ibu-nya—yang biasanya terlihat lembut, ramah, dan penyayang—sedang membentak Tao berulang kali di ruang tengah ini. Baekhyun berusaha tidak mendengar—toh Junsu tidak akan tahu karena Baekhyun pura-pura tidur, walau sebenarnya tadi ia memang tertidur lalu terbangun karena suara bentakan itu.

"Beritahu aku apa yang kau lakukan pada Changmin tempo lalu!"

Tao berdiri di hadapan Junsu—yang duduk di kursi roda—tanpa sedikitpun merasa takut. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng—untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya!"

"Saya sama sekali tidak membunuhnya, Tuan."

Junsu menggeram. "Dengan perlahan. Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya hanya melakukan hal yang pantas, Tuan."

"Katakan apa rencanamu?!"

Tao menggeleng lagi.

Junsu menarik lengan Tao—hingga menunduk ke arahnya, lalu menarik kerah bajunya dan menatap dari dekat. "Aku tidak mau aku yang disalahkan karena hal ini!"

Tao menarik tubuhnya secara perlahan, tetapi Junsu semakin mencengkramnya kuat.

"Tidak akan ada yang disalahkan, Tuan."

"Aku bisa memecatmu, Tao!"

Tao menarik senyumannya menjadi sedikit lebih lebar. "Saya yakin Anda tidak akan melakukannya, Tuan."

Sial. Dia benar.

Tidak ada orang selain Tao yang akan patuh terhadap dirinya.

Walaupun ada, hatinya tidak akan tulus untuk mengikuti segala ucapannya. Berbeda dengan namja berkebangsaan China ini.

Junsu membuang napasnya dengan percuma. "Aku minta kau menjelaskan apa rencanamu. Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Changmin?"

"Membuatnya mati secara perlahan, Tuan-ku."

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**August 7th, 2012**

**08:22 PM**

"Lucu sekali kau, Park Yoochun."

Yoochun hanya memutar kedua bolamatanya ketika Jungmo mendecih tidak suka di hadapannya. Yoochun masih tetap berusaha menghindar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, dengan cara tidak kembali ke ruang rawat itu. Tetapi Jungmo mulai geram mengetahuinya.

"Delapan Agustus sudah di depan mata! Sekitar tiga sampai empat jam lagi! Dan kau masih terus menutupi semuanya pada Changmin?"

"Memangnya kita bisa apa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Changmin bisa melakukan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?" Yoochun tertawa meremehkan. "Sekalinya aku menjelaskannya hingga ia mengingat semua hal, apa itu akan membantu?"

Jungmo sedikit terkesiap. "Dia... dia mungkin punya sebuah ide."

"Waktu kita sudah sedikit. Kita hanya perlu menunggu siapa korban selanjutnya, melihat siapa yang mati, dan hidup damai dalam tiga puluh hari kemudian panik lagi untuk Sembilan September."

Jungmo terdiam.

Yoochun melangkah semakin mendekat. "Coba kau lihat sekitar, Jungmo-ah. Coba kau lihat." Jungmo diam saja ketika Yoochun mengusap wajahnya sendiri. "Kita—maksudku kita semua—sudah ditakdirkan berada dalam situasi ini. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan, kecuali kau mengurung dirimu dan meminta maaf pada Tuhan lalu melakukan sesuatu sebagai penebusan dosa, jika andaikata kau-lah korban selanjutnya. Tapi apa yang kita dapat? Jalan buntu setiap harinya! Setiap tanggal terkutuk itu, selalu ada yang mati! Changmin sudah mencari banyak cara untuk menghentikannya, sampai mencoba untuk mencari korban selanjutnya dan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi apa?! Dongwook mati, tapi ternyata Junho-lah korbannya! Ia yang seharusnya mati. Bisa apa kita disini, Jungmo? Bisa apa?!"

Jungmo menggeleng pelan. Matanya tidak berani menatap Yoochun, berusaha mencari objek lain untuk menjatuhkan pandangannya. Tetapi koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya.

"Kalaupun kita mau bergerak, seharusnya bukan sekarang. Tetapi tanggal-tanggal sebelum tanggal ini. Kita tidak bisa mencari jawaban dari teka-teki kematian ini hanya dalam kurun waktu empat jam kurang."

"Kau egois, Yoochun..."

Kedua bolamata Yoochun sedikit melebar ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Jungmo menatapnya perlahan.

"Kau egois. Kau tidak mau memberitahu tentang Death Cycle kepada Changmin agar ia tidak teringat pada Kyuhyun. Kau egois, kau membiarkan beberapa orang lagi mati."

Yoochun begitu ingin melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang mengeras pada namja yang kini berbalik berjalan meninggalkannya. Tetapi ia menahan keinginannya, karena apa yang diucapkan Jungmo adalah benar.

**.:o~o:.**

**Saya posting dua chapie hari iniiii**

**baca dulu next-nya, ntar saya cuap-cuap disana kkk**

**MISS YA GUYS**


	77. Chap 8: August 8th, 2012

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: August 8th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun, Henry, Soohyun

**+ Cameo :** Ryeowook, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8! MAAF BARU DATEEEEEEENGG! TEBAK SIAPA YANG MATI? AHAHAHAHA!

.

.

.

.

**The Time: August 8th, 2012**

.

**Dua jam menjelang pukul 00:00**

Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya di gelas susu yang sudah habis setengahnya. Seringkali matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding, yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Hanya dua jam lagi menuju tanggal Delapan Agustus.

Dan jantungnya berdebar tidak menentu.

Kyuhyun akui, sebelumnya dia menginginkan untuk menjadi korban dalam siklus kematian ini karena beberapa perihal. Pertama; dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun, apalagi keluarga. Kedua; Changmin sudah mati, dia tidak ingin anaknya lahir tanpa ayah. Sekalinya Changmin masih hidup, belum tentu ia mau bertanggung jawab.

Ia pernah hampir menggugurkan anaknya, namun sekarang Kyuhyun sadar.

Hanya anak ini yang tersisa dari Changmin. Hanya anak ini yang ia miliki sekarang.

Maka, Kyuhyun bertekad untuk menjaganya dan membiarkannya untuk mencicipi indahnya dunia—_well_, setidaknya dunia akan indah untuk anaknya nanti jika Kyuhyun membimbingnya dengan benar.

Jadi ia benar-benar tidak akan siap jika ia menjadi korban selanjutnya.

**Satu jam menjelang pukul 00:00**

"Minho ingin bertemu Taemin, Key-umma!"

Key mendesah dan menatap Onew yang duduk di sampingnya. Onew menggeleng, membuat Minho merengut marah.

"Aku punya feeling yang buruk!"

"Oh, Minho..." Key berdiri dan menghampiri Minho yang tampaknya tidak suka. Lalu Key mengusap surai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Kau terlalu menonton banyak drama, Minho."

"Aniya! Dengarkan saja aku, sekali ini saja. Perasaan Minho jelek sekali. Minho ingin bertemu Taemin..."

"Itu hanya rindu." Onew buka suara. "Lagipula besok kan bisa bertemu. Kalian satu sekolah, bias berangkat bersama."

"Ini serius, Onew-appa! Key-umma!"

Key menggeleng lagi dan memeluk Minho. "Sudah malam. Ayo cuci kaki dan pergi ke tempat tidur."

Minho memberontak. Onew memijat pelipisnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mau mengerti Minho?!"

"Bukannya beg—"

"Minho ingin bertemu Taemin! Minho mohon!"

Key menatap Onew perlahan. Bukannya tidak mengizinkan, tetapi satu jam lagi sudah mencapai tengah malam. Menurut mereka tidak baik untuk mengganggu tentangganya hanya untuk bertemu.

Karena mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Onew-appa boleh mengurangi uang jajanku, atau apa saja, yang penting aku bertemu dengan Taemin!"

"Minho, pergi tidur sekarang."

Onew berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk mencapai lantai dua. Meninggalkan Key yang menatap kepergiannya, seraya menahan Minho yang memberontak.

"Aku takut Taemin akan mati seperti Kai!"

Dan langkah Onew terhenti.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**August 8th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wednesday**

**August 8th, 2012**

**12:00 AM**

Yunho mengecek keadaan Taemin di rumah sekitar sepuluh menit sekali melalui telepon. Dia mempercayakan Ryeowook untuk menjaga anaknya, walau ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook tidak bisa melawan kematian andaikata anak angkatnya itu yang menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Tetapi Yunho yakin bukan Taemin korbannya.

Ting!

Lift terbuka dan Yunho bergegas berlari di koridor itu menuju ruang rawat Changmin. Ia perlu menemui Yoochun segera. Tangannya menggenggam secarik kertas hasil coretannya sendiri.

Yunho berhasil mencapai pintu setelah beberapa detik keluar dari lift. Dia membuka pintu itu segera dan mendapati Yoochun tengah mengusapi kepala Changmin yang tidur di ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun." kata Yoochun.

Yunho menutup pintu dan mendekatinya dengan cepat. Yunho segera memberikan kertas coretan itu pada Yoochun.

Setelah sebelumnya menerimanya dengan enggan, akhirnya Yoochun menempatkan pengelihatannya pada coretan itu.

"Korban pertama Sungmin, lalu Donghae. Kibum. Kai. Kemudian Zhoumi, Jaejoong, lalu Junho." kata Yunho, seraya memperhatikan pergerakan Yoochun dan sesekali melirikkan matanya pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk, lalu kembali pada Yoochun. "Semuanya dikenal oleh Changmin. Jadi Changmin—"

Yoochun meremas kertas itu lalu melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. Ia berdiri dan menatap Yunho dari dekat.

"Changmin pemain utama! Okay, itu pemikiranmu. Tapi semuanya tidak bisa menjawab bukan, siapa korban tanggal Delapan?"

Yunho terdiam dan balas menatap Yoochun. Dia hendak menjawab, tetapi tidak menemukan sebuah jawaban. Kemudian Yunho teringat untuk menghubungi Ryeowook. Ia meraih ponsel di dalam saku celananya dan segera menghubungi _babysitter _itu.

"Taemin baik-baik saja. Disini juga ada Minho, tadi diantar oleh Kibum-ssi."

Yunho dapat menarik napas lega setelah mendapat kabar itu. Dia memutuskan telepon secara sepihak, setelah sebelumnya meminta Ryeowook untuk menyampaikan pada anaknya bahwa ia senang karena Taemin baik-baik saja. Lalu Yunho menatap Yoochun kembali.

"Jadi, siapa korbannya?"

Yoochun melirik jam dinding. Duabelas lebih lima menit, dia belum mendapat kabar siapa yang mati.

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**August 8th, 2012**

**01:34 AM**

"Kau serius?"

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yoochun yang bertanya padanya. Yunho mengangguk, meletakkan kembali ponsel yang baru saja ia gunakan ke dalam saku celananya.

Ini sudah sekitar sembilanpuluh menit setelah tanggal terkutuk dan mereka tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun.

Yunho sudah menghubungi kantor NCIS—mungkin sudah yang kelima kalinya. Dan sama sekali tidak ada laporan kematian apapun, yang misterius maupun tidak. Tidak di lingkup kota Seoul. Tidak ada yang melaporkan tentang seseorang yang kehilangan nyawanya.

Sama sekali tidak ada apapun.

Apa yang terjadi?

Siapa korban selanjutnya? Siapa yang seharusnya mati pada hari ini?

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak."

Ucapan Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Yoochun yang sejenak tercipta. Jika tidak ada yang mati hari ini, apa siklusnya terhenti? Tetapi bagaimana bisa?

"Apa ini ada sangkutpautnya dengan Changmin?"

Yoochun terkesiap dan melirik ke arah Changmin yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Dia menatap Yunho lagi, meminta penjelasan dalam tatapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho membasahi bibirnya sedikit, membuat kesimpulan. "Changmin—aku pikir dia pemain utama. Dan sekarang Changmin amnesia, melupakan segala hal, termasuk Death Cycle. Apa... itu bisa terjadi? Membuat siklusnya terhenti?"

Yoochun tahu dirinya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang dokter, bukan seorang detektif atau polisi. Tetapi otaknya berusaha mencerna pemikiran itu.

"Aku berharap seperti itu... tetapi apa mungkin?"

Yunho menggeleng, sempat tidak yakin.

"Kalau begitu," Yoochun melirik lagi ke belakang. "Kita harus membuat Changmin tetap lupa ingatan, sampai tahun ini berakhir?"

Yunho memberikan setengah beban tubuhnya pada dinding di belakang. "Itu hanya perkiraan saja. Aku belum yakin itu benar."

"Apa salahnya mencoba?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho menggeleng lagi. "Tetapi buruk juga jika kita tidak berusaha membuat Changmin ingat akan masa lalu yang ia lupakan. Kita harus membuatnya sembuh."

"Mungkin perlu menunggu empat bulan lagi."

Yunho mendesah tidak setuju.

"Aku yang bodoh, atau kau yang tidak konsisten?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Dia... tidak tahu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Wednesday**

**August 8th, 2012**

**06:04 AM**

Yoochun berlari menuju minimarket di dekat rumah sakit dan segera masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada yang ia butuhkan selain surat kabar hari ini. Meraihnya dengan cepat, Yoochun mengusahakan untuk membayarnya dengan cepat juga. Setelah itu ia melesat keluar seraya melebarkan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu.

Surat kabar hari ini.

Yoochun membacanya dengan seksama.

Sama sekali... tidak ada berita tentang kematian.

Yoochun bergerak gelisah dan kembali ke rumah sakit. Bersamaan ketika ia berpapasan dengan Jungmo yang berjalan menuju kantin. Yoochun segera ikut bersamanya dan kini mereka duduk di salah satu bangku disana.

Yoochun menyodorkan surat kabar itu kepada Jungmo. "Tidak ada yang mati."

Jungmo menggerenyitkan dahinya bingung dan menatap Yoochun sebelum meraih surat kabar itu dan meneliti tiap halamannya. Membaca setiap judulnya.

Sama sekali... tidak ada berita berdarah.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Yoochun menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lengan yang ia tumpukan di meja. "Aku malah khawatir sesuatu terjadi."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kenyataannya ini semua sudah berakhir?"

Terdapat jeda sebentar. "Semudah ini?"

Jungmo meletakkan kembali surat kabar setelah melipatnya. "Kurasa."

"Oh, ayolah." Yoochun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jungmo. "Bagaimana kalau semua ini hanya jebakan?"

"Pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" Jungmo menatap Yoochun.

"Hm?"

"Pernah terjadi pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Ada yang mati setelah jam dua belas malam? Apakah pernah ada?"

Yoochun berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah Changmin katakan dulu. "Tidak."

"Jadi kurasa siklus berhenti."

Yoochun memandang Jungmo dengan tatapan apa-kau-benar-benar-bisa-meyakinkanku-dalam-hal-itu, dan jawaban yang diterimanya adalah desahan pasrah.

"Kalau berhenti, aku bersyukur. Kalau tidak, aku juga bersyukur karena yang mati tidak kita kenal."

"Hei, bahkan beritanya—"

"Mungkin saja yang mati itu tidak punya kerabat. Dan ia sedang sendiri. Jadi mayatnya belum ditemukan polisi. Kita tunggu saja beberapa hari lagi."

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya. "Tidak bisa begitu."

"Jadi harus bagaimana?" Sekarang Jungmo sedikit menaikkan nadanya. "Aku sendiri jadi bingung padamu."

"Sialan," Yoochun berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Jungmo. "Kalau ada yang mati, kabari aku."

**.:o~o:.**

**BINGUNG?**

**Iya? Tidak?**

**OHOHOHO SAYA SIAP DITIMPUK KOO**

**HALOOOO KETEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA YURI MASOCHIST DI EPEP INIIII**

**Boleh minta reviewnya?**

**Sementara aku posting dua chapie dulu ya, maap maap udah bikin nunggu lama u,u**

**Habisnya saya lagi semangaaaaaaat! Soalnya tadi pagi saya mimpi yadongan sama Kai X3 ya ampuuuun kerasa nyata bangeeeeeeet *dicekek* #gapenting**

**Saya mau lihat responnya di kotak review yaaaaaa, nanti saya publish lagi lanjutannya**

**Ayo tebak-tebakaaaaaaannn, jangan cuma nulis kata 'lanjut' ya ehehehe**

**So, mind to RnR guys?**

**MISS YA SO MUUUUUCH**

**Love, Yuri Masochist**


	78. Chap 8A: The Memory

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: The Memory | August 9th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Tao, Lay, Kris, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun,

**+ Cameo :** Soohyun, Henry, Shindong, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | EXO | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini | You can not stop the cycle

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8A hollaaaaaaaaa

.

.

.

.

**The Time: The Memory | August 9th, 2012**

.

**Thursday**

**August 9th, 2012**

**08:05 AM**

Yunho bergegas menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan tumpukkan kertasnya. Dia menghampiri kubiks yang bersebelahan dengan milik Kris—chinese, pekerja lapangan baru—yang Yunho yakin dulunya kubiks itu tempat Donghae.

Eunhyuk sama sekali belum menyadari kehadiran Yunho, karena ia terlalu sibuk dalam membaca deretan kalimat dari laporan yang sedang ditekuninya—Yunho tidak tahu yakin tentang apa itu. Ia sangat tidak mau untuk mengganggunya, tetapi Yunho memerlukannya sekarang juga.

"Eunhyuk-ah..."

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Yunho—lengkap dengan seragamnya—berdiri di depan mejanya dan menatapnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Eunhyuk meletakkan kertas yang tengah dibacanya dan menatap Yunho, bertanya, untuk bersikap ramah.

"Hei, pagi sekali. Ada apa?"

"Ada kasus pembunuhan?"

Eunhyuk sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Pembunuhan?"

Yunho mengangguk mantap. Di dalam pikirannya, dia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang ingin dia dengar.

"Kurun berapa waktu?"

"Dua hari ini."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti lalu melirik seluruh berkas yang berada di mejanya—bahkan yang menumpuk di rak belakang kursinya.

"Dua hari ini tidak ada. Tidak ada kasus pembunuhan. Memangnya ada apa?"

Yunho menjilat bibir bagian dalamnya sedikit. "Tentang kematian. Apapun. Kematian misterius, kau tahu sendiri yang sedang ditekuni Changmin."

"Ah," Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Dua hari ini tidak ada."

Yunho sedikit membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa bisa?" dia mendesah frustasi.

"Jikalau ada, mungkin yang meninggal bukan di seputar Seoul. Kenapa tidak kau cari berita diluar?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Feelingku mengatakan—"

"Kenapa tidak kau coba dulu? Mungkin saja bisa. Kau bisa mencarinya lewat internet untuk berita kemarin bukan?"

Yunho diam sebentar, mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh Eunhyuk. Ia tidak tahu apakah mungkin yang dikatakannya, Yunho berharap silkusnya terhenti. Tapi bagaimana jika memang ada tentang kematian aneh atau misterius, tapi ternyata dia bukan orang yang dikenal Changmin, atau siapapun. Itu akan membuat ia—mereka—semakin sulit untuk mencari siapa pemain utama. Dan itu membuat mereka akan merasa sangat terbebani menuju akhir tahun—akhir dari siklus tahun duaribu duabelas.

"Baiklah, Eunhyuk. Terima kasih."

Yunho beranjak pergi, bergegas untuk mencari apa yang dikhawatirkannya.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**The Memory | August 9th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thursday**

**August 9th, 2012**

**09:32 AM**

"Changmin, kau masih tetap mau seperti ini?"

Changmin masih memalingkan wajahnya sejak tadi. Begitu enggan untuk menatap _namja_ yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Oh ayolah, Changmin begitu tidak menyukai kebohongan atau kenyataan yang disembunyikan dari dirinya. Itu alasan mengapa ia begitu sangat marah terhadap Yoochun sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak bisa member—"

"Bodoh," gumamnya. Changmin menatap Yoochun perlahan. Manik matanya bergerak memperhatikan wajah _namja_ itu. "kau ingin membuat ingatanku kembali seperti semula, bukan? Kau ingin aku sembuh, bukan? Kenapa masih ada hal yang kau tutupi?"

"Aku bukan—"

"Aku muak, hyung. Aku muak!" Changmin membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Memangnya aku tega melihat Taemin yang hampir menangis setiap dia mengobrol denganku? Aku yakin Taemin masih belum percaya bahwa aku mengingatnya! Dan pada kenyataannya aku memang tidak bisa mengingatnya!"

"Tapi Changmin—"

"Berhenti menutupi segala hal yang perlu aku tahu, hyung! Berbohong tidak akan menyembunyikan semua hal dengan nyata..."

_Aku tahu. Setidaknya itu menghentikanmu sementara waktu._

Yoochun menggeleng pelan. "Terkadang ada sesuatu yang tidak perlu kau tahu dari masa lalumu."

"Pemikiran macam apa itu?!" Changmin tidak bisa meredam emosinya yang meluap. "Apa keuntunganmu menyembunyikan masa laluku? Apa timbal balik yang—"

"Kau akan menyesal jika mengingatnya..."

"Tidak, hyung..." Changmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Cepat beritahu aku."

Yoochun tidak menjawab.

"Kumohon, hyung. Hyung tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Hyung harus berhenti. Hyung harus membuatku kembali hidup."

Yoochun hanya menatapnya lekat, dan menangkap tatapan memohon itu.

"Tolong aku, hyung. Aku tersiksa—tersiksa dengan segala masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui. Yang aku rasa begitu berhubungan dengan semuanya. Yang—"

"Salah satu ingatanmu yang hilang adalah, kau mencintai seseorang selain aku."

_Hell, memang bukan Death Cycle masalah utamaku. Tetapi... Kyuhyun._

Changmin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**August 9th, 2012**

**12:41 PM**

Yunho yang tengah mencari banyak berita yang terjadi pada tanggal kematian dari seluruh penjuru dunia, tersentak kaget ketika mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari orang asing yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, karena setelah diberitahu dimana rumah sakit itu, ia segera bergegas pergi kesana.

Dan beruntung, rumah sakit itu adalah rumah sakit yang sering dikunjunginya.

Tempat Changmin dirawat.

Dengan mengendarai mobilnya sekitar sepuluh menit, Yunho sudah sampai dan bergegas mencari UGD. Dan ia dapat bernapas lega ketika melihat Taemin baik-baik saja, berada dalam pangkuan seseorang yang mungkin adalah penelponnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Taemin melihat Yunho dan segera bergerak meminta dilepaskan, lalu Yunho menggendongnya.

Pemuda itu menatap Yunho perlahan. "Tadi anak Anda yang satu lagi menjadi korban tabrak lari."

Yunho yakin yang pemuda itu maksud adalah Minho—karena Taemin selalu pulang dengan Minho. Jadi pemuda itu pasti menganggap Minho anaknya. Yunho tidak perlu bertanya mengapa pemuda itu bisa menghubunginya, toh dia tidak bodoh. Pasti Taemin yang memberitahunya.

"O-Onew appa bilang telat menjemput.. hiks... j-jadi kami beljalan... hiks..."

Yunho melirik Taemin dalam pangkuannya, lalu mengusapi kepalanya dengan begitu lembut. Mencium rambutnya berulang kali. Lalu menatap pemuda itu.

"Kau melihat jenis mobilnya? Plat nomornya?"

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak melihat plat nomornya, tetapi mobilnya sedan hitam."

Yunho berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis Taemin. "Ssh, Taemin tidak apa-apa kan?" Taemin menggeleng dan masih menangis. "Minho akan baik-baik saja, Sayang. Ssh..."

"Hiks... Taemin takut M-Minho hyung pergi bersama Kai... hiks.."

"Tidak akan, Sayang. Tidak—"

"Yunho-hyung!"

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya dimana Key dan Onew bergegas menghampirinya dengan wajah panik.

"B-bagaimana keadaan Minho?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ya Tuhan.." Key segera memeluk Onew dan menangis di dalam pelukannya.

Pemuda itu tidak mau ambil pusing tentang hubungan orang-orang itu. Dia hanya menunduk pelan, berniat untuk pamit.

"Saya izin pamit dulu. Semoga anak Anda selamat."

Onew dan Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemuda itu dan mengangguk. Dan sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar melangkah pergi, Onew menahan langkahnya.

"Tunggu... siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**August 9th, 2012**

**03:49 PM**

Changmin sempat menahan seorang suster yang datang untuk mengecek kondisinya, dan meminta sebuah buku catatan dan alat tulis, yang suster itu langsung cari lalu diberikan setelah sekitar limabelas menit menghilang dari pandangannya. Beruntung menjadi pasien VVIP. Ah, tidak. Beruntung juga mempunyai kekasih seorang dokter yang begitu dibanggakan oleh dokter senior, jadi ia begitu dihormati oleh bawahan-bawahannya.

Changmin mulai menuliskan sesuatu pada lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ingat apa, tetapi memenuhi seluruh otaknya.

_Aku tidak mengetahui apapun._

_Tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang harus aku ingat, aku ketahui._

_Rasanya mengganjal._

_Aku mulai menulis semua hari ini._

_Rasa aneh itu... dejavu mungkin... aku pernah dirawat disini sebelumnya._

_Aku ti_

Changmin tidak sempat melanjutkan tulisannya ketika pintu terbuka dan ia mendapati Yoochun masuk ke dalam. Changmin segera menyelipkan buku dan pulpen itu di bawah bantalnya, lalu menatap _namja _itu.

"Aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu."

Yoochun menatapnya, masih berada tidak jauh dari pintu.

"Jaejoong-hyung meninggal... dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Yoochun tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun.

Satu memori... yang Changmin ingat dalam waktu dekat.

**.:o~o:.**

**Lanjut yaaaaaa, saya posting empat chapie, entar di chap terakhir yang di posting cuap-cuapnyaaa :D**


	79. Chap 8B: The Butler

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: The Butler | August 13th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Tao, Lay, Kris, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun,

**+ Cameo :** Soohyun, Henry, Shindong, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | EXO | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini | You can not stop the cycle

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8B disiniiiiii

.

.

.

.

**The Time: The Butler | August 13th, 2012**

.

**Monday**

**August 13th, 2012**

**10:33 AM**

Tao dan Junsu sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka memiliki janji dengan Soohyun untuk terapi Junsu, seperti biasanya. Tao mendorong kursi roda milik Junsu ke arah lantai yang mereka tuju, lalu menuju sebuah ruangan.

Tao sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan ini.

Soohyun menyambut mereka dengan seperti biasanya. Menyapa, lalu menanyakan kabar, kemudian perkembangan dan beberapa hal tidak penting, contohnya; Soohyun pernah bertanya mengapa Tao bisa bekerja dengan Junsu, dan alasan apa yang membuatnya begitu patuh. Soohyun bertanya dengan candaan—berusaha untuk tidak membuat pihak manapun tersinggung, tetapi Junsu hanya menjawab bahwa ia menyelamatkannya di Australia.

Junsu menemukan Tao tersesat di Australia, dan itu memang kenyataan.

Anak laki-laki berkebangsaan China, berumur limabelas tahun yang kabur dari negara asalnya dengan cara menyelinap di kapal pengangkut barang dagang untuk dua negara tersebut.

Dan sekarang umur Tao sudah duapuluh satu, artinya sudah bersama dengan Junsu selama enam tahun. Sudah mengabdi selama itu, sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena membuat ia masih bisa bernapas dengan cara menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Apa kau sudah mulai merasakan sesuatu di kakimu?"

Junsu tertawa kecil. "Dorongan untuk berjalan atau berlari ada di kepalaku, tetapi otakku sulit untuk memerintahkannya."

"Keinginan besar membuahkan hasil, Junsu."

Junsu tersenyum, dan Soohyun memeriksa kakinya.

Dan Tao berdiri layaknya seorang pelayan pribadi yang benar-benar patuh.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**The Butler | August 13th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday**

**August 13th, 2012**

**12:05 PM**

"Taemin, kapan Baekhyun bisa ikut menjenguk Minho-hyung~?"

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, bersama Baekhyun dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Taemin menggeleng pelan.

"Taemin juga jalang ke lumah cakit, appa melalang Taemin. Tapi kata appa, Minho-hyung cudah boleh pulang becok~"

"Jinjjayo~?"

"Um!" Taemin mengangguk mantap.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Keduanya membawa langkah mereka menuju lapangan lalu berjalan bersama ke arah gerbang. Teman-teman yang lain sudah dijemput oleh orangtua atau keluarganya, karena mereka berlarian lalu memeluk orang yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan mobil ataupun motor.

"Sepertinya appa menjemput agak telat."

Baekhyun melirik Taemin. "Eoh? Taemin bermain saja ke rumah Baekhyun~"

"Taemin mau! Tapi Taemin halus bilang pada appa..."

Baekhyun cemberut mendengar jawaban yang kurang memuaskan tersebut.

Disaat keduanya menunggu—Baekhyun menunggu Tao untuk menjemputnya, sedangkan Taemin menunggu Yunho—seorang pemuda berjalan mendekati mereka. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu, tetapi Taemin tahu—walau tidak pada namanya.

"Hei!" Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Taemin. "Ingat hyung?"

Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu memeluk pemuda itu.

"Gomawo, hyungie~"

Pemuda itu terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Taemin. "Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu? Hyung tidak sengaja lewat kemari dan ingat tentang kalian. Oh ya, ini temanmu... um Taemin?"

Taemin memiringkan wajahnya—tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu tahu namanya.

Pemuda itu mengerti mengapa Taemin melakukan itu, dan segera menunjuk name-tagnya. "Disini tertulis, Lee Taemin. Lagipula Taemin juga mengatakan nama Taemin saat di rumah sakit."

Taemin tidak begitu ingat. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ini Baekhyun~ teman Taemin. Minho-hyung cudah boleh pulang besok~"

"Syukurlah." Pemuda itu mengangguk. Lalu mengusap rambut Taemin dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Anak manis. Kalian pulang berdua? Hati-hati ya."

Taemin menggeleng. "Taemin dan Baekhyun menunggu dijemput~. Oh ya, nama hyung ciapa?"

"Yixing." Ia tersenyum. "Nah, kalau begitu kalian hati-hati ya. Yixing-hyung harus pergi menemui seseorang."

Baekhyun dan Taemin mengangguk bersamaan. Keduanya melambai bersemangat kearah Yixing yang berjalan meninggalkan keduanya di dekat pintu gerbang, yang masih banyak dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi disana.

"Dia siapa, Taemin?"

Taemin melirik Baekhyun. "Dia yang membawa Minho-hyung ke lumah cakit."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membulatkan mulutnya mengerti.

Setelah Yixing menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Tao sudah datang membawa mobil yang biasa digunakan untuk menjemputnya.

"Tao-ge, Baekhyun belum mau pulang sebelum Taemin dijemput~" rengek Baekhyun.

Tao hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. Baekhyun bersorak dan berpelukan dengan Taemin. Kemudian mereka saling berbisik untuk mencari alasan agar Taemin diperbolehkan untuk ikut pulang bersama Baekhyun, untuk bermain.

Sementara Tao melirik ke arah spion-nya. Sepertinya ia melihat seseorang yang mungkin dikenalnya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Monday**

**August 13th, 2012**

**01:43 PM**

"Yeoboseyo. Yoochun-hyung, ada apa?"

Ketika mendengar suara dari sebrang telepon, Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu deretan kursi yang tidak jauh dari kamar rawat Changmin.

"Silky sehat, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kesehatan hewan peliharaan adahal salah satu prioritas utama tempat ini."

Yoochun terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil Silky besok, ya, kalau tidak besok mungkin lusa. Changmin baru akan pulang besok."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah~ bagaimana keadaannya?"

Yoochun menarik napas perlahan. "Masih melupakan beberapa hal, tetapi kondisinya membaik. Aku menyarankan dia masih dirawat disini sekitar dua sampai tiga minggu lagi, tapi, yah, Changmin," Yoochun terkikik. "kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia."

"Tentu saja. Dasar, si Keras Kepala." Jonghyun tertawa di sebrang sana. "Tapi apa kondisinya sudah memungkinkan dia untuk pulang?"

"Ya. Sudah tidak apa." jawab Yoochun. "Baiklah, terima kasih Jonghyun. Nanti beritahu saja aku berapa biayanya."

Jonghyun tertawa lagi. "Kuberi harga teman~"

Yoochun membalas tawanya dan kemudian mengakhiri sambungan.

Mungkin besok akan menjadi hari beratnya.

Dan seseorang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik dinding.

**.:o~o:.**

**Jadi siapa Tao?**

**Lanjut lagiiiiiiii**


	80. Chap 8C: False Hope

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: False Hope | August 14th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Tao, Lay, Kris, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun,

**+ Cameo :** Soohyun, Henry, Shindong, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | EXO | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini | You can not stop the cycle

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8C ayo ayoooooo

.

.

.

.

**The Time: False Hope | August 14th, 2012**

.

**Tuesday**

**August 14th, 2012**

**11:12 AM**

Mr. Shim melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Changmin. Ia melihat anaknya tengah diperiksa oleh Dokter Sooman, dimana Yoochun berdiri di sampingnya dengan sudah siap. Hari ini Changmin akan pulang, tentu saja hari ini cukup istimewa.

Ya walaupun yang dinginkan ayahnya adalah ingatan Changmin yang kembali pulih.

Setidaknya kondisi fisiknya telah membaik.

"Hanya perlu pemulihan lebih panjang. Pola makan yang masih sedikit ketat. Asupan vitamin tidak boleh berhenti, obat juga. Dan jangan banyak pikiran."

Kalimat dari Dokter Sooman didengarkan oleh Yoochun dengan baik, walaupun dia sendiri tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mr. Shim berterima kasih dan setelah itu mengurus administrasi. Yoochun mendekat ke arah Changmin yang masih duduk di ranjang.

"Apapun yang kau ingat, katakan padaku..."

Dia masih terlalu takut.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**False Hope | August 14th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**August 14th, 2012**

**02:22 PM**

Yunho memperhatikan anaknya menyusun buah untuk dua keranjang. Terkadang ia membantunya, atau kadang tertawa ketika Taemin menggerutu sendiri.

Lalu sebuah deringan telepon membuat kegiatannya terhenti. Dia meraih _handphone _dalam sakunya lalu menerima panggilan dari NCIS tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_."

"_Yeoboseyo_. Yunho-_ssi_?"

Yunho sedikit menggerenyit karena tidak mengenali sang penelpon.

"Ya. Ini—"

"Ah, saya Kris. Pekerja lapangan baru di NCIS."

Yunho tahu tentang Kris. Lagipula Kris sudah bekerja sekitar dua minggu disana—walau belum pernah menyapanya. Yunho juga tahu Kris adalah pengganti Donghae.

"Ada apa Kris? Panggil Yunho saja."

"Hm, begini, saya diminta Eunhyuk-_ssi_ untuk memberitahu Anda jika ada berita kematian dari tanggal Tujuh atau Delapan Agustus."

Sial! Dia hampir saja melupakan hal itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ada kasus?"

"Ya. Ada berita bunuh diri. Mayatnya baru ditemukan siang ini oleh tetangganya karena bau busuk yang menguar. Korban tidak memiliki sanak saudara."

_Tidak memiliki sanak saudara?_, batinnya. Ini mendekati perkiraannya waktu itu.

"Diperkirakan korban bunuh diri enam hari yang lalu."

_Tepat tanggal Delapan._

"Dan nama korban adalah..."

Yunho menunggu. Apakah ia akan mengenal nama yang diucapkan.

"... Kyuhyun."

Deg!

_Sudah kuduga! Benar-benar terjadi!_

"Apa mayatnya masih berada disana?"

"Tidak. Tim kami sedang dalam perjalanan kemari sebelum ke rumah sakit."

"Aku kesana sekarang. Terima kasih, Kris."

Yunho memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan terburu-buru. Taemin memandangnya bingung, tetapi belum sempat bertanya ketika Yunho mencium keningnya dan mengatakan pada Taemin untuk menjenguk Minho dan Changmin—yang telah kembali ke rumah—bersama Ryeowook.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**August 14th, 2012**

**02:56 PM**

"Gomawo Taemin."

Taemin merekahkan senyumannya melihat Minho menyukai potongan apel yang baru disuapkannya. Key masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu mengusap kepala Taemin, membuatnya menoleh.

"Minho bisa sekolah lagi minggu depan. Taemin sering kemari ya, temani Minho."

Taemin mengangguk mantap dan permintaan itu membuat Minho senang. Sakit di kepalanya jadi tidak terasa jika ada Taemin, bahkan Minho melupakan tentang jahitan-jahitan itu.

"Minho-hyung~," Taemin kembali menatap Minho. "Baekhyun bilang ingin menjenguk Minho-hyung~."

Minho tentu saja mengangguk memperbolehkan, dan Taemin ikut senang untuk hal itu. Key kembali mengusap kepala Taemin.

"Hei, Changmin juga sudah pulang ya?"

Taemin mengangguk dan menatap Key. "Taemin mau menjenguk Changmin-hyung~"

"Ah, sekarang?"

Taemin mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi Taemin mau tidak kemari lagi kalau ada waktu? Minho sendiri, Key-umma tahu Minho senang jika ada Taemin."

Pipi Minho bersemu samar. Taemin menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat.

"Pasti~!"

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**August 14th, 2012**

**03:20 PM**

"Yoochun."

Yoochun menjauh dari Changmin yang masih duduk di ranjangnya. Tangannya mengapit handphone yang menempel di telinganya. Yunho menelponnya, mungkin untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang kepulangan Changmin.

Tetapi bukan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku di NCIS sekarang. Ada yang bunuh diri—dugaan sementara—pada tanggal Delapan Agustus."

"Benarkah?" Yoochun membulatkan matanya. "Kau sudah melihat mayatnya? Apa ada simbol Neraka itu? Lalu siapa yang—"

"Info yang kudapat mengatakan bahwa korbannya bernama Kyuhyun."

Terdapat jeda selama beberapa detik. Yoochun merasakan waktu berhenti dan membiarkannya untuk mencerna semuanya. Yoochun merasakan udara di sekelilingnya berubah. Yoochun merasakan hatinya begitu gembira.

"Yoochun? Kau masih disana?"

"A-ah, iya..."

Terdengar helaan napas dari ujung sana. "Belum bisa kupastikan. Aku tahu kau akan sangat senang jika Kyuhyun benar-benar korbannya."

Yoochun menyeringai.

"Kabari aku lagi setelahnya."

Dan ketika ia memutuskan sambungan telepon, Yoochun tahu itu adalah detik menuju kehidupan bebas untuknya dan kekasih tercintanya.

Kemudian bel berbunyi. Yoochun segera melangkah menuju lantai utama dan membuka pintu. Lalu mendapati Taemin datang membawa sekeranjang buah bersama Ryeowook.

"Yoochun-hyung~ Taemin ingin beltemu Changmin-hyung~"

Yoochun mengangguk, mempersilahkan masuk. Taemin melihat senyuman tidak luput dari wajah Yoochun. Sangat gembira sekali ia.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**August 14th, 2012**

**07:11 PM**

Kris bergegas berjalan di basement untuk mencari mobilnya. Sepertinya dia sudah telat sekitar sebelas menit dengan janjinya bersama dengan kekasihnya. Dan Kris tentu saja tidak mau untuk membuatnya marah.

Setelah menemukan mobilnya, Kris segera naik dan melajukannya menuju sebuah taman kota. Salah satu tempat yang cukup dikenal untuk kekasihnya—dan ia—yang belum tahu banyak tentang Seoul.

Mengendarainya dengan cukup cepat, membuat Kris sampai dalam waktu sekitar delapan menit. Kris mulai melajukannya dengan perlahan di sekitar taman kota, mencari sosoknya.

Dan setelah menemukannya, Kris berhenti lalu menurunkan kaca mobil.

"_Baby_, maaf aku terlambat," Kris melirik jam tangannya. "sembilan belas menit."

"Duapuluh." Kekasihnya mengoreksi lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengecup bibir Kris. "Duapuluh menit aku membuang waktuku."

Walaupun kalimatnya terkesan dingin, tetapi Kris tahu, kekasihnya—Zhang Yixing—itu tidak marah.

Kris mulai melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul.

Kris tidak sepenuhnya baru di kota ini. Ia pernah tinggal di Seoul saat umurnya masih limabelas tahun—sekarang ia sudah berumur duapuluhlima tahun—dan membuatnya bisa berbahasa Korea. Saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yixing pun terjadi bukan di China—tempat kelahiran keduanya—tetapi di Busan saat Kris berlibur. Kris yang saat itu berumur duapuluh tahun—dan Yixing delapanbelas—bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Hal itu membuat keduanya dekat dan kini menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Keduanya hidup layaknya kekasih yang normal di China—beberapa bulan setelah pendekatan mereka sejak pertemuan. Walaupun sebenarnya Kris tahu, saat ia dan Yixing bertemu di Busan, Yixing tengah melakukan sesuatu—bukan sekedar berlibur seperti dirinya.

Ia mencari seseorang. Ia mencari adiknya yang hilang selama enam tahun. Yixing mendatangi berbagai negara yang tidak jauh dengan China—yang cukup dengan uang hasil tabungannya, hanya untuk mencari adik semata wayangnya.

Dan Kris memilih untuk mengajaknya tinggal di Seoul, ketika Kris mendapati panggilan pekerjaan bahwa ia dipindahkan ke NCIS Korea.

Kris berjanji akan membantunya untuk mencari adiknya.

"Aku berencana untuk mengunjungi Malaysia atau Singapura pada bulan Januari nanti."

Kris—yang semula fokus dengan kemudinya—meliriknya sedikit. "Kesana? Tapi—"

"Aku bisa sendiri. Gege disini saja dengan pekerjaan."

Kris menggeleng tidak setuju. Beruntung saat itu laju mobilnya terpaksa berhenti karena lampu merah yang menahannya untuk tidak melaju. Kris menatap Yixing pada bolamatanya, lalu menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu untuk mencarinya sendiri."

"Aku tidak apa." Yixing membiarkan Kris menyentuh pipinya lalu membelainya lembut.

"Kita bisa mencari bersama di Seoul. Adikmu tidak akan pergi jauh dari China—kurasa. Kita bisa mencarinya disini."

Yixing tidak tahu. Tetapi enam tahun kehilangan adiknya membuat ia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa adiknya masih berada di lingkungan yang dekat dengan China.

Yixing tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Kris mendekat dan mencium bibirnya penuh kasih sayang.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**August 14th, 2012**

**09:01 PM**

"Maaf Tuan, Anda tidak bisa melihatnya."

Yunho menggeram dan mengusap wajahnya. Setelah ia menunjukkan lencana kepolisiannya pun, pihak rumah sakit ini tidak mau untuk memberinya akses. Sialnya, ketika ia datang ke NCIS, mayat dari orang bernama Kyuhyun itu sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit. Dan lebih sialnya, itu rumah sakit yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang ia kenal disana.

"Ini urusan kepolisian—"

"Pihak polisi sudah datang sore tadi dan melarang kami untuk membiarkan pers meliput tentang ini, atau siapapun."

"Tapi aku—"

"Maaf Tuan," wanita yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu menunduk rendah. "Maafkan pihak kami."

Padahal Yunho mengatakan hanya ingin bertanya apakah ada simbol di tengkuk lehernya—walaupun ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat wajahnya, setidaknya ia tahu pemuda itu adalah korban Delapan Agustus atau bukan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Pihak rumah sakit memintanya untuk kembali pulang.

Dan Yunho menurutinya, dengan tangan hampa.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tao? Lay?**

**Kyuhyun mati?**

**LANJUUUUUT**


	81. Chap 8D: Another Strange

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Another Strange | August 18th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Tao, Lay, Kris, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun,

**+ Cameo :** Soohyun, Henry, Shindong, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | EXO | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini | You can not stop the cycle

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8D BABY!

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Another Strange | August 18th, 2012**

.

**Saturday**

**August 18th, 2012**

**10:03 AM**

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya di dekat deretan dinding bangunan—dimana banyak poster yang di tempel disana. Poster semacam penolakan tentang apapun, ataupun berita kehilangan. Sama seperti yang ia tempel disana beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sesaat melihatnya, Yoochun menarik napasnya panjang. Dia enggan untuk meletakkan dua kantung besar di tangannya—belanjaannya dari minimarket. Yoochun tidak berniat pergi ke supermarket sebelumnya, karena terlalu jauh. Dan mengapa ia berjalan, karena minimarket yang sebelumnya disinggahinya dekat dengan rumahnya, dan ia tidak ingin memakai kendaraan, takut terjebak macet—dan akan membuat Changmin menunggu lama di rumah.

Telepon pagi yang ia dapatkan tiga hari yang lalu dari Jonghyun, masih terngiang dalam benaknya. Mengapa bisa _pet shop_-nya itu dibobol oleh pencuri, dan menculik Silky-nya. Sedangkan uang di dalam sana utuh, barang yang lain, begitupula dengan binatang lainnya. Kenapa harus anjingnya? Padahal Yoochun sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukkannya kepada Changmin—yang mungkin akan membuatnya tersenyum. Changmin sudah jarang tersenyum sekarang.

Yoochun memilih untuk berbalik. Meninggalkan kopian poster yang terpajang foto Silky disana, beserta nomor _handphone_ miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Another Strange | August 18th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday**

**August 18th, 2012**

**01:29 PM**

Yixing berjalan di trotoar seraya mendengarkan lagu dari iPod miliknya—yang tersambung dengan _headphone_. Kegiatannya untuk hari ini hanya berjalan-jalan. Sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu, tetapi Kris menyarankan untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya—selagi Kris bekerja. Kris juga mengajaknya untuk makan malam. Dan Yixing tidak berniat untuk menolak ataupun membantah.

Langkahnya membawanya berkeliling Seoul. Dia tidak tahu pasti ini dimana, kalaupun dia tersesat dia hanya perlu menaiki taksi dan memintanya untuk mengantar ke apartemen—tempat ia tinggal bersama Kris.

Dan ketika tidak memperhatikan jalan, tanpa sengaja Yixing menabrak seseorang hingga hampir terjatuh. Dia meringis kesakitan. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yixing, ketika dia berniat untuk meminta maaf, ia melihat orang yang ditabraknya menahan perutnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Yixing sadar bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Tanpa mengulur waktu, Yixing menurunkan _headphone_-nya hingga mengalung di leher, lalu membantunya. Yixing menyarankan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, tetapi orang itu menolak. Ia meminta dibiarkan saja. Tetapi Yixing tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, maka ia memaksa orang itu agar mengizinkannya untuk di antar pulang.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berada.

Di sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat begitu tenang. Orang itu mengatakan pada Yixing bahwa ia tidak apa. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada kandungannya, karena orang itu merasa hanya karena kaget dan sedikit benturan saja. Sepenuhnya ia tidak apa-apa, lagipula ia tidak terjatuh.

Ekspresi di wajah orang itu membuat Yixing sedikit yakin dengan kondisinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud tadi. Maafkan aku."

Orang itu tersenyum, mengibaskan tangannya kemudian. Lalu dia beranjak menuju dapur, dan kembali dengan dua gelas jus mangga di tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan, tidak perlu repot-repot."

Dia menggeleng.

"Tenang saja, tidak apa. Terima kasih telah mengantarku."

Yixing mengangguk.

"Kau bukan orang Korea ya?"

Lalu mengangguk lagi. "Aku dari China. Namaku Zhang Yixing."

"Aku panggil...?"

"Yixing saja." Yixing tersenyum. "Lalu, namamu?"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya sejak kehilangan Changmin. "Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah membantuku, Yixing."

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**August 18th, 2012**

**04:27 PM**

"Sudah minum obatmu, Sayang?"

Changmin mengangguk seraya mengganti channel televisi di ruang tengah. Yoochun meliriknya sedikit, lalu beranjak menuju dapur dan datang kembali setelah membuat segelas susu. Dia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Changmin, menyodorkan gelas susu itu. Changmin meraihnya lalu meneguknya pelan. Yoochun tersenyum samar dan mengusap kepalanya. Kemudian ia berdiri lagi, berjalan menuju rak buku mencari sebuah.

Changmin menatap televisi kembali, walau kenyataanya bukan begitu. Terkadang dia melirik ke arah kalendar meja yang berada di samping telepon. Melirik lalu menatapnya, larut dalam pikiran.

Ada sesuatu dalam kalendar.

Ada sesuatu dalam angka-angka itu.

_Ada hal yang harus ia ketahui._

Yoochun berbalik setelah meraih sebuah buku, dan Changmin dengan cepat mengembalikan pandangannya. Yoochun sempat menggerenyit bingung, lalu bertanya setelah ia duduk kembali.

"Ada apa?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merindukan suasana rumah ini."

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti lalu membuka buku tersebut, bermaksud untuk membacanya. Tidak lama sampai bel di pintu utama berbunyi.

Buku ia letakkan di meja begitu saja, dan setelah itu beranjak menuju pintu. Yoochun tidak mendapati ada siapapun disana, tapi ada sebuah box berukuran sedang di depan pintunya. Ia waspada, takut kiriman itu kiriman aneh. Tetapi bagaimana jika itu kejutan? Kejutan atas kembalinya Changmin.

Ya, dia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif. Toh setidaknya dia tidak punya musuh—menurutnya.

Yoochun meraih box tersebut dan membawanya masuk. Changmin meliriknya dari sofa, dan tidak bertanya sampai Yoochun kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa itu?"

Yoochun mengangkat bahu lalu mendapati secarik kertas yang ditempel. Ia meraih lalu membacanya.

"Untuk Changmin. Aku dengar kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit empat hari yang lalu ya? Maaf tidak bisa menjenguk, karena aku memang tidak bisa. Tapi aku punya hadiah untukmu. Maaf baru memberinya sekarang, aku baru sempat. Semoga kau suka... dengan masa lalumu?"

Yoochun menggerenyitkan dahinya membaca kalimat terakhir—yang terkesan tidak bersahabat. Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu ia meminta Yoochun untuk membukanya.

Box itu lumayan berat, membuat Yoochun tidak bisa menebak apa isinya. Dengan membuka tutup box secara perlahan, keduanya bisa melihat apa yang dikirimkan untuk mereka.

Potongan kepala Silky.

**.:o~o:.**

**Saturday**

**August 18th, 2012**

**06:00 PM**

Yoochun tidak tahu siapa yang kejam melakukan hal ini kepada mereka.

Membunuh anak anjing milik mereka, yang mereka anggap seperti anak sendiri. Changmin cukup _shock_, bahkan ia menangis. Tangisannya bahkan belum berhenti ketika keduanya menguburkan potongan kepala Silky di taman belakang.

Yoochun tidak menyalahkan Jonghyun, sepertinya memang sudah direncanakan oleh pelakunya.

Matanya kembali menatap Changmin di dalam _bathtub_. Yoochun duduk di tepinya, menyabuni tubuh Changmin dengan lembut.

Pandangan Changmin kadang menajdi kosong, tapi matanya berair. Sungguh, Yoochun tidak tega.

Siapa musuhnya?

Yoochun yakin Kyuhyun sudah mati. Lagipula jika Kyuhyun masih hidup, dia menganggap Changmin sudah tiada, bukan?

Jadi siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua?

"Changmin..."

Changmin tetap diam. Membiarkan Yoochun mengusapi seluruh tubuhnya dengan lembut, lalu membasuhnya. Tetapi Yoochun berniat untuk bicara, mendapatkan timbal balik.

"_Baby_..."

Changmin masih tidak menjawab.

Yoochun berdiri perlahan lalu mengusap pipi Changmin, dan membuatnya menengadah. Changmin menggerakkan matanya untuk menatap Yoochun. Tetapi bibirnya masih kelu untuk berucap.

"Hei, ini semua akan berhenti. Jangan memikirkan tentang hal ini, okay? Kau tidak boleh banyak pikiran..."

Changmin masih menatapnya dengan mata yang berair.

"Aku disini, ada untukmu. Kau tidak perlu takut. Tentang kiriman itu—lupakan saja. Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu," Yoochun mencium lembut kening Changmin. "aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."

Changmin menggeleng pelan lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yoochun tidak tega melihatnya. Terlihat begitu tertekan. Dia merengkuh Changmin, memeluknya, membiarkan ia bersandar pada dadanya.

Tetapi Yoochun merasakan Changmin menggeleng lagi.

"Ada sesuatu pada tanggal itu..."

Bisikan Changmin terdengar begitu jelas bagi Yoochun, karena kalimat itu mengacu pada sesuatu yang begitu sensitif untuknya.

Yoochun merenggangkan jarak mereka, lalu menatapnya kembali. Tetapi kali ini wajah Changmin terlihat pucat.

"S-Sayang... apa yang—"

"Ada seseorang di belakangmu."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya, sebelum sesuatu menariknya menjauh dari Changmin. Lalu mencekik lehernya.

Bisa ia lihat—dalam usahanya untuk membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari sesuatu yang tidak terlihat—Changmin membulatkan matanya, membiarkan airmata lolos dari matanya, tetapi tidak bisa menjerti.

Changmin tahu pernah melihatnya.

Ingatan itu memaksanya untuk mengingat.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa bertindak.

Sosok itu mencekik Yoochun dengan begitu keras, lalu membanting tubuhnya terhadap lantai, dan setelah itu membenturkan wajahnya terhadap pinggiran _bathtub_.

Tidak ada yang bisa Yoochun lakukan selain memikirkan suatu hal.

Lalu sebuah bantingan terakhir terhadap lantai, membuat Yoochun merintih cukup keras—ketika darah mengalir dari pelipis dan bibirnya yang terluka, mengotori lantai—Yoochun tahu sosok itu telah pergi. Dan ia bergegas bangkit, melupakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya, lalu meraih handuk. Dengan cepat ia melingkarkan handuk tersebut pada Changmin, lalu menggendongnya menuju kamar. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung akibat rasa sakit yang menyiksanya.

Changmin kesulitan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sampai saat Yoochun memakaikan ia pakaian, lalu menyelimutinya dan menemaninya berbaring di ranjang—melupakan luka dan rasa ngilu—ia mendengar Changmin berbisik.

"Ada sesuatu dari tanggal-tanggal itu."

Dan Yoochun tahu, ternyata mata Changmin mengarah pada kalendar meja di samping ranjang.

**.:o~o:.**

**HOLLAAAAAAAA  
><strong>

**SELAMAT DATANG UNTUK READERS BARU DAN HEI APA KABAR READERS SETIA FF INIIIII? XD**

**Tidaaaak, hari ini saya kelewat seneng sekaliiiiii**

**Pertama, saya ulang tahun sekarang X3 umur saya udah 18 tahuuuun hohoho**

**Kedua, saya senang karena membuat kaliaaaaaaaaan semua pasti penasaran dan bingung kan? Iya kan? IYA IYA KAN? #ditajong (?)**

**Maaf baru dataaaaaaang**

**Doakan juga ya, saya masih ujian**

**Okay, silahkan bertanya atau apapun di kotak review**

**Saya sangat menantinya**

**Ayolah, jadikan review kalian sebagai kado untuk saya yaaa**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

**HATUR TENGKYU**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH  
><strong>

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK**

**Love,**

**Yuri Masochist**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Hubungi saya di twitter dan fb ya, bisa dilihat di profile saya di akun ffn ini :D**


	82. Chap 8E: Self-absorbed

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Self-absorbed | August 19th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Tao, Lay, Kris, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun

**+ Cameo :** Soohyun, Henry, Shindong, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | EXO | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini | You can not stop the cycle

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8E, saya datang dengan empat chapieeeee yang lumayan pendek #ditimpuk

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Self-absorbed | August 19th, 2012**

.

**Sunday**

**August 19th, 2012**

**06:07 AM**

Yoochun merindukan suasana seperti ini.

Dimana Changmin menunggu ia di meja makan—karena ia yang membuat sarapan sekarang. Yoochun menyukai kegiatan biasa seperti ini. Tetapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda.

Keadaan mereka tidak seperti dulu.

Bahkan masalah beruntun yang dihadapinya membuat ia melupakan semua hal yang dilalui olehnya dan Changmin hanya pada saat sarapan.

Yoochun membawa dua piring nasi goreng—yang ia syukuri bahwa ia tidak melupakan cara membuatnya—ke meja makan. Changmin meliriknya sedikit, sampai ketika Yoochun duduk di hadapannya.

Tangan Changmin terulur pelan, lalu menyentuh pelipis Yoochun dengan lembut. "Masih sakit?"

Oh, tentu saja Changmin tidak melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Yoochun menggeleng pelan—berbeda dari kenyataannya. Luka yang hanya diberi plester itu menghasilkan denyutan yang amat menyakitkan pada kepalanya. Begitupula dengan sobekan di bibir, dan memar samar di tubuhnya.

Yoochun tahu, sosok yang semalam menyerangnya, pernah melakukan hal yang sama bulan Maret lalu.

"Kepalaku sakit..."

Bisikan Changmin membuat wajah Yoochun berubah menjadi khawatir. Hendak Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya, Changmin menahannya untuk tetap.

"Maksudku... ada yang memaksaku untuk mengingat semuanya... banyak bayangan, tanda-tanda di pikiranku... tetapi sulit kubaca..."

Yoochun diam dan memperhatikannya.

"Aku mencoba untuk mengingat... tetapi aku kesulitan..."

Lawan bicaranya menggeleng pelan dan memberikan sendok ke arah Changmin.

"Perlahan."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Self-absorbed | August 19th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**August 19th, 2012**

**08:21 AM**

Yunho terkesiap ketika _handphone_-nya berdering, mengganggu lamunannya yang tidak sengaja tercipta. Ia segera meraihnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. NCIS lagi.

Yunho mengangkatnya. "_Yeoboseyo_."

"_Yeoboseyo_, Yunho. Ini Kris."

"Ah, Kris ada apa?"

"Tentang orang yang bunuh diri tanggal Delapan itu, saya berhasil mendapatkan fotonya."

Posisi duduknya berubah ketika mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Benarkah? Ada padamu sekarang?"

"Iya. Saya ada di NCIS bila ingin melihatnya sekarang."

Yunho mengangguk cepat walau gerakannya tidak bisa dilihat Kris. "Baiklah, baiklah." Yunho melirik jam dinding, lalu pada Taemin yang sedang bermain _puzzle_ di karpet yang tidak jauh dari sofa yang di dudukinya. "Aku akan—"

"Nama korbannya Choi Kyuhyun."

Yunho hendak berdiri, namun kegiatannya terhenti. Dia memokuskan pendengarannya pada telepon.

"Apa—siapa?"

"Nama korbannya Choi Kyuhyun."

Ludah di dalam mulutnya ia telan dengan susah payah. "C-Choi? Bukan Cho?"

"Benar. Choi Kyuhyun. Umurnya sembilan belas tahun."

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali pada sofa.

Benar-benar bukan yang ia cari. Benar-benar bukan apa yang Yoochun harapkan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk infonya. Aku akan ada disana dalam duapuluh menit."

Hanya untuk memastikan.

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**August 19th, 2012**

**01:10 PM**

Terlalu takut, bahkan hanya untuk membuka pintu. Itulah yang terjadi pada Yoochun saat ini. Kejadian kemarin tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi tak acuh pada hal sekecil apapun. Berbagai kemungkinan ketika ia membuka pintu dapat terjadi. Seperti kemarin. Kiriman tak terduga. Dan serangan dari makhluk tak tampak.

Tuhan, kapan hidupnya akan damai kembali?

Setidaknya tanpa adanya Kyuhyun, dan kekasihnya yang lupa ingatan dapat menjauhkan ia dari masalah sebenarnya. Siklus kematian tak menentu itu.

Yoochun meraih kenop pintu lalu menekannya ke bawah dan membuka pintunya. Satu detik setelah itu ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena yang datang bukanlah hal buruk seperti apa yang ditakutkannya.

Kedua orangtuanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Yoochun,"

Yoochun balas tersenyum ketika ibunya memeluknya. Lalu bergantian dengan ayahnya. Yoochun mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk lalu memintanya menunggu di ruang tengah. Sementara ia menjemput Changmin di kamar tidurnya.

"Changmin belum benar-benar pulih."

Kalimat itu mengawali percakapan mereka di ruang tengah. Ayahnya duduk di single sofa, sementara ibunya di sofa panjang bersama Changmin. Yoochun sendiri memilih untuk duduk di single sofa lainnya setelah meletakkan dua cangkir teh di meja.

Ibunya—Mrs. Park—merangkul Changmin dengan begitu lembut. Seringkali ditatapnya _namja _yang masih sakit itu.

"Ada apa dengan pelipismu? Dan memar-memar itu?" tanya Mr. Park. "Jangan katakan seorang dokter masih senang berkelahi."

Yoochun tergelak lalu tertawa samar. Lalu dia mencari sebuah alasan.

"Kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga."

Changmin tidak berniat untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Ayahmu sibuk, Changmin?"

Changmin menatap Mrs. Park perlahan. "Ayah selalu sibuk. Tapi kalau tahu kalian kemari, ayah pasti meluangkan waktu."

Mrs. Park tersenyum senang lalu mengusap bahu Changmin penuh kasih sayang. Mr. Park meraih cangkir teh-nya lalu menyesapnya sedikit.

"Kami tidak berniat mengganggunya. Lagipula kami disini untuk tiga hari, jadi bisa bertemu nanti."

Yoochun memperhatikan ketiganya. "Dimana kalian menginap? Aku bisa meng—"

"Ah, iya," Yoochun hanya perlu menelan kalimatnya ketika ibunya memotong ucapannya. "Kami punya hadiah untuk Changmin. Ya, sebagai rasa syukur juga untuk kesembuhannya. Dan untuk Yoochun juga."

Yoochun memandang bingung, Changmin juga demikian.

Ayahnya terkikik kecil lalu menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Mobilnya mungkin akan sampai satu jam lagi. Orang suruhan Ayah sudah mengurusnya."

"Mobil?"

Mrs. Park mengangguk pada anaknya. "Ya. Kalian sudah tidak punya mobil, bukan? Atau kalau kalian sudah beli-pun, anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah." lalu pada Changmin. "Nanti yang putih untuk Changmin, untuk Yoochun yang hitam. SIM kalian tidak dicabut, 'kan?"

Changmin lupa akan hal itu.

"SIM Changmin hampir dicabut. Tapi ayah Changmin membantunya." Yoochun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan mengapa-kau-belikan-kami-mobil?. "Kalau kecelakaan lagi, sudah pasti kami berdua tidak bisa mengemudi lagi seumur hidup. Dan aku sudah punya mobil lagi, Ayah."

"Kalau begitu jangan mencelakakan diri lagi." Ayahnya menatap tajam ke arah Yoochun. "Seharusnya kau menjaga calon istrimu dengan baik."

Yoochun menunduk diam.

Mrs. Shim melepas rangkulannya menjadi usapan lembut di kepala Changmin.

"Changmin, apa yang kau ingat?"

Oh, tentu saja mereka tahu tentang amnesia ringan yang dialami Changmin. Walau Yoochun tidak memberitahu mereka, ayah Changmin memiliki komunikasi yang baik dengan orangtua Yoochun.

Changmin menatapnya lagi dengan perlahan.

"Sebutkan saja kejadian-kejadian atau bayangan dalam pikiranmu." lanjutnya. "Kau akan sembuh dan mengingat hal yang kau lupakan."

_Kumohon jangan._

Yoochun berdiri dan mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ada kamar tamu di dekat ruangan ini. Lebih baik kalian beristirahat karena Changmin juga memerlukan hal itu."

Kedua orangtuanya saling menatap bergantian.

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**August 19th, 2012**

**05:02 PM**

Layar laptop menampilkan dekstop dengan background fotonya bersama Yoochun dan Silky.

Changmin memperhatikan layar laptop tersebut dengan seksama. Rasanya ia merindukan hal seperti ini; membuka laptopnya dan melakukan suatu hal.

Foto Silky yang dipeluknya membuat ia rindu, walau kenangan yang ia lalui dengan anjing kecil itu tidak sepenuhnya diingat.

Ada sebuah kegiatan yang dulu ia lakukan, persis seperti ini. Duduk di meja kerjanya, bersama laptop di hadapannya dan berkutat pada suatu hal.

Changmin tidak lupa ia kerja di NCIS, sebagai seorang detektif. Tapi ada sesuatu yang benar-benar dilupakannya.

Dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Di depan pintu kamar, saat Yoochun hendak memasuki ruangan itu, ibunya menahannya dan membuat ia berbalik. Menatapnya yang juga melihatnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu pada Changmin?"

Yoochun menelan ludahnya.

"Kau lupa kalau ibumu ini seorang dokter?"

Yoochun mendorong ibunya menjauh bersamanya dari muka pintu. "Bu, ada hal yang tidak bisa Changmin ingat."

"Bukan tidak bisa, tetapi—"

"Aku yang menahannya agar tidak ingat." Yoochun meraih tangan ibunya lalu menggenggamnya. "Kumohon, Bu. Aku tidak ingin Changmin sembuh."

Ibunya menggerenyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau Changmin ingat semua hal, hubunganku dengan Changmin dalam bahaya."

Tentu saja bukan Death Cycle yang Yoochun maksud.

"Changmin mencintai orang lain, Bu. Orang itu akan merebut Changmin dariku."

_Walaupun Kyuhyun mati, aku takut ada bagian dari hati Changmin yang tertinggal disana._

Ibunya menarik napas sebentar lalu memperhatikan air muka anaknya dengan seksama. Sesaat kemudian, ia memeluk tubuh Yoochun erat.

"Kalau dia bukan jodohmu, lepaskanlah. Jangan menahan hati orang lain. Buat dia mengingat semuanya. Kalau memang dia jodohmu, dia akan ada padamu. Jika bukan... relakanlah Yoochun."

Untuk kali ini, Yoochun tidak akan menuruti ucapan ibunya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Next cuap-cuapnya yaaaaaaaa**

**Saya posting empat chapie, di chap terakhir yang di posting yaaa**

**Diharapkan kalian me review u,u**


	83. Chap 8F: Piece of the Pain

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Piece of the Pain | August 20th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Tao, Lay, Kris, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun

**+ Cameo :** Soohyun, Henry, Shindong, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | EXO | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini | You can not stop the cycle

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8F LANJUUUT

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Piece of the Pain | August 20th, 2012**

.

**Monday**

**August 20th, 2012**

**07:07 AM**

Ayah Yoochun memilih untuk kembali ke hotel kemarin, membiarkan istrinya untuk menginap di rumah milik Yoochun dan Changmin. Istrinya sangat merindukan Changmin. Terakhir melihatnya sedang terbaring koma. Jadi, selagi ada kesempatan, ia menggunakannya.

Setelah sarapan, Yoochun pamit pergi ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Dan menitipnya kekasihnya kepada sang ibu. Yoochun hanya berpesan agar ibunya tidak melakukan hal yang tidak Yoochun inginkan.

Changmin bergegas menuju taman belakang, dan kemudian berdiri di depan makam anak anjingnya. Mrs. Park mengikutinya, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencuci piring. Lalu ia berdiri di samping Changmin.

"Apa ini?"

Changmin terdiam menatap gundukkan tanah dan setangkai bunga layu di atasnya. "Anak anjingku. Silky."

Mrs. Park merangkul Changmin dan mengusap lengannya.

"Dua hari yang lalu kami menemukannya mati. Padahal aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya sejak sadar dari koma."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Seseorang membunuhnya."

Jawaban itu membuat Mrs. Park menatapnya sedikit kaget. "Changmin tahu siapa?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan.

Lalu keduanya terdiam dalam suasana hening yang tercipta. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap makam kecil milik anak anjing yang telah mati. Hanya diam, tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kepalaku sakit, Umma."

Panggilan dari Changmin untuk calon mertuanya. Sudah lama sekali Mrs. Park merindukan panggilan itu.

Lalu Mrs. Park menatapnya dan mengusapi lagi lengannya. "Kalau begitu masuk ke dalam, ya."

Changmin menggeleng lalu menatap Mrs. Park perlahan. "Ada sesuatu dari tanggal-tanggal itu yang tidak bisa aku ingat."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Piece of the Pain | August 20th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monday**

**August 20th, 2012**

**10:21 AM**

Taksi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang pernah dikunjunginya.

Setelah membayar, Yixing turun dari taksi tersebut dengan sekeranjang buah di tangannya. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju pintu dan mengetuknya—tidak memilih untuk menekan bel.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, dan sang pemilik rumah tampak terkejut atas kehadirannya.

"Selamat pagi~ err, menuju siang, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil—tidak bisa dipungkiri—dan mempersilahkan Yixing masuk. Lalu ia menuntunnya ke ruang tamu dan duduk bersama disana.

"Kubawakan buah. Kau ini sedang hamil, tapi tubuhmu cukup kecil."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Apa begini rasanya punya teman bicara?

"Habisnya malas makan apapun."

"Eih~ memangnya kau tidak pernah mengidam?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau ingin apapun, aku langsung mencarinya keluar."

Yixing meletakkan keranjang buah itu di meja. "Berapa bulan?" lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Um, sudah... menjelang lima."

"Wah," Yixing tersenyum lalu meminta izin untuk menyentuh perutnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk memperbolehkan. "sudah lumayan besar ya."

Kyuhyun menatap perutnya dan tersenyum miris.

"Boleh aku tahu, um... dimana ayahnya?"

Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalimat itu akan terlontar.

"Dia meninggal. Kecelakaan mobil."

Yixing menatapnya perlahan. "A-ah, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa."

"Jadi," Yixing berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang agak sedikit berubah ini. "mulai sekarang, boleh aku jadi... temanmu?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan cepat, memastikan pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"A-apa?"

"Jadi... teman? Aku cukup kesepian di Seoul, kekasihku terlalu sibuk. Dan aku akan sangat senang untuk menemanimu."

Manik mata Kyuhyun menatap Yixing lekat, mencoba mencari ketulusan. Oh, bahkan untuk menjadi teman saja Kyuhyun benar-benar mengharapkan orang yang setia. Hidupnya sudah terlalu kesepian sekarang.

"Kau yakin ingin jadi temanku? Aku... termasuk anti sosial."

"Ya ampun," Yixing meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Aku akan sangat senang menjadi temanmu. Dan berhubung kau juga butuh seorang teman untuk mengurus dirimu, aku sangat tidak keberatan."

Kyuhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mulutnya yang membulat tidak percaya, berubah menjadi segaris lengkungan senyuman yang begitu tulus.

"Terima kasih, Yixing."

_Aku tidak akan menolak bantuan untukku kali ini._

**.:o~o:.**

**Monday**

**August 20th, 2012**

**02:33 PM**

Yunho memerlukan Yoochun sekarang juga, dan beruntung setelah satu jam menunggu, akhirnya ia dapat menemuinya.

"Maaf tadi ada operasi. Jungmo bilang kau mencariku."

Dan saat ini keduanya berdiri di sebuah koridor rumah sakit yang Yunho sendiri lupa lantai berapa.

"Iya. Aku ada sesuatu." ucap Yunho tergesa. Ia segera meraih sesuatu dalam sakunya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun menerimanya bingung. "Itu adalah mayat yang bunuh diri. Namanya Choi Kyuhyun. Umur sembilan belas tahun. Dan tidak ada tanda itu di tengkuk lehernya."

Yoochun menatap Yunho lalu pada fotonya. Sesaat kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan membiarkannya berbagi berat dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Yunho mengusap wajahnya. "Sekarang sudah tanggal duapuluh dan belum diketahui kebenarannya. Apakah benar ada yang mati, tetapi korbannya belum ditemukan. Atau siklus ini terhenti."

Yoochun memejamkan mata, masih diam dalam posisinya.

"Dan tanggal Sembilan September terlalu menakutiku."

Pikiran Yoochun tersesat di berbagai kemungkinan.

"Cara lainnya kita harus menemukan Kyuhyun."

Deg!

"Untuk?" Yoochun membuka matanya dan membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Lalu menatap laki-laki berumur satu tahun lebih tua darinya dengan tajam.

"Membuat Changmin ingat, tentu saja. Kita tidak bisa diam dan menung—"

Yoochun meremas foto di tangannya lalu menekannya pada dada Yunho. "Sudah cukup Jung Yunho. Aku muak kau melibatkan Changmin." Lalu berniat untuk meninggalkannya.

Yunho membiarkan foto itu terjatuh menyentuh permukaan dingin dari lantai koridor itu. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Kuharap kau berhenti dengan ego-mu yang tinggi, Yoochun. Kau seperti mengikat Changmin dalam sangkar, dan tidak membiarkannya melihat apa kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Yoochun hanya berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

**.:o~o:.**

**Monday**

**August 20th, 2012**

**07:11 PM**

Yoochun pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya—bukan mobil baru pemberian orangtuanya—Yoochun segera masuk ke rumah dan mendapati bahwa ibunya sudah tidak disini. Ia sudah kembali ke hotel. Itu artinya Changmin sendiri.

Dengan tergesa ia menaiki lantai dua, dan menemukan Changmin di kamar mereka. Pandangannya kosong, menatap layar lapop miliknya sendiri dan Yoochun agak khawatir melihatnya.

Yoochun berjalan ke arah belakang kursi yang diduduki pemuda itu. Lalu menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut, dan membuatnya terusik.

Yoochun berusaha membaca deretan kalimat dalam layar tanpa kacamatanya. Itu... apa yang Changmin ketik beberapa bulan yang lalu mengenai Death Cycle.

"Aku menemukan ini,"

Yoochun menelan ludahnya.

"Dan mengingat sesuatu tentang Jaejoong-hyung. Bulan J-Juni... atau entahlah."

Yoochun meremas bahu Changmin.

"Lalu ada sebaris nama di kepalaku... tapi aku kesulitan..."

_Jangan. Kumohon jangan katakan kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun._

Changmin berbalik perlahan dan menatap Yoochun yang terpaksa menarik tangan dari bahunya.

"Hei, katakan, aku memiliki kenalan—mungkin—aku tidak tahu siapa. Tetapi potongan nama ini ada di otakku."

Yoochun menatapnya. Matanya memerah, tak kuasa menahan segala ketakutan yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang aku kenal... namanya Cho Kyuhyun?"

Yoochun memeluknya erat—bahkan sangat erat—hingga Changmin kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang...

**.:o~o:.**

**LANJUT BEIIIIB**


	84. Chap 8G: Other Side

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Other Side | August 23rd, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Tao, Lay, Kris, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun

**+ Cameo :** Soohyun, Henry, Shindong, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | EXO | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini | You can not stop the cycle

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8G HONEEEY

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Other Side | August 23rd, 2012**

.

**Thursday**

**August 23rd, 2012**

**12:07 PM**

"Baekhyun sudah bilang pada Tao-_ge_ agar dijemput di rumah Taemin~."

Taemin bersorak lalu memeluk Baekhyun. "Taemin cenang~!"

Baekhyun tersenyum layaknya anak kecil, lalu melepas pelukan mereka. "Minho-hyung mana? Kenapa tidak pulang bersama?"

"Um, Minho-hyung hali ini tidak cekolah lagi."

"Eh, kenapa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Key-umma bilang Minho-hyung demam. Jadi cakit lagi. Padahal balu cembuh cetelah ditablak."

Baekhyun menanggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kacian Minho-hyung. Ayo kita jenguk!"

"Ayah bilang jangan dulu. Key-umma juga melalang. Nanti kalau cudah baikan kita kecana~"

Lalu keduanya bergandengan tangan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Nanti di lumah Taemin kita main~"

"Wah, Yixing-hyung ingin ikut dong~!"

Baekhyun dan Taemin membalikkan tubuh keduanya dan mendapati Yixing sudah berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Yixing-hyung~!"

Keduanya segera berhambur memeluk Yixing. Yixing tidak menduga respon untuknya akan sebaik ini. Ditambah lagi ia sangat menyukai anak kecil.

"Kakakmu belum kembali sekolah?"

"Belum." Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Yixing. "Kemarin cekolah kok. Tapi hali ini demam."

Yixing mengangguk prihatin. Lalu ia mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan Taemin bergantian. Bersamaan dengan datangnya Yunho menaiki motornya berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, kau." Yunho membuka helm-nya dan tersenyum pada Yixing. "Kebetulan lewat sini?"

Yixing menatap Yunho dan mengangguk. Matanya melirik ke arah Taemin yang bergandengan tangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kadang aku kesini dan mengobrol dengan Taemin kalau ada waktu."

"Baik sekali. Siapa namamu? Waktu itu kau—"

"Namanya Yixing-hyung, Appa~."

Yunho melirik Taemin dan Yixing terkikik kecil. Lalu ia membungkuk ramah.

"_Bangapseumnida_. Maaf saat di rumah sakit aku tidak sempat memberitahu namaku."

Yunho mengangguk, menyisyaratkan bahwa tidak apa. Lalu ia menatap Taemin, kemudian pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun belum dijemput?"

Taemin menggeleng. "Baekhyun mau main ke lumah Taemin. Nanti dijemput~."

"Memangnya tahu alamatnya?"

Taemin mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, sudah, ayo naik ke motor. Appa buru-buru."

Yixing melihat pergerakan Taemin, lalu beralih menatap Yunho. "Ah, begini. Aku saja yang antar Taemin pulang kalau Anda buru-buru. Lagipula aku cukup kosong hari ini."

Taemin sumringah dan segera mengangguk mantap.

"Yixing-hyung saja yang antal pulang ya~. Taemin dan Baekhyun ingin belmain dengan Yixing-hyung~!"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengikuti pergerakan Taemin.

Yunho menatap anaknya lalu pada Yixing dan memandangnya tidak enak. Tetapi Yixing mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula Anda kan polisi," Yixing melirik ke arah seragam dan motor yang dipakai Yunho. "Pasti sibuk. Tapi aku juga tidak keberatan jika Anda tidak percaya padaku."

Taemin mendekat ke arah Yunho dan menggoyangkan tangannya.

"Appa~ boleh ya~? Yixing-hyung kan olang baik~."

Bukannya Yunho tidak percaya, tetapi ia merasa tidak enak kepadanya.

"Lagipula aku suka anak kecil. Jadi senang mengasuh mereka."

Melihat anaknya merengek, mau tidak mau Yunho mengangguk pasrah. Setelah sebelumnya meminta nomor _handphone _Yixing—untuk memastikan segalanya—ia mengirimkan alamat rumahnya.

Dan ia membiarkan Taemin dan Baekhyun pulang bersama Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Other Side | August 23rd, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thursday**

**August 23rd, 2012**

**02:45 PM**

Mungkin Taemin begitu merindukan sosok Changmin.

Bermain dengan Yixing mengobati sedikit kerinduannya. Ditambah dengan adanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti Kai dimatanya. Walau kepribadian mereka berbeda, tetapi dengan usia mereka yang sama mengingatkannya pada Kai.

Taemin jadi rindu masa-masa itu.

Apalagi sosok Yixing yang begitu hangat.

Taemin membiarkan Yixing mendorong ayunan yang di dudukinya dengan perlahan. Lalu Yixing berganti pada ayunan yang di duduki Baekhyun.

"Taemin kenapa?"

Taemin mengerjapkan matanya karena tanpa sadar ia melamun. Ayunannya berhenti, dan Yixing berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kalau mau _ice cream_, nanti Yixing-hyung belikan."

Taemin menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun menggenggam tali ayunan dan menatap Taemin di sampingnya.

"Yixing-hyung milip Changmin-hyung."

"Wah, siapa Changmin-hyung itu?" tanya Yixing lembut, lalu mengusap rambut Taemin.

"Hyung Taemin. Tapi Changmin-hyung lupa dengan Taemin."

Baekhyun masih mengamatinya.

"Kenapa bisa? Pasti dia tidak lupa dengan Taem—"

"Appa bilang lupa ingatan gala-gala kecelakaan."

Yixing mengangguk mengerti lalu mengusap pipi gembul anak kecil berumur enam tahun itu. Matanya bergetar. Yixing berusaha menghiburnya.

"Begini saja, kalau ada waktu libur, Yixing-hyung akan ajak kalian jalan-jalan, ya? Biar Taemin tidak sedih," Yixing melirik ke arah Baekhyun. "Ya, Baekhyunnie~?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat lalu turun dari ayunan. Dia segera mendekati Taemin dan memeluknya erat.

Yixing tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Tin! Tin!

"Siapa itu?"

"Baekhyun sudah dijemput~!" seru Baekhyun. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Taemin. "Baekhyun harus pulang dulu~."

Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, begitupula dengan Baekhyun. Yixing tertawa setelahnya.

"Ya ampun~, besok kalian bermain lagi saja. Baekhyun sekarang harus pulang karena sudah di jemput~."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Taemin menyusulnya dengan cepat.

Yixing berdiri perlahan dan memperhatikan langkah kedua anak kecil itu yang menghilang di balik pintu. Lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit, dan tersenyum miris.

Ya, walau ia belum bertemu dengan adiknya, setidaknya ada orang-orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum sekarang. Ada Kyuhyun, pemuda yang tengah mengandung dan kesepian. Ia begitu ingin menemani dan menjadi temannya. Lalu Taemin, yang menganggapnya sebagai kakak karena kehilangan sosok seseorang. Dan Baekhyun yang butuh seseorang untuk membimbingnya. Setidaknya mereka semua membantunya melewati hari, saat kekasihnya harus sibuk bekerja di kantor barunya.

Yixing tidak sadar ia melamun. Ia segera melangkah masuk ke dalam dan menyusuri ruangan-ruangan di rumah tersebut menuju pintu utama. Disana ia melihat Taemin berdiri di depan pagar dan tengah melambai pada mobil yang melaju meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Baekhyun sudah dijemput?"

Yixing berdiri di belakang Taemin lalu meremas lembut bahunya.

Taemin mengangguk. "Besok Baekhyun main lagi~"

Yixing kemudian tersenyum dan memperhatikan mobil yang menjauh itu.

**.:o~o:.**

**Thursday**

**August 23rd, 2012**

**04:00 PM**

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun pulang, Yixing menemani Taemin di rumahnya dengan mengajaknya bermain _puzzle_, atau memberikan tebak-tebakan. Lalu Yunho pulang. Yunho berterima kasih banyak karena Yixing mau menemani anaknya. Dia bilang bahwa dia memiliki _babysitter _yang terkadang dipanggil untuk menemani Taemin. Tetapi jika Yixing mau, ia diperbolehkan untuk datang berkunjung. Sekedar untuk bertemu-sapa atau bermain dengan Taemin.

Yixing bahkan sempat bertanya tentang Changmin. Dan Yunho menjelaskan sedikit, bagaimana sosok Changmin di mata anaknya. Tidak banyak yang ia ceritakan, tetapi Yixing cukup tahu.

Setelah berpamit, Yixing bergegas mencari taksi dan meminta untuk diantar ke sebuah perumahan, dimana Kyuhyun tinggal.

Hingga kini, ia sudah sampai di depan pintunya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan tersenyum melihat kehadiran Yixing.

"Sibuk ya?"

Yixing menggeleng dan masuk ke dalam. Lalu keduanya melangkah menuju ruang tamu yang sudah Yixing hapal letaknya.

"Aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Biasanya tidak datang sore."

"Ah, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Yixing bernapas lega setelah itu. "Tadi aku bermain ke rumah kenalan baruku. Seorang anak kecil, lucu sekali. Lagipula aku suka anak kecil, jadi aku senang."

Kyuhyun menangguk-angguk mendengarkannya.

"Dia kehilangan sosok kakaknya, jadi dia menganggapku seperti_nya_."

"Kasihan," tutur Kyuhyun prihatin. "Tapi kau baik sekali pada orang yang baru kau kenal."

Yixing terkekeh sebentar. "Aku datang ke Korea untuk mencari teman, bukan musuh. Kalau aku dingin pada orang-orang, tidak lucu bukan?"

"Benar, benar. Punya banyak teman itu banyak keuntungannya."

"Oh ya," Yixing tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun. "kapan-kapan aku ajak kau jalan-jalan ya? Kulitmu itu putih pucat, harus banyak terkena sinar matahari. Baik juga lho untuk kandunganmu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja, toh tidak ada salahnya.

"Sekalian kita beli perlengkapan untuk anakmu nanti. Empat bulan lagi kan lahir~ harus sudah disiapkan segalanya."

Kyuhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya perlahan. "Err.. apa tidak merepotkan? Maksudku... aku sama sekali—"

"Hei, aku bukan orang sibuk disini. Aku tidak punya kegiatan," _selain mencari adikku_. "Jadi tenang saja, ya?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, tetapi agak ragu.

Yixing memiringkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya. "Aku iri lho padamu."

"Padaku?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Apa yang harus kau irikan dari orang sepertiku?"

"Kau bisa hamil, itu sebuah mukzizat. Aku yang berharap memiliki anak dari kekasihku, ternyata tidak bisa hamil. Aku hanya laki-laki biasa."

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedikit. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

Walau jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia menyesal karena sudah hamil... dan ditinggal _pergi_ oleh orang yang telah menanamkan benih pada dirinya.

**.:o~o:.**

**Klik next dan tinggalkan revieww**


	85. Chap 8H: Déjà Vu

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Déjà Vu | August 26th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Tao, Lay, Kris, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun

**+ Cameo :** Soohyun, Henry, Shindong, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | EXO | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini | You can not stop the cycle

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8H! AYO REVIEEEEEW

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Déjà Vu | August 26th, 2012**

.

**Sunday**

**August 26th, 2012**

**07:09 AM**

Changmin memperhatikan Yoochun yang mengenakan jas-nya. Lalu menghilang dari pandangannya dan kembali dengan tergesa. Kemudian ia tampak mencari sesuatu, dan menghilang lagi.

Tampaknya ia terburu-buru.

Changmin hanya diam di kursi meja makan dan menunggunya kembali.

Lalu, sekitar tiga menit kemudian Yoochun kembali padanya. "Aku harus pergi bekerja, Sayang. Ada panggilan darurat."

Changmin menangguk dan membiarkan Yoochun menghampirinya. Yoochun mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, lalu mencium kepalanya.

"Jaga dirimu, Sayang. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku." Lalu Yoochun tersadar. "Dengan telepon rumah maksudku. Kalau sempat, kubelikan kau _handphone _baru."

Changmin mengangguk saja. Yoochun mencium keningnya dengan begitu lama, dan kemudian menatapnya lekat. Hendak ia mencium bibir Changmin, pemuda itu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Sudah sana berangkat. Kalau telat, kau yang repot."

Yoochun mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengusap rambut Changmin dengan penuh sayang.

"Hari selasa kau _check-up_ ya, _Honey_."

Changmin mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan setelah itu Yoochun benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Déjà Vu | August 26th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunday**

**August 26th, 2012**

**03:05 PM**

Changmin berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Ini baru duabelas hari setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan ia rasa ia sudah cukup pulih untuk keluar rumah. Changmin ingin menikmati bulan pertama musim gugur, yang masih terlalu dini untuk melihat banyak daun yang berguguran. Biasanya daun lebih banyak dan cepat gugur bulan September, mendekati Oktober. Jadi dingin belum terlalu terasa. Hawanya masih lumayan hangat, karena belum jauh dari berakhirnya musim panas.

Otaknya menemukan sebuah pergulatan yang tidak menentu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, banyak sekali yang menyeruak. Ada banyak nama di pikirannya. Jaejoong, pemuda yang ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Lalu sebuah nama... Cho Kyuhyun? Changmin tidak tahu siapa, bahkan Yoochun tidak mau menjawabnya berulang kali Changmin bertanya. Dan Taemin, anak kecil itu... Changmin berusaha mengingat memorinya dengan Taemin, tetapi ia kesulitan. Sangat kesulitan.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Apa karena ia terlalu memikirkan banyak hal? Terlalu memaksa otaknya?

Srrr

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari dalam hidungnya. Ia menyentuhnya secara perlahan, dan kepalanya refleks tertunduk. Lalu ia menarik tangannya untuk melihat.

Mimisan.

Mengapa tiba-tiba? Apa dia belum benar-benar pulih? Tapi ia tidak pernah mimisan sebelumnya—sejak keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Awas!"

Bruk!

Ckiiit

BRAK!

Changmin merasakan ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya, hingga ia terjatuh membanting trotoar dengan lumayan keras. Kemudian setelah itu yang Changmin dengan adalah suara benturan yang teramat keras, lalu teriakan orang-orang yang panik. Changmin memejamkan matanya erat. Melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Dejavu.

Dia pernah mengalami hal ini.

"Gwenchana?"

Changmin meremas kepalanya erat, lalu menggeram. Changmin merasakan tubuh seseorang yang berada di atasnya—yang mendorongnya—menyingkir darinya lalu menggoyangkan bahunya. Kemudian Changmin mendengar langkah orang-orang menuju ke arahnya.

Sialnya, otaknya memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ada suara, berbeda dari suara sebelumnya. Lalu pertanyaan yang sama dari berbagai suara. Tetapi Changmin belum berani untuk membuka matanya. Dia masih meremas rambutnya kuat, berusaha menemukan kepingan-kepingan memori di kepalanya.

Lalu suara-suara itu terdengar lebih banyak, dan Changmin merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Dia dibawa ke sebuah bangku—Changmin merasakannya ketika punggungnya menyentuh permukaan bangku yang terbuat dari kayu. Banyak yang menanyakan keadaannya, ada juga suara yang menyuruh orang-orang untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ada juga sapuan lembut di daerah hidungnya—ada yang menyeka darahnya.

Tetapi kepala ini terlalu berat.

Lalu Changmin memberanikan diri untuk membua matanya, walau ia kesulitan. Dan mendapati ia berbaring di bangku taman, kepalanya berada di paha seseorang. Di sekelilingnya ada banyak orang, tetapi satu di hadapannya membuat ia menatapnya.

Changmin tidak mengenalnya, tetapi ia rasa orang itu sering berada di rumah sakit dan Changmin sering sekali melihatnya tanpa sengaja.

"Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit!"

Changmin mengaarahkan pandangannya ke samping secara perlahan, lalu menggeleng. Tangannya meremas kembali kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Anak muda, kau baik-baik saja?" suara seorang perempuan tua kini terdengar oleh Changmin. Tetapi matanya menutup kembali. "Kalau pemuda ini tidak menolongmu, kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Tapi Changmin tahu siapa pemuda yang wanita tua itu maksud. Karena Changmin berusaha membuka mata lagi, dan melihat jari wanita tua itu menunjuk ke arah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Orang yang sering ia lihat di rumah sakit.

"Hidungnya berdarah."

"Apa kau terluka di bagian lain?"

"_Apa kau terluka di bagian lain?"_

Ada yang ia ingat. Changmin pernah melewati kejadian seperti ini. Persis seperti ini.

"_Orang itu pingsan."_

"_Mereka akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."_

Changmin masih memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk mencari serpihan memori itu.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa? Kepalamu terbentur keras tadi. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat panik."_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih."_

"_Sama-sama."_

Suara panik dari orang-orang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia tidak bisa mencari—meraih—memori itu. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa di kepalanya juga menghambatnya.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Adakah yang mengenalnya? Siapa namamu?"

"_Oh, namaku Kim Junho. Namamu?"_

Deg!

Changmin membuka matanya dengan cepat.

Dia ingat! Ada satu kepingan yang dia ingat! Seseorang bernama Kim Junho menyelamatkannya dari sebuah mobil yang hampir menabraknya! Dan kejadiannya persis di tempat ini!

Mata Changmin membulat sempurna ke arah depan, dan pandangannya jatuh pada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Lalu ia menjerit keras.

Dan jatuh pingsan.

**.:o~o:.**

**Sunday**

**August 26th, 2012**

**05:25 PM**

Setelah sadar, Changmin sudah mendapati Yoochun berada di sampingnya.

Bau rumah sakit kembali menguar di indra penciumannya. Tetapi ia terlalu lemah untuk meronta dan memaksa untuk pulang. Karena Yoochun hanya menatapnya khawatir.

"Kenapa keluar rumah sendiri?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau—bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu tidak ada? Apa jadinya—" Yoochun menghentikan kalimatnya dan menahan gejolak di dadanya. Lalu ia memeluk Changmin dengan erat. "Aku sangat khawatir. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Tangan Changmin menyentuh lengan Yoochun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku hanya bosan... dan keluar."

Yoochun menggeleng, masih memeluk Changmin. Lalu menggeleng lagi berulang kali.

Pelukan itu bahkan tidak terlepas walau Changmin meminta.

"Aku tidak mau di rumah sakit."

"Kau harus disini, Sayang."

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Banyak memori yang harus aku cari diluar sana."

**.:o~o:.**

**HOLLAAAAA**

**SAYA DATANG LAGIIII DENGAN 4 CHAPIEEE**

**MAAF UNTUK SEKARANG MUNGKIN BANYAK YANG PENDEK, KARENA BEBERAPA SCENE TIDAK BISA DISIMPAN DI CHAPIE-CHAPIE SEKARNG**

**u,u**

**Budidayakan memberi review ya**

**Saya juga membutuhkan timbal balik dari kalian**

**YOSH!**

**THANKS A LOT GUUUYSS!**

**Semoga kalian ga bosen sama ff saya yang satu ini yaaaaaaa**

**Lama-lama bakal ada titik terangnya koooo :)**

**So, mind to RnR?**


	86. Chap 8I: Strange Relationship

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Strange Relationship | August 28th, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Tao, Lay, Kris, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun

**+ Cameo :** Soohyun, Henry, Shindong, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | EXO | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini | You can not stop the cycle

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8I! AYO REVIEEEEEW u,u

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Strange Relationship | August 28th, 2012**

.

**Tuesday**

**August 28th, 2012**

**07:00 AM**

Sebenarnya Changmin lebih ingin pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan lagi seperti lusa kemarin, mungkin hanya dengan cara seperti itu ia dapat mendapatkan kepingan-kepingan memori.

Tetapi Yoochun melarangnya, dan jujur saja Changmin tidak suka.

Yoochun seperti menghalanginya dari _sesuatu_.

Jadi hari ini ia akan ikut ke rumah sakit. Lagipula Changmin perlu _check up_ untuk keadaannya.

Changmin meraih segelas susu yang tersisa tinggal setengahnya. Sementara Yoochun sibuk membereskan beberapa keperluannya, dan muncul ke dapur setelah selesai. Changmin meletakkan gelas susunya yang kini sudah habis lalu berdiri dan membiarkan Yoochun mencium keningnya.

Tetapi Changmin menghindar ketika Yoochun akan mencium bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

Changmin menggeleng lalu merapikan pakaian Yoochun. Yoochun memperhatikannya dan tidak bisa membiarkan tangannya diam. Ia mengusapi rambut Changmin dan melihat si empunya meliriknya sedikit.

"Aku sudah tidak pernah menciummu sejak kembali dari koma."

Changmin menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak mau dicium."

"Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu tidak pernah Changmin jawab. Yoochun mendesah dan membuat Changmin menatapnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ada yang salah?"

"Dari?" Changmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapapun."

Changmin mengulum bibir bawahnya lalu menjauhkan pandangannya sedetik, kemudian kembali lagi pada Yoochun.

"Dari kita berdua."

Yoochun tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan tetapi Changmin mengerti hanya dengan menatapnya.

"Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Yoochun tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Dan sepertinya aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang intim denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Hyung mengacaukan pikiranku. Hyung menutup semuanya. Kumohon biarkan aku dengan _pikiranku_ sendiri dalam beberapa waktu. Aku ingin mencari tahu semuanya. Ketika bersama Hyung aku merasa seperti... _terhalang_ untuk menemukan sesuatu."

Changmin yakin tidak menemukan ekspresi apapun di wajah Yoochun—terlalu sulit dibaca. Dia hanya membiarkan Yoochun merengkuh tubuhnya cukup erat dalam beberapa menit.

Tangan Yoochun sedikit bergetar.

Sayangnya, Changmin bisa membaca gerak tubuh Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Strange Relationship | August 28th, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tuesday**

**August 28th, 2012**

**10:05 AM**

Soohyun menjanjikan untuk bertemu hari ini dan Junsu menyetujuinya.

Seperti biasanya Tao mengantar Junsu untuk terapi. Ketika keduanya sudah sampai di ruangan Soohyun, ia menyambutnya dengan ramah seperti biasanya.

Memulai percakapan dengan menanyakan kabar, lalu hal-hal umum lainnya. Kemudian tentang perkembangan dari otot-otot kaki Junsu dan kini berakhir pada mulainya terapi.

Tao memilih untuk menunggu di luar ruangan, lalu karena bosan ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan.

Lalu Tao melihat Changmin berjalan di koridor.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**August 28th, 2012**

**10:25 AM**

"Aku suka suasana pagi."

Kyuhyun melirik Yixing yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menatap langit dan tersenyum. Hidupnya seperti tidak pernah ditimpa masalah. Kyuhyun yakin selama beberapa hari ini mengenalnya, Yixing tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

"Siang juga aku suka. Ah, sore dan malam hari juga."

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan ketika Yixing melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau harus sering keluar, Kyuhyun. Kulitmu itu jarang terkena sinar matahari."

"Aku tidak suka berada diluar."

Yixing memiringkan wajahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Sendiri. Tidak menyenangkan."

Yixing melebarkan lengkungan di bibirnya lalu menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. "Sekarang kau punya aku, bukan? Aku temanmu, aku akan menemanimu keluar."

"Biasanya aku keluar seperlunya."

"Sekarang kau akan keluar hampir setiap hari denganku. Lagipula calon anakmu juga perlu merasakan hangatnya mentari."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

Lalu Yixing menarik tangannya dengan lembut dan membawanya kembali berjalan. Berawal dari taman, kini keduanya sampai di sebuah supermarket tanpa direncakanan.

"Kita beli makanan bergizi untukmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika Yixing meraih sebuah _trolley_ dan mendorongnya.

Yixing meliriknya sembari tertawa kecil. "Kenapa? Aku terlihat seperti seorang suami ya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Keduanya tertawa lagi lalu berjalan menuju area buah-buahan. Yixing memilih beberapa buah yang sekiranya dapat membantu perkembangan untuk janin Kyuhyun. Terkadang berdebat sedikit ketika Kyuhyun merengek ingin nanas, tetapi Yixing melarangnya. Kemudian mereka menuju area sayuran, dan Kyuhyun segera bergidik ngeri. Yixing akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membenci sayuran, tetapi Yixing memaksanya untuk memakan walau satu jenis—dan ia yang akan memasaknya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawan.

Lalu mereka menuju counter lainnya, seeperti susu untuk ibu hamil, dan yang lainnya. Kyuhyun bersumpah, setelah mengenal Yixing, otot di sekitar bibirnya terasa tidak kaku lagi. Yixing membuatnya banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Seringkali Kyuhyun melupakan masalah utamanya.

Mungkin ia memang butuh teman disisinya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Yixing.

Setelah berbelanja, Yixing memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun—karena ia tidak mungkin melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Pertama, Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak sanggup untuk berjalan-jalan lama karena ia lebih sering mengurung diri di rumah. Kedua, Yixing tahu Kyuhyun belum sarapan, jadi ia berniat untuk membuatkannya makanan—walau Yixing tahu bahwa acara makan itu tidak akan bernama sarapan tetapi makan siang.

Yixing berjalan menuju meja makan dimana Kyuhyun menunggunya disana. Dia membawa semangkuk _miyeok guk_ dan menaruhnya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Okay, aku tahu ini bukan sayuran yang aku janjikan, tapi sup rumput laut ini juga bagus untukmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Yixing perlahan. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku suka mengurusmu."

"Hei, itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku~."

Yixing terkekeh lalu duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dia meraih sendok dan mengambil sesuap sup lalu mendekatkannya pada mulut Kyuhyun. "_Say_ 'Aah~'"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan. "Aaa~," lalu ia memakannya.

"Enak?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan meminta disuapi lagi. Dan Yixing melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Kyuhyun suka Yixing memperlakukannya dengan begitu peduli. Tetapi sayang, dia bukan Changmin.

"Kau manis,"

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yixing. Yixing hanya memainkan sendok pada mangkuk sup sembari memberikan senyuman tipis.

"Mirip adikku."

"Adik?" Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Kau tinggal disini dengan adikmu? Kenapa tidak diajak juga kem—"

"Itu alasan lainku disini."

Mereka bertatapan. Yixing meletakkan sendok perlahan.

"Aku pindah kemari karena kekasihku dipindahtugaskan. Aku ikut saja, toh selama enam tahun ini aku mencari adikku yang hilang."

"Eh?"

Yixing berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. "Aku tahu dia masih _ada_, aku bisa merasakannya. Maka aku masih berusaha untuk mencarinya."

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak bertanya apapun terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian memang tidak mirip sepertinya, tapi salah satu sifat kalian yang sama itu menonjol sekali. Kalian dingin, tertutup... padahal sebenarnya rapuh."

"Aku tidak—"

"Dan manja~," Yixing terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia pergi meninggalkan aku dan keluarga, padahal semua orang menyayanginya."

"Mungkin ada yang membuatnya... muak."

"Siapa? Ayah? Ibu? Ya Tuhan, mereka sangat memanjakannya~."

Kyuhyun menumpu lengannya di atas meja. "Lingkungan sekitarnya?"

Yixing tampak berpikir. "Dia... sering di _bully_ di sekolah. Tapi kurasa bukan itu alasannya. Aku yakin—"

"Atau kau?"

Yixing menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Aku?"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Entahlah, mungkin iri, dendam, sirik atau apapun."

Yixing tampak mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Tetapi ketika Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, Yixing segera menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak mungkin karena aku."

"Jawaban yang sebenarnya ada pada adikmu. Jadi, kau harus menemukannya."

Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak menemukan sedetik pun raut tanpa senyuman itu. Yixing tetap tersenyum walau kenyataannya ia bersedih.

"Aku juga pergi dari keluargaku. Mungkin bukan karena iri... tetapi merasa tidak berguna."

Yixing menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya kakak. Kedua orantuaku sangat membanggakannya. Dia pintar, selalu mendapat peringkat pertama semasa sekolahnya." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri selalu menjuarai olimpiade matematika. Setidaknya aku setara dengannya. Tetapi yang membuat kita berbeda adalah dia anak yang penurut sementara aku tidak mau diatur. Jadi mereka lebih menyayanginya daripada aku. Dan merasa tidak dibutuhkan, aku pergi memisahkan diri dari mereka."

"Kau tidak bohong?"

Kyuhyun terkikik. "Aku tinggal sendiri sekarang. Kau lihat kebohongan apa disini?"

"Um... rumah ini?"

"Oh," Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. "Orangtuaku tetap mengirimiku uang, pesan dari nenek dan kakekku. Dan rumah ini juga mereka yang belikan."

"Kau tahu dimana mereka?"

"Aku tidak peduli dimana mereka." Kyuhyun tertawa. "Toh mereka juga tidak peduli terhadapku."

Yixing diam,

"Aku memang ditakdirkan hidup sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengharapkanku. Sudah tidak ada—"

dan berdiri lalu merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

**.:o~o:.**

**Tuesday**

**August 28th, 2012**

**11:35 AM**

Hari ini Baekhyun merengek ingin bermain di rumah Taemin, jadi Tao akan menjemputnya jam tiga nanti. Itu artinya masih sekitar tiga setengah jam lagi. Jadi ia hanya diam di rumah sakit, menunggu Junsu selesai dari terapinya.

Tetapi ia melihat Changmin berkali-kali di koridor yang sama. Dan kali ini, _tanpa sengaja_ keduanya bertabrakan di koridor itu. Tao membantu Changmin yang hampir terjatuh.

"Terima kas—" Changmin menelan kalimatnya ketika melihat wajah Tao yang tersenyum padanya. "Kau... yang menolongku lusa lalu, bukan?"

"Masih ingat ternyata?"

"Ya Tuhan," Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin lusa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku, mungkin mobil itu sudah—"

"Tidak apa. Apa pingsanmu kemarin yang membuatmu ada di rumah sakit sekarang?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Aniya. Aku hanya _check up_ kemari. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan sempat koma jadi—ah ya, maaf, aku malah bercerita seperti ini. Namaku Shim Changmin." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah.

"Huang Zitao."

"Bahasa koreamu cukup fasih ya?"

Tao terkekeh pelan. "Tidak juga. Kadang jika ada yang berbicara cepat, aku sedikit tidak mengerti."

"Oh ya, kenapa ada disini?"

"Aku mengantar kakak, ia sakit." Lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Apa kita bisa mengobrol? Aku tidak ada teman untuk bicara. Lagipula sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang."

Changmin tidak memikirkan Yoochun kali ini. Dia mengangguk dan keduanya turun menuju kantin rumah sakit di lantai dasar.

Lalu keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin itu, walau belum memesan apapun.

"Umurmu berapa Zitao?"

"Tao, panggil Tao saja." Tao tersenyum. "Dan umurku duapuluh satu tahun."

"Whoa, dua tahun dibawahku~," seru Changmin.

Tao hanya tersenyum.

"So, ayo ceritakan tentang apapun. Aku mendengarkan~."

Tao menggeleng. "Gege lebih dahulu."

"Aigo~ kau sopan sekali. Panggil 'hyung' saja, telingaku lebih akrab dengan panggilan 'hyung' daripada 'gege'."

"Okay. Hyung lebih dahulu."

"Kau saja Tao~," ucap Changmin. "tanya aku sesuatu."

Tao memilih untuk mengalah. "_Arasseo_. Kenapa hyung pingsan saat itu?"

"Ah, jadi begini, setelah kecelakaan itu aku amnesia. Ketika kau menolongku, ada serpihan memori yang aku ingat... tetapi aku kesulitan, dan rasanya sangat sakit. Mungkin itu yang membuatku pingsan."

"Aku kira gara-gara aku. Aku mendorongmu cukup keras waktu itu."

Changmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, kok~. Tanya lagi yang lain~."

"Apa ya?" Tao tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa."

"Okay, sekarang aku saja yang tanya. Apa Tao punya keinginan dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Tao menarik seulas senyuman dengan sebuah arti di dalamnya. "Aku ingin punya kakak yang pengertian, yang bisa menjagaku. Sayangnya kakakku sekarang sedang sakit, jadi aku yang merawatnya. Aku merasa seperti kakaknya sekarang."

"Eoh? Tao pasti merindukan sosok kakak, ya?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, anggap aku sebagai kakak Tao saja~."

Tao menatap Changmin.

"Aku bisa menjaga Tao, kok. Walau kita baru saling kenal, tapi kita sudah berteman bukan? Aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai adik mulai saat ini juga~."

"Apa... tidak apa?"

"Tentu saja~." Changmin mendekat dan mengacak rambut Tao. "Mulai sekarang, anggap aku sebagai kakak kandungmu, okay?"

Tao mengangguk, dengan arti lain.

Disisi lain, Jungmo tidak sengaja melihat Yoochun yang tengah memperhatikan isi kantin dari arah pintu masuk. Ia menghampirinya, lalu bertanya mengapa ia disini.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu, sejak kapan Changmin dekat dengan orang yang selalu mengantar Junsu ke rumah sakit ini."

Matanya masih mengarah pada mereka.

**.:o~o:.**

**MAAF YA BARU UPDATE u,u**

**Belakangan ini aku sibuk bangeeeet**

**Hari ini juga harus pergi, jadi cuma bisa update satu chapie**

**Lagian aku ingin tahu berapa yang review**

**Dulu ada puluhan tiap chapie, sekarang cuma kisaran 8-14 u,u**

**Apa readers sudah pada bosen ya?**

**Okay, segini doang ya cuap cuapnyaaa**

**Yang penasaran boleh nagihin (?) apapun di kotak revieeeew**

**Kalau udah ga sibuk janji update cepet lagiiii**

**Seeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *tebarlope***


	87. Chap 8J: Black Whisper

**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** The Time: Black Whisper | August 31st, 2012

**Cast :**

**+ Main Cast :** YooMinKyu (YoochunxChangminxKyuhyun)

**+ Other Cast :** Yunho, Taemin, Jungmo, Junsu, Tao, Lay, Kris, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Minho, OnKey, Baekhyun

**+ Cameo :** Soohyun, Henry, Shindong, KiVin (KiseopxKevin), HanChul, Siwon, Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eli, T.O.P, GD, Kangin, Sooman, Jay, Seungri, Daesung, Alexander, SooSun (SooyoungxSunny), YulSic (YurixJessica), YoonSeo (YoonaxSeohyun), Narsha, Thunder, Mir, Joon

**+ Say 'Goodbye' to :** Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum, Kai, Zhoumi, Jaejoong, Junho, Se7en and who's next?

**[DBSK | Super Junior | SHINee | TRAX | EXO | Big Bang | U-Kiss | Se7en | MBLAQ]**

**[SNSD | B.E.G]**

**Genre :** Mystery | Crime | Romance | Horror

**Rated :** PG-15 | T semi M deh untuh semua chap~

**Type :** Yaoi

**Length :** Chapter

**Summary :** Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini | You can not stop the cycle

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik Tuhan! Dan mereka saling memiliki!

**Warning :** Setelah selama ini nulis alur kecepetan, ternyata ALUR DIBUAT SANGAT LAMBAT! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO(s) and Miss TYPO! This is YAOI fic! Boyxboy! Don't Like Don't Read!

**A/n : **8J! AYO REVIEEEEEW u,u

.

.

.

.

**The Time: Black Whisper | August 31st, 2012**

.

**Fri****day**

**August ****31st****h, 2012**

**10****:0****3**** AM**

Changmin berjalan di koridor rumah sakit lantai limabelas, lantai teratas di bangunan itu. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia ikut ke rumah sakit karena Yoochun memintanya. Dia tidak membiarkan Changmin sendiri di rumah dan Changmin agak jengkel dengan perlakuan itu.

Langkahnya membawa ia ke jendela besar—berfungsi sebagai pengganti dinding—dan berdiri disana. Matanya mengarah pada pemandangan yang tersuguhkan. Dan salah satu tangannya menyentuh permukaan kaca itu.

Dia berusaha berpikir tentang semuanya.

Tentang semua kejadian yang menimpanya.

Dan seluruh serpihan memori itu.

Changmin merogoh sakunya dan meraih _handphone_ baru miliknya. Dia mencari kontak seseorang yang Yoochun tambahkan; total dia hanya memiliki sembilan kontak. Lalu menghubunginya.

"Ayah, kapan kau ada waktu luang untukku?"

Ada beberapa jeda sebelum Changmin membalas kembali.

"Baiklah. Hari minggu Ayah harus datang ke rumah. Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanyakan."

**.**

**.**

**The Time**

**Black Whisper | ****August ****31st****h, 2012**

A Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Kau terpilih untuk mengikuti permainan ini"

**Time to Play**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fri****day**

**August ****31st****h, 2012**

**12****:****23****P****M**

Tengah hari.

Dia menunggu Yoochun untuk makan siang, tapi setelah ia bertanya pada salah satu staf, ia mengatakan bahwa Yoochun cukup sibuk karena menangani operasi. Jadi Changmin terpaksa diam di kafetaria—kantin—dan memesan _bori cha_—tidak berselera memesan makanan.

Jarinya memainkan _handphone _pada sebuah aplikasi _game_. Ya, setidaknya ini mengisi kekosongannya. Changmin harap ia mendapatkan teman bicara.

Dan beruntungnya ia saat seseorang duduk di kursi hadapannya.

"Dimana Yoochun?"

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Jungmo duduk disana sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ada operasi."

"_Oh_, begitu." Jungmo menatapnya kemudian. "Yoochun memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil, ya? Sampai-sampai kau harus menghabiskan waktu setiap hari disini."

Changmin mematikan aplikasi dan kemudian meletakkan _handphone _itu di samping gelas _bori cha_-nya. "Jujur saja, aku tidak suka Yoochun-_hyung _memperlakukanku seperti itu."

"Aku saja prihatin padamu." Jungmo terkekeh. "Bilang saja kau tidak mau."

"Dia terlalu khawatir padaku."

Jungmo mengetukkan jarinya ke dagu. "Aku tahu hal itu. Tapi disisi lain itu bagus. Artinya kau tahu seberapa tulus ia padamu. Seberapa besar rasa tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Namun respon Changmin diluar dugaan Jungmo. "Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa mandiri. Lihat! Aku rasa aku sudah pulih, tapi dia tetap melarangku untuk bekerja."

"Datang saja ke NCIS kalau begitu."

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, mencerna ucapannya.

"_Eh_, aku tidak menyuruhmu macam-macam ya. Aku tidak ingin disalahkan Yoochun karena menyarankan hal ini, tapi mengapa tak kau datang saja ke NCIS?"

Dia benar. Jungmo benar.

"Ya mungkin itu bisa meyakinkan Yoochun bahwa kau sudah bisa bekerja."

"Kau benar, _Hyung_."

Jungmo tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya aku akan datang kesana har—"

"_Ah_, Jungmo." Kalimat Changmin terpotong saat seseorang menghampiri meja keduanya, dan membuat Jungmo berbalik. "Kau dicari Dokter Sooman."

Jungmo berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangguk. Kemudian dia menatap Changmin. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Bukankah_ Hyung _sedang istirahat?"

"Kalau ada panggilan tugas, aku harus apa?" Jungmo terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Changmin. "Nah, aku tinggal ya?"

Changmin mengangguk perlahan dan Jungmo pun beranjak keluar kafetaria bersama orang itu. Dan Changmin berpikir bahwa dia akan kesepian lagi. Tapi ternyata dugaan itu kembali salah saat seseorang duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Jungmo.

"Wah, _Hyung_ banyak kenalan dokter rupanya."

"_Eh_?" Changmin mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Tao."

Tao—orang itu—tersenyum cukup manis sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya. "_Ah_, aku belum pernah kemari."

"Kakakmu sedang _check up_?"

"_Yeah_, terapi rutin." Tao mengembalikan pandangannya pada Changmin dan menumpu dagunya dengan tangan. "_Hyung_ kemari untuk _check up_?"

"Tidak. Hari ini aku hanya mengantar kekasihku bekerja."

"_Oh_~ _Hyung_ sudah punya kekasih ternyata." Tao terkikik. "Apa itu sudah lama?"

"Begitulah." Changmin tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin kami akan segera menikah jika sifatnya tidak kekanakkan."

"Kekanakkan bagaimana?"

"Terlalu _overprotective_. Aku merasa tidak bebas."

"Kenapa tidak Hyung tinggalkan saja?"

**Deg!**

Changmin segera menatap Tao dan terdiam.

"Hidupmu mungkin akan lebih tenang tanpanya." Lanjutnya tanpa beban sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Aku tidak bisa." Changmin berkata pelan seperti berbisik.

Tao terkekeh. "Aku hanya bicara. Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengikutinya." Lalu kembali menatap Changmin.

Hanya saja Changmin tidak bicara lagi.

"_Hyung_," seru Tao. "aku jarang keluar rumah. _Hyung_ mau tidak mengajakku berjalan-jalan lain waktu? Aku akan sangat senang."

"_Um_, boleh." Changmin mengangguk. "Aku rasa aku juga perlu keluar. Tao ingin kemana?"

"Dongdaemun, Banpo Bridge, dan tempat lainnya. Aku juga ingin tahu rasanya makan di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan."

Changmin tertawa sampai punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi. "Memangnya belum pernah mencobanya?"

Tao hanya menggeleng dan hal itu membuat Changmin tertawa lagi.

"Astaga! Kalau begitu nanti kita cari hari untuk pergi bersama." Changmin melirik _handphone_-nya lalu mendorongnya pelan ke arah Tao. "Simpan nomormu disitu."

"_Hyung_ jangan menertawakanku seperti itu." Changmin bisa melihat Tao mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya sambil meraih _handphone_ dan mengetikkan nomor. "Itu terdengar memalukan. Seakan-akan aku ini alien dari planet mana."

"Tapi itu lucu." Changmin menerima _handphone_-nya kembali dan memeriksa sebuah kontak baru. "Kau seperti turis. _Ah_, tidak. Turis saja kurasa sudah pernah mendatangi tempat-tempat itu."

"Tolong alihkan pembicaraannya~."

Changmin terkikik dan mendekat untuk mengacak rambut Tao.

"_Hei_, _Hyung_! Kau mengacak rambutku~!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Changmin tertawa kecil.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya~!"

"_Oh_, mulai saat ini kau akan terus menerimanya~."

Tao menyipitkan matanya pura-pura menghakimi, namun hal itu malah mengundang tawa lagi bagi Changmin.

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"_Hyung_ jangan terlalu sering tertawa. Kau bisa dianggap gila."

"Dan orang-orang akan berpikir kau mengobrol dengan orang gila."

"_Aish_."

Tawa Changmin terdengar puas saat melihat Tao kalah telak.

"_Hyung_, berhentilah. Ayo kita keluar." kata Tao. Ia berdiri dan menunggu Changmin. "Kita ke taman rumah sakit. Cuacanya sedang bagus."

Changmin mengangguk sambil memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku celana lalu berdiri. Tao berjalan lebih dahulu dan Changmin mengikutinya sampai keluar. Kemudian keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju taman.

"Wajahmu itu berbeda dengan kepribadianmu." Changmin memulai obrolan kembali.

"Maksud _Hyung_?"

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang keras dari luar. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau itu polos."

Tao mengamati keadaan taman ketika mereka sampai. "Kau harus menarik ucapanmu kembali."

"_Eh_, kenapa?"

"Aku itu tidak polos. Karakter itu sangat menjijikkan." Tao melirik Changmin. "Aku ini kan berkharisma." tambahnya.

Changmin kembali tertawa dibuatnya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"_Eih_, itu benar." Tao mengarahkan langkah mereka pada satu bangku taman yang kosong, kemudian duduk disana bersama Changmin.

"_Okay_, _okay_." Changmin memilih mengalah sambil berusaha berhenti menertawakannya.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap ke atas, tepatnya ke arah dahan daun dari pohon di belakang mereka.

"_Hyung_," lalu Tao memanggilnya pelan.

Changmin hanya menyahutnya dengan gumaman.

"Apa kau takut mati?"

"Mati?" Changmin agak tergelak, tapi tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"_Hum_. Semua orang takut mati. Kau?"

"Aku…" Changmin tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ditakutkan dari kematian."

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Ada yang salah dengan kalimat itu.

Changmin tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan itu membuat Tao menatapnya.

Benar-benar ada yang salah dari keyakinannya dahulu.

Ia bukan orang yang takut akan kematian. Tidak. Sampai sesuatu terjadi…

—tapi Changmin tidak ingat hal itu!

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya secara tidak sadar dan mulai meremas rambutnya. Serpihan-serpihan memori itu mulai bermunculan. Tapi bayangannya tidak jelas, semuanya buram, semuanya tampak kabur. Changmin mendengar Tao memanggil namanya, tapi ada paksaan dalam ingatannya yang membuatnya kesakitan.

Lalu ia menjerit, sampai jatuh pingsan.

Bersamaan dengan Junsu yang diantar Soohyun menggunakan kursi rodanya ke taman.

Junsu hanya menatap Tao yang memperhatikan Changmin.

**.:o~o:.**

**Fri****day**

**August ****31st****h, 2012**

**02****:****44****P****M**

Di sebuah ruang rawat sekitar dua jam kemudian.

Changmin tersadar sambil mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ada denyutan sakit di kepalanya. Bahkan matanya terasa sangat sakit saat berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, ia dapat mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"_Ukh_… dimana aku?"

"Kau pingsan tadi." Tao tersenyum simpul.

Changmin mengurut kepalanya yang masih berdenyut. "L-lagi?"

"Begitulah." Tao menarik lengan Changmin perlahan lalu mengusapinya. "Coba makan banyak kenari. Kenari itu meningkatkan memori."

Sedangkan Changmin hanya mengangguk saja sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelumnya.

"_Ah_, iya, tadi ada seorang dokter—sepertinya dia kekasihmu. Dia melihatku menggendongmu sampai kamar ini, tapi dia terlihat tidak peduli. Bahkan sempat kudengar dia mengatakan sesuatu."

Dengan cepat Changmin mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tao.

"Dia bilang kau _menyusahkan_."

**Deg!**

"A-apa?"

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. Ada beberapa percakapan yang bercampur. Beberapa terdengar seperti 'kenapa tidak bilang?!' dan 'kau sedang di ruang operasi' atau semacamnya. Dan setelah itu pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Soohyun beserta seorang dokter lainnya.

Dia Yoochun, yang membulatkan matanya karena melihat sosok Tao.

Dan Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Pergilah. Aku tidak butuh kau disini, Yoochun-_hyung_."

Yoochun merasa ia baru datang dan tidak mengerti apa-apa semakin membulatkan matanya. Lalu matanya mengarah pada Tao yang tersenyum dengan sebuah arti kepadanya.

**.:o~o:.**

**HAIIIIIIIII *sembunyidibelakangChangminnie***

_**Um**_**, maaf, aku sampai meninggalkan ff ini untuk beberapa bulan. Habisnya memang banyak kendala (imajinasi) menuju tanggal 9 September. Rasanya beraaaaaaaaaaaaaat sekali u.u**

**Tapi sekarang aku memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini karena targetku tahun 2014 ini The Time selesai. Karena apa? Tahun 2015 nanti aku mau membuat ff yang konfliknya berat juga. Jadi ini perlu diselesaikan :3**

_**So**_**, mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang bosan, tapi saya senang dengan yang masih menunggu fanfic ini :) beribu terimakasih pun rasanya tidak cukup, love you all *hugs***

**Ditunggu reviewnya, setidaknya itu membuatku lebih semangat hohoho :D**

**Lovelovelove, Yuri Masochist**


End file.
